


laugh, love and lillies

by phanstarlight



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempts at humour, Bullying, College Setting, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, It's only with one of the ships but STILL, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Slice of Life, Social Media AU, Suicide Attempt, Woojin's soundcloud, inaccurate college experiences, texting au, was jihoon actually on ellen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 198,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴊᴏɪɴ "sᴇᴏᴜʟ ʜɪɢʜ ~ ɴᴇᴡ sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛs" ?【ʏᴇs ✓】【ɴᴏ】ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sᴇʟᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ʏᴇs. ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴡᴀɪᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴀᴅ.**follow the lives of 11 boys, living through the highs and the lows of their new start at seoul high. they'll laugh, they'll cry, and they'll never forget to update their twitter.





	1. daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> y'all: another social media AU? can you PLEASE write something else original  
> me: this is so true alexa stream light  
> ↳ i'm sorry in advance.
> 
> to explain this AU, the college they go to is for people 16+ , it's pretty much uni but with an age change. people can have a major study and a minor study. major is more intense (more lessons + more work so it's talked abt more) and everyone has to have one. a minor study is optional but it's more common bc it gives more option. something on the side is like a minor minor that doesn't actually have exams with it (like dance for some in this). college doesn't actually work like this but oof

ᶜʰᵃᵗʳᵒᵒᵐˢ ᵃᵛᵃᶦˡᵃᵇˡᵉ  
  
ˢⁿˢᵈ ˢᵘᵖʳᵉᵐᵃᶜᶦˢᵗ ᶜˡᵘᵇ ⁻ ¹³ ᵘˢᵉʳˢ  
ᵉⁿᵍˡᶦˢʰ ˡᶦᵗ ᵐᵃʲᵒʳˢ ⁻ ⁷ ᵘˢᵉʳˢ  
ˢᵘᶠᶠᵉʳᶦⁿᵍ ˢᵖᵃⁿᶦˢʰ ˢᵗᵘᵈᵉⁿᵗˢ ⁻ ⁴ ᵘˢᵉʳˢ  
ˢᶜʰᵒᵒˡ ᶜᵒᵘⁿᶜᶦˡ ᵇᵒᵃʳᵈ ⁻ ⁸ ᵘˢᵉʳˢ  
ˢᵉᵒᵘˡ ʰᶦᵍʰ ∼ ⁿᵉʷ ˢᵗᵘᵈᵉⁿᵗˢ ⁻ ² ᵘˢᵉʳˢ [✓]  
ᶜᵘˡᵗ ᵒᶠ ⁿᵃʸᵉᵒⁿ ⁻ ⁹ ᵘˢᵉʳˢ  
ᵛᵒˡᵘⁿᵗᵉᵉʳ ʷᵒʳᵏ ⁻ ¹⁸ ᵘˢᵉʳˢ  
ˢᵉᵒᵘˡ ʰᶦᵍʰ ᵇᵃˢᵏᵉᵗᵇᵃˡˡ ᵗᵉᵃᵐ ⁻ ¹⁴ ᵘˢᵉʳˢ

  
  
ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴊᴏɪɴ "sᴇᴏᴜʟ ʜɪɢʜ ~ ɴᴇᴡ sᴛᴜᴅᴇɴᴛs" ?  
  
【ʏᴇs ✓】【ɴᴏ】

  
  
  
ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sᴇʟᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ʏᴇs. ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴡᴀɪᴛ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴀᴅ.

  
  
**

  
  
seoul high ~ new students (2)

  
  
ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ʜᴀs ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ!  
  
**jihoon** : hi  
**jihoon** : please tell me ive joined the right chat this time  
  
**jisung** : Hello!  
**jisung** : Are you coming to Seoul High?  
  
**jihoon** : i am  
**jihoon** : its my first year  
  
**jisung** : Then yes, you're in the right chat  
  
**daniel** : HEY  
**daniel** : i thought id be stuck w him 4evr,,, ty mysterious stranger jihoon  
  
**jihoon** : np??  
  
ᴏɴɢ sᴇᴏɴɢᴡᴏᴏ ʜᴀs ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ!  
ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴀᴇʜᴡᴀɴ ʜᴀs ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ!  
  
**daniel** : MORE PEOPLE!!!!  
  
**jihoon** : golly  
  
**jaehwan** : who tf says golly in 2017????  
  
**jihoon** : i do?????  
  
**seongwoo** : tragic  
  
**jisung** : This has already gotten off to a bad start  
  
**jaehwan** : hiya ;-)  
  
**daniel** : hi!  
  
**seongwoo** : yo!  
  
ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ʜᴀs ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ!  
ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ ʜᴀs ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ!  
  
**jisung** : ^^ Hi!  
  
**woojin** : hello my fellow youths  
  
**daehwi** : goodbye  
  
**jaehwan** : golly boy has a friend!!!!!  
  
**jihoon** : IVE BEEN HERE A GRAND TOTAL OF 2 MINUTES N IM ALREADY BEING BULLIED  
  
**daniel** : leave golly boy alone  
  
**daehwi** : #istandwithgollyboy  
**daehwi** : i don't get it but i want in on the joke  
  
ʟᴀɪ ɢᴜᴀɴʟɪɴ ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ!  
ʜᴡᴀɴɢ ᴍɪɴʜʏᴜɴ ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ!  
  
**guanlin** : hii!  
  
**jisung** : Hi!  
  
**minhyun** : Hi.  
  
**jaehwan** : welcome to bully park jihoon club  
  
**jihoon** : IDK U BUT UR DEAD TO ME  
  
**woojin** : inb4 they're both roomies  
  
**seongwoo** : *eats popcorn and sips tea*  
  
ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ʜᴀs ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ!  
ʙᴀᴇ ᴊɪɴʏᴏᴜɴɢ ʜᴀs ᴊᴏɪɴᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ!  
  
**sungwoon** : HOI  
  
**jinyoung** : hello?  
  
**daniel** : HI  
**daniel** : WELCOME  
  
**daehwi** : tea + popcorn sounds disgustening no offense  
  
**seongwoo** : have u ever had it?  
  
**daehwi** : ....no  
  
**seongwoo** : B)  
  
**woojin** : hes got you there hwi  
  
**jinyoung** : i'm confused  
  
**minhyun** : As am I.  
  
**jisung** : Is anyone else going to join?  
  
**jaehwan** : idk and idc  
**jaehwan** : they can make their own gc bc this one seems blesst already  
  
**jisung** : Right lol  
  
**daniel** : I LOCKED THE CHAT  
**daniel** : its us 11... alone  
  
**sungwoon** : *frantic escaping sounds*  
  
**jihoon** : lmao big mood  
  
**daehwi** : you're all coming to seoul high in a few days then??  
  
**guanlin** : yep  
  
**seongwoo** : nyall  
**seongwoo** : introduce urselves  
**seongwoo** : get acquainted  
  
**daniel** : u can go first mr woo  
  
**seongwoo** : gladly mr daniel  
**seongwoo** : im ong seongwoo! hey  
**seongwoo** : living meme gettin ready to study maths  
**seongwoo** : rember - its ONG seongwoo  
**seongwoo** : not hong or kong or song  
  
**jinyoung** : nice to meet you ^^  
  
**seongwoo** : same!!!  
  
**jisung** : Who's going next?  
  
**woojin** : i volunteer as tribute!!!  
**woojin** : i'm park woojin B)  
**woojin** : i do dance & music, sociology on the side  
**woojin** : if you see a ridiculously good looking boy with a snaggletooth, that boy is me  
  
**daehwi** : snort  
**daehwi** : wym good looking  
  
**jaehwan** : rip bullying jihoon squad,,, we r now bullyin woojin groupies  
  
**woojin** : daehwi n i are childhood friends  
**woojin** : am used to his bs honestly  
  
**sungwoon** : _sips that tea_  
  
**daehwi** : rude  
**daehwi** : anyways...i'm daehwi!  
**daehwi** : i'm 16, a music major with foreign languages on the side since i am literally mr worldwide  
**daehwi** : woojin is the bane of my existence and he'll be yours too so buckle up for the ride  
  
**daniel** : why do nun of ny'all do english language i feel lonely  
  
**guanlin** : oh !! i take it   
  
**daniel** : AAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!  
  
**daehwi** : continue the introductions teamies  
  
**jihoon** : ^^  
  
**guanlin** : well  
**guanlin** : hi  
**guanlin** : im guanlin  
**guanlin** : im from taipei  
**guanlin** : eng language major and dance on the side  
**guanlin** : i am also...  
**guanlin** : ...really tall.  
  
**sungwoon** : lucky bastard  
  
**jihoon** : a ha sungwoon outs himself as being the shortest!!!  
**jihoon** : we havent even seen him yet  
  
**sungwoon** : sH  
**sungwoon** : DANIEL INTRODUCE URSELF QUICK  
  
**daniel** : HII  
**daniel** : im kang daniel :3c english language major but ill be takin dance classes outside of skl  
**daniel** : i came here w jisung hyung <3 my broski, treat him well  
**daniel** : lets be good friends lads  
  
**jisung** : Aw  
  
**woojin** : that's ur cue  
  
**jisung** : Oh, right!  
**jisung** : Hiya, I'm Yoon Jisung  
**jisung** : I'm a Biology major  
**jisung** : I've been told I act like a mother so I apologize for that I guess lol  
**jisung** : Don't hesitate to message me if you need me! :-)  
  
**daehwi** : w  
**daehwi** : was that passive aggressive??  
  
**jinyoung** : :-) ???  
  
**daniel** : he uses it unironically ok  
  
**seongwoo** : WHERE MY MATHS BROS @???  
  
**minhyun** : Oh, hello.  
  
**woojin** : HELLO  
  
**jaehwan** : HI  
  
**minhyun** : I'm a maths major too, along with music on the side.  
**minhyun** : Hwang Minhyun's the name  
  
**daniel** : hwang???  
  
**sungwoon** : like principal hwang?????  
  
**daehwi** : pls don't report me for bullying woojin or jihoon  
  
**jihoon** : no please do  
  
**minhyun** : Sigh  
**minhyun** : Yes, that Hwang  
**minhyun** : I'm his son but we don't often talk.  
  
**jaehwan** : ...dam  
  
**sungwoon** : ,,,with that  
**sungwoon** : aloha, im ha sungwoon :-P  
**sungwoon** : ima theatre major  
**sungwoon** : im an overall sunshine child trust me  
**sungwoon** : uwu lets remain fwiends!!!  
  
**jaehwan** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**jaehwan** : THEATRE BUDDY!!!  
  
**sungwoon** : AAAAAAA RLLY???  
**sungwoon** : IM NOT ALONE  
  
**jaehwan** : YOUTHS HENLO  
**jaehwan** : im kim jaehwan <333  
**jaehwan** : ill be takin THEATRE but music on le side too  
**jaehwan** : youll love me, im fun, quirky but dont get on my bad side!!!  
  
**daehwi** : was that a dance moms quote??  
  
**jaehwan** : ...mayb  
  
**sungwoon** : who hasnt introduced themselves???  
  
**woojin** : park jihoon n bae jinyoung  
**woojin** : another park... fake  
  
**jihoon** : LET ME LEAVE THE CHAT  
  
**daniel** : its locked bro!!! if u leave then I will cry  
  
**guanlin** : lol  
  
**jihoon** : uGH FINE  
**jihoon** : i am that park jihoon  
**jihoon** : the jeojang boy  
  
**daehwi** : I KNEW THE NAME WAS FAMILIAR  
  
**jaehwan** : THE GUY FROM THE ELLEN SHOW???  
  
**jihoon** : it wasnt ellen ebpskwmsnwk  
**jihoon** : anywhoos, im a sports major bc i got that sweet scholarship here  
**jihoon** : gonna do english lit on the side and mayb dance classes? whom knows  
  
**seongwoo** : a celeb,,,wow  
  
**jisung** : You all bullied a famous person  
**jisung** : What if he pulls a Taylor Swift on us?  
  
**minhyun** : He fully will, I sense it  
  
**jihoon** : MR KANG, TEAR DOWN THIS LOCK AND LET ME LEAVE  
  
**daniel** : NOT UNTIL JINYOUNG INTRODUCES HIMSELF  
**daniel** : is he still here bc he quiet ™  
  
**jinyoung** : oh, i'm here  
**jinyoung** : hello  
  
**daehwi** : hello!!!!  
  
**jinyoung** : um  
**jinyoung** : i'm bae jinyoung, i'll be taking computing and also maths on the side  
**jinyoung** : please take care of me ;;  
**jinyoung** : i'm also 17 aha  
  
**seongwoo** : welcom to the maths squad  
  
**jaehwan** : WELCOME TO THE GANG  
  
**guanlin** : a GANG?!  
  
**daehwi** : i'm only 16??? i have a future ahead of me i can't die via gang so soon  
  
**jisung** : Wait  
**jisung** : How old is everyone here?  
  
**guanlin** : 16 ^^  
  
**sungwoon** : a whole 23 years old  
**sungwoon** : i bet ima be the hyung  
  
**jihoon** : im 18  
  
**woojin** : bitch, me too?? tf  
  
**seongwoo** : 21  
**seongwoo** : heh  
  
**daniel** : im 20 :3cc  
  
**jisung** : I'm 26  
**jisung** : ...Ah.  
  
**minhyun** : I'm 21.  
  
**jaehwan** : 21 ;)  
  
**daniel** : we have childreen and the elderly  
  
**jisung** : Excuse me?!  
  
**guanlin** : am not too young  
  
**daehwi** : nah, i'm overflowing with youth  
**daehwi** : get on my level  
  
**guanlin** : ...too tall  
  
**jaehwan** : sungwoon gives off a short vibe so he cant either  
  
**sungwoon** : DUDE  
  
**minhyun** : Are we targeting Sungwoon hyung now?  
  
**sungwoon** : DONT USE HYUNG IT MAKES ME FEEL OLD  
  
**jisung** : .-.  
  
**jihoon** : i cant escape this _hell_  
  
**woojin** : "don't forget. you're here forever."  
  
**jihoon** : AAAA

**

  
  
seoul high ~ new students (11) - 6:13pm

  
  
**seongwoo** : wait i forgot to ask  
**seongwoo** : who're ur roomies??  
  
**daniel** : jisung hyung ;-)  
  
**jisung** : I'm stuck with him lol  
  
**jihoon** : not exactly a "lol xD" matter jisung hyung  
  
**minhyun** : I'm with a close friend of mine, Jonghyun  
  
**sungwoon** : im avec my bff, th man who held my hand thru the darkness into the LIGHT  
**sungwoon** : roh taehyun...godspeed  
  
**guanlin** : lucky  
**guanlin** : idk mine  
**guanlin** : his name is yoo seonho  
  
**jaehwan** : dw idk mine either  
**jaehwan** : this sewoon better be #blessed  
  
**daehwi** : i haven't even checked yet  
**daehwi** : lemme go do that now  
  
**woojin** : _(in the tune of **that** iconic SNSD song_ ) I GOTTA ahn hyungseob  
  
**jaehwan** : woojin u r a blessing  
  
**woojin** : ik?? but ty hyung <3  
  
**jihoon** : WHO IS SAMUEL  
**jihoon** : IM WITH HIM  
  
**guanlin** : i never heard of him ^^  
  
**seongwoo** : i already feel bad for him lol  
  
**jihoon** :    
  
**seongwoo** : *softly* ono  
**seongwoo** : skl hasnt even told me my roommate yet so im GOIN IN DRY  
  
**sungwoon** : donot... repeat those words seongwoo  
  
**daehwi** : GASP  
**daehwi** : JINYOUNG  
  
**jisung** : Jinyoung???  
  
**jinyoung** : i'm still here ^^ hello  
  
**daehwi** : WE'RE ROOMIES  
**daehwi** : I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE BUT YAY  
  
**jinyoung** : oh, really?  
**jinyoung** : that's great!  
  
**woojin** : is this fate????  
  
**daniel** : THIS IS A GOOD OUTCOME GUYS  
  
**minhyun** : ^^  
  
**guanlin** : woo  
  
**jaehwan** : *deep inhale*  
  
**jihoon** : kim Timothy jaehwan donot do what i think youre abt to do  
  
**jinyoung** : timothy??  
  
**jaehwan** : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**

  
  
prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 8:05pm.

  
  
**jiwon(g)** : knock knock  
**jiwon(g)** : what's up youths  
  
**heejin** : ^^ i'm older  
  
**chaesol** : that means your a step closer to death unnie  
  
**jiwon(m)** : you're * (*´∀｀)  
  
**chaesol** : same goes to you  
  
**hyeonju** : Well  
  
**jinyoung** : wow  
  
**nayoon** : BAE  
**nayoon** : JINYOUNG :D  
  
**jinyoung** : hi  
  
**jiwon(v)** : hey buddy  
**jiwon(v)** : hows it going?  
  
**jinyoung** : i joined a gc with other boys joining seoul high  
  
**chaesol** : really???  
  
**nayoon** : YES GET OUT THERE MY SON  
  
**heejin** : is that going well?  
  
**jinyoung** : i think so  
**jinyoung** : they all seem nice  
**jinyoung** : i met my roommate on it too, lee daehwi  
  
**hyeonju** : Yay :D  
**hyeonju** : I'm happy when you're talking to nice people  
  
**jiwon(g)** : gettin that... socialisation  
  
**jinyoung** : aha  
**jinyoung** : i wish  
  
**chaesol** : god dangit jinyoung  
  
**jinyoung** : i've only spoke when spoken to  
**jinyoung** : i'm still socially awkward, friends  
  
**heejin** : that's fine  
**heejin** : we just want you to have more friends  
  
**nayoon** : WE WANT TO MEET THE FRIENDS  
  
**bomin** : Id never let Nayoon unnie meet the friends but each to their own  
  
**nayoon** : KIM BOMIN COME HERE  
**nayoon** : i wish to talk.  
  
**bomin** : b y e :)  
  
**nayoon** : BOMIN  
  
**jiwon(v)** : jinyoung ~ don't force urself to talk to these lads  
**jiwon(v)** : but do try to form that friendship™  
  
**jinyoung** : i'll try ;; thank you  
**jinyoung** : make sure bomin doesn't die  
  
**jiwon(m)** : she's had it coming (*´ω｀*)  
  
**chaesol** : ^^^ biggest mood  
  
**jinyoung** : lmao  
**jinyoung** : WAIT ACTUALLY  
**jinyoung** : you guys go to seoul high already right?  
  
**heejin** : yes  
**heejin** : nice place  
  
**jiwon(g)** : dont ever take physics is my only advice  
  
**jinyoung** : i just need to know where everything is  
**jinyoung** : i will not get lost this year!  
  
**hyeonju** : Woah  
  
**jiwon(v)** : he has his priorities set already?? get yourself a man  
  
**heejin** : i'll send you a copy of the campus  
**heejin** : please don't get lost this year  
  
**jinyoung** : i promise nothing Honestly  
  
**chaesol** : he wouldnt be jinyoung if he had a sense of direction  
  
**jinyoung** : you wouldn't be you without your ability to never stfu  
  
**chaesol** : U SOUND LIKE CHAEYOUNG STOP IT  
  
「sᴏɴɢ ʜᴇᴇᴊɪɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」  
  
**jinyoung** : thank you!!!  
  
**heejin** : hey anytime  
**heejin** : we should probably focus on making sure bomin is alive atm  
  
**jinyoung** : doubt it  
  
**jiwon(m)** : she lived a good life!!  
  
**hyeonju** : Did she?  
  
**jiwon(v)** : 

  
  
**

  
seoul high ~ new students (11) - 11:05pm.

  
**jisung** : Goodnight everyone!  
**jisung** : Sleep well

 


	2. bells of ireland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somi: shes cute ok?  
> somi: shes cuter than me
> 
> daehwi: that's not a hard thing to achieve xox
> 
> ✿ bells of ireland → luck  
> ↳ for the school year ahead, amongst other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this chapter ages ago but the ones after this are recent, so it'll pick up soon

jeon somi to: lee daehwi. - 1:02pm.

**somi** : YO HWI

**daehwi** : SOMI whats up

**somi** : well  
 **somi** : ya know how we got told our roomies n everythin

**daehwi** : ya  
 **daehwi** : i've met mine via gc and he seems sweet

**somi** : noice  
 **somi** : i stalked mine  
 **somi** : she seems nice

**daehwi** : you did what now

**somi** : stalked her  
 **somi** : using the internet  
 **somi** : ya can do nything nowadays w the internet my dear david

**daehwi** : you're such a fucking weirdo somi  
 **daehwi** : like ily  
 **daehwi** : but you've already stalked this poor girl

**somi** : in my defense  
 **somi** : all i did was look up her name  
 **somi** : may've found her tumblr  
 **somi** : and what she looks like

**daehwi** : sigh

**somi** : shes cute ok?  
 **somi** : shes cuter than me

**daehwi** : that's not a hard thing to achieve xox

**somi** : stfu

**daehwi** : even nayeon noona is cuter than you som

**somi** : I SAID STFU

**daehwi** : lmao  
 **daehwi** : what's this girl's name then

**somi** : uhhh ill tell ya if ya dont google it

**daehwi** : i promise™

**somi** : kk  
 **somi** : choi yoojung

**daehwi** : ooo i see  
 **daehwi** : thx for the info

**somi** : what r ya gonna do  
 **somi** : hwi  
 **somi** : david  
 **somi** : DAEHWI COME BACK

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lee daehwi - 1:10pm.  
↳ who tf and wtf is a choi yoojung

**

bad bitch ong @ongwu  
ASDFGHJKL YOOJUNG IS ALREADY FAMOOSE HERE

bad bitch ong @ongwu  
HOW DOES HE KNO HER

lil' jung @yoodaeng  
@ongwu ?????????????

lil' jung @yoodaeng  
did sm1 find my yt channel or smth? im lost

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 1:52pm.

**seongwoo** : HI new forced friends  
 **seongwoo** : IM FREAKIN OUT

**daniel** : WHY

**seongwoo** : WAT IF MY ROOMIE IS AN AXE MURDERER

**jihoon** : wtf

**daehwi** : he's got a point  
 **daehwi** : anything is possible

**seongwoo** : IKR?  
 **seongwoo** : wbu all  
 **seongwoo** : roomie wise

**guanlin** : i hope yoo seonho is nice

**sungwoon** : if he aint ill rough him up

**daniel** : :o

**jihoon** : youve only known us for a day  
 **jihoon** : cant fight for us already

**sungwoon** : sh  
 **sungwoon** : i just sense in my bones  
 **sungwoon** : were all gon be the greatest chums  
 **sungwoon** : back on topic but im w my bffl _roh taehyun_  so im fine

**daehwi** : i get to meet jinyoung hyung  
 **daehwi** : so i'm excited :D

**jihoon** : lucky  
 **jihoon** : im praying kim samuel ends up bein a blessed person  
 **jihoon** : if he blasts music @3am or some shit like that im leaving

**seongwoo** : understandable

**guanlin** : ^^

**daniel** : ive known jisung for ages now so rooming together is like...the dream  
 **daniel** : what about evryone else im curious now!!!

**seongwoo** : EVRYONE

**jaehwan** : hei

**jihoon** : not u

**jaehwan** : golly,,,im being attacked for breathing??

**daehwi** : tea

**sungwoon** : already discord in the gc :-(

**jaehwan** : im jk <33 ily jjeojang boy

**jihoon** : FUCK OFF

**jaehwan** : uwu  
 **jaehwan** : i tried to find my roomie but :(  
 **jaehwan** : his twt n insta are locked

**guanlin** : aw

**daniel** : pitiful

**minhyun** : That's just common courtesy, I suppose?

**seongwoo** : MINHYUN hey

**minhyun** : Hello

**jaehwan** : but i rlly wanted to see him :((

**minhyun** : There there.

**jihoon** : i doubt he wants to see u tbh

**seongwoo** : lmao tru  
 **seongwoo** : minhyun ur roomie!!! r u excited?

**minhyun** : Uh...  
 **minhyun** : I guess so?  
 **minhyun** : Jonghyun is a childhood friend though so we see each other all the time anyway.

**jihoon** : aw cute  
 **jihoon** : my childhood bff is on the other side of campus :-)

**daniel** : jeez  
 **daniel** : i guess thats the price of friendship?

**daehwi** : you're on a sports scholarship?  
 **daehwi** : it can't be that hard

**jihoon** : football =/= walking across campus to see some bitch that doesnt even return my calls

**jaehwan** : with that attitude i cant blame him jihoon!!

**sungwoon** : rt rt

**guanlin** : snort

**jihoon** : when i meet u im actually gonna...

**jaehwan** : im a theatre student  
 **jaehwan** : attackin me is a hate crime

**minhyun** : How exactly??

**jaehwan** : bc ive done nothing wrong??

**daniel** : eh

**seongwoo** : eh

**jaehwan** : UGH go bk to bullying jihoon not me!!

**jihoon** : oh now youve fucken done it

**

hwang minhyun to: kang baekho. - 2:35pm.

**minhyun** : Hi Baekho.

**baekho** : Minhyuuun  
 **baekho** : Hi  
 **baekho** : What's up

**minhyun** : Are you busy today?

**baekho** : No  
 **baekho** : Why   
**baekho** : What's up

**minhyun** : Do you want to hang out?

**baekho** : Oh yeah sure  
 **baekho** : Come to mine  
 **baekho** : I brought popcorn

**minhyun** : Depends, what flavour?

**baekho** : I bought Toffee especially for you  
 **baekho** : I felt like such a mug buying it  
 **baekho** : But for our friendship, I did it

**minhyun** : Thank you Baekho

**baekho** : No amount of thank you will get me my dignity back Minhyun  
 **baekho** : Just come over here

**minhyun** : Ok :)

**

hmu woojinators @parkchamsae  
[ʟɪɴᴋ] hypin up my soundcloud once again for y'all

hmu woojinators @parkchamsae  
do i need clout? yes

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 5:31pm.

**daniel** : HI HYUNG  
 **daniel** : how are u?

**jisung** : I'm fine thank you Niel  
 **jisung** : How are you?

**daniel** : im fine ;P  
 **daniel** : r u free today? i just bought the new star wars film n we could watch it together?

**jisung** : Oh, I'm afraid I can't today  
 **jisung** : I'm busy with my sister  
 **jisung** : Maybe another day?

**daniel** : ok! thats fine  
 **daniel** : say hi to seulgi noona for me!

**jisung** : I will  
 **jisung** : Bye Niel!

**daniel** : bye jisung hyung!

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 10:03pm.

**sungwoon** : yo, big question here  
 **sungwoon** : do dogs like... know that theyre dogs?

**jihoon** : what the fuck have i gotten myself into

**woojin** : rt

**seongwoo** : ...do they tho?


	3. calendula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin: uuff im goin   
> woojin: i WONT die 
> 
> daehwi: doubt 
> 
> seongwoo: intense doubt 
> 
> ✿ calendula → happiness.  
> ↳ everyone is happy and well, it seems. it's what they deserve.

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 9:02am.

  
  
**jaehwan** : YO BITCHES   
**jaehwan** : i need ya helps   
  
**seongwoo** : wassup   
  
**jaehwan** : [photo]   
**jaehwan** : [photo]   
**jaehwan** : [photo]   
**jaehwan** : which palette is better? idk wat one to buy   
  
**jihoon** : damn   
**jihoon** : i know jackshit abt makeup sorry dude   
  
**seongwoo** : same here :-(   
  
**minhyun** : Oh   
**minhyun** : What colour is your hair?   
  
**jaehwan** : brown   
**jaehwan** : im basic   
  
**minhyun** : Bright colours will bring out your face a lot more, since it contrasts to your hair colour and, presumably, your eye colour. It'll make the focus solely on whatever you're using the make-up for if that's what you're going for.   
**minhyun** : Darker colours will bring out your face and features more though, so maybe pick a palette with darker colours. Especially using it around the eyes, people take a lot of notice when you have a smokey eye.   
**minhyun** : Hope that helped.   
  
**jihoon** : w   
  
**daniel** : how the fuck?   
  
**minhyun** : I have a little sister   
**minhyun** : For years, she's been forcing me to do her make-up for her...you pick up a few things I suppose.   
  
**jaehwan** : my djde   
**jaehwan** : hyung   
**jaehwan** : tysm   
  
**seongwoo** : ur so smart dude   
  
**minhyun** : Not really.   
**minhyun** : This is just Siyeon's influence...   
  
**jaehwan** : nah   
**jaehwan** : ur smart AF BOI   
  
**minhyun** : No   
  
**daniel** : awww hes tsundere!   
  
**minhyun** : I'm not!   
  
**jihoon** : there's always one lmao   
  
**jaehwan** : make-up savvy AND tsundere   
**jaehwan** : we stan   
  
**minhyun** : I'm **leaving.** **  
  
** **daniel:** THE CHAT IS STILL LOCKED   
**daniel** : YOU CANT   
  
**minhyun** : UNLOCK IT, DANIEL.   
  
**seongwoo** : oof   
  
**jisung** : Guys, don't argue!   
**jisung** : Also don't leave the chat   
**jisung** : I wished you all a goodnight yesterday, we're already family.   
  
**jihoon** : _fear_ _  
  
_ **daniel** _:_ oh, hyung!   
**daniel** : @jisung would seulgi noona know anythin abt makeup palettes?   
**daniel** : jaehwan wanted to kno   
  
**jaehwan** : !!   
  
**jisung** : Oh!   
**jisung** : She's already left to go to work, so I can't ask rn   
**jisung** : I'll ask later though!   
  
**daniel** : oh ok!   
  
**jaehwan** : its ok   
**jaehwan** : minhyun hyung gave me all th advice i need ;)   
  
**minhyun** : DANIEL.   
  
**daniel** : IM NOT LETTIN YOU LEAVE AND THATS FINAL   
  
**seongwoo** : inb4 daniel is the first to leave the chat   
  
**daniel** : :-P

  
  
**

  
  
seoul high ~ new students (11) - 3:00pm. 

  
**jihoon** : lads   
**jihoon** : ik this is a shot in the dark   
**jihoon** : but do any of y'all know abt the sports programme at seoul high   
  
**jinyoung** : ah   
**jinyoung** : it's pretty good   
**jinyoung** : there's loads of things to do and the coaches are all really nice!   
**jinyoung** : there's sports teams and a gym as well so that's cool   
  
**jihoon** : woah   
**jihoon** : thanks jinyoung   
  
**daniel** : yknow alot jinyoung   
**daniel** : do you like sport?   
  
**jinyoung** : uh,,,no   
**jinyoung** : miss me w that shit   
  
**jihoon** : mood   
  
**daniel** : ur comin here on a sports scholarship?   
  
**jihoon** : still, mood   
**jihoon** : how'd you know so much then? @jinyoung   
  
**jinyoung** : oh   
**jinyoung** : i have some friends that go to seoul high   
**jinyoung** : kinda asked them   
  
**jihoon** : awe   
**jihoon** : thank them for me   
  
**jinyoung** : i will! 

 

  
**   
  
lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 3:15pm. 

  
**daehwi** : hey jinyoung!   
**daehwi** : sorry to text you outta the blue   
  
**jinyoung** : oh, it's fine!   
  
**daehwi** : ah good   
**daehwi** : just wanted to say we both share a hatred for sport   
**daehwi** : if we get any mandatory sports classes, we can cut them together!!   
  
**jinyoung** : that sounds like a plan! aha   
  
**daehwi** : fate really brought us together as roommates :D   
  
**jinyoung** : :D

  
  
** 

  
〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙  
  
kang daniel - 4:59pm.  
↳[photo] lazing around w the cats   
  
lai guanlin - 5:00pm.  
↳[photo] cloudgazing. 

 

**  
  
ong seongwoo to: kang daniel. - 5:01pm. 

  
**seongwoo** : heyy daniel   
**seongwoo** : t'is i, the coolest in the chat   
  
**daniel** : HEY!   
**daniel** : man i was gonna text u bfore but i pussied out   
  
**seongwoo** : ayy dont worry   
**seongwoo** : u seem lit so i wanted to reach out   
  
**daniel** : really?   
  
**seongwoo** : lmao nah   
**seongwoo** : saw ur cats and i wanna know more abt them   
  
**daniel** : i knew it   
  
**seongwoo** : i ALSO wanted to kno u tho   
**seongwoo** : i feel like were gonna b good friends   
  
**daniel** : any man that wants to know abt rooney and peter are already good friends of mine!   
  
**seongwoo** : ayyyyyyyyyy   
  
**daniel** :  ฅ(＾・ω・＾ฅ) 

  
**   
  
seoul high ~ new students (11) - 5:45pm. 

  
**woojin** : EY I NEED OPINIONS   
  
**sungwoon** : about????   
  
**jihoon** : my interest is _piqued_   
  
**woojin** : wats the best cake   
**woojin** : winner has theirs made   
  
**daniel** : red velvet   
**daniel** : bye.   
  
**jihoon** : don't lie to yourself   
**jihoon** : chocolate is the best   
  
**daniel** : you really gonna spout lies to a bunch of ppl youve known for a few days?   
**daniel** : we all like you atm dnt let this ruin it   
  
**jihoon** : speak for yourself, red velvet bitch boy   
  
**sungwoon** : discourse??? already?!?!   
  
**daehwi** : fellas   
  
**jihoon** : your opinion is invalid @daehwi   
  
**daehwi** : i BREATHED   
**daehwi** : for the record? ice cream cake is superior   
  
**sungwoon** : oooo i could go for sum ice cream cake rn   
  
**daniel** : nah, red velvet still wins   
  
**seongwoo** : victoria sponge is p good   
  
**jihoon** : no it's not   
  
**daniel** : no its not   
  
**daehwi** : it really isn't   
  
**seongwoo** : 

  
  
**woojin** : sndksjdlspdmf   
**woojin** : i still need an ultimate opinion   
  
**jihoon** : you got it   
  
**woojin** : did i? where   
  
**jihoon** : scroll up   
**jihoon** : where i said chocolate cake   
  
**daehwi** : ...still not seeing it   
  
**jihoon** : im gonna fight-   
  
**sungwoon** : all purpose cake   
  
**daniel** : huh?   
  
**sungwoon** : make a cake   
**sungwoon** : add all of the above to it   
**sungwoon** : all purpose cake   
  
**daehwi** : woah   
  
**sungwoon** : 

  
  
**jihoon** : it's gonna be a disaster?   
  
**sungwoon** : a delicious disaster   
  
**woojin** : yknow wat?   
**woojin** : ima do it   
**woojin** : red velvet + chocolate + ice cream cake + victoria sponge   
**woojin** : cya   
  
**daehwi** : wait, you're _actually_  making it?   
  
**woojin** : ya   
**woojin** : me n sooyun are bored   
**woojin** : _(translators note: sooyun is me lil sis)_ _  
_   
**daniel** : sounds exciting!   
**daniel** : send pics when youre done!!!!   
  
**jihoon** : please tell me u know how to bake   
  
**woojin** :   
**woojin** : theres bound to be instructions  
  
**seongwoo** : we all just nver hear from woojin again   
  
**sungwoon** : death by cake   
  
**daehwi** : aw but soohyun's nice   
  
**woojin** : and me?   
  
**daehwi** : [REST]   
  
**woojin** : WOW   
  
**daniel** : death by cake sounds good ngl   
**daniel** : at least woojin will be happy in his dying moments   
  
**jihoon** : we can only hope   
  
**woojin** : uuff im goin   
**woojin** : i WONT die   
  
**daehwi** : doubt   
  
**seongwoo** : intense doubt   
  
**daehwi** :    
  
**woojin** :    


  
** 

  
〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

  
park woojin - 6:47pm.  
↳me n soohyun r covered head to toe in sugar

  
park woojin - 6:48pm.  
↳[photo] heres the monstrosity

  
park woojin - 6:49pm.  
↳[photo] the state of the fuckin kitchen...were screwed   


 

**  
lee daehwi to: park woojin. - 6:51pm. 

  
**daehwi** : hyung   
**daehwi** : was the cake nice   
  
**woojin** : ye   
**woojin** : theres so much of it tho   
**woojin** : if u come around tmrw then u can hav some btw   
  
**daehwi** : that's if you're alive tomorrow   
  
**woojin** : ik THE KITCHEN   
**woojin** : were tryin to clean it now but its still failin   
**woojin** : w8   
**woojin** : chanyeol hyung just came home   
  
**daehwi** : will he kill you two   
  
**woojin** : nah, hes a good bro   
**woojin** : hes helpin us clean up   
**woojin** : parents wont be bck until like 8   
  
**daehwi** : so...you have an hour?   
  
**woojin** :   
**woojin** : FUCK   
  
**daehwi** : why the fuck is there sugar everywhere anyway?   
**daehwi** : why did you use that much?????   
  
**woojin** : idk man   
**woojin** : we used it all   
  
**daehwi** : all of it?   
  
**woojin** : all 9 bags   
  
**daehwi** : i'll make sure they play your mixtape at your funeral   
  
**woojin** : UGH WERE FUCKED   
**woojin** : ttyl hwi   
**woojin** : pray for me   
  
**daehwi** : eh, i will if i feel like it   
  
**woojin** : bitch   
**woojin** : i gave u a BFF ROCK when we were kids   
**woojin** : i did EVERYTHIN FR U   
**woojin** : THIS IS HOW I AM REPAID?   
  
**daehwi** :    
  
**woojin** :    
**woojin** : u ok tho? frgot to ask   
  
**daehwi** : i'm fine lol   
**daehwi** : i spoke to jinyoung hyung on pm earlier and he seems rlly sweet   
**daehwi** : i'm actually looking forward to starting school   
  
**woojin** : thats good to hear :)   
**woojin** : gtg   
**woojin** : ill update u on the kitchen sitch l8r   
  
**daehwi** : oke   
**daehwi** : bye wooj   
  
**woojin** : bye hwi 

  
**   
  
yoon seulgi to: yoon jisung. - 10:05pm. 

  
**seulgi** : hey bro!   
**seulgi** : i havent seen you in months now   
**seulgi** : i rlly miss you ykno?   
**seulgi** : you should visit soon   
**seulgi** : when you stop bein so busy all the damn time, text me ok? <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 things:  
> 1) i know nothing about makeup  
> 2) there's reason as to why things aren't adding up with jisung.


	4. mayflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel: plz dont leave straight away tho  
> daniel: were all friends :D
> 
> jihoon: to quote daehwi, "Doubt™"
> 
> ✿ mayflower → welcome  
> ↳ a welcome to dorm life and to new friendships.

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 7:30am.

 **seongwoo** : ey hey its dorm movin day bois  
**seongwoo** : we all fibally get to face off irl

 **guanlin** : we're going to fight?

 **seongwoo** : precisely

 **woojin** : im gonna b fine :*  
**woojin** : my roomie is gnna b lit i can sense it

 **minhyun** : Has anyone arrived yet?

 **daehwi** : i have!  
**daehwi** :

  
**daehwi** : lookie!

 **seongwoo** : oo damn nice  
**seongwoo** : its so neat

 **daehwi** : for now   
**daehwi** : i'm waiting for @jinyoung to arrive!!

 **jisung** : Me and Daniel are also here  
**jisung** : We've just spotted a boy from across the hall struggling with his bags so we're gonna go and help him

 **woojin** : doin the lords work

 **jisung** : Oh, update  
**jisung** : The boy was Guanlin  
**jisung** : We're in his room right now, he says hello!

 **daniel** : HI GUANLIN

 **minhyun** : You're in the room with him?? @daniel

 **daniel** : yh but i never turn down the opportunity to hello a person

 **daehwi** : so kind *sob*  
**daehwi** : i'll come introduce myself later

 **jisung** : Do!  
**jisung** : We all need to meet, it'd be nice to put a face to the names here

 **minhyun** : I'm going to unpack first, then perhaps when we're all done we can meet.

 **seongwoo** : GANG

 **daniel** : hey!  
**daniel** : whered u go?

 **seongwoo** : srry my roomie came

 **daehwi** : oh really? what is he like?

 **seongwoo** : LIT™ AF

 **daehwi** : i regret asking

 **seongwoo** : im srry  
**seongwoo** : hes called moonbok  
**seongwoo** : the man is just a lad  
**seongwoo** : were the same age n both hav the same sense of humour

 **jisung** : You got a good roommate then!

 **seongwoo** : i DID!  
**seongwoo** : hes got such majestic hair too  
**seongwoo** : if u see him youll def recognise him

 **jihoon** : we'll keep an eye out then

 **daniel** : jihoon ur alive!

 **jihoon** : nah i'm still en route  
**jihoon** : i'm holed up in traffic rn 

 **minhyun** : Damn, sounds rough.

 **jihoon** : yh  
**jihoon** : i'll be there in like an hour to bless yall with my beautiful presence

 **daehwi** : Doubt™

 **woojin** : rmber to take photos w him!  
**woojin** : he was on ellen after all

 **jihoon** : @daniel UNLOCK THE CHAT

 **daniel** : im unlockin it AFTER we all meet  
**daniel** : plz dont leave straight away tho  
**daniel** : were all friends :D

 **jihoon** : to quote daehwi, "Doubt™"

 **seongwoo** : w8  
**seongwoo** : where is evryone exactly

 **daehwi** : still in my room unpacking!  
**daehwi** : jinyoung isn't here yet :<

 **jinyoung** : ah, i'm on my way  
**jinyoung** : i'll be there in 10 i think

 **daehwi** : yay!!

 **minhyun** : I'm in my room with Jonghyun.  
**minhyun** : The rooms are really nice, actually.

 **jaehwan** : aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **minhyun** : What the fuck.

 **daniel** : u good @jaehwan ?

 **jaehwan** : TH TRAFFIC  
**jaehwan** : THERES SO MUCH IM GNNA CRY

 **seongwoo** : ITS OK JAEHWAN  
**seongwoo** : WERE WAITIN FOR U

 **jaehwan** : HELP ME THRU THE RED LIGHTS

 **jisung** : That's illegal lmao

 **jihoon** : no we should help  
**jihoon** : get him sent away quicker

 **jaehwan** : 

**jihoon** : i

 **jinyoung** : i've arrived  
**jinyoung** : i can't find the room

 **daehwi** : gimme a sec! i'll run down

 **jinyoung** : aw, thank you!

 **woojin** : you hear smth?

 **sungwoon** : bitch i tbink i hear smth...

 **jisung** : Sungwoon! Where are you

 **sungwoon** : T R A F F I C C  
**sungwoon** : plus me n taehyun stopped off fr mcdonalds so were later tban expected

 **minhyun** : Why does this not surprise me?

 **sungwoon** : u kno my name minhyun  
**sungwoon** : _not my story_

 **jisung** : Looks like we're waiting on the last three to arrive then  
**jisung** : Text us when you do! Also Daniel and Guanlin say hello again

 **daniel** : HI

 **woojin** : christ

**

certified adulte™ @parkchamsae  
never thought id meet someone cooler than me...my new roomie @THEhyungseob

AAAAhn hyungseob @THEhyungseob  
nah bro, u th coolest @parkchamsae

certified adulte™ @parkchamsae  
bro,,,u th DAMN coolest @THEhyungseob

AAAAhn hyungseob @THEhyungseob  
BRO, ik cool n let me tell u,,, u are th coolest man ALIVE

_ᴠɪᴇᴡ 82 ʀᴇᴘʟɪᴇs..._

**

daeisyhwi @magumagus  
my roommate is so c*te i'm crying

daeisyhwi @magumagus  
i hope we become close bc he seems so sweet 

jinyoungieee @urfavebae  
why is he so adorable wtf

jinyoungieee @urfavebae  
me @ myself: don't fall for this boy challenge [ACCEPTED]

Onibugi Jonghyun @pockyjr  
2 hours into unpacking, Minhyun has released the Roomba

Minhyun  @optimushwang  
@pockyjr It already makes a better roommate than you.

Onibugi Jonghyun @pockyjr  
Why bully me like this Minhyun @optimushwang

that one gay theatre kid @jaehwan0527  
my roomie owns all the ice age movies on blueray i cant room w him

 @sewoon_j  
you've known me for an hour and get you're already vaguing me @jaehwan0527

sung(uwu)n @kingofgoyang  
life update: taehyun n i are gnna marathon b99 lter like TRU homies

hai guanlin @guanlinxD  
my roommates stuff is here but he is not :(

**

park jihoon @jjeojang  
everyone tweeting out abt their blessed roomies,,, must be nice

park jihoon @jjeojang  
his name is samuel and hes been referring to me as the gd cryin kid since i met him

park jihoon @jjeojang  
hes not surviving the night.

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 8:01pm.

 **sungwoon** : FREE TIMESSS!!!!

 **jaehwan** : FREE TIMEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

 **woojin** : FREEEEEE TIMEEEEEE

 **guanlin** : huh

 **sungwoon** : were gettin 2 days of freedom bfore classes start

 **guanlin** : oh really?  
**guanlin** : i'm sleeping

 **daehwi** : mood @guanlin

 **seongwoo** : no sleep for THIS GUY  
**seongwoo** : theres a party goin down at sum girls dorm  
**seongwoo** : im ginna go  
**seongwoo** : anyone up for it?

 **daniel** : ooh sure  
**daniel** : its socializing ™

 **sungwoon** : idk her

 **daehwi** : wheeze

 **sungwoon** : nah im playin ill come  
**sungwoon** : me n taehyun can watch b99 tmrw

 **seongwoo** : NEAT  
**seongwoo** : rest of yall?

 **daehwi** : no thanks  
**daehwi** : i'm young  
**daehwi** : i need my beauty sleep

 **woojin** : he rlly does  
**woojin** : yall havent seen him yet

 **daehwi** : oiii meanie  
**daehwi** : i'm adorable he's delusional

 **guanlin** : i'm sleeping too  
**guanlin** : bye bye

 **daniel** : bye bye guanlin!  
**daniel** : hes so cute over txt and irl  
**daniel** : like a puppy yall will see someday

 **woojin** : i may come idk  
**woojin** : me n hyungseob were gnna bust out the scrabble tbh

 **jihoon** : "bust out the scrabble"

 **seongwoo** : damn jaehwan was right  
**seongwoo** : golly boi rlly DOES have a friend!

 **jihoon** : i spoke ONCE  
**jihoon** : fuck you fake bitches im stayin in

 **woojin** : come play scrabble w us  
**woojin** : bring samuel xox

 **jihoon** : ugh fine  
**jihoon** : what room

 **woojin** : 205 ;)

 **jaehwan** : its the room where everything happens

 **woojin** : im gnna dropkick u theatre kid @jaehwan

 **jaehwan** : *whimper*

 **minhyun** : It's what he deserves.

 **seongwoo** : MINHYUN BRO WANNA COME

 **minhyun** : Oh, we're on Bro terms. How sudden.  
**minhyun** : I'd rather not though, parties are draining.

 **seongwoo** : ima miss u bro  
**seongwoo** : wheres the others

 **daniel** : jisung hyung stepped out a while ago idk where hes at

 **daehwi** : jinyoung is gonna sleep like me  
**daehwi** : great minds think alike!

 **jaehwan** : aight im gnna head out now

 **daniel** : cya there!!  
**daniel** : give us scrabble updates btw @jihoon @woojin

 **minhyun** : Have fun.

 **daehwi** : "15000 won, one of them dies" - jinyoung

 **jihoon** : PLEASE

**

nu'est gang + the Roomba™ (5) - 8:15pm.

 **jonghyun** : Hey gang!  
**jonghyun** : There's a party going on like 15 minutes away from our dorm  
**jonghyun** : Anyone up for it?

 **aron** : Oh hey sure  
**aron** : All this unpacking has made me a shell of my former self

 **jonghyun** : ...You good?

 **aron** : Never better

 **minki** : im coming!  
**minki** : to quote the bible  
**minki** : "the party dont start till i walk in"

 **baekho** : Where in the Bible

 **minki** : find it urself bitch ;*

 **minhyun** : The poor guy just breathed.

 **minki** : exactly  
**minki** : minhyunnnie come n party w us!  
**minki** : baekho is comin too

 **minhyun** : No thank you.  
**minhyun** : I have better things to do than watch you all make fools of yourselves.  
**minhyun** : I get to watch you do that 24/7 anyway...

 **jonghyun** : Ouch

 **minki** : that shit hurted

 **aron** : Your loss  
**aron** : Though, you should come out with us at least once this year  
**aron** : You're the life of the party

 **minhyun** : Yeah, no.  
**minhyun** : Still, have fun.

 **baekho** : We will  
**baekho** : have fun too Minhyun

 **minhyun** : Thanks Baekho.

 **jonghyun** : Bye then  
**jonghyun** : I'll send the rest if you guys the location

 **aron** : Oke doke

 **minki** : lezzgo ;)

  
**

jyp high graduates  (12) - 9:25pm.

 **nayeon** : KIDS

 **tzuyu** : het  
**tzuyu** : hey *

 **nayeon** : 

 **daehwi** : hola  
**daehwi** : i've just woken up from a nap how goes it

 **nayeon** : im makin fries  
**nayeon** : theres a party atm but most of th ppl goin are newbies

 **somi** : whats wrong with newbies?!

 **momo** : shes not about that social life

 **nayeon** : aint that the truth!

 **daehwi** : ugh, mood  
**daehwi** : did anyone else go?

 **somi** : i went w yoojung for a bit  
**somi** : me and her got bored tho so we went bck w her bff

 **tzuyu** : was it really boring?

 **somi** : eh, i wasnt lookin to drink

 **nayeon** : responsible!

 **momo** : weak

 **daehwi** : wheeze

 **jihyo** : ooh, this chat is alive again!  
**jihyo** : hi @somi @daehwi @woojin  
**jihyo** : how's the first day treating you?

 **somi** : fun!  
**somi** : ive already been accepted into some kinda cult  
**somi** : theres 11 of us

 **daehwi** : oh hey!  
**daehwi** : same!

 **jihyo** : you're both in cults?  
**jihyo** : where is woojin

 **tzuyu** : dead

 **dahyun** : is wat he deasrves!!  
**dahyun** : (im jk ily woojster)

 **daehwi** : he's currently playing scrabble to the death

 **jihyo** :

 **nayeon** : wat did we expect

 **momo** : literally  
**momo** : hope he lives!

 **tzuyu** : eh.

 **somi** : first day has been fun  
**somi** : yoojungie wants to show me a vid gtg

 **momo** : _yoojungie?_

 **jihyo** : bye somi!  
**jihyo** : sleep well

 **daehwi** : bye som!

 **somi** : au revoir

 **momo** : oof gtg robbery in process

 **nayeon** : again?

 **daehwi** : ??????

 **tzuyu** : oh dw  
**tzuyu** : it's just sana unnie stealing her snacks again

 **momo** : can i get a new roommate  
**momo** : can i PLEASE get a new roommate

 **jihyo** : lolno

 **momo** : *pout*

 **nayeon** : o!! just remembered  
**nayeon** : @daehwi

 **daehwi** : yes?

 **nayeon** : ur roomie is nice right?

 **daehwi** : he is!!  
**daehwi** : he just woke up earlier, he's playing video games now

 **tzuyu** : oo

 **jihyo** : that's good!  
**jihyo** : if anything happens and you need us to rough him up, just say the word x

 **daehwi** : it'll be fine lmao, don't worry  
**daehwi** : i'm gonna go now, i've been invited to game ™

 **tzuyu** : bye!

 **dahyun** : byee hwihwi

 **daehwi** : bye! :D  
**daehwi** : whoosh ~

 **nayeon** : :)  
**nayeon** : hes gnna b fine.

**

park jihoon @jjeojang  
to all my followers: is badder a word

certified adulte™ @parkchamsae  
its NOT u illiterate BINCH @jjeojang

park jihoon @jjeojang  
1) how did u find my twitter  
2) IT IS  
3) U TRIED TO PLAY COWABUNGA WHAT IS YOUR POINT @parkchamsae

AAAAhn hyungseob @THEhyungseob  
"cowabunga  
exclamation, informal  
used to express delight or satisfaction"  @jjeojang @parkchamsae

mr worldwide @samuelkim  
u think cowabunga is a word but badder isnt???? imagine ur mcm @jjeojang @THEhyungseob @parkchamsae

park jihoon @jjeojang  
right, thats it. we're asking around the dorm. refusin to let the wooseob team win this one

**

sung(uwu)n @kingofgoyang  
wassup lads this bight is LIT

sung(uwu)n @kingofgoyang  
th nuaic is POPPIN

bad bitch ong @ongwu  
im throwib it bk atn to despacito

Onibugi Jonghyun @pockyjr  
There's some nerd getting completely hammered to Despacito oml

Minhyun  @optimushwang  
Is it Minki? @pockyjr

Onibugi Jonghyun @pockyjr  
Shockingly enough, it isn't lmao I'm gonna go and introduce myself to him though @optimushwang

that one gay theatre kid @jaehwan0527  
i miss naruto

 @sewoon_j  
tru drunk thoughts @jaehwan0527

**

human fidget spinner @realdefdanik  
YO I JUST MET TH BEST MAN IN THE UNIVERSE @ongwu

bad bitch ong @ongwu  
WE THROWIN IT BK TOGETHER LADS @realdefdanik

human fidget spinner @realdefdanik  
LEGIT M MEETIN PLL THE CCOOL PPL TODAY

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kang daniel - 11:04pm.  
↳ [photo] just met this realyl fucking cool guy called bagekho angd hes just so fucking cool

ong seongwoo - 11:10pm.  
↳ nakin nrw lit friebds 

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 11:30pm.

 **daniel** : hyungggg  
**daniel** : wheer are you  
**daniel** : clan you pzick me nup  
**daniel** : izm not smashzed completeuly  
**daniel** : ujst kinda cold and tred ykno

 **jisung** : Oh, I can't :s  
**jisung** : I left campus a little while ago to go and see Seulgi again  
**jisung** : Sorry Daniel

 **daniel** : dw  
**daniel** : ill ask junhyukkiee if hes up j avle or smth  
**daniel** : bye

 **jisung** : Bye, get back safely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof what's up with jisung?? will we ever know???
> 
> (there's a few more chapters before that whole thing comes out but stick around, if you want)


	5. lacking chrysanthemums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seulgi: ily too son  
> seulgi: but i havent seen jisung in ages
> 
> daniel: ?
> 
> ✿ chrysanthemums → honesty.  
> ↳ honesty, or rather the lack of it at the moment. i wonder why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to finish writing chapter 7 so i can get 6 out tomorrow since it's wanna one's 1 year anniversary!! it's also, funnily enough, my birthday (and loona+weki meki's debut date too damn)

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 7:03am.

**daehwi** : good morning!  
**daehwi** : is anyone else awake

**jihoon** : yo

**daehwi** : oh, you lived through scrabble

**jihoon** : barely  
**jihoon** : everyone said cowabunga is a word so im still :-)

**minhyun** : I've never heard of anyone using cowabunga in a sentence.  
**minhyun** : Outside of movies, anyway.

**jihoon** : EXACTLY HYUNG  
**jihoon** : also u arent hungover??

**minhyun** : No, I didn't go to that party last night.

**daehwi** : are the others all hungover then?

**jihoon** : probably lmao

**seongwoo** : YO

**minhyun** : Good morning.

**jihoon** : hey  
**jihoon** : hows the head

**seongwoo** : damn,,,u rly gon ask me that  
**seongwoo** : theres CHILDREBN in this chat

**jihoon** : NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN  
**jihoon** : dont you have a headache?

**minhyun** : 

**seongwoo** : oh lmao no  
**seongwoo** : im used ti goin hard @ parties ykno  
**seongwoo** : this does nothin to me

**daehwi** : wow  
**daehwi** : that's actually kinda impressive ngl

**minhyun** : Is it?

**seongwoo** : ey ty lil dude  
**seongwoo** : met th others too  
**seongwoo** : sungwoon...  
**seongwoo** : he diddy

**jihoon** : we were RIGHT!

**daehwi** : you're really gonna expose him like that

**seongwoo** : yessir i am  
**seongwoo** : if yall will excuse me  
**seongwoo** : ima go shower now :*

**jihoon** : aight  
**jihoon** : im gonna try and convince samuel not to end our roommateship over last night

**minhyun** : What exactly did you expect after Scrabble to the death?  
**minhyun** : On the first night here, no less.

**jihoon** : idk, actual death??  
**jihoon** : not death of a newfound frend

**daehwi** : actual death?

**minhyun** : What?

**jihoon** : what

**

kang daniel to: yoon seulgi. - 8:15am.

**daniel** : hey seulgi noona!!

**seulgi** : OH niel wassup?

**daniel** : nothin much  
**daniel** : just wanted to inform u  
**daniel** : ur brother is a dicc™

**seulgi** : 

**daniel** : PLZ

**seulgi** : what did he do now

**daniel** : keeps blowin me off to see u  
**daniel** : like last night :(

**seulgi** : ??????  
**seulgi** : how

**daniel** : ikr?  
**daniel** : icb hes ditchin me for u! (noah fence ily noona)

**seulgi** : ily too son  
**seulgi** : but i havent seen jisung in ages

**daniel** : ?

**seulgi** : he hasbt come to visit in a few months  
**seulgi** : defo didnt see him yesterday lmao  
**seulgi** : idk what hes been telling u

**daniel** : oh  
**daniel** : seriously?

**seulgi** : yep  
**seulgi** : he said bfore hes too busy w skl to see me so 

**daniel** : oh, right.  
**daniel** : srry for the accusation noona

**seulgi** : np  
**seulgi** : jisungs probably off doin smth dumb

**daniel** : yeah, he is

**seulgi** : welp cya  
**seulgi** : say hey to him for me

**daniel** : i will  
**daniel** : bye

**seulgi** : bye niel

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kang daniel - 8:23am.  
↳ i thought we were done w this but clearly not! :-)

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 1:00pm.

**woojin** : GUYS WYA

**jaehwan** : our rooms?

**guanlin** : why

**woojin** : MY ROOMIE HAS FREEZABLE FRUIT SHAPES

**guanlin** : ?????

**daehwi** : do you know what those are? @guanlin

**guanlin** : no

**daehwi** : i'll send you a photo on pm, gimme a sec

**guanlin** : oh  
**guanlin** : thank you

**seongwoo** : wassup w th fruit shapes then??

**woojin** : WERE USIN EM RN

**jaehwan** : update us

**woojin** : follow me on twt for updates on hyungseobs freezy fruity shapes  
**woojin** : @parkchamsae btw

**seongwoo** : followed u ;)

**woojin** : thx :*

**daehwi** : unfollowed you

**woojin** : icb youve done this @daehwi  
**woojin** : i raised u up from the ground

**jaehwan** : u callin him satan?

**guanlin** : ouch lol

**daehwi** : 

**woojin** : no thats not it  
**woojin** : PLZ STOP TH THREATENIN MSGS HWI

**daehwi** : choke

**seongwoo** : i beg ur pardonne?

**daehwi** : Then Beg.

**seongwoo** : o-oh

**

freezy fruit shapes @parkchamsae  
[photo] th freezin BEGINS... @THEhyungseob

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 1:20pm.

**jaehwan** : off topicc to the fruit shapes  
**jaehwan** : but im lit freakin iyt!!!??  
**jaehwan** : out *

**sungwoon** : y?

**jaehwan** : 1 day left until hell™  
**jaehwan** : plus i di theatre

**sungwoon** : SAME DUDE  
**sungwoon** : lets suffer together?

**jaehwan** : thx u hyung  
**jaehwan** : always nice to hav a suffer buddy

**minhyun** : Why'd you pick theatre if you're loathing it so much? @jaehwan

**jaehwan** : im a man who deserves nothin less than a leadin role on a STAGE

**sungwoon** : damn  
**sungwoon** : hes gonna be famous in th future

**jaehwan** : unlike golly boi ima use my clout to promo yall on twt

**minhyun** : Thanks, I hate it.

**jaehwan** : MINHYUNSSI :(,

**sungwoon** : o that reminds me  
**sungwoon** : can all if yall leave ur twt handles here  
**sungwoon** : lets follow each other!!!

**jaehwan** : O LETS

**minhyun** : Well, Woojin already told us his handle is @parkchamsae  
**minhyun** : I'm @optimushwang  
**minhyun** : Please don't tag me in anything bad, my sister follows me there.

**seongwoo** : we wont ;*

**jaehwan** : oof  
**jaehwan** : im @jaehwan0527  
**jaehwan** : peep my skinny ratio

**jihoon** : you seem like the kinda guy to unfollow as soon as u complete the mutual

**sungwoon** : jihoon!

**jaehwan** : thats deep wtf did i do to u??

**jihoon** : i tell it as i see it  
**jihoon** : i'm @jjeojang by the way

**sungwoon** : @kingofgoyang here <3

**jihoon** : i can attempt to find the @'s of everyone else not here if you want

**minhyun** : Won't that seem a bit invasive?

**jaehwan** : nah someone heres gnna have a furry acc  
**jaehwan** : dnt wanna accidentally come across that shit

**woojin** : r u th furry acc we should fear @jaehwan

**jaehwan** : NO

**woojin** : uwu btw daehwi is @magumagus  
**woojin** : ong folloed me earlier so his is @ongwu

**jihoon** : ooh, sweet  
**jihoon** : @jisung @daniel @jinyoung @guanlin  
**jihoon** : we need you guys now

**jinyoung** : ?  
**jinyoung** : oh twitter  
**jinyoung** : i'm @urfavebae

**minhyun** : That's a cute twitter handle, Jinyoung.

**jinyoung** : really?  
**jinyoung** : thank you

**guanlin** : @guanlinxD

**jihoon** : bad handle OP

**guanlin** : sorry  
**guanlin** : was half sleep when i made it

**jinyoung** : it's cute  
**jinyoung** : i think

**guanlin** : thanks :)

**sungwoon** : awww bondin

**jaehwan** : *wips a single tear away*

**woojin** : wips

**minhyun** : What is a wips.

**jihoon** : whips?

**guanlin** : like the meme?

**woojin** : jaehwan - " _this binch cryin...YEET_ "

**sungwoon** : FCK

**jaehwan** : I MEANT WIPES STFU

**jinyoung** : you guys are funny  
**jinyoung** : i wonder if jisung hyung and daniel hyung are coming online soon...

**minhyun** : Hopefully. It'd be nice to have all of us following each other.  
**minhyun** : It shows we've actually made an effort to be friends.

**jihoon** : the fact this gc hasnt died is effort enough

**woojin** : hey i did some diggin  
**woojin** : daniel hyung is @realdefdanik

**guanlin** : oh  
**guanlin** : that sounds cool

**jaehwan** : smth abt it pisses m off?

**jihoon** : honestly? same

**woojin** : jisung hyung is @yoonfairy

**jinyoung** : aw, that's cuter

**sungwoon** : the followin begins

**minhyun** : I'm already scared.

**guanlin** : same lol

**jihoon** : tag jaehwan hyung in ur furry posts

**woojin** : LMAO CAN WE ACTUALLY

**sungwoon** : rawr! uwu @jaehwan

**minhyun** : Why make us read that with our own eyes?

**jaehwan** : @daniel UNLOCC TH CHAT IM NOT DOIN IT ANYMORE

**jinyoung** : what a mess

**

park jihoon to: bae jinyoung. - 3:10pm.

**jihoon** : hey jinyoung  
**jihoon** : this is kinda random but the other day u mentioned you knew a bit about the sports department?

**jinyoung** : sorry for the late response ;;  
**jinyoung** : i know some stuff i think  
**jinyoung** : if you have any other questions, i can always ask

**jihoon** : thanks dude  
**jihoon** : do any of your friends have sports scholarships?

**jinyoung** : mhm  
**jinyoung** : my friend hyeonju does

**jihoon** : is it rlly stressful?

**jinyoung** : um  
**jinyoung** : she says it's stressful at the start because you aren't really used it  
**jinyoung** : the coursework isn't too bad if you know what you're doing  
**jinyoung** : and that her advice is make sure you get on with everyone you're on a team with

**jihoon** : easier said than done tbh

**jinyoung** : you seem like a nice person already  
**jinyoung** : hopefully it won't be hard

**jihoon** : oof you're so kind  
**jihoon** : is the gym decent?  
**jihoon** : i mean i could check it out myself but that takes effort

**jinyoung** : it has a pool  
**jinyoung** : and other sports stuff i don't understand

**jihoon** : intriguing

**jinyoung** : sorry! it does sound decent  
**jinyoung** : there's rock climbing  
**jinyoung** : the café sounds nice too  
**jinyoung** : um  
**jinyoung** : there's a lot of stuff for cardiovascular things  
**jinyoung** : and treadmills

**jihoon** : damn, that does sound good

**jinyoung** : there's other stuff apparently but it makes no sense to me

**jihoon** : thats alright, this is more than enough  
**jihoon** : thanks jinyoung  
**jihoon** : maybe we can go to the gym together one day

**jinyoung** : ah  
**jinyoung** : unless it's football, i won't be good at it

**jihoon** : hey, we'll play some footie then  
**jihoon** : remind me someday, alright?

**jinyoung** : sure aha

**jihoon** : thanks for the help again jinyoung  
**jihoon** : ya boi really appreciates it

**jinyoung** : no problem :>

**

bad bitch ong @ongwu  
yo, my roomie is so blessed

bad bitch ong @ongwu  
th hairflips, th dancemoves, the big bang theory mug!!! @moonbokjang

moonbookie JANG @moonbokjang  
sHHHHH ur the blessed one @ongwu

bad bitch ong @ongwu  
aaaaaaaaa no, u @moonbokjang

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 6:18pm.

**jisung** : Hey Niel!  
**jisung** : I think I've misplaced my biology books somewhere  
**jisung** : Have you seen them? I kinda need them so I don't fail lol

**daniel** : no i havent

**jisung** : Really?  
**jisung** : I'm so screwed, I'm just gonna spend the rest of the day trying to find them

**daniel** : right

**jisung** : You okay?

**daniel** : yh im fine  
**daniel** : how abt u?  
**daniel** : hows seulgi?

**jisung** : Oh, she's the same as always

**daniel** : did u two hav fun yesterday?

**jisung** : Yeah, of course we did!  
**jisung** : We just played Mario kart  
**jisung** : I got so absorbed in it, sorry for not picking you up yesterday

**daniel** : its fine  
**daniel** : u had fun w seulgi noona at least

**jisung** : Yeah  
**jisung** : I did :-)

**daniel** : bye hyung

**jisung** : Oh, bye Niel!

**

kim jungwook to: yoon jisung. - 10:00pm.

**jungwook** : hey babe  
**jungwook** : loved seein u last night  
**jungwook** : maybe next time wear smth prettier  
**jungwook** : ur outfit last night made u look ugly   
**jungwook** : gn ily 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jungwook is a made up character, he holds no resemblance to any other idols. ^^ 
> 
> byeo


	6. gardenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi: jinyoung hyung has his computing lectures later too
> 
> daniel: ah yes  
> daniel: ... windows 10
> 
> ✿ gardenia → good luck  
> ↳ as the school year starts, other things begin. good lucks really are needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ONE YEAR WITH WANNA ONE!!!! ♥ 
> 
> i'm gonna say now i'm not that fond of the way i began bringing up the plot with guanlin in this chapter but hopefully it'll make sense in later chapters

on my (seong)uwus @ongwu  
FIRST DAY OF SKL LADS  IM GONNA DIE

on my (seong)uwus @ongwu  
update: just seen the prettiest boi evr omg?  
hes prettier than @moonbokjang

do(yeon) off i guess @dodaeng  
talk to him!!!!! @ongwu

on my (seong)uwus @ongwu  
im an esfp gay but ill try :/ @dodaeng

on my (seong)uwus @ongwu  
O FCK MAYDAY I REPRWAT MAYDAY TH BOY IS MINHYUN WHY TF IS HE SO PRETTTY FOR

sanha's momager @mjunjun  
FFS GET TO CLASS @ongwu

on my (seong)uwus @ongwu  
,,,ok mom @mjunjun

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 7:58am.

 **daniel** : MORNIN YALL  
**daniel** : we hav eng lectures in a few plz pray for us

 **woojin** : F

 **sungwoon** : F

 **daehwi** : he isn't _dying_

 **woojin** : yet

 **minhyun** : Who is us? @daniel

 **daniel** : me n guanlin!  
**daniel** : can i just say th kid is tall af  
**daniel** : his accent?? literally the cutest thing evr

 **guanlin** : it really isn't  
**guanlin** : hard to pronounce stuff

 **daniel** : hes lyin, its rlly adorable

 **guanlin** : ><

 **woojin** : aw  
**woojin** : i wnna hear guanlin now

 **daehwi** : is your taiwanese accent really strong?

 **guanlin** : idk

 **daniel** : a bit tbh  
**daniel** : its cute af still

 **sungwoon** : aww  
**sungwoon** : wat abt the rest of yalls classes?

 **jisung** : Hello! I'm waiting for my Bio lecture to start  
**jisung** : I met someone called Jonghyun? He's really lovely so we're sitting with each other now

 **sungwoon** : OH isnt he th guy we met @ the party?

 **daniel** : OH YE  
**daniel** : hes minhyuns friend!!!!!

 **jisung** : Oh, you're right!  
**jisung** : I'll casually mention Minhyun then  
**jisung** : Is he at lectures himself?

 **daehwi** : he should be?  
**daehwi** : i think him and seongwoo hyung are at maths rn  
**daehwi** : jinyoung hyung has his computing lectures later too

 **woojin** : oo snazzy

 **daniel** : ah yes  
**daniel** : ... windows 10

 **jisung** : So knowledgeable, Niel

 **daniel** : :D  
**daniel** : o profs here gtg

 **guanlin** : bye bye

 **jisung** : Bye everyone! Talk to you all later

 **sungwoon** : nyoom

**

jinyoungieee @urfavebae  
i'm at computing right now and i just :-)

jinyoungieee @urfavebae  
i know NOBODY here and i'm sitting alone! i'm so fucked please send help

 @chaesoul  
@urfavebae hey! youll be fine mdude <3 dont worry

Hyeonju | #5XID @Luckyinmylife  
I doubt this will be of much help, but if you see anyone else alone, try and talk to them? Maybe you're feeling the same @urfavebae

jinyoungieee @urfavebae  
everyone has already made friends so that's kinda impossible! thanks though @Luckyinmylife

not choerry @cherrybomb  
even so you'll be fine @urfavebae if you need smth just message us ok?

jinyoungieee @urfavebae  
ok :> my class is starting rn, hopefully it all goes well! @cherrybomb

**

on my (seong)uwus @ongwu  
that maths lesson...

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
The professor seems nice though, I suppose. @ongwu

on my (seong)uwus @ongwu  
ig but Minhyun sis.........the theorems!!! @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
We'll survive, somehow.  @ongwu

Jisung @yoonfairy  
Biology today was good! The professor actually knows what he's talking about so I'm relived

guanlin™ @guanlinxD  
lit was good. niel hyung is the best

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 11:31am.

 **daehwi** : hey jinyoung!  
**daehwi** : are you still in class?

 **jinyoung** : no, my maths lecture just ended a moment ago  
**jinyoung** : why do you ask?

 **daehwi** : me and woojin are getting lunch rn from this nearby café  
**daehwi** : wanna come with?

 **jinyoung** : oh  
**jinyoung** : um

 **daehwi** : you don't have to come if you don't want to!  
**daehwi** : i just wanted to invite you since you gotta be hungry after 2 lectures in a row

 **jinyoung** : i'll come  
**jinyoung** : sorry, i wasn't rejecting it! i didn't expect to be asked aha

 **daehwi** : ofc we'd ask silly  
**daehwi** : we're friends now!

 **jinyoung** : :D

 **daehwi** : where are you? we'll come and meet you

 **jinyoung** : ummm  
**jinyoung** : i'm standing outside of the north lecture hall

 **daehwi** : alright, give us a few minutes!  
**daehwi** : see you soon jinyoung hyung!

 **jinyoung** : ok! :>

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 12:00pm.

 **jihoon** : fellas  
**jihoon** : im sufferin

 **minhyun** : Why?

 **jihoon** : im going to lectures right now  
**jihoon** : youre all done for the day i swear

 **minhyun** : Everyone else has their lectures later, I think.  
**minhyun** : You're the only one of us who has it now though.  
**minhyun** : You'll survive.

 **jaehwan** : so mean minhyunssi

 **jihoon** : :(  
**jihoon** : i hate you all

 **jaehwan** : wow OK

 **woojin** : we h8 u too golly boi!!

 **jihoon** : stop bullying me cowabunga c*nt

 **minhyun** : I like how you censored yourself there, Jihoon.

 **jihoon** : ya im around other people

 **jaehwan** : wtf even r ur lectures

 **jihoon** : i think its supposed to be actual training in the mornings and theory in the evenings  
**jihoon** : rn were just getting an introduction and a bit of theory

 **minhyun** : Oh, that's a lot.

 **jihoon** : tbh i think its mostly training tho since im on a sports scholarship  
**jihoon** : ill see

 **jaehwan** : oooo footie

 **woojin** : footies good  
**woojin** : lets all play someday

 **minhyun** : Sounds fun, though we'd all have to actually meet.

 **jaehwan** : ur all in 4 a tret

 **jihoon** : tret

 **jaehwan** : treat ****

 **woojin** : tricc or tret

 **minhyun** : Tret yourself...

 **jaehwan** : WHY R YALL LIKE TBIS TO ME

 **jihoon** : snort  
**jihoon** : oo prof is here gotta blast

 **jaehwan** : is he fit

 **jihoon** : obviously? he's a sports teacher...?

 **woojin** : ...do we tell him

 **minhyun** : Just let the kid have his lecture.  
**minhyun** : Have fun, Jihoon.

 **jihoon** : bye gang™

**

the OG wink boy @jjeojang  
lecture is over, the prof is really nice

the OG wink boy @jjeojang  
downside: its so FUCKIN COLD WTF

oh, worm? @hyeopstop  
arent u doin a scholarship? youll be outside for most of it @jjeojang

the OG wink boy @jjeojang  
"this kills the man" @hyeopstop

**

kim jungwook to: yoon jisung. - 2:52pm.

 **jungwook** : hey babe

 **jisung** : Jungwookie, hey <3

 **jungwook** : busy today?

 **jisung** : I don't think so  
**jisung** : I already had my Bio lecture

 **jungwook** : was it good?

 **jisung** : Yeah, we've got such a good prof  
**jisung** : Has your day been ok?

 **jungwook** : now that im talkin to u its ok x

 **jisung** : I'm blushing <33

 **jungwook** : meet me l8r again?

 **jisung** : Ofc

 **jungwook** : 7, ill be outside campus as usual  
**jungwook** : wear smth cute baby

 **jisung** : I will :-)

 **jungwook** : see u then xxx  
**jungwook** : dnt be late

 **jisung** : Bye <3

**

human fidget spinner @realdefdanik  
just looked ovr oomfs shoulder...instant regret

human fidget spinner @realdefdanik  
how many times hav we been thru the same fuckin bullshit?? and yet its happenin again

human fidget spinner @realdefdanik  
youll never catch me lookin at oomfs phone again at least :-)

unfollow me right now w @joojinwoo  
whats goin on @realdefdanik

human fidget spinner @realdefdanik  
dm me. @joojinwoo

**

guanlin™ @guanlinxD  
got lost on my way to dorms fml

guanlin™ @guanlinxD  
i should ask the crowd of boys

guanlin™ @guanlinxD  
oh

guanlin™ @guanlinxD  
im never asking that again then

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 3:30pm.

 **sungwoon** : GUYS WERE @ THEATRE ATM

 **jisung** : You and Jaehwan?

 **sungwoon** : YH  
**sungwoon** : its so fun like  
**sungwoon** : were doin meeting exercises  
**sungwoon** : gimme a sec

「ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏ」

 **jinyoung** : aw, it's nice to see you guys enjoying yourselves

 **sungwoon** : thx!

 **jaehwan** : thats until the coursework comes along :-)

 **jisung** : Does it sound hard?

 **sungwoon** : nah  
**sungwoon** : it sounds fun ngl

 **jaehwan** : were startin w les miserables

 **jisung** : Ooh, that's a good play  
**jisung** : I'm sure you'll have fun

 **jinyoung** : mhm

 **sungwoon** : thx lads  
**sungwoon** : gnna go now

 **jinyoung** : bye ~

**

cloud child @kingofgoyang  
[ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏ] 7up w the drama class ;)

cloud child @kingofgoyang  
[ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏ] @jaehwan0527 actin sensation in th makin??

aehwan @jaehwan0527  
[ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏ] @kingofgoyang fck it up my boi sungwoon!! yassssss bitchhhh!!!!!!

cloud child @kingofgoyang  
w8 dya got the photo of that one kid

aehwan @jaehwan0527  
th one that fell into a perf split? @kingofgoyang

cloud child @kingofgoyang  
YH @jaehwan0527

aehwan @jaehwan0527  
[ᴘʜᴏᴛᴏ] HERE U GO @kingofgoyang

chengxiao ♡ @sunujung  
oh hey its me in that vid @jaehwan0527 @kingofgoyang

cloud child @kingofgoyang  
u legend @sunujung

chengxiao ♡ @sunujung  
:] @kingofgoyang

**

nu'est gang + the Roomba™ (5) - 4:09pm.

 **minki** : gang  
**minki** : anyone got smth to say?  
**minki** : no?  
**minki** : then ill go first

 **minhyun** : You gave none of us a chance to respond?

 **jonghyun** : Is this about the boy we all saw Minhyun with?

 **aron** : 

 **minhyun** : Hold up, hey.  
**minhyun** : What's wrong with me walking around with a boy? We're friends.

 **minki** : ur friend is hot af  
**minki** : agreed fellas?

 **aron** : Agreed

 **jonghyun** : Agreed.

 **baekho** : Correct

 **minhyun** : Oh _come on._  
**minhyun** : Even you? @baekho

 **baekho** : I'm an honest man Minhyun  
**baekho** : You seemed really happy with him

 **jonghyun** : Hwang Minhyun's finally getting himself a man, we're proud!!

 **minhyun** : HOLD UP.  
**minhyun** : We're just friends.  
**minhyun** : Shut up about it, fools.

 **minki** : _defensive_  

 **minhyun** : Ugh, I hate you all.

 **aron** : Shhhhh you love us

 **baekho** : Everything will be okay Minhyun  
**baekho** : We'll support you and your attractive friend in whatever you do

 **minhyun** : GOD.

 **minki** : uwu baibai mwinhyunnie

 **jonghyun** : See you all! I'm gonna check out the part time jobs around here.

 **minki** : bai jwonghyun

 **jonghyun** : 

 **baekho** : Oh no

**

kang daniel to: lai guanlin. - 6:30pm.

 **daniel** : yo guanlin  
**daniel** : have u got notes from th lesson today???

 **guanlin** : oh, maybe  
**guanlin** : i'll check

「ʟᴀɪ ɢᴜᴀɴʟɪɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **guanlin** : here

 **daniel** : thx kiddo!  
**daniel** : hows th day goin btw

 **guanlin** : ok  
**guanlin** : you?

 **daniel** : im doin well thx :P  
**daniel** : the gc is p great

 **guanlin** : yeah

 **daniel** : u sure ur ok?  
**daniel** : ik i talk alot so just say th word lmao

 **guanlin** : i'm ok  
**guanlin** : i must go now  
**guanlin** : goodbye hyung

 **daniel** : bye linnie!!

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 8:17pm.

 **jihoon** : GUESS WHO JUST BUSTED TF OUTTA HIS SECOND SPORTS LECTURE TODAY

 **daehwi** : you had two??

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : we just played ultimate frisbee tbh

 **jinyoung** : ultimate frisbee??

 **seongwoo** : its like frisbee to th death

 **jinyoung** : oh, wow

 **jihoon** : im alive though, aren't i?  
**jihoon** : it made me realize a few things

 **daehwi** : you had a spiritual reawakening playing frisbee

 **minhyun** : We all start somewhere, I suppose...

 **seongwoo** : only jihoon smh

 **jinyoung** : (´・ω・｀)

 **jihoon** : OI  
**jihoon** : HEAR ME OUT

 **daniel** : what is it

 **jihoon** : i just think that maybe we should all actually meet  
**jihoon** : like, did anyone actually go and visit the other dorm rooms

 **daehwi** : i promised to

 **jihoon** : and?

 **daehwi** : i was too busy talking to my new blessed roomie

 **jinyoung** : :>

 **seongwoo** : some of us hav met 

 **minhyun** : Oh right, I've met Seongwoo.  
**minhyun** : I guess I'm meeting some of you when music lectures begin...

 **jihoon** : thats just it  
**jihoon** : we all gotta meet  
**jihoon** : group meet up

 **daniel** : that sounds good!!

 **sungwoon** : omg can we actually  
**sungwoon** : i wanna meet yall

 **daehwi** : but when are we all free?  
**daehwi** : lecture time makes it hard to meet up

 **minhyun** : There's always the weekend.

 **jinyoung** : is everyone free on the weekends?

 **jihoon** : uhhh idk

 **daniel** : dangit

 **woojin** : GOG dangit  
**woojin** : god *** srry

 **daehwi** : i had homestuck flashbacks for a minute

 **sungwoon** : @daehwi MOOD

 **seongwoo** : lets plan now?  
**seongwoo** : is evryone here

 **woojin** : @guanlin @jisung

 **daniel** : jisung isnt here  
**daniel** : just skip ovr him  
**daniel** : guanlin isnt readin msgs either

 **jaehwan** : :(

 **woojin** : ik ur here dumbass

 **jaehwan** : i was GHOSTIN WOOJ

 **woojin** : MAKE UR PRESNCE KNOWN  
**woojin** : frend

 **jaehwan** : 

 **daehwi** : 1) ew  
**daehwi** : 2) we'll probably just need to work around our schedules  
**daehwi** : we'll find a time to all meet up at some point :D

 **daniel** : right!  
**daniel** : im exciteeeed

 **jinyoung** : same!!

 **jihoon** : right, we'll think of a date in the near future  
**jihoon** : ps. half of y'all are dead for mockin me all this time

 **sungwoon** : oh no

 **seongwoo** : oh,,,golly

 **woojin** : hes gon do a callout post on us STFU

 **daehwi** : #shnsisoverparty

 **jihoon** : as soon as daniel hyung unlovks this fuckin chat i swear....

 **minhyun** : We're such a mess.

 **daniel** : _we_  are messes  
**daniel** : _together_

 **jaehwan** : 

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 9:08pm.

 **woojin** : yo fellas  
**woojin** : went to th nearest convience store bc i need food n youll never B elieve What I just eaw???

 **jaehwan** : whatcha see wooj

 **woojin** : th tiniest gremlin  
**woojin** : currently standin by th fruit section

 **sungwoon** : ...wat store u in

 **woojin** : 24/7 haven

 **sungwoon** : u absolute BITCH ITS ME  
**sungwoon** : U KNO ITS ME

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : Perhaps.

 **sungwoon** : IM GNA KILL U

 **woojin** : WAIT HYUNG PLE

 **jaehwan** : omg hes ded

 **seongwoo** : hyung killed him bfore he could rinish his sentennce :((

 **jaehwan** : sad :(  
**jaehwan** : any1 else in this thread smok weed??

 **daehwi** : jaehwan hyung askldjghalsdkgj

**

aehwan @jaehwan0527  
my roonie frced me into wwatching iceage w bim :(

 @sewoon_j  
i'm teaching you how to appreciate masterpieces fucker @jaehwan0527

owo? guanlin @guanlinxD  
going to sleep. i think roommate arrives late and leaves early

owo? guanlin @guanlinxD  
wonder if i'll ever meet this seonho boy...

hwi  @magumagus  
[photo] jinyoung made me hot chocolate...get yourselves a roommate  @urfavebae

jinyoungieee @urfavebae  
it's thank you for lunch today :> i hope you like the hot chocolate! @magumagus

hwi  @magumagus  
no thanks needed, we should do it again sometime!  the hot choc is the best by the way @urfavebae

on my (seong)uwus @ongwu  
[photo] reaons y moonbok is best roomie:: HE BOUGHT MOREOS!!!!!

human fidget spinner @realdefdanik  
[photo] sleepin w taewoong fr the night </3

one taetsy boi @teddygrade_  
@realdefdanik   

Jisung ✩ @yoonfairy  
Good night everyone! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far! :D
> 
> i haven't been updating on wattpad because it won't let me post photos on fics :( sad life


	7. lavender rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol head big heart @urfavebae  
> ...oomf fucked a furry
> 
> taewoongs personal pillow @realdefdanik  
> KID ILY @urfavebae
> 
> ✿ lavender rose → love at first sight  
> ↳ everyone seems to be falling for someone, though some quicker than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this truly is an AU because i used the old gun emoji in this 
> 
> ALSO the title of this chapter doesn't seem too relevant here now but the love at first sight aspect will make sensesus soon

❁ _one month later_ ❁

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 11:01am.

 **woojin** : its been a motbh n i stoll camt believe th gc title hasnt changed yet

 **jihoon** : im still shocked nobody's ditched the chat yet  
**jihoon** : daniel hyung unlocked the chat a few days ago

 **daehwi** : ofc nobody's gonna leave  
**daehwi** : we're all friends

 **jaehwan** : shocc

 **woojin** : we keepin this chat livin bois

 **jaehwan** : not evryon talks in th chat tho  
**jaehwan** : i m missin jinyoung n guanlinn :((

 **minhyun** : Oh true, they don't message often.

 **daehwi** : really?  
**daehwi** : i speak to jinyoung all the time here  
**daehwi** : we get lunch together most of the time 

 **woojin** : OH YH  
**woojin** : we yot starbucks a few times

 **minhyun** : Ah, that sounds nice.

 **jihoon** : i talk to jinyoung too  
**jihoon** : tho its usually him mockin my sports lifestyle

 **jaehwan** : dnt we all mock jogoona lifestyle tho  
**jaehwan** : jihoons *

 **woojin** : jogoona

 **daehwi** : jogoona

 **minhyun** : How the actual fuck did you get Jogoona from Jihoon?

 **jaehwan** : idk i dnt correct my typos  
**jaehwan** : its gooin against gods plan

 **jihoon** : but still...  
**jihoon** : jogoona!!!

 **woojin** : jogoona jogoona

 **daehwi** : THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL BABY WAY YOU MAKE ME SAY

 **sungwoon** : I SAID EOMMAYA JOGOONA JYAE JOM BWA

 **jaehwan** : STFU IM GONNA SCREM

 **jihoon** : _youre_  gonna scream??  
**jihoon** : YOU DEFILED MY NAME

 **guanlin** : lmao

 **woojin** : guanlin!!

 **guanlin** : hello!!  
**guanlin** : jogoona

 **jihoon** : 

 **minhyun** : Guanlin, how are you?  
**minhyun** : We don't see you too often here.

 **guanlin** : i'm fine  
**guanlin** : i don't get loads of time to message, sorry  
**guanlin** : it's hard to talk  
**guanlin** : i don't know the word in korean

 **daehwi** : personality wise?

 **guanlin** : yes

 **daehwi** : ah, awkward?

 **minhyun** : Oh, that makes sense.  
**minhyun** : It's good to hear from you now, at least. Don't push yourself.

 **jaehwan** : ur still a precipus friend no matter wat 

 **guanlin** : thanks  
**guanlin** : i must go now  
**guanlin** : bye bye

 **daehwi** : bye guanlin :D

 **jihoon** : byee

 **guanlin** : bye jogoona

 **jihoon** : im never talkin to you guys again

 **woojin** : :( fellow 99 frend no

 **jihoon** :  im sorry woojin

 **woojin** : 

 **minhyun** : You two literally hated each other a month ago.

 **woojin** : ppl change aftr a shit game o scrabble

 **jaehwan** : emotional,,,

 **daehwi** : sadder love story than twilight

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kang daniel - 12:04pm.  
↳ guess who just got a job @ an animal shelter?

kang daniel - 12:04pm.  
↳ i adore animals so m rlly happy atm :D

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:15pm.

 **jaehwan** : god  
**jaehwan** : WHY CNAT I GET A MAN  
**jaehwan** : THEY ALL WITHER STR8 OR TAKEN DAMMKT

 **sungwoon** : honestly mood  
**sungwoon** : i just want a boi to c*ddle n maybe m*ke out w

 **jaehwan** : UGH SAME

 **sungwoon** :   
**sungwoon** : wat to do

 **jaehwan** : maybe w should just make otu then lmao

 **sungwoon** : shit dude u right  
**sungwoon** : where u @

 **jaehwan** : my room  
**jaehwan** : 106

 **sungwoon** : be ther in 5

 **jisung** : What  
**jisung** : What the hell just happened

 **jaehwan** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/ ¯

**

regretti resetti @ongwu  
thread of parties ive been to in th past month  mwah

regretti resetti @ongwu  
[photo] me n roomie went to yujins from accountins party which was lit af™ vodka gummies were a bonus

regretti resetti @ongwu  
[photo] party at south dorms  won beer pong ther

regretti resetti @ongwu  
[photo] eunwoos party was also fckin dope, makes up fr her not bein the rl eunwoo :(

regretti resetti @ongwu  
[photo] THIS 1 WAS A WILD RIDE BC TH COPS GOT CALLED OOF nvr ran so fast in ma life honestly

regretti resetti @ongwu  
[photo] best one bc a boy showed me photos of his lizard :(( nvr gonna see him qgain

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 3:56pm.

 **seongwoo** : minhyun heyyyyy

 **minhyun** : Hi Seongwoo.

 **seongwoo** : q abt the maths lecture  
**seongwoo** : dya got th notes?  
**seongwoo** : i spaced out fr th last 10 mins 

 **minhyun** : Oh, I have them somewhere.  
**minhyun** : I'll go and check, hold on.

 **seongwoo** : ykno minhyun

 **minhyun** : I'm back, I'll send them in a few.  
**minhyun** : You were saying?

 **seongwoo** : i nvr see you out anywhere

 **minhyun** : You see me at lectures?

 **seongwoo** : yh but at parties or outins

 **minhyun** : Oh.  
**minhyun** : I've never been to one, so you wouldn't see me there. Obviously.

 **seongwoo** : whyy not tho?

 **minhyun** : I don't see the fun in them.  
**minhyun** : I'd rather stay in, less hassle that way.

 **seongwoo** : dya drink?

 **minhyun** : I do.  
**minhyun** : I'm not against alcohol, but parties seem too much.  
**minhyun** : Why be around a bunch of idiots and shitty music when I could be in my dorm, listening to my own music?  
**minhyun** : I already spend my time around idiots too.

 **seongwoo** : oi  
**seongwoo** : im not denyin it bc we are idiots  
**seongwoo** : but jonghyun is a lad :(

 **minhyun** : Jonghyun once tried to ollie off a slide and ended up in A&E.  
**minhyun** : Aron and Minki dared him to do it.

 **seongwoo** : u and baekho??

 **minhyun** : Perhaps we filmed it.  
**minhyun** : My point still stands though: I'm not going to a party ever.

 **seongwoo** : sh  
**seongwoo** : im makin it my personal MISSION to get u to a party this yr

 **minhyun** : Why.

 **seongwoo** : friendship

 **minhyun** : ...right.  
**minhyun** : I doubt you'll achieve your mission but do what you want.

「ʜᴡᴀɴɢ ᴍɪɴʜʏᴜɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **minhyun** : Here you go, the notes.  
**minhyun** : I'm going to the practice rooms now. Bye.

 **seongwoo** : gdbye future party buddy

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 5:01pm.

 **guanlin** : hi everyone

 **daniel** : guanlinnn!!!!!!!!  
**daniel** : HI

 **sungwoon** : heyo  
**sungwoon** : u msg'ed 

 **guanlin** : yes  
**guanlin** : i should talk more  
**guanlin** : 

 **seongwoo** : ey, dnt strain urself lin  
**seongwoo** : whatcha doin rn

 **guanlin** : language practice  
**guanlin** : i bought books  
**guanlin** : they're helpful

 **daniel** : oooooo language king

 **seongwoo** : we stan

 **guanlin** : thanks

 **sungwoon** : it must b hard to lesrnba completely different language dude  
**sungwoon** : much respecc

 **daniel** : all the respecc!!

 **seongwoo** : infinite respecc

 **guanlin** :   
**guanlin** : thanks!  
**guanlin** : i will get better so i can talk more

 **seongwoo** : tbh u dnt need to be fluent to tall here  
**seongwoo** : th way a good half od us type??  
**seongwoo** : like weve nvr seen the language b4

 **daniel** : its alright just say jaehwan

 **sungwoon** : 

 **guanlin** : noted  
**guanlin** : poor hyung

 **daniel** : snort

**

ya boi d.hwi @magumagus  
i wonder why everything i ever loved is now just invalidating my very existence...

**

jeon somi to: lee daehwi. - 7:00pm.

 **somi** : hey dude  
**somi** : everythin ok?

 **daehwi** : ??  
**daehwi** : i'm fine lol

 **somi** : rlly?  
**somi** : the thing u tweeted

 **daehwi** : oh, i was just quoting a song  
**daehwi** : think nothing of it

 **somi** : honestly?  
**somi** : u sure ur alright hwi

 **daehwi** : ça va somsom

 **somi** : hm  
**somi** : ill take ur word for it then  
**somi** : but if ur arent alright

 **daehwi** : ik ik i'll text you

 **somi** : alrighty then  
**somi** : cya hwi 

 **daehwi** : bye som :P

**

the OG wink boy @jjeojang  
GUYS SOS I REPEATÊ SOS

Jisung ✩ @yoonfairy  
What's wrong??? @jjeojang

the OG wink boy @jjeojang  
THERES A SPIDER IN MY ROOM N IM SHAKIN ITSBGONNA /KILL/ ME HYUNG @yoonfairy

Jisung ✩ @yoonfairy  
You're kidding me. I thought you were actually in trouble! @jjeojang

the OG wink boy @jjeojang  
I AM ACTIALLY IN TROIBLW HYUNGGG SAVETH ME @yoonfairy

Jisung ✩ @yoonfairy  
...we had a good run Jihoon. You were a fun friend to mock and a good child to me. @jjeojang

the OG wink boy @jjeojang  
NO PLZ GIVE ME HOPE AT LEAST @yoonfairy

minghaos fave @samuelkim  
sigh. ill come n save u jihoon give me a sec @jjeojang

the OG wink boy @jjeojang  
update: i lived bitch

the OG wink boy @jjeojang  
suddenly @samuelkim is my bestie hyeop can choke gn

minghaos fave @samuelkim  
@jjeojang suddenly ur the best roomie evr

**

lee daehwi to: kim samuel. - 7:40pm.

 **daehwi** : hey! this is samuel right

 **samuel** : whos askin

 **daehwi** : lee daehwi  
**daehwi** : the kid who sits w you in languages?

 **samuel** : AH HEY  
**samuel** : whomst gave u my number

 **daehwi** : jihoon hyung  
**daehwi** : we're buddies so he's legally required to obey me

 **samuel** : :( lucky  
**samuel** : did ya need me for anythin specific

 **daehwi** : not really, just wanted to be friends

 **samuel** : rlly?????  
**samuel** : :D  
**samuel** : :D

 **daehwi** : you good?

 **samuel** : ill happily be ya friend  
**samuel** : you seem like a lad anywhos

 **daehwi** : yay!  
**daehwi** : english speaking buddies

 **samuel** : we should form a cult

 **daehwi** : you're right  
**daehwi** : i'll message somi

 **samuel** : gg  
**samuel** : lemme reach out to kevin

 **daehwi** : ttyl when the gang is formed

 **samuel** :  cya

  
**

jae(hwan) z @jaehwan0527  
fellas atorytime thread but i just expetienced th beest dickin in my lige n i gptta scream abt it

jae(hwan) z @jaehwan0527  
honezrly??? man was THICC AF qsni pperbottom i didny kno how yo handle it

jae(hwan) z @jaehwan0527  
sudfwny college gcs arent a bad idea ???

regretti resetti @ongwu  
hol up... PAUSE is this abt our gc????? @jaehwan0527

jae(hwan) z @jaehwan0527  
perhaps @ongwu

taewoongs personal pillow @realdefdanik  
u fcked @kingofgoyang ?!?!?!? @jaehwan0527

the OG wink boy @jjeojang  
Y'ALL DID WHAT NOW @jaehwan0527 @kingofgoyang

little giant! @kingofgoyang  
 im glad u had fun too jaehwannie @jaehwan0527

jae(hwan) z @jaehwan0527  
 ofc @kingofgoyang

smol head big heart @urfavebae  
...oomf fucked a furry

taewoongs personal pillow @realdefdanik  
KID ILY @urfavebae

**

somi aka lil' $omi @somsomi0309  
[photo] me w new besties @dodaeng @yoodaeng

Doyeoff I Guess @dodaeng  
[photo]  Cursed line love

aegyo machine yoojung @yoodaeng  
[photo] we goin  brot3 frm now on

**

prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 9:52pm.

 **nayoon** : HEY  
**nayoon** : can i rang here

 **jinyoung** : rang?

 **nayoon** : rant *

 **hyeonju** : 

 **chaeyoung** : go ahead 

 **nayoon** : rite  
**nayoon** : milk is th most danherous of the loquid variety

 **jinyoung** : ...go on

 **nayoon** : lets say smeone hides a knife in ur milky  
**nayoon** : u wont realise until its too late  
**nayoon** : like,,,wats up w that

 **hyeonju** : Why would someone hide a knife in milk though

 **nayoon** : assassination

 **chaeyoung** : should've done that in assassination classroom,,,

 **jinyoung** : then korosensei would've died straight away :( @chaeyoung

 **chaeyoung** : he's gotta go down one way or another i'm afraid!

 **heejin** : surely poison would be easier?

 **jiwon(v)** : poisons more obvious tho  
**jiwon(v)** : a knife is less untraceable

 **jinyoung** : true  
**jinyoung** : it's much harder to get your hands on poison too

 **nayoon** : u can make poison tbh

 **jinyoung** : yeah but i feel like that's a felony charge waiting to happen

 **heejin** : and murder isn't????

 **jiwon(v)** : knife milk aint traceable

 **chaeyoung** : is it even possible to sneak a knife into a person's drink?  
**chaeyoung** : please don't get any hot ideas

 **nayoon** : its kk  
**nayoon** : bomin paid fr my coffeee so shes in the clear for now  
**nayoon** : also YES  
**nayoon** : u just gotta b sneaky

 **hyeonju** : What happens if your foe is too powerful against the defences of a knife and does not perish after drinking the milk drink?

 **jinyoung** : who would live?

 **hyeonju** : Circus acts  
**hyeonju** : Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson  
**hyeonju** : ...chaesol

 **nayoon** : hide a gun then?

 **haeun** : why tf are you all talking about this

 **jiwon(v)** : its got us all thinkin?

 **chaeyoung** : that, and for the first time we aren't all arguing

 **haeun** : yeah, but milk is fucking disgusting??  
**haeun** : who tf would drink it

 **chaeyoung** : we were ONE DAY without argument haeun  
**chaeyoung** : ONE SINGLE DAY

 **jinyoung** : OP...

 **nayoon** : u rlly think that?

 **haeun** : it's gross unnie

 **nayoon** : keep thinking like that  
**nayoon** : in 50 years time when ur bones r frail n on the verge on breakin, i will be there mockin u w my STRONG and RESISTANT bones bc i chug 2 bittles of milk bfore i sleep  
**nayoon** : watch. i will fite u n watch ur bones _shatter_  whilst my milky milky bones THRIVE

 **jinyoung** : w-what

 **haeun** : 

 **nayoon** : 

 **heejin** : kids, what the actual f*ck

 **hyeonju** : I regret graduating the same school as y'all sometimes.

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 9:59pm.

 **daniel** : hey hyung  
**daniel** : im @ jinwoos rn  
**daniel** : were bout to watch faf8  
**daniel** : wanna join?

 **jisung** : Oh, I can't :(  
**jisung** : I kinda agreed to meet Seulgi again today  
**jisung** : I probably won't be back until midday tomorrow

 **daniel** : oh

 **jisung** : Sorry Niel :-(  
**jisung** : Maybe next time?

 **daniel** : right  
**daniel** : sure  
**daniel** : say hi to seulgi noona for me

 **jisung** : I will!  
**jisung** : She's always happy to hear from you and the others  
**jisung** : I'll be going now, bye Niel!

 **daniel** : bye

**

joo jinwoo to: kang daniel. - 10:12pm.

 **jinwoo** : psst  
**jinwoo** : niel

 **daniel** : mm

 **jinwoo** : ya look outta it  
**jinwoo** : everything gucci or nah

 **daniel** :  
**daniel** : nah  
**daniel** : its not

 **jinwoo** : is it jisung hyung again...?

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : hes doin it AGAIN despite everythin that happened bfore  
**daniel** : hes still lying to us hyung

 **jinwoo** : right, ok  
**jinwoo** : ima turn off the movie bc we needta talk abt this together  
**jinwoo** : this aint ur fault niel

 **daniel** : but

 **jinwoo** : but nothin  
**jinwoo** : cmon, taewoongie n jaehanneth wanna talk

 **daniel** : alright

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 11:46pm.

 **daehwi** : hi jinyoung!  
**daehwi** : ik it's late and all so you're probably fast asleepeth  
**daehwi** : i just wanted to ask, do you want to get lunch after lectures tomorrow?

 **jinyoung** : oh, it's not too late dw  
**jinyoung** : also, sure!

 **daehwi** : oof, i just assumed you were asleep cos our lights are off  
**daehwi** : yay! i'll meet you after maths, ok?

 **jinyoung** : ok, see you then! :>  
**jinyoung** : gn daehwi

 **daehwi** : good night jinyoung :D

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:12am.

 **sungwoon** : fellas  
**sungwoon** : yall'd've'f'ld've is a sentence  
**sungwoon** : like wat am i sppsed to do w that info  
**sungwoon** : "you would all have if i would have"  
**sungwoon** : WAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR THW LANGUAGE

 **minhyun** : SUNGWOON, GO TO SLEEP.

 **sungwoon** :   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doubt anyone cares too much but the thing daehwi tweeted out is based on a line from the song 'sayoko' . it's a vocaloid song but it's really sad and beautiful imo


	8. adam's needle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi: he was a total beefcake as well  
> daehwi: we locked eyes so naturally, i bolted
> 
> ✿ adam's needle → best friends/a friend in need.  
> ↳ sometimes, all you need is a friend to help you get by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's implied sexual content in this chapter (word of warning) but if you wish to skip out on that part, it's from where sungwoon starts tweeting

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 5:03am.

 **jihoon** : fellas  
**jihoon** : whats the point of bein alive

 **sungwoon** : !?!?!?

 **minhyun** : Is everything alright, Jihoon?

 **sungwoon** : kid we luv u

 **jihoon** : ?  
**jihoon** : im just sad  
**jihoon** : i have a lecture the asscrack of dawn  
**jihoon** : so 

 **minhyun** : Right now?

 **jihoon** : nah at 9

 **sungwoon** : wtf

 **jisung** : 9 isn't that bad  
**jisung** : Most of us had 8am classes on the first day so

 **sungwoon** : tru

 **jihoon** : youre right but im not used to being up this early!

 **minhyun** : You have 4 more hours until your class, why are you awake now?

 **jihoon** : im @ the gym w samuel  
**jihoon** : ngl the gym is fuckin AWESOME

 **minhyun** : You're complaining about an issue you caused yourself... next.

 **jihoon** :  hyung

 **sungwoon** : gurl let him live

 **jihoon** : why are y'all awake then

 **jisung** : I'm just about to leave my sister's.  
**jisung** : I don't have class today so I might just go and nap again though

 **minhyun** : I'm going out for a run.

 **sungwoon** : i havent sleeped

 **jihoon** : theres 3 kinda people

 **jisung** : You haven't slept?

 **sungwoon** : actually thats a lie i slept fr like am hour  
**sungwoon** : but eh

 **jihoon** : sleep now?

 **sungwoon** : i wish it as tha easy mdude  
**sungwoon** : jk ill try

 **minhyun** : Right, talk to you all later then.  
**minhyun** : Good luck at classes.

 **jisung** : Same to you Minhyun! :-)

 **jihoon** : bye im gnna go cry now

 **sungwoon** : U GT 4 HOURS MAN  
**sungwoon** : MAKEE TH MOST OF IT

 **jihoon** : SIGH fine

 **jisung** : Youths 

 **minhyun** : Tell me about it.

**

Suck My Ass Pythagoras (3) - 11:40am.

 **seongwoo** : YO GANG

 **jinyoung** : logang...

 **seongwoo** : i

 **minhyun** : What is it?

 **seongwoo** : yall wnna ho to th lecture tgther?  
**seongwoo** : starts in 20

 **minhyun** : Sure, we don't get major + minor classes often enough.  
**minhyun** : Is that alright with you, Jinyoung?

 **jinyoung** : i'd like that  
**jinyoung** : i'm still at the dorms though

 **seongwoo** : oof smae  
**seongwoo** : its a 10 min wlk tho rite

 **minhyun** : I'm at the dorms too, although I'm on the top floor.  
**minhyun** : We can all meet outside though I'll probably take a few minutes longer.

 **jinyoung** : that's ok hyung  
**jinyoung** : i'll head out now

 **seongwoo** : SAME   
**seongwoo** : cya soon maths swuad  
**seongwoo** : jinyoungie   
**seongwoo** : minhyunnnie 

 **minhyun** : No.  
**minhyun** : Leave without me.

 **jinyoung** : hyung lmao please

 **seongwoo** : minhyunnnieee

 **minhyun** : Call me that again and see what happens!

 **seongwoo** : u-u  
**seongwoo** : i was silencioed

 **jinyoung** : there there

 **minhyun** : Good.

 **seongwoo** : u∧u

**

king ong @ongwu  
how do i pronouce 

king ong @ongwu  
honestly ezposin theaead but @urfavebae is th citest kiddo n u hope he knos this

king ong @ongwu  
HE SO SHY IM SOB

perhaps i dance @urfavebae  
hyung you're too sweet thank you!!!!!! @ongwu

king ong @ongwu  
no,,, thx U @urfavebae

**

what's a guanlin @guanlinxD  
i still have not seen my roommate 

what's a guanlin @guanlinxD  
i think he leaves early and returns very late or sleep somewhere else

what's a guanlin @guanlinxD  
i want to meet him... :(

what's a guanlin @guanlinxD  
i'm also practicing korean!! hell yeah! i must get better

what's a guanlin @guanlinxD  
really. really must

**

park woojin to: lee daehwi. - 12:55pm.

 **woojin** : musicc gang lessgo

 **daehwi** : meetcha outside bestie  
**daehwi** : bring a fucking pencil this time

 **woojin** : IT WAS ONE TIME HWI LET IT GO

 **daehwi** :   
**daehwi** : i will see you soon, equipped with one leddy boi.

 **woojin** : yesh,,,ok

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

park woojin - 1:35pm.  
↳ [photo] me n ma bff daehwi fckin it jp @ music theory 

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 1:37pm.

 **daehwi** : hey jinyoung!  
**daehwi** : are you in our room rn?

 **jinyoung** : i am  
**jinyoung** : is everything ok?

 **daehwi** : ya! just wanted to see if you'll still be there after my class  
**daehwi** : we should hang out!

 **jinyoung** : i'll still be here  
**jinyoung** : and sure! i'd love that

 **daehwi** : as would i  
**daehwi** : gotta blast, woojin hyung is being woojin hyung again  
**daehwi** : see you then :D

 **jinyoung** : see you! say hello to woojin hyung for me :>

**

woahjin @parkchamsae  
hottest take of 2018: nt all dubbe anime is bad

euiwoongs weed plug @THEhyungseob  
@parkchamsae ,,,bro wtf dont lie to yoself

woahjin @parkchamsae  
IU disnt SLAY the yumeiro patisseire op for yall to speak lke this but go off i guesss @THEhyungseob

euiwoongs weed plug @THEhyungseob  
shoujo anime? rlly?? @THEhyungseob

woahjin @parkchamsae  
yh dude... tear jerkers > dicc jerkers @THEhyungseob

euiwoongs weed plug @THEhyungseob  
ykno wat? tru  
yall evr watch clannad??? @parkchamsae

woahjin @parkchamsae  
OOOOF YES USHIO MA GIRL WHYD SHE HAV TO D*E @THEhyungseon

euiwoongs weed plug @THEhyungseob  
IKR LIKE THEY CAME BK YO LIFE BUT MY HEART IS ALREADY TOO BROKORO TO FUNCXTION @parkchamsae

woahjin @parkchamsae  
wanna cri ovr th series again rogether bro @THEhyungseob

euiwoongs weed plug @THEhyungseob  
ugh ur mind bro,,,yes lemme get the tissues see u in 10 @parkchamsae

**

ha sungwoon to: roh taehyun. - 2:10pm.

 **sungwoon** : taetaetaetae  
**sungwoon** : m runnin to theatte clssses rn

 **taehyun** : runnin??

 **sungwoon** : ya i overspelt a bit ykno how it b

 **taehyun** : thats how it be in dis bitch of a world...

 **sungwoon** : godspeed...

 **taehyun** : hav a good sleep?

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : 5 hours today

 **taehyun** : eyy thats good!  
**taehyun** : its longer than th ushe  
**taehyun** : gtg i got dance  
**taehyun** : hav fun and ily friendshaped friend 

 **sungwoon** :  ily too friendshapier friend

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:25pm.

 **daniel** : hllo guys  
**daniel** : i hav a headache :((((

 **jisung** : Aw Niel, is it really bad?  
**jisung** : Like, scale of 1-10

 **daniel** : uhh a 7 maybes

 **jisung** : Oh gosh

 **daniel** : smmeone HKELP ME

 **seongwoo** : :(

 **jisung** : I would but I'm at my sister's house, sorry :-(

 **seongwoo** : ??  
**seongwoo** : didnt u leave tbis mornin

 **jisung** : I was going to, but she wouldn't let me  
**jisung** : Wanted to spend more time with her brother :P

 **daniel** : rright oks ure

 **seongwoo** : ill help ya then daniel  
**seongwoo** : comin to ur room [NOW]

 **daniel** : thx bro

 **seongwoo** :  anytime broski

 **jisung** : Take good care of him! :-)

 **seongwoo** : will do!!!!

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:45pm.

 **daehwi** : friends  
**daehwi** : i'm freaking tf out!!

 **sungwoon** : r u dyin like daniel too

 **daehwi** : no, sadly  
**daehwi** : i just saw the most _terrifying_  man in my life?  
**daehwi** : he was so tall and scary :(

 **jisung** : How tall exactly

 **daehwi** : taller than guanlin  
**daehwi** : he was a total beefcake as well  
**daehwi** : we locked eyes so naturally, i bolted

 **sungwoon** : u ran????

 **daehwi** : um, yes? who wouldn't  
**daehwi** : kinda hiding out behind the east block buildings now

 **sungwoon** : omg

 **daehwi** : i'm making my escape now  
**daehwi** : wish me luck!

 **sungwoon** : daehwi,,, ur mind  
**sungwoon** : gl

**

#TBT minki had pink hair (5) - 2:48pm.

 **baekho** : I just had a very weird encounter

 **minhyun** : Sounds ominous...what happened.

 **minki** : _intriguing?_

 **baekho** : I was on my way to the music rooms when this kid almost bumped into me  
**baekho** : I was going to say hi to him but he ran away as soon as I looked at him  
**baekho** : Not sure where he is now 

 **minki** : baekho ma man  
**minki** : whydya hav to be like this

 **baekho** : I'm sorry I'm tall  
**baekho** : I'm not too intimidating though :(

 **minhyun** : Wait.  
**minhyun** : Baekho, what did the kid look like?

 **baekho** : Hm  
**baekho** : He was shorter than me  
**baekho** : Blonde?  
**baekho** : He looked a bit like an otter now that I think about it

 **minki** : why u ask @minhyun

 **minhyun** : oh wow  
**minhyun** : I think I know the kid who ran from you.  
**minhyun** : If only you were less tall...

 **baekho** :  

 **minki** : my short ass is cryin  
**minki** : is th kid ok

 **minhyun** : Probably.  
**minhyun** : Baekho's presence made him hide though.

 **minki** : fuckin wish we had thay luxury

 **baekho** : Minki

 **minki** : hai

 **baekho** : Run

 **minki** : yessir

**

what's a guanlin @guanlinxD  
i have dance class later

what's a guanlin @guanlinxD  
i don't want to go.

what's a guanlin @guanlinxD  
maybe this time will be different

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 3:00pm.

 **daehwi** : hihi!  
**daehwi** : i'm coming back now

 **jinyoung** : ok :9  
**jinyoung** : did you want to watch a movie together?

 **daehwi** : oooh sounds good!  
**daehwi** : you can pick the movie hyung  
**daehwi** : i trust in your judgement!

 **jinyoung** : i'll try my best!  
**jinyoung** : i'll try and set up a little cushion fort or something  
**jinyoung** : wait no thats dumb sorry

 **daehwi** : i love cushion forts! it's not dumb  
**daehwi** : i mean, even if it is at least we'll be dumb and having fun?

 **jinyoung** : true

 **daehwi** : see you soon hyung!

 **jinyoung** : see you :9

**

kim jaehwan to: ha sungwoon. - 5:32pm.

 **jaehwan** : hyung  
**jaehwan** : wnna go ovr th theatre stuff togetbrr?

 **sungwoon** : oo sure  
**sungwoon** : wat part

 **jaehwan** : scene 2?

 **sungwoon** : aight ur room or mine

 **jaehwan** : mine is lit cos sewoonies @ th libeary

 **sungwoon** : kk b there soon 

 **jaehwan** : 

**

fuck sanhyuk lives @kingofgoyang  
tfw wen u meant to b studyin but then 

fuck sungwoon in general @mcreeeeee  
what happened next OP @kingofgoyang

fuck sanhyuk lives @kingofgoyang  
u jist find ur dicc in his ass... @mcreeeeee

fuck sungwoon in general @mcreeeeee  
man i give up w u istg @kingofgoyang

jaehwan sunbaenim @jaehwan0527  
 

fuck sanhyuk lives @kingofgoyang  
see u nxt time @jaehwan0527    

jaehwan sunbaenim @jaehwan0527  
ofc anytime @kingofgoyang

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 6:35pm.

 **seongwoo** :    broskis,,,

 **jinyoung** : hi!  
**jinyoung** : how is daniel hyung doing?

 **woojin** : is man alive

 **seongwoo** : barely 

 **jinyoung** : daehwi says oh no

 **jisung** : He's dying?

 **seongwoo** : yesh,,,  
**seongwoo** : without _u_  @jisung

 **jisung** : Wow

 **jinyoung** : ..ew  
**jinyoung** : is that supposed to be cute or

 **woojin** : jinyoung im  
**woojin** : this is y u gotta speak more ur rickin funny

 **jinyoung** : thank you :>

 **jisung** : Tell Niel I'll be back to the dorms in around an hour  
**jisung** : My sister says hello, by the way!

 **woojin** : henlo bwtter yoon

 **jisung** : 

 **jinyoung** : hello jisung hyung's sister

 **seongwoo** : jsut HURRY

 **jisung** : I will :-)

**

Jisung ♡ 143 @yoonfairy  
So, I just got back to the dorms...why are @ongwu and @realdefdanik reenacting Loss.jpg?

woahjin @parkchamsae  
@yoonfairy  | || || |_ 

Jisung ♡ 143 @yoonfairy  
Blocked. @parkchamsae

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lee daehwi - 7:34pm.  
↳ [photo] movie marathon with jinyoungie hyung  

bae jinyoung - 7:50pm.  
↳ [video]  +  + lee daehwi = 

park jihoon - 8:06pm.  
↳ [photo] @ the gym with samuel

park jihoon - 8:10pm.  
[video] is he dead

**

let jogoona DIE @jjeojang  
dya ever lift weights just to flex on @samuelkim

the dancing queen @samuelkim  
im THIS close to postin that vid of you falling off the treadmill @jjeojang

let jogoona DIE @jjeojang  
go ahead, my life is full of failure the video is just another example @samuelkim

the dancing queen @samuelkim  
dude...  thats so sad im gnna go buy you a granola bar now @jjeojang

let jogoona DIE @jjeojang  
 thanks friend... @samuelkim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this chapter is edited correctly so sorry if there's any mistakes ♥


	9. red dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi: is there anything you guys want?
> 
> woojin: a stable life
> 
> sungwoon: no student debt
> 
> daniel: happiness
> 
> ✿ red dahlia → betrayal and dishonesty.  
> ↳ with the first confrontation of the story, the flowers only seem to bloom more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> t'was supposed to upload this yesterday but i got roped into a family trip to oxford circus...rip
> 
> tw / elements of an abusive relationship. to skip this part, just skip the texts between jisung and jungwook.

park woojin to: lee daehwi. - 9:15am.

 **woojin** : hwi  
**woojin** : u there?

 **daehwi** : i'm here  
**daehwi** : what's up

 **woojin** : is it kk if i cme sit w u in ur room  
**woojin** : my parents r bein shotty again

 **daehwi** : hey, sure  
**daehwi** : jinyoung hyung just left to see one of his friends so it's just me here

 **woojin** : kk  
**woojin** : b ther in a sec

 **daehwi** : :]

**

jin jin(young) signal @urfavebae  
question: is 9am too early to order pizza? asking for a friend

moongirl @chaesoul  
its nvr too early for pizza son @urfavebae

jin jin(young) signal @urfavebae  
valid answer, me and hyeonju say thanks chaesoul

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 11:28am.

 **jisung** : Hey Niel  
**jisung** : Heads up, I won't be at the dorm tomorrow  
**jisung** : I'm really sorry, I know you wanted to watch that movie together :(  
**jisung** : It's just Seulgi wants to see me a lot more recently.

 **daniel** : r we rlly gonna do this hyung

 **jisung** : Do what? Watch the movie?

 **daniel** : no  
**daniel** : fuck the movie  
**daniel** : i mean lie

 **jisung** : ??

 **daniel** : i spoke to seulgi noona  
**daniel** : u havent seen hwr in months

 **jisung** : I have?

 **daniel** : ur still gnna lie?  
**daniel** : i KNOW ur w him again

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : Jungwook is my boyfriend, Niel.  
**jisung** : Of course I'm going to go and see him

 **daniel** : so u admit ur a lier?

 **jisung** : If I told you the truth you'd go off again  
**jisung** : We've had this argument so many times. I'm tired of it

 **daniel** : ofc weve had yhis argumwnt before  
**daniel** : u just refuse to accept the blatant truth  
**daniel** : he treats u like utter _shit_  hyung

 **jisung** : You don't understand Niel

 **daniel** : wat dont i understand then  
**daniel** : hm?

 **jisung** : We love each other  
**jisung** : Just because you can't hold a stable relationship yourself doesn't mean you have any right to come after mine  
**jisung** : For the record, he treats me amazingly  
**jisung** : So tell yourself and everyone else to stay out of my fucking love life, please

 **daniel** : wow  
**daniel** : fine then  
**daniel** : ill stay out of ur mess of a luv lofe  
**daniel** : bye

 **jisung** : Goodbye.

**

:) @realdefdanik  
every time

:) @realdefdanik  
every FUCKIN TIME

my OWN weed plug @teddygrade_  
@realdefdanik check ur pms, right now.

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 12:02pm.

 **guanlin** : hi  
**guanlin** : i just left class

 **jihoon** : heyyyyy  
**jihoon** : was class good?

 **guanlin** : i guess so  
**guanlin** : my teacher called me kuanlin  
**guanlin** : i didn't correct him

 **sungwoon** : wow

 **jihoon** : we love a lai kuanlin!

 **guanlin** : 

 **jihoon** : off topic fellas but i just witnessed this really tall boy enter the convenience store  
**jihoon** : it doesnt seem like much but i've jist never??? seen someone so tall

 **seongwoo** : damm  
**seongwoo** : at least u kno it aint sungwoon hyung 

 **sungwoon** : BINCH

 **guanlin** : where are you @jihoon

 **jihoon** : outside the convenience store  
**jihoon** : its called peko something but i cant read lmao

 **seongwoo** : aww mood

 **jihoon** : wait  
**jihoon** : GANG GGANG  
**jihoon** : TALL BOI JIAT EXITED TH STORE  
**jihoon** : HES PROCEEDIN IN MY DIRECTION OMG

 **seongwoo** : OMG RUN

 **sungwoon** : GURL RUN  
**sungwoon** : IF U DIE WHOMST WE GONNA MOCC

 **seongwoo** : tbh ther is jaehwan

 **sungwoon** : nah i dnt mock fellas ive fcked

 **seongwoo** : ...thats valid OP  
**seongwoo** : is jihoon ded he hasnt msged in 10 mins

 **jihoon** : update: i lived. turns out, the tall boy is guanlin???

 **guanlin** : hello

 **sungwoon** : oof  
**sungwoon** : top 10 greatest anim plotwists

 **seongwoo** : ykno gang  
**seongwoo** : we should lrgit meet up

 **jihoon** : snort  
**jihoon** : didnt we plan to meet up over a month ago and we just never did

 **guanlin** : everyone was busy

 **seongwoo** : then STOP BEIN BISY GANG  
**seongwoo** : we gon meet up TODAY  
**seongwoo** : r yall busy

 **sungwoon** : nah  
**sungwoon** : idk bout the others

 **guanlin** : i am free  
**guanlin** : we should meet

 **jihoon** : ya boi is free from 2 onwards  
**jihoon** : i got a class at 1

 **daehwi** : 2 sounds good!

 **seongwoo** : daehwi henlo

 **daehwi** : hiya  
**daehwi** : you guys should come hang out in our room  
**daehwi** : me and jinyoung hyung have made it as homely as possible

 **minhyun** : Homely?

 **jinyoung** : there's fairy lights  
**jinyoung** : we have a lot of food

 **daniel** : i hear food  
**daniel** : sold

 **guanlin** : what room is you in

 **daehwi** : 203  
**daehwi** : honestly, we're too close to woojin  
**daehwi** : that's the only downside  
**daehwi** : also @guanlin, it's what room _are_ you in ^^

 **guanlin** : oh thank you  
**guanlin** : i forgot lmao

 **woojin** : UM  
**woojin** : WATS UP W BEIN NEAR ME

 **daehwi** : YOU AND HYUNGSEOB HYUNG SCREAM SO MUCH

 **minhyun** : ?????

 **seongwoo** : why

 **woojin** : manly scremin contests

 **jihoon** : tf

 **daehwi** : are you guys all ok with coming to ours?  
**daehwi** : we can talk, eat, maybe watch a movie or something

 **seongwoo** : im sold  
**seongwoo** : rest og yall???

 **jinyoung** : i'll be there  
**jinyoung** : i mean  
**jinyoung** : that isn't supposed to convince you but  
**jinyoung** : eh

 **daniel** : jonyoungg  
**daniel** : ur adorable

 **jinyoung** : thank

 **daniel** : imq comin

 **sungwoon** : sames heree

 **guanlin** : i shall come  
**guanlin** : i might be late a bit

 **jaehwan** : helko bois  
**jaehwan** : wats th haps

 **jihoon** : we're meetin UP is what's up  
**jihoon** : you should come  
**jihoon** : tbh jaehwan hyung is the person i really wanna meet

 **jaehwan** : owo? y

 **jihoon** : gotta know what a REAL dumbass looks like in person

 **minhyun** : Oh, christ...

 **jaehwan** : TITE IM COMIN JISTA BEAT YO ASS  
**jaehwan** : 2Pm ON TJ DOT

 **sungwoon** : 2PM is svh a good group

 **woojin** : vompletely valid ppst OP

 **daehwi** : truth

 **jihoon** : minhyun hyung, you're coming too right?

 **minhyun** : I'm not sure.

 **daniel** : *scandalised gasp*

 **jaehwan** :

  
**jaehwan** : y?!

 **seongwoo** : :( ?

 **minhyun** : I'm not the best at meeting people.  
**minhyun** : New people especially...

 **seongwoo** : :( !!!!

 **guanlin** : aw hyung

 **daniel** : we arent too nee  
**daniel** : u met seongwoo hyunh n jinyoungie right?

 **seongwoo** : ya dufes man is hot af

 **jinyoung** : minhyun hyung is really cool  
**jinyoung** : hecka cool

 **jihoon** : you dont have to be good at meeting people  
**jihoon** : honestly? p sure most of us are anxious af too  
**jihoon** : we can be anxious _together_  tho  
**jihoon** : nobodys gonna judge you in the shns gang  
**jihoon** : especially not for being awkward or anythin  
**jihoon** : that bein said, plz come minhyun hyung

 **minhyun** : Wow.

 **woojin** : @jihoon  
**woojin** : 

  
**woojin** : 

**minhyun** : I'll come then.

 **daehwi** : yay!

 **jaehwan** : HYUNGG

 **minhyun** : I live in genuine fear of meeting Jaehwan and Sungwoon hyung in the flesh but... it'll have to do.

 **sungwoon** : 

 **woojin** : w8 gang  
**woojin** : logang if u will

 **daniel** : yo

 **jinyoung** : we are the logang

 **woojin** : wjeres jisung hyung  
**woojin** : hes gotta come too :((

 **minhyun** : Right, it wouldn't be the same without all of us.

 **sungwoon** : bigg words gr soneonw who wasnt gnna come a min ago

 **minhyun** : 

 **seongwoo** : qbdlfnslflf minhyun

 **daehwi** : is jisung hyung online?

 **daniel** : idk someone ask

 **woojin** : ur his bff n roomie  
**woojin** : y not u?

 **daniel** : dont wanna

 **woojin** : wow lazy alreet

 **jihoon** : i'll phone him up  
**jihoon** : gimme a second fellas

 **jaehwan** : ooo....

 **daehwi** : _anticipation...._

 **guanlin** : o-o ...

 **jihoon** : aight i left a really ominous voicemail  
**jihoon** : now we wait

 **jisung** : Jihoon, what the f*ck.

 **jihoon** : o fuc

 **jaehwan** : so quicc tf

 **jisung** : I just left a seminar  
**jisung** : What kind of person leaves a voicemail like that

 **daehwi** : hyung what did you do

 **minhyun** : Jihoon, please tell me you at least _tried_  to act like a normal person.

 **jihoon** : ...

 **daniel** : god

 **jisung** : The voicemail is literally 30 seconds straight of heavy breathing with some strange voice whispering "we await you" at the end...

 **seongwoo** : jihoon

 **woojin** : JIHOON

 **guanlin** : jogoona snapped

 **jihoon** : STFU IT WORKED DID IT NOT

 **jinyoung** : that's terrifying?

 **jisung** : What's this about exactly  
**jisung** : Why do you all await me

 **sungwoon** : that rlly DOES sound like a threat

 **jihoon** : IM SORRY

 **daehwi** : we're all legitimately meeting up today

 **woojin** : legitimately

 **daehwi** : not a scam!!

 **jaehwan** : NOT CLICKBAIT

 **woojin** : ASBFLFNPOMF

 **jisung** : Oh, when?

 **daehwi** : 2 it seems  
**daehwi** : in mine and jinyoung hyung's lovely abode (203 ;-) )

 **jisung** : Um  
**jisung** : I was kinda supposed to meet up with someone at that time

 **daniel** : oh

 **sungwoon** : can u take a rainchec  
**sungwoon** : if its ur sister then i see her all th ti me  
**sungwoon** : noah fencr

 **jisung** : I guess I could?  
**jisung** : It's a bit sudden though...

 **daehwi** : true but it's us  
**daehwi** : we aren't punctual people

 **minhyun** : I'm sure whoever you're meeting will understand.  
**minhyun** : You could always schedule to meet with them another time.

 **jinyoung** : ^^

 **jisung** : Alright  
**jisung** : I'll come meet you all then :-)

 **daehwi** : yay!!!!!

 **guanlin** : :D

 **jaehwan** : GANG

 **seongwoo** : GANG

 **daniel** : GANG

 **minhyun** : Christ...

 **jisung** : Minhyun please

 **minhyun** : Refer back to me being utterly terrified of meeting some of you guys.

 **jaehwan** : 

 **guanlin** : no  
**guanlin** : @jaehwan bad hyung

 **jaehwan** : uwu swowy  
**jaehwan** : i will way dwown my wittle lwife!

 **jihoon** : please do

 **seongwoo** : rt rt

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 12:42pm.

 **daehwi** : hey jinyoung hyung  
**daehwi** : i'm sorry about suggesting our room so suddenly like that  
**daehwi** : should've asked you first 

 **jinyoung** : dw about it!  
**jinyoung** : i'm fine with it :>

 **daehwi** : are you sure?

 **jinyoung** : of course  
**jinyoung** : we don't have to move much now

 **daehwi** : true!  
**daehwi** : i'm at starbucks rn by the way, i'll buy you a coffee?

 **jinyoung** : you don't have to do that

 **daehwi** : i kinda want to  
**daehwi** : i remember your usual order anywhos  
**daehwi** : be back soon! :P

 **jinyoung** : aw thank you  
**jinyoung** : you're too kind  
**jinyoung** : see you soon!

**

jinyoung - a fool @urfavebae  
don't fall for oomf challenge [FAILED]

jinyoung - a fool @urfavebae  
he's just so caring?? and pretty???? and i wanna smooch????? help

kim jiwon ♡♡ @thebetterjiwon  
good luck jinyoungie!! ( ´ ▽ ` )b OK! @urfavebae

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 1:55pm.

 **sungwoon** : IM ON ME WAY GANG

 **jihoon** : threatening

 **sungwoon** : btw  
**sungwoon** : if any of yall even BREEATHE a wors abt my height, im goin to th pricipal  
**sungwoon** : minhyun will bk me up

 **minhyun** : 

 **daehwi** : i think that says it all

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lee daehwi - 2:30pm.  
↳ [photo] the gang's all here :P

hwang minhyun - 2:44pm.  
↳ [video] What an odd group of friends we are.

kang daniel - 3:47pm.  
↳ woojin fowned an enyite can of conke in one go...legend

kang daniel - 3:49pm.  
↳ [video] PROOF btw

bae jinyoung - 4:00pm.  
↳ [video] we're watching season 1 of stranger things and talking about ourselves 

kim jaehwan - 5:22pm.  
↳ [photo] room 203 b th LITTEST gang

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 5:31pm.

 **daehwi** : gang

 **minhyun** : We're all in the same room; why are you texting?

 **daehwi** : laziness, my dear hyung  
**daehwi** : it's friday today so no classes tomorrow  
**daehwi** : it's a bit sudden but we should all have a sleepover or something  
**daehwi** : it'd be like elementary school again

 **jaehwan** : oof im downe

 **woojin** : sme here  
**woojin** : i NEED ta kno how this show ends

 **jinyoung** : it's a nice idea  
**jinyoung** : i can't escape it anyways

 **daehwi** : don't escape :<

 **jinyoung** : i wasn't thinking about it :>

 **sungwoon** : 

**woojin** : 

**daehwi** : ????

 **jihoon** : sH im gonna cry

 **jaehwan** : dnot cry

 **jihoon** :  already am  
**jihoon** : as for the sleepover, sure  
**jihoon** : it's sudden but honestly? im enjoyin today way too much  
**jihoon** : all of our classes were in the morning anyway so we be fine

 **daehwi** : :D

 **sungwoon** :   
**sungwoon** : yh honestly this is fukn af  
**sungwoon** : sleepover it is

 **daniel** : we goin  sleepover bois

 **jinyoung** : (^^) ~

 **jihoon** : @guanlin @minhyun @jisung @seongwoo

 **guanlin** : sure  
**guanlin** : right now is nice

 **seongwoo** : rite on linnie  
**seongwoo** : _rite on_

 **jihoon** : ay

 **daniel** : all thats left r th old men of th group

 **minhyun** : Hey, Sungwoon is older than me!

 **sungwoon** : OI  
**sungwoon** : THATS SUNGWOON _HYUNG_  TA YA

 **minhyun** : You whipped as soon as you entered the room.  
**minhyun** : How can I see you as a hyung...?

 **daehwi** : is he aggressively whipping now

 **jisung** : Please...

 **jaehwan** : damm,,,

 **guanlin** : wow  
**guanlin** : you're _awesome_ hyung!

 **sungwoon** : 

 **seongwoo** : yall stayin tho?

 **minhyun** : Mhm, sure.  
**minhyun** : We'd need to get blankets and the like if we do though.  
**minhyun** : I don't mind getting some from my room.

 **jihoon** : i'll help!

 **seongwoo** : damn  
**seongwoo** : ur so passion minhyun

 **minhyun** : Passionate?  
**minhyun** : I'm just having a lot more fun than I thought I would, I suppose. 

 **seongwoo** : oof

 **daniel** : ,,,yall hear smth

 **seongwoo** : STFU

 **jinyoung** : jisung hyung, what about you?

 **jisung** : Ah, sure!  
**jisung** : We're already like a little family

 **daehwi** : so it's settled!

 **jaehwan** : 

 **minhyun** : I'll go and get some blankets then.

 **jihoon** : halp is comin

 **woojin** : lemme halpeth too

 **minhyun** : Ok, we'll be back then.  
**minhyun** : My room's on the fifth floor though so we may take a few minutes.

 **sungwoon** : thats foine

 **jisung** : Come back safely!

 **woojin** : gurl we gon get jumpd

 **jihoon** : don't say that

 **daniel** : nice knowin yall

 **jaehwan** : plz dnotbdie  
**jaehwan** : jogoona sunbaenim mist live

 **jihoon** : i take it back i hope we get mugged

 **minhyun** : It's the fifth floor...??  
**minhyun** : Christ.

 **jisung** : Minhyun, protect them

 **minhyun** : Considering the fact Jihoon is treating this like a suicide mission...i doubt that's possible.

 **jihoon** :  bai

 **daehwi** : nah, perish

 **daniel** : YO just thoit of smth  
**daniel** : we should talk abt our 1st omprssions of each other

 **jinyoung** : oh?

 **jisung** : I like that idea  
**jisung** : Let's not be too offensive ~

 **seongwoo** : were nice ppl 

 **daehwi** : are we?

 **jihoon** : doubt ™

 **woojin** : lets do it on twt  
**woojin** : th ULtimate shade

 **sungwoon** : ngl  
**sungwoon** : nothin beats yhe shadiest of neopets

 **jaehwan** : ikr?  
**jaehwan** : i dethroned th leader of a furry cult n became the ultimate neofurry, simply bc they shaded my ocs skin n i felt personally eronged and tlly ruckin enraged. i mae syure all of oomfs ended their lil mutual n then pesonally  reported n bankrupted their acc to make sure they wulkd NEVER challenge sir-jaehwan01 again

 **minhyun** : ...what?

 **guanlin** : what????

 **jaehwan** : what

 **jinyoung** : oomf really did fuck a furry,,,

 **sungwoon** : JINYOUNG

 **jihoon** : IM GONE

**

guanlinear ① @guanlinxD  
@kingofgoyang is the coolest

call me sungwin @kingofgoyang  
@guanlinxD perhaps ur th besst dongsaeng 

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
Can we all just agree our first impressions of Sungwoon were just flat out weird?

lil wooji @parkchamsae  
tbh he tried t square up w me at the convience atore b4 @optimushwang

Jisung  @yoonfairy  
Sungwoon did kinda whip when he entered the room so our first impressions...are not good. @optimushwang @parkchamsae

:) @realdefdanik  
are we gon talk abt the facct that a certain someone t posd at the door...

let jogoona DIE @jjeojang  
i had to assert my dominance SOMEHOW ok? @realdefdanik

hong seungwu @ongwu  
dominance??? ur twink ass?? dont make me laff @jjeojang @realdefdanik

confirmed cutest ™ @magumagus  
he got you there... @jjeojang @ongwu @realdefdanik

let jogoona DIE @jjeojang  
u better shut your mouth now otter boy before i fight @magumagus

confirmed cutest ™ @magumagus  
jaehwan hyung said i was too cute to kill but nice try :3c @jjeojang

jaejae the jetplane @jaehwan0527  
in m fefense th boi is cute ok??? @jjeojang @magumagus

call me sungwin @kingofgoyang  
ur cuter  @jaehwan0527

hong seungwu @ongwu  
,,,miss m w that gay shit

Jisung  @yoonfairy  
/Specifically/ those two... @ongwu

hong seungwu @ongwu  
ofc i luv gay shit @yoonfairy  
[HA SUNGWOON N KIM JAEHWAN DNT INTERACT]

guanlinear ① @guanlinxD  
jinyoung hyung is cool too

confirmed cutest ™ @magumagus  
he's a cutie alright! @guanlinxD

lil wooji @parkchamsae  
jinyoung ovr txt: (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

jinyoung irl: ┌( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ @guanlinxD @magumagus

jinyoung - a fool @urfavebae  
the lenny faces... @parkchamsae

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
My first impression of Jinyoung was good; he's the right amount of sassy and sweet. Woojin really livened up the day...to say the least.

guanlinear ① @guanlinxD  
everyone is kind  
jisung hyung is really really kind :P  
jaehwan hyung is funny

Jisung  @yoonfairy  
Aw, thank you. You're lovely as well, Linnie :-) @guanlinxD

jaejae the jetplane @jaehwan0527  
dam str8 im funny  
(jk ur th ctest guanlin) @guanlinxD

guanlinear ① @guanlinxD  
 @jaehwan0527 @yoonfairy

**

yoon jisung to: kim jungwook. - 8:01pm.

 **jisung** : Hey 

 **jungwook** : babe hey xx  
**jungwook** : how r u

 **jisung** : I'm really good, thanks!  
**jisung** : How about you?

 **jungwook** : amazin now ur here  
**jungwook** : whats up

 **jisung** : I just wanted to tell you I won't be able to make tomorrow's plans :-(  
**jisung** : I'm sorry x

 **jungwook** : why

 **jisung** : I'm sleeping over with a few friends tonight  
**jisung** : They want us all to go out in the morning and I can't skip out on it :-S

 **jungwook** : right  
**jungwook** : sure

 **jisung** : I mean it

 **jungwook** : 

 **jisung** : It's just my friends, I swear

 **jungwook** : photo  
**jungwook** : now.

「ʏᴏᴏɴ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **jisung** : See? I'm with my friends  
**jisung** : I could always go and see you after your class?

 **jungwook** : no  
**jungwook** : dnt bother  
**jungwook** : go hav fun w ur friends

 **jisung** : Babe :-(

 **jungwook** : dnt call me that.  
**jungwook** : im going now  
**jungwook** : goodbye

 **jisung** : Bye  
**jisung** : I love you   
**jisung** : I'm really sorry about this again...

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 8:35pm.

 **seongwoo** : i luv google

 **minhyun** : Why?

 **woojin** : produc placement??

 **seongwoo** : it shows m things like _this_  
_**seongwoo** :_ 

**woojin** : omfg

 **jaehwan** : jihoon...sis

 **jihoon** : WHERE  
**jihoon** : WHEN

 **minhyun** : I like how you've sent this as soon as Jihoon's gone to use the bathroom.

 **seongwoo** : yh i didnt eanna die straight aaay

 **guanlin** : hyung  
**guanlin** : what is

 **jaehwan** : ASSHDKFLWF  
**jaehwan** : NOT EVN "WAT IS THAT"  
**jaehwan** : JUST "WHAT IS..."

 **jihoon** : IT'S ME ALRIGHT  
**jihoon** : I WAS A CHILD ACTOR Y'ALL KNOW THIS

 **daehwi** : i just remember you off ellen honestly

 **seongwoo** : ellens fave kid   
**seongwoo** : sophia grace n rosie WHOMst?

 **jaehwan** : 

 **jihoon** : I WASN'T ON ELLEN STOP

 **woojin** : still cb ur famouse tho

 **minhyun** : Do people still recognise you?

 **jihoon** : unfortunately yeah  
**jihoon** : im either the crying boy or the jeojang boy

 **daehwi** : i mean...your twitter name is literally @jjeojang

 **jaehwan** : get rid o yo branding!

 **jihoon** : it's too late for that 

 **seongwoo** : nah  
**seongwoo** : if dan howell can do iit? so can U!

 **jinyoung** : his name is kinda aesthetic though  
**jinyoung** : it's the perfect stan twitter name

 **sungwoon** : @jihoon CJANGE IT

 **minhyun** : Jjeojang is sort of cute though.  
**minhyun** : It fits Jihoon to a tee.

 **daniel** : dont rebrand :(  
**daniel** : well be blamed for it

 **jaehwan** : #jjeojangisdeadparty

 **daehwi** : won't he just throw us all under the bus then?

 **jinyoung** : oh no

 **minhyun** : Can you imagine??

 **seongwoo** : we rlly gettin callout ppsts this time around 

 **jihoon** : im leaving

 **daniel** : is he hidin under th blanket

 **jihoon** : im not

 **jisung** : We can literally see you under the blanket, Jihoon

 **jihoon** : I SAID IM NOT

 **seongwoo** : issa sad day fr the kpop industry ;(  
**seongwoo** : much luved child star park jihoon is gone

 **sungwoon** : allkpop catch dat scoop

 **woojin** : dispatch incomin in 3...

 **daehwi** : i'm so done lmao

**

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
I haven't had this much fun in a while. 

two in the mink @glorypath  
ur finally lettin ya self go  @optimushwang

Aron  @caliaron  
Let your guard down a bit, alright? Let people in  @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
You know what? I think I will.  @glorypath @caliaron

**

hong seungwu @ongwu  
OOMFS HELP

dad of the year @fatherjin  
what's up? @ongwu

hong seungwu @ongwu  
im   @fatherjin

dad of the year @fatherjin  
you're what now @ongwu

yoojung loves u all @yoodaeng  
GASP ur  ****??? @ongwu @fatherjin

hong seungwu @ongwu  
I AM @yoodaeng @fatherjin

이서정 ✾ 00 @seiseo  
YOU ARE???? @ongwu @yoodaeng @fatherjin

hong seungwu @ongwu  
I AM!!!! @seiseo @yoodaeng @fatherjin

dad of the year @fatherjin  
right i'm completely lost. is seongwoo dying?

mj hyung dont interact @sanhasunshine  
he might as well be!!!  ****@fatherjin

dad of the year @fatherjin  
what? @sanhasunshine

Doyeon misses Nayoung :( @dodaeng  
Those emojis! @fatherjin @sanhasunshine

dad of the year @fatherjin  
what do they MEAN doyeon?! @dodaeng @sanhasunshine

Doyeon misses Nayoung :( @dodaeng  
Seongwoo oppa has a crush!!! @fatherjin @sanhasunshine

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 11:55pm.

 **jihoon** : i hunger

 **jaehwan** : thats oninous af but moodeth

 **daehwi** : there's a 24/7 store nearby, right?  
**daehwi** : i'll run out and get snacks

 **minhyun** : Will you be alright this late?

 **jinyoung** : i'll come with!

 **daehwi** : i'll be fine with jinyoung hyung

 **jihoon** : well

 **jaehwan** : 

 **daehwi** : is there anything you guys want?

 **woojin** : a stable life

 **sungwoon** : no student debt

 **daniel** : happiness

 **jihoon** : i  
**jihoon** : i just wanted cheetos or smth

 **daehwi** : i can afford cheetos on a student loan  
**daehwi** : the other things? i wish

 **guanlin** : cheetos?

 **jaehwan** : SON  
**jaehwan** : UR IN FR A FREAT

 **woojin** : GET TH CHEEYOS

 **jinyoung** : we will  
**jinyoung** : me and daehwi will be back!!

 **minhyun** : Stay safe.

 **daniel** : 

**

jaejae the jetplane @jaehwan0527  
so,,,the gc

hong seungwu @ongwu  
we all seein it????? @jaehwan0527

guanlinear ① @guanlinxD  
suddenly i understand what everyone means with the "y'all hear something" jokes

:) @realdefdanik  
can oomfs just kiss alrdy or...

jaejae the jetplane @jaehwan0527  
 @realdefdanik

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lee daehwi - 12:06am.  
↳ [photo] late night shopping aka the true college experience

ha sungwoon - 12:18am.  
↳ [video] andddd we bck

park jihoon - 12:35am.  
↳ 1 month in and i already feel at home

kim jaehwan - 1:00am.  
↳  gnighty

lai guanlin - 1:04am.  
↳ [video] night night everybody 

kang daniel - 1:16am.  
↳ [photo] glad we fknally met, ily all <3 goodnight!!

hwang minhyun - 1:32am.  
↳ [photo] Sleep well, everybody.

ong seongwoo - 1:33am.  
↳  

bae jinyoung - 1:40am.  
↳ i'm losing my sense of reality rn so good night! :>

yoon jisung - 1:46am.  
↳ [photo] Goodnight everyone. I hope all of you sleep happily and well :-)

lee daehwi - 1:53am.  
↳  sweet dreams <3

park woojin - 2:04am.  
↳ [video] ya boi is flockin out now gnight

park jihoon - 2:21am.  
↳ [photo] me and sungwoon hyung are the only ones alive atm  i'm sleepin now tho so bye

ha sungwoon - 2:36am.  
↳ lsst one standin lmao ✩ sleepn well gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to note - jisung didn't actually have plans on the day of the meet up, he just wanted to avoid seeing daniel. his plans were the next day. more explanation on woojin and minhyun's lives will come in later chapters :9 along with everyone else
> 
> ♥ have a great day!


	10. red carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi: i do like him  
> daehwi: but i don't want him to know that!  
> daehwi: we've been roomies for a month, he doesn't need to know about my chaotic gay crush on him
> 
> ✿ red carnations → my heart aches for you, affection.  
> ↳ as time passes, feelings begin to surface. will these feelings ever be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got my GCSE results on thursday and somehow managed to pass everything at least a 4 or over , though to be fair i did write a huge ass paragraph in my physics exam begging for them to go easy on the marking bc i suck at science
> 
> to anyone else out there who got there GCSE or A-levels, i hope ya did well! if not, we can rise up against the exam boards together ♥

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 8:02am.

 **jihoon** : GOOD MORNING GANG  
**jihoon** : i left to shower but text me when y'all wanna go and get coffee or smth  
**jihoon** : gonna assume everyone else is asleep bc no responses :(

 **jaehwan** : hola  
**jaehwan** : evry1 else still b slewp

 **jihoon** : sad life bro  
**jihoon** : i'll be back in a few

 **daehwi** : i've risen

 **jaehwan** : daehwi overlord

 **daehwi** : just wanted to say  
**daehwi** : when everyone else wakes the fuck up we could all just meet outside  
**daehwi** : everyone needs to shower and all

 **jaehwan** : im gnna go asure sewoon im alive n shower

 **jihoon** : does he care enough though

 **jaehwan** : 

 **guanlin** : hello  
**guanlin** : i'm going to shower then

 **jihoon** : gurl

 **daehwi** : he just woke up and left  
**daehwi** : the biggest energy in the room

 **guanlin** : sorry  
**guanlin** : i will come back  
**guanlin** : i look like a rubbish pile

 **seongwoo** : ugh mood

 **jihoon** : is there any point in wakin the others up?

 **daehwi** : hmmm

 **seongwoo** : nah let em sleep  
**seongwoo** : ima go showe too

 **daehwi** : update - minhyun hyung, jisung hyung and jinyoung hyung have awoken

 **jihoon** : lit

 **daehwi** : why haven't you returned

 **jihoon** : samuel thougut i was dead  
**jihoon** : tryin to convince him i'm not a ghost

 **guanlin** : that would be scary

 **jihoon** : ghosts aren't too bad tho  
**jihoon** : y'all ever watch buzzfeed unsolved?

 **daehwi** : what's that?

 **guanlin** : no

 **jihoon** : oml  
**jihoon** : saddle up gang we gon watch it  
**jihoon** : im teaching you 2 fools about it

 **jisung** : Hey, what time did you guys theoretically want to go out?

 **seongwoo** : _theoretically_

 **jisung** : Sh I'm a bio major

 **daehwi** : depends on when everyone gets up and ready  
**daehwi** : i'll say like 10 or smth then we can all part ways at noon

 **jinyoung** : that sounds good

 **guanlin** : i am coming back now

 **jinyoung** : ah, i'll open the door for you

 **guanlin** : thank you :)

 **jisung** : I'm out of the shower now ~  
**jisung** : Who are we waiting on?

 **jihoon** : welp minhyun hyung hasnt returned  
**jihoon** : sungwoon hyung, woojin n daniel hyung still be sleep

 **daehwi** : it's 9:30  
**daehwi** : could always wait a bit more

 **minhyun** : Oh, I'm coming back now.  
**minhyun** : Jonghyun says hello.

 **jisung** : Tell him we say hello too!

 **jaehwan** : LADS EVRYONE IS IP

 **jinyoung** : wow, 10:00 on the dot

 **daniel** : hey

 **daehwi** : right, i'll meet you all outside  
**daehwi** : to starbucks we go!

 **woojin** : i feel like desth

 **seongwoo** : noah fence  
**seongwoo** : thats kinda a u problem,,,

 **woojin** : 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kang daniel - 10:31am.  
↳ [photo] woojin rlly tried to kill swongwoo hyung...mood

lai guanlin - 11:00am.  
↳ [photo] 

lee daehwi - 11:22am.  
↳ [video] let's hang out again sometime <3

**

kim jaehwan to: ha sungwoon. - 1:01pm.

 **jaehwan** : yo  
**jaehwan** : r u bisy rn?

 **sungwoon** : nah  
**sungwoon** : im bored tbh

 **jaehwan** : o  
**jaehwan** : wher r u?

 **sungwoon** : my room?  
**sungwoon** : wats up  
**sungwoon** : u saw me an hour aho lmao  
**sungwoon** : orr do u wanna study

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : i want u to _study...me_

 **sungwoon** : im runnin to ur room this VERY seceond

**

park woojin to: lee daehwi. - 1:24pm.

 **woojin** : hwi  
**woojin** : HWIIII

 **daehwi** : UGH what do you want  
**daehwi** : i was watching hyuna's new mv

 **woojin** : we gotta talk

 **daehwi** : ???  
**daehwi** : what's up

 **woojin** : i should b askin U that

 **daehwi** : explain

 **woojin** : wats goin on beyween u and jinyoung?  
**woojin** : u seem _very_  close

 **daehwi** : we're roommates?

 **woojin** : 

**daehwi** : shut up!!!  
**daehwi** : why are you asking this anyway?

 **woojin** : well  
**woojin** : u were both blushon a whole lot  
**woojin** : gigglin quite a bit  
**woojin** : dont even get me STARTD on the flortin

 **daehwi** : we weren't flirting!  
**daehwi** : ...were we?

 **woojin** : hwi  
**woojin** : ur a fool

 **daehwi** : we're just friends  
**daehwi** : just a bunch of close close friends

 **woojin** : sureeee jan  
**woojin** : u forget ik u well  
**woojin** : ik u were flirtin hwi

 **daehwi** : u

 **woojin** : owo?

 **daehwi** : ok, fine  
**daehwi** : maybe i _was_  flirting with jinyoung hyung  
**daehwi** : you don't think he realised, do you?

 **woojin** : provably not tbh  
**woojin** : y?

 **daehwi** : (´・ω・｀)

 **woojin** : just admit it  
**woojin** : u like him

 **daehwi** : sigh  
**daehwi** : ok, yeah  
**daehwi** : i do like him  
**daehwi** : but i don't want him to know that!  
**daehwi** : we've been roomies for a month, he doesn't need to know about my chaotic gay crush on him

 **woojin** : :/

 **daehwi** : it's one sided  
**daehwi** : plus i love being his friend  
**daehwi** : i dont want this to ruin it, you know?

 **woojin** : oje sided?

 **daehwi** : ye  
**daehwi** : i'm going to do my homework now  
**daehwi** : see ya

 **woojin** : bai  
**woojin** : ...one sidded....

**

daehwi  uwu @magumagus  
so, emotions suck

daehwi  uwu @magumagus  
you know what doesn't suck though? your beautiful face and beautiful personality

daehwi  uwu @magumagus  
i wish i had a chance with you.  

**

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
Look, I know I've been saying this for years now but I genuinely do destest Choi Minki.

minki&me @glorypath  
 ive done nothin to u tho? @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
You replaced all the pictures in our room of YOU. Nothing my ass! @glorypath

minki&me @glorypath  
i spiced it up fr u and jonghyun? nothin hateworthy ther friendo @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
WHY ARE THERE SEVERAL PHOTOS OF YOU IN OUR BATHROOM?!??!?!? @glorypath

minki&me @glorypath  
once again...i spiced it up @optimushwang ik u would love it

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
I regret ever bringing you into this friendship group. @glorypath

minki&me @glorypath  
then get rid of me, pussy @optimushwang

A good Gemini @pockyjr  
...how did Minki even get into our room?

Aron #abolishmaths @caliaron  
In his own words, "You'd be surprised what a toothpick and some old gum could do...that lock was nothing." @pockyjr

A good Gemini @pockyjr  
Honestly? I'm both afraid and kinda impressed @caliaron

**

Suck My Ass Pythagoras (3) - 4:31pm.

 **seongwoo** : swuad  
**seongwoo** : all th maths ppl r goon to this party nxt week  
**seongwoo** : we shpuld go together

 **jinyoung** : ???  
**jinyoung** : who's running the party?

 **seongwoo** : dongminnie

 **jinyoung** : dongmin?

 **seongwoo** : oof soz  
**seongwoo** : cha eunwoo?

 **jinyoung** : oh, him!

 **minhyun** : What's going on?

 **seongwoo** : parrty mdude

 **jinyoung** : i don't think i'm old enough to go to that kinda stuff  
**jinyoung** : or sociable enough  
**jinyoung** : still, have fun! i'll look forward to your drunk texts 

 **seongwoo** : awwe oke  
**seongwoo** : ur adorable jonyoung srsly  
**seongwoo** : minhyun???

 **minhyun** : Yeah, I'll sit this one out.

 **seongwoo** : qué

 **minhyun** : We talked about this before.  
**minhyun** : Parties are exhausting.  
**minhyun** : I'm fine just staying in, rather than being surrounded by a bunch of people who are way too drunk to remember their own names.

 **seongwoo** : :(  
**seongwoo** : ur so cynical

 **minhyun** : I am.  
**minhyun** : I'll be staying that way too.  
**minhyun** : Enjoy yourself there, Seongwoo. Say hello to everyone from us.

 **seongwoo** : oke :((

**

Aron #abolishmaths @caliaron  
When will M*nhyun let himself go...

minki&me @glorypath  
*smashes tht rt button* @caliaron

daily siyeon  @ddiyeon  
my brother...a pussy i tell yall

Aron #abolishmaths @caliaron  
The smarter sibling reveals herself... @ddiyeon

daily siyeon  @ddiyeon  
 @caliaron

**

daniel ig @realdefdanik  
its been a few days but that convo is sstill on my mind

daniel ig @realdefdanik  
why wont you let me help you?

**

jinyoung in his feelings @urfavebae  
!!!!!!

guanlinnie ✓ @guanlinxD  
what does this mean @urfavebae

☆ Jin Hyeonju ☆ @Luckyinmylife  
This is so vague? You've managed to activate Heejin's mom instincts @urfavebae

bomin loves park bom @bomirang  
ur display name???? son??? @urfavebae

jinyoung in his feelings @urfavebae  
 HELP @bomirang

bomin loves park bom @bomirang  
OUR SON IS FEELIN ALL LUVED UP!!!!!?? @urfavebae

☆ Jin Hyeonju ☆ @Luckyinmylife  
Really?? Who's the lucky person? @urfavebae @bomirang

jinyoung in his feelings @urfavebae  
not telling goodbye @Luckyinmylife @bomirang

**

kim samuel to: park jihoon. - 6:09pm.

 **samuel** : oi

 **jihoon** : hey

 **samuel** : wanna grab food together

 **jihoon** : chicken?

 **samuel** : chicken.

 **jihoon** : im sold, lets go

 **samuel** : 

**

dance vid on pinned @samuelkim  
ugh @jjeojang sprinkles his salt so sexily im gasp

dance vid on pinned @samuelkim  
[video] watch...a king @jjeojang

parketh jihooneth @jjeojang  
STOP THIS I JUST WANNA EAT @samuelkim

dance vid on pinned @samuelkim  
[photo] mukbamg king parketh jihooneth @jjeojang

everglowing jaehwan @jaehwan0527  
oomfie is so fammose hes gettin praised for doin mundane shit

everglowing jaehwan @jaehwan0527  
life of a celeb ig!!!

hong seungwu @ongwu  
u snapped wig @jaehwan0527

everglowing jaehwan @jaehwan0527  
 we still luv oomfie tho @ongwu

hong seungwu @ongwu  
ill die for ALL my oomfies @jaehwan0527

everglowing jaehwan @jaehwan0527  
mutual culture tbh @ongwu

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kang daniel - 8:20pm.  
↳ [photo] luv the clouds when its dark

kang daniel - 8:20pm.  
↳ [photo] ngl the flpwers look nice too, alwyas hav though...pretty.


	11. white roses, long dried up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyun: Rest in piece, Ha Sungwoon...
> 
> seongwoo: F
> 
> guanlin: F
> 
> ✿ white roses → "death is preferable to the loss of virtue"  
> ↳ instead of losing it all, sometimes it's best to bottle it up regardless of the pain you feel. perhaps this is the internal conflict daniel's going through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that pink sausage vlive saved my life, watered my crops, cured my ACNE,

ha sungwoon to: kim jaehwan. - 10:51am.

**sungwoon** : yo

**jaehwan** : heyy!  
**jaehwan** : watsbup

**sungwoon** : can we talk quicklly?

**jaehwan** : o sure?

**sungwoon** : dw its not bad  
**sungwoon** : just wanna kno wheere we stand ykno

**jaehwan** : our relationship???  
**jaehwan** : were fwb, rite?

**sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : i like eoin things w u  
**sungwoon** : rlly, rlly like it  
**sungwoon** : no strings attached?

**jaehwan** : yh, thats good

**sungwoon** : oke  
**sungwoon** : thx fr this  
**sungwoon** : ttyl 

**jaehwan** : bye boo 

**

gong seungwu @ongwu  
ladt night was SICK gang

gong seungwu @ongwu  
i cconsumed ALL th vodka gummy bears

dopameme supplier @moonbokjang  
u wild lad @ongwu

gong seungwu @ongwu  
[raven symone voice] yep! thats me! @moonbokjang

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 12:03pm.

**jisung** : Niel?

**daniel** : what

**jisung** : First of all, hi  
**jisung** : Are you alright? You've been acting weird these past few days

**daniel** : im fine  
**daniel** : just leave it

**jisung** :   
**jisung** : I don't want to argue with you anymore Niel  
**jisung** : I'm sorry for saying all that stuff before, I didn't mean it.  
**jisung** : Please just be truthful with me, I'm worried

**daniel** : i said im fine  
**daniel** : theres nothin more to it  
**daniel** : idc abt th argument anymore

**jisung** : Are you sure...?

**daniel** : yeah  
**daniel** : gnna go to class now

**jisung** : Alright, have fun.

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 12:55pm.

**daehwi** : jinyoung hyung, hey!

**jinyoung** : hi :>  
**jinyoung** : how's your class?

**daehwi** : it's fine, samuel says hi  
**daehwi** : tbh it'll be over in 5 so i can't WAIT to just bust out of here

**jinyoung** : mood

**daehwi** : when's your next lecture?

**jinyoung** : o, i don't have one today!  
**jinyoung** : i'm free to sit and cry over coding all day

**daehwi** : don't do that!  
**daehwi** : instead, wanna hang out after class?  
**daehwi** : we could explore the high street together

**jinyoung** : i'd love that  
**jinyoung** : i haven't been to the high street yet aha

**daehwi** : neither have i dw  
**daehwi** : if we get lost, at least we'll be lost together? 

**jinyoung** : true 

**daehwi** : ok, i'll see you soon hyung!

**jinyoung** : wait

**daehwi** : ????  
**daehwi** : what's wrong?

**jinyoung** : it's nothing  
**jinyoung** : just  
**jinyoung** : you don't have to be so formal  
**jinyoung** : you can drop the hyung,, i mean

**daehwi** : oh, really??

**jinyoung** : if you want to ><

**daehwi** : :D i'll take you up on that then  
**daehwi** : see you soon, jinyoung ヽ(^。^)ノ

**jinyoung** : ok :9

**

jinyoung #whipped @urfavebae  
my heart races every time i think of you, i wonder if yours does the same

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:41pm.

**sungwoon** : GANG  
**sungwoon** : SOS

**woojin** : wat

**minhyun** : Why the SOS?

**sungwoon** : IM DYIN

**seongwoo** : how

**sungwoon** : I STEPPE ON A PLUG

**woojin** : OOF

**jihoon** : oh dude  
**jihoon** : RIP man that's gotta hurt

**guanlin** : a plug?  
**guanlin** : ouch...

**sungwoon** : MY LIFE IS A BIG OUCH ATM

**minhyun** : Rest in piece, Ha Sungwoon...

**seongwoo** : F

**guanlin** : F

**woojin** : F

**jihoon** : F

**minhyun** : F...

**jaehwan** : F

**daehwi** : F ~

**jisung** : F

**jinyoung** : F

**jisung** : F

**sungwoon** : YALL  
**sungwoon** : GOODBY  
**sungwoon** : 

**woojin** : HYUNG PLZ

**

ha sungwoon to: roh taehyun. - 2:45pm.

**sungwoon** : bro

**taehyun** : wassup

**sungwoon** : im dyin, bro

**taehyun** : why  
**taehyun** : did sanhyuk finally call a hit out on u???

**sungwoon** : noh  
**sungwoon** : ya boi stepper on a plug

**taehyun** : o daym  
**taehyun** : u need ice or smth?

**sungwoon** : i need emotional spport

**taehyun** : mam i just dance  
**taehyun** : i aint no phycology major or smth

**sungwoon** : PWEASE im in _pain_  
**sungwoon** _:_ i dnt even kno wat th plug i stepped on is?  
**sungwoon** : looks like smth hojungiie left here earlier

**taehyun** : oh?

**sungwoon** : im gnna fuckin kill him  
**sungwoon** : it was rigt NEXT TA my bed? OFC IMA STEP ON IT BICH

**taehyun** : is ther smth attached to it?

**sungwoon** : hmmmmm  
**sungwoon** : o, ye  
**sungwoon** : a tablet?  
**sungwoon** : y would he leave this here

**taehyun** : ,,, yikes  
**taehyun** : sungwoon

**sungwoon** : wait lemme see if its cjatged

**taehyun** : SUNGWOON

**sungwoon** : .  
**sungwoon** : bro.

**taehyun** : y-yes bro

**sungwoon** : y r u th background of dis tablet?

**taehyun** : uh

**sungwoon** : ...

**taehyun** : _perhaps_ its my tablet...

**sungwoon** : U POECE O SHIT  
**sungwoon** : IK DYIN COS OF U

**taehyun** : d-do u still want th ice

**sungwoon** : NO  
**sungwoon** : let me DIE  
**sungwoon** : IM GNNA MAKE SURE U GET LOVKED UP FOR THIS

**taehyun** : BRO

**sungwoon** : 

**taehyun** : am i just spposed to eat th ice now?  
**taehyun** : i got it fr u 

**sungwoon** : GIV ME MY DAMN FOOT ICE

**taehyun** : okok  
**taehyun** : pps just...dmt call it foot ice again

**sungwoon** : 

**taehyun** : OKOK IM COMIN BRO SORRY

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lee daehwi - 4:11pm.  
↳ [photo] high street shop surfing with the roomie 

lee daehwi - 4:23pm.  
↳ [photo] i put him in something that isn't a bucket hat; pretty good, don't you think?

**

lee daehwi to: park woojin. - 5:00pm.

**daehwi** : WOOJIN

**woojin** : ye

**daehwi** : HELP

**woojin** : wat  
**woojin** : why  
**woojin** : whom has hurted u  
**woojin** : does ya boi needs to FIGHT

**daehwi** : no  
**daehwi** : not this time, anyway

**woojin** : wats up

**daehwi** : i'm _gay_

**woojin** : shoccquing  
**woojin** : bich u came out to me years aho wats goin on

**daehwi** : it's jinyoung  
**daehwi** : he's making me feel the gay feelings!

**woojin** : oh???  
**woojin** : REAL SHIT?????

**daehwi** : YES  
**daehwi** : he's just so cute??  
**daehwi** : we're out on the high street rn, just shopping and shit  
**daehwi** : we've taken so many photos together as well  
**daehwi** : we look like a couple

**woojin** : o? wats uo then

**daehwi** : because we _aren't_  a couple!

**woojin** : dya want to b?

**daehwi** : honestly  
**daehwi** : yes  
**daehwi** : i feel so fluttery around him  
**daehwi** : there's just something about him that makes me feel happier than usual  
**daehwi** : i've really fallen for him, woojin

**woojin** : i can c that  
**woojin** : right

**daehwi** : what do i do ;w;

**woojin** : mm  
**woojin** : honestly i jst dont want u gettin hurt  
**woojin** : or overthinkin any of dis ykno

**daehwi** : right...

**woojin** : but  
**woojin** : imo  
**woojin** : jinyoungs a sweet kid  
**woojin** : n i doubt ur feelings r one wided

**daehwi** : really???

**woojin** : dnt take my wors fr it plz  
**woojin** : but i dnt think u have no fhance  
**woojin** : idk, just dnt overthink it  
**woojin** : if u want , b honeat w him

**daehwi** : oke  
**daehwi** : i'll see what happens  
**daehwi** : thanks for hearing me our woojin ~

**woojin** : anytimw middo ;P

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 6:30pm.

**jihoon** : hey!  
**jihoon** : who wants to come to the gym with me?

**jaehwan** : idk her soz

**jihoon** : pls  
**jihoon** : i'm here alone because samuel is trying to finess a girl  
**jihoon** : i just wanna train with someone else

**guanlin** : sure  
**guanlin** : i can come

**jaehwan** : a new challengeer appeocchaes?

**jihoon** : guanlin!!

**guanlin** : jihoon hyung!!  
**guanlin** : yes?

**jihoon** : youre my saviour  
**jihoon** : i'm in the treadmill room rn  
**jihoon** : 2nd floor, nobody else is here

**guanlin** : ok  
**guanlin** : give me several minutes

**jaehwan** : guanlin, fighting!

**woojin** : hes gon need it...

**jihoon** : i'm not going to overwork the kid, i swear

**

buff boi hours @jjeojang  
i'm actually speechless

buff boi hours @jjeojang  
@guanlinxD walked into the room, used the treadmill for a minute and then gave up

buff boi hours @jjeojang  
update; he's now on his 3rd energy bar + offerring me the occasional support

guanlinné @guanlinxD  
i'm cheering you on :( @jjeojang

buff boi hours @jjeojang  
ok ok i understand, please STOP POUTING AT ME @guanlinxD

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 6:52pm.

**sungwoon** : guanlin arrives at th gym  
**sungwoon** : jihoon → running  
**sungwoon** : tread → mill  
**sungwoon** : energy bars → out

**minhyun** : _Guanlin is forcibly removed from the gym..._

**jihoon** : STFU 

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 9:05pm.

**daniel** : hyung  
**daniel** : im sorry fr how i axted earlier

**jisung** : Oh, that's alright :-)  
**jisung** : I'm just happy you're speaking to me now!

**daniel** : its not alright tho  
**daniel** : u triead to speak to me n i axted cold af  
**daniel** : im sorry

**jisung** : It's fine, Niel :-)

**daniel** : yno why im like this tho  
**daniel** : i cNt stand that man treatin u thw way he does  
**daniel** : ur amazin and jungwook treats u horribly  
**daniel** : u deaerve better, hyung

**jisung** : Look, I'm fine  
**jisung** : I promise you, Jungwook treats me like a princess 100% of the time  
**jisung** : You have nothing to be worried about, Niel ~  
**jisung** : Let's just not talk about it anymore to avoid confrontation like this, alright?

**daniel** : oh  
**daniel** : sure

**jisung** : Ok  
**jisung** : I ordered chicken earlier, wanna share it?

**daniel** : ok

**jisung** : :-D

**

kim jaehwan to: hwang minhyun. - 10:12pm.

**jaehwan** : hyung  
**jaehwan** : i needs ur help

**minhyun** : You need my help?  
**minhyun** : What is it?

**jaehwan** : remmber bfore  
**jaehwan** : u said ur sister lieks makejp a lot

**minhyun** : Ah, yes.

**jaehwan** : dya kno what kinra stuff she recomendss bcos i meed more stuff

**minhyun** : I'll ask her tomorrow, since she seems to be asleep right now.  
**minhyun** : Are you looking for pallets or something more specific?

**jaehwan** : idk  
**jaehwan** : wat colour dya think suits me most

**minhyun** : Hm.  
**minhyun** : It depends what look you're going for.  
**minhyun** : If you're trying out the whole "sexy" and suave look, you'd look really good in black clothes.  
**minhyun** : Eyeliner would suit you as well. Not just for a more dark look but in general; you'd easily pull it off.  
**minhyun** : I don't even know what look you're going for.

**jaehwan** : any tbh

**minhyun** : It's all up to you.  
**minhyun** : I'm sure you can pull of things like eyeliner and lipstick, depending on the clothing you're wearing.  
**minhyun** : I'm just rambling now. Though, if you do want to try out some of this stuff, I'm certain I brought some with me just in case.

**jaehwan** : OOF rlly???

**minhyun** : Yes.  
**minhyun** : You can come over now, if it isn't too late. I'll go and search my drawers for it.  
**minhyun** : Jonghyun is also here but he already seems to know you? So you coming over isn't a problem for either of us.

**jaehwan** : hyung mdide  
**jaehwan** : ur so fckin radikal

**minhyun** : Never been called radical before, thanks.

**jaehwan** : srsly  
**jaehwan** : ima die 4 u one of theae days

**minhyun** : Please don't. I don't wish to ever have to clean up a body again.

**jaehwan** : ,,,wat?

**minhyun** : We all thought we killed one of our friends once... it's a long story.  
**minhyun** : I'll explain later.

**jaehwan** : oke uwu  
**jaehwan** : cya sooneth

**

guanlinné @guanlinxD  
more lectures tomorrow... :(

guanlinné @guanlinxD  
i still don't want to go but i need the degree

guanlinné @guanlinxD  
maybe they won't be there this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't really got much to say here other than thank you once again! 
> 
> the title of this chapter is kinda confusing but what it's trying to say is that daniel and jisung have gone through this so many times that honestly, niel is on the verge of giving up + jisung is hellbent on not changing as he'd rather ignore everything than come clean to anyone about jungwook.


	12. yellow roses bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aron: We know you aren't actually dating.
> 
> jonghyun: He does need a man though.
> 
> baekho: Oh, definitely
> 
> minki: he rlly does
> 
> ✿ yellow roses → happiness  
> ↳ as the days go on, moods start to elevate. unfortunately, not all the yellow roses are in bloom yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't really following with pd48 but boy, am i pissed off about kaeun not getting in

what is sport @jjeojang  
we just learnt the bone song for our lecture???

hyeoppeth is here @hyeopstop  
THE TOE BONE'S CONNECTED TO THE FOOT BONE THE FOOT BONE'S CONNECTED TO THE ANKLE BONE @jjeojang

hyeoppeth is here @hyeopstop  
THE ANKLE BONE'S CONNECTED TO THE LEG BONE NOW SHAKE DEM SKELETON BONES! @jjeojang

hyeoppeth is here @hyeopstop  
THE LEG BONE'S CONNECTED TO THE KNEE BONE THE KNEE BONE'S CONNECTED TO THE THIGH BONE @jjeojang

what is sport @jjeojang  
your twitter handle speaks for itself @hyeopstop

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 11:31am.

**jihoon** : i just left my lecture  
**jihoon** : i hunger

**daehwi** : oh hey, same  
**daehwi** : my music lecture is finally over  
**daehwi** : we could go and get lunch?

**jihoon** : sure, why not  
**jihoon** : we can hunger together

**daehwi** : nice  
**daehwi** : woojin and jaehwan hyung say hi btw  
**daehwi** : they're going to the music rooms together so they aren't coming :(

**jihoon** : :(  
**jihoon** : why don't u use honorifics with woojin?

**daehwi** : we've known each other long enough  
**daehwi** : we're like same age friends

**jihoon** : damn

**jinyoung** : hii

**jihoon** : jinyoung, my man

**jinyoung** : that's me

**daehwi** : hey jinyoung!

**jinyoung** : hi!

**jihoon** : no honorifics this time either?

**daehwi** : he said i didn't have to use them  
**daehwi** : we're close!

**jinyoung** : ^^

**jihoon** : righttt

**jinyoung** : uh  
**jinyoung** : is it alright if i join you guys for lunch?  
**jinyoung** : sorta haven't eaten anything all morning

**daehwi** : ofc!  
**daehwi** : join us ~

**jihoon** : sure, the more the merrier  
**jihoon** : anywhere specific y'all wanna go?

**jinyoung** : idm

**daehwi** : honestly? i'm fine with whatever  
**daehwi** : kinda craving a burger though

**jihoon** : god bless i was hopin to suggest mcdonalds  
**jihoon** : we can go there

**jinyoung** : alright  
**jinyoung** : where to meet?

**jihoon** : at the gates?

**daehwi** : ok, see you guys there!

**jinyoung** : :9

**

what is sport @jjeojang  
[photo] mcdo's with @magumagus and @urfavebae

what is sport @jjeojang  
 these two...right in front of my salad

**

sungwoon is woke @kingofgoyang  
knock knock...who ia it?

sungwoon is woke @kingofgoyang  
irs Insomnia™!! @kingofgoyang

**

The Thotshots (6) - 1:54pm.

**taehyun** :   
**taehyun** : HA SUNGWOON

**sanghyuk** : 

**sungwoon** : ???????

**timoteo** : is this anothee group worey moment

**sanghyuk** : it always is

**hojung** :   
**hojung** : When did ya last sleep? @sungwoon

**sungwoon** : um  
**sungwoon** : i tbonk i slept a bit last nght  
**sungwoon** : 4 hours maybe

**taehyun** : o hey  
**taehyun** : rhats good

**hojung** : What time was that  
**hojung** : Like  
**hojung** : When did ya wake up

**sungwoon** : 4am  
**sungwoon** : coulsnt get bck to sleep so

**hojung** : Oh

**timoteo** : :/  
**timoteo** : still think u should go n spwak to a professional

**sungwoon** : ive always had insomnia rho  
**sungwoon** : they coulsnt do anuthin bout it

**timoteo** : they couldnt treat u much as a kid  
**timoteo** : ur an adult now tjo

**sungwoon** : ig  
**sungwoon** : idk

**hojung** :   
**hojung** : When's your next lecture

**sungwoon** : uhhh  
**sungwoon** : 2:30

**hojung** : Oke  
**hojung** : After that class, get some rest  
**hojung** : Try to at least

**sanghyuk** : hm

**timoteo** : so r we not gnna...

**sungwoon** : i dnt wanna rall to anyone  
**sungwoon** : womt b able to help anyways  
**sungwoon** : gtg gnna shower

**timoteo** : aight  
**timoteo** : ttyl

**hojung** : Byeyo  
**hojung** : Anyone wanna grab boba w me right now

**sanghyuk** : o me  
**sanghyuk** : ill come meet you now  
**sanghyuk** : hope things improve sungwoonie

**taehyun** : ^^ 

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 2:01pm.

**seongwoo** : minhyun!!!!

**minhyun** : Yes?  
**minhyun** : That's an alarming amount of explanation marks...are you in trouble?

**seongwoo** : nah  
**seongwoo** : not this time anuway

**minhyun** : Valid...

**seongwoo** : wanna go to class togetbrr?  
**seongwoo** : we got maths

**minhyun** : Oh, right.

**seongwoo** : whaddya say?  
**seongwoo** : we can rven walk bck together

**minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Can I ask you a question?

**seongwoo** : th floor is urs

**minhyun** : Why are you so desperate to hang out with me?

**seongwoo** : ?  
**seongwoo** : bc ur a chill dude?  
**seongwoo** : dya not like me or smth

**minhyun** : No, it's not that.  
**minhyun** : It's just confusing, since you've been doing it from day 1.  
**minhyun** : Is that really the reason?

**seongwoo** : ofc!  
**seongwoo** : ur a cool ftiend n once again, a chill dude

**minhyun** : Right, ok.

**seongwoo** : we walkin to maths together then?

**minhyun** : I suppose so.

**seongwoo** : AY  
**seongwoo** : just kno that its my personal mission ta make u laugh at least once todaay 

**minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Alright...

**seongwoo** : cya ourside!!

**

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
I've always said everyone in my life (including me) is a little bit weird, but this takes the cake.

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
It's a really kind thing to do though...it almost seems sincere.

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
 Here's to hoping this isn't just the usual lies this time around!

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 3:46pm.

**daniel** : gang  
**daniel** : im cryin in th club

**jisung** : You're in the club?

**daniel** : ykno i regret teachin u memes sometkmes hyung

**jisung** : I know what memes are  
**jisung** : You just opened my eyes to a world of _that's my real hair, fool_  and _Voldemort Sunbaenim_

**woojin** : @daniel y r u crhin hyung

**daniel** : glad u asked

「ᴋᴀɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

**jisung** : What's that?

**daniel** : GLAD U ASKED  
**daniel** : this is my fckin eng work

**woojin** : wat  
**woojin** : wat do th words MEAN hyung...

**daniel** : I WISH I KNEW MDUDE  
**daniel** : its so confuson  
**daniel** : likez,,ik ill get it if i reread it  
**daniel** : but its still hard

**woojin** : damn

**jihoon** : aw, thats so sad daniel hyung  
**jihoon** : can we hit  101 likes?

**jisung** : Jihoon, please

**daniel** : U

**jihoon** : eng lit aint like this  
**jihoon** : we research the book  
**jihoon** : we then besmerch the book  
**jihoon** : its usually written by some racist bigot ngl  
**jihoon** : our work is never that hard so ya boi park jihoon is livin his best life (sunglasses)

**woojin** : jihoon asdhfjfkw

**daniel** : BRAT  
**daniel** : IM GNNA KILL U

**jihoon** : #fuckenglishlanguagelives  
**jihoon** : have fun sufferin w yo dumbass work! 

**daniel** :   
**daniel** : when i nxt see u i stg

**jisung** : Guys, don't fight 

**woojin** : ksi vs logan paul who?  
**woojin** : park johoon vs kang daniel is th true fight of th year

**

kang daniel to: lai guanlin. - 3:55pm.

**daniel** : yo linnie!  
**daniel** : ur th only one thwt understands my sufferin eng lang ass

**guanlin** : 

**daniel** : lmao  
**daniel** : u ok, btw?

**guanlin** : i'm alright

**daniel** : rly?  
**daniel** : u seemed kinda off in th lecture ngl  
**daniel** : like...rlly outta it

**guanlin** : i'm just a little tired  
**guanlin** : don't worry  
**guanlin** : class is fun because i sit with you

**daniel** : good good  
**daniel** : if u evr need help dnt hesittaye to ask ok?  
**daniel** : ik u stay behind w th prof a lot  
**daniel** : but idm tryin to help

**guanlin** : thank you hyung   
**guanlin** : i shall ask you for help more  
**guanlin** : must go to dance class now

**daniel** : aight  
**daniel** : forgoet our classes r at totally diff times  
**daniel** : have fun kiddo!

**guanlin** : i will  
**guanlin** : have a lovely day hyung

**daniel** : u too!!

**

sigh guanlin @guanlinxD  
[photo] on my way to dance class 

มินนี่ ☆ @matchaminnie  
youre practicing korean even now? wowee @guanlinxD

prettiest rapstar @officialsoyeon  
reading language books on the way to class, we raised you RIGHT @guanlinxD

sigh guanlin @guanlinxD  
 thank you, i miss you noonas @matchaminnie @officialsoyeon

oh, wig? @shupaps  
We liter ally liv e across campus to y ou , visit s ometime @guanlinxD @officialsoyeon @matchaminnie

**

kim jonghyun to: hwang minhyun. - 4:08pm.

**jonghyun** : Hey Minhyun!  
**jonghyun** : Are you in our room atm?

**minhyun** : I'm not, sorry.

**jonghyun** : Oh, where are you

**minhyun** : Music practice rooms, though I'll be leaving in a minute.

**jonghyun** : I'm kinda close by, do you wanna walk back together?

**minhyun** : Oh, actually...  
**minhyun** : I'm in the practice room with someone else. We're walking back together.  
**minhyun** : You're free to join us...

**jonghyun** : Who is it?

**minhyun** : Just Seongwoo.

**jonghyun** : 

**minhyun** : What?

**jonghyun** : Give me a moment

**minhyun** : Wait, what do you mean?

**

this is so sad alexa play flashback (5) - 4:17pm.

**jonghyun** : 

**minki** : huwat

**jonghyun** : A certain Hwang Minhyun is getting _awfully close_ with an Ong Seongwoo...

**aron** : Oh?

**minki** : icb minhyuns finally gor a man...

**minhyun** : WAIT.

**jonghyun** : Thank goodness...

**baekho** : Minhyun  
**baekho** : I salute you

**aron** : 

**minhyun** : For the last time, me and Seongwoo are _friends!_  
**minhyun _:_** Why are you guys being like this, anyway?

**minki** : bc we luv u

**minhyun** : .-.

**aron** : In all seriousness,  
**aron** : We know you aren't actually dating.

**jonghyun** : He does need a man though.

**baekho** : Oh, definitely

**minki** : he rlly does

**minhyun** : You're all awful people...

**jonghyun** : It's just nice to see you letting someone in for once?  
**jonghyun** : It's so rare that we can't help but make comments

**minki** : well stop if ya rlly want us to :3

**minhyun** : ...  
**minhyun** : It's alright.  
**minhyun** : I'll be going now, bye.

**minki** : LET HIM IN MINHYUN

**baekho** : Please do  
**baekho** : He's so happy lately

**aron** : ^^

**baekho** : I hope we get a wedding invite

**jonghyun** : Do you think he'll let us play that one song we made in high school?  
**jonghyun** : You know, the anti bullying one?

**minki** : dude our songs SLAPPD

**aron** : Seongwoo better appreciate the musical stylings of "KOOLest'

**jonghyun** : I still play our album occasionally

**minhyun** : I sense you talking about our high school group.  
**minhyun** : Don't.  
**minhyun** : Do not even _utter_  the word KOOLest, ever again.  
**minhyun** : If you do, I swear to the highest heavens that I will find you.

**minki** : scary,,,

**baekho** : " _This is a story about a dwarf and giant but it’s gonna end just like David and Goliath_ "

**minhyun** : STOP

**

its all ok ok @jaehwan0527  
storytime: my roomate hatwws me?

its all ok ok @jaehwan0527  
call out post for my eoomie: got rid of myy fuckin twinkies!!

 @sewoon_j  
no, right lsts get this clear. this is a no twinkie zone @jaehwan0527

its all ok ok @jaehwan0527  
then y wm i stkll in this room @sewoon_j

 @sewoon_j  
call yourself a twinkie again and u won't be for much longer! @jaehwan0527

**

what is sport @jjeojang  
so, are jinhwi dating or...

bbae jinyoung @urfavebae  
???????? @jjeojang

no woojin club @magumagus  
HOLD UP, HUH. @jjeojang

bbae jinyoung @urfavebae  
i'm not dating anyone ;;;

no woojin club @magumagus  
; w ; we arent together

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 5:10pm.

**daehwi** : helloo  
**daehwi** : i feel like we should clarify here  
**daehwi** : me and @jinyoung are just friends!

**jinyoung** : oh, would you look at that  
**jinyoung** : i was just abt to say something about this too  
**jinyoung** : we are friends and nothing else 

**jaehwan** : ssure ok

**guanlin** : 

**daehwi** : is the matter put to rest now?

**jinyoung** : :> i guess so!

**jihoon** : so y'all arent dating?

**daehwi** : nope!

**jinyoung** : no ~

**jihoon** :  alrighty

**jaehwan** : jihoon u fol STFU

**jihoon** : is very shut up from now on

**jaehwan** : good

**jinyoung** : ?????

**

oh, a chat? (5) - 5:21pm.

**somi** : so  
**somi** : daehwi

**daehwi** : what

**somi** : hows the crush

**donghyun** : You're just gonna ask flat out

**somi** : 

**daehwi** : it's hell, thanks!

**woojin** : :(  
**woojin** : hwi

**daehwi** : it's nothing too bad  
**daehwi** : just...  
**daehwi** : he'll never feel the same way  
**daehwi** : i'm kinda sad about that

**somi** : kinda?

**daehwi** : ,,,kinda

**youngmin** : ddont worry  
**youngmin** : yyou can still get over this boy  
**youngmin** : tthats if he defo doesn't feel the same

**daehwi** : ig  
**daehwi** : we're roomies tho  
**daehwi** : i can't stop myself from wanting to steal a smooch

**donghyun** :   
**donghyun** : Don't stress over it too much  
**donghyun** : It'll fade soon 

**daehwi** : you think so?

**donghyun** : I know so 

**somi** : r we sure this boi foesnt feel the same

**daehwi** : certain  
**daehwi** : why would he

**woojin** : daehwi.

**daehwi** : sorry sorry  
**daehwi** : jinyoung doesn't like me back, for sure

**somi** : :( boi doesnt kno what he missin out on

**youngmin** : iif you ever need to talk  
**youngmin** : wwe're here   
**youngmin** : pplus if this boy breaks your heart we'll find him

**daehwi** : don't do that

**somi** : friendship rules  
**somi** : we must

**woojin** : i luv jinyoung n all  
**woojin** : but yh, mood

**donghyun** : You'll be alright Daehwii  
**donghyun** : Once again, if you need to talk we're here

**somi** : ^^ 

**daehwi** : thanks <3  
**daehwi** : ily all

**woojin** : we luv h too

**youngmin** : wwe love you blessed son

**

bbae jinyoung @urfavebae  
my longest :( ever

bbae jinyoung @urfavebae  
i'm going to sleep now bye ig

**

junhyuk with a gun @92tobor  
uwu goodnight fwiends! teeheee

junhyuk with a gun @92tobor  
p.s. sungwoonie pwease sleep ♡ ono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i start sixth form next wednesday so if updates slow down, sorry ; - ;


	13. bellwort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somi: trust me  
> somi: or as th spanish would say: confía en mí
> 
> ✿ bellwort → hopelessness  
> ↳ maybe that hopeless feeling with serve them well in the future. for now? not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - panic attack. from the second time that the good girls chat pops up (after jinyoung texts daehwi), skip that entire part if you need to.
> 
> also TW for abusive relationships from jungwook and jisung's texts. thank you.

❁ one week later ❁

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kang daniel - 10:01am.  
↳ [photo] @ th library w jisung hyung 

yoon jisung - 10:03am.  
↳ [photo]  with Niel ☆

yoon jisung - 10:04am.  
↳ [video] He looks so sophisicated, bless 

**

kim jungwook to: yoon jisung. - 10:08am.

 **jungwook** : babe.

 **jisung** : Oh, hey babe x  
**jisung** : How is everything?

 **jungwook** : y would u care  
**jungwook** : arnt u hanging out w ur friend

 **jisung** : I am  
**jisung** : That doesn't mean I don't care :-(

 **jungwook** : sure  
**jungwook** : act like u dnt ignore me for ur shitty friends all the time

 **jisung** : Do I?

 **jungwook** : um, yes?  
**jungwook** : u want me to remind u of all the times u ignored me fr them?

 **jisung** : No, I'm sorry  
**jisung** : I'll be better, I swear 

 **jungwook** :   
**jungwook** : save it  
**jungwook** : im so done

 **jisung** : Wait!

 **jungwook** : what.

 **jisung** : Please don't be mad  
**jisung** : I'm so sorry I keep ditching you, I won't do it again baby  
**jisung** : I love you so, so much and I'll definitely change    
**jisung** : Plesse don't leave me

 **jungwook** : u mean that?

 **jisung** : Of course

 **jungwook** : prove it to me then

 **jisung** : Of course babe x  
**jisung** : How, exactly

 **jungwook** : come ovr  
**jungwook** : ditch ur friend n class

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : I'll be there in half an hour 

 **jungwook** : u better be

 **jisung** : I will, promise.

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 10:20am.

 **daniel** : just got ditched @ th library lads!

 **sungwoon** : tel us wat happened lad

 **daniel** : i got ditched in th library

 **sungwoon** : yea but y

 **daniel** : cos jisung hyung left me

 **sungwoon** : in th library?

 **daniel** : yea it was in the library

 **seongwoo** :   
**seongwoo** : why r yall like this

 **sungwoon** : lmqo  
**sungwoon** : jk aside r u ok raniel

 **daniel** : idk  
**daniel** : gnna muffle my face in a book noe or smtb

 **seongwoo** : ????  
**seongwoo** : u want me ta join u?

 **sungwoon** : ^^  
**sungwoon** : gurl same

 **daniel** : nah ill be fine  
**daniel** : thx fr the concern tho 

**

my roomies famous @samuelkim  
@jjeojang CHECC TWITTER FOOL

jisnooze @jjeojang  
what what what @samuelkim

my roomies famous @samuelkim  
UR MENTIONS CHRKV THEM @jjeojang

jisnooze @jjeojang  
ok???? @samuelkim

jisnooze @jjeojang  
how.

jisnooze @jjeojang  
why.

jisnooze @jjeojang  
WHO TF DID IT

has done nothing wrong ever @hyeopstop  
...

jisnooze @jjeojang  
YOU leaked vids of me acting????!!? @hyeopstop

has done nothing wrong ever @hyeopstop  
th world needed to see them jihoon owo @jjeojang

jisnooze @jjeojang  
you HOE IVE SPENT YEARS TRYIN TO FORGET THE ACTIN PAIN AND NOW... @hyeopstop

has done nothing wrong ever @hyeopstop  
ily bestie  uwu , youll thank me later @jjeojang

jisnooze @jjeojang  
i will make sure u never see daylight again @hyeopstop

**

ong | BIDMAS bitch @ongwu  
hey @jjeojang

jisnooze @jjeojang  
what @ongwu

ong | BIDMAS bitch @ongwu  
nae maeum soge jeojang!      

ong | BIDMAS bitch @ongwu  
jihoon bloked me...frendship is dead

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kim jaehwan - 1:40pm.  
↳ [video] jist lil ol' me doin an actin piece...

kim jaehwan - 1:40pm.  
↳ [video] monologue vid 

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 1:56pm.

 **sungwoon** : ya evr jist  
**sungwoon** : _haav talented friends?_

 **jihoon** : is this abt jaehwan hyungs status  
**jihoon** : because MOOD

 **daehwi** : give oomf an oscar

 **sungwoon** : LEGIT  
**sungwoon** : out acted aout entite flass  
**sungwoon** : man broight me to tears  
**sungwoon** : CAN I GET SN AMEN IP IN HERE FOLKS

 **jihoon** : AMEN

 **daehwi** : AMEN

 **woojin** : ah  
**woojin** : _men_

 **daehwi** : fuckin relatable dude

 **jaehwan** : guysssss  
**jaehwan** : ur si kind

 **minhyun** : You're a good actor, Jaehwan.  
**minhyun** : Is it what you're wanting to do in the future?

 **jaehwan** : nah i like singin  
**jaehwan** : but i do thst outisde o seoul high so

 **sungwoon** : ur talented @ that too

 **jaehwan** : oof,,  
**jaehwan** : ty sungwoon hyung

 **sungwoon** : no need to thank me  
**sungwoon** : just tellin u th truth

 **jaehwan** : 

 **jihoon** : GG man

 **daehwi** :   

 **minhyun** : Topic change,  
**minhyun** : I feel like we should talk about the elephant in the room, so to speak.

 **jaehwan** : th other talented acotr her?

 **jihoon** : plese

 **woojin** : r we talkin abt jjihoons past

 **jaehwan** : ofc

 **sungwoon** : thats life babes!

 **minhyun** : The acting isn't bad at all.  
**minhyun** : It's just...

 **daehwi** : it's cringe culture, hyung.

 **minhyun** : Pretty much.

 **sungwoon** : watcha gon do jihoon

 **jihoon** : honestly  
**jihoon** : might as well use this as growth

 **woojin** : growth?

 **jihoon** : mhm  
**jihoon** : gotta learn to accept my regretful past somehow  
**jihoon** : not like i can change it

 **jaehwan** : dam  
**jaehwan** : ur so deep

 **jihoon** : damn straight  
**jihoon** : i grew up watching kdramas  
**jihoon** : i know how to deliver a fuckin good speech all time any time

 **minhyun** : -_-

 **daehwi** : at least you're choosing to accept it  
**daehwi** : we can still mock you

 **woojin** : jihoon wil always be golly boi

 **jihoon** :  that shit rlly hurted,,,stop

 **minhyun** : Good times.

 **jaehwan** : 

**

prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 2:12pm.

 **jiwon(v)** : we are  
**jiwon(v)** : 7 days without gay bs

 **jinyoung** : WHY TF IS HE SO AMAZING FOR

 **jiwon(v)** : ...

 **hyeonju** : 0 days without gay bs *

 **jiwon(g)** : whats the haps now jinyoung

 **jinyoung** : can i just  
**jinyoung** : flat out rant to you all

 **hyeonju** : Go ahead

 **jiwon(v)** : nobodys stoppin ya

 **jinyoung** : 

  
**jinyoung** : thank you  
**jinyoung** : the other day, my friend posted on twitter asking if i'm dating daehwi  
**jinyoung** : we both said no obviously but i can't stop thinking about it??  
**jinyoung** : i know we both said no but now it really does feel like i got no chance in hell with him and i'm :<  
**jinyoung** : plus nothings changed between us? he's still so kind and beautiful and thoughtful and I AM NOT WORTHY

 **jiwon(g)** : damn  
**jiwon(g)** : thats a lot to take in

 **nayoon** : tbh u tuys look n avt like a coupley  
**nayoon** : completely understsnd where this friend was conin from

 **jinyoung** : 

 **hyeonju** : Don't be discouraged  
**hyeonju** : There's nothing saying you have no chance with him anymore  
**hyeonju** : You just have to keep working your Jinyoung-like charms

 **jiwon(g)** : u _both_  said no  
**jiwon(g)** : what if he ltbinks he has no chance w u

 **jiwon(v)** :  tbh u didnt give it much time either

 **jinyoung** : fuck

 **hyeonju** :   
**hyeonju** : You shouldn't give up so easily, just saying  
**hyeonju** : Make your crush known or something

 **chaesol** : be bold  
**chaesol** : giving up is for the weak

 **jiwon(g)** : exactly!

 **jinyoung** : what should i do then?  
**jinyoung** : i mean  
**jinyoung** : i really like him  
**jinyoung** : but eh

 **jiwon(v)** : ask him out

 **jinyoung** : death? is that what you want for me?  
**jinyoung** : immediate DEATH noona?

 **hyeonju** : Jiwon unnie fears nothing

 **jiwon(g)** : other jiwons dont claim her :/

 **jiwon(v)** : w8 hol up  
**jiwon(v)** : i mwqn ask him out as frends  
**jiwon(v)** : like,,, coffee or smth

 **chaesol** : ohh  
**chaesol** : that makes more sense 

 **jinyoung** : should i?  
**jinyoung** : it's a good idea but what if he says no

 **jiwon(v)** : jinyoungie i can hear ya overthunkin from here  
**jiwon(v)** : dw

 **hyeonju** : You'll never know until it happens  
**hyeonju** : Worst thing he can do is say no, but I highly doubt he will

 **chaesol** : go for it!

 **jinyoung** : uuuu fine  
**jinyoung** : i'll text him now...

 **jiwon(g)** : fightingg ~~~~

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 2:35pm.

 **jinyoung** : hi!

 **daehwi** : jinyoung! hey :D

 **jinyoung** : um  
**jinyoung** : are you busy later?

 **daehwi** : nop, i have no lectures today  
**daehwi** : i'm _free_

 **jinyoung** : oo, lucky you! :9

 **daehwi** : i'd like to think so  
**daehwi** : what's up?

 **jinyoung** : just wondering  
**jinyoung** : do you maybe  
**jinyoung** : want to hang out?

 **daehwi** : ooh, sure!  
**daehwi** : do you have anything in mind?

 **jinyoung** : hm  
**jinyoung** : i just checked campus site  
**jinyoung** : there's a movie theater really close by if you want to go there later?  
**jinyoung** : i dont know what movie

 **daehwi** : ofc!! i love movies  
**daehwi** : we'll decide when we get there 

 **jinyoung** : is it a plan?

 **daehwi** : it is!

 **jinyoung** : :D  
**jinyoung** : what time do you want to go?

 **daehwi** : hmmmmm  
**daehwi** : 3?

 **jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : see you outside the dorms at 3 :9

 **daehwi** : ok! 

**

lee daehwi to: jeon somi. - 2:50pm.

 **daehwi** : somsomsomsom

 **somi** : yesyesyesyes

 **daehwi** : i'm in _peril_

 **somi** : when r u not

 **daehwi** : SOMI

 **somi** : whats up then?  
**somi** : give me th deets!

 **daehwi** : i'm going to the cinema with _bae jinyoung_

 **somi** : GASP  
**somi** : first date??? finally!!!!

 **daehwi** : noh  
**daehwi** : we're going as friends  
**daehwi** : because that's all we are  
**daehwi** : even though this practically screams date

 **somi** : honestly  
**somi** : dis boi?  
**somi** : he sounds like bf material ngl

 **daehwi** : omg he IS  
**daehwi** : i gotta go meet him in 5 and i'm internally DYING somsom  
**daehwi** : it isn't a date but god, i wish it were

 **somi** : make it a date  
**somi** : proclaim it a date n refuse to change ur mind

 **daehwi** : please  
**daehwi** : i may be a confident gay but in the presence of cute boys, i revert back to panicked gay

 **somi** : feels bad, man

 **daehwi** : 

 **somi** : is ok  
**somi** : ur gnna have fun firdt of all  
**somi** : watch a good movie  
**somi** : nothin romantic or soppy bc thats so bait  
**somi** : as ur reachin fr the popcorn, _gently brush his hand_

 **daehwi** : isn't that also bait

 **somi** : no  
**somi** : trust me  
**somi** : or as th spanish would say: confía en mí

 **daehwi** : damn

 **somi** : get chur man hwi  
**somi** : i refuse to let u stay signal a day longer

 **daehwi** : signal

 **somi** : u see  
**somi** : this is y ur single  
**somi** : ur lonely gay ass makin me and woojin suffer DAILY

 **daehwi** : like donghyun hyung doesn't suffer the most out of y'all

 **somi** : valid, sent tweet

 **daehwi** : lmao  
**daehwi** : WAIT FUCK ITS 3:02  
**daehwi** : im late

 **somi** : oh no!

 **daehwi** : gotta blast!  
**daehwi** : BYE

 **somi** : BYE  
**somi** : GETCHA MAN 

**

ong seongwoo to: kang daniel. - 4:01pm.

 **seongwoo** : yo  
**seongwoo** : uve been kinda ded to th world since earlier dude  
**seongwoo** : hows it toin

 **daniel** : honestly

 **seongwoo** : honestly

 **daniel** : peachy  
**daniel** : utterly peachy

 **seongwoo** :   
**seongwoo** : ima fome up to hr room

 **daniel** : im not in my room

 **seongwoo** : oh???  
**seongwoo** : whete u at

 **daniel** : library

 **seongwoo** : ...still?

 **daniel** : ya  
**daniel** : just doin dsome revisione

 **seongwoo** : did jisung hyunt come bck?

 **daniel** : lmao no  
**daniel** : never does

 **seongwoo** : aight  
**seongwoo** : im comin

 **daniel** : u dnt hve to

 **seongwoo** : ya i do  
**seongwoo** : friends dnt leave frienrs alone n sad in th library  
**seongwoo** : cya soon 

**

it will be good @THEhyungseob  
were 2 months into skl n woojins already cryin on th floor...mood

wooj | check pinned @parkchamsae  
SHH life is sad @THEhyungseob

it will be good @THEhyungseob  
so sad so bad sis @parkchamsae

wooj | check pinned @parkchamsae  
migjt as well Death™ @THEhyungseob

it will be good @THEhyungseob  
ima play yo latest trac at ur fneral, turn it into a FUNeral @parkchamsae

wooj | check pinned @parkchamsae  
wat would i do w/o u seobbie @THEhyungseob

**

park chanyeol to park woojin. - 4:17pm.

 **chanyeol** : Woojin

 **woojin** : oh, bro  
**woojin** : whats up

 **chanyeol** : We found your twitter

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : whatdya mean by _we_

 **chanyeol** : Me  
**chanyeol** : Mum and dad, of course.

 **woojin** : oh.

 **chanyeol** : They want you to give it up  
**chanyeol** : Mum says music is useless, plus you could be doing so much more  
**chanyeol** : Dad also says you still have time to switch to a science major and become an engineer

 **woojin** : this again  
**woojin** : im not gnma be a bloody enginner

 **chanyeol** : I'm just relaying the message

 **woojin** : well relay thid bck to them  
**woojin** : tell em to suck my ass

 **chanyeol** : Woojin.

 **woojin** : bye bro  
**woojin** : say hi to soohyun fr me

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 5:04pm.

 **jinyoung** : PJH GANG  
**jinyoung** : we just got out the movie and i'm actually gonna cry  
**jinyoung** : spent the entire movie wanting to hold daehwis hand and i'm ಥ◡ಥ  
**jinyoung** : how can someone be so cute + so genuinely kind and _still_  be friends with my dumbass self  
**jinyoung** : i say this knowing you girls are gonna mock me but this is the crush life, babes!

 **daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : um  
**daehwi** : jinyoung?

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : wh

 **daehwi** : i think you've sent this to the wrong person! (๑•́ω•̀๑)

 **jinyoung** : uh  
**jinyoung** : wooul..d you excuuu`se mee

 **daehwi** : jinyoung????

**

prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 5:10pm.

ᴠɪᴇᴡ 211 ᴍɪssᴇᴅ ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇs...

 **bomin** : forst of all  
**bomin** : baji cross duo r TERRIFYIN

 **jiwon(v)** : were darlings :(

 **jiwon(g)** : we rlly are

 **heejin** : you two argue most of the time?

 **jiwon(v)** : we argur ovr who luvs who th most

 **nayoon** : aint that wat haeunnie n chaeyoungie do

 **bomin** : oof

 **haeun** : n-no

 **chaeyoung** : perhaps  
**chaeyoung** : i always win

 **haeun** : um, false  
**haeun** : i win?  
**haeun** : i luv you more???

 **chaeyoung** : wanna bet?

 **haeun** : hell yh ill fuckin bet on it

 **jiwon(g)** : dont swear  
**jiwon(g):** lil jiwon may hear :(

 **haeun** : _fuck_

 **heejin** : kids, c'mon 

 **jiwon(g)** : gasp

 **jiwon(m)** : (◡‿◡✿)  
**jiwon(m)** : fuck! (○▽○✿)

 **jiwon(g)** : GASP

 **nayoon** : oml  
**nayoon** : she snappt

 **haeun** : w8  
**haeun** : JIWON G IS @ MY DOOR HALP

 **jiwon(g)** : OPEN TF UP

 **heejin** : JIWON, DON'T KILL YOUR DAMN SISTER.

 **jiwon(g)** : sibling bond = cut

 **jinyoung** : guyss  
**jinyoung** : hgelp

 **bomin** : waddup little j

 **chaeyoung** : yo jinyoung

 **jinyoung** : i fuucke,d up

 **chaeyoung** : ?

 **heejin** : what's happened

 **jiwon(m)** : 

 **jinyoung** : i,,  
**jinyoung** : accidentlyy toldd daehhwi i likke him

 **nayoon** : oh fuck  
**nayoon** : kiddo

 **jinyoung** : i texttedd hihm just think,ing i twas this c..hat t  
**jinyoung** : i have ruine..d everything

 **bomin** : hey hey  
**bomin** : no u hvent

 **jiwon(v)** : has daehwi said snythin to u

 **jinyoung** : idkk  
**jinyoung** : i dont,w ant to c,he;ck

 **chaeyoung** : where r u, jinyoungie

 **jinyoung** : bbathroong stall

 **heejin** : bathroom stall...

 **jiwon(v)** : breatthe, jinyoungie

 **jinyoung** : trhin to

 **heejin** : alright, access the situation  
**heejin** : what is stressing you out, ultimately?

 **jinyoung** : he ahtes me noow  
**jinyoung** : i fuckde everyThinG up

 **nayoon** : has he ssid this to u

 **jinyoung** : no  
**jinyoung** : i; rraan off

 **nayoon** : aight

 **chaeyoung** : just try n bresthe properly for now  
**chaeyoung** : can u fo that for us jinyoung?

 **jinyoung** : mm truin

 **heejin** : would you like one of us to phone you up?

 **jinyoung** : nno

 **heejin** : ok then, that's alright.  
**heejin** : is talking here alright?

 **jinyoung** : mhm

 **jiwon(m)** : focus on your surroundings!  
**jiwon(m)** : i think that helps ⸜( ˙˘˙)⸝

 **haeun** : theyre unfamilar   
**haeun** : th cinema stalls r closed off tho

 **jinyoung** : i stjll  
**jinyoung** : cnat bresth

 **bomin** : breathin exercicies  
**bomin** : how dya do them

 **heejin** : oh  
**heejin** : jinyoung, are you still here?

 **jinyoung** : mhm

 **heejin** : ok, try and follow along  
**heejin** : can you do that for us, sweetie?

 **jinyoung** : i csn tfh

 **heejin** : alright  
**heejin** : on the count of 2, breath in  
**heejin** : someone plesse keep count

 **chaeyoung** : 1  
**chaeyoung** : 2

 **heejin** : and now, on the count of 2 breathe out

 **chaeyoung** : 1  
**chaeyoung** : 2

 **jinyoung** : ok

 **heejin** : keep this up for a little while  
**heejin** : let's move on to counts of 4, is that alright?

 **jinyoung** : mhm

 **heejin** : ok, breathe in

 **chaeyoung** : 1  
**chaeyoung** : 2  
**chaeyoung** : 3  
**chaeyoung** : 4 ~

 **jinyoung** : ddid it

 **jiwon(m)** : you're doing so well!

 **nayoon** : v v well 

 **heejin** : ok, you've been doing that for a while  
**heejin** : let's move onto 6, is that alright?

 **jinyoung** : yesh

 **heejin** : ok, breathe in and out. count of 6.  
**heejin** : chaeyoung

 **chaeyoung** : 1  
**chaeyoung** : 2  
**chaeyoung** : 3  
**chaeyoung** : 4  
**chaeyoung** : 5  
**chaeyoung** : 6

 **heejin** : and out

 **chaeyoung** : 1  
**chaeyoung** : 2  
**chaeyoung** : 3  
**chaeyoung** : 4  
**chaeyoung** : 5  
**chaeyoung** : 6

 **heejin** : keep it up 

 **jinyoung** : ok

 **bomin** : its been 5 mins  
**bomin** : dya think...

 **jinyoung** : im ok now  
**jinyoung** : kind of  
**jinyoung** : i can brrathe now  
**jinyoung** : thank you

 **heejin** : no need to thank us

 **chaeyoung** : u still in the bathroom stall?

 **jinyoung** : mhm  
**jinyoung** : i just  
**jinyoung** : idk whst to do

 **jiwon(m)** : hmm  
**jiwon(m)** : has cutie boy told you he hates you?

 **jinyoung** : no  
**jinyoung** : i dont think so  
**jinyoung** : havent checked medsages

 **nayoon** : has he sent u a lot

 **jinyoung** : uh  
**jinyoung** : yes

 **nayoon** : hes probably worried 

 **heejin** : think about it this way  
**heejin** : worst case scenario - he ends the friendship

 **jiwon(v)** : mama bear blunt as evr

 **heejin** : if he ends the friendship over this, then that's his problem  
**heejin** : he's just lost an amazing and lovely friend

 **jinyoung** : ig so  
**jinyoung** : idk whst to do

 **chaeyoung** : chec th messages?  
**chaeyoung** : kid must b awfhl worried ngl

 **nayoon** : ^^  
**nayoon** : if he is mean well come and fight  
**nayoon** : well set the kids on him

 **bomin** : oi  
**bomin** : hyeonju and i arent scary

 **jiwon(m)** : 

 **jiwon(v)** : lies  
**jiwon(v)** : we liv in _fear_  of kim jenga

 **bomin** : actually, choke hwang jiwon

 **jiwon(v)** :  hyeonju woupd NVR treat me this way

 **jinyoung** : you don't have to do that  
**jinyoung** : i'll check my messages now...

 **jiwon(m)** : fighting! (⌒ー⌒)

 **heejin** : if anything happens, we'll always be happy to pick you up as well

 **nayoon** : family outin!!!!

 **jiwon(g)** : *continously kickin @ heejin unnies seat*

 **heejin** : you....

 **jinyoung** : :9

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 5:11pm.

 **daehwi** : jinyoung??  
**daehwi** : omo you ran off  
**daehwi** : what to say  
**daehwi** : if it's any consolation, i also think you're very very cute  
**daehwi** : is it ok if we talk?  
**daehwi** : what am i saying, you probably don't want to talk rn  
**daehwi** : i guess i'll wait outside the bathrooms until you're ok  
**daehwi** : if you want me to go though, that's alright  
**daehwi** : i just want you to be ok

 **jinyoung** : hi

 **daehwi** : hi!

 **jinyoung** : um  
**jinyoung** : sorry  
**jinyoung** : just let me think of a way to explain  
**jinyoung** : are you still outside...?

 **daehwi** : i am  
**daehwi** : is that ok?

 **jinyoung** : oh no no it's fine  
**jinyoung** : i'm just surprised is all

 **daehwi** : of course i waited  
**daehwi** : i was worried

 **jinyoung** : thank you  
**jinyoung** : uh  
**jinyoung** : i guess i should  
**jinyoung** : explain or something  
**jinyoung** : i'm so sorry

 **daehwi** : ???  
**daehwi** : don't apologize!  
**daehwi** : once again, i think you're cute as well

 **jinyoung** : th  
**jinyoung** : its just  
**jinyoung** : i think you're really cute  
**jinyoung** : not just _friendly_  cute

 **daehwi** : well, i should hope so

 **jinyoung** : ...????

 **daehwi** : jinyoung  
**daehwi** : yknow i have a crush on you, right?

 **jinyoung** : wh at

 **daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : i was a bit taken aback when you said what you did before  
**daehwi** : i didnt think you thought i was all nice and shit so i'm very very blushy  
**daehwi** : but yeah, i really like you?  
**daehwi** : i have since maybe the moment i met you

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : really?

 **daehwi** : of course  
**daehwi** : why wouldn't i like you?  
**daehwi** : you're like...the _kindest_  person  
**daehwi** : and the cutest, may i add

 **jinyoung** : a  
**jinyoung** : i dont know what to say

 **daehwi** : it's alright, take your time 

 **jinyoung** : well  
**jinyoung** : i suppose you already know i like you  
**jinyoung** : those texts from before were meant to go to my other group chat  
**jinyoung** : i rant a lot to them about my crush...aha

 **daehwi** : aww  
**daehwi** : i do that too  
**daehwi** : woojin is forced to hear me complain about how beautiful you are everyday

 **jinyoung** : ><  
**jinyoung** : you're too kind

 **daehwi** : just being honest 

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : i dont exactly know what to say now  
**jinyoung** : there's something i _want_  to say but

 **daehwi** : is it what i think it is?

 **jinyoung** : idk  
**jinyoung** : maybe? i hope

 **daehwi** : i'll ask first then  
**daehwi** : jinyoung ~  
**daehwi** : will you be my boyfriend?

 **jinyoung** : a  
**jinyoung** : i mean, yes  
**jinyoung** : of course

 **daehwi** : :D  
**daehwi** : yay!!!  
**daehwi** : i'm so happy i could just give you the biggest hug!!

 **jinyoung** : you could  
**jinyoung** : i should get out of the bathroom first

 **daehwi** : ok  
**daehwi** : i'll be waiting right here 

 **jinyoung** : i'm glad 

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 8:30pm.

 **daehwi** : hi hi everyone!!!!  
**daehwi** : we have an announcement!

 **minhyun** : We?

 **guanlin** : hello  
**guanlin** : who is we

 **jinyoung** : we are we  
**jinyoung** : daehwi and i

 **jaehwan** : o?

 **woojin** : wats the haps

 **daehwi** : shall i say it? or do you want to

 **jinyoung** : you can say it  
**jinyoung** : you asked, anyways :9

 **daehwi** : logic 100%

 **daniel** : wats is it?

 **daehwi** : so  
**daehwi** : me and jinyoung are dating now  
**daehwi** : we've only just started today  
**daehwi** : please support us  
**daehwi** : hope none of yall are homophobic or else this is awkward

 **woojin** : congrats!

 **jaehwan** : CONGRATS KIDDOS  
**jaehwan** : alwo i assumed most ot us were gay ngl

 **woojin** : ooph same  
**woojin** : arnt we all somewhat gay

 **minhyun** : 1) Congratulations Daehwi and Jinyoung.  I hope you two remain happy.  
**minhyun** : 2) I'm Pan, so thankfully not homophobic!

 **jaehwan** : rite fuckin on minhyun hyung

 **seongwoo** : another win fr the gays  
**seongwoo** : im gay 

 **jinyoung** : i realise we've never talked about this

 **guanlin** : i think  
**guanlin** : maybe we didn't see reason to  
**guanlin** : does that make sense

 **daehwi** : yeah, it does :3

 **daniel** : hullo  
**daniel** : GG jinhwi prevails  
**daniel** : im bi  
**daniel** : but bois r cuter dometimes

 **sungwoon** : mood  
**sungwoon** : wftually im gay personally  
**sungwoon** : arent we all

 **guanlin** : oh  
**guanlin** : i'm gay  
**guanlin** : i think

 **daehwi** : right on, guanlin!

 **sungwoon** : right on u funky lil gay

 **jihoon** : annyeong

 **woojin** : hewwo

 **minhyun** : Cancelled.

 **jihoon** : OOH jinhwi is a thing?  
**jihoon** : i feel like mystic meg rn

 **daehwi** : you predicted us

 **daniel** : jihoon is kpop predicitons 2018

 **jihoon** : i predict  
**jihoon** : sm will finally give f(x) the time of day

 **seongwoo** : IGH WE WISH

 **minhyun** : If you aren't right about this, I will _cry._

 **jihoon** : uou  
**jihoon** : oh, also  
**jihoon** : am i like  
**jihoon** : the only straight person here

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : nooo

 **daehwi** : lie to me not jihoon hyung  
**daehwi** : LIE TO ME NOT.

 **jihoon** : ??

 **jaehwan** : ur str8?  
**jaehwan** : th twink vibes.... _gone_

 **sungwoon** : yhe day jihoon foolrd th nation

 **jihoon** : i'm sorry   
**jihoon** : i should mention  
**jihoon** : legit though, i'm proud that jinhwi is a thing  
**jihoon** : y'all are adorable together

 **jinyoung** : thank you :9

 **jaehwan** : im so glsd we could have this fonvo  
**jaehwan** : lgbt gang + johoon unite

 **jihoon** : where's jisung hyung at though?

 **daniel** : hes just sonewhere

 **seongwoo** : _ominous_

 **minhyun** : This is nice.  
**minhyun** : It feels like we've gotten closer, for some reason.

 **woojin** : hell yh bois

 **daehwi** : true squad goals  
**daehwi** : i'm happy out of all the new student chats we could've joined, we all picked this one

 **daniel** : ^^^^^

 **jinyoung** : you're right 

 **guanlin** : it's fated

 **jihoon** : maybe our friendship was all up to fate

 **jaehwan** : clam fown funky lil strsighty

 **seongwoo** : golly boi thunkin deep 

 **jihoon** : changed my mind we aren't fate and i hate all of you

 **guanlin** : ouch

 **minhyun** : Are we supposed to care?

 **daniel** : minhyun hyung pml

 **jihoon** : guanlin, woojin and jinyoung remain the only ones not to jave wronged me

 **daehwi** : woojin's definitely wronged you before

 **jihoon** : tru but we share a blood bond

 **woojin** :  bro

 **jihoon** : i will die for all 3 of you

 **guanlin** : please don't

 **jinyoung** : you will.

 **woojin** : not if bi die fr u first

 **sungwoon** : 3 kinds of ppl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love park chanyeol but for this story, since we're only seeing this from woojin's pov, man is gonna be a bit of an asshole. also, things with jihoon will change...just give it a few chapters. :3c it's a bit similar to the storyline in #jinyounghastwohands ngl.


	14. butterfly weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel: but can we all just angree th best songs come from phineas n ferb
> 
> daehwi: not a day goes by where i don't slap it to gitchee gitchee goo
> 
> ✿ butterfly weed → let me go,leave me  
> ↳ in the worst of times, all you want is to block out the world and everyone in it, no matter how much they want to reach in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo i am in sixth form now and i hate it uwu
> 
> tw - homophobia from after sewoon's tweets. the f word isn't used but regardless, it's homophobic

no @sewoon_j  
exposing thread of @jaehwan0527 , get your tea fellas!

no @sewoon_j  
[photo] 1. evidence of him stealin my fucking honey nut cheerios

no @sewoon_j  
2\. refuses to watch ice age with me

no @sewoon_j  
3\. literally cannot read. or drive. chaotic evil gay

no @sewoon_j  
4\. we ordered pizza tgther, i asked what he wanted n he told me he's a "meatylicious man"

no @sewoon_j  
5\. sings like an angel? but the catch is he doesnt stop singing EVER

no @sewoon_j  
6\. thinks arianas latest album "could be better"

no @sewoon_j  
follow for more updates, coming soon 

**

ai 21 @1048383818  
@sewoon_j noah fence but ur friend sounds like a bit of a h*mo

komaeda's hoe @kokopuffz  
anyways, dont interact w @jaehwan0527 youll catch the gay!

Unknown. @icantthinkofnames  
Sewoon's rooming with a gay...might as well drop oomfie now

**

yes @jaehwan0527  
first ot all: i have NEVER stoolen sewoons sxereal in my lofe the photos are phake

yes @jaehwan0527  
secondly: yes, im gay, get tf ovr it botch ur on stan twitter

yes @jaehwan0527  
 lmao bye

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 10:03am.

 **daniel** : GANG  
**daniel** : LOOKIE EHAT I FOUND!

「ᴋᴀɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」  
「ᴋᴀɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **jihoon** : cat!

 **daniel** : CAT!!

 **seongwoo** : aww cute

 **daniel** : ikr?  
**daniel** : its purrin into my hand im :)))))

 **jihoon** : you lucky lad hyung  
**jihoon** : does it have a name

 **daniel** : lemme chec tbe tag  
**daniel** : yh! its name is ollie :(

 **seongwoo** : aW  
**seongwoo** : i gope he knows hes luved

 **jihoon** : by us?

 **seongwoo** : by _everyone_

 **daniel** : just eanred to share this beauroful experience w yall  
**daniel** : found it on my way bck from mcdos

 **jihoon** : this has enhanced my life  
**jihoon** : watered my crops  
**jihoon** : cleared my acne  
**jihoon** : thank you, ollie the cat

 **daniel** : 

**

ong seongwoo to: kang daniel. - 10:10am.

 **seongwoo** : heyyyyo

 **daniel** : hey!

 **seongwoo** : r u feelin any better since yesterday?

 **daniel** : oh  
**daniel** : im nuch better now!  
**daniel** : tysm hyung  
**daniel** : srry i didnt rlly tell u what was goin on

 **seongwoo** : nah, dw abt it  
**seongwoo** : just glad to hear ur ok

 **daniel** :   
**daniel** : tysm again

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lee daehwi - 10:41am.  
↳ [photo] getting coffee with the cutest boy ever 

lee daehwi - 10:43am.  
↳ [photo] us 

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 11:25am.

 **daehwi** : jinyoung 

 **jinyoung** : daehwi ~ :>

 **daehwi** : hey  
**daehwi** : it never really occured to ask because i'm a fool  
**daehwi** : um

 **jinyoung** : ?

 **daehwi** : are you ok with pda and me posting stuff about us?  
**daehwi** : if not, i'll happily stop  
**daehwi** : never want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, you know?

 **jinyoung** : aw  
**jinyoung** : i'm fine with both  
**jinyoung** : i haven't really done any form of pda since i was like 14 so i'm not exactly good at it  
**jinyoung** : i dont mind it though! i liked holding your hand this morning

 **daehwi** : really?

 **jinyoung** : really!  
**jinyoung** : thank you for asking though, thats so kind of you

 **daehwi** : no problemo  
**daehwi** : just know if there's ever anything i do that makes you uncomfy, you can always tell me

 **jinyoung** : likewise 

 **daehwi** : i'm gonna head to class now  
**daehwi** : ttyl  

 **jinyoung** : can't wait 

**

jinyoung - confirmed whipped @urfavebae  
i'm actually gogna cry omg

jinyoung - confirmed whipped @urfavebae  
how can someone be so caring??? this feels too good to be true oof

**

bae irene to: bae jinyoung. - 11:35am.

 **irene** : Yo, cuz

 **jinyoung** : ...who

 **irene** : This is Joohyun  
**irene** : Most ppl call me Irene now

 **jinyoung** : did i not get a memo

 **irene** : Maybe not  
**irene** : Your fault for being so far away

 **jinyoung** : im here for an education  
**jinyoung** : i wasn't gonna let my cousin homeschool me now, was i

 **irene** : It wouldn't just be you  
**irene** : Yerim's moving far too :(

 **jinyoung** : move with her

 **irene** : Ya we are  
**irene** : But still  
**irene** : It's sad

 **jinyoung** : why did you text me

 **irene** : Oh, right!  
**irene** : How is everything  
**irene** : Your tweets seemed kinda sad but also kinda whipped

 **jinyoung** : i am both

 **irene** : Understandable, Have a Nice Day.  
**irene** : Seriously though, is everything alright?

 **jinyoung** : yeah, it is  
**jinyoung** : i was just ranting about my crush

 **irene** : Oh :(

 **jinyoung** : hes my boyfriend now dw

 **irene** : Oh! :)  
**irene** : Good on you, son

 **jinyoung** : thanks

 **irene** : I've got class rn  
**irene** : Talk to you soon though  
**irene** : Come home at Christmas, your parents keep complaining about how much they miss you

 **jinyoung** : sob i will  
**jinyoung** : bye

 **irene** : Bye ~

**

Jisung J♡J @yoonfairy  
Do you ever just regret your life choices

Jisung J♡J @yoonfairy  
[photo] This is my Biology work. What am I supposed to be looking at?

Jisung J♡J @yoonfairy  
Me, literally majoring in biology: I don't understand biology.

Jisung J♡J @yoonfairy  
Tldr; I'm suffering.

**

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
Oh, lovely.

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
"Come home." We haven't spoken in over a month...why are you suddenly texting me now? Am I supposed to think you care about me?

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
 I'll delete those tweets later or something.

**

hwang minhyun to: park siyeon. - 1:55pm.

 **siyeon** : oi  
**siyeon** : dad messaged u too?

 **minhyun** : Yep.  
**minhyun** : What could he possibly want?

 **siyeon** : idk  
**siyeon** : we'll see on the weekend ig

 **minhyun** : Has he texted you since you left for school at all?

 **siyeon** : him and mum wished me luck  
**siyeon** : he hasn't said much more  
**siyeon** : work keeps him busy ig

 **minhyun** : Sure, alright.

 **siyeon** : we goin home together?

 **minhyun** : I guess so.  
**minhyun** : I'll ask to borrow Jonghyun's car on Saturday.

 **siyeon** : ok  
**siyeon** : cya

 **minhyun** : Stay happy, sis.

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 2:00pm.

 **seongwoo** : minhyun

 **minhyun** : Seongwoo, hi.  
**minhyun** : Do you need the maths notes?

 **seongwoo** : nwh i got them this time  
**seongwoo** : u ok?

 **minhyun** : Of course I am.

 **seongwoo** : rlly?  
**seongwoo** : ut tweets tell a difftt story

 **minhyun** : Oh.

 **seongwoo** : 

 **minhyun** : I'm fine.  
**minhyun** : Just leave it.

 **seongwoo** : minhyun

 **minhyun** : I'm going now.  
**minhyun** : See you at class tomorrow.

 **seongwoo** : ...ok  
**seongwoo** : bye

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:17pm.

 **daniel** : yo  
**daniel** : ik music tsste is subjective m all  
**daniel** : but can we all just angree th best songs come from phineas n ferb

 **daehwi** : !!!!!!  
**daehwi** : the most valid of opinions, OP  
**daehwi** : not a day goes by where i don't slap it to gitchee gitchee goo

 **daniel** : BEST CONTRIBUUTION TO A POST  
**daniel** : GITCHEE GITCHHEE GOO SLAPS

 **daehwi** : UGH MOOD

 **daniel** : BOW CHIKA BOW WOW

 **daehwi** : _THAT'S WHAT MY BABY SAYS_

 **daniel** : MOW MOW MOW

 **daehwi** : _AND MY HEART STARTS PUMPIN'_

 **daniel** : CHIKA CHIKA CHOO WOP

 **daehwi** : _NEVER GONNA STOP_

 **daniel** : GITCHEE GITCHEE GOO  
**daniel** : MEANS THAT I LOVE U

 **daehwi** : MEANS THAT I LOVE YOU

 **jihoon** : wtf

 **sungwoon** : only 90s kid will rmeber

 **daniel** : honestly  
**daniel** : best song out yhere

 **sungwoon** : truth tea

 **jihoon** : is it bad if idk what this is

 **daehwi** : you don't know gitchee gitchee goo!???

 **daniel** : i fhanged my mind  
**daniel** : we fsn kick each other from the gc  
**daniel** : park jihoon is first

 **sungwoon** : B E G O N E T H O T

 **daehwi** : how did you grow up WITHOUT phineas and ferb?

 **sungwoon** : TH AGLET SONG

 **daniel** : OMG YES

 **daehwi** : @jihoon what did you grow up watching omg

 **jihoon** : thomas the tank engine and pororo?

 **sungwoon** : fckin weak

 **daehwi** : thomas tune goes hard but not as hard as any phineas and ferb song

 **daniel** : thats just sad

 **jihoon** : :(

**

jihoonie bin @jjeojang  
wtf is a gitchee gitchee goo??

your unproblematic fave @samuelkim  
nah i wont stand fr this @jjeojang

your unproblematic fave @samuelkim  
BRB IMA BLAST IT FO U @jjeojang

**

not kuanlin @guanlinxD  
i have dance class later

not kuanlin @guanlinxD  
i just want to make myself into a ball and cry

not kuanlin @guanlinxD  
maybe i will do that now

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 4:06pm.

 **jaehwan** : uh  
**jaehwan** : can we all adrres a thing here plz

 **jisung** : Is it a worrying thing?

 **jaehwan** : ya

 **jisung** : If it's what I think it is, please do...

 **woojin** : ?  
**woojin** : wats up

 **jinyoung** : hello ~  
**jinyoung** : is this about twitter  
**jinyoung** : recent tweets?

 **jaehwan** : mhm

 **jinyoung** : i hoped someone would bring it up

 **jihoon** : @guanlin  
**jihoon** : you here?

 **guanlin** : hi  
**guanlin** : i am here now  
**guanlin** : is there a problem?

 **jisung** : Well...

 **daniel** : is evrythin ok linnie?  
**daniel** : ur recent tweets

 **guanlin** : my recent tweets...  
**guanlin** : oh right

 **jihoon** : they're really damn worrying  
**jihoon** : are you ok?

 **jinyoung** : :<

 **guanlin** : i'm fine

 **jaehwan** : u sure?  
**jaehwan** : ppl who r fine dnt usjally curl up into balls n cry

 **woojin** : yh...

 **guanlin** : i am fine, i swear

 **daehwi** : if you say so

 **daniel** : u can always talk to us tho bte

 **woojin** : ^^

 **guanlin** : can i ask a question

 **jisung** : Of course. :-)

 **guanlin** : you guys remember my voice, right?

 **daehwi** : ofc

 **jinyoung** : yes!

 **seongwoo** : ya?

 **guanlin** : ...it's bad, right?

 **daehwi** : what?

 **jaehwan** : no?????  
**jaehwan** : ur goice id cute :((

 **jisung** : Why would we think your voice is bad?  
**jisung** : It's soothing :-)

 **daniel** : ^^  
**daniel** : ur accent is cutie too  
**daniel** : cutest laugh yoo

 **jihoon** : ik you find it kinda hard to say certain things  
**jihoon** : your accent is fine tho  
**jihoon** : it's jihoon approved 

 **jaehwan** : its evrhone approved

 **guanlin** : ok

 **woojin** : u aleight?

 **guanlin** : i don't really  
**guanlin** : what's the word  
**guanlin** : i disagree with that

 **daehwi** : you don't believe us?

 **guanlin** : yes  
**guanlin** : that one

 **jinyoung** : but your accent really is fine  
**jinyoung** : there's nothing wrong with it  
**jinyoung** : you haven't been in south korea for too long, so it's understandable that you're gonna have trouble saying some things

 **guanlin** : i guess so  
**guanlin** : sorry for bringing it up  
**guanlin** : i have class soon  
**guanlin** : goodbye

 **jihoon** : bye...?

 **jaehwan** : hes ofline  
**jaehwan** : damn

 **seongwoo** : wat do we do?

 **jisung** : I don't know...

 **jaehwan** : 

**

woojin with receipts @parkchamsae  
im worryin lads...n this yime it aint daehwi

chaeyeon's #1 fan @somsomi0309  
well thats a first  @parkchamsae

**

kang daniel to: lai guanlin. - 4:38pm.

 **daniel** : yo linnie  
**daniel** : u wanna go to eng lang tgetber?  
**daniel** : we can ho get coffee or smth before

 **guanlin** : no thank you hyung  
**guanlin** : i'll probably make you late  
**guanlin** : bye bye now

 **daniel** : u sure?

 **guanlin** : yes

 **daniel** : alright,,,  
**daniel** : bye

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 6:01pm.

 **sungwoon** : i just woketh up, HI  
**sungwoon** : wat a shitshow,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes - siyeon is minhyun's step sister in this  
> if you haven't listened to gitchee gitchee goo? do it now. 
> 
> this chapter is shorter (it feels like it, anyway) because shit goes down in the next one. i'll probably take longer bc i want to rewrite some of the next chapter aha before starting 16


	15. coltsfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel: ill thro down again i stg
> 
> woojin: hoedown throwdown pt2
> 
> ✿ coltsfoot → justice will be done  
> ↳ realizations are made and drastic measures must be taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // xenophobia. since this is a central topic towards the entire guanlin situation, it'd be best to skip most of the parts with him in to avoid this. thanks.

[ᴋᴀɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ ɢᴜᴀɴʟɪɴ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ sǫᴜᴀᴅ 101]

[ᴋᴀɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ 9 ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

**daniel** : hey

**woojin** : heyo  
**woojin** : tysm fr makin this

**daniel** : dnt thx me  
**daniel** : ik were all eorried abt th kid

**minhyun** : Just wish we had a vague idea of what exactly is wrong.

**jisung** : He talked about hating his voice  
**jisung** : There just isn't much correlation between that and him hating the idea of going to lessons

**sungwoon** : :/  
**sungwoon** : thers gotts b tho  
**sungwoon** : its eeird tor him to just,,, bring up his goice like that

**daniel** : ^^  
**daniel** : thoufht that too

**jihoon** : maybe it really is something to do with his lectures  
**jihoon** : honestly think we should check

**daehwi** : what exactly happens after english lang lectures @daniel hyung

**daniel** : um  
**daniel** : we all usually run outta th hall  
**daniel** : guanlin dfays behind

**jaehwan** : u dnt sray w him?

**daniel** : he talks to sir  
**daniel** : plis he told me not to

**jisung** : Right

**sungwoon** : u just leave then?

**daniel** : p much  
**daniel** : im one if the first to leave so idk what happens arter that  
**daniel** : srry 

**jihoon** : we should find out  
**jihoon** : something just feels unsettling about his, ykno?

**minhyun** : Honestly, I think Jihoon's onto something.  
**minhyun** : This feels all oddly connected to the English Language lectures.  
**minhyun** : Nobody says anything mean to him there, do they?

**daniel** : nop  
**daniel** : we sit togethrr

**daehwi** : so we can rule out it being something related to in class

**woojin** : adtr class however...

**jisung** : Yeah, that feels dodgy  
**jisung** : We just need to find out what.

**sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : guanlin is usally s ball of eunshine  
**sungwoon** : he jusr seems sad now 

**jaehwan** : plan  
**jaehwan** : scope out th lefture afterwards  
**jaehwan** : see wat exactly is wrong w guanlin ther

**minhyun** : Oh, that's not a bad idea.

**jihoon** : we totally should  
**jihoon** : even if theres nothing, at least we'll know guanlins issue lies somewhere else

**sungwoon** : lets  
**sungwoon** : @daniel whens ya nxt lang lesson

**daniel** : 2:00 on th dot  
**daniel** : finishes @ 3

**woojin** : we all roll up then?

**jisung** : We should  
**jisung** : We can hide or something so Guanlin doesn't see us and intense freak out

**jihoon** : i'm on board

**daniel** : i got no cbooce  
**daniel** : we can all to grt to th bottom of this

**minhyun** : I'll be there, for sure.

**jisung** : Same.

**jinyoung** : i've only just turned on my phone  
**jinyoung** : i'm in though 

**sungwoon** : 

**woojin** :   
**woojin** : im w seongwoo hyung rn  
**woojin** : hes also in

**daniel** : is his pgone ded

**woojin** : lmao yh

**jaehwan** : weakass bitch

**daehwi** : i would come  
**daehwi** : i got classes though so sorry  
**daehwi** : keep me updated! 

**daniel** : oo i gotta go now  
**daniel** : clas stafts in 5  
**daniel** : see yall soon

**sungwoon** : cya  
**sungwoon** : gl guys

**jaehwan** : for guanlin, bois

**woojin** : ofc

**

my city now @kingofgoyang  
wacth out james bond sunbaenim, new challenfers on th block! 

woojie @parkchamsae  
 we doin it

yes @jaehwan0527  
@parkchamsae 

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
I can't help but feel like some kind of spy at the moment. 

your hwi ~ @magumagus  
i have japanese lessons rn and lemme tell you, i feel tf left out

jihoonie sin @jjeojangs  
i'll keep u updated  @magumagus

your hwi ~ @magumagus  
mistre park, my hero© ....what would i do w/o you?

**

guanlin protection squad 101 (10) - 1:55pm.

**daniel** : aight  
**daniel** : guanlin isnt jere yet  
**daniel** : lyk when je is

**jaehwan** : oke

**daniel** : w8  
**daniel** : kk hes here  
**daniel** : nogodys said anythin to him tho  
**daniel** : like, nothin is happenin in class

**minhyun** : So it isn't anything before class?

**jihoon** : hyung, plz respond

**daniel** : srry it hard  
**daniel** : hes beside me  
**daniel** : tbh tho he seemw out of it  
**daniel** : he isnt even focusin on me actually

**jaehwan** : oh

**jinyoung** : what time does class get out?

**minhyun** : 3.

**jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : daniel hyung hasn't messaged the chat since 2-ish

**daniel** : HELLO  
**daniel** : class is endin now  
**daniel** : guanlin stayed behinr again  
**daniel** : ima come to ylal now

**minhyun** : Alright, we're behind the building.

**woojin** : we sound so oninous  
**woojin** : lets do this gang!

**

park jihoon to: lee daehwi. - 3:06pm.

**jihoon** : daehwi  
**jihoon** : daehwiiiii  
**jihoon** : GOD DAMMIT CHILD WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING

**daehwi** : i've only just left class   
**daehwi** : how is everything going?

**jihoon** : we're still waitin on guanlin to leave  
**jihoon** : it's us hiding + a bunch of other kids from the eng lang class?  
**jihoon** : idk them so who cares

**daehwi** : damn

**jihoon** : oh! guanlin has left  
**jihoon** : wait

**daehwi** : ? what

**jihoon** : omg  
**jihoon** : OMG

**daehwi** : WHAT

**jihoon** : THAT'S IT

**daehwi** : hyung please actually TELL ME what's going on

**jihoon** : sorry  
**jihoon** : im just so livid

**daehwi** : explain?

**jihoon** : right  
**jihoon** : guanlin left the lecture buildin, right  
**jihoon** : we were gonna come out of our hiding places and talk to him but those group of boys did it first  
**jihoon** : they just started...mockin him?

**daehwi** : what?

**jihoon** : his accent  
**jihoon** : theyre just attacking guanlin for literally everything  
**jihoon** : wait omG SHIT

**daehwi** : what is it??  
**daehwi** : hyung  
**daehwi** : i'm actually lowkey worried please say something

**jihoon** : sorry sorry  
**jihoon** : a lot just happened  
**jihoon** : don't be too worried

**daehwi** : what's happened?

**jihoon** : ok, so  
**jihoon** : they were all making fun of him  
**jihoon** : one of the boys told guanlin to go back to his country

**daehwi** : wtf  
**daehwi** : that's disgusting

**jihoon** : yeah, that's when we popped out  
**jihoon** : daniel hyung punched the guy in the face  
**jihoon** : there was a bit of a fight then  
jihoon: in the end, we dragged guanlin with us and left  
**jihoon** : rn, we're going back to daniel hyung's and jisung hyung's dorm

**daehwi** : fuck dude

**jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : icb guanlin didn't tell us about this

**daehwi** : honestly  
**daehwi** : there'll be a reason why  
**daehwi** : let's just hope this marks the end of it

**jihoon** : yeah...

**daehwi** : i'll head over to you guys now  
**daehwi** : is guanlin alright?

**jihoon** : maybe?  
**jihoon** : he hasn't said anythin since we left

**daehwi** : god  
**daehwi** : alright  
**daehwi** : i'll be there in a few minutes  
**daehwi** : can i try and speak to him?

**jihoon** : yeah, sure  
**jihoon** : you two are closer anyways

**daehwi** : mhm  
**daehwi** : i'll do my best 

**

guanlin protection squad 101 (10) - 3:32pm.

**jaehwan** : hey  
**jaehwan** : ik none of us rlly prepsre dfor this  
**jaehwan** : but we just gotts do our best n help guanlin

**jisung** : Of course  
**jisung** : He seems pretty convinced that his accent is, like those boys said, something he should hate

**jinyoung** :  makes you wonder how long this has been going on

**jisung** : True 

**daniel** : @daehwi  
**daniel** : hoe is he?

**daehwi** : tired  
**daehwi** : he isn't ready to explain to us yet

**jaehwan** : thats fine

**jihoon** : just make sure he's ok  
**jihoon** : poor kid

**daehwi** : he has dance class soon  
**daehwi** : i offered to walk him there  
**daehwi** : @woojin @daniel , can y'all come with me?

**daniel** : ofc

**woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : now?

**daehwi** : mhm  
**daehwi** : he has it much earlier today

**woojin** : aight  
**woojin** : goin now?

**daehwi** : ya, it gives us time to just walk there slowly  
**daehwi** : if that's ok

**daniel** : im finr w that

**woojin** : ^^

**jisung** : You're all lovely friends, you know.

**jaehwan** : tru  
**jaehwan** : i hope guanlin knos how kuch we cherish him 

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 4:02pm.

**daniel** : hey  
**daniel** : kinda imprtant msg here

**sungwoon** : kinda?

**seongwoo** : 

**daehwi** : oh hey, you charged your phone

**seongwoo** : fuck yh i rid  
**seongwoo** : its on 97% 

**minhyun** : That's decent.  
**minhyun** : Invest in a powerbank next time.

**seongwoo** : on tbese sthdent loans???

**sungwoon** : oof mood

**jihoon** : what's the important message  
**jihoon** : 

**daniel** : aight  
**daniel** : im msgint here cos guanlin told us to

**daehwi** : he knows the other chat exists btw  
**daehwi** : but he says if we're gonna tell you all everything...might as well do it here?

**minhyun** : Alright.

**sungwoon** : aight

**jaehwan** : wats jp? 

**daniel** : u wanna tell or me

**daehwi** : you can tell them hyung

**daniel** : kk  
**daniel** : basically, fr a while those bois hav been waitin outside of eng lang + dance for guanlin  
**daniel** : theyve been bullyin him over his accent n the fsct he sint korean  
**daniel** : teplin him to "go back to taiwan" + "lesrn how to speak korean bfore u vome here loser" etc  
**daniel** : evr since thrn hes been too afraid to go to class bc he knos itll upset him  
**daniel** : theres no exsct rrason those bois targeted him...they just did ehich sucks even eorse  
**daniel** : no clu of any of their names tho im afraid

**sungwoon** :  
**sungwoon** : christ

**jihoon** : what kinda dipshits act like that at our ages

**daniel** : this provavly aint well ecplained  
**daniel** : but im a lil tired rn srry

**daehwi** : mhm

**minhyun** : How long has this been going on for?

**daehwi** : a little over a month

**jaehwan** : fck dude  
**jaehwan** : we shodra realosed

**daniel** : hes ok now  
**daniel** : we can protext him

**jisung** : Sorry to suddenly weigh in here,  
**jisung** : Shouldn't we report this to campus staff?  
**jisung** : It's bullying and discrimination

**jaehwan** : th xenophobia poppt out 

**jihoon** : yeah, he should report it  
**jihoon** : saves any chance of this happening again

**daniel** : i agree  
**daniel** : guanlin doesnt want to report this

**seongwoo** : .. rlly?

**daniel** : rlly  
**daniel** : he says hell b fine

**minhyun** : Seriously?

**daehwi** : we can't force him to report this  
**daehwi** : at the very least, he isn't alone in english language

**jisung** : I suppose we have no choice _but_  to respect his wishes

**jihoon** : is he @ dance class rn?

**daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : those boys wreent there tho

**minhyun** : Oh, thank God.

**sungwoon** : ee should wait fr guanlin himself to respond

**jihoon** : yh, agreed

**jisung** : Alright then

**minhyun** : 

**

...perhaps @jaehwan0527  
omw to theayre rn... still feelin :/

my city now @kingofgoyang  
wanna walk tgther? @jaehwan0527

...perhaps @jaehwan0527  
yh, id like that :) @kingofgoyang

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 4:34pm.

**jinyoung** :  hi daehwi  
**jinyoung** : i have an ict class rn so i won't be at the dorms when you get back  
**jinyoung** : i'll try and finish up quickly after class so we can do something maybe

**daehwi** : that's ok, see you after!  
**daehwi** : stay safe getting to class  
**daehwi** : anyone blocks your way? t-pose

**jinyoung** : i'll get socked in the face

**daehwi** : how could anyone hurt a face as beautiful as yours?  
**daehwi** : _it's impossible_

**jinyoung** : i  
**jinyoung** : stop making me blush!! 

**daehwi** :  it's my job now  
**daehwi** : p.s. that "something maybe" better be cuddles

**jinyoung** :   
**jinyoung** : lee daehwi!!!!

**daehwi** : enjoy your class, jinyoung ~~

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 5:06pm.

**guanlin** : hi  
**guanlin** : so many messages

**daniel** : GUQNLIN!

**jisung** : Son 

**woojin** : how was dance?

**guanlin** : hello  
**guanlin** : dance was fun  
**guanlin** : i should explain about earlier  
**guanlin** : sorry

**jisung** : Hey, don't apologize  
**jisung** : You aren't in the wrong

**woojin** : when did thus all begin?

**guanlin** : i will explain   
**guanlin** : my first dance class, those boys made fun of my voice  
**guanlin** : they do it after english now  
**guanlin** : i don't think they like me but i don't know why  
**guanlin** : i asked to move into a new dance class to stop seeing them  
**guanlin** : so it's all better i think

**daniel** : any idea wbo they r?

**guanlin** : no  
**guanlin** : sorry

**jihoon** : god  
**jihoon** : thanks for opening up guanlin 

**guanlin** : oh, also  
**guanlin** : thank you very much for today  
**guanlin** : you punched so hard! they won't bother me anymore  
**guanlin** : but i don't want to report this  
**guanlin** : it'll go nowhere  
**guanlin** : if more happens, i will tell you all

**woojin** : kk  
**woojin** : jjust kno well all fight fr u

**jihoon** : true

**daniel** : ill thro down again i stg

**woojin** : hoedown throwdown pt2

**jisung** : We'll all fight for you 

**guanlin** : thanks  
**guanlin** : i'll do the same  
**guanlin** : i'm tired now  
**guanlin** : thank you again for everything  
**guanlin** : bye bye

**daniel** : byeee

**jisung** : Bye! :-)

**woojin** : *deep breath*  
**woojin** : bai

**jihoon** : bad

**

this is so sad alexa play flashback (5) - 6:45pm.

**minki** : god im so sad n so single  
**minki** :  help me lads

**aron** : Like any of us are casanovas 

**minki** : sigh

**jonghyun** : Never fear,  
**jonghyun** : Minhyun, local casanova, is here in the chat _right now!_

**aron** : The man  
**aron** : The myth  
**aron** : The ABSOLUTE legend

**minhyun** : SHUT UP.

**aron** : Ouch.

**baekho** : He angers

**minki** : he angery alrite

**jonghyun** : _wheeze_  
**jonghyun** : How are things with you and Ong recently? @minhyun

**minhyun** : Fine??  
**minhyun** : We're still just friends.

**aron** : _Just friends..._

**baekho** : It all makes sense now  
**baekho** : You're still trying to seduce him

**minki** : gurl  
**minki** : i can help u w that  
**minki** : i bingewtached mamma mia ik the art if seduction

**aron** : Use it yourself then? @minki

**minki** : o, i am trust me  
**minki** : oomf will fall soon 

**jonghyun** : Oomf is an idiot.

**minki** : im morosexual

**minhyun** : No wonder why you find yourself the sexiest out of all of us.

**minki** : ouchie,,,my _feelings_

**baekho** : Feelings machine, broke

**aron** : Back on topic because I'm curious  
**aron** : @Minhyun , Seongwoo, huh?

**minhyun** : Once again, just friends!

**minki** : tbh u hang out loads now

**jonghyun** : He's ditched us for Seongwoo before. 

**minki** : bros b4 hoes = / = minhyn

**minhyun** : I swear...  
**minhyun** : I see him as a friend.  
**minhyun** : I treat him the way I treat my other friends!

**jonghyun** : You look so happy with him though?

**minhyun** : Are you saying I don't look happy normally?

**baekho** : Your honest smile is a gift  
**baekho** : We all feel blessed to receive it since rarely get to see it publically

**aron** : You do smile a lot  
**aron** : We don't usually see _those_  smiles though  
**aron** : The really bright ones when your eyes crinkle up, you know?

**minki** : oof yes  
**minki** : top 10 cutest hwang minhyjn moments

**minhyun** : I don't know what to say to that.

**jonghyun** : Do you like him?

**baekho** : In the words of Soonseok on their recent youtube upload  
**baekho** : "Say yes ~"

**minhyun** : goodbye

**minki** : th loss of capitals  
**minki** : man is down

**aron** : Minhyun lost his fancy writing quirk  
**aron** : Who's next?

**jonghyun** : Find out on the next episode of "this is so sad, alexa play flashback" !

**

woojie @parkchamsae  
 ugh, th rich kids just rolled ip to the dorms...wanna vet punched again?

woojie @parkchamsae  
thinkin they all cool w theyre damn fancy shit...fuck u capitalist hoes

woojie @parkchamsae  
weird hiw they nvr come here tho, i stg they all live in their own hones or smth 

**

i love my friends send tweet @guanlinxD  
???

i love my friends send tweet @guanlinxD  
!!!!

i love my friends send tweet @guanlinxD  
NO

i love my friends send tweet @guanlinxD  
THIS ISN'T HAPPENNING

i love my friends send tweet @guanlinxD  
WÁNG BĀ DÀN , BÙ DUÌ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to extensive google searching, WÁNG BĀ DÀN , BÙ DUÌ means "son of a bitch, no"  
> this is likely wrong though so feel free to correct me ♥
> 
> this isn't my best writing here but the next one was easier to write, so hopefully improvement will show


	16. yellow acacia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehwan: o  
> jaehwan: it seems uve unlocked my  
> jaehwan: angsty bckstory
> 
> minhyun: Please, no...
> 
> ✿ yellow acacia → secret love, true friendship  
> ↳ crushing on your friends can be hard; it's always good to have true friends to help you out with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // homophobia, from after jaehwan's obligatory tweet.

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 10:04pm.

 **daniel** : hey @guanlin  
**daniel** : u ok? ur tweets again

 **sungwoon** : 

 **guanlin** : i  
**guanlin** : i just met my roommate

 **sungwoon** : oooh?

 **jihoon** : he finally showed up  
**jihoon** : lit™

 **guanlin** : this is not lit  
**guanlin** : this is the opposite of lit  
**guanlin** : unlit

 **daniel** : y?

 **sungwoon** : ?

 **guanlin** : he  
**guanlin** : his name is seonho  
**guanlin** : he is very pretty

 **jihoon** : ooh?

 **guanlin** : but he is also one of them  
**guanlin** : he was in the group  
**guanlin** : the mean boys from earlier

 **jihoon** : my angriest ooh ever

 **minhyun** : That's horrible.  
**minhyun** : Has he said anything to you?

 **sungwoon** : mwn im bouta thro hands

 **jihoon** : SAME

 **guanlin** : he said sorry  
**guanlin** : then went to sleep  
**guanlin** : nothing else

 **daniel** : just sorey?

 **guanlin** : yes  
**guanlin** : i am panicked  
**guanlin** : shooketh, even

 **minhyun** : We really need to stop you from talking to Jihoon with that kind of language.

 **jihoon** : :(

 **daniel** : u gon be ok?

 **guanlin** : maybe  
**guanlin** : he has said nothing more so for now it's fine  
**guanlin** : i'm tired.

 **sungwoon** : sleep  
**sungwoon** : u deserve jt kiddo  
**sungwoon** : must be exhwusfed

 **daniel** : in nore ways then one...

 **guanlin** : i will  
**guanlin** : goodnight everyone

 **minhyun** : Rest well.  
**minhyun** : If anything else is said, please tell us.

 **jihoon** : we gon yeet him out of existence

 **minhyun** : _We._

 **daniel** : meanies get th good ol jihoon yeet

 **sungwoon** : uwu yeet me plz

 **minhyun** : STOP.

**

mistre wu @ongwu  
:((( i miss him,,,

lil chipmunk @yoodaeng  
...th time has come @dodaeng

doeoeoeoeo @dodaeng  
You're right, I can feel the vague in my bones... @yoodaeng

lil chipmunk @yoodaeng  
TO TEXT WE GO @dodaeng

**

seongwoo's impulse control (3) - 9:18am.

 **doyeon** : Oppa

 **yoojung** : opPa

 **doyeon** : Answer the phonee  
**doyeon** : Weakling

 **yoojung** : were like ur gay thoughts  
**yoojung** : sure, u can run  
**yoojung** : sure aF cant hide tho

 **seongwoo** : im here 

 **yoojung** : good

 **doyeon** : As expected

 **seongwoo** : wat is it

 **doyeon** : We're curious  
**doyeon** : Who's the "him" you're missing?

 **yoojung** : 

 **seongwoo** : oof

 **doyeon** : Don't feel shy  
**doyeon** : We're all children of God

 **seongwoo** : ok fine  
**seongwoo** : that boi minhyun  
**seongwoo** : hes one if my friends  
**seongwoo** : weve gotten hella close bc of maths + music stuff  
**seongwoo** : i just rlly ewnns talk to him rn for some reason  
**seongwoo** : like,,,homie has the most _soothin_  voice u ever did hear  
**seongwoo** : hes rlly tsundere ovr text but irl man is blessed  
**seongwoo** : OH and his SMILEE  
**seongwoo** : yes boi  
**seongwoo** : im misein his laugh n smiles  
**seongwoo** : thats it tho  
**seongwoo** : ims see him today anyways

 **doyeon** : Wow

 **yoojung** : wow x2

 **seongwoo** : wat

 **yoojung** : sounds like a gay crusch oppa

 **seongwoo** : ,  
**seongwoo** : no

 **doyeon** : I'm no expert but several points were made  
**doyeon** : Yoojungie is correct in every single one

 **seongwoo** : u agree w her ehatever?

 **yoojung** : tru

 **doyeon** : I'm weak to cute girls, _Yoojung especially_  
**doyeon** : You should understand, clearly whipped for this Minhyun fella

 **seongwoo** : im nnot

 **yoojung** : dude  
**yoojung** : you didnt evn say no homo

 **doyeon** : Once again, several points were made!  
**doyeon** : 10 points to Gryfinndor!

 **yoojung** : 

 **seongwoo** : like  
**seongwoo** : help

 **doyeon** : It's normal to miss a friend  
**doyeon** : This isn't that though  
**doyeon** : This is missing a crush  
**doyeon** : Our father has found _love_

 **yoojung** : man is aefully transfixed on his voice  
**yoojung** : smile n laugh too but that can wait

 **doyeon** : Wholesome

 **yoojung** : fr the first time

 **doyeon** : 3 strikes

 **yoojung** : y isnt he responding

 **doyeon** : You've killed him

 **yoojung** : id do it again

 **doyeon** : You will

 **seongwoo** : OMG

 **doyeon** : He arises!

 **yoojung** : OPPA

 **seongwoo** : IM  
**seongwoo** : ASDFJFKFLFOFJD

 **yoojung** : man rlly is ded

 **doyeon** : Seongwoo oppaa  
**doyeon** : You good?

 **seongwoo** : N O  
**seongwoo** : I

**

mistre wu @ongwu  
FUCK

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 11:50am.

 **jisung** : Hey Niel!   
**jisung** : I'm going out to see Seulgi later so don't wait up for me  
**jisung** : You only need to cook for one today, so yay :-)

 **daniel** : aight  
**daniel** : hav fun

 **jisung** : I will  
**jisung** : I'll be home sometime tomorrow, probably.  
**jisung** : Hope the dorm isn't too lonely without me! 

 **daniel** : i hope not too

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 12:05pm.

 **jihoon** : > be, le me  
**jihoon** : > is bored  
**jihoon** : > cry in corner

 **daehwi** : hyung  
**daehwi** : is this supposed to be formatted like a fucking 4chan post

 **jihoon** : maybe so

 **daehwi** : you're lucky i'm bored too  
**daehwi** : wanna hang out?

 **jihoon** : yes plz  
**jihoon** : you're the best dude

 **daehwi** : i wish lol

 **jihoon** : come to my room  
**jihoon** : samuel is AFK in life so its just me

 **daehwi** : sure, i'll be there in a second  
**daehwi** : wait  
**daehwi** : can i bring jinyoung too? 

 **jihoon** : ofc  
**jihoon** : you can _but_  please dont flirt in front of my virgin eyes

 **daehwi** : rules were made to be broken  
**daehwi** : we'll be there soon!

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lee daehwi - 12:15pm.  
↳ [photo] watching netflix @ noon with the coolest bros 

lee daehwi - 12:22pm.  
↳ [video] jinyoung getting pissed off at the TV is a mood

lee daehwi - 12:24pm.  
↳ [photo] jihoon hyung crying into his ramen is also a mood 

**

jyp high graduates  (12) - 12:46pm.

 **nayeon** : hey youths  
**nayeon** : just here to say is been a good few days now wnd idk who daehwis bf is  
**nayeon** : is it th jihoon kid or the jinyoung kid  
**nayeon** : they both cite ngl but  
**nayeon** : they both look CLOSE DAMMIT

 **sana** : both boys are cute!!  
**sana** : ヽ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ

 **nayeon** : threat,,,

 **somi** : put him away

 **sana** : ─=≡Σᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ  
**sana** : he will not be silenced

 **daehwi** : uhm  
**daehwi** : jinyoung is my boyfriend  
**daehwi** : jihoon hyung is a friend lol

 **sana** : oh  
**sana** : you three look really close  
**sana** : its cute!

 **somi** : it is!

 **daehwi** : thanks ~~

 **nayeon** : so its u and jinyoung datin

 **daehwi** : yes  
**daehwi** : jihoon hyung is a friend ~

 **nayeon** : i see  
**nayeon** : coulda fooled me

 **somi** : unnie 

 **daehwi** : ?? what

 **nayeon** : i got class nau bye

 **sana** : ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬ have fun

 **daehwi** : noona uninstall the kaomoji app

 **sana** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)=ε✄  
**sana** : _he!! will!! not!! be!! silenced!!!_

**

loving otter @magumagus  
lmao guess what my noona just said to me @urfavebae @jjeojang

samuel is a phake @jjeojang  
 @magumagus @urfavebae

jinyoung - send puppies in dms @urfavebae  
what is it? :> @magumagus @jjeojang

loving otter @magumagus  
she said she couldn't tell who was dating who out of us three lmao @urfavebae @jjeojang

jinyoung - send puppies in dms @urfavebae  
awe, really? we've taken jihoon hyung under our wing  @magumagus @jjeojang

samuel is a phake @jjeojang  
we look that close ig  the three musketeers? @urfavebae @magumagus

**

...perhaps @jaehwan0527  
oblogatory i luv dick tweet of the dqy

**

Unknown. @icantthinkofnames  
Its 2018...die off already gaylord

 @ahn_junyeo  
ending the mutual with oomf...maybe next time tell me you're one of /them/ before following me? ew

mikos @9musesdeservebetter  
im not homophobic or anything but i RLLY wish @jaehwan0527 would stop postin stuff about him beint gay

uuuugh @unaunalives  
vagueposting cowards.  
@jaehwan0527 get off twitter bitch.

**

angery @jaehwan0527  
theres so mich i wqnna say BUT i wont do it

angery @jaehwan0527  
sewoon says its all beneath me but GOD yall r shitty bittvhes huh?? :)

angery @jaehwan0527  
anywys my last teeet is valid bye 

**

doeoeoeoeo @dodaeng  
So...a certain Ong Seongwoo is fucked

minhyuk  @rockyroadboy  
 we heard @dodaeng

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 8:20pm.

 **jihoon** : its late but i cant stop thinking about that avril lavigne theory  
**jihoon** : where's the real avril?  
**jihoon** : why have we never seen melissa and avril in the same room after 2003?  
**jihoon** : why did they have to lie to us like that???? there's obvious differences between the two goddammit  
**jihoon** : plus the release of hello kitty just wasnt

 **sungwoon** : just wasnt...

 **daniel** : omg  
**daniel** : jihoons dead  
**daniel** : they killt him before hecould finish the sentence

 **daehwi** : i should hope so  
**daehwi** : real avril or not, hello kitty did go hard

 **sungwoon** : if obly jihoon thoughtb that

 **daniel** : if u stanned hello kotty maybe u would still b alive @jihoon

 **daehwi** : STOP IT ASHFKDLSS

**

mistre wu @ongwu  
fellas, i am  boo boo th fool

mistre wu @ongwu  
i keep thinkin bout earlier n thintg br startin ta make sense

mistre wu @ongwu  
i dont wana believe it but thisbfeels different ti friendship

mistre wu @ongwu  
oomf is...ugh

mistre wu @ongwu  
oomfie is tio much fr my lil kokoro to handle

mistre wu @ongwu  
GOD I WIEH THEY WETENT THO

mistre wu @ongwu  
if u need ne ima b cryin into my pilloe for the rest of the day byeoof

**

hwang minhyun to: kim jaehwan. - 9:01pm.

 **minhyun** : Jaehwan, hi.

 **jaehwan** : ooo?  
**jaehwan** : a text from th one n only hwang minhyunssi?  
**jaehwan** : uwu _ti wat do i iwe this pleasure_

 **minhyun** : Nothing, I refuse to speak to you now.

 **jaehwan** : NO plz  
**jaehwan** : ur a funky friend ily come bck

 **minhyun** : 

 **jaehwan** : uwu soo whatdya need

 **minhyun** : I'll say it bluntly since that's easier  
**minhyun** : People online are calling you bullshit for being gay.

 **jaehwan** : i c that  
**jaehwan** : ive had twt since 2013 ik stufd

 **minhyun** : You just...let it happen.  
**minhyun** : You speak up and all, but then ignore it.  
**minhyun** : It's quite obvious this isn't just a sudden thing either.

 **jaehwan** : o  
**jaehwan** : it seems uve unlocked my  
**jaehwan** : _angsty bckstory_

 **minhyun** : Please, no...

 **jaehwan** : lmao im jk  
**jaehwan** : ppl hav always veen nean bout it  
**jaehwan** : ovr twt mostly cos u kno ..behind a screen n all thst shit  
**jaehwan** : never paid it much nind tbh  
**jaehwan** : its ppl i used to kno or havent evr met beforr so idc  
**jaehwan** : i got supprotive friends n fam  
**jaehwan** : si it be chill ig

 **minhyun** : They're just doing it for kicks then.

 **jaehwan** : spose so  
**jaehwan** : some if them r from my jinior high and gid knoes how they all hated me ther  
**jaehwan** : they aint see me irl anymorebso this eorks for em

 **minhyun** : That's awful.

 **jaehwan** : ya  
**jaehwan** : ppl r chuldish fucks  
**jaehwan** : but some ppl rnt  
**jaehwan** : i value yall more than thos ppl  
**jaehwan** : so it aint too bad

 **minhyun** : That's good to hear.  
**minhyun** : Behind the _atrocious_  texting pattern, you're quite a smart person.

 **jaehwan** : uwu thwank ywou

 **minhyun** : I take it back.  
**minhyun** : You're never getting a compliment from me again.

 **jaehwan** : b-but  
**jaehwan** : my praise kink  
**jaehwan** : who will fuel it now

 **minhyun** : Ask Sungwoon hyung.

 **jaehwan** : w OW  
**jaehwan** : u shot me  
**jaehwan** : _bullet bullet bullet_

 **minhyun** : 

 **jaehwan** : ANYWAYYSS whats up w u?

 **minhyun** : What do you mean?

 **jaehwan** : cmon mr smiley man  
**jaehwan** : someones been happier ltely

 **minhyun** : Tf, no I haven't.

 **jaehwan** : oo rkly?  
**jaehwan** : lemme just ask ur bae then

 **minhyun** : I'm not dating anyone?  
**minhyun** : Doubt the bae you're talking about is Jinyoung unfortunately...

 **jaehwan** : oof  
**jaehwan** : so hes just a crush atm

 **minhyun** : Wait, pause.  
**minhyun** : _Rewind._  
**minhyun** : I'm not crushing on anyone?

 **jaehwan** : ouchie  
**jaehwan** : u rlly gon put mistre ong aka twt user @ongwu in that situation homie

 **minhyun** : Oh for fucks sake, not this again.  
**minhyun** : I'm not crushing on Seongwoo; we're just friends!  
**minhyun** : You don't see me suggesting you and Sewoon are dating now, do you.

 **jaehwan** : thats bc we bith bottoms  
**jaehwan** : u kno that

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Unfortunately, yes but not the point.  
**minhyun** : I consider Seongwoo as a friend and a friend only.  
**minhyun** : I'm taking this as my time to leave now, bye Jaehwan.

 **jaehwan** : u rlly yeeted omg  
**jaehwan** : bye minhyun hyungg ~~

**

angery @jaehwan0527  
its so obvioussssss 

angery @jaehwan0527  
hell admit to it soon enough ik he will

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:40am.

 **woojin** : imagien  
**woojin** : a gun BUT  
**woojin** : wait 4 it...  
**woojin** : has a knife attachrd ti it  
**woojin** : i call it th gnife  
**woojin** : u can shoot n stab  
**woojin** : kill whilst makin a sandiech 4 th kids  
**woojin** : threaten ur shootin buddies w ur gnife  
**woojin** : the possiblities r endless  
**woojin** : make it happen @dragons den

 **daehwi** : GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP WOOJIN  
**daehwi** : IT'S LATE WE'RE TIRED

 **guanlin** :  please

 **woojin** : fine  
**woojin** : ima let u all sleep on my fab idea for th gnife and we can dicuss it in the mornin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i should probably say this, but the slowest burn relationship in this fic is actually jaehwan/sungwoon. the others should be coming on fairly soon 
> 
> thanks for reading this far! :)


	17. awaiting achillea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung: He cares about me.  
> jisung: He always has.  
> jisung: It's more than I can say for you.
> 
> ✿ achillea → state of war  
> ↳ before you realise it, things can get out of control. this is the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw ; abusive relationships + talks of domestic abuse. this is right at the start between nielsung
> 
> sorry for the late upload. i promised myself i would upload a lot more but admittedly, depression has sorta spiralled out of control this week. i'm honestly losing hope in this fic too.

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 1:02am.

 **daniel** : hyung

 **jisung** : Hey!  
**jisung** : I didn't realise you were still awake  
**jisung** : You know I'm back then, I'm in the bathroom 

 **daniel** : ik  
**daniel** : i saw u

 **jisung** : You should've said hi  
**jisung** : I'll be out in a few

 **daniel** : ur rlly gnna do this

 **jisung** : Do what?

 **daniel** : i _saw_  u  
**daniel** : ur eye

 **jisung** : My eye?

 **daniel** : ffd STOP PLAYINT DUMB  
**daniel** : UR BLACK EYE  
**daniel** : ik he did thus to u hyung

 **jisung** : It's just a little bruise, leave it Niel.

 **daniel** : dont  
**daniel** : dont fucking call me thst if ur tonna keep defendin that piece of shit

 **jisung** : Don't talk about Jungwook like that!

 **daniel** : HE HURTS YOU

 **jisung** : IT WASN'T HIM.  
**jisung** : For the last time Daniel, leave it.

 **daniel** : sureeee it wasnt him  
**daniel** : like th bruises on ur arm werent him too  
**daniel** : ir the scratch marks on ur hands  
**daniel** : or mayhe the time u had bruises on both ur cheeks?

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : This is pointless.  
**jisung** : Jungwook loves me, he wouldn't hurt me.

 **daniel** : webboth kno he does

 **jisung** : _We?_  
**jisung** : Everything you're saying is complete bullshit Daniel.  
**jisung** : You know _nothing_  about my boyfriend.  
**jisung** : You just like to assume what you like because you're stubborn and self-centred.  
**jisung** : There's no changing you.

 **daniel** : ur fuckin w me  
**daniel** : ive spent so long eorrying abt u  
**daniel** : ive spent so many sleepless nights wonderin 'oh hey wat happens if ur cunt bf finally dnaps n kills u?'  
**daniel** : u think im self centred?  
**daniel** : look @ ur bf

 **jisung** : He cares about me.  
**jisung** : He always has.  
**jisung** : It's more than I can say for you.

 **daniel** : u rlly think thst

 **jisung** : I do.

 **daniel** : fine then  
**daniel** : u think i dont care abt u?  
**daniel** : i wont anynore  
**daniel** : im leavin, gonna room w someone else  
**daniel** : have fun

 **jisung** : Trust me, I will.

**

father of all cats @realdefdanik  


Jisung - A Pal @yoonfairy  
Showers are nice. Hides tears well.

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 8:10am.

 **seongwoo** : _good mornin babey!!!!_

 **daehwi** : are you quoting that johny johny video

 **seongwoo** :

 

 **guanlin** : good morning everyone  
**guanlin** : i went to the gym

 **seongwoo** : oh?

 **woojin** : charac delevopment?

 **jihoon** : don't be fooled  
**jihoon** : he xame to cheer me on

 **guanlin** :   
**guanlin** : i feel energy!!

 **seongwoo** : YASS GUANLIN

 **daehwi** : do y'all have early classes today or is everyone just up early

 **jihoon** : i got sports practice l8r  
**jihoon** : wish me luck

 **jinyoung** : 

**jihoon** : omg

 **daehwi** : jinyoungie...you snapped

 **guanlin** : 

 **jinyoung** : i'm just giving him luck?  
**jinyoung** : what do you mean .w.

 **jaehwan** : u gav him an L

 **jinyoung** : yeah...?  
**jinyoung** : L = luck

 **woojin** : w ow

 **sungwoon** : wholsome

 **seongwoo** : fckin fool

 **daehwi** : (◡‿◡✿)  
**daehwi** : (ʘ‿ʘ✿) “what you say ‘bout jinyoung?"  
**daehwi** : (ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿ “hold my flower”

 **jinyoung** : ✿＼(｡-_-｡) don't worry i got yo flower

 **woojin** : ITS TOO DAKN EARLY IN THW MORNIN FOR THIS SHIT

 **jaehwan** : litrally

 **seongwoo** : y r yall all up tho  
**seongwoo** : this q goes out to all of yall + nielsung ghostin th chst

 **guanlin** : where is minhyun hyung?

 **jaehwan** : hes finaly transcendedd

 **jinyoung** : oh no  
**jinyoung** : he was such a nice hyung though :<

 **sungwoon** : hes here,,, _spirutally_

 **daniel** : nice

 **jihoon** : _noice_

 **jaehwan** : bad golly boi

 **jihoon** : please,, stop call me that

 **woojin** : cyberbullin

 **jaehwan** : jisungie hyung still ghostin th fhat eere u at

 **jisung** : I'm here  
**jisung** : I'll be going now

 **daehwi** : oh, where?  
**daehwi** : he went offline

 **sungwoon** : as soon as u asked 2

 **daehwi** : true cyberbullying

 **jaehwan** : nielll ur bff is s bully  
**jaehwan** : our poor daehwi

 **daniel** : d

 **jihoon** : ?

 **daniel** : can u notncall me that plz

 **jaehwan** : niel?

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : just

 **seongwoo** : its one if those things only josung hyung can call him

 **daniel** : no  
**daniel** : i just hate it

 **jaehwan** : nah thats fine  
**jaehwan** : srry man

 **daniel** : dw bout it

 **jihoon** : ...  
**jihoon** : guanlin just choked on a granola bar

 **sungwoon** : GUANLIN NO

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 11:00am.

 **daehwi** : hii 

 **jinyoung** : hey cutiee 

 **daehwi** : ooh, cutie is new  
**daehwi** : i like that a lot

 **jinyoung** : you're my cutie  
**jinyoung** : my cutie daehwi

 **daehwi** : 

**jinyoung** : i'm here, dropping all my uwus

 **daehwi** :  please

 **jinyoung** : i'm still kinda woozy  
**jinyoung** : i should've slept longer

 **daehwi** : awww  
**daehwi** : sleep earlier today then  
**daehwi** : i'll sleep beside you

 **jinyoung** : 

 **daehwi** : i wanna take you out today  
**daehwi** : if that's ok

 **jinyoung** : o  
**jinyoung** : like  
**jinyoung** : on a date?

 **daehwi** : yeah!  
**daehwi** : we can chill at the park  
**daehwi** : it's got really pretty scenery

 **jinyoung** : but  
**jinyoung** : aren't you worried?

 **daehwi** : hm?

 **jinyoung** : like...of how people will see us

 **daehwi** : other people don't matter to me, it's only you in my heart 

 **jinyoung** : omg

 **daehwi** : genuinely though, i don't care what anyone else thinks about us  
**daehwi** : i like you, and hopefully you like me so everything is ok™ in my mind  
**daehwi** : actually  
**daehwi** : if you want to stay in, that's fine!  
**daehwi** : idm as long as i'm with you, as cheesey as it sounds

 **jinyoung** : daehwi

 **daehwi** : that's me, hi

 **jinyoung** : you're so sweet  
**jinyoung** : how can someone be such an angel

 **daehwi** : oof, you would know

 **jinyoung** : but,,,  
**jinyoung** : you're like _perfect_  cutie  
**jinyoung** : howst david

 **daehwi** : im definitely not perfect.  
**daehwi** : unfortunately

 **jinyoung** : a

 **daehwi** : back to beforeeee  
**daehwi** : i just don't want you to be uncomfy

 **jinyoung** : that's so thoughtful cutie  
**jinyoung** : is it ok if we stay in?  
**jinyoung** : it's not that i'm scared of being seen  
**jinyoung** : i don't know what it is  
**jinyoung** : just

 **daehwi** : that's fine!  
**daehwi** : you don't have to explain yourself   
**daehwi** : we can watch netflix

 **jinyoung** : sounds like a plan! 

 **daehwi** : ok!  
**daehwi** : i'll be back in 15, gonna grab us both starbucks   
**daehwi** : you get caramel drizzle on top, right?

 **jinyoung** : oh, i do

 **daehwi** : ok, i shall be back!

 **jinyoung** : ok!  
**jinyoung** : see you soon cutie ~

 **daehwi** :  

**

unknown to: lai guanlin. - 12:22pm.

 **unknown** : hey  
**unknown** : this is sudden bc we've never spoken before  
**unknown** : actually, i can already guarantee you hate me  
**unknown** : i just want you to know that your accent is beautiful and you didn't deserve to be mocked for it  
**unknown** : you, in general are beautiful so please keep smiling and all that shit  
**unknown** : i'll be going now.

**

jihoon's #1 fan @guanlinxD  
???????

jihoon's #1 fan @guanlinxD  
who

jihoon's #1 fan @guanlinxD  
do i respond?

jihoon's #1 fan @guanlinxD  
i'll think it over later...

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

bae jinyoung - 12:43pm.  
↳ [video] queer eye + cutie 

bae jinyoung - 12:43pm.  
↳ i too wish the 5 men from queer eye could clean up the mess that is my life

lee daehwi - 12:48pm.  
↳ [photo]  livin the best life

**

  
lil chipmunk @yoodaeng  
can u believe seongwoo oppa is in luv w a *******

ongle my dongle @ongwu  
STFU @yoodaeng

lil chipmunk @yoodaeng  


**

ha sungwoon to: kim jaehwan. - 1:05pm.

 **sungwoon** : heyy  
**sungwoon** : wanan hang

 **jaehwan** : sure  
**jaehwan** : do u want me to bring anythin

 **sungwoon** : ur cute ass

 **jaehwan** : ofc 

**

the coolest kim @jaehwan0527  
1pm n jm already tired out

sing sang sungwoonie @kingofgoyang  
awwww, u dnt hav it in u for round 2? @jaehwan0527

the coolest kim @jaehwan0527  
  always bb @kingofgoyang

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:31pm.

 **jihoon** : anyways guys  
**jihoon** : im ready for death  
**jihoon** : any of y'all wanna stab me?

 **woojin** : me

 **jaehwan** : w pleasure

 **guanlin** : listen here you tools  
**guanlin** : hyung will not be hurt  
**guanlin** : he is too good to be killed

 **jaehwan** : w  
**jaehwan** : @jihoon u brainwash him or smth

 **jihoon** : dude can u like, be my pick me up when im rlly fuckin depressed

 **guanlin** :  anytime

 **woojin** : lmao tho wahts up

 **jihoon** : MY SPORTS COACH  
**jihoon** : he's mean  
**jihoon** : i'm actually sobbin internally bc man really hates me  
**jihoon** : hes so much harder on me tbh

 **jaehwan** : mayb  
**jaehwan** : just nayb jihoon  
**jaehwan** : _its bc ur a scholarship kiddo_

 **guanlin** : are you the only one?

 **jihoon** : uhhh  
**jihoon** : i dont think so  
**jihoon** : but i did a lot of sports stuff before eo maybe thats why?

 **jaehwan** : or bc ur famos

 **jihoon** : i'm honestly waiting for the day the coach hands me my jersey and it just fuckin says "jeojang" on the back

 **guanlin** : can they do that?

 **jihoon** : the law doesnt talk about bullying your students idk

 **woojin** : we aint no law najors

 **jaehwan** : LMAO fk that

 **woojin** : ngl like i playd 1 ace attorbey game  
**woojin** : but still fk that

 **jihoon** : phoenix wright was the man

 **guanlin** : true 

 **woojin** : i almost befame a lawyer cos of it  
**woojin** : turbs out tho ya cant bs ur way thru court like him 

 **jaehwan** : ya  
**jaehwan** : but we r all bs our way thri our studies so

 **woojin** : ...tru

 **guanlin** : that's right  
**guanlin** : a bit harsh  
**guanlin** : but very right hyung

 **jihoon** : we're all bonding over being flops  
**jihoon** : the true uni experience

**

kang daniel to: ong seongwoo. - 4:11pm.

 **daniel** : hyung  
**daniel** : srry fr messagin u iutta the blu but idk who else to turn to

 **seongwoo** : daniel?  
**seongwoo** : dnt apologise dude its fine  
**seongwoo** : wats up? 

 **daniel** : this is rlly sudden but  
**daniel** : can i stay w u and moonbok fr a lil bit  
**daniel** : i  
**daniel** : i cant b in my dorm room fr the time bein

 **seongwoo** : sure  
**seongwoo** : moonboks away fr the week anuways lmao  
**seongwoo** : visitin family...a tru model sonn  
**seongwoo** : im in my room rn if u wqnnq cpme now

 **daniel** : yh sure  
**daniel** : srry agin

 **seongwoo** : nah dont worry boyt it  
**seongwoo** : anytime 

 **daniel** : thx

 **seongwoo** : o also  
**seongwoo** : jihun fron th theatte depsrtment is throwin a party tonite  
**seongwoo** : wanna come w?

 **daniel** : god yh  
**daniel** : i need all the alchohol bonestly

 **seongwoo** : noice  
**seongwoo** : c u in a few

**

kim jaehwan to: ha sungwoon. - 5:00pm.

 **jaehwan** : heyy 

 **sungwoon** : heyy baby  
**sungwoon** : how r u 

 **jaehwan** : im doin good  
**jaehwan** : just left th music foom  
**jaehwan** : how boyt u?

 **sungwoon** : just got ip frm a nap

 **jaehwan** : ooo  
**jaehwan** : wat did u dream abt

 **sungwoon** : cant remember lol  
**sungwoon** : but u erre the first tbing i thught abt when i woke up

 **jaehwan** : oo,,  
**jaehwan** : critical hit b

 **sungwoon** :   
**sungwoon** : i di my best  
**sungwoon** : missin u rn

 **jaehwan** : same  
**jaehwan** :  loads

 **sungwoon** : u gon make me cry baby

 **jaehwan** : u goin to thqt party l8r?

 **sungwoon** : pribqbly?  
**sungwoon** : i got wrk tho eo im like....idk

 **jaehwan** : is it q lotta eork?

 **sungwoon** : ya  
**sungwoon** : didnt understand th contezt stuff fr much ado tbh

 **jaehwan** : i fan giv u my notes?  
**jaehwan** : its galf copied frm mingyu but

 **sungwoon** : ya sure  
**sungwoon** : wr can learn tgther

 **jaehwan** : kk  
**jaehwan** : ima con ovr then  
**jaehwan** : say hi to yaehyun

 **sungwoon** : taehyun lukes u so alll is good

 **jaehwan** :   
**jaehwan** : cya soon bb 

 **sungwoon** : lookin frwardto it 

**

a phoenix, from the ashes @jjeojang  
ik i haven't tweeted in a few days but i have to say this

a phoenix, from the ashes @jjeojang  
lai guanlin aka @guanlinxD is my fave dongsaeng and i love him w all my heart

jihoon's #1 fan @guanlinxD  
i feel like a fan being notice for the first time @jjeojang

a phoenix, from the ashes @jjeojang  
i'll sign whatever u want me to  @guanlinxD

jihoon's #1 fan @guanlinxD  
my heart @jjeojang

a phoenix, from the ashes @jjeojang  
i can't do that man @guanlinxD

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

ong seongwoo - 7:22pm.  
↳ [photo] th littest fuckin psrty YET

ong seongwoo - 7:26pm.  
↳ [video] my briski kang daniel on th dance floor...fck it ip kenneth yes

kang daniel - 7:45pm.  
↳ [photo] theress san pellgrino here...how rich e these kids tf

kang daniel - 8:00pm.  
↳   lets go fkin mwntql bois

**

Hwang Minhyun  @optimushwang  
Oh right, that party thing is today isn't it? Snapchat is going wild...

Hwang Minhyun  @optimushwang  
I hope he's alright there.

**

ongle my dongle @ongwu  
the patry is rlly fusn so far  thst jihun kidd is awsome

ongle my dongle @ongwu  
daniel iws vso smasdhed omg

ongle my dongle @ongwu  
i trid to stop him but hes jist blabberin on abt stuff now

ongle my dongle @ongwu  
oh???? this is new info omg

**

daehwi misses hyunjin @magumagus  
noah fence but how many bucket hats does one man need??? what the fuck

protector of the bucket hats @urfavebae  
fashion sense is selective, lee daehwi  

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 9:52pm.

 **woojin** : hey hey heyyyyyyyy  
**woojin** : u kids wanna1 see smth rlly cool?

 **sungwoon** : omnous. mayhaps

 **minhyun** : That's so ominous...of course.

 **jinyoung** : sure

 **woojin** : aight  
**woojin** : heres daehwi in q poncho  
**woojin** : do w it wat u will

「ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ 」

 **sungwoon** : omg,

 **guanlin** : oh  
**guanlin** : is this from now

 **woojin** : frm 1 year ago 

 **guanlin** : inch resting...

 **minhyun** : This is it.  
**minhyun** : This is the most cursed imagine of them all.

 **jinyoung** : he mocked my bucket hats  
**jinyoung** : for this  
**jinyoung** : i'm annoyed because he still looks adorable with the poncho!

 **woojin** : dnt kid urself

 **daehwi** : om g

 **sungwoon** : gasp  
**sungwoon** : he here

 **woojin** : hola

 **daehwi** : STAY TF OUTTA MY LIFE PARK WOOJIN

 **woojin** : adios

**

ong seongwoo to: kang daniel. - 1:06am.

 **seongwoo** : yo  
**seongwoo** : we rlly needa talk when u wqke up  
**seongwoo** : if u meant wat u said u shouls rlly tell jisung hyung  
**seongwoo** : youve liked him fr a while now rite?  
**seongwoo** : plus im elly fuckin worried now thwt ik abt...him  
**seongwoo** : sleep well on my bed daniellie 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ thanks for reading this far. i've put this down as "the calm before the storm" chapter but tbh i think that'd work more for the next chapter.


	18. azalea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yojang jeojang @jjeojang  
> say it aint so fellas
> 
> yojang jeojang @jjeojang  
> SAY IT AINT SO
> 
> ✿ azalea → take care of yourself for me  
> ↳ as things take a turn for the worse, this message rings out clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw ; abuse. talked about between ong and daniel right at the start of the chapter.  
> tw ; homophobia in the entire written part.
> 
> i wasn't planning on doing written parts until like chapter 21 (i think?) but then i said fuck it and blep  
> :)

kang daniel to: ong seongwoo. - 8:06am.

 **daniel** : ugh  
**daniel** : hey  
**daniel** : srry fr last night

 **seongwoo** : ey dnt be  
**seongwoo** : im @ th music rooms quick but im comin back now  
**seongwoo** : u wanna talk in person?

 **daniel** : not rly  
**daniel** : just  
**daniel** : idk

 **seongwoo** : dw  
**seongwoo** : we can text  
**seongwoo** : not gnna best around th bush  
**seongwoo** : we gotta tall abt the jisung hyung stuff

 **daniel** : ..yh  
**daniel** : wat dud i tell u last night

 **seongwoo** : a lot  
**seongwoo** : ur crush  
**seongwoo** : his bf

 **daniel** : oh  
**daniel** : i shpuld explain  
**daniel** : gimme a sec cos this is gon b long

 **seongwoo** : dw abt it bro  
**seongwoo** : in ur own time 

 **daniel** : me n jisung hyung hav been friends since we were kids ykno  
**daniel** : literally insperable fr years  
**daniel** : sonwhere along the line i just...changed  
**daniel** : evrytime i looked at him my hesrt would race n id get all blushy n smiley,,took me a lil while to realose it was a crush

 **seongwoo** : how old were u?

 **daniel** : uhhh  
**daniel** : 15 i think?

 **seongwoo** : oh dam

 **daniel** : ya lmao  
**daniel** : i sisnt wanma say anythin abt it bc itd ruin our friendship ig  
**daniel** : i was fine just wallowin in aelf pity n loneliness until  
**daniel** : he came along

 **seongwoo** : jisung hyungs bf

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : think they started datin when i was 17  
**daniel** : jungwook worked @ th harsware store jisung hyung went to a lot  
**daniel** : they started talkin n they rest is histoey

 **seongwoo** : hardware store  
**seongwoo** : romantic

 **daniel** : th most romantic thint abt their fuckin relationshp tbh

 **seongwoo** : right that  
**seongwoo** : wats up w them

 **daniel** : well  
**daniel** : jungwook was decent fr around a yr in their relationshop  
**daniel** : he wqs rlly romanfic n bought jisung hyung roses n took him on lil trips  
**daniel** : second yr in was when shit got nasty  
**daniel** : jungwook started bein rlly off with th both if us which i didnt rlly care abt  
**daniel** : thats until jisung hyung came to me cryib sayin that jungwook broke up w him bc he thought he was cheatin on me w him

 **seongwoo** : oh god

 **daniel** : after a month they got bck together but like...things eere nvr cute n sweet again  
**daniel** : jungwook started gettin incredibly paranoid n angry that jisung hyung was friends w me n our other lads  
**daniel** : guess he thought we were interuptin his time w jisung so he statted makin jisung go out w him every other day  
**daniel** : when he refused ir jad other stuff, jungwook would guilt trip him  
**daniel** : lost count of the amount of trips jisung cancelled w us bc of jungwook 

 **seongwoo** : that's fucked up  
**seongwoo** : you droppd the hyung, btw

 **daniel** : srry  
**daniel** : im just exhausted ngl

 **seongwoo** : nah dw bout it dude

 **daniel** : so, we basically nvr saw jisung outside of skl or around town  
**daniel** : jungwook started monitorin his damn tezts so we couldnt talk to him ovr phone at thwt point either  
**daniel** : it was overall shitty  
**daniel** : it gets worse tho

 **seongwoo** : oh fuck

 **daniel** : one day 1 of mg friends jinwoo hyung got on th phone w jisung bc he was worried  
**daniel** : jisung was w jungwook @ th time unfortuanely so,,fuck  
**daniel** : in th background, jinwoo said he heard jungwook sayin rlly shitty stuff to jisung n threatenin him if he disnt get off the phone so ofc jisung just hung up  
**daniel** : he told us evrythin was fine tho n to stop calling him  
**daniel** : th rare times we saw him in person, he looked so fuckin sad n dead inside but hed always avoid th topic

 **seongwoo** : oh my god  
**seongwoo** :  i wqnna kill this man

 **daniel** : trust me, thats not th end of it

 **seongwoo** : ..chrust

 **daniel** : it all blew ovr sometime near th end of yr 2 when jisung was stayin w our friend jaehan hyung cos he lost his key  
**daniel** : basically...he came bck w a gigantic black eye

 **seongwoo** : om  
**seongwoo** : no

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : he keeps sayin it wasnt jungwook  
**daniel** : but evry time we saw him hed come bck w more n more bruises  
**daniel** : he literally flinched when i tried to pinch his cheeks once n we all just knew  
**daniel** : weve confronyed him so many times n said jungwook is a literal manipulator n abuser  
**daniel** : he refuses to listwn tho  
**daniel** : hes snapped @ us all for it so many times  
**daniel** : hes so in love w this lerson that he doesnt want to acknoeledge the abuse n it hurts so much ti watch him lie to us n himself  
**daniel** : thats kinda why im here in ur room now :-)

 **seongwoo** : daniel

 **daniel** : mm

 **seongwoo** : thx for tellin me fiest of qll  
**seongwoo** : this is rlly fcked up ngl but we can get thru it  
**seongwoo** : we gotta convince jisung hyung to get away frm jungwook

 **daniel** : its nt that easy tho  
**daniel** : i just eish  
**daniel** : i wish id seen the signs bfore hand  
**daniel** : maybe theyd have broken up agea ago

 **seongwoo** : this isnt ur fault daniel  
**seongwoo** : u didnt kno  
**seongwoo** : none of u guys knew  
**seongwoo** : abusers like jungwook kno how to hide ther true intentipns n put up a front  
**seongwoo** : that doesnt make u a bad friend for not seein thru his facade  
**seongwoo** : it makes jungwook a piece of shit abuser who jisung hyung jeeds to fuckin run 2000 miles from

 **daniel** : mm

 **seongwoo** : im gnna come bck to the dorm now kk?  
**seongwoo** : ill b a sec  
**seongwoo** : u can stay here as long as u want dude

 **daniel** : thanks  
**daniel** : ill explain y i left th room to u in person  
**daniel** : u desevre that much

 **seongwoo** : as long as ur ok dude  
**seongwoo** : as long as ur ok.

**

Jisung J♡J @yoonfairy  
I feel so regretful...god.

Jisung J♡J @yoonfairy  
I'm sorry, to you especially.

**

fr esh ava cado @jaehwan0527  
wats up w all th vaguin today lads...? 

i am THAT sewoon, yes @sewoon_j  
why do u care? go back to screwing ur ""not bf"" @jaehwan0527

fr esh ava cado @jaehwan0527  
i can and WILL get ur twt acc suspendd dnt tewt me @sewoon_j

**

park woojin to: lee daehwi. - 9:20am.

 **woojin** : hwi

 **daehwi** : hola

 **woojin** : sry to text u liek this so suddenly  
woojin: theyre doin it again

 **daehwi** : "they're" ?

 **woojin** : parents

 **daehwi** : ah, gotcha  
**daehwi** : they really aren't giving up on killing your happiness are they

 **woojin** : nope!   
**woojin** : mum jist texted me sahin i wont anount to anythin if i keep up this rap shit  
**woojin** : she told me km tearin the family apart   
**woojin** : th familys gone to shit cos yall argue all the time but go off ig

 **daehwi** : honestly, poor soohyun  
**daehwi** : i hope she's alright there

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : chanyeollie hyung tries to make sure she roesnt hear th arguin as much  
**woojin** : not as if they can eacape jt anywhos

 **daehwi** : well fuck  
**daehwi** : i'm still pissed off with how they pop up to try and tear your dreams apart  
**daehwi** : weirdass parentin

 **woojin** : tru  
**woojin** : thats y i liked bein @ urs most of th time  
**woojin** : me, u n soohyun makin pillow forts  
**woojin** : LATE NITE MOVIES

 **daehwi** : those were the days!!   
**daehwi** : we had the funniest times

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : i miss them  
**woojin** : i miss stayin w ur mom

 **daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : so do i.

 **woojin** : .fuc  
**woojin** : im srry hwi  
**woojin** : r u ok?

 **daehwi** : i'm fine!  
**daehwi** : my mum hasn't attempted to contact me since i left to move here  
**daehwi** : i've texted her but for some reason she refuses to respond!   
**daehwi** : i have jinyoung now though so things are better 

 **woojin** : fcked up dude  
**woojin** : ur mom i mean

 **daehwi** : mhm  
**daehwi** : i'm sure she's just busy right now  
**daehwi** : she rarely uses her phone too so that's probably it

 **woojin** : yh   
**woojin** : itll b ok hwi  
**woojin** : ur mom adores u

 **daehwi** :   
**daehwi** : thanks woojin  
**daehwi** : you, chanyeol hyung n soohyun are coming to ours for xmas btw

 **woojin** : i should gope so   
**woojin** : gtg now goin gym  
**woojin** : ttyl hwi

 **daehwi** : bye ~ 

**

kim jonghyun akgaes (5) - 1:19pm.

 **minki** : yo  
**minki** : i got tea

 **aron** : Tea?  
**aron** : Or _tea?_

 **minki** : _tea_

 **minhyun** : Oh?

 **minki** : went to a psrty ladt night obvs  
**minki** : baekho rly went thru it ti several sia songs  
**minki** : but thats not the poiny

 **aron** : What is the _tea?_

 **minki** : a certain...ong seongwoo was ther 

 **minhyun** : Oh, for god's sake.

 **baekho** : What was he doing

 **minki** : boppin  
**minki** : i aint after minhyuns man but hoensrly  
**minki** : id _pay_  for him to ram me

 **aron** : _Preach!_

 **baekho** : Really?

 **minki** : someones gotta

 **minhyun** : Not Seongwoo!  
**minhyun** : That isn't me being jealous. I just think he's too good to associate with anyone in the group.

 **aron** : We aren't too bad.  
**aron** : Our biggest fault was the fact we all collectively had an emo phase.

 **baekho** : Remember when we shunned Jonghyun for liking a 5SOS song

 **minhyun** : We were horrible, horrible teens.

 **minki** : u kno who aint horrible tho?  
**minki** : _ong seongwoo_  @minhyun

 **aron** : Honestly, he's cute  
**aron** : Minhyun, you know what to do! 

 **minhyun** : We're just friends, for the FINAL time!

 **minki** : _beep beep BEEP_  
**minki** : ther goes my lie detector hwang jonathan minhyun

 **minhyun** : _Jonathan?_

 **baekho** : I still can't believe your parents gave you a white middle name  
**baekho** : They did you so dirty

 **minhyun** : I don't have a middle name??  
**minhyun** : AND IT MOST CERTAINLY WOULDN'T BE JONATHAN.

 **minki** : rly?  
**minki** : that aint wat i was told

 **aron** : @minhyun There's nothing to be ashamed of.  
**aron** : Jonathan is a lovely middle name  
**aron** : ~~maybe not for you but~~

 **jonghyun** : To all the Jonathans out there, you are _loved._

 **minhyun** : But it genuinely isn't?  
**minhyun** : Who the fuck is spreading this info around?

 **baekho** : We going  investigation?

 **minhyun** : You bet your ass we are.

**

Minhyun wants PEACE @optimushwang  
Who did it.

Minhyun wants PEACE @optimushwang  
Which one of you decided to spread around that "Jonathan" is my middle name?

stan BSS  @urboo  
twas a group effort @optimushwang

jihoon | simple. @ljh  
bullshit. it was seungkwan and soonyoung. @optimushwang @urboo

Minhyun wants PEACE @optimushwang  
Thank you treasured son, Lee Jihoon. @ljh

jihoon | simple. @ljh  
you're welcome. always happy to be your favourite. @optimushwang

Minhyun wants PEACE @optimushwang  
 @ljh

**

[ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ "ʜᴏɴᴇsᴛʟʏ? ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴏʟᴇsᴛ"]

[ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ ʙᴀᴇ ᴊɪɴʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

 **jihoon** : fellow intellectuals  
**jihoon** : i've gathered you both here for one reason and one for reason only

 **daehwi** : what

 **jihoon** : wanna watch the new Pokémon movie w me?

 **jinyoung** : i didn't realise it was out already  
**jinyoung** : sure!

 **daehwi** : i grew up on pokémon  
**daehwi** : ofc i'll watch

 **jihoon** : thank fuck  
**jihoon** : tbh this was mostly me tryin to find a way to procrastinate my coursework more  
**jihoon** : i'm just really happy y'all wanna watch too tho

 **jinyoung** : you're really procrastinating your coursework?

 **jihoon** : jinyoung, darling  
**jihoon** : when you've lived as many years as me, everything is procrastinated

 **jinyoung** : you're a year older than me

 **daehwi** : that just means you have one year after remaining

 **jinyoung** : threatening...  
**jinyoung** : what time did you have in mind for the movie

 **jihoon** : honestly,  
**jihoon** : yall free now?

 **daehwi** : ya

 **jinyoung** : yeah  
**jinyoung** : my computing assignment can wait until later

 **jihoon** : owo!  
**jihoon** : the procrastination!

 **daehwi** : _babe it's happenin already!_

 **jinyoung** : i blame jihoon hyung

 **jihoon** : for this?

 **jinyoung** : for _everything_  
**jinyoung** : every moment in my lifetime i have left sadness is directly linked to you and you alone  
**jinyoung** : you will pay

 **jihoon** : i have 500 won to my name  
**jihoon** : you arent getting shit outta me

 **daehwi** : how are you payin for the movie?

 **jihoon** : oh, im not  
**jihoon** : i downloaded it online  
**jihoon** : there's a TV in la casa de samuel y jihoon

 **jinyoung** : that sounds better  
**jinyoung** : the fact it's just in your room, not the illegal download

 **daehwi** : our next meet up is gonna be jail

[ ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ "ᴊᴀɪʟʙʀᴇᴀᴋ"]

 **jihoon** : there we go

 **daehwi** : ASJFKFLSP PLEASE

 **jihoon** :  im waitin in my room boyos  
**jihoon** : i already got snacks so dw

 **jinyoung** : salted popcorn?

 **jihoon** : ofc

 **jinyoung** : i put my trust in the right people  
**jinyoung** : that's a first

 **daehwi** : mood

 **jihoon** : gang plz...

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 4:04pm.

 **jisung** : Hello Daniel  
**jisung** : I'd like to apologize for what I said yesterday. A lot of the things I said were from a place of anger and were completely out of line  
**jisung** : I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you

 **daniel** : o  
**daniel** : its k

 **jisung** : Alright. :-)

 **daniel** : hyung  
**daniel** : can wr talk  
**daniel** : tmrw i mean  
**daniel** : im not ready rn

 **jisung** : Sure?  
**jisung** : In person, right?

 **daniel** : yh

 **jisung** : That's fine, see you then. :-)

 **daniel** : bye

**

father of all cats @realdefdanik  
im gnna do it

father of all cats @realdefdanik  
i eont let myself bck outta this

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 4:31pm.

 **jaehwan** : yo  
**jaehwan** : u rvr just feel rly weird

 **seongwoo** : thats jist life but gi on

 **jaehwan** : liek  
**jaehwan** : im @ xlass rn  
**jaehwan** : it jist kinda feels like ppl r lookin at me weirsly  
**jaehwan** : idk y for once

 **seongwoo** :   
**seongwoo** : im sure it nothin dude

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : ur probs rite  
**jaehwan** : bye boo ;*

 **seongwoo** : 

**

it was 4:48 precisely when their theatre lecturer finally ended class. sure, she was 3 minutes late but jaehwan wasn't petty enough to comment on it.

 _this time_ , anyway.

he waved off his friends in the class (namely, mingyu and sejeong) before eventually gathering up his own lecture notes to leave. class had gone well and he'd like to think he'd taken good notes this time around. ultimately, theatre was generally going quite well for kim jaehwan.

as he walked out to leave, something just didn't feel right. call it a 7th sense, but he just felt unsettled. turning around, jaehwan was faced with a few of his classmates storming in his direction, stony looks on their faces. instantly, the desire to run and escape flushed through his veins (he didn't run though, whatever ego he paraded around prevented any chance of that.)

he didn't know the names of this people, but he sure as hell knew their intentions. 21 years of being alive had taught jaehwan a lot (admittedly, more than he wanted to know) and he was already mentally preparing himself for the inevitable comment of -

"yo, fag!" one of his classmates called out, shit-eating grin on his face, "where d'ya think you're going, hm?"

he groaned internally, clutching at his notes instinctively, "back to my dorm, why?" the response was short and curt; jaehwan refused to give them chance to pinpoint any fear or insecurity in his words.

"really? they let _you_  sleep in a room?" another one retorted, looking him up and down, "does your roomie know he's living with one of _them?_ "

"nah, ain't he with sewoon?" a snort, "they're both fags." he would've buckled at the mention of his roommate (because, really, sewoon wasn't like him. he wasn't used to being anything but comfortable with himself) , however to his own surprise, he didn't.

"you know who my roommate is?" he chuckled to himself, "that's cute, you must be interested in me, huh?" seeing the reactions of said boy, face red and fist clenched, jaehwan found himself inwardly smirking. he knew his kind of type: those boys who feign confidence and power when, in reality, they couldn't know less of one of the other.

tldr? straight boys having gay crisises.

"what the fuck did you just say to me, bitch-" taking a step in jaehwan's direction, the boy dropped his own notes and readied his fist for what he could only presume was a punch. almost instinctively, jaehwan closed his eyes and prepared for the hard hitting punch.

it never came.

instead, he opened his eyes to see sungwoon, as if materialised out of thin air, standing before him. he had his hands wrapped around the wrist of the punchee, expression contorted into something jaehwan assumed was anger.

"what the fuck do you think you're doing?" sungwoon growled, grip tightening on the boy's wrist.

"what does it look like i'm doing?" the nameless boy bit back, shrinking slightly under sungwoon's gaze, "teaching this f...kid a lesson."

"well, i guess i'll be the one teaching you all a lesson today," sungwoon relinquished his grip on the boy, "if any of you bother jaehwan again, i'll make sure you never set foot anywhere again. though, if i can't convince you, i'm sure taehyun can."

upon hearing taehyun's name, the boys backed down, looking frantically between each other before one mumbled out a short "sorry hyung." they cleared off after that, leaving jaehwan and sungwoon alone, the former feeling quite confused.

"can...i walk you back to your dorm?" sungwoon suddenly asked, eyes full of concern and something else he couldn't quite understand.

"sure..." he mumbled out, following on behind his hyung. what the fuck just happened? his palms were sweaty, face rosy and his context notes...a little bit sticky. sungwoon didn't seem to notice or care at all really, both boys walking in silence. jaehwan settled on keeping a watchful eye on his hyung's back view.

he had absolutely no idea what had just occured in those few minutes and, truthfully was beyond confused.

  ~~still, it was kinda hot, seeing _him_  all fired up. ~~

**

ha sungwoon to: kim jaehwan - 4:59pm.

 **sungwoon** : hey   
**sungwoon** : abt ewrloer i hope ur ok  
**sungwoon** : u can always cme to mine if u need to talk or anuthin  
**sungwoon** : ttyl 

**

fr esh ava cado @jaehwan0527  
oh

fr esh ava cado @jaehwan0527  
oh no

fr esh ava cado @jaehwan0527  
this is nnew n i dont like that

fr esh ava cado @jaehwan0527  
ffffffuck.

**

guanlin with a gnife @guanlinxD  
i want someone to take me out

sam and som @samuelkim  
u mean on a date? or w a sniper rifle? @guanlinxD

guanlin with a gnife @guanlinxD  
surprise me. @samuelkim

**

daehwi ♡ @magumagus  
ngl this movie is pretty decent but aren't all Pokémon movies

daehwi ♡ @magumagus  
it's really depressing atm though! pikachu is like...dead.

daehwi ♡ @magumagus  
wait what's going on

jinyoung wants sleep @urfavebae  
watching pokémon with hoonhwi! who is the cutesie feminine voice coming from in this

yojang jeojang @jjeojang  
no

yojang jeojang @jjeojang  
say it aint so fellas

yojang jeojang @jjeojang  
SAY IT AINT SO

daehwi ♡ @magumagus  
wHAT

jinyoung wants sleep @urfavebae  
i. am in disbelief

jinyoung wants sleep @urfavebae  
pikachu...he

jinyoung wants sleep @urfavebae  
he.......!!!!

daehwi ♡ @magumagus  
DON'T SAY IT I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT HAPPEBED @urfavebae

yojang jeojang @jjeojang  
ive never smoked weed but god, this is probably what smokin pot feels like

daehwi ♡ @magumagus  
pokemon cancelled. always preferred yokai watch anyway

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

bae jinyoung - 5:02pm.  
↳ ever since pikachu spoke my life hasn't quite been the same

lee daehwi - 5:04pm.  
↳ [photo] me, legitimately sobbing after Pikachu spoke human words

park jihoon - 5:10pm.  
↳ all we want is a sinnoh reboot not to hear pikachu COMMUNICATE im LIVID

bae jinyoung - 5:11pm.  
↳ i'm so emotionally gone simply because this tiny yellow mouse thing spoke bye

lee daehwi - 5:15pm.  
↳ i'm just mad pikachu wasn't voiced by samuel L jackson.

**

stan block b @roh_taehyun  
tbh all @kingofgoyang does in life is piss me off send tweet

stan block b @roh_taehyun  
like how can 1 person be eo stressfull??

i be sungwinning  @kingofgoyang  
noah fence but sounds liek q u problem @roh_taehyun

stan block b @roh_taehyun  
choke @kingofgoyang

**

kang daniel to: ong seongwoo. - 10:56pm.

 **daniel** : hey  
**daniel** : sry ik ur mid assignment

 **seongwoo** : asignment can wait b  
**seongwoo** : evrythin good?

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : i just wanna say  
**daniel** : im gnna talk to jisung hyung tmrw

 **seongwoo** : oo

 **daniel** : i thibk im gnna confess  
**daniel** : i meqn  
**daniel** : i dnt expect this to go amazingly  
**daniel** : gotra get thos feelins out someday tho  
**daniel** : plus i feel like jisung hyung deseves to kno the turth

 **seongwoo** : ay  
**seongwoo** : ur meetin up tmrw?

 **daniel** : yh

 **seongwoo** : sweet  
**seongwoo** : hope it goes well   
**seongwoo** : rmember whatevr happens, ill always b here for u  
**seongwoo** : i also happily fite for u

 **daniel** : thx hyung  
**daniel** : i hope so too  
**daniel** : also  
**daniel** : hope evrythin goes well for u too  
**daniel** : fighting!

 **seongwoo** : wym?

 **daniel** : u kno  
**daniel** : u w/ ur man 

 **seongwoo** : SHUT UP

 **daniel** : gnight 

 **seongwoo** : nite nite

**

❁ the next day ❁

sad whipt @jaehwan0527  
oh no

sad whipt @jaehwan0527  
i tjot sleep would make evrythin go back to noemwl but NO

sad whipt @jaehwan0527  
@ my feelins , y r u like this

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 11:09am.

 **jinyoung** : hey cutie!

 **daehwi** : hii! 

 **jinyoung** : i'm trying to drag myself out of my comfort zone here and start being slightly more confident  
**jinyoung** : um  
**jinyoung** : do you want to go out later? when we're both free anyway

 **daehwi** : sure!  
**daehwi** : you don't have to step out of your comfort zone lovie

 **jinyoung** : i want to  
**jinyoung** : is ice cream later alright with you?  
**jinyoung** : minhyun hyung mentioned a new ice cream store nearby so it just came to mind

 **daehwi** : hell yeah  
**daehwi** : i love me some ice cream

 **jinyoung** : :D  
**jinyoung** : oh, gtg  
**jinyoung** : i'll message you later cutie  
**jinyoung** : _also the lovie thing is really cute_

 **daehwi** : i'm just trying to think of a name as cute as cutie here  thank you  
**daehwi** : ttyl  

**

kang daniel to: ong seongwoo. - 2:03pm.

 **daniel** : HYUNG

 **seongwoo** : YO  
**seongwoo** : minhyun says yo too

 **daniel** : im gnna do it now  
**daniel** : gnna fo the thinggg

 **seongwoo** : YES thats ny boi  
**seongwoo** : u got this, ok?  
**seongwoo** : bein honest pays off ykno

 **daniel** : i hope so  
**daniel** : im scared tbh

 **seongwoo** : hey  
**seongwoo** : dw too much  
**seongwoo** : u gon b fine daniellie

 **daniel** : oof thx hyung

 **seongwoo** : fighting!!!   
**seongwoo** : mingyun has no isea whats goin on but he cheerss u on too

 **daniel** :  thx!!!

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 2:14pm.

 **daniel** : hyung

 **jisung** : Oh, Daniel. Hi :-)

 **daniel** : r u busy rn

 **jisung** : Nope

 **daniel** : can we tlk now?

 **jisung** : Yeah, sure  
**jisung** : I'm in our room.

 **daniel** : kk  
**daniel** : ill b ther in a bit

**

Jisung J♡J @yoonfairy  
...

father of all cats @realdefdanik  
ofck ofcj ofuck FUCK y didbi do thst

father of all cats @realdefdanik  
WHY TH FUCK DID I DO THAT

father of all cats @realdefdanik  
im a fuckin dimbass ehyyugg

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 2:52pm.

 **daniel** : hyung  
**daniel** : im sry  
**daniel** : im soso sorry  
**daniel** : i jst wanted to tell u how i feel abt u  
**daniel** : i hipe ue ok tyats all i want  
**daniel** : im just so sow srry jisung hyung  
**daniel** : gdbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should address a few things here because i keep forgetting lolol
> 
> > this is really slowburn for the ships but i swear they're coming up! nielsung is coming soonest. cloudhwan is the true slowest burn in this though honestly  
> > in mandarin, guanlin's name translates to guanlin, hence why i usually stick with that one. i didn't realise his korean name translated to kuanlin. if y'all are more used to that one, idm switching :P   
> > i'll also try to make the texts more coherent, sorry about that ;w;
> 
> this chapter isn't completely looked over so if there's any issue, i'll edit soon


	19. almond blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sungwoon: u managed to piss jiisung hyung off  
> sungwoon: legends only
> 
> ✿ almond blossom → hope, patience  
> ↳ life may go on, but without response of certainty, some people can only hope for some kind of answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ~ 
> 
> this is the actual calm before the storm chapter

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 10:00am.

 **seongwoo** : YO minhyun!!!  
**seongwoo** : r u free today?

 **minhyun** : Mostly? I have 2 classes today.  
**minhyun** : Why?

 **seongwoo** : wnna go out  
**seongwoo** : we can go grt some corfee or smth  
**seongwoo** : tbh idm  
**seongwoo** : as long as ur ther

 **minhyun** : You talk like you're asking me out on a date...

 **seongwoo** : n if i was?

 **minhyun** : ohmygod

 **seongwoo** : 

 **minhyun** : My classes end at 3-ish.  
**minhyun** : I'm free after that.  
**minhyun** : Coffee sounds good.

 **seongwoo** : ur sayin yes to the d8?

 **minhyun** : I'm saying yes to getting coffee as _friends._  
**minhyun** : Platonic coffee.

 **seongwoo** : shure  
**seongwoo** : it stafts iff platonicc  
**seongwoo** : then our hads meets...

 **minhyun** : Drinking coffee?  
**minhyun** : Why would you be touching my coffee.

 **seongwoo** : to take a sippy

 **minhyun** : If you dare...

 **seongwoo** : u can drink sum kf mine

 **minhyun** : What coffee do you get?

 **seongwoo** : espresso

 **minhyun** : Decent.

 **seongwoo** : id it hwang mihyun approved?

 **minhyun** : It is Minhyun approved.

 **seongwoo** : gucci  
**seongwoo** : is cofee on then?

 **minhyun** : I suppose so.  
**minhyun** : I'll text you after my last class.

 **seongwoo** : ay  
**seongwoo** : see u tjen 

 **minhyun** : Looking forward to it. 

**

fucking kill me @realdefdanik  
I FCKED UP

**

kang daniel to: ong seongwoo. - 10:22am.

 **daniel** : I FCKRF UP

 **seongwoo** : i got twt notifs on dude  
**seongwoo** : ik u fcked up  
**seongwoo** : y tho 

 **daniel** : w jisung hyung

 **seongwoo** : O FUCK ya how dod thst go

 **daniel** : it was goin well  
**daniel** : then i fuckef it jp qgqin

 **seongwoo** : daniel  
**seongwoo** : calm down  
**seongwoo** : wat happened

 **daniel** : i  
**daniel** : we were talkin  
**daniel** : i told him bow i felt  
**daniel** : he didnt sag anythin n j panickd

 **seongwoo** : u panicked  
**seongwoo** : how so...

 **daniel** : i  
**daniel** : kissd  
**daniel** : him

 **seongwoo** : daniel  
**seongwoo** : what the fuck

 **daniel** : IDK  
**daniel** : in th moment i wqsnt sure wat to do  
**daniel** : my mind jst went 'fck it' n i did it

 **seongwoo** : so u kissd him

 **daniel** : ,yh

 **seongwoo** : jesus fck dude

 **daniel** : th thing is  
**daniel** : he kissd bck

 **seongwoo** : ...???????  
**seongwoo** : wat

 **daniel** : he kissed me bck  
**daniel** : fr a lil bit anyway  
**daniel** : then be pished me away  
**daniel** : he lockd himsellf in th bstheoom after tbat

 **seongwoo** : oh daniel  
**seongwoo** : idk wat to tell u

 **daniel** : u dnt gotta tell me anhthin  
**daniel** : im a shitty person hyung  
**daniel** : kissin him like thay

 **seongwoo** : u arent a sbitty person  
**seongwoo** : sure  
**seongwoo** : u shpulsnt hav kissed him  
**seongwoo** : but i get how u feel  
**seongwoo** : did u apologize

 **daniel** : tried to  
**daniel** : he didnt respond

 **seongwoo** : aight  
**seongwoo** : fuck

 **daniel** : i rly ruined evrythin

 **seongwoo** : ...  
**seongwoo** : wat i dont get  
**seongwoo** : y did he kiss u back

 **daniel** : idk  
**daniel** : idfk

 **seongwoo** : ...  
**seongwoo** : u gotta tlk to him  
**seongwoo** : bc idk wat hes thinkin at all  
**seongwoo** : ur confused  
**seongwoo** : god  
**seongwoo** : hes probaly lost  
**seongwoo** : this isnt a good sitch

 **daniel** : its a shitty sitch

 **seongwoo** : a v v shitty sitch  
**seongwoo** : plz just apologise  
**seongwoo** : but also fins out wtf the kissin bck shit is abt  
**seongwoo** : bc thats ofc gonna fuck up ur thoughts even more

 **daniel** : ig

 **seongwoo** : :/  
**seongwoo** : plz remember im always here 4 u  
**seongwoo** : promise

 **daniel** : thx hyung  
**daniel** : ur too good

 **seongwoo** : just doin wat any friend would  
**seongwoo** : any issues, just phone me up kk?

 **daniel** : ok

 **seongwoo** : 

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 12:31pm.

 **jihoon** : what the FUCK is up gamers?

「ʏᴏᴏɴ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ」

 **jihoon** : oh

 **sungwoon** : u managed to piss jiisung hyung off  
**sungwoon** : legends only

 **jinyoung** : hyung left?

 **woojin** : wtf

 **jihoon** : was my comment that bad

 **jinyoung** : yes  
**jinyoung** : but it wasn't leaveable

 **sungwoon** : uve said worse ngl

 **jihoon** : reassuring, tysm

 **guanlin** : it's sudden  
**guanlin** : hyung hasn't said anything in the chat for some time  
**guanlin** : 

 **seongwoo** : wassup  
**seongwoo** : ...fck

 **minhyun** : I'm in class but my notifications were blowing up.  
**minhyun** : Oh, Jisung hyung left?

 **daehwi** : omg jihoon hyung  
**daehwi** : you ran him out

 **jihoon** :   i'm sorry

 **sungwoon** : u should b  
**sungwoon** : golly boi is problematique

 **woojin** : r we shrpised

 **daniel** : .well

 **jihoon** : daniel hyung I Am Sorry

 **daniel** : no  
**daniel** : this isnt  
**daniel** : ugh

 **guanlin** : ?

 **minhyun** : We're all so coherent, aren't we?

 **daehwi** : bold words from the only one w a consistent speech pattern @minhyun

 **minhyun** : My texting pattern is meant to distract people from the fact that IRL? I'm a mess.

 **sungwoon** : mood

 **jaehwan** : UGH TRU MOOD

 **seongwoo** : guys  
**seongwoo** : uh

 **guanlin** : yes hyung?

 **seongwoo** : jisung hyung leavin isnt anythin to do w jihooons txt  
**seongwoo** : just clearin that up

 **jihoon** : oh thank god  
**jihoon** : the first problem to not be my fault

 **minhyun** : Oh, he left for a genuine reason then?

 **seongwoo** : yh

 **daniel** : yes

 **woojin** : uh  
**woojin** : is evrythin ok?

 **daniel** : its fine  
**daniel** : all peachy

 **jaehwan** : ...aight?

 **seongwoo** : srry  
**seongwoo** : wat daniel means is  
**seongwoo** : things will soet thenselves  
**seongwoo** : jisung hyungs just a lil upset rn  
**seongwoo** : it wont last 

 **sungwoon** : if u say so

 **daehwi** : ok  
**daehwi** : that kinda clears things up

 **seongwoo** : bye yall

 **woojin** : nusic lecture gang lets FOCUS

 **minhyun** : A first from Woojin.

 **woojin** : 

 **jaehwan** : snort

 **woojin** : same goes 4 u ugly

 **jaehwan** :        
**jaehwan** : it rlly b ur own dongsaengs

 **jihoon** : That's Life, Babes!

**

poncho daehwi @parkchamsae  
my musix assignment: bs  
gn cbildren 

Minhyun wants sleep @optimushwang  
Do you want any help? I'm free this evening. @parkchamsae

poncho daehwi @parkchamsae  
oMG RLY? yis plz hyungie @optimushwang

pearl best girl @jaehwan0527  
ME TOO HYUNGIE UwU TH WORK IS SO HARD @optimushwang

Minhyun wants sleep @optimushwang  
Sure, I can help you both. Just... don't refer to me as hyungie ever again. You don't know me like that @parkchamsae @jaehwan0527

**

daehwi desu @magumagus  
do you ever just want to fight the sun

samuel L kim @samuelkim  
yes. every moment of my life @magumagus

daehwi desu @magumagus  
comrade samuel, we must fight the sun together @samuelkim

samuel L kim @samuelkim  
we must. just punch it in its supid fuckin face @magumagus

daehwi desu @magumagus  
maybe then it'll stop shining in our sensitive wittle eyes @samuelkim

samuel L kim @samuelkim  
#stopthesun @magumagus

daehwi desu @magumagus  
setting up the petition as we speak @samuelkim #stopthesun

**

som twt @somsomi0309  
fuckin dumbassery on my tl wats new

**

park jihoon to: yoon jisung. - 3:01pm.

 **jihoon** : hey hyung  
**jihoon** : ik u probably didnt leave bc of my stupid text  
**jihoon** : still tho, srry thats the last thing u saw before leaving  
**jihoon** : hope everything is alright   
**jihoon** : have a good day holy hyung

**

lai guanlin to: yoon jisung. - 3:07pm.

 **guanlin** : hello hyung  
**guanlin** : i hope you're doing well  
**guanlin** : we miss your self in the chat  
**guanlin** : we aren't sure what has happened  
**guanlin** : but regardless ( _you taught me that word before!_ )  
**guanlin** : i hope everything is ok  
**guanlin** : i have to run dance practice now  
**guanlin** : bye bye jisung hyung

**

kim jaehwan to: yoon jisung. - 3:10pm.

 **jaehwan** : YO HYUNG  
**jaehwan** : u alrite?  
**jaehwan** : ngl cang blame u fr leavin th chat  
**jaehwan** : were a bjt much arent we?  
**jaehwan** : ur a calmin presence amongst us tho  
**jaehwan** : hope evrythin is alrite 4 u  
**jaehwan** : reapond when u can 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

hwang minhyun - 3:14pm  
↳ [photo] Coffee with Seongwoo.

ong seongwoo - 3:18pm.  
↳ [video] me n hwang minhyunssi bein espresso twinies 

hwang minhyun - 3:20pm  
↳ [photo] Two people with amazing taste in coffee. 

**

fucking kill me @realdefdanik  
mood: me slammin my head into a wallll

**

ong seongwoo to: kang daniel. - 3:44pm.

 **seongwoo** : daniel  
**seongwoo** : daniel  
**seongwoo** : daniel plz read ur txts

 **daniel** : im here  
**daniel** : wassup

 **seongwoo** : u good?  
**seongwoo** : nvm tbays a dumb quesrion  
**seongwoo** : r u feelin any better

 **daniel** : not rly  
**daniel** : jisung hyung left cos of me

 **seongwoo** : tbh  
**seongwoo** : i understnad

 **daniel** : ik  
**daniel** : i cant blame hkm  
**daniel** : its jiat the realisation that ive rlly fcked this all up

 **seongwoo** : u havent rlly fucked it all up  
**seongwoo** : just talk to him plz

 **daniel** : yh

 **seongwoo** : do u need me to come bck

 **daniel** : no  
**daniel** : enjoy ur coffee w minhyun hyung dude  
**daniel** : im not ur burden  
**daniel** : just a squatter in ur room rn

 **seongwoo** : u arent a burden _period_  
**seongwoo** : u seemd volatile tho  
**seongwoo** : if u feel any worse liek actually slammin ur head against the wall plz phpne me  
**seongwoo** : srsly

 **daniel** : i will  
**daniel** : thx hyung

 **seongwoo** : no need fr thx  
**seongwoo** : me n minhyun r done now  
**seongwoo** : he had ti run to meet minki fr somethin  
**seongwoo** : got u a mocha bc u seem like a mocha ho

 **daniel** : i am  
**daniel** : im a ho for any drink

 **seongwoo** : meet me in th park?  
**seongwoo** : we can tlk  
**seongwoo** : plus u need fresh air

 **daniel** :  
**daniel** : alrite

 **seongwoo** : nice  
**seongwoo** : c u there

**

"yo, daniel! over here!" daniel was brought out of his thoughts to see seongwoo, beaming enthusiastically at him. despite his brain practically screaming at him that he didn't deserve this, seongwoo's kindness, nor the coffee in his hand specially for him, he chose to ignore it for the time being.

taking the mocha coffee in his hands, daniel mumbled a heartfelt "thanks" , not having anything else to say. truth be told, the recent events hadn't left him going out everyday like usual. this whole thing just felt weird.

he'd never tell seongwoo that though. his friend was _actually_  making an effort for him.

~~if only he'd done the same for jisung.~~

"let's walk!" seongwoo suddenly announced, almost as if he could tell daniel's thoughts were taking a turn for the worse. despite his friend's assured texts, ong seongwoo was not an idiot (although, doyeon and yoojung would probably argue differently.) it didn't take a psychology major to figure out the situation with jisung was more than a minor blip in the road for the duo; he'd be surprised if anyone, let alone daniel, would be able to keep it together after all this time.

leaving no room for argument, daniel simply trailed beside the elder boy. seongwoo recounted his little meeting with minhyun (his cheeks dying a faint rose hue whenever the other boy was mentioned, but daniel wasn't about to call him out on it) and his maths lecture. daniel listened as intently as he could, using the older boy's brief pauses to take a sip from his coffee or to edge in a comment about whatever seongwoo was talking about. for some reason, he felt comfortable being like this.

they'd been walking around the park for a few minutes before stopping off at the closest benches. seongwoo had previously complained over just how long he'd been walking for so it was inevitable they'd come here. there were two benches where they were: one was taken up by what seemed to be a little boy, whilst the other was thankfully free. obviously, they'd scrambled for the free one ("it's free real estate" as their group chat would say.)

they'd been sitting and talking for a minute or so before they were pulled out of their conversation by noises from the opposing bench. the little boy had his head resting on his knees, face away from view to hide what they could only assume was his crying. sharing a knowing look, seongwoo and daniel slowly and carefully approached the boy.

"hey kiddo?" seongwoo asked, concerned gaze strong. said 'kiddo' raised his head, clearly surprised at the sudden conversation. upon seeing his face, they instantly realised that this can't have been a little boy. dangling from his next was a uni lanyard, the same as theirs. in saying that though, his face didn't exactly help his cause. he looked the same age as daehwi, or even younger.

"is everything alright?" matching seongwoo's concerned tone, daniel placed his hand on the presumably younger boy's arm.

that was all it took for the boy to break.

without warning, he'd burst into heavier tears once again. slipping beside him, both boys put their arms around him as the younger boy lapsed into tales of how hard he was finding school and how he "would kill to go home and cry." honestly, they understood all too well. considering the fact this boy seemed even younger than the maknaes of their friendship group, it must've been hard for him to leave his family and come here.

a good half an hour of comforting this boy and trying to make him laugh whenever he seemed on the verge of breakdown again, they'd finally learnt a lot more about him and why he was out here, sobbing in their local park.

the boy's name was lee woojin.

he was 16; he'd never been away from his parents for longer than a week and he wasn't taking it well at all. it wasn't as if he didn't have friends, woojin spoke very fondly of his 4 buddies, but he doubted they'd understand how he felt. he'd taken music theory and chemistry, both he was struggling intensely with. no matter how many times woojin went over the course content and notes, he just couldn't understand a thing. when seongwoo suggested asking his lecturers, the boy frowned, mumbling about how scary that sounded. he just felt so, so alone.

overall, nothing seemed to be going well for lee woojin. they'd only just met this boy and yet they couldn't help but feel overprotective of him. studying alone at such a young age, suddenly being thrusted out into the world despite not knowing of anything but home...that was terrifying.

"if you want, we'll speak to your lecturers for you?" seongwoo suggested, wiping away the remnants of woojin's tears, "they'll start helping you and you won't feel so lost?" hearing that, woojin perked up slightly, clearly surprised at the offer.

"really?" he gasped, "i wouldn't want to create any unnecessary issues for you two..."

"you wouldn't be though." daniel deadpanned, before attempting to break out into a happier grin, "we'll happily do it. think of us as your new uni parents."

nodding enthusiastically, seongwoo chimed in with, "we're officially your uni dads who aren't...really together."

woojin agreed to this, before being roped into getting the older boys numbers. they had to run off and get back to their dorm, but reassured the boy that if he needed anything (plus, the whole confronting his lecturers situation), just phone or text them. from now on, he was officially family to them.

having to run off and leave his hyungs behind, woojin waved joyously at them before disappearing into the distance. it was nice to see his mood a stark contrast to what it was before on the bench.

taking a glance at daniel, seongwoo smiled. daniel was still waving to at the small dot in the distance (presumably, woojin) and grinning like an idiot. it was even nicer to see his mood change for the better too, he noted before finally choosing to walk back to the dorms with daniel.

**

unknown to: kang daniel. - 4:07pm.

 **unknown** : hi hyung!  
**unknown** : this is lee woojin ( î ∨ î )  
**unknown** : the kid from the park that had a mental breakdown  
**unknown** : you seemed clearly upset about something  
**unknown** : i hope that thing sorts itself out!  
**unknown** : you were way too kind to me for you to be a terrible person  
**unknown** : so you definitely deserve happiness  
**unknown** : goodbye! thank you loads and loads for today   

「ᴋᴀɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ ʀᴇɢɪsᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ᴀs ʟᴇᴇ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ」

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

park woojin - 6:48pm.  
↳ [photo] music gang 

park woojin - 6:54pm.  
↳ [video] were all beon rly unproductiv so heres a vid of minhyun hyng playin piano

hwang minhyun - 7:00pm.  
↳ [photo] Take it from us, don't pick music theory.

hwang minhyun - 7:12pm.  
↳ WE'RE ACTUALLY GETTING SHIT DONE. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

park woojin - 7:16pm.  
↳ [photo] FELLAZ look @ THIS hot af reseach minhyun hyung helpd us w  ft jaehwan gtungs depressd ass in the corner

**

woojin's clout gang (3) - 7:50pm.

 **minhyun** : 1) Can we change the gc name? This one physically pains me.  
**minhyun** : 2) Is everything alright Jaehwan? You were really off earlier...

 **woojin** : we aint chsngin th name  
**woojin** : also yh @jaehwan 

 **jaehwan** : wym

 **minhyun** : You were just...  
**minhyun** : Really deep in thought?  
**minhyun** : Honestly, I almost whacked you thinking you were purposely ignoring us.

 **woojin** : u spaced out loads hyung  
**woojin** : wassup w that

 **jaehwan** : ayy its nothin  
**jaehwan** :  dw  
**jaehwan** : thx 4 th help btw @minhyun

 **woojin** : YH thank u loads hyung

 **minhyun** : You're welcome.   
**minhyun** : Please change the group chat name.

「ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ "ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ, ᴊᴀᴇʜᴡᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʜᴀᴋᴇ"」

 **minhyun** : WOW, alright then.  
**minhyun** : See what happens next time you need help.

 **woojin** : HYUNG W8

**

prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 8:11pm.

 **jinyoung** : everyone  
**jinyoung** : i need advice

 **heejin** : yes, drop the bucket hats.

 **nayoon** : havin ur alarm as hana montana aint smth to be proud of  
**nayoon** : glad u finally comin to your senses

 **bomin** : stop wearin turtlenecks  
**bomin** : youre gay. we get it but that shit is ugly

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : i was thinking about literally none of those things

 **nayoon** : o-oh owo;;

 **hyeonju** : The bucket hat thing is a big mood and icb Heejin unnie is the one to snap about it

 **heejin** : i'm sorry

 **hyeonju** : What's up  
**hyeonju** : Whaddaya need advice for

 **bomin** : we all ears

 **jinyoung** : i'm in my room rn  
**jinyoung** : i sorta need help planning

 **viva** : owo? w what

 **jinyoung** : me and daehwi have been together for a lil while  
**jinyoung** : i think i'm finally ready

 **hyeonju** : For?

 **nayoon** : for?????

 **jinyoung** : i  
**jinyoung** : i want to kiss him

 **viva** : OH?

 **bomin** : damn  
**bomin** : u wqnna plan how to kiss him?

 **jinyoung** : well, yeah  
**jinyoung** : i know it's soon but  
**jinyoung** : i really like him  
**jinyoung** : this isn't just a casual lil kiss

 **genie** : thats th cutest shit

 **heejin** : that is really cute  
**heejin** : when were you planning to do this?

 **jinyoung** : like, now

 **hyeonju** : There's always a catch with you, I swear

 **jinyoung** : :<

 **viva** : is he w u now

 **jinyoung** : yeah  
**jinyoung** : he's doing languages revision i think  
**jinyoung** : i dont want to disrupt him  
**jinyoung** : but at the same time i really want to do this

 **nayoon** : jist ask?

 **jinyoung** : ..

 **genie** : u dnt jist _ASK_ nayoon  
**genie** : god

 **hyeonju** :  Unnie, you fool

 **chaeyoung** : u gotta be dramatic w it  
**chaeyoung** : we binge watched kdramas for a REASON @nayoon

 **nayoon** : I FELL ASLEEP TH SECOND 1 IN OK  
**nayoon** : act like im not lvin off of shitty coffee to get by

 **heejin** : honestly?  
**heejin** : you should just ask

 **jinyoung** : oh?

 **heejin** : it'd save the hassle of making it a _big thing_  
**heejin** : just politely interupt his work and ask to kiss him

 **nayoon** : see  
**nayoon** : heejin unnies a seasoned veteran on tjese things

 **heejin** : i don't know what you're suggesting but i hate it, thanks

 **viva** : reevaliattion  
**viva** : mayb u should just do that

 **genie** : _honesty_  
**genie** : _trust!_

 **hyeonju** : And a little pixie dust ~

 **jinyoung** : he's got his headphones on rn though

 **viva** : TAKE EM OFF

 **chaeyoung** : lit. just yeet them off  
**chaeyoung** : hes in ur domain now

 **nayoon** : tbh ya  
**nayoon** : u can do it

 **bomin** : bck from gettin food  
**bomin** : you git this jinyoung

 **jinyoung** : should i actually do it  
**jinyoung** : i want to  
**jinyoung** : but

 **hyeonju** : Nope  
**hyeonju** : No fretting now, boyo

 **viva** : we xan hear u thinkin frm a milé away  
**viva** : itll be fine jinyoung

 **heejin** : you've kissed someone before, right?

 **jinyoung** : yeah  
**jinyoung** : but never anyone i've liked this much

 **genie** : ur gnna be fine dude  
**genie** : kissin is kissin  
**genie** : dunno how to do it? wikihow it  
**genie** : worried? dnt be

 **bomin** : unnie plz be my therapist

 **genie** : gurl im sad enough as it is  
**genie** : y would i push my sadness onto u ;(

 **jinyoung** : i'm gonna do it!

 **hyeonju** : Yay!

 **nayoon** : THATS OUR BOY

 **chaeyoung** : youngie youngie hes our guy  
**chaeyoung** : if he cant do it? why even try

 **jinyoung** : encouraging  
**jinyoung** : here i go!

**

breathe in, breathe out.

he could do this.

setting down his phone, jinyoung took a glance at his boyfriend on the opposing bed. daehwi was definitely too absorbed in his work, humming some eurovision song to himself and mumbling short phrases in japanese and english. cute, jinyoung thought to himself, smiling warmly at the sight. he looked so content lying on his stomach, so adorable...so _kissable._

immediately, he buried his face in his hands.

how the hell was he going to do this?

thinking back to what the others had said, he settled his gaze on daehwi again. he was still lost in his own little world, swinging his legs back and forth to match the tune he was humming. jinyoung considered himself lucky that daehwi was too occupied to notice his little inner conflict issue; that'd be hard to explain.

his phone buzzed (the produce junior high girls again... probably) reminding him that hey, he _actually_  had to do something! all he had to do was go up to his boyfriend and ask for a kiss, nothing intense and overwhelming, just honesty.

why did that scare him so much?

jinyoung had kissed people before. he'd had a few dates in his lifetime and, whilst being awkward around them at times, he'd never been _this_  anxious to kiss them. things always seemed significantly easier in the past, so what was up now? was there something different about daehwi?

"ah, fuck..!" said boy whisper-shouted, staring at his screen in awe, "how did i get that one wrong?" freely talking to himself, daehwi got back to his work, pouting for a good few seconds. jinyoung tried to stifle a laugh at that.

yeah, maybe there was something different about daehwi.

"eyes on the prize bae!" he whispered to himself, preparing to get up. all he had to do was propose the question to daehwi. simple! admittedly, he'd wanted to feel the younger boy's lips against his for a while now; he'd be lying if he said he hadn't laid awake at night, gazing at daehwi's sleeping form beside him, wondering how kissing him would be like. would he know what to do? or perhaps would jinyoung have to guide him through it? now was his chance to find out.

if it went wrong, well... that's a problem for the jinyoung of the future.

he got up and settled himself behind daehwi's laptop, getting the other boy's attention.

"jinyoung! is everything ok?" he asked, pushing his headphones around his neck. he rested his chin on his hands and waited intently for jinyoung to answer. in a normal situation, he would've been lost for words. he would've ran away and most likely hidden out in the bathroom until his breath stilled once again. meeting daehwi's eyes though, it was clear the younger boy was waiting attentively for him; just the glint in his eyes alone let jinyoung know that daehwi genuinely wanted to listen to him, to know him.

maybe something was different with daehwi.

"is..." he coughed, recollecting himself, "is it alright if i kiss you?" there it was. daehwi was obviously taken aback by the sudden statement, his cheeks glowing a pale pink hue. no words were exchanged as daehwi awkwardly moved his laptop out of the way so nothing was seperating the duo anymore. with the laptop forgotten on the floor, daehwi shuffled closer to jinyoung, expression unreadable. jinyoung sat frozen, admittedly rather confused as to what was going on. was daehwi rejecting him? or maybe...

"i-" daehwi chuckled to himself, suddenly breaking out into a serene smile, "i thought you'd never ask."

acceptance it is.

the first kiss they shared was abrupt and fleeting. it was nothing more than a small peck on the lips and yet, it felt like so much more. seperating briefly, both boys locked eyes for what must've been at least 5 seconds. no words were exchanged but it wasn't like they needed them anyway; they already knew exactly what they both wanted.

things happened quite quickly from that point.  
jinyoung was first to move in closer, one hand instinctively running through the other boy's hair. his boyfriend's newly dyed orange hair had just been washed, making it even softer than usual; jinyoung would be a fool not to notice that considering the fact playing with daehwi's hair during sleepless nights had become a past time.

daehwi reflexively closed his eyes into the kiss, smiling against jinyoung's lips. the elder was right in saying that this definitely wasn't his boyfriend's first kiss, but god did this feel special. the kiss lasted significantly longer than their first, with jinyoung even becoming bold enough in the moment to slip his tongue in. if he wasn't so preoccupied with kissing his strawberry flavoured lips (a good choice in lipbalm brand, he noted to tell him) , he would've laughed at the small, surprised gasp elicited from daehwi's mouth.

it wasn't a long kiss, sure, but it was enough to make them both a little breathless. a shy exchange of looks followed before they both collapsed beside each other in daehwi's bed in a fit of giggles. daehwi started recounting " _how long he'd been waiting_ " and how " _you kiss like an absolute angel, hyung_ " whilst he wrapped jinyoung's arms around his waist. as they spent the rest of the evening like that, jinyoung felt his heartbeat calm down to the tune of daehwi's voice.

this was good. this went a lot better than he thought.

~~they'd deal with the fact daehwi had lost his duolingo streak tomorrow.~~

**

❁ the next day ❁

kim jaehwan to: hwang minhyun. - 1:40pm.

 **jaehwan** : hyung  
**jaehwan** : hyungggggGGGGGG

 **minhyun** : Hello...  
**minhyun** : I can sense the stress in your texts, wow.

 **jaehwan** : dam  
**jaehwan** : u a rl G

 **minhyun** : I try.  
**minhyun** : Is everything alright?

 **jaehwan** : :-)  
**jaehwan** : :-( nah

 **minhyun** : What's happened?

 **jaehwan** : u rmember yesterdy?  
**jaehwan** : i had alot on my mind

 **minhyun** : Ah, yes.  
**minhyun** : What _was_  up with that?

 **jaehwan** : lol so funy story actually  
**jaehwan** : i think im crushin on ma fwb aka ha sungwoon uwu

 **minhyun** :   
**minhyun** : Well, that's not what I expected.  
**minhyun** : Any reason why exactly?

 **jaehwan** : hes just _perfection_  
**jaehwan** : hes so sweet n csrin  
**jaehwan** : he defended me frm a nunch of hompphobic assholes in class  
**jaehwan** : he always checks up on me tl see how im doon n if i need any help w theatre  
**jaehwan** : he always males me smile even @ th worst of times  
**jaehwan** : thos visuals too like DAMN chill bro  
**jaehwan** : save some sexiness + cuteness for gh rest of us ukno  
**jaehwan** : dnt get me statted on the sex bc rhats just _mind-blowin_

 **minhyun** : You really _are_  crushing on Sungwoon hyung...god.  
**minhyun** : You're like, as Minki says, "completely whipped."

 **jaehwan** : GOD i rllt am  
**jaehwan** : wat do

 **minhyun** : You're asking the wrong person.  
**minhyun** : Crushing on its own is confusing as fuck.  
**minhyun** : Crushing on your FWB (read: no strings attached) is something different entirely.  
**minhyun** : I'm grateful you trust me enough to open up like this though.

 **jaehwan** : thx hyung

 **minhyun** : Would you consider telling him?

 **jaehwan** : GOD NO

 **minhyun** : First of all, ouch.  
**minhyun** : Maybe you're just going through spur of the moment feelings.  
**minhyun** : Maybe you don't actually have a crush on Sungwoon hyung?  
**minhyun** : If you do then, sad.

 **jaehwan** : mayb  
**jaehwan** : hopefully anyway

 **minhyun** : Hopefully...  
**minhyun** : Honestly, just wait it out for a few days.  
**minhyun** : If you feel the same? Then maybe it's best to cut things off before they escalate.

 **jaehwan** : oof,,,truth tea  
**jaehwan** : gtg  
**jaehwan** : thx 4 lettin me rant to u hyungie  
**jaehwan** : ur a good frend  
**jaehwan** : ily uwu

 **minhyun** :   
**minhyun** : I reject your love.

 **jaehwan** : i rejext u rejectin my luv

 **minhyun** : Goodbye.

 **jaehwan** : HYUNGGIE i sorry

**

i die in infinity war @jjeojang  
whilst nyall are bein angsty, im @ Krispy Kreme 

hyeop pops off 2 @hyeopstop  
lmao but what abt y*** p****** @jjeojang

i die in infinity war @jjeojang  
*nervous sweating* @hyeopstop

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 2:10pm.

 **daniel** : hi hyung  
**daniel** : srry to msg again  
**daniel** : ik u dnt wanna hear from me  
**daniel** : just wnna apologize again fr evrything  
**daniel** : i hope ur ok and that we can talk sometime  
**daniel** : bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes ;  
> \- lee woojin is 16 in this (i changed it from 15 to 16 last minute). assume anyone born 2001 onwards is 16 in this because that's college age over here  
> \- december is in 2-ish months and i can't help but feel sad. it's been an amazing time with w1.  
> \- the sudden kiss between nielsung isn't a good thing, and i hope it wasn't presented that way. things like that definitely won't solve a situation.


	20. aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo: ik abt the situation from daniel  
> seongwoo: daniel rlly cares abt u  
> seongwoo: genuinely
> 
> ✿ aster → love, patience  
> ↳ when things start going hill, you need a bit of love to guide your path. the right love will come, but you may have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings for the chapter (there's quite a bit)  
> \- abuse talked about in the gc (when daniel opens up about fortnite) and in that entire writing part afterwards  
> \- references to a panic attack (jihoon and jinyoung's texts)  
> \- homophobia (texts at the end of the chapter)
> 
> the abuse part is most graphic so please heed the warnings

❁ one week later ❁

kim jungwook to: yoon jisung. - 11:12am.

 **jungwook** : hey babe  
**jungwook** : u busy?

 **jisung** : I'm free right now x  
**jisung** : What's up?

 **jungwook** : come ovr  
**jungwook** : i wanna c u

 **jisung** : Ok.  
**jisung** : Omw 

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 11:58am.

 **daniel** : jist saw a kid fortnite dancin today  
**daniel** : wat is our world come to

 **jihoon** : fortnite is the backbone of our society  
**jihoon** : im glad the kids of today know that

 **daniel** : :/  
**daniel** : our choreographer wanyed to add a fortnite dance in our choreo n it HURT

 **guanlin** : it's not a bad game  
**guanlin** : it's fun

 **jaehwan** : thanos dies in forenite

 **guanlin** : no  
**guanlin** : stop it

 **jinyoung** : thanos snap this depression away

 **sungwoon** : thats a mood

 **jihoon** : thanos snap my student debt away

 **sungwoon** : also a mood

 **jaehwan** : if only thanos couldd unsnap things away

 **jinyoung** : why?

 **sungwoon** : itd b kinfa cool  
**sungwoon** : ud get to play god

 **jaehwan** : i wanna do thst  
**jaehwan** : i miss oomf :(

 **jihoon** : we _all_  miss oomfie

 **jaehwan** : aight good  
**jaehwan** : gimme a sec

 **guanlin** : what's happening?

「ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴀᴇʜᴡᴀɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴏɴ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ」

 **jaehwan** : welcom to chilis!

 **jinyoung** : oh, jisung hyung is back!  
**jinyoung** : we missed your presence :<

 **jisung** : Oh  
**jisung** : Hello

 **sungwoon** : hyung :D:D  
**sungwoon** : its noice to see u bck

 **jaehwan** : sry fr not talkon to u b4  
**jaehwan** : we just mssed u loads

 **jihoon** : he thanos snapped you back into existence

 **guanlin** : "legends only"

 **minhyun** : I feel like Jaehwan is anything _but_  a legend, not gonna lie.

 **jaehwan** : um  
**jaehwan** : i hav u kno i csn outsing mariah carey anyday  
**jaehwan** : n shes the ""ultimate legend""

 **sungwoon** : nah  
**sungwoon** : rl legejd?  
**sungwoon** : icarly

 **jinyoung** : i hate this because it's true  
**jinyoung** : icarly is legendary

 **guanlin** : "they hated him because he told them the truth"

 **jihoon** : FKALDLDKSLD GUANLIN STOP QUOTING MEMES

 **guanlin** : how bout i do  
**guanlin** : _anyway?_

 **jaehwan** : i thanos snap him out nxt

 **guanlin** : 

**minhyun** : Jisung hyung?  
**minhyun** : You haven't really said anything else since you were added back.  
**minhyun** : Is everything alright?

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : I  
**jisung** : I just made...a big mistake.

 **sungwoon** : a big mistake?

 **daniel** : snort  
**daniel** : a big misyake  
**daniel** : funny that

 **seongwoo** : daniel

 **daniel** : no  
**daniel** : u rlly gonna come n say that when u had the _audacity_  to ignore all of my apologies n atempts to see if u were ok?

 **jisung** : I'm sorry  
**jisung** : I just couldn't find it in me to message anyone  
**jisung** : It wasn't supposed to be an attack against you.

 **daniel** : wat am i suposed to think hyung?  
**daniel** : u cant do this shit  
**daniel** : whenevr u go awol i think ur dead!  
**daniel** : i think hes gone n finallt snapped n killed u!

 **sungwoon** : uh

 **minhyun** : Something's obviously happened between you two then.  
**minhyun** : You guys should talk about this somewhere else.

 **jisung** : Let's, please

 **daniel** : no  
**daniel** : im dkne  
**daniel** : im fuckin done  
**daniel** : ur w him rn, right?

 **jisung** : I don't need to answer thstt  
**jisung** : Can we move this argument somewhere else _please?_  
**jisung** : The others don't need to know what's going on

 **daniel** : ur kiddin me  
**daniel** : u still wanna defend that piece of shit?

 **jisung** : Stop it  
**jisung** : Judt stop it

 **jihoon** : sorry to intrude but  
**jihoon** : wtf is going on

 **jaehwan** : wat r we not supposed to kno

 **jisung** : It's nothing!  
**jisung** : Daniel's just being a bit overdramatic at the moment 

 **daniel** : ovrdramatic?  
**daniel** : sorry for thinkin ur physicaly abusive cunt bf is gonna kill u one of these days!  
**daniel** : srry for worryin abt u every single waking moment bc u refuse to accept anythin we tell u!  
**daniel** : sorry for bein cautious around u bc idk when ur precious bf is gnna nezt accuse me of sleepin w u!  
**daniel** : sorry for ACTUSLLY likin u all this time! and srry youll never underdtamd that!!!!

 **jaehwan** : pause  
**jaehwan** : _physicaly abusive?_

 **guanlin** : jisung hyung...?

 **jisung** : i

 **daniel** : u can't go on lile this  
**daniel** : kim jungwook is an abuser  
**daniel** : he beats u for the fun of it and he _knos_  u wont say anythin abt it  
**daniel** : hes goin to kill you one of rhese days

 **jisung** : He isn't!

 **daniel** : HE IS  
**daniel** : ALL TH BRUSIES HYUNG  
**daniel** : TH SCTRACHES  
**daniel** : UR NOT SAFE W HIM

 **jisung** : IT ISN'T HIM, DANIEL.

 **daniel** : UR STILL PROTECTIN HIM  
**daniel** : HES ABUSIVE  
**daniel** : Y DONT YOU REALISE THAT

 **jisung** : For fucks sake  
**jisung** : You're only saying this shit because you "like" me, right?  
**jisung** : Trying to fuck with my head and everyone else's to make yourself seem like some kinda martyr?  
**jisung** : I'm not surprised, you've always had some obsession with being self righteous  
**jisung** : Sweet little Niel, always here to save the day! (smile) Right?

 **daniel** : wow  
**daniel** : u think im _that_  shallow?  
**daniel** : u think im gnna lie abt this??  
**daniel** : u tnink im tryin to b some kinda HERO?  
**daniel** : im just trhin to help u

 **jisung** : The only person who needs help is you  
**jisung** : Liar.

 **sungwoon** : guys

 **daniel** : fuck u jisung  
**daniel** : fuck  
**daniel** : you

「ᴋᴀɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ」

「ʏᴏᴏɴ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ」

 **jaehwan** : uh

 **seongwoo** : jfc  
**seongwoo** : srry abt this guys

 **jihoon** : what the fuck

 **guanlin** : um  
**guanlin** : what do we do

 **jaehwan** : idk  
**jaehwan** : that was  
**jaehwan** : unexpectd

 **minhyun** : 

**

ong seongwoo to: kang daniel. - 12:38pm.

 **seongwoo** : daniel  
**seongwoo** : u ok?  
**seongwoo** : thats dumb ofc ur not  
**seongwoo** : im worried abt u  
**seongwoo** : we all are  
**seongwoo** : messgs me when u can plz 

**

ha sungwoon to: kang daniel. - 12:40pm.

 **sungwoon** : heyy  
**sungwoon** : hope ur ok dude  
**sungwoon** : ur a good friend u kno?  
**sungwoon** : u dnt gotta text bck  
**sungwoon** : just lettin u kno we all care abt u both  
**sungwoon** : bye daniel

**

lai guanlin to: yoon jisung. - 12:42pm.

 **guanlin** : hello hyung  
**guanlin** : i hope you are ok  
**guanlin** : i know it's not my place but earlier was quite wild  
**guanlin** : if those things are true then i hope you know you deserve joy  
**guanlin** : no matter what happens you are always a happy presence in our chat and lives  
**guanlin** : i think presence is the right word. daehwi taught me it the other day  
**guanlin** : we'll always be here for you hyung  
**guanlin** : we all really care  
**guanlin** : 

**

bae jinyoung to: park jihoon. - 12:50pm.

 **jinyoung** : hyung

 **jihoon** : hey jinyoung  
**jihoon** : how it be

 **jinyoung** : shit

 **jihoon** : oh, worm?  
**jihoon** : what's up

 **jinyoung** : are oyu busy riight now

 **jihoon** : im not  
**jihoon** : what's wrong

 **jinyoung** : dhwi left to ggoo to class,, an hhour ago  
**jinyoung** : a.nd, i think imi hav.ing a painc attack

 **jihoon** : seriously?  
**jihoon** : fuck  
**jihoon** : ur in your room, right?

 **jinyoung** : yh,

 **jihoon** : right  
**jihoon** : be there in a sec alright  
**jihoon** : hang tight

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

park jihoon - 1:31pm.  
↳ [photo] chilling with my dongsaeng 

bae jinyoung - 1:42pm.  
↳ [photo] time with hyung

**

jinyoung owo)/ @urfavebae  
just had a panic attack

jinyoung owo)/ @urfavebae  
:(((

jinyoung owo)/ @urfavebae  
stan list 

jinyoung owo)/ @urfavebae  
i'm really tired now though so i kinda want to nap

jinyoung owo)/ @urfavebae  
jihoon hyung is really comfy... he's a human pillow

i die in infinity war @jjeojang  
fuck school lives we're goin to sleep gn 

**

ong seongwoo to: yoon jisung. - 2:17pm.

 **seongwoo** : jisung hyung  
**seongwoo** : im gnna be blunt w u bc thats what u kinda need  
**seongwoo** : ik abt the situation from daniel  
**seongwoo** : daniel rlly cares abt u  
**seongwoo** : genuinely  
**seongwoo** : he speaks so fondly of u  
**seongwoo** : he cares abt u so so much  
**seongwoo** : we all do  
**seongwoo** : thats y i gotta say  
**seongwoo** : novody deserves to be hurt by the person whos supposed to love them  
**seongwoo** : thats abuse no mattwr who it comes from  
**seongwoo** : if he hurt u once then trust me wjen i say he wont stop  
**seongwoo** : nor will he evr feel remorseful for it. thst doesnt mean its ur fault bc it _never_  is but ik thats hiw it may feel  
**seongwoo** : hyung...we all luv u and its p clesr that this jungwook guy doesnt  
**seongwoo** : think abt it, plz

**

jisung put his phone down, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. a part of him was in utter disbelief about the argument, although the other half of him knew it was inevitable. the tension between him and daniel had been overwhelming since... _that night._

instantly, he shook his head. he refused to remember what happened then. daniel had fucked up. he'd fucked up. daniel chose to apologize for the fuck up. he chose to pretende the other boy didn't exist. how fucked up he was indeed.

chancing a glance behind him, jungwook was in the kitchen, humming to himself and attempting to make the two of them something.

right, he was still at jungwook's house.

jungwook's humming got louder, with a ghost of a smile almost making its way onto jisung's face. thinking back on the group chat texts, he found himself chuckling. his relationship wasn't _that_  bad; things weren't too bad. jungwook had been nice enough to plant a kiss upon jisung's lips as soon as he walked through the door, murmuring a quiet "i missed you, baby" laced with affection. even now, he was caring enough to make the both of them lunch.

daniel didn't know what he was talking about.

"right, food will be done in a few minutes!" jungwook smiled, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. intertwining their hands together, jisung found himself melting into his touch. it was funny how even the slightest touch from jungwook could make jisung feel warm inside; it reminded him of the old days, when they were young and tied at the hip. jisung sighed contently, ready to cherish in this moment with his beloved boyfriend.

that was until his phone began blowing up with messages again.

the name " _ong seongwoo_ " flashed on the screen, messages coming in at a rapid rate. at the same time, guanlin happened to be messaging him too. the result was the continuous vibrations against jungwook's glass table, sound filling the entire room.

"...who's messaging you?" after an uncomfortable silence, jungwook spoke up, staring directly at jisung.

"just some friends from school." he replied back, chest feeling unnaturally heavy. instead of meeting his boyfriend's gaze, jisung glared at his phone, praying that it would stop making noise. any time now...

"names?" the question, despite jungwook's cold tone, demanded an answer.

"ong seongwoo and lai guanlin." he wondered if he'd ever mentioned his friends in passing. had he ever told jungwook about the people in his group chat? he probably should have.

~~then again, where would that get him?~~

"ok..." he muttered to himself, before the messages started coming through again, "why are they messaging you so much?"

they're probably worried about earlier, he thought. seongwoo was checking in on behalf of daniel and guanlin, the kind child that he was, was probably just wanting to see how he is.

"i'm not sure." he said instead, immediately feeling uneasy. he knew that was the wrong answer. years of this had taught him what was right and wrong with kim jungwook.

an awkward pause before _it_  started and everything went downhill.

"you're hiding things from me again."

"i'm not." the words felt like metal on his tongue. it wasn't as if he was _actually_  hiding anything, his friends were just worried about him. he could've just told jungwook the truth, maybe they could've laughed about it together and found reassurance in each other.

~~when had things ever turned out that way though?~~

"i can't believe you're doing this to me again." jungwook started, voice rising as he bellowed, "look at me!"

jisung looked up, wincing at jungwook's harsh glare. every part of him wanted to look away again, pretend this wasn't happening, pretend they were another happy couple with minor blips, but alas he could not. looking away in this situation would've been even worse.

"god, you can't let us have _one_  good day, can you?" jungwook groaned, "it's like you _want_  me to hate you."

mumbling out a small, "i don't..." , jisung's voice was lost under the sounds of his phone buzzing again. he hazarded a glance at it, seeing it was a twitter notification (he'd put daniel's tweets on notification ages ago. maybe this was the universe telling him to stop that.) looking back up at his boyfriend, he was certain jungwook had seen it too.

"oh, i see what's going on now," he sneered, getting up, "it's _him_  again, isn't it?"

_him._

"this has nothing to do with daniel-" he stopped himself, seeing jungwook's anger grow bigger. daniel's name, much like any of the friends who weren't fond of their relationship, was banned in jungwook's presence. it was like one of the golden rules amongst them and yet, he'd broken it.

jungwook took a step closer to jisung, "don't you _ever_  utter his name in this house again, do you understand me?" his voice was low and quiet, yet jisung couldn't help but feel terrified. ~~that's love though, isn't it?~~  when he didn't answer, jungwook grabbed at jisung's wrists, gripping at them hard and forcing jisung to look at him, "do you fucking understand me?!"

"y-yes." came the hushed response, jisung wincing back at the force of his boyfriend's shout. the forceful grip on his wrists didn't seem to be getting any loser either, with jungwook's hold practically increasing.

"you never try this relationship," he began, "i'm always the one showering _you_  in love whilst you go off with your precious friends...slut."

"i know... i'm sorry." he wasn't thinking too much about what was coming out of his own mouth anymore. jisung focused on the strength around his wrists...was jungwook using his nails? he had to be. he could feel something digging into his skin. it hurt.

"you aren't sorry at all, you do this all the time and then you expect me to treat you like a little princess," jisung began to tear up, "if you're going to be pathetic, then i'll treat you like the pathetic little whore you are, yoon jisung. that's what you want, right?"

"it's not- please let go of me!" he choked out, not strong enough to break free from jungwook's hold.

"i'm nothing but nice to you, but you always act like this...you _make_  me hurt you jisung."

"i know, i know, i know, jungwook please-"

"you've always cared about your friends more than me even though they're the ones always causing us trouble, then they blame everything on me?" he hissed; jisung was pretty sure he had drawn blood at this point, " _you're_  the problem in our relationship. your shitty family, your shitty school, your fucking failure friends... everything is because of _you!_ "

"i-i know it's my fault, i'm sorry pl- it hurts jungwook!" he sobbed out, tears falling freely. it was only then jungwook removed his hands from jisung's wrists, choosing to glare at the boy instead. absent-mindedly rubbing at the pain, jisung realised he was right in saying his boyfriend had been using his nails and he really had drawn blood. ~~this would be even harder to hide from everyone.~~

"i'm waiting." jungwook stated, arms folded and his look stern.

jisung sniffed, instantly knowing what he wanted. it was commonplace between them both after small blips like this; jisung would apologize and jungwook would forgive him after a while. jisung always considered himself rather lucky since jungwook wouldn't take too long to forgive him. sometimes he'd be shorter with it if he cried; jungwook never liked to see him cry. he always wiped his tears away and cuddled him after that, like the lovely boyfriend he is.

"i'm sorry." jisung whispered, bowing 90° almost instinctively, "i-i'm sorry i keep causing issues for us, thank you for putting up with me. i'll be better, i swear."

jungwook seemed to think about it briefly, words on the tip of his tongue-

jisung's phone started ringing this time. he kept his eyes on jungwook but he after hearing the ringtone, he knew who it was; he'd personally made "GIRLS GONE WILD" by bananalemon taewoong's ringtone after a karaoke night they once had. he had to leave early that day, jungwook wanted him home, but it was one of the few songs jisung got to see his friends mess around to. as the song played and taewoong's selca flashed on his screen, jungwook clenched his fists before everything turned into a blur.

"for fucks sake, shut up!" in a matter of seconds, jungwook had grabbed jisung's phone off the table and hurled it at the wall. he was shouting wildly at both the phone and jisung, but said boy's mind had gone completely blank. the ringing sound had stopped completely, glass from the phone screen littered on the carpet.

jungwook had broken his phone.

"-look what you've made me do!" jungwook screamed, somewhat hysterically, "look what you keep _making_  me do!"

"why would you do that!?" for the first time that night, jisung had found his voice, "that was my phone! i need it to-"

**_smack!_ **

anything jisung had to say was lost now. jungwook's hand had made its way across jisung's cheek, leaving a rough stinging in its wake. this had happened so many times, yet the pain didn't get any more bearable. it never did.

"shut the fuck up! this isn't my fault!" jisung sunk down onto the floor, crumpling in on himself as jungwook began to repeat over and over again, "this is your fault, jisung! you fucked up, not me!" jisung could only sob and mumble incoherent phrases resembling "sorry." this continued for a few minutes before jungwook, perhaps realising it wasn't worth it anymore, retreated into his room. as the door slam resonated through the apartment, jisung could only sit there and continue to cry.

he'd done this to them. every time they fought, every time jungwook was forced to lay a hand on him...jisung always provoked him into doing it.

he missed the days when they were happy together. all the times they cuddled, stayed up watching dramas on netflix, talked about their days and even the rare times they went out on proper dates were times he cherished dearly. he remembered all the times he would come over in tears, his friends complaining to him yet again about hating his relationship, and jungwook would just hold him and kiss his tears away, murmuring how he " _didn't need those friends in his life_ " and that " _they're just jealous of what we have._ " they used to be so, so happy together.

they still were, in a twisted way. they still cuddled and smiled and went on dates; jisung had just begun fucking up more than usual. he only wanted to go and see his friends more, admittedly adoring the nine new friends he'd made in the last few months. hell, he'd even enjoyed daniel's company (not including the times they argued though. he could do without those.) was that so wrong?

honestly? jisung wasn't sure anymore.

his mind drifted back to what daniel had said in the group chat, instantly being reminded of the phrase " _abusive relationship._ " he hated hearing that. his relationship was very loving. jungwook would only lash out if he had to; it was justified. he and jungwook weren't like that at all.

...were they?

he glanced over at his phone, the screen broken beyond repair. just how hard had jungwook thrown it? even the wall had dented. he already knew he was going to get blamed for the dent, probably shouted at for that too. maybe he deserved that much. though, he hadn't done anything to get the phone broken... taewoong was just phoning him at the wrong time. was it still his fault then?

honestly, jisung wasn't sure of anything anymore.

he heard a loud smash come from the direction of jungwook's room, instantly recognising it as something breaking. quickly gathering up the remnants of his phone, he shoved them in his jeans pocket. he wasn't sure of his relationship anymore, but in that moment, he'd never been so sure of anything in his life.

he had to get out.

jisung's survival instincts kicked in as he shot up, grabbing anything and everything he'd brought with him before speeding out the door. he had no idea if jungwook was chasing after him, or whether he'd even realised jisung had gone but he wasn't going to check. all that mattered to him now was getting back to his dorm in one piece.

**

jailbreak (3) - 2:49pm.

 **daehwi** : hi guys!  
**daehwi** : i've just returned from class and aH  
**daehwi** : both of you look so cute cuddled up on the chair like that  
**daehwi** : you fell asleep on each other like...A+ content  
**daehwi** : i was gonna wake nyall but it's so cute honestly, im just gonna join  
**daehwi** : here's the photo of you two btw  

「ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lee daehwi - 2:55pm.  
↳ [photo] i have joined the sleepy gang 

park jihoon - 4:10pm.  
↳ just woke up, its a lot comfier now

park jihoon - 4:25pm.  
↳ lmao fuck that im goin bck to sleep bye

**

woojin - bnha marathon @parkchamsae  
why tf are deepwinkhwi asleep @ 5pm wen a bae jinyoung and a park jihoon kno they have evenin classes

woojin - bnha marathon @parkchamsae  
idc how cute it is GET URSELFS AN EDUCATION

idk a daehwi @magumagus  
park woojin is the buzzkill park 

i die in infinity war @jjeojang  
all the other parks don't claim him

woojin - bnha marathon @parkchamsae  
GET TO CLASS @jjeojang

i die in infinity war @jjeojang  
*softly, with feeling* bitch @parkchamsae

**

i die in infinity war @jjeojang  
off topic to anythin but i kinda wanna change my pfp to the photo daehwi took...we all look #cuteass in it

i die in infinity war @jjeojang  
the deed has been done fellas 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

park jihoon - 5:10pm.  
↳ [photo] pfp change 

**

seoul high ~ new students (9) - 6:02pm.

 **minhyun** : Right...  
**minhyun** : Nobody's said anything in here since earlier and I feel like something _has_  to be done.  
**minhyun** : Should we try and do something about Nielsung?  
**minhyun** : The entire situation seems like a complete mess at the moment.

 **sungwoon** : idk  
**sungwoon** : like  
**sungwoon** : its so much info thst er didnt kno abt  
**sungwoon** : wat can we evn do

 **guanlin** : the hyungs aren't responding to messages  
**guanlin** : this really is a big mess

 **minhyun** : It's worrying.  
**minhyun** : This entire situation, I mean.  
**minhyun** : I doubt either of them are going to resolve anything if it's _this_  bad.

 **daehwi** : they have to though  
**daehwi** : we just need it to get to a point where jisung hyung gets out of that relationship  
**daehwi** : it's really worrying...

 **jinyoung** : um  
**jinyoung** : i just had a thought

 **sungwoon** : ?

 **jinyoung** : don't they share a room?  
**jinyoung** : daniel hyung and jisung hyung will have to talk

 **seongwoo** : o  
**seongwoo** : abt that  
**seongwoo** : daniels been stayin w me a while  
**seongwoo** : moonbokie doesnt mimd

 **guanlin** : do you think they will sort it?

 **minhyun** : ...we hope.  
**minhyun** : Assuming we all believe Daniel,  
**minhyun** : we all do...right?

 **daehwi** : people don't lie about that shit  
**daehwi** : so honestly? yes

 **jaehwan** : ive personally seen jisung hyung flincb when i triedr to poke hkm once  
**jaehwan** : yh

 **seongwoo** : ya

 **sungwoon** : 

 **minhyun** : Ok, thank goodness.  
**minhyun** : We can't be completely sure but as far as we know, with everything we've witnessed, Daniel is telling the truth.  
**minhyun** : Meaning this won't be an easy thing to sort.

 **jinyoung** : why would this happen to jisung hyung of all people

 **sungwoon** : i just eidh we noticd it sooner

 **daehwi** : we didn't even know jisung hyung had a 'boyfriend', let alone an abusive one  
**daehwi** : he doesn't seem to realise how horrible this jungwook guy is

 **guanlin** : ...what do we do?

 **jaehwan** : idk  
**jaehwan** : w8 fr one of em to respond ig

**

moon moon(bok) @moonbokjang  
[photo] buyin extra tissues! 

Exhaustion  @gguks  
 it's no nutting November moonbok! @moonbokjang

moon moon(bok) @moonbokjang  
um actually? MISTRE kang daniel is crhin in my room n these r for HIM @gguks

Exhaustion  @gguks  
give him a hug from me plz @moonbokjang

Men For Sunwoo @haknyeons  
it's not even November @gguks

**

seoul high ~ new students (9) - 6:34pm.

 **guanlin** : everyone  
**guanlin** : i'm going to go to the nielsung dorm  
**guanlin** : nobody has heard anything from jisung hyung in a while and im worried  
**guanlin** : goodbye

 **daehwi** : bye linnie  
**daehwi** : if he's there, please tell him we love him

 **woojin** : ^^  
**woojin** : plz do

 **guanlin** : i will  
**guanlin** : promise

**

it was 6:47pm precisely.

that meant it'd been over 6 hours since any of them had heard from jisung.

checking his phone absent-mindedly, guanlin frowned. he wasn't the type to worry over things like his friends' silence but given the situation, he couldn't help it. jisung hadn't even opened the message he'd sent hours ago.

he wasn't completely surprised, of course, because jisung had reason to avoid everyone's texts. he couldn't even imagine how his hyung was feeling back then, let alone now. still, guanlin couldn't help but feel anxious...what if something had happened to him? what if daniel hyung's fears were right? what if...what if he hadn't been quick enough to check up on him and jisung hyung had-

_breathe._

shoving his phone back into his pocket, guanlin sighed to himself. stressing like this would only make things worse. soyeon always told him how anxious he got over things, always assuming the worst; sometimes, he just had to let himself breathe.

without realising it, he'd arrived it front of jisung and daniel's room (or, at the moment, just jisung's room.) it was a normal dorm door like any other, but guanlin knew different. behind this door lay troubles and fears they hadn't even realised existed. how many times had daniel and jisung spoken together, fake smiles plastered on both of their faces? he wondered.

hesitantly, guanlin knocked on the door.

there was no response.

the logical answer here would be that perhaps jisung was still with his boyfriend elsewhere, completely isolated from the incident.

something in the maknae screamed otherwise though.

he knocked again.

"jisung hyung?" he called out, attempting to keep his voice as calm as possible, "it's guanlin. please open up."

a pause.

"... it's just me." a small sigh, "i...we're worried, hyung."

from inside the dorm room, guanlin could hear the sound of shuffling across the room. _he was in._  the footsteps stopped behind the door briefly, as if jisung was weighing his options, before it was unlocked. as the shuffling retreated, guanlin stayed rooted at the door, unsure of what to do.

jisung had unlocked the door, yes, but intruding didn't seem right.

instead, guanlin found himself calling out "jisung hyung?" again.

this time, a response was heard.

"...come in." although a quiet murmur, the words were clear as day. finally, guanlin entered the room.

the lights inside the room were dim and, without the tons of picture frames across the walls or the colourful cat meme posters, he wouldn't be able to tell this was in fact jisung and daniel's room. still, it was. or, at least, what remained of it.

he closed the door behind him, before witnessing what, really, he'd been afraid to see this entire time.

"j-jisung hyung?"

covered mostly by his duvet, mostly cracked phone in his hands, sat the one he'd been hoping to see the most. sobs escaped his mouth as his broken gaze met guanlin's terrified one.

guanlin was seeing jisung for the first time ever and truly, he was a mess.

**

park dongjoon to: park jihoon. - 7:05pm.

 **dongjoon** : Son.

 **jihoon** : hi dad  
**jihoon** : how are you?  
**jihoon** : how are things at home

 **dongjoon** : What the fuck is your profile photo?

 **jihoon** : it's me and my friends, dad

 **dongjoon** : Friends? Really?

 **jihoon** : y  
**jihoon** : yes

 **dongjoon** : Are you a faggot, Jihoon?

 **jihoon** : i'm not

 **dongjoon** : Then explain to me why that atrocity is your profile photo?  
**dongjoon** : Change it before people start asking if you're one of _them._

 **jihoon** : i'll do that now  
**jihoon** : sorry dad

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

park jihoon - 7:09pm  
↳ [photo] classmate took this of me during footie practice, new pfp 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter may take a while because i'm having trouble writing chapter 22...there's a lot of important stuff that happens in it that i just cant be bothered to write atm :-(
> 
> in happier news, i saw a photo of jinyoung blonde and i both hope and do not hope it's real
> 
> bye


	21. elderberry blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi: i genuinely don't hate you or anything by the way  
> daehwi: in fact, perhaps i genuinely l*ke you
> 
> ✿ elderberry blossom → humility, kindness  
> ↳ for the friends who appreciate us and show us more love than we think we deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello   
> this chapter isn't too long i think

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 8:06am.

 **daehwi** : good morning lovie   
**daehwi** : i've only just noticed jihoon hyung changed his pfp

 **jinyoung** : morning cutie   
**jinyoung** : oh? he has :(

 **daehwi** : this is betrayal

 **jinyoung** : heart? broken  
**jinyoung** : friendship? dead  
**jinyoung** : not all men, but park jihoon certainly

 **daehwi** : praying for us lovie

 **jinyoung** : thank you cutie

 **daehwi** : oh, also  
**daehwi** : why was jihoon hyung here anyway lol

 **jinyoung** : oh  
**jinyoung** : um

 **daehwi** : (´・ω・`) ?

 **jinyoung** : im just going to type this out as quickly as possible  
**jinyoung** : rip it all off like a bandaid or something  
**jinyoung** : i have anxiety  
**jinyoung** : ive always struggled with it really bad but i guess i always thought i could maube deal with it alone? turns out, no!  
**jinyoung** : after the group chat stuff yesterday, i ended up kinda having a panic attack and i texted jihoon hyung for help since you were in class

 **daehwi** : ohh

 **jinyoung** : please don't hate me  
**jinyoung** : i can't exactly control the attacks or the anxiety

 **daehwi** : wHy would i hate you omg  
**daehwi** : there's nothing wrong with you having anxiety, lovie  
**daehwi** : thank you for trusting me enough to tell me  
**daehwi** : i'm sorry i couldnt be there to help you yesterday 

 **jinyoung** : oh no, it's fine!  
**jinyoung** : idk why i thought you'd hate me  
**jinyoung** : just  
**jinyoung** : ah

 **daehwi** : i've gotta go thank jihoon hyung now  
**daehwi** : i genuinely don't hate you or anything by the way  
**daehwi** : in fact, perhaps i genuinely l*ke you

 **jinyoung** :   
**jinyoung** : you're way too kind daehwi  
**jinyoung** : thank you, seriously

 **daehwi** : no need to thank me  
**daehwi** : it'd be silly to hate someone for something they can't control  
**daehwi** : it'd be silly to hate you in general i think

 **jinyoung** : aa

 **daehwi** :  

**

seoul high ~ new students (9) - 8:16am.

「ʟᴀɪ ɢᴜᴀɴʟɪɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **guanlin** : hi everyone  
**guanlin** : that photo is of jisung hyung  
**guanlin** : he is still alive  
**guanlin** : i'm staying with him for a little bit  
**guanlin** : half because i'm worried and a bit scared  
**guanlin** : second half because my own roommate seonho keeps leaving me notes... it's scary

 **daehwi** : thank goodness  
**daehwi** : hyung being alive i mean

 **seongwoo** : hiw is he?

 **guanlin** : tired  
**guanlin** : that is the best word i can think of for this  
**guanlin** : he can't message anyone  
**guanlin** : his phone is broken

 **daehwi** : oh

 **guanlin** : he's safe  
**guanlin** : that's best for now

 **jaehwan** : yh 

 **guanlin** : bye now  
**guanlin** : if anything more is said i will tell you

 **daehwi** : bye guanlinnie

**

guanlin didn't consider himself the most comforting of human beings, and yet here he was, bunched up next to jisung, tracing shapes in the elder boy's arms aimlessly.

they hadn't spoken much since yesterday. guanlin had burst into the room, only to have jisung cry on his shoulder for god knows how long; the latter then ended up falling asleep, croaking out multiple "thank you's" to his dongsaeng before drifting off. he hadn't really minded it much, just happy jisung was actually sleeping. he'd simply moved the fragments of what once was jisung's phone before calling it a night on daniel's bed (or... whatever it was at the moment.)

it was morning now. guanlin had woken up to see jisung sitting upright, staring at the mundane walls and probably lost in his thoughts. naturally, he'd gone ahead and slotted himself beside his hyung, silently exchanging smiles when he carefully grabbed at jisung's hand. (the marks on the other's wrist could wait for another time, he thought.)

that brings us back to the present moment.

the silence, despite not being uncomfortable, was still somehow suffocating. they had a lot to talk about, yes. guanlin easily had a bunch of questions floating around in his mind, all swirling around and mixing with one another to form a complete mess. regardless, the only question he could really make out in his head was one of utter simplicity, yet immense difficulty.

_"are you alright?"_

he wanted to ask that, anyway. as guanlin went to open his mouth and let the words form, jisung had beaten him to it.

"guanlin?" jisung spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts, "c-can...can i ask w-what you think of me?"

guanlin blinked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. that certainly wasn't what he was expecting, though he still answered to the best of his ability.

"i think you're a great hyung," he smiled, "the greatest hyung, even."

"a great hyung..." jisung mumbled to himself, suddenly chuckling sardonically, "a great person wouldn't be dating such a shitty person..."

there were many things he noted in that sentence. one, he'd never heard jisung sound so...exhausted. it was scratchy, although what could you expect from someone who stayed up crying? he frowned to himself, before realising exactly what jisung had said. yes, it was self deprecating and _extremely_  worrying but he'd acknowledged the fact this jungwook guy was shitty.

this was progress.

"i don't think that makes you bad." he sighed.

"it _has_  to though." jisung's gaze had gone back to the wall, mind clearly going a mile a minute, "i have to be awful...i know i do."

it was at this point, something in guanlin snapped. it was obvious, to him at least, that his hyung was trying to find some way to blame all of this on himself and absolve jungwook of any real blame. in jisung's eyes, this had to be something _he'd_  done, regardless of what he'd been told.

like hell was guanlin going to let him keep thinking that.

"hyung," he started, finally getting jisung to look directly at him rather than the wall, "you know, many people choose the wrong people to date. people like you might end with assholes."

"...but why?" jisung asked, fiddling with his duvet, "why would good people end up with...t-terrible ones?"

he sighed, stating as calmly as possible, "we accept the love we think we deserve. sadly, it's the good people who...they think they deserve nothing."

jisung stared at him, somewhat stunned guanlin would say something like that. to be fair, he was rather shocked himself too. he'd gotten the first part off of "the notebook" but the part at the end...guanlin had just blurted out whatever he wanted. really, he just wanted...no, _needed_  jisung to understand that he wasn't a bad person at all. the only person to blame for this was jungwook and jungwook alone. yoon jisung was a victim. with all of this self-blame though, in some way, he still was a victim.

"so...then what?" finally, jisung spoke again, voice significantly quieter than it was before, "do the good people ever get away from it?"

"i think...we just have to wait and see if the good people...understand how much better they really are." guanlin settled on, pausing before whispering out, "only _you_  can answer that now, hyung."

jisung didn't say a thing, choosing to hide his face in guanlin's neck. the youngest sat back, retracing the lines in jisung's arms and mindlessly rubbing the scars on his wrist, praying for them to heal in all due time.

when guanlin suddenly felt a dampness on his neck, he didn't bring it up. instead, he breathed what could only be described as a sigh of relief. the tears weren't happy, no, but it was _awareness._  jisung had (hopefully) begun to understand the reality of the situation, and it had hit him hard. that was all he could ask for really; guanlin was prouder than he could begin to express

this _was_  progress.

nobody could take that away from yoon jisung.

**

. @yoonfairy  
guanlin let me use his phone, im thankful

. @yoonfairy  
what. do I do now.

leader of jinwoo cult @joojinwoo  
@yoonfairy  were here for u hyungie

bowsette stan taewoongie @teddygrade_  
stay safe plz hyung @yoonfairy

ugh @jaehan___k  
just knowin youre okay is great. we're all here for u and love u loads @yoonfairy

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

ong seongwoo - 9:03am.  
↳ stay strong fellas

park woojin - 9:11am.  
↳ once avain, i am worried fr someonw who iant daehwi...

park woojin - 9:13am.  
↳ hope evrythin sorts ifaelf out tho

ha sungwoon - 9:26am.  
↳ i eish we realized it sooner

kim jaehwan - 9:30am.  
↳ [photo] ita sich a scary situation but hopefully yall will b ok 

**

hwang minhyun to: ong seongwoo. - 12:05pm.

 **minhyun** : Hi Seongwoo.

 **seongwoo** : o?  
**seongwoo** : ur messagin me first  
**seongwoo** : wat do i owe this plreasure?

 **minhyun** : I just wanted to check in with you on Daniel.  
**minhyun** : I don't mean to pry or anything; I'm just rather worried about him.

 **seongwoo** : dw abt it  
**seongwoo** : ik ur concerned :)

 **minhyun** : ...Is he alright?

 **seongwoo** : hes not much btter   
**seongwoo** : tho knowin that jisungs w guanlin atm had calmed him down a lil

 **minhyun** : Thank goodness.  
**minhyun** : Are you alright, by the way?

 **seongwoo** : yh im fine  
**seongwoo** : just prayin this all sorts out soon  
**seongwoo** : idk how itd happen  
**seongwoo** : but it needs to

 **minhyun** : You're right.  
**minhyun** : Off topic, but you're such a good friend.

 **seongwoo** : owo? rlly?

 **minhyun** : Yes, really.  
**minhyun** : You're just so caring, I admire that.  
**minhyun** : It's nice to see...

 **seongwoo** : ty  
**seongwoo** : i care loads abt u too ykno  
**seongwoo** : thats y i trest u to loads of coffee,  
**seongwoo** : wait

 **minhyun** : ...?

 **seongwoo** : oMG  
**seongwoo** : WE EERE SUPPOSED TO NEET UP TODAY TO STIDY MATHS  
**seongwoo** : MINHYUN IM SREY I FORGOT

 **minhyun** : It's alright, seriously.  
**minhyun** : I figured you'd be busy today anyway.

 **seongwoo** : im gnna cry  
**seongwoo** : ive failed u bro  
**seongwoo** : fibonacci me from this world

 **minhyun** : Seongwoo, it's fine.  
**minhyun** : We can just study another day?

 **seongwoo** : .rly?

 **minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : I'm happy to hang out with you whenever; you're a fun guy to be around. 

 **seongwoo** : o rly?

 **minhyun** : Yes really.  
**minhyun** : Don't you believe me?

 **seongwoo** : hmmm  
**seongwoo** : mayb i dont

 **minhyun** : Hmm, I wonder why?  
**minhyun** : I wouldn't lie to you.

 **seongwoo** : to me specificaly?

 **minhyun** : ...perhaps.  
**minhyun** : I really think you're fun to be around. _Really._

 **seongwoo** : no  
**seongwoo** : u r

 **minhyun** : Me?

 **seongwoo** : ur the funniest  
**seongwoo** : ofc u silly

 **minhyun** : You flatter me too much, Ong Seongwoo.  
**minhyun** : Thank you though, if you mean it. 

 **seongwoo** : np   
**seongwoo** : ofc i mean it  
**seongwoo** : lets def meet up a diff time?

 **minhyun** : Of course.  
**minhyun** : Text me whatever date you're free.

 **seongwoo** : will do   
**seongwoo** : byee

 **minhyun** : Bye Seongwoo.

**

kim jonghyun akgaes (5) - 12:43pm.

 **minhyun** : Friends.  
**minhyun** : Me and Seongwoo aren't meeting up today anymore.

 **aron** : _Seongwoo and I, actually._

 **minki** : ur seeing him instead?  
**minki** : lucky basterd

 **aron** : Ugh, your mind. I wish

 **jonghyun** : Why aren't you guys meeting anymore? :(

 **minki** : ^^

 **minhyun** : There's been a bit of an issue in the friendship group. He's busy sorting that.  
**minhyun** : We're just meeting up some other day instead.

 **aron** : Really?

「ʜᴡᴀɴɢ ᴍɪɴʜʏᴜɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」  
「ʜᴡᴀɴɢ ᴍɪɴʜʏᴜɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」  
「ʜᴡᴀɴɢ ᴍɪɴʜʏᴜɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」  
「ʜᴡᴀɴɢ ᴍɪɴʜʏᴜɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **minhyun** : Here you go.

 **minki** : *gasp* the _screenshots?_

 **baekho** : @minhyun I see the type of flirter you are

 **minhyun** : I wasn't flirting!

 **minki** : nah  
**minki** : this is flirtin for SURE  
**minki** : bless

 **aron** : Take it to the bank boys, this one's a flirt

 **Jonghyun** : adjdkdlfl Aron hyung STOP IT

 **minhyun** : I second that.  
**minhyun** : Stop bullying me. I called you all my friends for a _reason._

 **baekho** : We take the piss out of you  
**baekho** : That's friendship  
**baekho** : Textbook definition, Minhyunssi

 **minki** : we also tell u th truth  
**minki** : truth - u and seongwoo were flirtin

 **minhyun** : Noooo we weren't

 **aron** : ...  
**aron** : "Noooo"

 **baekho** : "Noooo" - 

 **minki** : hes too faf gone

 **jonghyun** : AIGOOO our Minhyunnie has a crush!!! uwu

 **minhyun** : bye

 **baekho** : Bye

 **minki** : lmao fckin tsundere bitch

 **jonghyun** : Wait, don't go Minhyun  
**jonghyun** : I can't parent these three alone... please.

 **aron** : Kim Jonghyun, single dad AU?

 **jonghyun** : nO Minhyun PLEASE COME BACK.

 **minki** : mayb if ur nice enough seungcheollie might come bck for u

 **minhyun** : 

 **jonghyun** : run.

 **minki** : right on it sir

**

seoul high ~ new students (9) - 1:02pm.

 **jaehwan** : aight  
**jaehwan** : gang

 **jinyoung** : we are the gang  
**jinyoung** : kind of

 **woojin** : kinda

 **jihoon** : 

 **jaehwan** : wat r we gon do

 **jihoon** : i wish we knew  
**jihoon** : this is such a fuckin mess

 **jaehwan** : word

 **jinyoung** : jisung hyung and daniel hyung need to talk things out  
**jinyoung** : when they're both ready ...

 **jaehwan** : its a rly diff situstion  
**jaehwan** : u just xsnt imagin how either of them feel rn

 **woojin** : tru  
**woojin** : i wanna hug em both  
**woojin** : spread my feelins of   luv 

 **jinyoung** : hopefully you'll get to hug them both soon  
**jinyoung** : depending on when this gets sorted i think

 **guanlin** : i think jisung hyung is thinking about it  
**guanlin** : talking to daniel hyung, i mean

 **woojin** : rlly?

 **seongwoo** : oh thank god

 **guanlin** : yes  
**guanlin** : i just don't know when

 **jaehwan** : make it soon  
**jaehwan** : ive just seen moonbok runnin bck and fkrth w tissues

 **seongwoo** : ya  
**seongwoo** : hes doin well tho

 **jihoon** : i hate to be a debby downer  
**jihoon** : are things still sortable?

 **woojin** : i dnt think thats fr us to decide  
**woojin** : if jising hyung wanrs to talk to daniel hyung tho? maybe

 **guanlin** : mhm

 **jinyoung** : let's hope for the best  
**jinyoung** : we can be the actual gang again

 **jihoon:** hopefully

**

unknown to: kang daniel. - 6:40pm.

 **unknown** : Hello Daniel  
**unknown** : This is Jisung. My other phone is broken so I'm using this for the time being  
**unknown** : I'd like to apologize for ignoring you for all that time and acting the way I've been  
**unknown** : There's many other things I need to apologize for but it seems a bit weird over text  
**unknown** : Is it ok if we meet up tomorrow...?

 **daniel** : sure  
**daniel** : ig

 **unknown** : Thank you :-)  
**unknown** : See you then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rewatched season 2 of wanna one go and i got emotional so i have more motivation to write a lil
> 
> bye now ♥ these notes are rather random but that's mainly bc when i edit this, i'm living off of 4 hours of sleep lmao


	22. white hyacinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo: the gc gettin more gay  
> seongwoo: south korea CAN U HANDLE IT?
> 
> ✿ white hyacinth → loveliness, i'll pray for you  
> ↳ a big decision is made and friendships made stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW ; talk of domestic abuse in the first 3 chats 
> 
> laptop is bugging out a lil more than usual so this may not be completely edited :< sorry

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 10:15am.

 **jisung** : Hello  
**jisung** : Are you free to talk now?

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : where

 **jisung** : Is our room ok?

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : b ther in a bit

 **jisung** : Ok.

**

the clock read 10:20am.

daniel entered the room, bowing awkwardly before joining jisung on his bed. for a room that was supposed to be his too, daniel couldn't help but feel so uncomfortable and unwelcomed.

"jisung-"

"daniel-"

both paused, laughing awkwardly, before jisung spoke.

"i...there's a lot i need to say to you daniel. just...stop me if i go on for too long?" he asked, voice quiet and vulnerable.

"...ok."

there was a beat of silence as jisung took a deep breath in. here goes nothing.

"i'm sorry about everything with j-jungwook, i..." he broke eye contact, staring at the floor, "i don't know why i let this go on for so long...or why i _still_  can't bring myself to hate him."

".." daniel watched on, repressing a frown.

"b-before you say i told you so or something like that, you were right...he did hurt me. he did _a lot_  to me and i just let it happen..." jisung's voice wavered, "you all told me the kind of person he was and i ignored it, i'm so so sorry. maybe if i realised sooner, this wouldn't be happening."

a small "don't blame yourself" manifested from daniel's mouth, but the older man didn't hear it. instead, he continued.

"for years he's just tore me down, hurt me in every way possible but i couldn't leave him," another heavy inhale, "i _loved_  him. i loved him so much that i thought... _still_  think i deserve it. i don't know why i thought that if i tried hard enough, i'd be good enough for him and then _maybe_... just maybe, we'd get the happy end we always promised each other."

"...but you didn't." daniel replied, voice soft.

"definitely not," he laughed bitterly, "he was so against me being with anyone who wasn't him that he- he made me cut off you before, r-right? i seriously thought you, jaehan, taewoong, jinwoo...all of you were against me! how dumb is that..."

another pause before he started up again, attempting to collect himself.

"i tried so hard for him, i pushed you all alway, i did whatever he wanted because _maybe_  we'd finally be happy and i'd stop ruining everything again but...it didn't," finally, jisung looked up at daniel, biting his cheek and dreading what he was about to confess, "i was so terrified of jungwook that i'd walk around eggshells so i wouldn't _anger him_ , i lived in fear of him h-hurting me that i forgot _how_  to love him like i thought i did...then things changed. i did start feeling those butterflies in my stomach again, that intense blushing and constant daydreaming..."

"y-you did?" this is what daniel feared the most, surely.

"i did...just not for jungwook." momentary shock as jisung sobbed out, "i started feeling things for _you_  niel! y-you treated me so kindly and i _hated_  it because i was supposed to be in love...not crushing on my best friend, fuck!"

the youngest simply stared in shock, unaware of what he was supposed to say or do. jisung _liked_  him? surely it wasn't true. no, he was destined to wake up from this dream any moment now, waking up in seongwoo and moonbok's room, maybe even cradled in ong's tough arms.

"i _liked_  the kiss daniel," jisung confessed, tears flowing down quite freely, "i kissed you back because i wanted to... but i got so _so_  confused and so did you. i should've explained but i felt guilty...i led you on and that's horrible of me to do."

"... hyung." daniel finally saw his chance to speak his mind properly.

"mhm?"

"i...i know you're still explaining but it needs to be said," he sighed, "you aren't at fault here. if anyone is pathetic and dumb as fuck, it's that waste of space. i, no, _we've_  never blamed you for this because he's a textbook abuser. he's been manipulating you and beating you for a while now and i'm just glad you're on the way to seeing that that shit is fucked up towards you."

"...oh."

"jisung hyung...i need to know," here goes nothing, "d-do you actually like me? or was it just a sudden thing?"

"i...i _like_  you." came the mumbled and clumsy response, jisung managing to look daniel in the eyes still, "but i haven't exactly broken up with jungwook yet...i couldn't bring myself to do it."

"you need to, hyung." daniel stated, voice laced with bluntness and a hint of sadness jisung couldn't quite pinpoint, "you deserve so much better than him. anyone who _beats_  you, makes you feel like literal shit, isolates you from everyone else in the world...they aren't the right person for you at all. all they belong is a prison cell." he ended that last sentence with a small, discontented shrug.

jisung glanced over at his phone, instantly thinking of all the bad things that could potentially happen if he ended up leaving jungwook. he couldn't face that alone; he wasn't strong enough. he'd never be strong enough. jungwook was right, he'd _never_  be good enough to do anything. such a stupid boy. stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid....

"hyung," daniel's voice snapped him out of it, gaze full of concern, "you deserve the world with someone who _does_  love you. kim jungwook isn't that man."

there it was again: that fluttery feeling in his stomach that refused to go away. jisung had forgotten that fleeting feeling for so long until the day daniel started to shine. it was a dark day, he'd just escaped from a heavy situation with jungwook (obviously refusing to tell his friends about it) and ran straight into daniel's arms. the warmth he felt, the soft touches, the quiet humming from the other's lips...that was what started it. despite his -picture perfect- relationship, he couldn't help but start thinking of his childhood best friend as something more.

gazing into daniel's concerned eyes, the younger man's motives became apparent. he wasn't looking to start an argue or seduce and drop him; there was true worry written on his features, and jisung ultimately realised he just wanted to help. that's all everyone wanted to do with him. for so long, he'd refused to see any issue with his relationship -how stupid- but now, he was finally seeing things for how they really were. they all just wanted him to be safe.

"i'll break up with him now." he stated, already taking the hand-me down phone from guanlin in his hands.

"are you ok to do that?" daniel asked, edging slightly closer to jisung.

"i-i am. i have to be. i just want to be _safe_ , daniel." he spoke, tears filling up his eyes again, "i-i just fucked up e-everything here but now? i want to be safe. i just miss n-not feeling _terrified_  every waking m-moment of my life! feeling like at any moment he'll just c-come out of nowhere and..."

"it's ok hyung," daniel carefully enveloped jisung in a hug, letting the oldest of them ugly-sob on his shoulder, "you're safe now."

"i-" more unintelligible sobs formed out of jisung's mouth, before he buried himself further into the crook of daniel's neck. the latter didn't mind, rubbing soothing circles onto jisung's back.

when jisung's sobs began to settle down after a few minutes, daniel spoke up softly, slowly rubbing his hyung's back.

"jisung hyung?" a beat of silence, "is it ok...if _i_  become your safety?" the question, whilst not as blatant as it could've been, held significant meaning. of course he wanted to ask jisung out; he'd been waiting for so many years for a moment like this. asking like this was best though. it didn't explicitly establish them as dating, simply as it may freak his hyung out, but assured jisung that daniel would be there to save him, whatever the costs.

the things love make you do.

"...mhm." the response, whilst muffled, was clear as day, "i'd love that."

daniel smiled to himself, thankful that jisung was alright with this much. as for them formally dating, he decided to ask later. when jisung had ultimately stopped crying and hopefully broken up with jungwook... maybe then they'd talk.

for now, jisung was safe. he was his safety and he was more than ok with that outcome.)

(talk they did. some more tears later from both sides, a few awkward pauses and blush-worthy comments before kang daniel and yoon jisung were officially together. jisung's hand was incredibly warm and soft; maybe without realising it, daniel had managed to find safety himself in his hyung.

he'd think about it and replay this scene in his head several times, not like he'd admit that though.)

**

yoon jisung to: kim jungwook. - 12:44pm.

 **jisung** : Jungwook, this is Jisung.

 **jungwook** : oh babe  
**jungwook** : hey xx

 **jisung** : We need to talk

 **jungwook** : abt?  
**jungwook** : do u wanna meet up baby?  x

 **jisung** : No  
**jisung** : I never want to see you again

 **jungwook** : ..what

 **jisung** : I'm breaking up with you, Jungwook.

 **jungwook** :  
**jungwook** : ur fuckin w me

 **jisung** : I'm not  
**jisung** : For years, you've hurt me and treated me like complete and utter shit.  
**jisung** : Last time was the last straw  
**jisung** : I can't be with someone who hurts me

 **jungwook** : ffs this shit again?  
**jungwook** : i dont hurt u

 **jisung** : You made me bleed!

 **jungwook** : BC U DESRRBED IT  
**jungwook** : i do this stuff bc i love u  
**jungwook** : if i hurt u im srry but thats never wat i was tryin trying to do  
**jungwook** : all i do  
**jungwook** : all ive EVER done  
**jungwook** : is treat u like a princess

 **jisung** : You broke my phone  
**jisung** : I'm literally having to use a hand me down one from a friend _because_  you broke my last one

 **jungwook** : i was mad babe  
**jungwook** : ur friends are bad news  
**jungwook** : r they the ones puttin u up to this?

 **jisung** : My friends care about me  
**jisung** : That's more than I can say for you

 **jungwook** : ur friends only want to ruin us  
**jungwook** : they hate wat we have  
**jungwook** : they dnt care abt u at all  
**jungwook** : if they did then wed still be happy tgther baby

 **jisung** : Don't.  
**jisung** : Stop calling me baby/babe  
**jisung** : I'm not yours  
**jisung** : You lost that right after you hurt me  
**jisung** : You've been making my life a living hell for ages and I'm sick of it, Jungwook!

 **jungwook** : cmon  
**jungwook** : dnt be like this

 **jisung** : People aren't supposed to be afraid of the ones who love them  
**jisung** : For ages, I tiptoed around you because I didn't know when you'd snap at me again  
**jisung** : You isolated me from my friends and my family  
**jisung** : That's not a relationship!

 **jungwook** : i didnt isolate u at all  
**jungwook** : i _protected_  u  
**jungwook** : u told me u hated ur friends  
**jungwook** : u hated ur family

 **jisung** : Because that's what you made me think!

 **jungwook** : i didnt make u tnink anythin  
**jungwook** : u said it all urself  
**jungwook** : stop tryin to play the victim jisung  
**jungwook** : u do this all the fucking time  
**jungwook** : ur th one who ruined shit and now ur blamin me?

 **jisung** : This is what I'm talking about  
**jisung** : This isn't my fault  
**jisung** : I always thought it was, you know?  
**jisung** : But not anymore  
**jisung** : I...  
**jisung** : I am the victim!  
**jisung** : I refuse to be any longer though

 **jungwook** : jisung

 **jisung** : No  
**jisung** : I refuse to do any of this shit anymore  
**jisung** : You've hurt me more than anybody else in my lifetime has  
**jisung** : You fucked with my head and made me hate all the people who _actually_  care about me  
**jisung** : I would have to lie to you because you would beat me worse if I told you things flat-out  
**jisung** : That's not love  
**jisung** : It's never been love  
**jisung** : I've been afraid of you since we got back together, but I had to convince myself it was some kind of twisted romance  
**jisung** : You've only ever wanted to control me  
**jisung** : Not anymore  
**jisung** : I'm so sick of being treated like your little puppet and punching bag  
**jisung** : It's over between us, Jungwook

 **jungwook** : no  
**jungwook** : ur making a mistake jisung.

 **jisung** : the biggest mistake i made was getting back with you in the first place.  
**jisung** : goodbye. stay the fuck away from me and everyone else i love.

 **jungwook** : babe  
**jungwook** : wait  
**jungwook** : nobody is evr gnna love u the way i do  
**jungwook** : please  
**jungwook** : we can talk this out, hey?

ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙʟᴏᴄᴋ: ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏᴋ?

【ʏᴇs ✓】    【ɴᴏ】

ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sᴇʟᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ʏᴇs.  
ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏᴋ ɪs ɴᴏᴡ ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ.

**

sunmi enthusiasts unite @magumagus  
TREASURED FRIENDS hi i see jisung hyung and daniel hyung together on campus? they both look happy, i shit u not

leader of jinwoo cult @joojinwoo  
o thank goodness @magumagus

**

seoul high ~ new students (9) - 1:50pm.

 **seongwoo** : bet

[ᴏɴɢ sᴇᴏɴɢᴡᴏᴏ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ ᴋᴀɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴏɴ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

 **daniel** : hey ppl

 **guanlin** : hyung! :D

 **sungwoon** :  DANIELLE AND JISUNGIE

 **jisung** : Hello :-)

 **minhyun** : I can already feel my phone about to blow up...  
**minhyun** : Oh! Jisung hyung and Daniel are back!  
**minhyun** : It's nice to see you both again. 

 **daniel** : thx hyung  
**daniel** : nice to see yall ahain too

 **jisung** : ^^

 **jihoon** : oh hey!!  
**jihoon** : the gang is whole again

 **sungwoon** : hell yh bros

 **guanlin** : :D

 **jinyoung** : :D x2

 **jaehwan** : AYY

 **daniel** : we missed yall  
**daniel** : its been like a day but stil

 **woojin** : lonfest day of our livess hyung

 **jisung** : We feel the same 

 **minhyun** : It's seriously nice to see you both back though.  
**minhyun** : Hopefully, everything is alright now...?

 **daniel** : yh 

 **jihoon** : hell yeah

 **jisung** : Things are better than before  
**jisung** : I feel like I owe you all an explanation though

 **guanlin** : oh

 **woojin** ; u dnt gotta do that  
**woojin** : were all just oo knowin that ur kk

 **jaehwan** : ^^

 **jisung** : I'm thankful, but I still think I should explain  
**jisung** : You're all my friends  
**jisung** : Some of the closest friends I've ever had :-)  
**jisung** : I trust you all enough to tell

 **jinyoung** : aw :9

 **seongwoo** : take ur time

 **jisung** : I'll be blunt with it to save you all the trouble  
**jisung** : My boyf  
**jisung** : My EX boyfriend, apologies -  
**jisung** : He wasn't a very nice person. For the past 2 years that we've dated, he hurt me  
**jisung** : He isolated me from anyone who cared about me and controlled every move I made  
**jisung** : It sounds pathetic...but I just assumed that's what love was supposed to be  
**jisung** : He would physically hurt me and I would just think I deserve it  
**jisung** : It's hard to say because even now, a part of me is screaming that I did deserve it  
**jisung** : I'm working on that though  
**jisung** : I broke up with him earlier :-)  
**jisung** : I realise now that we weren't in love  
**jisung** : He loved controlling me, and I ended up falling in love with someone else along the way  
**jisung** : I'm moving on from Kim Jungwook now and I want to be happier, to let more people in  
**jisung** : Thank you for not giving up on me and caring about me, everyone. I love you all

 **sungwoon** : ah  
**sungwoon** : it seems im cryin

 **jihoon** : hyung  
**jihoon** : you are the blessd person  
**jihoon** : we're so proud of u

 **jaehwan** : srsly we r  
**jaehwan** : u deserve all th happiness  
**jaehwan** : n all the _real_  luv

 **jisung** : I'd like to think so 

 **guanlin** : you do though  
**guanlin** : you're a very very kind person  
**guanlin** : we love you too

 **jisung** : I'll cry stop it   
**jisung** : Thank you for the phone @guanlin by the way, I feel like I should thank you properly

 **guanlin** : it's ok  
**guanlin** : you being happy is a thank you good enough

 **daniel** : wow

 **jaehwan** : lai guanlin - best boi

 **woojin** : we luv a lai kuanlin

 **guanlin** : thanks gang  
**guanlin** : i want cola now  
**guanlin** : i may be back  
**guanlin** : i may not  
**guanlin** : that's a me problem

 **seongwoo** : son  
**seongwoo** : u good?

 **jihoon** : he's actually gone  
**jihoon** : rip

 **daehwi** : yo i've only just arrived  
**daehwi** : firstly, wb daniel hyung and jisung hyung   
**daehwi** : the chat felt sad without either of you here  
**daehwi** : 2) jisung hyung ♡ we love you loads and thank you for trusting us enough to tell us all of that  
**daehwi** : 3) i feel like it isn't my place to ask but @jisung what did you mean when you said you'd fallen in love with someone else?

 **jinyoung** : oh, right!  
**jinyoung** : i was curious too

 **sungwoon** : thinking emoji

 **jisung** : Oh, yes  
**jisung** : Should we say it?  
**jisung** : Or is it too sudden?

 **daniel** : ur choice 

 **minhyun** : The wink?

 **jihoon** : that's my signature move but go off i guess

 **jisung** : So  
**jisung** : More backstory  
**jisung** : Somewhere along the line with Jungwook, I realised I was more with him because I was scared rather than love  
**jisung** : I was still having butterflies in my stomach and getting awfully blushy  
**jisung** : Just with someone else...

 **daniel** : its me  
**daniel** : im th someone else

 **seongwoo** : o H?

 **jaehwan** : wel thats a pllotwist

 **jisung** : Long story short, we spoke about it and now me and Daniel are together?  
**jisung** : The feelings have always been there, ever since I realised he treated me much more lovingly than...yeah  
**jisung** : Now nothing is holding us back!

 **daniel** : :)  
**daniel** : plz support us if ya can  
**daniel** : ive liked jisung hyung for years  
**daniel** : just got out th pining stage 

 **jisung** : I'm sorry for keeping you in there for so long 

 **daniel** : dw  
**daniel** : i was just happy lovin u frm the sidelines

 **minhyun** : Nope, this is too disgustingly affectionate.

 **sungwoon** : ajdldldldl MINHYUN

 **minhyun** : Congratulations on getting together!  
**minhyun** : @sungwoon Jinyoung is already disgustingly affectionate over Daehwi...I don't need more of this mushy stuff on my timeline.

 **daehwi** : another win for the gays!

 **woojin** : NIELSUNG ARISES

 **daniel** : nielsung?  
**daniel** : thats a cute name

 **jaehwan** : we stan #nielsung  
**jaehwan** : srslt tho congrats fellas

 **guanlin** : i got my cola  
**guanlin** : aH congratulations hyungs!!!  
**guanlin** : this is a good match

 **jisung** : A match made in heaven, hopefully 

 **daniel** : ofc 

 **woojin** : aw

 **sungwoon** : heart - blessd

 **seongwoo** : the gc gettin more gay  
**seongwoo** : south korea CAN U HANDLE IT?

 **jinyoung** : i wheezed a little

 **jihoon** : snoop dogg was right  
**jihoon** : this shit is so cute

 **jisung** : Snoop Dogg?

 **jihoon** : u know who that is, right?

 **jisung** : How old do you think I am?!

 **jihoon** : ...30?

 **jisung** : .

 **guanlin** : ah  
**guanlin** : the discourse

 **sungwoon** : icb daniels datin a DILF

 **daniel** : pardon me wat

 **minhyun** : I'm logging the fuck out.

 **woojin** : i wish i was jared  
**woojin** : just 19

**

kim jaehwan to: ha sungwoon. - 3:01pm.

 **jaehwan** : aHHHH ~  
**jaehwan** : todays a good day  
**jaehwan** : we dnt got class today

 **sungwoon** : ikr?  
**sungwoon** : livin th best life

 **jaehwan** :   
**jaehwan** : dontcha just _luv_  luv?

 **sungwoon** : is this ur wy of sayin u want a quickie or smth 

 **jaehwan** : ..yh  
**jaehwan** : a quickie

 **sungwoon** : aight  
**sungwoon** : cya soon 

 **jaehwan** : kk 

**

sewoon  @sewoon_j  
hey @twitter , just looked over my roomies shoulder. whats a quickie?

ùoú @alpacamin  
yyou really had to @ Twitter @sewoon_j

sewoon  @sewoon_j  
im not typin quickie into google, what if my parents see my search history :( @alpacamin

ùoú @alpacamin  
ddie like a man sewoon. aa MAN @sewoon_j

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 3:31pm.

 **daehwi** : hi lovie  
**daehwi** : do you wanna go on a date today?

 **jinyoung** : sure!  
**jinyoung** : i think i'm free all day

 **daehwi** : thank goodness  
**daehwi** : do you want to stay in?

 **jinyoung** : if that's ok...?  
**jinyoung** : sorry  
**jinyoung** : i just don't fuck with the outside world at the moment

 **daehwi** : nah dw about it  
**daehwi** : let's stay in  
**daehwi** : i'll attempt to cook!

 **jinyoung** : you don't have to do that cutie

 **daehwi** : i want to  
**daehwi** : trust me, gordon ramsey sunbaenim has nothing on me

 **jinyoung** : i'll trust you on that then   
**jinyoung** : i quickly need to run and get some computing supplies

 **daehwi** : how convenient  
**daehwi** : i need to go and get cooking stuff lmao

 **jinyoung** : shall we go together? :>

 **daehwi** : we'll have to separate  
**daehwi** : what i'm cooking shall be _secret_

 **jinyoung** : ooh i'm excited   
**jinyoung** : i'll try to busy myself then cutie

 **daehwi** : ok!  
**daehwi** : shall we go now? 

 **jinyoung** : let's  

**

sunmi enthusiasts unite @magumagus  
how do you cook meat

ùoú @alpacamin  
wwhat kind of meat @magumagus

sunmi enthusiasts unite @magumagus  
you know...meat.

D is for Donghyun @_kimdonghyun  
Tell us what the label says it is @magumagus @alpacamin

sunmi enthusiasts unite @magumagus  
there is no label @_kimdonghyun @alpacamin

**

sunmi enthusiasts unite @magumagus  
[photo] guess the meat correctly for a chance to win my love and affection!

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 4:23pm.

 **guanlin** :   
**guanlin** : my roommate is still leaving me notes!!!!

 **daniel** : oh?  
**daniel** : wat do they say

 **guanlin** : i'm not sure  
**guanlin** : i usually throw them away and don't read them

 **daniel** : checc this one  
**daniel** : maybe its smth good

 **guanlin** : heavy sigh  
**guanlin** : ok then

 **daniel** : im gnna ignore th damn sass cos im curious  
**daniel** : _expose le note_

 **guanlin** : it says  
**guanlin** : "i hope you can forgive me p.s. plz stop throwing these out, this is my best memo pad paper"

 **daniel** : damn

 **guanlin** : 

 **daniel** : kid plz asjdlfwgdhf  
**daniel** : its from the heart

 **guanlin** : lies  
**guanlin** : this note is gone too

 **daniel** : jfc  
**daniel** : u rlly snapped

**

your favourite beanpole @guanlinxD  
this boy has popee the circus clown paper. he is nothing to me.

seonho :) @seonhoe  
,,,many ppl have popee paper,,,that may not bw a vague on me

prettier than you @minghao__  
f off with your obscure tastes ofc it's a vague on you @seonhoe

seonho :) @seonhoe  
WHERE is the bro-advice im HEARTBROKEN up in here @minghao__

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 4:35pm.

 **daehwi** : lovie

 **jinyoung** : hello cutie   
**jinyoung** : i'm returning now  
**jinyoung** : how was the cooking, daehwi ramsey?

 **daehwi** : i  
**daehwi** : i am so sorry

 **jinyoung** : ?  
**jinyoung** : is everything ok?

 **daehwi** : just

「ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **jinyoung** : oh my god

 **daehwi** : truthfully, idk what it is either  
**daehwi** : the clerk said it was the most romantic meat of all  
**daehwi** : i didn't get a briefing on what the fuck kind of meat it is  
**daehwi** : the cooked product is just

 **jinyoung** : there are no words  
**jinyoung** : i'm actually in tears

 **daehwi** : WHY 

 **jinyoung** : cutie ily  
**jinyoung** : but this ain't it

 **daehwi** : but chief-

 **jinyoung** : i'm sorry  
**jinyoung** : chief's decision overrules my love for you

 **daehwi** :   
**daehwi** : come and see the mystery meat in person lovie  
**daehwi** : you have to see it to believe it 

 **jinyoung** : i'm here now

 **daehwi** : oof

 **jinyoung** : can  
**jinyoung** : can i send jihoon hyung pictures of this monstrosity

 **daehwi** : JUST INVITE HIM HERE GOD  
**daehwi** : i can't believe i'm bout to be bullied by both of you now

 **jinyoung** : we aren't bullying you  
**jinyoung** : we're bullying the state of your mystery meat

 **daehwi** : but he's our son

 **jinyoung** : unless you have the DNA test i refuse to call that my child

 **daehwi** : LOVIE

 **jinyoung** : see you and hyung on maury

**

bae jinyoung to: park jihoon. - 4:49pm.

 **jinyoung** : hyung hyung hyung

 **jihoon** : hola  
**jihoon** : what's up

 **jinyoung** : have you seen daehwi's mystery meat?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : lemme move my bangs  
**jihoon** : what??

 **jinyoung** : daehwi cooked me meat but neither of us know what it is  
**jinyoung** : we've both accepted it looks hideous too  
**jinyoung** : come and check it out!

 **jihoon** : shit  
**jihoon** : im curious now!

 **jinyoung** : we're in our room  
**jinyoung** : daehwi says hurry up!

 **jihoon** : omw!!

**

uncle to the mystery meat @jjeojang  
ive found my true calling

uncle to the mystery meat @jjeojang  
 tysm to @magumagus for birthing my beautiful nephew...i love him

father #2 to the mystery meat @urfavebae  
[photo] raised from the unlabelled packet from my love @magumagus ... now we shall raise our mystery meat son together

father #2 to the mystery meat @urfavebae  
we shall support him the day he decides what meat he wants to be, open-minded parents 

dont ask abt the meat PLZ @magumagus  
STOP BULLYING ME ABOUT IT @urfavebae @jjeojang

uncle to the mystery meat @jjeojang  
we aren't bullying him ur the one who called our child UGLY @magumagus @urfavebae

dont ask abt the meat PLZ @magumagus  
im DONE @jjeojang @urfavebae

father #2 to the mystery meat @urfavebae  
this is such a magical bonding moment for all of us...i'm cancelling the Maury visit @magumagus @jjeojang

uncle to the mystery meat @jjeojang  
change ur name to dad #1 since your hubby clearly isn't paying child support @urfavebae @magumagus

father #2 to the mystery meat @urfavebae  
daehwi is just finding sudden parenthood difficult atm  i'll give him time because i want this relationship to WORK @jjeojang @magumagus

dont ask abt the meat PLZ @magumagus  
aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH

**

"you're both so mean, geez!" daehwi laughed breathlessly, joining jinyoung and jihoon on the former's bed. the three of them were entangled in a mess of limbs but neither seemed to mind, taking advantage of this opportunity to huddle for warmth.

"hey, i'm just trying to show _our_  son some love," jinyoung stuck his tongue out, ruffling his boyfriend's ginger locks, "i have every right be mean.that, and jihoon hyung's his concerned uncle."

"i am the _most_  concerned uncle." the eldest chimed in, snorting when daehwi began pouting again. the mystery meat lay untouched on the other side of the room (because, son or not, they all refused to try it when nobody could decipher exactly _what_  the meat even was), as if it hadn't been the topic of conversation for the past half an hour.

jinyoung and daehwi were in the middle of what was supposed to be an argument, although it was clear the 00 liner was struggling to keep a straight face as daehwi ranted over "the struggles of parenthood." really, anyone who was to hear their conversation with no context would certainly think they had gone mad...or just succumbed to high school life.

jihoon simply watched on, laughing at the couple's jokey row. it was obvious they cared deeply for each other, he thought, smiling to himself. it was always nice to see your friends happy.

suddenly putting his arm around jihoon, daehwi bought the elder boy closer to them. almost immediately, he huffily stated, "at least jihoon hyung agrees with me, right?"

"sure, why not." jihoon shrugged, truthfully not knowing exactly what he was agreeing to. that didn't stop jinyoung however from dramatically dropping to the ground, clutching his heart as dramatically as humanely possible before muttering a cold, "i can't believe you would do this to me, park jihoon...we were going to ditch daehwi and raise our meat son _alone!_ "

"i'm sorry jinyoung," he started, equally as dramatic, "i'm not ready for that kind of commitment... you'll have to be a single dad."

as jinyoung's theatrics increased and daehwi's laughter filled the room, jihoon couldn't help but grin. truth be told, a part of him was scared that this would be weird; daehwi and jinyoung were a couple and he'd end up being the awkward third wheel or something. weirdly enough, it wasn't like that. even when they'd watched the Pokémon movie together, he liked to think things just clicked. he found himself involved with the duo rather than left out by them. he tried not to dote on it too long, instead continuing to joke around with his friends, but the thought floated back into his head from time to time. maybe it's because it was a rare feeling for him. maybe because when everything else in his life felt like shit, this gave him some kind of hope. whatever it was, he knew one thing for certain:

jihoon felt like he belonged.

**

kim jaehwan to: hwang minhyun. - 7:06pm.

 **jaehwan** : HYUNG  
**jaehwan** : IM  
**jaehwan** : *SAD TRUMPET SOUND*

 **minhyun** : What?

 **jaehwan** : I SCKED HIM OFF HYUNG  
**jaehwan** : 

 **minhyun** : .  
**minhyun** : You interupt my maths studies for THIS?

 **jaehwan** : im sry :(((  
**jaehwan** : but AAAAAAA

 **minhyun** : Right...  
**minhyun** : Why did you give him a blowjob, first of all?  
**minhyun** : What happened to you slowly retracting because of your dumbass crush?

 **jaehwan** : idk!!!  
**jaehwan** : just  
**jaehwan** : ya in tb momwnt ykno

 **minhyun** : The fuck kind of explanation...

 **jaehwan** : HYUNG :(((((((

 **minhyun** : Why exactly do you keep doing this anyway?  
**minhyun** : As brutal as it sounds, wouldn't it just be best to stop being fwb and just go back to being friends?

 **jaehwan** : ik that  
**jaehwan** : but hes kust so heartfelt????  
**jaehwan** : n kind?????!  
**jaehwan** : he always looks rl tired cos of th insombia so i just tell him to sleep ;( then we sleep besidee each otber

 **minhyun** : ...so the benefit is Sungwoon hyung getting normal sleep hours?

 **jaehwan** : HYUNG TIHS IS NOT A JOKIN MATTER

 **minhyun** : I'm sorry.  
**minhyun** : I just find it confusing you aren't doing anything about... _this_.

 **jaehwan** : i will!

 **minhyun** : Sure...

 **jaehwan** : its good dick htung  
**jaehwan** : maybe ull undersgand one day

 **minhyun** :   
**minhyun** : Goodbye.

 **jaehwan** : HYUNG W8

 **minhyun** : Imbecile.

 **jaehwan** :       

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 11:41pm.

 **daniel** : hey hyung 

 **jisung** : Hi Niel :-)  
**jisung** : Is it alright for me to call you Niel again...? Sorry, I forgot to ask

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : its always sounded nice comin out of ur mouth

 **jisung** : Thank goodness   
**jisung** : I know it's early to say this but for the first time in forever, I feel genuinely happy  
**jisung** : I don't need to worry too much

 **daniel** : u dont need to worry at all hyung  
**daniel** : im not gnna let him hurt u again  
**daniel** : i promise that

 **jisung** : Thank you  
**jisung** : Seriously  
**jisung** : Half of me just wants to curl up in a ball and cry, honestly

 **daniel** : and th other half?

 **jisung** : I don't know

 **daniel** : thats ok hyung  
**daniel** : u dnt gotta kno how u feel atm  
**daniel** : just kno ur safe  
**daniel** : do u feel safe?

 **jisung** : Yes  
**jisung** : I think

 **daniel** : u think?

 **jisung** : I know you aren't going to hurt me  
**jisung** : But I feel like he's going to suddenly show up again and...  
**jisung** : ah

 **daniel** : its ok  
**daniel** : lets not talk abt it now hyungie  
**daniel** : r u tired?

 **jisung** : Very tired, yes

 **daniel** : lets sleep then 

 **jisung** : Ok :-)  
**jisung** : I wish I'd had the courage to ask you out before.

 **daniel** : at least things r ok now  
**daniel** : thats all i can ask for  
**daniel** : now  
**daniel** : u ok w me bein big spoon?

 **jisung** : I wouldn't have it any other way, Niel. 

 **daniel** : <33 gdnight hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more plots are slowly starting to form :3
> 
> im watching zero base on kshow123 and crying over the brief time daehwi had the purple hair + jihoon was blonde


	23. pink larkspur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel: lil bhabie
> 
> woojin: perfecti
> 
> ✿ pink larkspur → fickleness, changeability  
> ↳ thoughts and feelings change overtime, although it seems only now it's being realised. here's to hoping it doesn't affect their relationships too much,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire chapter has been such a bitch to edit and i'm dab crying thanks bye
> 
> this isn't beta'd (nothing i do is lmao) and due to the pace i've edited at, there's probably some mistakes. they'll be sorted at some point though i swear

hwihwi @magumagus  
who the hell would status update at 3 in the morning? 

hwihwi @magumagus  
oh. that's who.

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 10:17am.

 **jinyoung** : good morning cutie   
**jinyoung** : is everything ok?  
**jinyoung** : i saw your tweets and got concerned :<

 **daehwi** : morning lovie   
**daehwi** : i'm fine, dw  
**daehwi** : it's nothing you need to worry about

 **jinyoung** : ok then :9  
**jinyoung** : i'm gonna run and get breakfast  
**jinyoung** : do you want anything?

 **daehwi** : no thank you lovie  
**daehwi** : see you when you get back though 

 **jinyoung** : see you <3  
**jinyoung** : i'll be ask quick as humanely possible

 **daehwi** : don't overexert yourself  
**daehwi** : you're not doing an sports scholarship

 **jinyoung** : i'm not thank GOODNESS  
**jinyoung** : all my subjects involve me not needing to leave the house so 

 **daehwi** : lucky you 

 **jinyoung** : be back soon cutie 

 **daehwi** : see you then 

**

park woojin to: lee daehwi. - 10:20am.

 **woojin** : hwi  
**woojin** : u good?

 **daehwi** : i'm fine  
**daehwi** : i'm a lil tired but i'll nap it off later

 **woojin** : mhm  
**woojin** : i feel like jr not bein completely honest here  
**woojin** : u can tall to me hwi

 **daehwi** : i know that

 **woojin** : ur twt  
**woojin** : who were u talkin abt

 **daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : my mom

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : ah

 **daehwi** : yep

 **woojin** : ...dya want me to come ovr?

 **daehwi** : no  
**daehwi** : it's fine  
**daehwi** : i was just surprised is all  
**daehwi** : i'm glad her and dad are happy  
**daehwi** : just feels a bit weird

 **woojin** : :/  
**woojin** : they still havent...?

 **daehwi** : no  
**daehwi** : oh well  
**daehwi** : i'm gonna go get some of my notes finished  
**daehwi** : ttyl

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : bye hwi

**

ha sungwoon to: kim jaehwan. - 11:20am.

 **sungwoon** : heyy 

 **jaehwan** : hey  

 **sungwoon** : u free to hang rn

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : hang out or _hang out_

 **sungwoon** : eh  
**sungwoon** : lets work on our scripts n see what develops hm? 

 **jaehwan** : sounds good 

 **sungwoon** : my room?

 **jaehwan** : kk  
**jaehwan** : be ther in a lil bit 

 **sungwoon** : nice 

**

kim jaehwan to: hwang minhyun. - 11:39am.

 **jaehwan** : hYUNG  
**jaehwan** : im goin thru a time  
**jaehwan** : mistre ha sungwoon is wesrin a button up rite  
**jaehwan** : BUT TH CATCH  
**jaehwan** : top 2 buttons r DOWN

 **minhyun** : Hello to you too.  
**minhyun** : You're with him right now?

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : 

 **minhyun** : It's too early for this shit...

 **jaehwan** : hyungggg :(

 **minhyun** : I'm joking.  
**minhyun** : Kind of, anyway.

 **jaehwan** : hyunggggg :)

 **minhyun** : Cancelled.

 **jaehwan** : :(((  
**jaehwan** : im gon cry  
**jaehwan** : th button downs r makin me feel  
**jaehwan** : im feelin my <3 go <<33 u kno

 **minhyun** : Just don't do anything stupid, God...

 **jaehwan** : plz  
**jaehwan** : i wont  
**jaehwan** : i wouldnt  
**jaehwan** : i _couldnt_

 **minhyun** : You'll be fine then?

 **jaehwan** : ofc 

**

bye @jaehwan0527  
KILL ME

bye @jaehwan0527  
LAY ME DKWN TK REST

bye @jaehwan0527  
ME = ACAB [ASSIGNED CLOWN @ BIRTH]

bye @jaehwan0527  
YYYYYYYY AM I LIKE THIS

bye @jaehwan0527  
im tryin ta calm myself but IT AINT DOON IT

bye @jaehwan0527  
im just DEAD GNITE N GDBYE SK

**

ha sungwoon to: roh taehyun. - 12:06pm.

 **sungwoon** : bro  
**sungwoon** : i need th moral suport

 **taehyun** : bro i am HERE 4evr n ALWAYS  
**taehyun** : wats up

 **sungwoon** : my fwb just told m he luves me  
**sungwoon** : wat do

 **taehyun** :   
**taehyun** : dude wtf do u do when im @ danxe practice omg

 **sungwoon** : too much bro

 **taehyun** : aight  
**taehyun** : hmm   
**taehyun** : do u feel th sames?

 **sungwoon** : like  
**sungwoon** : idk?

 **taehyun** : not th amswer i wanted but do wat u want OP ig

 **sungwoon** : i like him  
**sungwoon** : but idk  
**sungwoon** : it feels weird

 **taehyun** : any reason why?

 **sungwoon** : bc were fwbs  
**sungwoon** : itd b kinda weird to jist go n be bfs ykno

 **taehyun** : nah i get it  
**taehyun** : u do like him tho?

 **sungwoon** : yh def  
**sungwoon** : he understands me

 **taehyun** : as do i bro but aight

 **sungwoon** : yh well u aint th one who said ily when i was 6 inches in now were u

 **taehyun** : ur 6 inches deep inta my heart but go off ig

 **sungwoon** :   
**sungwoon** : done  
**sungwoon** : im alrady stressin ovr this  
**sungwoon** : i dnt need ur fuckin attitude

 **taehyun** : </3   
**taehyun** : legit tho  
**taehyun** : u should txt this boy  
**taehyun** : let him kno ur feelins  
**taehyun** : maybe yall can d8 in th future

 **sungwoon** : maybe  
**sungwoon** : who knos

 **taehyun** : u btter not avoid th prpblem

 **sungwoon** : i woupdnt do such a thing

 **taehyun** : doubtful emoji

 **sungwoon** : bro

 **taehyun** : b honest bro  
**taehyun** : _trust me_

 **sungwoon** :  well see

**

unknown to: lai guanlin. - 2:15pm.

 **unknown** : helloo!!!  
**unknown** : is this guanlin??

 **guanlin** : yes?  
**guanlin** : who is this?

 **unknown** : joo haknyeon  
**unknown** : i'm in your english language class!!  
**unknown** : i've seen you around  
**unknown** : actually wanted to ask if you wanna be friends???

 **guanlin** : um

 **unknown** : i realise how weird this is  
**unknown** : but my question still stands  
**unknown** : friendship?

 **guanlin** : how did you know about me? sorry

 **unknown** : oh!  
**unknown** : you didn't hear it from me  
**unknown** : but seonho talks about you _a lot!_

 **guanlin** : yoo seonho?

 **unknown** : yeah!

 **guanlin** : goodbye

 **unknown** : ?

**

stress @guanlinxD  
no

stress @guanlinxD  
completely not

stress @guanlinxD  
i no longer want to hear that name ever again

**

*The Hwall Emote* @haknyeons  
seonho ruined our chances of friendship

*The Hwall Emote* @haknyeons  
he didn't even register me as a contact, he just said bye... :(

flower boy seonho @seonhoe  
????? @haknyeons

F**K SCHOOL @localdolphin  
Nooo idea what this means but a moood @haknyeons @seonhoe

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:27pm.

 **woojin** : A  whole  town  of  beings confined to  feeling one  emotion their entire  life . That  could  honestly  be  the  focus of  an entire  movie  but  in  the  emoji  movie  that's just  the  world they  live in, and  yet these  beings  don't question it and  carry  on  their lives  as  normal... ...the  emoji movie  takes a  far  more  subtle  approach meaning  critics probably  didn't  notice the strong  existential  themes  present  upon first viewing .

 **daniel** : omg

 **woojin** :   
**woojin** : we all b too stressd rn  
**woojin** : so take it

 **daniel** : woojin u r such a blessin honestly  
**daniel** : even ifbur th lesser woojin

 **woojin** : ...excuse me

 **seongwoo** : oh yh  
**seongwoo** : me n daniel aropted a kid  
**seongwoo** : _lee woojin_

 **jihoon** : you two arent even together?

 **daniel** : me n hyung r puttin aside our differwnces to raise th kid

 **seongwoo** : ye

 **woojin** : damn  
**woojin** : :(( y is he calld woojin tho  
**woojin** : thats _my_  name

 **daniel** : eh  
**daniel** : u can change it

 **woojin** : fuck  
**woojin** : ur rite  
**woojin** : ideas plz?

 **jihoon** : xavier  
**jihoon** : always wanted a friend w a cool foreign name like xavier

 **seongwoo** : no  
**seongwoo** : minhyuns alredy got the funky middle name

 **jihoon** : ah right  
**jihoon** : hwang jonathan minhyun how could i forget

 **daniel** : lil bhabie

 **woojin** : perfecti

 **seongwoo** : huh

 **jihoon** : wooj plz dont name yourself lil bhabie

 **woojin** : too late  
**woojin** : its got a cstchy ring to it  
**woojin** : lil bhabie sunbaenim  
**woojin** : lil bhabie hyung

 **daniel** : im glad u like it :)

 **seongwoo** : we couldve jist called him big woojin

 **daniel** : valid  
**daniel** : but lil bhabie is so much BETTER

 **jihoon** : IN WHAT WORLD

 **daniel** : _this one_  

 **jisung** : Woojin, we won't be referring to you as Lil Bhabie _ever_  
**jisung** : Niel don't ENCOURAGE him

 **daniel** : yessir

 **woojin** : :(

 **jisung** : You're our Big Woojin

 **jihoon** : aw

 **woojin** : couldve been ur lil bhabie,,,

 **jisung** : :-)))

 **woojin** : ,,,upon further Thot ™  
**woojin** : i am in facct ur big wooj

 **seongwoo** : thx god

 **jisung** : You're welcome. :-)

**

kim jaehwan to: hwang minhyun. - 4:12pm.

 **jaehwan** : HYUNGGGGGGGG  
**jaehwan** : PLZ ANSEER ITS SRS  
**jaehwan** : IVE BEEN CRYIN FR TH PAST FEW HOURS SND IM _SADNESS_

 **minhyun** : What's wrong?

 **jaehwan** : I FCKRD UP

 **minhyun** : Calm down.  
**minhyun** : With what exactly?

 **jaehwan** : i TOLD HHIM  
**jaehwan** : I SPOKE QND I HWATE MYWELFF

 **minhyun** : You told _who, what?_

 **jaehwan** : I TOLD SUNGEOONI HYUNG I LOV HIM  
**jaehwan** : WE WER FCKIN N UT JUST XAME OHT  
**jaehwan** : I BOLTED AFTR BUT HE HASNT SAID ANYTHIB N IM!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAA  
**jaehwan** : IVE RUINED EVRYTHIN  
**jaehwan** : IM SUCH A PROBLEMATIQUE GAY

 **minhyun** : You are a _very_  problematic gay, that's true.  
**minhyun** : Highly doubt you've messed up anything though Jaehwan.

 **jaehwan** : U DNT GEY IT  
**jaehwan** : HE HADNT SSID ANTHIN TO ME SINCE  
**jaehwan** : N HIS FSCE WHEN I SAID IT  
**jaehwan** : LIKE >   
**jaehwan** : AAAGH

 **minhyun** : Right, take a breather.  
**minhyun** : That sounds really condescending but you need to try and calm down a bit.  
**minhyun** : There is very little chance that you've fucked up with Sungwoon hyung.  
**minhyun** : If you haven't even spoken to him yet, how will you know?  
**minhyun** : You have no way of knowing how he feels until you talk to him; worrying like this isn't going to solve anything. You'll just feel even more anxious and paranoid, until you start making up scenarios in your head...  
**minhyun** : That's not helpful at all!  
**minhyun** : I'll put my own two cents in and say he doesn't hate you; he looked  because you _did_  just suddenly spring on him that you love him... that's a normal reaction.  
**minhyun** : Before you presume anything about the situation, talk to Sungwoon hyung because that's the only way you'll know if your thoughts are right or not.  
**minhyun** : Plus...nobody wants another situation like the Nielsung Tragedy of '02...

 **jaehwan** :  
**jaehwan** : woah

 **minhyun** : Fuck, I wrote a lot.  
**minhyun** : Point still stands though.  
**minhyun** : You're free to do whatever you please but at least consider talking to Sungwoon hyung.

 **jaehwan** : i  
**jaehwan** : aight  
**jaehwan** : ur  
**jaehwan** : ur rlly good hyung wtf  
**jaehwan** : im still sadd n all

 **minhyun** : You're not sad enough to go all Caps Lock again?

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : woah

 **minhyun** : Then my work here is done.  
**minhyun** : I'll be going now, still haven't finished a music report.  
**minhyun** : If you need to talk though, my messages are always here.  
**minhyun** : I'm more brutally honest sometimes but I can always try just...listen if you need it.

 **jaehwan** : thx hyung  
**jaehwan** : samr goes 4 u  
**jaehwan** : u blssed man

 **minhyun** : Thanks.  
**minhyun** : Bye Jaehwan.  
**minhyun** : Don't beat yourself up too much.

 **jaehwan** : bye minhyun hyhngie 

**

hwihwi @magumagus  
still waiting...

**

food is life @jjeojang  
when will @samuelkim give me the attention i deserve? 

flexin on jaewon @samuelkim  
lmao never stay starved bich @jjeojang

food is life @jjeojang  
:((( i just wanna watch tv together @samuelkim

flexin on jaewon @samuelkim  
NO u always put on the bad TV shows n im DONE with it @jjeojang

food is life @jjeojang  
...friends is not a bad show @samuelkim

flexin on jaewon @samuelkim  
 hmu when that chandler fello does smth of worth BYE @jjeojang

**

jailbreak (3) - 6:06pm.

 **jihoon** : *flosses with tears in my eyes*  
**jihoon** : guys,,,im being bullied 

 **daehwi** : *slowly shoot dances*  
**daehwi** : who do i need to beat

 **jihoon** : *flosses even quicker, tears streaming down my face*  
**jihoon** : k-kim samuel :(((

 **daehwi** : *clenches fist like Naruto when he is about to fight for his nakamas*  
**daehwi** : he's going down, mark my words

 **jinyoung** : hey  
**jinyoung** : when you guys are done roleplaying like a bunch of 2009 myspace users  
**jinyoung** : mind telling us what happened @jihoon hyung

 **daehwi** : ouch

 **jihoon** : ouch x2  
**jihoon** : o right  
**jihoon** : samuel won't watch tv with me  
**jihoon** : that and english lit is hard af  
**jihoon** : remember when i flexed on daniel hyung for findin eng lang hard? fuck that  
**jihoon** : eng lit is the worst KILL ME lol

 **daehwi** : damn  
**daehwi** : where even are you rn

 **jihoon** : my room  
**jihoon** : samuel left to bother his ex-friend  
**jihoon** : whatever the fuck that means  
**jihoon** : ive been left to cry alone

 **jinyoung** : welp  
**jinyoung** : looks like i'm running to give you support™

 **daehwi** : (´;ω;｀)  
**daehwi** : send hyung my love too  
**daehwi** : i'm doing an essay rn so i can't come

 **jihoon** : your love > received

 **daehwi** : thank goodness 

 **jinyoung** : get ready  
**jinyoung** : about to hit you with that  support 

 **jihoon** : oof ok  
**jihoon** :  perhaps y'all _are_  the best dongsaengs

**

"hyung, your favourite dongsaeng has arrived!" jinyoung called, letting himself into the room. he liked to think their friendship was above him asking to be let in.

sprawled out on his own bed lay jihoon, looking somewhat dead inside. at the sound of jinyoung's voice however, he couldn't help but brighten up completely.

"jinyoung, you absolute _godsend_!" springing up, jihoon pulled said boy further into the room before they both set down on his bed. the room wasn't a complete travesty (jihoon and samuel had room rules, alright?) mind the few workbooks thrown sporadically around the room. jinyoung thankfully didn't have too much trouble instantly making himself comfortable on jihoon's bed.

"i know, thanks hyung," he laughed, "what do you wanna do?"

jihoon thought about it momentarily.

"tv?"

"tv."

"maybe tv will be our always..." jihoon mused to himself, inciting a small laugh from the younger boy.

for the next hour or so, jinyoung and jihoon sat watching scandal together, completely ignorant to jihoon's impending essay or samuel's existence. when jinyoung suddenly pulled jihoon's duvet over the both of them, the older boy smiled to himself, not saying anything against it. he felt so, so warm.

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

park jihoon - 6:19pm.  
↳ [photo] #fucksamuellives jinyoung is my new fave

park jihoon - 6:26pm.  
↳ [video] my essay can wait 

bae jinyoung - 6:30pm.  
↳ [photo] hyung and i are watching scandal 

bae jinyoung - 6:32pm.  
↳ [video] fun times 

park jihoon - 6:38pm.  
↳ wish a certain lee daehwi was here w us  next time for sure 

**

bae irene to: bae jinyoung. - 7:39pm.

 **irene** : Aw  
**irene** : Is that your boyfriend on your status?  
**irene** : You look so cute together!  

 **jinyoung** : ? huh

 **irene** : I'm so glad you finally roped in your crush  
**irene** : I say finally...not like it took Seulgi and I 5 years but 

 **jinyoung** : he isn't my boyfriend!

 **irene** : Oh?  
**irene** : You look like it though

 **jinyoung** : i have a bf  
**jinyoung** : it's just not jihoon hyung

 **irene** : Sounds fake, but ok...

 **jinyoung** : noona!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far <3 
> 
> the lil bhabie part came from my friend asking our chat what we wanted our contact names to be in her phone, the ones she got were lil bhabie, beansinn, sad, sad mario and RUSSELL! ; everyone else ghosted ;-)


	24. pink camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stress @guanlinxD  
> right, that is it
> 
> stress @guanlinxD  
> i have officially LOST MY MARBLES
> 
> ✿ pink camellia → strong desire  
> ↳ some want happiness and some want peace. others simply want answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is out a lot quicker than usual because chapter 25 didn't require any written parts i'm SMILE (i do like writing them when i don't have writers block though)

ha sungwoon to: kim jaehwan. - 10:01am.

 **sungwoon** : hey jaehwan  
**sungwoon** : look  
**sungwoon** : i dnt want tbings to b awkward between us n all

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : srry

 **sungwoon** : no!! dnt apologise  
**sungwoon** : im flattered  
**sungwoon** : its just

 **jaehwan** : u dnt feel tbe same?  
**jaehwan** : its ok hyung  
**jaehwan** : i get it  
**jaehwan** : fwb code n all never bet attractdd

 **sungwoon** : no  
**sungwoon** : honestly dide  
**sungwoon** : i do feel smth fr u  
**sungwoon** : more than a friend  
**sungwoon** : more than a fwb  
**sungwoon** : its just  
**sungwoon** : it feels a lil awkward yno?  
**sungwoon** : cos we started off as fwbs n all...

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : i get thst completely

 **sungwoon** : bless

 **jaehwan** : .  
**jaehwan** : should we stkp doin... _this_?

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : itd be best fr both of us

 **jaehwan** : yh,,

 **sungwoon** : lets just start again as friends? 

 **jaehwan** : yno wat?  
**jaehwan** : that sounds good  
**jaehwan** : lets

 **sungwoon** : ayy  
**sungwoon** : friends :]  
**sungwoon** : maybe ull get my dick later who knoss

 **jaehwan** : aSDFJGKGLFLD HEY

 **sungwoon** :  ttyl!

**

park jihoon refused to call himself a gym boy.

his alarm was set for 8am, clothes and bag already prepped the night before. he'd ignore samuel's whiny complaints of " _it's 8 in the morning_ " and " _i just want to sleep hyung!_ ", showering before rushing out at 8:30. it worked for him, despite the fact samuel had threatened on several occasions to smash his alarm clock the next time it woke him up.

(samuel wouldn't do it, their friendship was too strong. sometimes, jihoon would set the alarm a bit earlier just to flex on his roommate, though he'd never admit this to anyone.)

did he work out for 4-5 hours? yes. did he get any help? no, fuck that. did he take snack/water breaks? ...when he remembered. did he ignorantly blast his music when he exercised? maybe, but he had a lot of thoughts to ignore, alright? did he obnoxiously flex in front of the other gym goers? yes. it was the one productive thing he was doing, why not show it off?

but still, park jihoon refused to call himself a gym boy.

his walk back from the gym had been mostly uneventful so far. he'd been so lost in his thoughts blasting his spotify playlist (spoiler alert: there was an unholy amount of eminem on it) that he hadn't taken any time to notice anything going on around him. it didn't matter to him too much really. sometimes, it felt best to be alone with his thoughts...sometimes he needed it.

 ~~maybe that's what the gym was for~~.

he was so far gone in his thoughts that he very almost failed to notice the two people in the distant, now approaching him at a very rapid speed. not recognising who it was straight away, he paused his music and quickly tried to plan out an escape strategy. if he was going to be killed, this wasn't going to be the day.

"hyung!" oh, it was jinyoung and daehwi. ceasing his plans for escape, jihoon found himself waving sheepishly at the two younger boys now almost in front of him. daehwi, being the one that called out to him in the first place, was grinning from ear to ear. jinyoung, on the other hand, looked just about ready to pass out with the way his boyfriend had ran with him here. nonetheless, they were both smiling.

"hey, what are you two doing here?" he asked the couple.

"we're going on a date." jinyoung smiled, clasping daehwi's hand with care. this action certainly didn't go unnoticed by his boyfriend, now moving to be even closer to jinyoung. jihoon stood rather lost, now bearing witness to jinyoung's wildly rosy-cheek self planting a quick kiss onto daehwi's right cheek.

jihoon pretended to groan, stating with over-exaggeration, "as much as i appreciate the PDA...could you two _not_  be gross in public?"

this incited laughter from the couple who only managed to get even closer to each other. the expressions of joy on their faces were something pure, something genuine. it made jihoon's heart warm somewhat.

"we could try, but where's the fun in that?" daehwi stated matter of factly.

"valid comment, cutie." jinyoung laughed, eyes gleaming with affection. the sentiment was shared, with his boyfriend's bright grin returning. something about the both of them was so bright that jihoon forced himself to look away. he should've been going now, anyway.

"i'll leave you two to enjoy your date then," he waved, already starting to walk off, "bye!"

the couple waved goodbye, although jihoon wasn't too sure what'd happened afterwards. he turned around, satisfied leaving things as they were.

plugging his headphones back in, jihoon jogged off. it was nice to see his friends, he thought, turning his music up to the loudest volume. he ought to be getting back the dorms now anyway.

**

uri niel @realdefdanik  
fun fact: in spain they say léchuga which translates to "eternal love" n i think thats beautiful 

ya boi ong @ongwu  
...whos gonna tell em @realdefdanik

 @samuelkim  
as a foreign language student...this OFFENDS me @realdefdanik

**

kim jaehwan to: hwang minhyun. - 1:03pm.

 **jaehwan** : so  
**jaehwan** : life upd8

 **minhyun** : I'm all ears.

 **jaehwan** : sungwoon hying txted me  
**jaehwan** : he doesnt hate me!

 **minhyun** : Of course he doesn't.

 **jaehwan** : rip mahhaps u eere rite

 **minhyun** :  And you had the _audacity_  to second guess me...

 **jaehwan** : OOF srry hyungie  
**jaehwan** : we spoke tho  
**jaehwan** : soo  
**jaehwan** : he feels smth fr me  
**jaehwan** : but its too suddem n kinda weird fr us to datd so  
**jaehwan** : we startin ovr as friends! 

 **minhyun** : That's a good idea.  
**minhyun** : Are you alright with that outcome?

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : hes rite

 **minhyun** : It's for the best, I think.  
**minhyun** : You can actually get to know each other as friends rather than only knowing his dick?

 **jaehwan** : HYUNG

 **minhyun** : I'm joking.  
**minhyun** : Partially.  
**minhyun** : Somewhat.  
**minhyun** : Point is - things will be easier this way because you won't have to stress out about constantly feeling something for him whilst doing shit together. That, and as sad as it sounds, if you do end up falling out of love with him, it'll hurt less.

 **jaehwan** : u rite  
**jaehwan** : ty hyung  
**jaehwan** : srsly  
**jaehwan** : u give th good avice

 **minhyun** : No problem.  
**minhyun** : Always happy to help. 

 **jaehwan** : :))  
**jaehwan** : so anyways,,,  
**jaehwan** : u n seongwoo hyung,,hm?

 **minhyun** : Oh, for fucks sake...  
**minhyun** : I don't know what you're implying here.

 **jaehwan** : oh cmon  
**jaehwan** : its _OBVIOUSE_

 **minhyun** : What's obvious?

 **jaehwan** : u and him!  
**jaehwan** : u like eachother!  
**jaehwan** : just hurry up n confessé or smth im tired

 **minhyun** : We don't like each other?  
**minhyun** : I can say with certainty that I'm not crushing on him or anything.  
**minhyun** : Highly suspect Seongwoo feels the same.

 **jaehwan** : rlly?  
**jaehwan** : my bs deyectors goin tf off!

 **minhyun** : At your own bullshit? Sad.

 **jaehwan** : ooff ur meanness sint gettin u outta this one buddy ol pal  
**jaehwan** : confessin u like an ong seongwoo tho? maybee

 **minhyun** : I'll block you.  
**minhyun** : There's nothing stopping me, Kim Jaehwan.

 **jaehwan** : my full name damn  
**jaehwan** : i be  mute

 **minhyun** : Thank you.

 **jaehwan** : ,,,fr now

 **minhyun** : If you dare...

**

stress @guanlinxD  
right, that is it

stress @guanlinxD  
i have officially LOST MY MARBLES

stress @guanlinxD  
stop asking me about a yoo seonho  i don't know him!!

**

sad yeah boi @seonhoe  
i just want him to UNDERSTAND me

justin - big pisces energy @minghao__  
that's what you get for hanging out with the wrong crowd! @seonhoe

sad yeah boi @seonhoe  
ive changed :(( @minghao__

euiwoong (that me) is ill @smile101  
you shouldve hung with us!!!!!!! fool!!!!! @seonhoe @minghao__

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 3:21pm.

 **seongwoo** : yoo minhyun  
**seongwoo** : wanna go to maths tgrther?  
**seongwoo** : lecture starts in 15

 **minhyun** : Sure.  
**minhyun** : Has Jinyoung already gone?

 **seongwoo** : yh  
**seongwoo** : hes already ther early or smth

 **minhyun** : Oh, I see.  
**minhyun** : Alright then.  
**minhyun** : I'll meet you outside.

 **seongwoo** : kk 

**

in the corner of his eye, minhyun could see ong waiting patiently for him. the other boy was too immersed in his phone to notice him walking up to him though.

"i'm here, hi." minhyun smiled, smoothly placing himself next to seongwoo, almost as if he'd been there from the start. it was funny to him, seeing seongwoo almost jump out of his skin at minhyun's sudden presence; it wasn't on purpose though, honestly.

"jesus minhyun, how long have you been there?" seongwoo clutched at his heart, before a cheshire grin planted itself on his face, "you ready to go?"

he swung his bag over his shoulder and let out an affirmative. with that, the 95 liners set off for their maths lecture. (seongwoo would much rather call it hell, especially with the lecturer they had today, but minhyun wanted to stay at least somewhat respectable.)

they'd been walking together for around 5 minutes at this point. the both of them were lapsed in standard conversation, seongwoo adding the occasional joke here and there. minhyun couldn't help but laugh at them, not really bothering to hide himself with seongwoo.

the walk to their maths lecture involved walking through one of the campus sports fields; it wasn't very practical but as far as shortcuts went, it worked. on the specific day, there were a lot more people than usual playing football. he didn't really pay it much thought because, really, he wasn't too big on sport. minhyun didn't hate the thing but there was something about music that just grounded him, helped him understand himself and he couldn't imagine a life without pursuing it.

maybe it would've been best for him to have actually paid attention to the team playing football though, he would realise a moment later. maybe he would've seen the boy accidentally booting the ball completely off-centre. maybe he would've seen the ball heading full speed into his direction. hell, maybe he would've seen the other players and onlookers frantically waving in his direction to move. alas, he didn't.

"minhyun!" before he could register what was going on, seongwoo had wrapped his arm around his shoulder, forcibly moving both himself and minhyun a significant space backwards. the football rushed past the both of them, alongside a boy bowing sheepishly at them and chasing after it.

it didn't really matter, the whole not seeing the ball spiel, because seongwoo had saved him in the end.

glancing up at seongwoo, he felt a mixture of shock and thankfulness towards him. if it wasn't for him, minhyun would probably be on the floor dead. those poor students would have to deal with the aftermath...jonghyun would _literally sue._  (he was a very protective friend, albeit rather scary when anyone he loved got hurt.) they didn't know how lucky they were that he'd lived. ong, for the most part, seemed just as stunned as him. he was slightly out of breath at the sudden movement, glaring at the football in the distance. his hand was firm on minhyun's shoulder, clutching him protectively.

minhyun stood still and silent, unable to form any words. all he could really focus on was seongwoo. his touch on his shoulder felt so warm and comforting; a part of minhyun wanted to melt on the spot. there was just something in him that felt _protected_  in ong's hold, like he never wanted to escape.

glancing up at the person in question, minhyun's feelings were only amplified. seongwoo's forehead was on full display (had it always been like that?) and his gaze stern. authoritative, even. he was still staring off at the ball (aka the almost murder weapon to hwang minhyun's death) but from here, minhyun had the perfect view of his side profile. there was no denying, even for him, that ong seongwoo was an extremely attractive person but that side profile...it offered him some kind of new perspective. if he was a modelling agent, he would've immediately scouted seongwoo; that was how damn alluring the man looked.

"-so quick, are you ok minhyun?" shit. seongwoo had been talking to him the entire time and he hadn't heard a word of it. said person was looking back at him now, brows furrowed in blatant concern.

"y-yeah, i'm fine." he responded, snapping out of his reverie and attempting to shake off his feelings, whatever the hell they were, "thanks for that."

"no problem!" seongwoo grinned, flashing his signature stunning smile, "couldn't let you get hurt now, could i?"

as they continued their walk to lectures, seongwoo kept his arm around minhyun. he would've commented on it but god, minhyun didn't want the feeling (once again, whatever the hell it was) to disappear. neither of them made mention of it, instead now walking in silence.

minhyun felt so hot for the duration of the walk, thoughts a bit of a flurry in his mind. maybe he was ill or something. maybe the shock of that near death experience had taken its toll on him. he hadn't felt this confused and, honestly, rather stressed in a while. it had to have been the near death experience, surely...

once seongwoo tightened his grip on minhyun's shoulder though, he couldn't be certain anymore.

**

hwang minhyun to: kim jonghyun. - 4:46pm.

 **minhyun** : Jonghyun.

 **jonghyun** : Hey!  
**jonghyun** : You just got out of your maths lecture, right?

 **minhyun** : Yeah.

 **jonghyun** : You're free!  
**jonghyun** : For now...anyway  
**jonghyun** : Is everything ok? You texted me so ominously...

 **minhyun** : Not really.

 **jonghyun** : Oh no.  
**jonghyun** : That isn't the answer I expected.  
**jonghyun** : Did someone hurt you?  
**jonghyun** : Give me their name and address. I'll fuck them up. No one messes with my bffl  
**jonghyun** : I'm already putting on my lucky jorts, who's ass do I have to BEAT?!

 **minhyun** : WAIT HOLD UP.  
**minhyun** : Nobody's!  
**minhyun** : I mean...maybe mine?

 **jonghyun** : Lucky jorts > off  
**jonghyun** : Listening ears > on  
**jonghyun** : What's going on, Minhyun?

 **minhyun** : I don't even know.  
**minhyun** : It's just...  
**minhyun** : Gahhhh

 **jonghyun** : It's alright, take your time. 

 **minhyun** : I've just suddenly started _feeling_  shit.  
**minhyun** : It's a feeling I've never felt around this person before and I'm stressed.  
**minhyun** : Honestly? I can't even tell if it's a crush or something like that but it's weird, nonetheless!

 **jonghyun** : Oh damn.  
**jonghyun** : Did not expect that.

 **minhyun** : Neither did I!  
**minhyun** : I don't do feelings past friendship... I'm so fucking screwed.

 **jonghyun** : Don't think like that.  
**jonghyun** : You aren't some kind of robot, you know.  
**jonghyun** : There's nothing wrong with our little Minhyun crushing on someone.

 **minhyun** : I know that, it's just strange.  
**minhyun** : This person is just a friend but for some reason, today...  
**minhyun** : Gaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **jonghyun** : 

 **minhyun** : It's like I suddenly saw them in a new light?  
**minhyun** : Like, I realised how much I like being around them.  
**minhyun** : I've always liked being around my friends, don't get me wrong.  
**minhyun** : It's just  
**minhyun** : It's different with this person...I got all nervous and red when they put their hand on my shoulder and that's fucking weird?!

 **jonghyun** : You're certain that you're crushing on this person?

 **minhyun** : I don't know.  
**minhyun** : I'm just intensely confused.  
**minhyun** :  Sigh.

 **jonghyun** : Hm  
**jonghyun** : I'm gonna order us ramen.  
**jonghyun** : Come back to the dorm, and we can sit and talk.  
**jonghyun** : Maybe it'll make things a little clearer for you that way?

 **minhyun** : Yeah, that sounds like a plan.  
**minhyun** : Thanks Jonghyun. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes.

 **jonghyun** : The feeling is mutual.   
**jonghyun** : The heating is on by the way! :D

 **minhyun** : I'm running back!  
**minhyun** : See you soon. 

**

lesbians stay winning @dodaeng  
When will Seongwoo Oppa admit he likes

sanha ~ ☆ ~ @sanhasunshine  
yep she's dead hyung killed her before she could finish typing @dodaeng

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 8:18pm.

 **jisung** : Niel 

 **daniel** : hey hyung   
**daniel** : u good?

 **jisung** : Yeah, I think I am  
**jisung** : Things are getting a little better

 **daniel** : any nightmares or anythin?

 **jisung** : They aren't as bad  
**jisung** : I was going to nap now but hunger has taken over   
**jisung** : Do you want anything specific?

 **daniel** : u dont need to make me anythin hyung 

 **jisung** : I want to though.  
**jisung** : You haven't even in a while either.

 **daniel** : thats what stress does fr u ngl  
**daniel** : its nice to know u care 

 **jisung** : Of course I care about you, silly.  
**jisung** : You've been nothing but caring to me

 **daniel** : ofc  
**daniel** : you mean a lot to me  
**daniel** : lets eat ok?  
**daniel** : we can sleep adter if u want

 **jisung** : Sounds like a plan :-)  
**jisung** : I'm craving jajamyeon.

 **daniel** : jajamyeon it is  
**daniel** : want any help?

 **jisung** : No thank you.  
**jisung** : Think of this as my little treat to you  
**jisung** : Plus I don't trust you around the oven...

 **daniel** : i burnt somethinn  
**daniel** : ONCE

 **jisung** : It was Jinwoo's birthday cake!?

 **daniel** : man still thrned 18 did he not

 **jisung** : ...valid.  
**jisung** : I'm gonna start the cooking now!

 **daniel** : lookin forwadd to it  

**

the room was pitch black, the only light coming through the room being jihoon's blinking marvel alarm clock reading "2:14am."

samuel had long fallen asleep. the younger boy's small breaths filled the room, with the occasional rustling of his duvet. he always slept so peacefully, jihoon noted, without a care in the world. must've been nice.

on the other hand, jihoon stayed still, staring up into the darkness. admittedly, he'd been like this for a few hours now. he had class tomorrow, but god, sleep wasn't blessing him tonight. instead, he lay alone only occupied by his thoughts.

he sighed softly, frowning to himself. he couldn't pinpoint quite why but his mind kept wandering back to earlier. images of daehwi and jinyoung running up to him, hands tightly clutched in each other's hold flickered in his memories. it made him feel all warm inside to see his friends so happy together, it really did.

still though, something felt off.

his thoughts drifted off to the moment when jinyoung kissed daehwi on the cheek; the both of them were so red but the look of unadulterated love and affection in their eyes was unmistakeable. it was also the moment jihoon decided he needed to leave. "they're on a date" he told himself, "it'd be wrong for me to just interrupt that." that's what he'd said anyway, not receiving any doubt or complaint from the duo. they were happy enough together without him getting in the way...

no. stop it. he wasn't getting in the way. he _knew_  they didn't think he was some kind of third wheel or a nuisance. hell, jihoon had even felt like he _belonged_  with the trio, finding a pair of friends that he didn't have to put on a complete façade around (hyeop was another one of those friends, although the boy knew him better than he liked to acknowledge, unfortunately. daehwi and jinyoung weren't like that.) he was perfectly aware that they enjoyed his company and he enjoyed theirs.

it didn't explain the bad feeling at the pit of his stomach whenever he replayed that single moment of the cheek kiss though.

he never felt like a third wheel around them, so that can't have been it. he was certain that he felt fine beforehand too. sure, he hadn't exactly eaten anything for a few hours but he was still alive and kicking. he'd gone much longer in the gym without a snack break anyway, so that couldn't have been it either!

reaching over for his phone, jihoon decided to ask the one thing that's certainly give him answers: google. swiping away any unanswered messages, he typed out a flustered " _i feel weird when i see my friends kiss_ " , almost inwardly groaning at how pathetic his question must've sounded. a few search results came up, the top one being from an advice forum back in 2015. absent-mindedly clicking on it, jihoon was faced with a response he didn't exactly want or expect.

cutiecool78 asked:「 _Two of my closest friends started dating a little while ago! I was really happy for them but now whenever I see them kiss, I feel weird? I start feeling all sick to my stomach and I dont know why...please help._ 」

_relatable enough, jihoon thought to himself._

agonyauntailee replied: 「 _As much as I hate to tell you this Cutiecool78, it sounds like you're jealous. Maybe you want a relationship like theirs or perhaps you like one of them? Whatever one it is, you should voice this to someone. Maybe they can help out. :)_ 」

jealousy.

jihoon didn't like the word very much. it reminded him of the old days, his friends remarking how _jealous_  they were of his acting fame and his "connections." it reminded him of other boys, rolling their eyes whenever a new girl confessed to jihoon, grumbling how _jealous_  they were of him. really, all he'd do is reject them awkwardly ~~and then go off and sob to hyeop over how mean he felt sometimes.~~  people shouldn't be jealous of him. likewise, he wasn't one to get jealous of others.

rereading the advice though, he found himself feeling even more weird. other responses said similar things pertaining to jealousy and envy, suggesting for the asker to try and come to terms with their feelings before doing anything.

he thought about the top voted response. to say that he was jealous of their relationship as a whole...he doubted that. he felt so elated when they got together because it was a chance for his friends to be happy. that, and he felt the same way with daniel and jisung. there was no unsettling feeling in his stomach when it came to them, so that was off the table.

the other suggestion though...

turning off his phone, jihoon pushed it away from him. he didn't want to even entertain the idea. he was straight, of course he wouldn't be crushing on daehwi or jinyoung. maybe google didn't have all the answers for him this time. it couldn't tell him how he felt, nobody could, including himself. all he could do now was attempt to sleep the feeling off. whatever it was had to be temporary. rolling onto his side, he brought one of his pillows to his chest, burying his head in it in an attempt to quiet his mind.

all he had to do was ignore this all. it was a temporary blip. it didn't change anything.

why?

because park jihoon was happy. he was happy to have such lovely friends and more importantly, he was over the fucking moon for daehwi and jinyoung's relationship.

~~at least, he wanted to be.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna one are having a comeback soon, pristin are (FINALLY) having a comeback next month and a bunch of groups have just released some lit bops + mixtapes so life is decent. all that's left is for good day to finally comeback @C9 and for swing/ymc to treat wanna one and their fans properly for the next 2 months :-)
> 
> ♥ have a good day!


	25. petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi: like...that isn't park jihoon  
> daehwi: that is a high class jihoon  
> daehwi: a parqué jihooné, so to speak
> 
> ✿ petunia → anger, resentment, your presence suits me  
> ↳ with friendship comes feelings, whether they're welcomed or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p sure there's a bunch of errors in this one ;w; my laptop just isn't working with me today
> 
> ♥

are we dem bois? (4) - 10:12am.

 **woojin** : gang  
**woojin** : life ralk  
**woojin** : im done w life

 **youngmin** : wwhats wrong

 **woojin** : ik we all saw this conin  
**woojin** : my mum txted me  
**woojin** : theyre thrstenin to cut off my funds in th future  
**woojin** : all bc their son wants to b a rapper 

 **donghyun** : Seriously?  
**donghyun** : That's too much even for them

 **woojin** : ik  
**woojin** : mever stopped em tho has it  
**woojin** : makin my life a misery is wat they stand for

 **youngmin** : tthats horrible  
**youngmin** : ii dont think i'll ever understand why theyre so hellbent on making you so...  
**youngmin** : wwhats the word friends

 **daehwi** : miserable?

 **woojin** : that works!

 **youngmin** : ttrue but not what i was goin for  
**youngmin** : jjust so hellbent on moulding u into what they want u to be like  
**youngmin** : tthat kinda thing

 **daehwi** : did they give reason this time?

 **woojin** : they say kts useless  
**woojin** : that it wont help me in the future  
**woojin** : n thst ill nvr be the kid they want me to b

 **donghyun** : They won't know how it'll turn out until it happens  
**donghyun** : It's bullshit they refuse to give you the chance

 **youngmin** : tthats the tea, sis!

 **woojin** : tru  
**woojin** : im not stoppin tho  
**woojin** : it makes me happy  
**woojin** : thats all that matters   
**woojin** : th future is not my problwm atm

 **daehwi** : maybe they'll be kinder in the future?

 **woojin** : i hopeth

 **donghyun** : We're still here to adopt you if they aren't

 **woojin** : oof,,,perhaps ily papa donghyun

 **donghyun** : Perhaps I love you too son  
**donghyun** : I love you all like my children

 **youngmin** : wwhat about you daehwi  
**youngmin** : hhow is life son

 **daehwi** : everything's great on my part 

 **donghyun** : Really?

 **daehwi** : lmao yeah i'm fine  
**daehwi** : my family haven't contacted me since i left and keep ignoring my messages  
**daehwi** : but i'm fine!

 **woojin** : hwi

 **daehwi** : i'm ok dw  
**daehwi** : other things are happy  
**daehwi** : i have a caring boyfriend  
**daehwi** : i've made really lovely friends too  
**daehwi** : you guys too  
**daehwi** : kinda miss the others though

 **youngmin** : wwe have a chat with the others?  
**youngmin** : mmyunghoon called me a bitch earlier

 **woojin** : oof hes aleways been the smartwst out of us ngl

 **donghyun** : Hwi, I know you say you're fine  
**donghyun** : But if it ever gets hard to handle, please message one of us 

 **daehwi** : yeah i will  
**daehwi** : don't worry too much about it hyung

 **donghyun** : I wish it was that easy

 **youngmin** : uuhhhh  
**youngmin** : ii kinda feel like messagin the others now  
**youngmin** : wwonder how theyre gettin on

 **woojin** : has myunghoonie finally met mariah csrey or iu sunbaenim?  
**woojin** : has kyunghoon finally unblocced me on maplestory  
**woojin** : is sihoon even alove

 **daehwi** : will we ever know?

 **woojin** : nop  
**woojin** : im gettin bucks now bye

 **youngmin** : sstarbucks?

 **donghyun** : ...v-bucks?

 **youngmin** : ii didnt raise a fortnite loving snitch  
**youngmin** : wwhatever bucks ur getting wooj  
**youngmin** : rremember im always watchin

 **daehwi** : ominous, dad  
**daehwi** : but valid

 **donghyun** : Don't encourage him 

**

handsome sungwoonie @kingofgoyang  
ur mcm is walkin around campsus w a bucket hat,,,wyd feelas

handsome sungwoonie @kingofgoyang  
W8 SHIT ITS JINYOUNG ASDHFKGLDJ

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 1:01pm.

 **sungwoon** : hey gang  
**sungwoon** : we gitta tlk fashion

 **guanlin** : hello  
**guanlin** : what about fashion?

 **seongwoo** : r we shadin oomf...

 **sungwoon** : oomf deserves it  
**sungwoon** : th bucket hat n all

 **jinyoung** : WOW ok then  
**jinyoung** : just because i'm living in 2025 with my fashion choices doesn't mean i deserve to be bullied like this

 **seongwoo** : hope we all die in 2024 then

 **guanlin** : hyung!

 **jinyoung** : me: opens up to the group more  
**jinyoung** : you all: bully my amazing choice in hats

 **minhyun** : We're happy you're opening up more!

 **jinyoung** : thank you hyung :>

 **minhyun** : We just aren't happy with your honestly...rather atrocious hat choice.

 **jinyoung** : i take it back  
**jinyoung** : no thank you for you minhyun hyung  
**jinyoung** : you've been demoted from favourite hyung to someone i want gone from my peaceful life

 **minhyun** : 

  
**minhyun** : Still hurts though.

 **sungwoon** : ur a handsome lad jinyoung  
**sungwoon** : th hat just aint it

 **jinyoung** : how dare you be so kind and yet so mean to me  
**jinyoung** : pick one or the other  
**jinyoung** : this isn't IU's twenty three

 **jisung** : That's a good song though

 **minhyun** : It's an absolute bop.

 **seongwoo** : unlike th bucket hat  
**seongwoo** : glad we culd come to this conclusiobn gang

 **jinyoung** : you can't just all gang up on me!  
**jinyoung** : where my allies at

 **sungwoon** : this aint hetalia

 **guanlin** : thank for that

 **jinyoung** : :<

 **jihoon** : i mean  
**jihoon** : i think the bucket hat looks neato™ on him

 **jinyoung** : HYUNG!   
**jinyoung** : this just in - jihoon hyung is the only one i can trust. i was betrayed by my own boyfriend david and even guanlin

 **guanlin** : i just say it as i think it  
**guanlin** : the bucket hat is shit

 **jisung** : You drove him to swear, oml

 **jihoon** : it's cute  
**jihoon** : in 2025 youll be sorry

 **sungwoon** : bold of u to assume ima b alive in 2025

 **jisung** : Why wouldn't you be?

 **jihoon** : vaguely concerned emote

 **sungwoon** : idk  
**sungwoon** : tbinkin bout removin all my bones in th near future

 **jinyoung** : i'll turn your bones into a bucket hat

 **sungwoon** : u wouldnt,,,

 **jinyoung** : do you want to bet on it hyung?  
**jinyoung** : do you?

 **sungwoon** : i will  
**sungwoon** : w my last braincell  
**sungwoon** : leta go bucket hat boiii

 **jinyoung** : i have the power of jihoon hyung on my side

 **jisung** : Damn, he has celebrity influence... 

 **jihoon** : icb the gc parent is bullyin me now

 **jisung** : Sorry Jihoon  
**jisung** : It's funny

 **jinyoung** : don't bully him  
**jinyoung** : he supports me  
**jinyoung** : jihoon hyung is not to be harmed!

 **minhyun** : Put him in a bucket hat, see what happens then.

 **jinyoung** : ouch

 **guanlin** :   
**guanlin** : the next episode of the seoul high new students chat?

**

death drop emoji @jaehwan0527  
oh no

death drop emoji @jaehwan0527  
nonoNNO wherw tf is it

death drop emoji @jaehwan0527  
AHHHHGHH FCK WHER IS IT

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:21pm.

 **jaehwan** : guys guys guysssss

 **jisung** : Hello!  
**jisung** : How are things?

 **jaehwan** : im freakin ougtt

 **woojin** : wats up

 **jaehwan** : i cant find my script  
**jaehwan** : i need it fr later but i csnt find ir and im freakin TF IHT

 **jisung** : Where did you have it last?

 **jaehwan** : i dnt DCKIN KNO

 **woojin** : wat do u know 

 **jaehwan** : 1) ouchie oofie,,,it b ya own dongsaengs  
**jaehwan** : 2) hELP MME

 **jisung** : Have you searched your room for it?  
**jisung** : Sometimes things just turn up in the darnest of places

 **woojin** : tru that

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : its not here  
**jaehwan** : i checkdd my bag n evrythin too ita jusr GONE

 **woojin** : didja leave it smewhere  
**woojin** : cafe/library/cafeteria or smth

 **jaehwan** : doubt it  
**jaehwan** : class is @ 2:45 im FKCED

 **jisung** : Explain to your lecturer you lost it, maybe?  
**jisung** : They'll be mad but what can you do

 **woojin** : or lie n say u forgot it  
**woojin** : less painful than sayin ur a scatferbrained dumbass

 **jisung** : The lie won't make things better?

 **woojin** : itll soften the blow

 **jaehwan** : im just gnna wallow in sad till i gotta go  
**jaehwan** : thx fr the adcice n help fellas  
**jaehwan** : saddest of emojis

 **jisung** : Hopefully it won't be too bad :-(

 **woojin** : ^^ 

**

.ha sungwoon to: kim jaehwan. - 2:32pm

 **sungwoon** : yo

 **jaehwan** : hi  
**jaehwan** : hav u come to laugh @ me

 **sungwoon** : ofc not silly  
**sungwoon** : come 2 class

 **jaehwan** : w what script  
**jaehwan** : im gnna get shouted at

 **sungwoon** : no u wont  
**sungwoon** : photocopied my script 4 u  
**sungwoon** : it hasnt got ur parta higblighred or anyhtin but u can do that when shes talkin to the class

 **jaehwan** :  
**jaehwan** : omg  
**jaehwan** : tysm  
**jaehwan** : im legit gnna cry  
**jaehwan** : ur my _savior_

 **sungwoon** : ey no need to thank me  
**sungwoon** : just get to clsss  
**sungwoon** : i dnt wanna b lonely here 

 **jaehwan** : im on my way 

**

death drop emoji @jaehwan0527  
crsis averted, life is good now

death drop emoji @jaehwan0527  
tysm gay god! @sasha_velour

**

kang daniel to: ong seongwoo. - 3:51pm.

 **daniel** : hyung

 **seongwoo** : hey  
**seongwoo** : u good?

 **daniel** : amazin thx  
**daniel** : so

 **seongwoo** : so??

 **daniel** : minhyun hyung...amirite?

 **seongwoo** : fuck

 **daniel** :  is that ur answer

 **seongwoo** : how did u kno  
**seongwoo** : am i bein obvious???

 **daniel** : o plz  
**daniel** : ive been givin yoon jisung the heart eyes since '09  
**daniel** : ik what bein whipped looks like  
**daniel** : doubt the others hav noticed tho so dw

 **seongwoo** : oh thank god  
**seongwoo** : do u think hes...?

 **daniel** : nah  
**daniel** : he hasnt realised

 **seongwoo** : oh thank god x2

 **daniel** : soo  
**daniel** : u rlly like him?

 **seongwoo** : yh  
**seongwoo** : i mean  
**seongwoo** : i have for a while  
**seongwoo** : we hang out loads more now tho  
**seongwoo** : so my feelins have become the _big_  feelins

 **daniel** : aw

 **seongwoo** : he just makes me feel rlly warm inside  
**seongwoo** : we go to class together most days  
**seongwoo** : we get coffee bfore n after sometimes too  
**seongwoo** : hes just a lot more open nowadays  
**seongwoo** : he smiles more often n it _kills_  me  
**seongwoo** : like...who tf allowed u to smile that cute bitxh  
**seongwoo** : makin my heart do wild flips

 **daniel** : thats so sweet dude  
**daniel** : u and minhyun hyung would make a good pair

 **seongwoo** : u think so?  
**seongwoo** : 

 **daniel** : ofc  
**daniel** : u both work well tgther  
**daniel** : are u plannin on telling him how u feel?

 **seongwoo** : ..no

 **daniel** :  oh?

 **seongwoo** : its not like minhyun likes me back or anuthin  
**seongwoo** : these feelins r probably one sided  
**seongwoo** : i dnt wanna ruin our friendship cos of my dumb crush yno

 **daniel** : are u certain its one sided

 **seongwoo** : are u gnna tell me it aint?

 **daniel** : no  
**daniel** : idk his feelings

 **seongwoo** : exactly my lil dongsaeng  
**seongwoo** : i highly doubt he feels th same so im just gnna leave it  
**seongwoo** : plus hes only _just_  started openin up to me  
**seongwoo** : i love what we have atm n jt wouldnt be rite for me to ruin it

 **daniel** : ok  
**daniel** : if thats how u feel

 **seongwoo** : yh 

 **daniel** : if u evr need to talk hyung  
**daniel** : i promise ill b here  
**daniel** : u did so much for me

 **seongwoo** : ofc  
**seongwoo** : thx daniel 

 **daniel** : np hyung 

**

jihoon - winkie king @jjeojang  
[photo] uhhh so i bought lip tint the other day?? hoping it doesn't look too shit on me

 @samuelkim  
GO ROOMIE DAS MY ROOMIE U BETTA FUCK IT UP @jjeojang

jihoon - winkie king @jjeojang  
uplifting king samuel thank u  @samuelkim

jihoon - winkie king @jjeojang  
OMG the amount of rts my selca got ???

jihoon - winkie king @jjeojang  
hi...yes im the jeojang boy from tv...no i didn't go to rehab??

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 6:12pm.

 **daehwi** : psst   
**daehwi** : lovie  
**daehwi** : have you seen jihoon hyung's twitter?

 **jinyoung** : i haven't   
**jinyoung** : what's happened?

「ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **daehwi** : lookie! he got lip tint  
**daehwi** : do you think it looks shitty?

 **jinyoung** : definitely not  
**jinyoung** : it looks cute

 **daehwi** : oi, i'm the cute one 

 **jinyoung** : (- ω -);; you're still the cutest cutie

 **daehwi** : i know ~   
**daehwi** : you're right though  
**daehwi** : hyung looks really good with the lip tint  
**daehwi** : he usually looks good? but this is a step up  
**daehwi** : like...that isn't park jihoon  
**daehwi** : that is a high class jihoon  
**daehwi** : a parqué jihooné, so to speak

 **jinyoung** : oml  
**jinyoung** : you're right  
**jinyoung** : maybe i should try it

 **daehwi** : you're already beautiful no matter what you do  
**daehwi** :  although now i'm curious

 **jinyoung** : are you saying hyung isn't beautiful enough? lol

 **daehwi** : he is  
**daehwi** : but you're my boyfriend  
**daehwi** : therefore making you the most beautiful, no arguments  
**daehwi** : he's a strong second contender  
**daehwi** : i should be telling him this actually  
**daehwi** : time to go full out and slide into his dms!

 **jinyoung** : tell him i think the same! 

 **daehwi** : i will!  
**daehwi** : it'll sound more sincere coming from both of us  
**daehwi** : he doesn't trust me after i dissed your bucket hats

 **jinyoung** : wow  
**jinyoung** : he's a true hyung 

 **daehwi** : a true dumbass, yes  
**daehwi** : ttyl lovie!  we can cuddle later

 **jinyoung** : i'm looking forward to it cutie  

**

uri jinyoungie @urfavebae  
i really hope he wasn't joking about that, these feelings are already conflicting enough...

uri jinyoungie @urfavebae  
 now i'm stressing myself out

**

soyeon's favourite child @guanlinxD  
[video] dance class with @parkchamsae , routine made by @TENCT :)

Momo  @momoring  
Y E S my dancer S O N @parkchamsae ILY  @guanlinxD

going  blonde @alpacamin  
PPARK WOOJIN OUR TALENTED DANCER SON!!!!! AAHHHHHH  @parkchamsae @guanlinxD

yuqi.  @yuqiiix  
how comes you know all the talented people, guanlinnie? he's so amazing.  @guanlinxD @parkchamsae

denial kang @realdefdanik  
where tf did thos dance pro skills come from OMG YES BIG WOOJIN @parkchamsae @guanlinxD

ten ☆ kdy DON'T interact @TENCT  
he did my choreo justice  such a gifted kid @parkchamsae @guanlinxD

bbu bbu @123_dancesociety  
DANCING LEGEND WHOMST?! HE SLAYED THAT CHOREO @parkchamsae @guanlinxD

 sunmi love bot @magumagus  
guanlin's perfect filming + ten-ssi's amazing choreo + woojin's lit dance skills = literal dance perfection @parkchamsae @guanlinxD

soon-ie ♡ doong-ie @LEEKNOW  
ahh i love watching woojin in class, always one of the best at learnin stuff quick  @parkchamsae @guanlinxD

ong for president 2020 @ongwu  
oof th amount of rts, park woojin be blowin tf up!!  @parkchamsae @guanlinxD

**

park chanyeol to: park woojin. - 8:46pm.

 **chanyeol** : hey lilbro  
**chanyeol** : can we talk?

 **woojin** : hey  
**woojin** : whats up

 **chanyeol** : mom and dad are worried about you

 **woojin** : thats new!

 **chanyeol** : woojin

 **woojin** : wat is it now then

 **chanyeol** : they saw the vid of dancing  
**chanyeol** : you're doin rap _and_  dance now?

 **woojin** : u kno i dance  
**woojin** : ive been takin dance since i was a KID hyung  
**woojin** : they know this too

 **chanyeol** : they thought you grew outta it

 **woojin** : no  
**woojin** : they thougbt theyd screamed it out of me aftr they forced me tk stop it before

 **chanyeol** : look  
**chanyeol** : dont shoot the messenger  
**chanyeol** : they're just worried about u kid  
**chanyeol** : they think ur ruining ur own life  
**chanyeol** : with all this dance and rap stuff  
**chanyeol** : its not too late to stop

 **woojin** : nope  
**woojin** : fuck that  
**woojin** : i have my _own_  dreams n hopes  
**woojin** : srry i dont want to be some shitty engineer or whatever th f k they want from me now!  
**woojin** : if thats ruinin my life then so be it  
**woojin** : just bc they forced _u_  outta music doesnt mean theyre gnna force me out of my loves  
**woojin** : it actually makes me happy  
**woojin** : not likw theyd know anythin abt that 

 **chanyeol** : ffs woojin  
**chanyeol** : i get you  
**chanyeol** : but plz try to see from their pov for _once_  
**chanyeol** : its stressing them out

 **woojin** : ur rlly gonna blame me for this

 **chanyeol** : thats not what im saying

 **woojin** : whatever  
**woojin** : say hi to soohyun for me  
**woojin** : tell them to stay tf away frm my social media bc im _tired_  of this  
woojin: bye hyung

**

ahn hyungseob to: park woojin. - 9:03pm.

 **hyungseob** : yo  
**hyungseob** : ur in the bathroom rn...right?

 **woojin** : ya?  
**woojin** : do u need it bc i can get out

 **hyungseob** : no  
**hyungseob** : just checkin  
**hyungseob** : r u cryin in there?

 **woojin** : ,,perhaps

 **hyungseob** : right  
**hyungseob** : mistre park woojin break down this door  
**hyungseob** : im comin in

 **woojin** : u dnt have to do that seob

 **hyungseob** : i want to help u  
**hyungseob** : is that alright w u?

 **woojin** : .  
**woojin** : ok

 **hyungseob** : 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

ahn hyungseob - 9:40pm.  
↳ [video] perhaps we ordered a fuckload of dominos  #studentlife

ahn hyungseob - 9:42pm  
↳ anyways, now were going  hug city 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure when the next chapter is coming soon or not, simply because we're in the middle of november assessments c: eh
> 
> thank you for reading! hype up wanna one's upcoming album (sob) and also iz*one's debut? la vie en rose bopped, produce groups go hard


	26. christmas rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel: ur safe babyy  
> daniel: u will be ok
> 
> ✿ christmas rose → tranquilize my anxiety  
> ↳ things and thoughts keep piling up, all anyone really wants is for the worries to go away. a little help usually goes a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo wannable nation
> 
> tw // emetophobia in the jihoon-centric writing parts (it's not explicit but it is still there)  
> tw // nightmares (specifically, abuse related ones) in the texts between nielsung  
> tw // internalized homophobia (?) in the jihoon-centric writing part.

kim jaehwan to: ha sungwoon. - 8:29am.

 **jaehwan** : hey   
**jaehwan** : we hve theatre lectures @ 9 n i was wonderin  
**jaehwan** : do u wanna hang out aftrwadss?  
**jaehwan** : as friends ofc

 **sungwoon** : yh sure  
**sungwoon** : sounds fun  
**sungwoon** : we could grab breakfast tgther or smthin if thats alfight w u

 **jaehwan** : sure

 **sungwoon** : o word of warnin  
**sungwoon** : i will probs b intensely tired  
**sungwoon** : i got like no sleep sooo im gnna b drifgin thru the day lmao  
**sungwoon** : srry

 **jaehwan** : nah dnt be  
**jaehwan** : ur tired a lot  
**jaehwan** : kinda jsed to it ngl

 **sungwoon** : o thank GOD  
**sungwoon** : wait

 **jaehwan** : is wait

 **sungwoon** : did i tell u  
**sungwoon** : abt my insomnia or nah

 **jaehwan** : uhh u did  
**jaehwan** : a bit anyways

 **sungwoon** : o  
**sungwoon** : welp thats kinda y im tired allthe time  
**sungwoon** : its been lile this fr a few years now?  
**sungwoon** : its gotten a lil worse since skl started n all but  ima stay sufferin  
**sungwoon** : idm livin off of 4 hours max sleep anhway 

 **jaehwan** : that sounds rough   
**jaehwan** : do u not take anytbin fr it?

 **sungwoon** : nope  
**sungwoon** : no point  
**sungwoon** : docs cant rlly help me n sleepin pills are danger™

 **jaehwan** :  oh

 **sungwoon** : shit srry  
**sungwoon** : ive made this kinda sad oof  
**sungwoon** : its notthin to worry ur pretty lil head abt jaehwan so dw  
**sungwoon** : class will waake me up  
**sungwoon** : so c u there 

 **jaehwan** : aight  
**jaehwan** : see u @ 9 my fave lecture buddy

**

uri jinyoungie @urfavebae  
good morning ~~

uri jinyoungie @urfavebae  
cue that mental breakdown ting

**

prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 11:22am.

 **chaesol** : friends   
**chaesol** : i am worry

 **hyeonju** : Mood  
**hyeonju** : If this is about Jinyoung's twitter then the Biggest Mood

 **chaesol** : it is lmao

 **jiwon** : (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ ) intense worry here too!  
**jiwon** : where is mom to help us?

 **heejin** : i'm here.   
**heejin** : @jinyoung

 **chaesol** : @jinyoung read ur damn texts!

 **viva** : oo  
**viva** : @jinyoung @jinyoung @jinyoung @jinyoung @jinyoung @jinyoung @jinyoung

 **jinyoung** : OK i'm here  
**jinyoung** : ;-; what is it?

 **viva** : my influence  
**viva** : wig,,

 **heejin** : your tweet about having a mental breakdown  
**heejin** : what's wrong, jinyoung?

 **jinyoung** : oh  
**jinyoung** : that

 **jiwon** : you can be honest with us  
**jiwon** : we're just a little worried! (*´-｀*)

 **viva** : read - V worried  
**viva** : u good kid?

 **jinyoung** : not really  
**jinyoung** : it's a long story though

 **hyeonju** : We have the time  
**hyeonju** : We always do, you know that

 **chaesol** : ^^

 **jinyoung** : when did you get so deep

 **hyeonju** : ₍₍ (ง ˙ω˙)ว ⁾⁾ I'm worried about you, give me a break

 **heejin** : truthfully though, we'll always listen  
**heejin** : we're family :]

 **viva** : we are! 

 **jinyoung** : i'm thankful  
**jinyoung** : i should explain

 **chaeyoung** : take ur time 

 **jinyoung** : i should start with this  
**jinyoung** : i really like daehwi  
**jinyoung** : i've dated people before but there's something different with him  
**jinyoung** : he's so caring and not judgemental in the slightest  
**jinyoung** : i feel safe around him  
**jinyoung** : he makes me feel so happy and secure, that's such a new feeling for me

 **chaesol** : youre definitely happy w him? 

 **jinyoung** : i am  
**jinyoung** : i wish that was all though  
**jinyoung** : please don't judge me too much for what i'm about to tell you  
**jinyoung** : i hate myself enough for it at the moment

 **heejin** : it's alright, you can talk to us.

 **jiwon** : we won't judge you too bad!  
**jiwon** : (ノ^∇^) that's what families are for!

 **jinyoung** : thank you  
**jinyoung** : i've told you about my friend jihoon hyung, right?

 **chaeyoung** : th jeojang boy?

 **heejin** : ^^ him, right?

 **jinyoung** : lmao yes the jeojang boy  
**jinyoung** : he calmed me down the last time i had a panic attack  
**jinyoung** : i felt so scared burdening him like that  
**jinyoung** : he was so good though? he calmed me down relatively quick and even stayed with me for the next few hours

 **hyeonju** : He sounds nice  
**hyeonju** : You've got such kind friends 

 **viva** : wat a lad

 **jinyoung** : he is a lad  
**jinyoung** : that's the problem

 **hyeonju** : ?

 **chaeyoung** : wym?

 **jinyoung** : i like daehwi a lot  
**jinyoung** : genuinely, pleaae believe me  
**jinyoung** : but at the same time  
**jinyoung** : i get all of that safety and joy from jihoon hyung too  
**jinyoung** : i get all blushy whenever we hang out and it feels like i have to prove to myself that i still like daehwi?  
**jinyoung** : i know i do  
**jinyoung** : but the weird feeling keeps popping up around jihoon hyung

 **heejin** : oh youngie.

 **jinyoung** : sorry  
**jinyoung** : i sound so pathetic  
**jinyoung** : i don't know what im feeling with hyung  
**jinyoung** : but it feels so similar to what i feel with daehwi  
**jinyoung** : one is my boyfriend and the other is my _straight friend_  
**jinyoung** : how messed up am i huh

 **hyeonju** : Not very  
**hyeonju** : Honestly

 **viva** : ngl  
**viva** : sounds like u like bith of thwm

 **jiwon** : ^^  
**jiwon** : (　´_ﾉ` ) there's nothing wrong with crushing on two people  
**jiwon** : it's actually pretty common, i think!

 **heejin** : it is.  
**heejin** : it's good that you know you still like daehwi too.

 **jinyoung** : i do  
**jinyoung** : god, i really do like daehwi

 **chaeyoung** : u just like jihoon too?

 **jinyoung** : i  
**jinyoung** : i guess so  
**jinyoung** : i don't know

 **bomin** : hm  
**bomin** : cant force ya to label your feelings  
**bomin** : but u should tell daehwi

 **hyeonju** : Sudden Bomin Arrival

 **bomin** : i come when im needed   
**bomin** : legit tho  
**bomin** : u should tell him

 **viva** : th kid is right  
**viva** : itd b bad for u to go on feelin like this alone  
**viva** : it may b a weight off ur shoulders if u tell daehwi

 **jinyoung** : i guess so  
**jinyoung** : what if he takes it badly

 **hyeonju** : Then he takes it badly

 **jinyoung** : wow

 **heejin** : she's right though  
**heejin** : truthfully, daehwi deserves to know.  
**heejin** : if he takes it badly then there's no helping it, but you never know until it happens..

 **bomin** : ay

 **chaesol** : plus isn't it better for him to find out from you  
**chaesol** : rather than him findin out later down the line?

 **jiwon** : that would hurt a lot more, wouldn't it?

 **chaesol** : yeah 

 **jinyoung** : you're right  
**jinyoung** : i can't help but think he'll hate me though

 **heejin** : we'll always be here youngie to talk if anything bad happens.

 **bomin** : or anythin good

 **heejin** : that too. 

 **jinyoung** : thank you guys  
**jinyoung** : i'm gonna think about it more  
**jinyoung** : i'll tell him though  
**jinyoung** : he deserves to know  
**jinyoung** : bye gang

 **hyeonju** : Byee

 **jiwon** : bye!! have a good day

 **chaeyoung** : evryone have a good day  
**chaeyoung** : 

 **chaesol** : oof, a subliminal message?

 **chaeyoung** :  mayhaps

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 1:03pm.

 **jihoon** : hey  
**jihoon** : i just got stopped by this kid, right  
**jihoon** : he asked me if i knew guanlin

 **jisung** : Oh?

 **seongwoo** : was it one of those basgards frm before  
**seongwoo** : bc i swear...

 **jihoon** : i don't think so?  
**jihoon** : p sure his name was something like hakyeon  
**jihoon** : or haknyeon, now that i think abt it  
**jihoon** : anyways, he told me he was doin a favour for a friend and that guanlin _needs_  to read those notes

 **seongwoo** : oof th notes again

 **jisung** : This boy has to be a friend of Guanlin's roommate then?

 **guanlin** : i see my name  
**guanlin** : hello

 **jihoon** : lai kuanlin  
**jihoon** : u gotta read those notes

 **guanlin** : let me read up first  
**guanlin** : aHHHHHH  
**guanlin** : i got a unknown text days ago from that haknyeon boy  
**guanlin** : he asked me to be friends  
**guanlin** : but he is friends with seonho  
**guanlin** : so i ignored the other messages

 **seongwoo** : linnie  
**seongwoo** : dood

 **guanlin** : what do i do

 **jihoon** : ngl  
**jihoon** : i was stopped with a _purpose_  
**jihoon** : maybe this is a sign from Him

 **jisung** : Him?

 **woojin** : Him = Sans Undertale ?

 **jihoon** : yes, the fiend that fcked my goat mom  
**jihoon** : who tf else  
**jihoon** : anywhoos guanlin my man pls read that note  
**jihoon** : i feel indebted to this haknyeon boy now

 **guanlin** : sound of stress  
**guanlin** : fine  
**guanlin** : i'll read the note from today

 **seongwoo** : oof

 **woojin** : we gettin th tea?

 **jisung** : I'm curious 

 **jaehwan** : 

 **guanlin** : ok  
**guanlin** : i have it here  
**guanlin** : i'll say it like it is written  
**guanlin** : " _here's my number when you're ready to hear me out, im really sorry for what happened before and i want to make it up to you. :( - yoo seonho_ "

 **jisung** : Oh  
**jisung** : He left his number?

 **jihoon** : damn  
**jihoon** : man rlly had the intent

 **guanlin** : he did  
**guanlin** : it looks weirdly  
**guanlin** : familiar?

 **jaehwan** : wat r u gnna do now?

 **guanlin** : idk  
**guanlin** : it seems not mean  
**guanlin** : hm

 **jaehwan** : he seems sincere   
**jaehwan** : but who knos

 **jisung** : He really wants to apologize to you though, judging by all those wasted notes  
**jisung** : Maybe you should give him a chance?

 **guanlin** : hm

 **woojin** : tbh if hr ready then mahbe u should talk to him  
**woojin** : go get fhat sweet closure u kno?  
**woojin** : if he says ANY dumb shit i swear ill soc him in th face

 **guanlin** : oh  
**guanlin** : you're so kind hyung   
**guanlin** : thanks  
**guanlin** : i'll think on it for now

 **jaehwan** : kk kiddo

 **seongwoo** : dnt feel too pressueed tho!

 **guanlin** : i won't 

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 3:42pm.

 **jisung** : Niel

 **daniel** : heyy   
**daniel** : evrythin ok?

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : No  
**jisung** : I'm sorry, I don't know what to do.

 **daniel** : whats up?  
**daniel** : i wont judge u hyung  
**daniel** : ur my bf  
**daniel** : boyfriend _n_  best friend  
**daniel** : my baby 

 **jisung** : I tried to nap for a bit  
**jisung** : It  
**jisung** : did not last long

 **daniel** : why is that baby?

 **jisung** : I dreamt of him  
**jisung** : Hardly a dream really  
**jisung** : But now I don't know what to do  
**jisung** : My heart is just racing and it feels like he's _here_  Niel

 **daniel** : he isnt  
**daniel** : ur safe baby  
**daniel** : im comin bck to the dorms  
**daniel** : ill b therr in 10 max k?

 **jisung** : Ok  
**jisung** : Thank you

 **daniel** : dnt thank me  
**daniel** : just kno ur safe  
**daniel** : we wont let him huet u evr again hyung  
**daniel** : theres no way fr him to get into our dorm so ur alone there  
**daniel** : u wont b soon  
**daniel** : ur safe babyy  
**daniel** : u will be ok

 **jisung** : 

 **daniel** :   
**daniel** : c u soon hyung

**

uri jinyoungie @urfavebae  
*loud muffled screaming sounds*

samuelclassicsonicfan @samuelkim  
aight is anyone gnna ask jinyoung wtf is up bc im concerned

uri jinyoungie @urfavebae  
 everything is a-ok buddy @samuelkim

kenta | milk anti @rkm0855  
nah he's said "a-ok" something is CLEARLY up @urfavebae @samuelkim

**

park jihoon to: bae jinyoung. - 4:05pm.

 **jihoon** : hey

 **jinyoung** : hi hyung  
**jinyoung** : how are you?

 **jihoon** : i should be askin you that dummy

 **jinyoung** : ?

 **jihoon** : your tweets dude  
**jihoon** : is everything ok?  
**jihoon** : legitimately 

 **jinyoung** : oh, right  
**jinyoung** : i've just been thinking about things a lot recently  
**jinyoung** : i guess it's sort of...  
**jinyoung** : consumed me or something

 **jihoon** :  same here  
**jihoon** : do u want some support?

 **jinyoung** : ..  
**jinyoung** : yeah.  
**jinyoung** : hwi is out at the moment

 **jihoon** : ill be there in a min then

**

deserves a cf casting @kingofgoyang  
good evenin #gang im LIVID

deserves a cf casting @kingofgoyang  
theyve stucc me workin w **** ***** in theatre n im 

park ji-hyomas @officialparkjihyo  
 don't shade me just bc you're the size of a child! @kingofgoyang

deserves a cf casting @kingofgoyang  
did u rllt need to ANNOUCE IT TO TH WHOLE CLASS THO JIHYO @officialparkjihyo

leader of the penguin army @soohyee  
...jihyo is 5'3 and sungwoon is 5'6. discuss! ❆

**

"-i'm just saying, if ghosts aren't real, why do my hands suddenly get cold during the night?"

to say jihoon valued his friendship and time with jinyoung would be an understatement. currently, the two were locked in an intense conversation over ghosts (because, really, jihoon had watched enough failed episodes of paranormal hunter to know they didn't exist). they sat outstretched on jinyoung's bed, now lukewarm cups of water long abandoned on the table.

"there's probably some kinda scientific explanation for that." jihoon shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips, "anyway, my feet feel cold at night, what radical game theory do you have for _that one_ , chief?"

jinyoung pulled a face, mumbling the words "kinky ghost..." before joining jihoon in laughing.

truthfully, they were originally hanging out to rant to each other about things; there was no intent on either side to actually reveal what was bothering them, but it felt nice to say something, no matter how vague. the conversation lasted maybe somewhere around 30 minutes with jihoon attempting to unveil everything and nothing at the same time (" _i think i'm losing sight of who i am and i can't stop myself_ " got him a raised brow from jinyoung and a small weight off his chest) but ultimately, ended when the atmosphere got too much. too much of what? jihoon wasn't sure. the ambiguity felt so comforting and yet uncomfortable at the same time for no explained reason (sure, he was having weird feelings towards the other boy but that was just _him_. jinyoung wasn't like that.)

the lapse into banter and chat that felt normal to them was much better, he thought. jihoon found himself feeling, once again, at home and in his element.

"dude, that's such a creepy concept. what the fuck?" he laughed, swatting jinyoung's arm, wrapped around a cushion. the younger boy only continued to laugh, tightening his clutch around the cushion.

the clock read 5:34pm when the dorm door was suddenly flung open. with a brightly shouted "aloha" daehwi burst into the room, flinging his school satchel onto his bed carelessly. when he turned around and realised jihoon's presence, the youngest of the three only perked up more.

"hi hyung!" daehwi practically beamed, "sorry you've gone so long without my presence. i'm here now though!"

the ginger haired boy plopped himself down next to jinyoung on his bed, allowing his boyfriend to swing his arm around his shoulder. before jihoon could respond to the youngest's comment, he was interrupted the couple kissing right in front of him. he'd only ever seen them share the odd cheek kiss here and there so this...this was new. this was very new.

jihoon blinked, realising that jinyoung was talking now. maybe he was asking daehwi a question? that's what it looked like anyway. he couldn't focus on anything that was being said in that moment. it felt like a switch had just been flipped in park jihoon and, as a result, everything seemed to simply stop.

 _start over._  
_i beg of you._

the image of the kiss played on repeat in his mind, before switching back to the events of a few days ago. the memory of seeing the couple on his way back from the gym was one that he tried not to think about much. he bumped into the couple on a date, daehwi sassed him, jinyoung kissed daehwi on the cheek, he left.

there was nothing wrong with what happened at all.

still, the feeling in his stomach said otherwise.

he hated it so dearly so. the feeling seemed to return at full force this time around, although this time accompanied with some kind of spacing out and emotional crisis he couldn't decipher (it didn't make it any better though.) better yet, he had no real explanation to feel this way. it was just suddenly permeating in him and jihoon had no idea why-

that was a lie.  
he _liked_  to think he had no idea why.

(you know it too, don't you jihoon? you know _exactly_  why you feel this way. you're just too scared to face it head on. you've hid it for so long but you just have to accept that you're-)

it wasn't anything. he didn't know what it was. the countless articles he'd forced himself to read, the many people who seemed to feel the same as him... _they_  all got the same explanation. that couldn't apply to him though. it wouldn't. it couldn't. it wasn't jihoon.

there were links in the two events, sure: he was with jihoon and daehwi, the couple was bantering and eventually they...you get the picture. he didn't want to think about it anymore.

(but isn't that just it? you don't want to think about it because you _know_  it's the reason you're like this. just accept it. you're-)

"seventhly of all, because i'm officially making it a rule, i'm tired of my japanese lessons because of the _formalities_ , hyungs." daehwi's voice resounded in his ears once again, with it becoming obvious that the boy had been listing his "reasons for being done with his japanese lessons." he hadn't seemed to clock that jihoon wasn't able to listen to most of it. jinyoung clearly hadn't either.

"maybe you have to be formal sometimes _cutie_." jinyoung remarked, using his hand on daehwi's shoulder to give the boy a small scolding pat. the duo chuckled, with daehwi almost inconspicuously leaning into jinyoung's hold even more. they were so happy together. there was nothing in their eyes but pure, unadulterated affection for each other. now that he could both look and hear properly again, the realisation hit him full swing.

jihoon was going to throw up.

just as daehwi was about to start on reason number 8 (or, rather, eighteth. maybe in a better situation, jihoon would've laughed) jihoon stood up. mumbling a small "i need to go", he practically bolted out the room. if he'd stayed for even a second more and took a glance at the boys' expressions, he would've seen the sheer shock and concern on their faces. that didn't matter to him now though.

staggering back to his dorm room, jihoon was forced to realise the truth he'd been blinding himself to. the sick feeling, the uncomfortable warmth, the feeling of him belonging: it was all thanks to lee daehwi and bae jinyoung.

the articles held truth to them. he'd known that. when a bunch of other people ranting about their weird feelings about their friends online was always explained with a "maybe you don't just consider this person your friend" , it felt almost funny that he thought he'd be somehow different. in a twisted way, maybe he was.

it wasn't daehwi he was jealous of.  
it wasn't jinyoung he was jealous of either.

instead, as he looked at the both of them so _loved up_ , he couldn't imagine himself replacing either of them in anyway. rather, he saw himself there with them. the three of them.

he'd long reached his room now, choosing to shut himself in his bathroom and spew the contents of lunch where he saw most fitting (he'd apologize to samuel later. his roommate would understand, surely.) almost on cue, the tears started streaming down his face because _it_  was happening. truthfully, it was one of his biggest fears and something he felt so certain he could avoid. fairytales like that never came true though, did they?

instead, crying over his dorm toilet, park jihoon came to begrudgingly realise the unfortunate truth.

he wasn't just crushing on a boy.  
he was crushing on _two_  boys.

bae jinyoung and lee daehwi, his closest friends and one of the happy couples, and yet here he was, feeling like this.

if only his dad could see him now, jihoon thought, before throwing up almost instantly at the thought.

 _make it stop, please._  
_i beg of you._

**

jailbreak (3) - 5:47pm.

 **daehwi** : jihoon hyung  
**daehwi** : is everything ok?   
**daehwi** : you left so quickly

 **jinyoung** : ^^  
**jinyoung** : it was v v abrupt  
**jinyoung** : we hope you're ok

 **daehwi** : text us when you can, if that's ok hyung  
**daehwi** :  ttyl hopefully

 **jinyoung** : :>

**

park jihoon to: kim samuel. - 5:58pm.

 **jihoon** : sammy

 **samuel** : oh shit  
**samuel** : u only call me that when shits gone down  
**samuel** : whats wrong hoonie hyung

 **jihoon** : im so fcked up  
**jihoon** : im sonsososo fcked up

 **samuel** : how so

 **jihoon** : ive been here retching for the past few minutes but nothings coming out  
**jihoon** : now im just crying  
**jihoon** : thats si pathethic of me  
**jihoon** : why am i crhing over somethin stupid like this  
**jihoon** : why is it _this_  thats made me feel all funny n fcked up inside huh

 **samuel** : hoonie hyung  
**samuel** : u gotta tell me whats up  
**samuel** : atm ur worrying the FUCK outta me

 **jihoon** : srry  
**jihoon** : ive just not felt likw this before  
**jihoon** : i googled my feelings yno  
**jihoon** : ive been tryin to convince myself that it couldnt be like that  
**jihoon** : the internet is full of fucking bullahit and i shouldnt be believin it but NOOO  
**jihoon** : maybe its right  
**jihoon** : no, thats a lie  
**jihoon** : after today ik its the truth  
**jihoon** : fuckfixkfuck

 **samuel** : hyung

 **jihoon** : i like them sammy

 **samuel** : who?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : daehwi and jinyoung  
**jihoon** : i think i like them  
**jihoon** : but not as friends

 **samuel** : oh fuck

 **jihoon** : im fkced up  
**jihoon** : i told u

 **samuel** : ur not hyung  
**samuel** : im cmin back from a channie hyungs dorm rn  
**samuel** : u arent fucked up let me promise you that

 **jihoon** : nono i am

 **samuel** : no u _arent_  
**samuel** : be there in a few  
**samuel** : dont do anything dumb hyung or i swear to GOD

**

samuel found himself practically sprinting back from chan's dorm, almost slamming his face head first into his dorm door. sure, he could've gotten back to his shared dorm in under five minutes but when it came to friendship, kim samuel was the kind of kid who would bend over backwards for his friends.

upon entering his room, he realised it was empty. jihoon's bed was unkept, duvet thrown back like someone had rushed out of bed before leaving it in such a sorry state. breath hitching in his throat, samuel stalked into the bathroom, eventually coming face to face with the hyung he'd been looking for.

"oh, hoonie hyung." he sighed, joining jihoon on the bathroom floor. the elder boy was hutched over the toilet, eyes puffy and red. he looked pale and so, so distressed. this wasn't the jihoon he was accustomed to.

no words were exchanged as he awkwardly stroked his roommate's back on the cold bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things to say here :>  
> \- the next chapter may come a lil' later because there's a lot of stuff to get across in chapter 28. that, and i'm not very satisfied with the next chapter at all  
> \- a lot of the writing parts and conflicts are rather overemotional (i think) so i'm sorry about that. ngl, my only emotions are sad, anger and gay so i'm not too good at writing very light hearted things   
> \- wanna one are having a comeback HELL YEAH and they won 2 awards at the mha? beautifulsus is getting what she deserves  
> \- seonho will play a bigger role soon :) i'll also try to write in groups like iz*one, g(idle), astro etc... i don't particularly stan though so i'd have to bingewatch a bunch of stuff to do their personalities justice ♥ it shall be done though
> 
> ♥


	27. rosebuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel: its obvious hes puttin down his barriers for us  
> daniel: mostly u
> 
> ✿ rosebuds → a heart full of innocent love  
> ↳ feelings are pure but so, so painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go gang
> 
> tw // homophobia in the convo with jihoon and guanlin  
> tw // talks of sleep paralysis in the hotshot chat

Jisung ♡ Stress @yoonfairy  
I hate to be "that person" but I've had ENOUGH of Bio essays

Jisung ♡ Stress @yoonfairy  
We're like 5 months into the school year but I'm already exhausted 

Jisung ♡ Stress @yoonfairy  
There's so much key terms and longass words in Biology too? What purpose will knowing the bloody 4 c-words have on my future????

Jisung ♡ Stress @yoonfairy  
In short: I am very very stressed.

Jongfriend @pockyjr  
No, that won't do! We can help each other on the essays :((( @yoonfairy

Jisung ♡ Stress @yoonfairy  
Seriously? Jonghyun I can and WILL die on your behalf @pockyjr You're so kind?!

Jongfriend @pockyjr  
Anything for my struggling, lovely hyung  @yoonfairy

**

lai guanlin to: park jihoon. - 9:08am.

 **guanlin** : good morning hyung  
**guanlin** : what are you doing?

 **jihoon** : just woke up  
**jihoon** : whats up

 **guanlin** : do you want to get breakfast together?

 **jihoon** : why me?

 **guanlin** : you're the coolest hyung  
**guanlin** : of them _all_   

 **jihoon** : valid  
**jihoon** : gimme a few mins but sure  
**jihoon** : cya

 **guanlin** : see you soon 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lai guanlin - 9:46am.  
↳ [photo] breakfast w jihoon hyung 

lai guanlin - 9:50am.  
↳ [photo] happy times :P

**

j-young @urfavebae  
the man who invented feelings can go and choke bye

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 11:11am.

 **seongwoo** : yo mistre hwang  
**seongwoo** : r u in ur music lecture rn?

 **minhyun** : Yes.  
**minhyun** : I'm just annotating a composition though, nothing too fun.

 **seongwoo** : litty  
**seongwoo** : lets walk bck tgther 

 **minhyun** : ?  
**minhyun** : What are you saying so suddenly, idiot...  
**minhyun** : Aren't you at your dorm?

 **seongwoo** : nah im @ th practice rooms  
**seongwoo** : we should get lunch tgther  
**seongwoo** : if u want to that is  
**seongwoo** : i wont make u come w me

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Alright then.  
**minhyun** : That sounds nice.

 **seongwoo** : AY  
**seongwoo** : its a date!

 **minhyun** : a What Now?

 **seongwoo** : jkjk  
**seongwoo** : c u after ur lecture minhyun  
**seongwoo** : have fun uwu

 **minhyun** : Debatable, but thanks.  
**minhyun** : Have fun doing what you're doing too...

 **seongwoo** : i will!

**

Minhyunfriend @optimushwang  
My pulse is going so fast...what the fuck.

its ONG seongwoo @ongwu  
holyffck maybe i am THAT whipped

**

friend gang  (5) - 12:25pm.

 **jonghyun** : Do you guys want to meet for lunch today?  
**jonghyun** : I feel like a loner getting food alone.

 **baekho** : I'm down for it

 **minki** : im free  
**minki** : i _require_  nutrition

 **minhyun** : Oh, I won't be able to today.  
**minhyun** : Seongwoo and I are meeting after my lecture for lunch.

 **baekho** : Record scratch  
**baekho** : Rewind

 **jonghyun** : Baekho please 

 **baekho** : He's getting lunch with Seongwoo  
**baekho** : What does Minki call this again

 **minki** : _thats whipped cultire babey!_

 **minhyun** : It isn't! Idiots.

 **minki** : u look so smitten w him tho

 **jonghyun** : He _is_  smitten with him.  
**jonghyun** : It's really cute, Minhyun 

 **minhyun** : I can't even fight it anymore.  
**minhyun** : You're clearly all too convinced.

 **baekho** : You two go well together  
**baekho** : Maybe one day you'll see that too

 **minki** : bakeho snapped

 **jonghyun** : Did you just shade him? 

 **minhyun** : Baekho, dude.

 **baekho** : Get your man Minhyun  
**baekho** : It's what you deserve

 **jonghyun** : It is!

 **minki** : ^^  
**minki** : aron hyung agrres in spirit

 **minhyun** : Once again, I'm ignoring you all.

 **minki** : ouch

 **baekho** : My heart  
**baekho** : You've wounded it  
**baekho** : Maybe Minhyunfriend ought to die

 **jonghyun** : Minhyunenemy

 **baekho** : That's how it be in this bitch of a world

 **minhyun** : I'm deceased.  
**minhyun** : GOODBYE.

 **minki** : minhyunenemy hours [OPEN]

**

seongwoo and minhyun made idle conversation as they both walked to lunch. the campus cafeteria was only 10 minutes away from the music block, so the two decided on getting lunch there. unlike the days of junior high where you'd be handed slop on a plate and expected to consume it all, their school actually gave them proper food. it was a real blessing.

"so class was good?" seongwoo asked, smiling warmly at his friend.

"mhm. it was good." minhyun responded, before adding a mumbled, "would've preferred no class at all but..."

ong laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in such a way that minhyun was left temporarily stunned. seongwoo has a nice smile, he thought to himself, ignoring the almost unsettling feeling the thought gave him.

they kept at talking for a few minutes longer before seongwoo suddenly stopped mid sentence, staring into the distance. the look on his face was something of pure horror for a split second, before he finally turned to minhyun.

"i think i left my wallet in the practice room." came the blunt statement.

well, that was unfortunate.

"i...i don't mind paying for you," minhyun offered, subconsciously pushing his fringe back, "it's the least i can do for you, inviting me out and all."

"make _you_  pay for me? on our hangout?" seongwoo almost looked scandalised, "i'm not going to do that to you, minhyun. let's just go back!"

oh, duh. "do you want me to come with? i don't mind walking back." all he got in return was a mischievous smile and no response.

before he could register what was happening, minhyun's hand was suddenly grabbed by seongwoo's, the clutch strong and warm (almost as warm as his cheeks, but he'd never admit to it.)

"let's go then, minhyun!" seongwoo gleamed, not giving said person any time to react before he started running in the direction they came from. unsurprisingly, seongwoo could run incredibly fast (coming for jihoon's sports scholarship, he thought) but, thankfully, minhyun could keep up. he didn't have much of a choice anyway, for seongwoo was holding his hand tightly.

as they ran back to the practice rooms, minhyun felt a bit like an anime character. the wind was flowing through his hair, the sunlight shining upon them and warm feeling flooding him throughout. despite the weird looks they were receiving from other students staring at them curiously, he didn't feel uncomfortable or embarrassed in the least. instead...it was the opposite.

minhyun felt comfortable.

it was a different sort of comfort to playing the piano or singing, surrounded by the very thing that kept him grounded growing up. it was a different sort of comfort to what his friends had given him, through years of memories, teenage angst and small reminiscents of the words of kindness he received more often than not.

it wasn't something familiar to him, nor something like friendship driven. ong seongwoo, in that moment, was his own kind of comfort for him.

(in any other situation, he would've wracked his brain thinking of a reason why he was feeling this way but now wasn't the time.)

minhyun found himself gleaming alongside seongwoo, wanting to cherish this feeling for as long as he could.

**

seungcheol #toomanykids @daeguschoi  
oomfs, i just saw minhyun with a male today...

h(urricane)oshi @hoshi1010  
ooh? pray telleth  @daeguschoi

seungcheol #toomanykids @daeguschoi  
he looked an awful lot like that *ng boy he's always banging on about...but  @hoshi1010

minkifwiend @glorypath  
OMG HES SO WHIPPED @daeguschoi @hoshi1010

seungcheol #toomanykids @daeguschoi  
he was blushing too... honestly hwang minhyun get your man  @glorypath @hoshi1010

minkifwiend @glorypath  
i love this song!!!!! HELL YEAH @daeguschoi @hoshi1010

Minhyunfriend @optimushwang  
I AM GOING TO END ALL OF YOUR LIVES. @daeguschoi @hoshi1010 @glorypath

**

lai guanlin to: park jihoon. - 1:56pm.

 **guanlin** : hi hyung  
**guanlin** : are you ok to talk?

 **jihoon** : yh, course i am  
**jihoon** : are you ok?

 **guanlin** : yes  
**guanlin** : i came to ask you that

 **jihoon** : ,why

 **guanlin** : you seemed sad at breakfast  
**guanlin** : are you ok?

 **jihoon** : yh  
**jihoon** : im fine

 **guanlin** :   
**guanlin** : hyung  
**guanlin** : you can be truthful to me  
**guanlin** : if you don't want to talk to me that's ok  
**guanlin** : but don't lie  
**guanlin** : i'm worried :(

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : sorry  
**jihoon** : it's just  
**jihoon** : idk

 **guanlin** : you don't have to tell me  
**guanlin** : is there anything i can do for help?  
**guanlin** : to help* hh

 **jihoon** : idk  
**jihoon** : i want to tell u  
**jihoon** : but idk how youll react

 **guanlin** : i don't judge  
**guanlin** : that would be tiring  
**guanlin** : i can just listen if you want

 **jihoon** : .ok  
**jihoon** : srry i keep takin long to respond  
**jihoon** : its just hard to put it into words

 **guanlin** : that's ok hyung

 **jihoon** : for a while  
**jihoon** : like a month now tbh  
**jihoon** : i've felt rlly weird around jinyoung and daehwi  
**jihoon** : we hang out as a trio a lot n all

 **guanlin** : you three are a power friendship   
**guanlin** : it's happy to see

 **jihoon** : it is  
**jihoon** : it was  
**jihoon** : but then the feelings came

 **guanlin** : ?

 **jihoon** : i  
**jihoon** : ffuck ok i can do this  
**jihoon** : i had no problem tellin samuel last night why would this be any different  
**jihoon** : guanlin,  
**jihoon** : i think  
**jihoon** : i like jinyoung and daehwi  
**jihoon** : but not just as friends  
**jihoon** : do you understand?

 **guanlin** : yes  
**guanlin** : i didn't expect that  
**guanlin** : but that's ok  
**guanlin** : you can't help your feelings  
**guanlin** : do they know?

 **jihoon** : no  
**jihoon** : only u and samuel know  
**jihoon** : and my search history...probs  
**jihoon** : atm they think im ill

 **guanlin** : are you?

 **jihoon** : i was sick yesterday  
**jihoon** : i ran out on our hangout bc they were bein all loved up as usual  
**jihoon** : smth just. flipped in me  
**jihoon** : idk anymore  
**jihoon** : its pathetic  
**jihoon** : theyre in love! im their _friend_  
**jihoon** : i shouldnt like them that way  
**jihoon** : fuck i shouldnt even be gay!

 **guanlin** : pause  
**guanlin** : what's the problem with you being gay hyung?

 **jihoon** : . well..  
**jihoon** : my parents want me to be straight and nothing _BUT_ straight   
**jihoon** : the stuff theyd do to me if i liked someone that wasnt a girl...i dont even want to think about it  
**jihoon** : there's nothing wrong w being gay i get that  
**jihoon** : i just cant be gay  
**jihoon** : or bi  
**jihoon** : or pan  
**jihoon** : just good ol straight jihoon :)

 **guanlin** : that's horrible  
**guanlin** : horrible horrible parents  
**guanlin** : i'm sorry hyung

 **jihoon** : dnt be  
**jihoon** : i feel bad for suddenly springing this onto u

 **guanlin** : don't  
**guanlin** : there is a lot to think about  
**guanlin** : we will always be here for you  
**guanlin** : it's ok if you are not straight  
**guanlin** : there's nothing wrong with it or you hyung

 **jihoon** : ofc there is tho  
**jihoon** : im crushing on a fucking couple  
**jihoon** : 2 people  
**jihoon** : _in love_  

 **guanlin** : liking two people isn't weird  
**guanlin** : you aren't a bad person for liking them

 **jihoon** : im fucked up guanlin  
**jihoon** : thats it  
**jihoon** : im going now  
**jihoon** : thanks for the help  
**jihoon** : sorry for this, bye

 **guanlin** : hyung  
**guanlin** : please come back online

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

park woojin - 2:25pm.  
↳ [photo] @dance 

park woojin - 3:47pm.  
↳ trainin w soonyoung hyung is so wild iluvit lmao

park woojin - 4:41pm.  
↳ [video] 18.02.1* -  practicin

**

kid monster / rm's twin @roh_taehyun  
this kid is goin hard in th dance practice room n im shaking omg

kid monster / rm's twin @roh_taehyun  
oh damn...its woojin? how long has he been here oof

kid monster / rm's twin @roh_taehyun  
the commitment + talent this kid has stuns me so much u dont understand...

**

ong seongwoo to: kang daniel. - 7:40pm.

 **seongwoo** : GOD  
**seongwoo** : ur boi is GOIN THRU IT DANIEL

 **daniel** : pretends to b shocked  
**daniel** : whats up

 **seongwoo** : dude  
**seongwoo** : i _like_  minhyun

 **daniel** : ik  
**daniel** : u told me before hyung 

 **seongwoo** : yh ik  
**seongwoo** : but its rlly hit me  
**seongwoo** : i like minhyun  
**seongwoo** : hwang minhun  
**seongwoo** : emperor hwang HIMSELF  
**seongwoo** : oy vey

 **daniel** : r u ok hyung?

 **seongwoo** : idk  
**seongwoo** : its rlly hit me that god  
**seongwoo** : i have no chance w him  
**seongwoo** : like  
**seongwoo** : *minecrzft death sound*

 **daniel** : oi  
**daniel** : minhyun hyungs rlly opened ip to u ovr the past months tho  
**daniel** : hes the closest to u  
**daniel** : wat makes u tnink u got no chance hyung?

 **seongwoo** : he doesnt seem to like me the same way ukno?  
**seongwoo** : were close n i love that  
**seongwoo** : but idk  
**seongwoo** : sometimes it feels like im speakin more or domintatin the convo

 **daniel** : hm

 **seongwoo** : does thst sound dumb  
**seongwoo** : b honest w me daniel

 **daniel** : nah  
**daniel** : i get u  
**daniel** : but i dnt think that means he doesnt like u as much  
**daniel** : im not tryin to call minhyun hyung cold or anythin  
**daniel** : but i think he struggles w openin up to ppl  
**daniel** : hes opened up a lot to u n i cant imagine how hard that mustve been for him

 **seongwoo** : yh  
**seongwoo** : ur right  
**seongwoo** : i appreciate it loads  
**seongwoo** : hes such a hreat guy to talk to

 **daniel** : ik that  
**daniel** : minhyun hyung is a lad  
**daniel** : n im honestly p sure he likes u too  
**daniel** : tho im not certain so dnt take my word for it uwu  
**daniel** : u two match tho  
**daniel** : its obvious hes puttin down his barriers for us  
**daniel** : mostly u  
**daniel** : ur a clear fave™ in hwang minhyunssi eyes

 **seongwoo** : damn  
**seongwoo** : u matured

 **daniel** : yh lmao  
**daniel** : yoon jisung has that effect on ppl 

 **seongwoo** : its cute  
**seongwoo** : u two are rlly good fr each other

 **daniel** : thx hyung  
**daniel** : im rlly happy w him  
**daniel** : one day so will u n minhyun hyung 

 **seongwoo** : yah u BRAT

 **daniel** : :3c  
**daniel** : i gotta go eatnnow  
**daniel** : cya hyung

 **seongwoo** : bye daniel  
**seongwoo** : say hi to jisung hyung for me

 **daniel** : ofc  
**daniel** : u better tell moonbook i said hey too

 **seongwoo** : will do  
**seongwoo** : bye 

**

hit or miss @chaeyeonPOP  
just got pulled over by campus police... 

daehwi love club @magumagus  
what did you do omg @chaeyeonPOP

hit or miss @chaeyeonPOP  
NOTHING yena unnie was just being her hyper self as usual @magumagus

daehwi love club @magumagus  
so you escaped the feds this time? @chaeyeonPOP

hit or miss @chaeyeonPOP  
i'm in campus jail, daehwi. wonyoung got us jailed. @magumagus

inmate wonyoung @wonandonly  
police asked me if we had anything to show him, i showed him my  finger circle @chaeyeonPOP @magumagus

daehwi love club @magumagus  
do you want me to get eunbi noona to bust y'all out of there @chaeyeonPOP @wonandonly

hit or miss @chaeyeonPOP  
...please @magumagus @wonandonly

**

inmate wonyoung @wonandonly  
eunbi noona is taking to long. we busted out ourselves.

your minmin @k_minjoo  
I've Escaped Maplestory 2 Jail Before I'm Not Afraid Of No Campus Police

**

jelly supremacists (6) - 2:01am.

 **sungwoon** : hey vsauce michael here  
**sungwoon** : what is sleep?

 **hojung** : It's 2 in the morning  
**hojung** : Please

 **taehyun** : ooph  
**taehyun** : sungwoon i thot u eere already asleep

 **sungwoon** : i tried  
**sungwoon** : but nah

 **hojung** : Is there any reason you can't sleep  
**hojung** : Anythin preventing you, I mean

 **sungwoon** : mm  
**sungwoon** : its back

 **hojung** : It?

 **sungwoon** : shadow man  
**sungwoon** : i cant sleep cos he keeps comin bck

 **hojung** : Oh fuck  
**hojung** : The sleep paralysis

 **taehyun** : would it jelp if i sleep beside u 

 **hojung** : That's kinda Homosexual don't you think 

 **taehyun** : abdflfl PLZ sungwoon flatout rejdcted his crush  
**taehyun** : th gays dont claim him!

 **sungwoon** : hey  
**sungwoon** : i told u abt jaehwan in confiance *sad dab*

 **taehyun** : uwu  
**taehyun** : u still want me to sleep w u tho?

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : plz

 **taehyun** : kk

 **hojung** : Good night fellas  
**hojung** : I'm gonna try to fall back to sleep  
**hojung** : Bye uou

 **taehyun** : sayonara uwu

 **sungwoon** : adieu owo

**

jinyoung in his feelings @urfavebae  
i can't keep putting this off

jinyoung in his feelings @urfavebae  
i have to tell him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things-  
> 1) sleep paralysis is an awful thing, honestly. it's kinda weird how common the shadow man is to see though. i used to get that a lot...wonder why.  
> 2) next chapter may take longer because 2 rather major things happen in chapter 29 ;w; oof  
> 3) i purposely didn't get graphic with jihoon's parents and their homophobia in this but. it is bad.   
> 4) power of destiny hype
> 
> ♥ bye for now!


	28. milkvetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin: as raven symone once said,  
> woojin: yh, thats me
> 
> ✿ milkvetch → your presence softens my pain.  
> ↳ whether it be from friends or a lover, the presence of a loved one can really help sometimes. sometimes they can cheer you up generally, other times they can help you forget temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said this would take longer to upload but i banged out the next chapter in 4 days so here this is lmao
> 
> not sure if there's any tws for this chapter but if i've forgotten something, please inform me ♥

hwi ssi @magumagus  
...any time now

**

style qween somi @somsomi0309  
i still dont understand how u can treat ur child like that but :////

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 12:17pm.

 **woojin** : aight thats it  
**woojin** : marbles? lost

 **daniel** : hotel?

 **woojin** : trivago

 **daniel** : th floor is yours

 **seongwoo** : whats up

 **woojin** : music  
**woojin** : thats whats up  
**woojin** : im DONE  
**woojin** : w my clsss  
**woojin** : not musix

 **sungwoon** : y  
**sungwoon** : wats happened

 **woojin** : RIGHT

 **seongwoo** : oof  
**seongwoo** : he gon snap

 **woojin** : i HAV smapped  
**woojin** : my class is a fuckin nightmare smetimes ok  
**woojin** : like idk bout the others in thia chat  
**woojin** : but GOD some ppl just dnt know how to act

 **daniel** : is this tea

 **jinyoung** :   
**jinyoung** : who are the people?

 **woojin** : ok  
**woojin** : FIRST OF ALL  
**woojin** : we got gjis group of girls who usuallt sit in the corner n talk all lecture  
**woojin** : idk their names but they btter consider themselves lucky i dnt

 **seongwoo** : wat do they talk abt

 **woojin** : fckin parties or smth idk  
**woojin** : i dnt listen in!

 **seongwoo** : parties  
**seongwoo** : sound lik my kinda girls

 **woojin** : hyung im in a CRISIS here

 **daniel** : yeah ong hyung 

 **seongwoo** : [CLOSE]

 **woojin** : THSSE DAMN GIRLS NVR DO SHIT IN CLASS EITHER  
**woojin** : a bich (me) just wanna review sum mozart shit but i cant bc of THEM  
**woojin** : part 1/? OVR

 **jinyoung** : could you not just move?

 **woojin** : nah im sittin near the aircon  
**woojin** : who am i to ditch thst heat  
**woojin** : THERES MORE BTW

 **jinyoung** : ouch

 **daniel** : our dongsaeng rlly goin thru it

 **woojin** : i AM GODDABMNIT

 **seongwoo** : go on...

 **woojin** : theres this obe kid right  
**woojin** : he lostens to music when he composes n shit which is fine  
**woojin** : hes valid  
**woojin** : he _was_  valid *

 **seongwoo** : wat did he do?

 **woojin** : AIGHT NO  
**woojin** : HOW MANY TIMES XAN 1 MAN LISTEN TO THE FCKIN RASPUTIN SONG  
**woojin** : WHO PUTS EMSELF THRU THAT WHEN _COMPOSIN_

 **jinyoung** : he _is_  russia's greatest love machine, hyung

 **daniel** : he had religious orgies  
**daniel** : took him lik,,,lethal poison + hella gunshots in th heart for him to finally die

 **seongwoo** : way im tryin ta be

 **woojin** : ...which one

 **seongwoo** : yes

 **jinyoung** : rasputin isn't a bad song though

 **woojin** : jinyoung  
**woojin** : sweaty  
**woojin** : th kid fckin BLASTS IT  
**woojin** : he _wants_  us to hear it

 **daniel** : respsctful king  
**daniel** : sharin his music

 **seongwoo** : im wheeze  
**seongwoo** : has ur lecturer not said shit yet

 **woojin** : hes given up  
**woojin** : thats y im out here analysin mozart once again  
**woojin** : like yh his symphonies go hard but im TIREDD

 **daniel** : dya still like music tho?

 **woojin** : ofc  
**woojin** : wouldnt b me without it  
**woojin** : id probs just b like...an empty shell

 **jinyoung** : aw

 **seongwoo** : u gotta power thru it  
**seongwoo** : th kids who dont listen  
**seongwoo** : the annoyin ones  
**seongwoo** : the shitty topics  
**seongwoo** : make it ur own

 **jinyoung** : you've got the hyungs in there too, right?

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : i luv music itself  
**woojin** : just a lil tirin sometimes  
**woojin** : thx for lettin me rant tho fellas  
**woojin** : perhaps i l*ve u all

 **daniel** : my heart? urs

 **seongwoo** : but jisung hyung?

 **woojin** : jisung hyung is my parent figure atm ngl  
**woojin** : so daniel hyung b my dad too

 **daniel** : _exactly_

 **jinyoung** : what responsible parenting 

 **daniel** : son u gotta get off ur phone  
**daniel** : class awaits

 **woojin** : but dad

 **daniel** : u gonna argue back?  
**daniel** : ill take away ur xbox

 **woojin** : fine   
**woojin** : i hate u  
**woojin** : jisung hyung is th cooler dad

 **daniel** : ouch... that shit hurted  
**daniel** : anyways, movin on-

 **jinyoung** : bye woojin hyung :9

 **seongwoo** : gdbye big wooj

 **woojin** : byee gang  
**woojin** : uwu

**

jang moonbok to: ong seongwoo. - 12:40pm.

 **moonbok** : HEY

 **seongwoo** : HEY ROOMIE

 **moonbok** : NOT ANYMORE IM NOT 

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : dude  
**seongwoo** :  wtf

 **moonbok** : jkjk  
**moonbok** : i couldnt leave u  
**moonbok** : except i am  
**moonbok** : for the day anyway

 **seongwoo** : where u goin?

 **moonbok** : gotta go give hyunbinnie my luv  
**moonbok** : he stressed

 **seongwoo** : rlly?   
**seongwoo** : tell him i said hey  
**seongwoo** : n that ill take him out fr lunch sometime

 **moonbok** : will do  
**moonbok** : cya tmrw or smth  
**moonbok** : dnt miss me too much!

 **seongwoo** : ngl ur never here anyways

 **moonbok** : i am  
**moonbok** : u just havent opened ur third eye  
**moonbok** : then maybe u will see me

 **seongwoo** : ...dude 

 **moonbok** : cya roomie

 **seongwoo** : see u soon

**

seongwoo is thinking @ongwu  
farewell... cute roommate 

choichoi jung @yoodaeng  
 hes not the man for you!! eyes on the PRIZE ong seongwoo!!!! @ongwu

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 1:25pm.

 **seongwoo** : hey  
**seongwoo** : srry if this is sudden n all  
**seongwoo** : dya wanna hang out today?  
**seongwoo** : moonbok is kinda gone so we could play vid games in my room or smth  
**seongwoo** : or whatever

 **minhyun** : Hey.  
**minhyun** : What time?

 **seongwoo** : uh  
**seongwoo** : is rn ok?

 **minhyun** : Oh  
**minhyun** : Sure, why not.  
**minhyun** : I'll be there in a few.

 **seongwoo** : YAY  
**seongwoo** : see u!

 **minhyun** : See you too. 

**

friend gang (gun) (5) - 1:32pm.

 **minhyun** : Guys.  
**minhyun** : I won't be able to come to Aron's anymore, sorry.

 **aron** : Wow.  
**aron** : You won Minhyun.  
**aron** : You knocked us down at our highest.

 **minhyun** : I'm sorry!!  
**minhyun** : Something's just come up.

 **minki** : lmao bet hes gon be hanging w seongwoo or smth

 **minhyun** :

 **jonghyun** : ...

 **aron** : Wait, seriously?!

 **minhyun** : I'll be with Seongwoo, yes.  
**minhyun** : I'm sorry...

 **minki** : are y'all seein this?  
**minki** : hwangssi is still out here sayin he isnt whipped for this ong seongwoo lad

 **aron** : Honestly, he'll stop denying it someday.

 **jonghyun** : We can only hope lol

 **minhyun** : Wait.  
**minhyun** : You guys don't sound mad.

 **minki** : yeah cos we arent  
**minki** : dumbass

 **aron** : Get your man, Minhyun!  
**aron** : You see us all the time, we wouldn't be mad about this.

 **minhyun** : Thank you.

 **baekho** : Have fun with him  
**baekho** : You must

 **minhyun** : I shall. 

 **minki** : oof

 **aron** : Wholesome emoji...cute.

 **jonghyun** :   
**jonghyun** : Have fun Minhyun!  
**jonghyun** : We'll keep the little Minhyun standee in your wake!

 **minhyun** : The thing Mingyu made for you?

 **jonghyun** : The thing Kim Mingyu made for _us._

 **minki** : cursed

 **minhyun** :  Bye guys.

 **baekho** : Goodbye

 **aron** : Bye!

 **minki** : so long,,,minhyunenemy

 **jonghyun** :  Bye Minhyun

**

jailbreak (3) - 3:36pm.

 **jihoon** : hey  
**jihoon** : sorry for not respondin before  
**jihoon** : just wanted to say im fine  
**jihoon** : just a lil ill thats all

 **daehwi** : hyung!  
**daehwi** : do you want us to drop by? 

 **jihoon** : nah  
**jihoon** : ill be fine

 **jinyoung** : are you sure?  
**jinyoung** : we can nurse you back to health

 **jihoon** : srsly im fine  
**jihoon** : samuels forced to help me now anyway  
**jihoon** : i'm gonna go now  
**jihoon** : ttyl

 **daehwi** : bye hyung 

 **jinyoung** : bye hyung :<

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

ong seongwoo - 4:00pm.  
↳ [photo] fallout 4 w minhyun 

ong seongwoo - 4:00pm.  
↳ these r th best times honestly

**

s(sad)eonho @seonhoe  
day 26 of leaving him notes...

hwi ssi @magumagus  
well now i'm curious  what is this tea guanlin is harbouring?

**

prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 4:01pm.

 **jinyoung** : stress alert

 **genie** : why  
**genie** : wats up

 **bomin** : you good?

 **jinyoung** : not really  
**jinyoung** : sorry for mentioning it again  
**jinyoung** : the jihoon hyung stuff is just stressing me out still

 **haeun** :   
**haeun** : yu gotta talk to him  
**haeun** : itll be a weight off your shoulders and all

 **genie** : plus daehwi should know

 **haeun** : that too

 **jinyoung** : i know that  
**jinyoung** : it's just worrying me  
**jinyoung** : i can't stop thinking about

 **viva** : his resction?

 **jinyoung** : yeah...  
**jinyoung** : i keep thinking about the worst outcomes  
**jinyoung** : what if i lose both of them?  
**jinyoung** : daehwi means so much to me, i can't lose him  
**jinyoung** : jihoon hyung also means a lot to me  
**jinyoung** : what if he's disgusted  
**jinyoung** : what if they tell the group chat about it and they all shun me?

 **heejin** : hello

 **bomin** : jinyoungs worryin again

 **heejin** : i see that now

 **jinyoung** : sorry

 **haeun** : dont apologize  
**haeun** : _rationalise_

 **heejin** : if you keep thinking about the bad outcomes, it'll psych you out  
**heejin** : you won't do anything because you'll be too scared.

 **genie** : weve done this kinda thing bfore anyway  
**genie** : jinyoung knos what it does to his thoughts

 **viva** : too much

 **chaesol** : far too much 

 **viva** : ngl it is scary n shit  
**viva** : but its si much easier to just tell daehwi  
**viva** : if he finds out thru someone else its gnna hurt him  
**viva** : u kno that

 **jinyoung** : i do

 **heejin** : there's no telling how he'll react if you talk to him  
**heejin** : but he does seem to be a very rational person  
**heejin** : from what you've told us, anywho.

 **bomin** : he aint gonna hate you

 **chaesol** : damn, you just went straight ahead and said it

 **bomin** : cos its true  
**bomin** : the guy rlly likes you now  
**bomin** : u bein truthful with him may add to that

 **haeun** : plus you wont be as stressed since youll have told him  
**haeun** : less stressed than now anyway...

 **heejin** : tldr; please talk to him jinyoung.

 **genie** : ^^^^  
**genie** : if it gies wrong than hey  
**genie** : we gon be here for you!

 **heejin** : that's completely true 

 **chaesol** : you'll never know if the bad outcomes are real till you actually do it  
**chaesol** : cbt taught you that already 

 **jinyoung** : i guess so  
**jinyoung** : i don't want to be stressed like this anymore

 **bomin** : we dont like seein you stressed either btw

 **viva** : we hate it  
**viva** : u shouldnt be stressed  kiddo

 **jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : i'll speak to him  
**jinyoung** : if it goes wrong, is it ok if i come back here?  
**jinyoung** : just to rant or whatever  
**jinyoung** : it feels better to stress to others

 **heejin** : ofc

 **haeun** : lit ofc dude  
**haeun** : we're family

 **jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : i'll be back then

 **bomin** : gl!

 **chaesol** : you got this jinyoung! 

 **viva** : lets get this _honesty_

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 4:35pm.

 **jinyoung** : cutie  
**jinyoung** : can we talk?  
**jinyoung** : over text

 **daehwi** : ?  
**daehwi** : you're sitting right next to me lovie

 **jinyoung** : i know that  
**jinyoung** : i'm just too anxious to say it out loud

 **daehwi** : that's alright  
**daehwi** : of course then   
**daehwi** : what's up?

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : uh right  
**jinyoung** : this is really hard to say even if it's just typing  
**jinyoung** : give me a second

 **daehwi** : take all the time you need lovie  
**daehwi** : i'm not going anywhere 

 **jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : i really like you daehwi  
**jinyoung** : seriously  
**jinyoung** : you make me feel so happy and full of life  
**jinyoung** : you're so caring and kind  
**jinyoung** : i can't even thank you enough for everything you've done for me  
**jinyoung** : i feel safe with you

 **daehwi** : i should be thanking you for being so nice about me  
**daehwi** : you're the loveliest

 **jinyoung** : that's the thing  
**jinyoung** : you probably  
**jinyoung** : won't think that about me in a minute

 **daehwi** : why wouldn't i?

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : i like you a lot  
**jinyoung** : please please keep that in mind

 **daehwi** : i will

 **jinyoung** : it's just recently  
**jinyoung** : with jihoon hyung  
**jinyoung** : i don't know  
**jinyoung** : it's all a mess  
**jinyoung** : i feel weird around him  
**jinyoung** : it's like  
**jinyoung** : it's really similar to how i feel when i'm with you  
**jinyoung** : he makes me really happy too  
**jinyoung** : almost as happy as you do  
**jinyoung** : i get shy everytime im with him  
**jinyoung** : i think  
**jinyoung** : i like jihoon hyung  
**jinyoung** : i like both of you  
**jinyoung** : is what i'm trying to say  
**jinyoung** : im being honest because you deserve that  
**jinyoung** : daehwi  
**jinyoung** : ik you're probably mad at me and that's ok but please say something

 **daehwi** : ah, sorry  
**daehwi** : i was thinking of a way to respond  
**daehwi** : i'm not mad at you jinyoung 

 **jinyoung** : really?

 **daehwi** : of course not!  
**daehwi** : thank you for being honest with me lovie  
**daehwi** : i'm very grateful you trust me enough  
**daehwi** : i'm shocked

 **jinyoung** : oh

 **daehwi** : happy shocked *  
**daehwi** : look,  
**daehwi** : i know how you feel  
**daehwi** : jihoon hyung is amazing  
**daehwi** : truthfully...  
**daehwi** : i've been feeling conflicted about him too  
**daehwi** : i like him too  
**daehwi** : (as well as you ofc) 

 **jinyoung** : wait  
**jinyoung** : seriously?  
**jinyoung** : you aren't just saying that to make me feel less guilty

 **daehwi** : i'm being serious  
**daehwi** : there's no need for you to feel guilty over this  
**daehwi** : looks like we both feel the same

 **jinyoung** : wo w  
**jinyoung** : sorry i'm just a lil  
**jinyoung** : stunned? i guess  
**jinyoung** : you hide it so well

 **daehwi** : lmao yeah  
**daehwi** : i hide many things well  
**daehwi** : nevermind that though  
**daehwi** : it's good that we've talked this out

 **jinyoung** : it is  
**jinyoung** : i feel a lot less stressed :>

 **daehwi** : thank goodness  
**daehwi** : you've been very stressed the past week-ish  
**daehwi** : was it all about this?

 **jinyoung** : yeah  
**jinyoung** : thanks for being such a good boyfriend, daehwi  
**jinyoung** : the best even

 **daehwi** : blush emote  
**daehwi** : that's your job, silly

 **jinyoung** : no, yours

 **daehwi** : maybe one day it'll be jihoon hyung's

 **jinyoung** : hopefully  
**jinyoung** : he said he's straight before though

 **daehwi** : true

 **jinyoung** : still wanna get in that heart though

 **daehwi** : definitely  
**daehwi** : we'll see what happens, i guess?  
**daehwi** : tbh hyung fits right in and i doubt he'd be disgusted if he did find out  
**daehwi** : although ngl hyung seems really...  
**daehwi** : you know

 **jinyoung** : off recently?

 **daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : i'm glad you've noticed it too   
**daehwi** : maybe it's because of what happened the other day  
**daehwi** : but thinking about it, whenever we see him on campus he just seems...really exhausted?  
**daehwi** : you can see him trying to hold it together too and it's really worrying

 **jinyoung** : should we talk to him about it?

 **daehwi** : maybe  
**daehwi** : now probably isn't a good time for him though  
**daehwi** : he still seems kinda out of it  
**daehwi** : especially when he texted the jailbreak chat earlier

 **jinyoung** :   
**jinyoung** : hopefully it clears up soon  
**jinyoung** : if not then we charge in

 **daehwi** : agreed  
**daehwi** : do you want to watch netflix together rn, by the way?

 **jinyoung** : sure   
**jinyoung** : i'll get snacks

 **daehwi** : is girl from nowhere alright?

 **jinyoung** : hell yeah  
**jinyoung** : play that fucked up drama series

 **daehwi** : series [PLAYING]  
**daehwi** : we can stop texting now lmao

 **jinyoung** : oof true  
**jinyoung** : i'll be back to hear actual daehwi in a second  
**jinyoung** : my favourite sound ~

 **daehwi** : hey!  
**daehwi** : ; o ; you're really gonna do that to my heart and just go offline huh

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kang daniel - 5:05pm  
↳ [photo] with my son lil wooj 

kang daniel - 5:08pm  
↳ [photo] my talented son playin guitar 

lee woojin - 5:15pm.  
↳ [video] hyung is my dad now? sorry seokchul hyung

**

b-boy niel @realdefdanik  
im a single parent now 

b-boy niel @realdefdanik  
ong is too buusy hangin out w ******* to be a good parent :^)

sung winning @kingofgoyang  
icb u actuslly blurred out minhyuns name  @realdefdanik

b-boy niel @realdefdanik  
idk a min hi un,,,sorry @kingofgoyang

**

Ho (Done) Jung @kkkhj__  
Do you ever just sit back and realise. It be your own friends sometimes?

timemoteo @ragtag_25  
we endin the moot w them? @kkkhj__

Ho (Done) Jung @kkkhj__  
Definitely... you're the only valid friend now @ragtag_25

bleh @92tobor  
stay pressed! me, taehyunnie, sanghyuk and sungwoon ar livin! @kkkhj__ @ragtag_25

Ho (Done) Jung @kkkhj__  
You will pay for this @kkkhj__ @ragtag_25

timemoteo @ragtag_25  
@sanflexx its still not too l8 to change ur mind

sanghyuk | new @ @sanflexx  
taehyun says i shouldnt give into temptation much sorry @ragtag_25

timemoteo @ragtag_25  
 @sanflexx

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 6:18pm.

 **sungwoon** : heyy gang  
**sungwoon** : i need halp

 **jaehwan** : wassup dude?

 **sungwoon** : kinda started ww3 amonst my friends

 **guanlin** : what did you do?

 **sungwoon** : stated a fact  
**sungwoon** : oreos r shitty

「ʙᴀᴇ ᴊɪɴʏᴏᴜɴɢ ʀᴇᴍᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ」

 **jinyoung** : @jaehwan hyung...you slept with _that?_

 **guanlin** : HYUNG

 **daniel** : ASHFLFL JINYOUNG WHY

 **jinyoung** : oreos are one of the best snacks  
**jinyoung** : any one who thinks otherwise shouldn't be here, sorry

 **minhyun** : Weird flex but alright.

 **jinyoung** : :9

 **jaehwan** : oof  
**jaehwan** : top 10 most brutal anim deathss

 **daniel** : this is a gc of free spedch tho :(

 **jinyoung** : valid  
**jinyoung** : but _oreos_

 **daehwi** : bucket hats

 **guanlin** : oh my god

 **jinyoung** : ...bested by my own bf  
**jinyoung** : i trusted you!

 **woojin** : ngl that was ur firat mistake  
**woojin** : hwi isnt a man to b trusted

 **daniel** : big wooj!

 **woojin** : as raven symone once said,  
**woojin** : yh, thats me

 **jaehwan** : capitalise her name binch  
**jaehwan** : shes important

 **woojin** : i am srry  
**woojin** : as Raven Symone once said,  
**woojin** : mayhaps ha sungwoon was incorrec but we wuv him here n his onion is valid

 **jaehwan** : better

 **minhyun** : Oreos taste kinda weird though.  
**minhyun** : I love bourbons though. Those are the shit.

 **jinyoung** : I LOVE BOURBONS :D  
**jinyoung** : i like most biscuits actually ngl

 **daehwi** : tim tams are good  
**daehwi** : i have an aussie friend who just sends them over to our dorm sometimes

 **jinyoung** : ^^  
**jinyoung** : never met this man but i want to die for him already

 **seongwoo** : gingerbread is lit  
**seongwoo** : just thot id add there

 **guanlin** : what is gingerbread

 **daniel** : its th lil men lookin ones

 **minhyun** : "Men looking."

 **jaehwan** : daniel aint gnna be a audio descriptior any time soon

 **daniel** : dreams? ruined

 **daehwi** : i'll send you a picture linnie

 **jaehwan** : ther rlly good

「ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **guanlin** : oh, those!  
**guanlin** : i love them  
**guanlin** : very good

 **woojin** : Thank you Seongwoo, very cool!

 **seongwoo** : im bout to whip ur ass woojon

 **woojin** : u rly gonna hurt _two_  woojins today?  
**woojin** : wow

 **jinyoung** : minhyun hyung, you're with him right now  
**jinyoung** : hold seongwoo hyung down

 **minhyun** : From fighting Woojin?

 **jaehwan** : yh minhyun hyung  
**jaehwan** : hold him down ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **minhyun** : That's it...

 **daniel** : ( ° ͜ʖ °)

 **seongwoo** : mingyun NO U CANT LWAVE TO FIGHT JAEHWAN

 **jaehwan** : do it  
**jaehwan** : i put th d in defence lets DO THIS

 **jisung** : Guys  
**jisung** : Can someone explain to me why Ha Sungwoon is blowing up my phone asking to be added back?

 **daehwi** : owo

 **woojin** : ,,,

 **daniel** : lil pregart pause

 **jisung** : I'm scrolling up...

 **seongwoo** : in 3  
**seongwoo** : 2  
**seongwoo** : 1

 **jisung** : JINYOUNG.

 **jinyoung** : h-hello

 **jisung** : I'm adding Sungwoon back  
**jisung** : You're all messes  
**jisung** : Even you, Niel

「ʏᴏᴏɴ ᴊɪsᴜɴɢ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ」

 **daniel** : im a cute mess tho

 **jisung** : ...yeah.

 **sungwoon** : ouch oof  
**sungwoon** : srry gang  
**sungwoon** : just came in n im alrwady trippin ocer these uwus

 **minhyun** : Welcome back.

 **sungwoon** : sowwy for th slander

 **jinyoung** : you are forgiven  
**jinyoung** : for now

 **sungwoon** : thats all i wanted  
**sungwoon** : wuv u friendo

 **jinyoung** : friendo loves you too  
**jinyoung** : for now

 **daehwi** : threatening...

 **jisung** : We're just a weird bunch of people  
**jisung** : It's nice though

 **guanlin** : it is  
**guanlin** : i want to eat now

 **seongwoo** : then _eat_

 **guanlin** : i will consume

 **woojin** : hey  
**woojin** : anyone kno wher jihoon is?  
**woojin** : were all online part from him 

 **jisung** : Oh, he hasn't messaged yet?

 **minhyun** : He hasn't messaged the chat today at all.  
**minhyun** : That's kind of weird for Jihoon, not gonna lie.

 **woojin** : oh

 **daniel** : oh yh  
**daniel** : didnt message her yesterday either  
**daniel** : thats rlly weird for him  
**daniel** : hes usually online th most

 **guanlin** : 

 **daehwi** : oh, jihoon hyung is ok  
**daehwi** : he texted me and jinyoung earlier  
**daehwi** : he's probably napping now or something

 **jinyoung** : or getting work done  
**jinyoung** : getting that education™

 **sungwoon** : god i wish thst were me

 **woojin** : hyunf im DEAD

 **jisung** : Get your coursework done, kids!  
**jisung** : I say this, not because I'm procrastinating whatever the hell piece of work I've been given,  
**jisung** : But because I care about you all.

 **minhyun** : You're doing Biology, right?

 **jisung** : It might as well be Latin at this point, Minhyun.

 **jaehwan** : quae est vita numquam

 **guanlin** : what does that say????

 **jaehwan** : sposed to b "thats just life somwtimes" but google translate is a failure

 **woojin** : mood!

 **daehwi** : mood x2

 **seongwoo** : mood x3   
**seongwoo** : triple whammy bois!

 **jisung** : Kids, could you lighten up a little?

 **daniel** : we cant  
**daniel** : u will always b brighter 

 **jisung** : 

 **jaehwan** : damn  
**jaehwan** : must b nice

 **woojin** : stop bein cute  
**woojin** : my anime man aint exist so no one is allowed love

 **minhyun** : Just buy anime merch?

 **woojin** : n feed into capitalism?  
**woojin** : nice try george bush

 **minhyun** : Damn, foiled again.

 **daehwi** : i can't believe woojin killed minhyun hyung

 **seongwoo** : u sure as hell aint allowed luv anymore @woojin

 **guanlin** : rip

 **minhyun** : Anyways, play Orange Caramel's "Catallena" at my funeral.

 **jaehwan** : a win for th gays n woojin

 **daniel** : but a loss for *** ********

 **minhyun** : Who?

 **daehwi** : owo

 **seongwoo** : 

 **daniel** : 

**

park jihoon to: lai guanlin. - 7:03pm.

 **jihoon** : guanlin

 **guanlin** : hi hyung!  
**guanlin** : it's good to hear from you today  
**guanlin** : how are you?

 **jihoon** : i want death  
**jihoon** : literally

 **guanlin** : oh  
**guanlin** : can i phone you?

 **jihoon** : ig so

 **guanlin** :  ok

ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴘʜᴏɴᴇ: ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ?

【ʏᴇs ✓】【ɴᴏ】

ᴄᴏɴɴᴇᴄᴛɪɴɢ ᴄᴀʟʟ...

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

ong seongwoo - 10:54pm.  
↳ [photo] w my new roomie minhyun 

ong seongwoo - 10:57pm.  
↳ [photo] were watchin avengers together!

hwang minhyun - 11:08pm.  
↳ [video] I didn't think I liked this movie before. Guess it depends on who you watch it with. 

**

friend gang ♥ (5) - 12:04am.

 **minhyun** : Guys.  
**minhyun** : Don't laugh at me for saying this,  
**minhyun** : But I think you were right.

 **baekho** : As usual, yes

 **aron** : Comme d'habitude, mes amis. 

 **minhyun** : Thanks.

 **aron** : Is something actually wrong?

 **minhyun** : With me, yes.

 **jonghyun** : I highly doubt that.  
**jonghyun** : What's up? 

 **minhyun** : Well.  
**minhyun** : Me and Seongwoo were watching the Avengers together earlier.  
**minhyun** : I might've ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie?

 **aron** : Oh, what an anime cliché...

 **minhyun** : It gets more cliché i'm afraid.  
**minhyun** : I only woke up a few minutes ago because he let me rest?  
**minhyun** : He didn't wake me up to watch the rest of the movie...he just _let me_  sleep.  
**minhyun** : Not only that, but I now suddenly have a wholeass blanket covering me too?

 **jonghyun** : He put a blanket on you?  
**jonghyun** : Oh my god, that's whipped culture!

 **baekho** : That's so sweet  
**baekho** : I stan him

 **aron** : Tell him we accept him into the family.  
**aron** : He has the childhood friends seal of approval. 

 **minhyun** : I can't do that.  
**minhyun** : He's asleep right now, anyway.

 **aron** : Next to you?

 **minhyun** : ...yes?

 **baekho** : We told you to open yourself up to people more  
**baekho** : You've only gone and got yourself a whole man  
**baekho** : Minhyun, we salute you

 **minhyun** : I'm _struggling_  people!

 **jonghyun** : Oh right  
**jonghyun** : You said we were right about something?

 **minhyun** : You already know what it is Jonghyun.  
**minhyun** : The thing I spoke to you about before...  
**minhyun** : With Ong...

 **jonghyun** : Oh!  
**jonghyun** : _...oh!_

 **aron** : What is it?

 **baekho** : Anime head tilt

 **minhyun** : Seongwoo is asleep right now, like I said before.  
**minhyun** : He's...really handsome.  
**minhyun** : Like, stunningly handsome.  
**minhyun** : I'm literally shaking because he's so handsome.  
**minhyun** : That's how bad it is right now.

 **jonghyun** : 

 **aron** : You're accepting you like him then, to put it bluntly.

 **minhyun** : I  
**minhyun** : I think so.  
**minhyun** : Sorry, you know me.

 **aron** : We do.

 **baekho** : We're lucky  
**baekho** : It's nice you're finally coming to terms with it  
**baekho** : That's not something the old Minhyun would even consider

 **minhyun** : I know that.  
**minhyun** : Current Minhyun is just being too much at the moment, unfortuanely.

 **jonghyun** : Is he?  
**jonghyun** : Why?

 **minhyun** : Just  
**minhyun** : Please don't laugh at me

 **aron** : We won't.

 **minhyun** : I can't stop staring at Seongwoo.  
**minhyun** : That sounds incredibly creepy and I _swear_  I'm not watching the man sleep.  
**minhyun** : He just looks so good all the time, even in his sleep.  
**minhyun** : That and I kind of..  
**minhyun** : Want to kiss him? Maybe?  
**minhyun** : Typing that pained me  
**minhyun** : He is just a very kissable person.  
**minhyun** : And now I can't stop thinking about how it'd feel to kiss Ong Seongwoo.  
**minhyun** : Help. 

 **baekho** : Oh Minhyun  
**baekho** : Our good friend  
**baekho** : Your crush is so cute

 **minhyun** : Shut up!!

 **baekho** : I mean it though  
**baekho** : You're so soft for Ong Seongwoo  
**baekho** : He is really soft for you too

 **jonghyun** : ^^  
**jonghyun** : He _does_  seem really attached to you recently.  
**jonghyun** : You both get really shy around each other too.

 **minhyun** : That's the thing.  
**minhyun** : We both flirt quite a bit.  
**minhyun** : When we went to get coffee, he jokingly called it a date?

 **aron** : Omg

 **baekho** : There's no such thing as jokingly in this world

 **minhyun** : We may have discussed our marriage compatibility whilst playing Fallout earlier...  
**minhyun** : There's also the touchy stuff too.  
**minhyun** : We've held hands. Quite a few times.

 **baekho** : That's the cutest shit

 **aron** : It really is!  
**aron** : If only Minki was online to witness this. He'd die. 

 **jonghyun** : Your feelings seem reciprocated, I think?  
**jonghyun** : That's what it looks like, anyway.

 **minhyun** : That's what I think too.  
**minhyun** : I can't stop smiling now because I think I may actually have a chance with someone?  
**minhyun** : He likes me for _me??_

 **jonghyun** : Of course he does!  
**jonghyun** : Who wouldn't? 

 **baekho** : I'm so proud of youuu  
**baekho** : You know what to do Minhyun

 **aron** : Get your man!!

 **minhyun** : Judging by how things are going, he'll hopefully confess to me soon?  
**minhyun** : I keep dropping hints and trying to flirt so he catches on and asks me out.  
**minhyun** : It's working, I think?  
**minhyun** : I have a chance!!!!!!

 **jonghyun** : You do!!!!!

 **minhyun** :       
**minhyun** : I'm gonna go back to sleep beside Seongwoo now.  
**minhyun** : Thanks guys, seriously!  
**minhyun** : Good night!!!

 **baekho** : Good night

 **jonghyun** : Night! :]

 **aron** : Sleep well!  
**aron** : He's gone to sleep in such a good mood.

 **baekho** : It's what he deserves  
**baekho** : All the positive vibes  
**baekho** : Maybe Seongwoo really is that dude

 **jonghyun** : He really is.   
**jonghyun** : He treats Minhyun so well.  
**jonghyun** : I'm excited to see what'll happen with the confession and all.  
**jonghyun** : Good night guys. 

 **baekho** : Good night x2

 **aron** : Get some sleep Jonghyun!  
**aron** : It's what _you_  deserve.

 **jonghyun** : Thanks hyung :P

**

sad boy @THEhyungseob  
woojin said my dinosaur growth capsules were stupid :(( #fuckfakefriends #euiwoongwouldNEVERdothistome

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few things again lol  
> 1) you may notice i didn't write anything to do with daehwi and his feelings for jihoon (from his pov, at least.) that was on purpose. c: you'll see why in the future.  
> 2) seonho and guanlin will have an actual conversation soon i swear. i may actually change their outcome tbh. either that, or i'll write something extra for them after this fic is done.
> 
> ♥ bye, and don't forget to hype up w1's comeback because it's what our boys deserve


	29. sainfoin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyun: Just  
> minhyun: God FUCKING DAMMIT
> 
> ✿ sainfoin → agitation, you frustrate me  
> ↳ problems and pains arise. things never go to plan, do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im updating this whilst watching im a celeb like a true british trooper  
> i'm not sure if this is completely checked over especially in the deepwinkhwi part so sorry if there's mistake
> 
> tw// references to domestic abuse in the deephwiwink writing part (it isn't obvious but it is still there)

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 10:04am.

 **seongwoo** : happy sunday!

 **minhyun** : I've never heard of anyone being happy it's a Sunday?  
**minhyun** : We have lectures tomorrow. 

 **seongwoo** : tru!  
**seongwoo** : but theres actjally this party today that im pumped for  
**seongwoo** : its bein hosted by the hoseoks  
**seongwoo** : a fuckload of campus r goin  
**seongwoo** : u should come with if u want

 **minhyun** : I'll pass.  
**minhyun** : I don't do too well at parties, in all honesty.

 **seongwoo** : ohh ono  
**seongwoo** : thats fine minhyun  
**seongwoo** : ill see u tmrw then?

 **minhyun** : I suppose so.  
**minhyun** : Have fun tonight.  
**minhyun** : See you tomorrow. 

 **seongwoo** : oOf  
**seongwoo** : ima try  
**seongwoo** : gdbye minhyun 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kang daniel - 10:17am.  
↳ [photo] mornin cuddles  

yoon jisung - 10:20am.  
↳ [photo] Good morning! Here's some Nielsung cuddle content.

kang daniel - 10:24am.  
↳ i think im in love ma

yoon jisung - 10:26am.  
↳ [photo] I'm so happy  Niel makes me so so happyy

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 12:37pm.

 **daehwi** : hii lovie 

 **jinyoung** : hey cutie   
**jinyoung** : you ok?

 **daehwi** : i'm good  
**daehwi** : just thinking

 **jinyoung** : i can see you thinking from here   
**jinyoung** : what's up?

 **daehwi** : ik we talked about it before  
**daehwi** : but jihoon hyung's acting even more weirder now?  
**daehwi** : he doesn't respond to anything we say on the jailbreak chat

 **jinyoung** : have you noticed how he hasn't said anything much on the school chat either?

 **daehwi** : YEAH that's weird!  
**daehwi** : i think he responded to a joke woojin made once and then never said anything else  
**daehwi** : this is really weird for him

 **jinyoung** : he's usually the most active  
**jinyoung** : is it safe to assume we're both worried as fuck about him?

 **daehwi** : yes   
**daehwi** : putting the crush issue aside  
**daehwi** : there's clearly something up with him  
**daehwi** : but what is the question

 **jinyoung** : hm  
**jinyoung** : we could go to his room and ask  
**jinyoung** : it's a bit risky but it's a method

 **daehwi** : i get what you mean  
**daehwi** : it is a risky thing to do but how else do we reach out to him?  
**daehwi** : he isn't properly checking his phone anymore or talking to us  
**daehwi** : we don't share the same lectures either so none of us really see him  
**daehwi** : i'm worried, lovie  
**daehwi** : really worried

 **jinyoung** : i know   
**jinyoung** : we'll go and visit him later, ok?  
**jinyoung** : hopefully he'll be in

 **daehwi** : i hope so  
**daehwi** : i want him to know that he isn't alone  
**daehwi** : that we love him loads

 **jinyoung** : we'll tell him  
**jinyoung** : promise 

 **daehwi** :  thank you lovie

 **jinyoung** :  

**

hwani @jaehwan0527  
fuess who just drew a dicc on yoo seonhos script!? mistre gualin wkuld b proud of me 

hwani @jaehwan0527  
nah but rlly...guanlins gtta text the damn boi soon

hwani @jaehwan0527  
this deels like a damn shounen ai nanga cliche or smth ://

**

"let's visit jihoon later" really meant "we'll give him an hour before we break down his door", jinyoung found out.

the couple made their way to jihoon's dorm, noting the fact that unlike most of the dorm rooms along this hall, theirs was entirely silent. neither of them could hear the usual sounds of samuel and jihoon arguing over game lore or the sound of jihoon rapping loudly to himself (sometimes it was the odd eminem or gdragon song, though some lines they'd realised he'd created himself.)

there was just nothing.

to say the couple were even more worried now was an understatement.

knocking on the door felt more uncomfortable than it ever had before. usually, jihoon would be there to swing open the door and greet them in high spirits, welcoming smile already setting the mood in motion. this time, however, they were greeted by a considerably more tired and clearly stressed samuel. bag flung over his shoulder and eyes drooping, it became obvious that he was just about to leave.

"samuel, we-" daehwi began, before being instantly interrupted by said boy.

"thank _goodness_  you guys are here!" he sighed, sleepiness in his eyes almost dissipating for a moment; there was no mistaking the joy in samuel's eyes seeing them, "jihoon's inside."

"what?" daehwi and jinyoung shared a look of complete confusion that didn't go unnoticed.

running a hand through his hair, samuel got out a rushed answer of, "look, please just get him to open up to you guys, and...keep an open mind." with that, samuel shot out the door, not forgetting to shout bye and good luck.

the couple were left confused, once again sharing similar looks of hesitation. their conversation with samuel, despite being brief, told them so, so much about the situation. he looked completely exhausted and stressed which, even as a fellow high school student, just wasn't like samuel in the least. the way that he spoke to them too carried such desperation and yearning that they instantly caught on: whatever was going on with jihoon was more serious than they thought.

the dorm room looked the same as it always did. the usual little clutters around the room almost made this situation feel like a normal hang out, weirdly enough. the only big difference? the big blob of blankets permeating itself on jihoon's bed.

well, that can't be good.

immediately, daehwi and jinyoung joined jihoon and his blanket self on the bed. they both breathed small sighs of relief when their hyung finally poked his head out of the blankets, thankful that he was still somewhat alive. in saying that though, jihoon's eyes were puffy and red, setting off the couple's worry alarms once again.

"hyung, what's wrong?" jinyoung frowned, wanting nothing more than to wipe the elder boy's tears away.

"we're so worried about you, you know?" daehwi added on, "you haven't been yourself lately..."

jihoon stayed silent. his gaze was rooted to the ground and yet it was apparent that he _wanted_  to say something, at the very least. despite all the things swirling around in his mind though, he couldn't find the words.

daehwi scooted closer to jihoon before pulling him into a warm hug. if words alone weren't enough, then a hug could tell all, he liked to believe. he mumbled out a comforting "we're here for you, hyung", oblivious to the expression on jihoon's face or his mask slowly crumbling.

"hyung?" jinyoung, however, was able to see the reddening of jihoon's face and his expression changing for the worse, "you've gone red...are you sick at all?"

daehwi pulled back, wanting to get a look at the eldest himself. jinyoung was right; jihoon's face had gone a faint red and his eyes glossed over. whilst neither of the younger two could pinpoint what exactly expression jihoon was emoting, they instantly knew it wasn't anything good. had he actually been ill all this time? no, jihoon wouldn't have lied to them about that. he'd have to reason to anyway. there was no shame in feeling a little under the weather.

so...what could it be?

"i'm not sick." the first sentence jihoon had spoken since they'd come in; needless to say, jinyoung and daehwi were somewhat stunned. the eldest's voice was slightly gravelly and rasp, clear indication that he'd been crying for a while prior (just how long had he been suffering without telling them? the couple didn't want to think about it.) the duo shared a look of concern, realising that whatever was going on was deeper than they probably thought. still, it was nice he was finally speaking. they missed park jihoon's voice. they really did.

scooting over to jihoon's side, jinyoung placed his hand on his hyung's shoulder, "can you tell us what's wrong then, hyung? we're all so _so_  worried."

daehwi placed himself on jihoon's other side, mirroring his boyfriend's actions on the opposite side. if jihoon recoiled slightly at their touches, the couple didn't notice it.

now, jihoon was faced with a dilemma. he had nowhere to run anymore.

that's what he'd been doing for the past few days, truthfully.

he was so accustomed to hiding from things and running whenever danger presented itself to him that confrontation _scared him_. sure, crying on samuel's shoulder every night probably wasn't the best course of action, nor could it exactly go on forever (because really, the '02 liner had to be tired of hearing him complain of his patheticness and tragic life story.) now though, he had no choice but to come out of hiding.

this wasn't like before. this wasn't him hiding from his father's shouts and his mother's screams back at home. this wasn't him hiding from the responsibilities and expectations constantly thrusted upon him from birth. this wasn't him hiding behind people who, quite frankly, were probably tired of hearing the exact same things from him (samuel had it bad these past few days, but it was nothing to all the things hyeop had stood by him through.) no, this wasn't any of those things.

this was lee daehwi and bae jinyoung.  
his trusted friends.  
the two people who always listened to him and made him feel included no matter what.  
the two people who never failed to make him smile and feel loved.  
-the two people he was so fucking whipped for.-

_the two people he felt at home with._

glancing at both of his sides, it became apparent that they really were concerned about him. these were two boys ready to lure him out of hiding, not because they were going to pounce on him or because they were forced to. they were doing it because they genuinely care about him and wanted to help. maybe...he could do this.

"there's...a lot," jihoon began, cringing at how vulnerable he must've looked, "i guess if you want the short version though? i'm...a complete disappointment."

he'd said it so many times over his lifetime, yet the stunned and almost heartbroken looks from jinyoung and daehwi still managed to make him feel guilty for saying such a thing.

"why would you think that?" jinyoung asked, voice soft and comforting.

despite himself, jihoon let out a bitter cackle, "it's obvious, isn't it? i can't do _anything_  right. i got a scholarship because hey, maybe my parents will finally be proud of me, right? but no, it not enough. it's _never_  enough."

the grip on jihoon's right shoulder tightened. "of course it's enough hyung," daehwi stated, his tone blunt and a clear contrast to his boyfriend's, "you're doing so well with your scholarship and studies."

"what does it matter if i'm doing well or not? they wouldn't care. hell, i don't think _i_  care anymore." he bit out, "i'll never be what they want me to be. i'm not the park jihoon everyone wants me to be!"

"...does that matter though?" jinyoung murmured out, gaze relieving itself, "you don't really need to be what everyone else wants you to be. you're amazing enough as it is! your parents would support you no matter what, right?"

jihoon sighed, "i wish jinyoung. i really wish they would support me no matter what. shit is never that easy though, i'm gonna disappoint them no matter what."

"why though? you're such a lovely human being, hyung."

"it doesn't matter how lovely i am! i'm still a fucking-" he stopped himself, realising that he was about to blurt out something that, really, he wasn't sure he was ready to tell the two boys yet. he glanced over at both of them: jinyoung had that look about him, that small kicked puppy look that made you want to reassure him (it must've been the sudden mention of his shitty parents, he thought, with it becoming apparent that jinyoung had lived a life free of that. it's not like someone as kind as him deserved such a fate, anyway.) daehwi, on the other hand, had a mixture of both determination and worry on his features. he didn't seem as sad as jinyoung, trying to comfort him; instead, there was some kind of want in his eyes, if jihoon could even call it that. that hardened gaze in his eyes spoke volumes though (he wouldn't be to surprised if daehwi had dealt with this kind of angst before. woojin was a whole other story).

maybe this was it for him.

there was no hiding anymore.

the more he hid away from it all, the more time he spent suffering in silence. it was more time for him to wallow in pity and self loathing which, truly, he detested. that was no way to live. jinyoung and daehwi were here for him; they _wanted_  to free him. as scary as it was, he had to be honest with them.

he'd think about the consequences when they came.

"honestly?" jihoon breathed out, gaze shooting back down to the floor, "i've fallen for someone...a _male_  someone."

too busy mentally hitting himself (a male someone? _really?_  who the fuck phrases it like that??) and still staring at the floor, jihoon remained oblivious to the stunned expressions on jinyoung and daehwi's faces. the couple communicated with their expressions, both thinking the same things. this is one of the things jihoon was hiding himself away from? he likes someone?

...he isn't straight?

the situation was seemed stressful for the eldest, though the couple couldn't help but feel their hearts constrict slightly at the new information. jihoon likes a boy. he isn't straight. there's a boy out there lucky enough to have his heart. ~~if only it was them~~.

"there's nothing wrong with that hyung," jinyoung smiled, attempting to lighten the mood, "boys are pretty cute. whoever you like must be _really_  damn cute."

"he's gotta be cute and good enough for you!" clapping his hands, daehwi added on a sarcastic, "it better not be samuel though. trust me, you could do a lot better. he steals my pens every foreign languages lesson we have!"

jihoon laughed at that, genuine smile coming through for one of the first times that afternoon. it felt a bit twisted to have literally both of the boys you're crushing on lecture you about a potential crush, but he couldn't help feel a sudden burst of happiness at their presence again. they weren't forcing him to tell him anything more on the matter. he appreciated that more than they would ever know.

"you're really just gonna tell him he's rooming with a thief?" jinyoung mumbled, feigning horror.

"he has every right to know," daehwi smiled wryly, "especially if he's the cute mystery boy. if jihoon hyung is gonna be liking anyone, i want it to be someone morally good! it's what he deserves, after all."

"all samuel's done is steal your pencils though, is it that deep, cutie?"

"oh, i'm sorry jinyoung. i'll call you when he steals my fucking _kidney,_ since clearly that's the only thing you'd consider an actual issue!" daehwi huffed overdramatically.

rolling his eyes, jinyoung mumbled, "i mean...you have _two_  kidneys. you'll live."

jihoon couldn't help but collapse in a fit of laughter at that. there was just something so consoling and familiar hearing the couple have one of their jokey arguments. after going so long without hearing one, he missed them so much. daehwi and jinyoung had a bit of a cat and mouse relationship in that retrospect and jihoon couldn't _not_  find it funny. to be honest, it was exactly like old times. before all the crushing, all the angst, all the stress. just simplicity.

of course, simplicity never lasts.

after the laughter, there came a silence. this time, jihoon realised the looks the couple were sharing with each other. it was inescapable.

"daehwi, do you think we should...tell him?" jinyoung suddenly spoke, voice wavering slightly, "you know...about _that?"_

jihoon watched as daehwi eventually nodded sheepishly. truth be told, they both had such unrivalled fear in their eyes that jihoon should've been equally as terrified. what grounded him was the warm smiles they both sought to hold in an attempt not to scare or upset jihoon any further. they were such kind people.

"you know hyung," daehwi began, "me and jinyoung like each other a lot."

it was as soon as that happy feeling that built itself up in him had crumbled almost instantly. this was it, this was the big reason why he was so out of it. the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach reminded him that yes, he knew daehwi and jinyoung were happy together and, unfortunately, he'd never be apart of that.

"...yeah?" he whispered out.

"we really do like each other," jinyoung gleamed, unconsciously reaching out for daehwi's hand and squeezing at it, "there's just something important we need to tell you."

"i'm listening..." he tried not to entertain the idea of the couple finding out about his feelings about them (samuel would never tell them though. he wouldn't betray his trust like that) but the thought didn't leave his mind.

"actually...we've been feeling kind of weird for a while." daehwi continued, backtracking slightly, "there's something about you hyung. there really is."

"we like you, hyung." giving daehwi's hand another comforting squeeze, jinyoung repeated it, "we like you the same way we like each other."

silence.

both boys were staring at jihoon, clearly expecting some kind of response. all he could do was look between the both of them, waiting for one of them to shout "sike!" or for one of their friends to pop out, claiming he was on some kind of prank show. of course, neither came. in that moment he realised: they were being serious.

bae jinyoung and lee daehwi liked him.

both boys, already in a quite happy and stable relationship, liked him.

his crushes.

they liked _him?_

truthfully, jihoon wasn't sure what to do anymore. hearing the confession made his heart race, a smile almost threatening to grace his lips. his feelings were reciprocated. despite everything he'd been worried about, they liked him too.

jinyoung and daehwi's expecting glances were slowly turning more worried at jihoon's silence. more than anything, he looked stunned rather than disgusted or angered. neither of them could exactly tell if that was a good sign or not, but anything was better than outright disgust.

"i..." jihoon finally spoke up, dragging the couple out of their thoughts, "i thought i was the only one..."

"what?" jinyoung tried to hide the shock in his voice, failing immensely.

"it's just..." pausing to compose himself, jihoon continued, "the person...or i guess people i like? it's you two. i...like you both too."

it was like a firework had set off.

in seconds, the three of them were embracing each other, ignoring how uncomfortable their current angle was (they'd adjust it later, for sure). daehwi smiled against jihoon's neck, muttering a small "do you mean it, hyung?"

"i do." jihoon breathed out, hyper aware of the sudden warmth surrounding him. it was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. there was something about it that felt safe, made him feel more secure than ever before. he didn't feel in danger or as if he was going to break.

this was home.

they stayed enveloped in each other's arms for a few minutes; the only sounds filling the room being daehwi and jinyoung's occasional comments of "i'm so happy" and "i can't believe this is really happening."

"hey," after the little comfortable silences, daehwi decided he had to ask the obvious, "what... what does this make the three of us now?"

they pulled away from each other, knowing that they had to address this. daehwi and jinyoung were already dating, so how would jihoon fit into the equation? sensing the answer would probably be something he didn't want to hear, jihoon's gaze wandered back to the floor. daehwi and jinyoung, on the other hand, shared similar glances to each other, knowing grins making themselves present on their faces.

"jihoon hyung," jinyoung started, giving jihoon time to look up at them again, "would you like to be our boyfriend?"

stunned, jihoon looked between the both of them again. seriously, he had to be dreaming this all up. there was no way that they were asking him out...surely.

daehwi's sudden touch on his hand brought jihoon to his senses again. this _was_  real. this was happening.

"i...of course." he responded, genuine smile appearing once again, "if you'll let me, that is?"

"of course we will, silly!" laughing, daehwi wrapped his arm around the eldest, "you're our precious boyfriend, hyung."

**_precious boyfriend._ **

trying not to cry once again, jihoon accepted the affection from the other two boys. he could no longer refer to them as the couple because fuck, he's _a part_  of that couple now. bae jinyoung, lee daehwi and now...park jihoon. they were home.

he had to let himself be loved by them the same way he loved them, ~~regardless of the consequences.~~

"you're my precious boyfriends too, you know." releasing a sigh of relief, jihoon let himself go.

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

park jihoon - 5:30pm  
↳ maybe everything will be ok.

lee daehwi - 5:46pm.  
↳ [photo] mayhaps the ot3 lives on ;-)

**

talk talk (5) - 6:39pm.

 **daniel** : guess which oomfie got yoon jisungssi to come n partay??? (crazy)

 **jaehan** : omg  
**jaehan** : daniel ur INFLUENCE

 **daniel** : i did it fr the gays

 **jisung** : Do I have to drink?

 **jinwoo** : youve drank before?  
**jinwoo** : unless this is abt...  
**jinwoo** : _the incidente of '15_

 **jisung** : We promised we'd _never_ speak of it again!  
**jisung** : ...maybe though.

 **jaehan** : inch resting...

 **daniel** : is thus when jisung hyung broke into his own hourse or nah

 **jinwoo** : THATS THE ONE

 **jisung** : IT WAS A MOMENT OF WEAKNESS.  
**jisung** : Plus, I had an unholy amount of vodka and beer that night so oof

 **taewoong** : remember wgen he saw himself in the mirror

 **jinwoo** : "put ur fckin hands up! this is a ROBBERY"

 **daniel** : "hyung thats _YOU_ "

 **jinwoo** : "bitch no witnesses hes goin tf down!"

 **jisung** : You're all drunk messes too  
**jisung** : I won't be bullied for this

 **taewoong** : i got sgrong alcohol tolerance tho

 **jaehan** : how tho

 **taewoong** : i drink alot  
**taewoong** : body has buult up an immunity ykno

 **daniel** : why do u drink so muchy :((

 **taewoong** : to forget

 **jisung** :  Taewoong...

 **jinwoo** : stfu u do nothing  
**jinwoo** : wtf do u have to forget

 **taewoong** : the fact that sonic underground was cancelled bfore we found out where the mom was

 **daniel** : !!!!!!  
**daniel** : WTF WAS UP W THAT

 **taewoong** : EXACTLY  
**taewoong** : ma man daniel gets it  
**taewoong** : keep him jisung hyung

 **jisung** : I'm not planning on letting go, don't worry!  
**jisung** : I'm the one making sure you fools get home safe tonight anyway.

 **jaehan** : u arenf gnna get smashed?

 **daniel** : ngl i kinda wanna see mirror jisung n rl jisung swaure up again

 **jisung** : I'll leave you all at the party alone  
**jisung** : Get home yourselves

 **jinwoo** : weve been disowned

 **jaehan** : sad  
**jaehan** : anyone wanna go pre drinkin or nah

 **daniel** : asjfkfl sure

 **jisung** : Sure

 **taewoong** : ur boy is down

 **jinwoo** : i never turn down a lil alcohol

 **jaehan** : aight good  
**jaehan** : come to my dorm then fellas  
**jaehan** : we gon have the littest time

 **taewoong** : lets get MCFUCKIN WASTED

 **daniel** : lmao

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 9:56pm.

 **seongwoo** : heyy minhhun  
**seongwoo** : how r u?

 **minhyun** : I'm fine?  
**minhyun** : Just doing a bit of reading here.  
**minhyun** : How are you?

 **seongwoo** : happyyy!  
**seongwoo** : th paty is rly nice rn  
**seongwoo** : i was w someone els but ilosr them idk :((  
**seongwoo** : i wish u wer here  
**seongwoo** : ur fun as FCKk to b with  
**seongwoo** : plus u woulsnt leave me  
**seongwoo** : i think

 **minhyun** : I probably wouldn't.  
**minhyun** : Are you wasted?

 **seongwoo** : @ this gime?  
**seongwoo** : godno  
**seongwoo** : a lil buzzd but that b life  
**seongwoo** : still misss u tho  
**seongwoo** : is th book good?

 **minhyun** : it  
**minhyun** : It is good so far, yeah.

 **seongwoo** : nicee  
**seongwoo** : ur happy  
**seongwoo** : i like thay  
**seongwoo** : i shouldve skipp the party

 **minhyun** : Don't say that.  
**minhyun** : You're having fun, right?

 **seongwoo** : ye  
**seongwoo** : but i wnna see u  
**seongwoo** : smiley smiley minhyun  
**seongwoo** : nxt time forbsure we gon hang out  
**seongwoo** : OH I SEE DANIEL  
**seongwoo** : i must goo  
**seongwoo** : byebye  
**seongwoo** : tell me boutt ur book in th mornin

 **minhyun** : Ok  
**minhyun** : Talk ti you then.  
**minhyun** : To * Sorry.

**

Minhyunpal @optimushwang  
looks like this is the day i spontaneously combust. bye.

Minhyunpal @optimushwang  
Me? Liking someone? It's more likely than you think!

Minhyunpal @optimushwang  
Oomfs stop mocking me! I may actually have a chance here?

**

tinkyminky ami @glorypath  
gid i LUV PARTIES 

mina-ri @myomi  
dance majors having parties > everything else

hwani @jaehwan0527  
[video] SHIT IS LIT BROS

sangssi @lonecboy  
omg the turn out tonight is insane...so many girls from off campus :o

tinkyminky ami @glorypath  
[photo] cryptid pgoto of @ljh just comin to eat th cheetos

lee jihoon. @ljh  
if i'm getting dragged out to a party, might as well live my best life. @glorypath

jk #EUPHORIA @nochucominthru  
ngl the hoseoks rlly did it to us this time this party is fckin lit

kim hoe seok @hopeworld  
[photo] WE DID THIS DUDE @wonhoseok

lee hoe seok @wonhoseok  
[photo] HELL YEAH WE DID DUDE @hopeworld

haerin misses 5SOS @5sock  
everyone drink responsibly! any dumb shit you do may go on @seoulhighXPOSE

chan @nunbitchin  
seein who's drunk antics get exposed is the funniest part though :(( @5sock

Jac #SH @imaliltiredfellas  
It's their fault for getting drunk in the first place Sis! @5sock

seongwUoU @ongwu  
pour m another dricc officer! 

seongwUoU @ongwu  
thiss is so cnicce n everyone is so kindd    

seongwUoU @ongwu  
imm gnna go neet more ppls teeheee

euiwoong fan account @weloveeuiwoong  
He just tripped over a table #euiwoonglog

euiwoong says no to drugs @smile101  
imagine gettin called out by your own fanpage at a party no less

euiwoong says no to drugs @smile101  
i'm not even drunk! everyone around me looks smashed or high though oof

tinkyminky ami @glorypath  
they ALL drunk frllas

tinkyminky ami @glorypath  
FUN TIMES THO NGL

Anonymous :) @seoulhighXPOSE  
[photo] Here's today's set of party photos! 

lux • seoul high @kim_luxxnim  
photos leaked from the party  i wonder who of this time?

Hyerin C @hyechuu  
Hey, did you all see the photos from the party?? I'm still gasping

Hyerin C @hyechuu  
@hyechuu I can't believe that he finally found someone he likes, think of all the people he's rejected?

lainie SH @lainieseo  
did oomf actually kiss yhe cutest boy in our maths class?? im jealous wtf    

markie marker @makeurcolours  
Photos like this always get leaked... guess we got a new campus couple tho?

markie marker @makeurcolours  
Or even more scandalously...party one night stand??

sanha is tire @sanhasunshine  
why are junior high people linking me to the same post? qué

sanha is tire @sanhasunshine  
. oh my god

i am your God now @1004cheonsa  
is that whi i think it is in the party pics...wtf .

jie ♡ @taizhou_queen  
oh no

jie ♡ @taizhou_queen  
isn't that the boy that minhyun oppa...

Nayoung ♡ @stonenayoung  
Looks like it  @taizhou_queen

Aron - Big Friend Mood @caliaron  
What the actual fuck.

tinkyminky ami @glorypath  
im lit shakin cos im thsy angry rn @caliaron

Aron - Big Friend Mood @caliaron  
I don't even think /he/ knows about it yet. @glorypath

tinkyminky ami @glorypath  
r.. we tellin him nowe @caliaron

Baekho is friend @realbaekho  
We have to, he has every right to know @caliaron @glorypath

**

[ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴛʏ ᴅʀᴀᴍᴀ]

[ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ 8 ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

 **sungwoon** : .hey

 **daehwi** : why aren't onghyun here?

 **sungwoon** : uh

 **daniel** : is this abt...

 **sungwoon** : yh...

 **woojin** : hav we all seen th photo  
**woojin** : thats eat this is abt rite

 **daehwi** : the photo?

 **guanlin** : hello  
**guanlin** : it is really late  
**guanlin** : why the new chat?

 **sungwoon** : bc of th photos from the party  
**sungwoon** : hve u seen them

 **daniel** : 

 **jinyoung** : @seoulhighXPOSE posted them  
**jinyoung** : on twitter

 **daehwi** : oh  
**daehwi** : oh fuck... seongwoo hyung

 **woojin** : i s2g onghyun was a ghing tho

 **jinyoung** : weren't they dating...?  
**jinyoung** : they flirt all the time

 **jaehwan** : then y would ong hyung do this shit

 **daehwi** : i don't think they were dating  
**daehwi** : just flirting a lot  
**daehwi** : i guess it was playful?

 **jaehwan** : it easnt  
**jaehwan** : jfc minhyun LIKES him

 **jinyoung** : oh no

 **woojin** : thats just fcked up then aint it  
**woojin** : seongwoo hyung is a good guy tho  
**woojin** : he eouldnt...  
**woojin** : not on purpose

 **daniel** : ong hyung likes him too  
**daniel** : idk wat th photo is abt  
**daniel** : ive textdx him but no response

 **jisung** : I feel like we shouldn't pass judgement till we hear the entire thing...  
**jisung** : Neither have been online since earlier.

 **jaehwan** : god

 **daehwi** : we'll see what happens in the morning   
**daehwi** : there has to be some kind of reason for this

 **guanlin** : hopefully  
**guanlin** : it's worrying

 **sungwoon** : v worryin

 **daniel** : 

**

friend gang ♥ (5) - 12:15am.

 **aron** : .  
**aron** : Is everyone here?

 **minki** : yh

 **baekho** : Yeah

 **jonghyun** : Yeah.

 **minhyun** : Yes.  
**minhyun** : Is everything ok?

 **aron** :

 **minki** : minhyun  
**minki** : hav u not seen it

 **minhyun** : Seen what?  
**minhyun** : You haven't tried to prank me or some dumb shit like that, right?

 **minki** : no  
**minki** : this is srs

 **minhyun** : ...  
**minhyun** : Have you all sobered up?

 **jonghyun** : We didn't get that drunk in the first place.

 **minhyun** : Oh.  
**minhyun** : What's happened?

 **aron** : It's...  
**aron** : It's about Seongwoo.

 **minhyun** : ?  
**minhyun** : Is he alright?  
**minhyun** : Has something happened to him?  
**minhyun** : God, if he's hurt...

 **minki** : hes fine  
**minki** : for now :-)

 **jonghyun** : Minki.

 **minki** : i fckin mean it

 **minhyun** : Can someone tell me what's happened?

 **baekho** : Have you checked Twitter recently

 **minhyun** : No.  
**minhyun** : I've been reading most of the evening.

 **baekho** : Oh  
**baekho** : I guess that's better  
**baekho** : How do we

 **minki** : idk  
**minki** : i rly dnt know

 **minhyun** : Fuck, can one of you give me a straight answer as to what's happened?  
**minhyun** : I can't tell if you're trying to piss me off intentionally.

「ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴏɴɢʜʏᴜɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **jonghyun** : Photos from the party tonight surfaced online an hour or so ago.  
**jonghyun** : One of them was this one.  
**jonghyun** : It's...

 **minki** : seongwoos kissin some girl :-)  
**minki** : thats wats happenin

 **baekho** : Minhyun?

 **jonghyun** : Minhyun...?

 **minhyun** : Please tell me that's photoshopped.  
**minhyun** : Please

 **baekho** : It doesn't look photoshopped

 **aron** : We're sorry, Minhyun.  
**aron** : This is such a shitty thing for him to do.

 **minki** : extremely shitty  
**minki** : god

 **baekho** : Minhyun?  
**baekho** : Are you still there

 **jonghyun** : Minhyun, please  
**jonghyun** : Just say something...

 **minhyun** : I'm such a fucking idiot

 **minki** : no ur not  
**minki** : ur so smart

 **baekho** : ^^

 **minhyun** : No, I _have_  to be some kind of idiot  
**minhyun** : I should've realised that this was nothing to him from the start.  
**minhyun** : All we ever did was flirt.  
**minhyun** : I should've realised that it meant fuck all to him.  
**minhyun** : I can't believe I _actually_  thought I had a chance with him?  
**minhyun** : Of course not

 **baekho** : We all thought you had a chance with him  
**baekho** : You are not the idiot  
**baekho** : He is

 **aron** : He's more than idiotic for playing with your feelings like that.  
**aron** : This isn't on you, Minhyun. 

 **minhyun** : Things always end up like this though, don't they?  
**minhyun** : As soon as I decide to finally open up about shit, I find out it means nothing to them!  
**minhyun** : You'd think I'd be fucking used to it by now but I never am  
**minhyun** : I'm just such an idiot for even thinking he could've liked me back  
**minhyun** : For thinking anyone could like me without taking advantage of me  
**minhyun** : Just  
**minhyun** : God FUCKING DAMMIT

 **minki** : minhyun  
**minki** : ong seongwoo is a fckin dickweed  
**minki** : he doesnt deserve u  
**minki** : u arent an idiot

 **aron** : We all love you.  
**aron** : Men aren't shit sometimes and it sucks that it just had to be him this time.

 **baekho** : He's offline

 **minki** : o shit

 **aron** : Jonghyun.

 **jonghyun** : I'm with him now  
**jonghyun** : Don't worry  
**jonghyun** : He'll be okay.  
**jonghyun** : Promise. ♥

 **minki** : ty  
**minki** : tell him we luv him

 **jonghyun** : I will.

 **baekho** : 

**

there were no tears, no mumbled condolences or words of kindness.

jonghyun sat beside minhyun, gently rubbing circles into his best friends back without a word. they'd known each other for so long that he knew minhyun didn't care for uttered apologies or the like. things like that would be useless and jonghyun knew that well.

still, what he didn't know well enough was what to do in this situation.

minhyun sat still on his bed, staring at aimlessly at the wall. his expression remained unreadable but all the same, they both knew his mind was probably going 100 miles a minute in that moment. what hurt the most was that jonghyun knew he couldn't help out his friend the way he wanted to; minhyun was essentially dead to everything apart from his own mind at the moment. they'd gone through this too many times to count and yet it never got any better.

jonghyun stared at minhyun's expressionless face, trying to suppress a frown. would hide away from the world again? would he maybe give up on connections for the final time? would he leave behind the friends who spent so long pushing him to feel the way he does...convincing him to fall down the bottomless hole that is ong seongwoo? just what was minhyun thinking?

("you can cry. you can kick off and kick something. you can _react_  minhyun. please don't build up those walls again."

that's what he wanted to say. the words escaped jonghyun's throat though. they never did in these moments.)

instead, he continued rubbing silent shapes into the other's back. minhyun seemed temporarily content with this for now. that's all that mattered in the end.

**

Minhyunpal @optimushwang  
New concept of 2018 - People stop using me for my looks or my dad 

**

kim doyeon to: ong seongwoo. - 1:05am.

 **doyeon** : Oppa  
**doyeon** : Wake up  
**doyeon** : Oppa  
**doyeon** : The one time I actually need you  
**doyeon** : I swear to God  
**doyeon** : SEONGWOO OPPA

 **seongwoo** : hey  
**seongwoo** : its like 1am wtf is up

 **doyeon** : Have you not seen Twitter

 **seongwoo** : ngl ive benn nappin since i got bck  
**seongwoo** : why

 **doyeon** : Gosh ok  
**doyeon** : Someone posted a photo of you  
**doyeon** : It looks like you're kissing this girl

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : wtf?

「ᴋɪᴍ ᴅᴏʏᴇᴏɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **seongwoo** : wht the actual fuck is this  
**seongwoo** : nno  
**seongwoo** : i didnt kiss anyone wtf  
**seongwoo** : th fckin camera angle shit  
**seongwoo** : all i did eas speak to her omg  
**seongwoo** : i would never  
**seongwoo** : im crushin on MINHYUN FFS

 **doyeon** : About that  
**doyeon** : This is all over Student twitter  
**doyeon** : Everyone thinks you had some sort of one night stand with this girl

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : ffuckK

 **doyeon** : You need to talk to cute boy, seriously  
**doyeon** : Checking his twitter... I'm almost certain he knows  
**doyeon** : You need to sort this out oppa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream wanna one's spring breeze for good grades, skin and for onghwang to rejoice again uou


	30. orange mock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung: It's why he plays Neko Atsume daily
> 
> daniel: .that was our secret
> 
> ✿ orange mock → deceit, lies  
> ↳ with a life filled of lies and facades, who knows if there's any escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tws this chapter as far as i can see, correct me if i'm wrong though
> 
> not completely checked over because my laptop is bugging out sorry ♥

the swaggiest and baggiest @ddiyeon  
oh shit.

**

park siyeon to: hwang minhyun. - 8:08am.

 **siyeon** : hey bro  
**siyeon** : ur recent tweets  
**siyeon** : can i ask why u hate dad so much

 **minhyun** : Because he couldn't give two shits about us most of the time?

 **siyeon** : he's tryin  
**siyeon** : u know that

 **minhyun** : Really?  
**minhyun** : He doesn't speak to us 90% of the time!

 **siyeon** : :/ ig

 **minhyun** : Plus, I'm just tired of people constantly using me because of him.  
**minhyun** : The amount of people who have used us both because our father is high up in the world.  
**minhyun** : It happens so much.

 **siyeon** : true  
**siyeon** : i hate it too  
**siyeon** : but theres good ppl too  
**siyeon** : not everyones usin us for him  
**siyeon** : the ones that do never stay

 **minhyun** : But they still leave a mark, don't they?

 **siyeon** :  
**siyeon** : yeah.  
**siyeon** : thats not dads fault though bro  
**siyeon** : hes too busy w the school to realise this shit

 **minhyun** : He's too busy full stop.  
**minhyun** : I'm just tired of it, Siyeon.  
**minhyun** : He was barely there for us as children.  
**minhyun** : The only reminders we get of him is when people use us to get to him. :-)

 **siyeon** : its shitty i get that  
**siyeon** : i gotta run to class now ngl  
**siyeon** : dad does love us though  
**siyeon** : he has a funny way of showin it  
**siyeon** : when he did come bck tho, he made sure we knew that  
**siyeon** : he worries abt u alot

 **minhyun** : Of course he doesn't, he has no reason to.

 **siyeon** : oh trust me  
**siyeon** : he does  
**siyeon** : ill txt u later bro  
**siyeon** : idk whats happened w u  
**siyeon** : but the marks dont stay forever  
**siyeon** : ppl who mean alot to u now won't mean a lot to u forever  
**siyeon** : especially if they pull shit like that  
**siyeon** : you're too good to keep ppl like that in ur heart broski  
**siyeon** : remember that Or Else  
**siyeon** : ciao i gotta dance

 **minhyun** : Thanks. I'll think about it.  
**minhyun** : Bye sis.  
**minhyun** : Love you.

 **siyeon** : aww love u too bro  
**siyeon** : we all do 

**

the swaggiest and baggiest @ddiyeon  
some men just ain't shit hunnies

chaewon loves taeyeon @mintfairie  
that's just how it is @ddiyeon

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kang daniel - 9:10am.  
↳ gd mornin

kang daniel - 9:11am.  
↳ .i just rembered last nite nvm its a sad mornin

park woojin - 9:20am.  
↳ [photo] so like...whats gnna happen now fellas

kim jaehwan - 9:22am.  
↳ MORNIN i think sewoon is dead

kim jaehwan - 9:24am.  
↳ [video] he isnt wakin up,,,??

kim jaehwan - 9:25am.  
↳ [photo] me, rememberin th drama of lsst nite: [SLEEP]

lee daehwi - 9:47am.  
↳ 

**

maybe ill be tracer @jjeojang  
...it feels wrong to tell everyone now lmao

daehwi-ah ♡♡ @magumagus  
lets just pray that ******** sort out their issues! @jjeojang 

so(nozo)mi tojo @somsomi0309  
tea?  @magumagus

daehwi-ah ♡♡ @magumagus  
i'll dm you! @somsomi0309

**

park woojin to: park jihoon. - 9:50am.

 **woojin** : dude

 **jihoon** : hey  
**jihoon** : ur up @ this time?

 **woojin** : BITCH ur _ALIVE_?

 **jihoon** : sadly, yes  
**jihoon** : i confronted god head on  
**jihoon** : i asked him to send me to heaven  
**jihoon** : "remember when i wanted to be tracer" he said  
**jihoon** : but i was already tracer  
**jihoon** : im not allowed into heaven anymore  
**jihoon** : plus it aint my time yet anyway

 **woojin** :   
**woojin** : i meant online dude  
**woojin** : youve been awol  
**woojin** : we missed u on the gc  
**woojin** : i missed u :((

 **jihoon** : i missed u too :(((  
**jihoon** : i'm kinda back now  
**jihoon** : i might now show it  
**jihoon** : but ya boi was goin thru a lot  
**jihoon** : still kinda am but that's how it be sometimes

 **woojin** : we realised  
**woojin** : do u feel a lil better now tho

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : tonnes better ngl

 **woojin** : thx god  
**woojin** : missed my bezzie mate on the gc 

 **jihoon** : ill try n talk more  
**jihoon** : tho the gc is a lil wild atm

 **woojin** : oof yh  
**woojin** : the onghwang drama  
**woojin** : u gotta talk tho  
**woojin** : ur the life of th party  
**woojin** : ur presence guides us

 **jihoon** : park woojin i will die for u

 **woojin** : you will.

 **jihoon** : fool. i cannot die  
**jihoon** : i hav the power of god and anime on my side

 **woojin** : anime isnt real and religin is a social construct

 **jihoon** : goku just texted me n told me ur a fuckin idiot explain THAT

 **woojin** : why goku

 **jihoon** : hes anime  
**jihoon** : hes been to heaven too

 **woojin** : how im tryin to be

 **jihoon** : which one

 **woojin** : yes

 **jihoon** : i can help you

 **woojin** : ...wat

 **jihoon** : becoming anime  
**jihoon** : going to heaven  
**jihoon** : i can do both  
**jihoon** : for the small price of money

 **woojin** : i am Broke

 **jihoon** : 

**woojin** :  i missed _THIS_ JIHOON  
**woojin** : ur such a godsend

 **jihoon** : no, u

 **woojin** : i mean it!  
**woojin** : in all srsness  
**woojin** : if u evr shut urself from za warudo like the past few days  
**woojin** : reach out to someone pwease  
**woojin** : fuck it id run tf outta music classes 4 u

 **jihoon** : ima try  
**jihoon** : i rlly will  
**jihoon** : things are alot better now

 **woojin** : thank god  
**woojin** : it better dtay like thst

 **jihoon** : hopefully  
**jihoon** : same goes for u

 **woojin** : hopefully x2

 **jihoon** : definitely *

 **woojin** : wanna go get breakfast tgther

 **jihoon** : fuck yeah  
**jihoon** : ngl tho ive spent the past week dead so i look like a wreck

woojin: ive spent th past 18 yrs of my life ded **bitch** u think ur special?

 **jihoon** : daehwi says im special

 **woojin** : daehwi ssid i look like a cabbagepatch kid

 **jihoon** : so, hes a trusted source  
**jihoon** : glad we could clarify this! 

 **woojin** : stfu golly boy  
**woojin** : waitin outside th dorms for u

 **jihoon** : im gonna walk extra slow but aight

 **woojin** : bitch

 **jihoon** : bitchin' *

**

kang daniel to: ong seongwoo. - 10:58am.

 **daniel** : hyung  
**daniel** : u up?

 **seongwoo** : yh  
**seongwoo** : god

 **daniel** : can i just b blunt here

 **seongwoo** : yh go ahead

 **daniel** : the photo  
**daniel** : wtf

 **seongwoo** : we arent kissin  
**seongwoo** : i s2g that isnt wat was happening  
**seongwoo** : we were talkin abt maths stuff together  
**seongwoo** : the photo is just a fcked up angle

 **daniel** : who even is she

 **seongwoo** : somethin seolhyun maybe?  
**seongwoo** : seola?  
**seongwoo** : IDK  
**seongwoo** : but i didnt kiss her  
**seongwoo** : i fckin swear by it  
**seongwoo** : i wouldnt  
**seongwoo** : plz believe me daniel

 **daniel** : i do  
**daniel** : u wouldnt lie about this i know that  
**daniel** : the photo angle does look dodgy af

 **seongwoo** : it is  
**seongwoo** : i wasnt even that drunk last nite either  
**seongwoo** : i dont even like girls  
**seongwoo** : im literally gay

 **daniel** : i get that  
**daniel** : the photo just looks real  
**daniel** : ik it isnt  
**daniel** : evryone else thinks it is tho

 **seongwoo** : evryone else.

 **daniel** : yes

 **seongwoo** : so that means

 **daniel** : ...

 **seongwoo** : FUCK  
**seongwoo** : minhyun  
**seongwoo** : no

 **daniel** : yeah  
**daniel** : he posted some...  
**daniel** : some cryptic depressin shit last night  
**daniel** : ngl hyung

 **seongwoo** : fuck  
**seongwoo** : this wasnt suposed to happen  
**seongwoo** : i _like_  minhyun  
**seongwoo** : nobody else  
**seongwoo** : just him  
**seongwoo** : wtf do i do

 **daniel** : can i b real again

 **seongwoo** : yh

 **daniel** : abt minhyun hyung  
**daniel** : he seems p upset  
**daniel** : very upset actually  
**daniel** : we all think  
**daniel** : or kno  
**daniel** : minhyun hyung likes u

 **seongwoo** : wait WHAT  
**seongwoo** : SHIT

 **seongwoo** : plz say sike

 **daniel** : why?  
**daniel** : u like him

 **seongwoo** : if he likes me tho then this is evn worse  
**seongwoo** : ive hurt him badly havent i

 **daniel** : hes hurt yeah  
**daniel** : but this is all a misunderstandin  
**daniel** : a shitty one  
**daniel** : but still one  
**daniel** : he doesnt kno that tho  
**daniel** : nobody does

 **seongwoo** : fuck  
**seongwoo** : i gotta tell the gc

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : u can tell minhyun hyung there too  
**daniel** : so dw too much hyung

 **seongwoo** : i feel like i gotta  
**seongwoo** : idk why

 **daniel** : theyll understand  
**daniel** : so will minhyun hyung  
**daniel** : ok?

 **seongwoo** : ok  
**seongwoo** : i hope anyway...

 

**

aing aron @caliaron  
There has to be an actual explanation for this though.

Onibhyun @pockyjr  
Until then, I'm prepared to throw the fuck down! @caliaron

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 11:27am.

「ʜᴡᴀɴɢ ᴍɪɴʜʏᴜɴ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ」

 **woojin** : oh fck

 **guanlin** : hyung left 

 **seongwoo** : shit

 **jaehwan** : HYUNG  
**jaehwan** : WTF

 **seongwoo** : wait  
**seongwoo** : lemme explain plz  
**seongwoo** : this isnt wat u tnink

 **jisung** : So there is an explanation

 **guanlin** : yay possibly

 **daniel** : is evryone here  
**daniel** : ngl i think we all gotya b here for this

 **jihoon** : hey

 **jisung** : Oh, Jihoon?

 **daniel** : ur back

 **jihoon** : hey x2

 **woojin** : 

 **sungwoon** : yoo  
**sungwoon** : minhyun left???!!

 **seongwoo** : he did

 **sungwoon** : YA  
**sungwoon** : ONG SEONGWOO  
**sungwoon** : EXPLAIN URSELF

 **daehwi** : materialising out of the blue, it's me  
**daehwi** : @seongwoo :/

 **jinyoung** : ://  
**jinyoung** : what actually happened hyung

 **seongwoo** : aight  
**seongwoo** : just wanna start off w  
**seongwoo** : i like minhyun  
**seongwoo** : a fuckload

 **guanlin** : you do?

 **woojin** : 

**seongwoo** : i do  
**seongwoo** : god how couldnt i  
**seongwoo** : minhyuns amazin

 **jaehwan** : so y  
**jaehwan** : why tf would u kiss soneone else

 **daniel** : he didnt

 **seongwoo** : i didnt  
**seongwoo** : i swear

 **daehwi** : is it photoshopped?

 **jisung** : The lengths college students go to for drama, Christ...

 **seongwoo** : it isnt  
**seongwoo** : its just taken @ at a bad angle  
**seongwoo** : me n her were talkin at the tkme abt maths or some shit  
**seongwoo** : thats all  
**seongwoo** : we didnt kiss

 **sungwoon** : u sure?

 **seongwoo** : certain  
**seongwoo** : i wasnt that drunk  
**seongwoo** : i remember last nite  
**seongwoo** : we didnt kiss n i kno that for a fsct  
**seongwoo** : im gay  
**seongwoo** : for MINHYUN

 **woojin** : valid OP  
**woojin** : dnt think he knows thst tho

 **daehwi** : he _definitely_  doesn't know  
**daehwi** : hence why he's left the chat

 **jaehwan** : yh

 **seongwoo** : i nevrr wanted to hurt him  
**seongwoo** : he means so much to me honestly  
**seongwoo** : i s2g thid wasnt intentional

 **jisung** : I can't speak for everyone else  
**jisung** : I believe you

 **jinyoung** : i think we all believe you  
**jinyoung** : hopefully

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : ur bein genuine

 **jihoon** : anyone else wanna beat whoever spread the photo or nah

 **sungwoon** : y e s

 **daniel** : its fcked up

 **jaehwan** : very  
**jaehwan** : whaddaya gon do hyung

 **daehwi** : you've been really honest here  
**daehwi** : why not transfer that onto minhyun hyung?

 **guanlin** : please do  
**guanlin** : confess

 **seongwoo** : eould he even listen

 **woojin** : um?  
**woojin** : yes?!?!  
**woojin** : boy he LIKES u

 **jinyoung** : you like each other  
**jinyoung** : go and be happy  
**jinyoung** : explain all of this to him

 **sungwoon** : hes th most ratiomal one here anyways

 **seongwoo** : ur rite  
**seongwoo** : i just fear that  
**seongwoo** : idk  
**seongwoo** : wat if this is it  
**seongwoo** : wat if he doesnt like me after this

 **jisung** : Hey, don't say that.

 **daniel** : utter bs  
**daniel** : ofc hell still like u  
**daniel** : its _you_  hyung  
**daniel** : u and minhyun hyung are already weirdass soulmates  
**daniel** : this isnt gnna make him give up on his feelings  
**daniel** : especially after a day  
**daniel** : u gotta go for it  
**daniel** : u rlly like him right?

 **seongwoo** : definitely

 **daniel** : then GO FOR IT  
**daniel** : tell him the sitch n how u feel  
**daniel** : its minhyun hyung  
**daniel** : hell understand  
**daniel** : plus he trusts you  
**daniel** : he opened up to u more than anyone  
**daniel** : he wouldnt give up on that so quick

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : daniel...

 **jaehwan** : jfc jisung hyung rlly did mature him

 **daniel** : ive always been mature!! 

 **jisung** : It's true, he has  
**jisung** : It's why he plays Neko Atsume daily

 **daniel** : .that was our _secret_  
**daniel** _:_ hope onghwang nvr turn out likw this

 **seongwoo** : onghwang?

 **daehwi** : they won't if seongwoo hyung doesn't step up!

 **jaehwan** : hmmmMMM @seongwoo

 **seongwoo** : i  
**seongwoo** : ill do it

 **guanlin** : yes hyung!  
**guanlin** : bring minhyun hyung back!

 **daniel** : youll be fine  
**daniel** : if u need help consult us 

 **sungwoon** : u got this dude

 **seongwoo** : thank  
**seongwoo** : im gnna go  
**seongwoo** : think abt this for a bit  
**seongwoo** : thx tho guys  
**seongwoo** : srsly i luv u

 **daehwi** : he l*ves us

 **jihoon** : l*ve? reciprocated  
**jihoon** : let's get this bread hyung

 **woojin** : bread = hwang minhyun

 **jaehwan** : thats how it b

 **seongwoo** : i will

 **guanlin** :   
**guanlin** : good luck!

 **jisung** : We await the third couple of the gc :-D

 **woojin** : hell YH WE DO

**

Minhyunpal @optimushwang  
I've been lying in bed for the past hour, just staring at the ceiling.

Minhyunpal @optimushwang  
I'm just going to stay like this. It's not like it matters anyway.

jihan stop bullying me @daeguschoi  
check your texts  @optimushwang

**

choi seungcheol to: hwang minhyun. - 1:02pm.

 **seungcheol** : hey minhyun  
**seungcheol** : you're gonna be ok

 **minhyun** : Am I?  
**minhyun** : I _liked_  him, Cheol.  
**minhyun** : I've been used before but never by someone I cared about this much.  
**minhyun** : I know I'll get over him eventually,  
**minhyun** : But that isn't coming any time soon.

 **seungcheol** : i get that  
**seungcheol** : just remember we all love u  
**seungcheol** : just ask and we'll all come and shower you in love 

 **minhyun** : Thanks.  
**minhyun** : I'm ok alone for now.

 **seungcheol** : that's alright  
**seungcheol** : the offer is always there though  
**seungcheol** : have you got classes today?

 **minhyun** : No.

 **seungcheol** : rest in for the day  
**seungcheol** : don't let this take over your mind  
**seungcheol** : you're stronger than that

 **minhyun** : I wish.  
**minhyun** : Thank you though.  
**minhyun** : You're a good friend.

 **seungcheol** : nah, you are  
**seungcheol** : take care of urself minhyun

 **minhyun** : You too. 

**

guanlin (υ´• ﻌ •`υ) @guanlinxD  
the drama is still here 

jinyoung ♡♡ @urfavebae  
honestly, i am /dreading/ maths lectures with them @guanlinxD

guanlin (υ´• ﻌ •`υ) @guanlinxD  
i'll pray for you! @urfavebae

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 3:16pm.

 **seongwoo** : minhyun  
**seongwoo** : im so srry abt all of this shit  
**seongwoo** : i never wsnted to hurt u  
**seongwoo** : i would never intend to pull thst kinda shit  
**seongwoo** : u dnt have to respond but just let me explain plz  
**seongwoo** : i wasnt that drunk last nite n i swear by that  
**seongwoo** : the photo is taken at a bad angle  
**seongwoo** : me n that girl didnt kiss  
**seongwoo** : shes in our maths lectures sometimes  
**seongwoo** : we were talkin abt class work n joking abt it, thats all  
**seongwoo** : there was no kissing or flirtin or anything like that  
**seongwoo** : our faces were close bc we were talking i swear  
**seongwoo** : whoever took th photo knows that, its just drama for them  
**seongwoo** : i wouldnt kiss anyone else anyway  
**seongwoo** : minhyun, i like u  
**seongwoo** : i like u a fuckload  
**seongwoo** : ur so beautiful and genuine  
**seongwoo** : everythin about u makes me feel actuslly happy and i hate to think ive upset u bc of this  
**seongwoo** : idk how u feel but i know how i do  
**seongwoo** : u mean a lot to me

 **minhyun** : You can cut the bullshit, you know.

 **seongwoo** : minhyun?  
**seongwoo** : its not bullshit  
**seongwoo** : the photo isnt what it looks like  
**seongwoo** : i _do_  like u  
**seongwoo** : seriously

 **minhyun** : No you don't.  
**minhyun** : You know, I can't believe how dumb I was to actually believe you ever liked me.  
**minhyun** : All that flirting and leading me on, and for what?  
**minhyun** : Even if you didn't kiss that girl, everything else between us was just a joke to you, wasn't it?  
**minhyun** : It's an actual pisstake because you did it so much and so convincingly.  
**minhyun** : To the point I actually fell for it?  
**minhyun** : Was it just some kind of fun for you or what?  
**minhyun** : Playing with my heart and leading me on?

 **seongwoo** : what the fuck  
**seongwoo** : i wasnt joking  
**seongwoo** : ive _never_  joked about how i feel abt u  
**seongwoo** : i wouldnt do that  
**seongwoo** : why dont u believe me?

 **minhyun** : Because nobody ever likes _me_  
**minhyun** : People only use me for my father or my dumb naivety  
**minhyun** : I'm not letting that happen to me again!  
**minhyun** : GOODBYE.

**

seongwUoU @ongwu  
.oh

Minhyunpal @optimushwang  
Maybe I said too much.

Minhyunpal @optimushwang  
Scratch that: I definitely said too much.

handsome aegyo king @kingofgoyang  
nyall r still wildin out i see...

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 3:45pm.

 **seongwoo** : so  
**seongwoo** : we spoke

 **jihoon** : oof

 **jaehwan** : wat happened

 **seongwoo** : it didnt go well  
**seongwoo** : i told him evrythin  
**seongwoo** : he said some stuff

 **daniel** : what kinda stuff

 **seongwoo** : can i just b blunt w it

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : that'd be easier ngl

 **jisung** : Go ahead. 

 **seongwoo** : he didnt believe me  
**seongwoo** : not properly anuway  
**seongwoo** : minhyun tkled abt ppl only using him for his dad  
**seongwoo** : he said i probably wasnt amy different  
**seongwoo** : he kept accusin me of playing w his heart and shit  
seongwoo: idk

 **sungwoon** : well  
**sungwoon** : thats heavy

 **jaehwan** : n rlly concernin

 **sungwoon** : o yh, def

 **jihoon** : that's bad

 **jinyoung** : :<

 **jisung** : Are you alright, Seongwoo?

 **seongwoo** : no  
**seongwoo** : i just feel guilty ig

 **daniel** : why tho

 **seongwoo** : this entire situstion  
**seongwoo** : its opened ip all this angst n shit  
**seongwoo** : stuff that wasnt an issue w him bfore  
**seongwoo** : ive just msde him feel like shit

 **jinyoung** : unintentionally

 **jisung** : This is only just become an issue?

 **seongwoo** : yeah

 **sungwoon** : he always got wierd when we mentioned his dad tho  
**sungwoon** : dnt think this isa sudden thing

 **jihoon** : ^^  
**jihoon** : it probably triggered it more but like  
**jihoon** : this is probably something that minhyun hyung's always felt

 **seongwoo** : he did say thst he wasnt gnna let himself get usef again

 **jinyoung** : again

 **daniel** : _...again_

 **jisung** : That explains it then, somewhat  
**jisung** : He's been used like this before.  
**jisung** : We can't blame him for feeling like it was bound to happen again

 **seongwoo** : god  
**seongwoo** : i never esnted to make him hurt likee this  
**seongwoo** : or at all

 **sungwoon** : we kno that  
**sungwoon** : deep down so does he

 **jinyoung** : it's sad he's felt like this for so long and we didn't know  
**jinyoung** : but you have the chance to talk to him @seongwoo

 **seongwoo** : sis i think hes done w me

 **jihoon** : not if you talk it out properly  
**jihoon** : both of you

 **jaehwan** : minhyunnie hyung hasnt given up on u  
**jaehwan** : he wouldnt

 **jisung** : Honestly, now that you know more about why Minhyun is feeling like this, talking with him may be a lot easier.  
**jisung** : You aren't using him for his father's power in society  
**jisung** : You like him for him

 **daniel** : u just gotta get him yo understand that!

 **jisung** : ^^

 **seongwoo** : ik  
**seongwoo** : im rlly concerned atm tho

 **sungwoon** : arent we all

 **jinyoung** : hyung has a good support system around him though  
**jinyoung** : he's safe  
**jinyoung** : please just talk to him when you're ready hyung

 **jihoon** : soon plz

 **jaehwan** : ^^ big mood  
**jaehwan** : he rlly cares abt u

 **seongwoo** : ik  
**seongwoo** : he said he likes me

 **sungwoon** : 

**jaehwan** : _WELL THERR WE GO_

 **jisung** : You two _really_  need to talk things out.

 **jinyoung** : you can do it

 **seongwoo** : i will  
**seongwoo** : just gimme time  
**seongwoo** : im a bit  
**seongwoo** : not therr rn

 **jihoon** : that's valid OP

 **jisung** : When you're ready, Seongwoo.  
**jisung** : We're all here for you

 **sungwoon** : fck YH we are  
**sungwoon** : u got a frend in th 9 of us  
**sungwoon** : 10 wen minhyun returns

 **seongwoo** : ill talk w minhyun soon  
**seongwoo** : i gotta think abt jow to do it n what im gonna say  
**seongwoo** : thx guys tho

 **jinyoung** : np :>

 **jaehwan** : anutime hyung

 **daniel** : minhyuns gnna be fine  
**daniel** : u two Will b fine  
**daniel** : all of us r gonna be ok

 **jisung** : Speak it into existence, Niel 

 **jihoon** : hopefully 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

park woojin - 6:07pm.  
↳ [video] th tl is sad rn so heres a vid of me facetimin my lil sis

park woojin - 6:14pm.  
↳ [video] my talenged lil sis park soohyun        

**

agony hwan @jaehwan0527  
*intense sighin spunds*

agony hwan @jaehwan0527  
im a worried hooman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> few things -
> 
> 1) i know with december coming up soon, things in the fandom are heating up loads. why fight when we can appreciate the time we still have with wanna one...yknow?  
> 2) i am going to fight pledis and c9 with my own bare hands; whilst they are big side characters in this story and all, please support pristin and good day because their own companies do not  
> 3) wanna one are gonna be on amigo tv and knowing bros again :D


	31. tansies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehwan: listen to me when i say this hyung  
> jaehwan: let urself be loved hwang minhyun!
> 
> ✿ tansies → neglect, resistance  
> ↳ when others neglect our feelings, we tend to do it to ourselves. the consequences are usually dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels shorter but a lot happens in the next chapter so hold on hunnies!

agony hwan @jaehwan0527  
*MORE INYENSE WORRIED SPUNDS*

agony hwan @jaehwan0527  
aight im done

**

kim jaehwan to: hwang minhyun. - 8:02pm.

 **jaehwan** : evenin hyung

 **minhyun** : Hello.

 **jaehwan** : lets talk  
**jaehwan** : actully nah  
**jaehwan** : ima talk @ u  
**jaehwan** : ok? ok

 **minhyun** : You're not giving me much choice here, Jaehwan.

 **jaehwan** : ik  
**jaehwan** : but u aint gnna listen to me otherwise  
**jaehwan** : just listen ok?

 **minhyun** : Alright then.

 **jaehwan** : u left our chst  
**jaehwan** : ( _we all miss u loads btw_ )  
**jaehwan** : ik its bc of evrything w ong hyung and thats valid  
**jaehwan** : but dont tnink for even a momemt that he doesnt care about u  
**jaehwan** : just

「ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴀᴇʜᴡᴀɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」  
「ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴀᴇʜᴡᴀɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」  
「ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴀᴇʜᴡᴀɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」  
「ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴀᴇʜᴡᴀɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」  
「ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴀᴇʜᴡᴀɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」  
「ᴋɪᴍ ᴊᴀᴇʜᴡᴀɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **jaehwan** : thos are ss from after u left  
**jaehwan** : he likes u hyung  
**jaehwan** : has for a while now  
**jaehwan** : hes never used u or even thought abt it  
**jaehwan** : he explains evrythin in those ss  
**jaehwan** : ong seongwoo likes u  
**jaehwan** : he cares abt u so much its obvious  
**jaehwan** : u arent an idiot bc the feeling is mutual hyung  
**jaehwan** : _he likes u_  
**jaehwan** : we like u!  
**jaehwan** : listen to me when i say this hyung  
**jaehwan** : let urself be loved hwang minhyun!

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : That's a lot to take in.

 **jaehwan** : u still w me?

 **minhyun** : Yeah  
**minhyun** : Of course.  
**minhyun** : Sorry, it's just...

 **jaehwan** :  ts ok hyung

 **minhyun** : It's a lot.  
**minhyun** : I feel bad for putting him in this situation now.

 **jaehwan** : its ok hyung srsly  
**jaehwan** : do u wanna tlk abt it

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : It's a long story.

 **jaehwan** : i hav all the time in the world  
**jaehwan** : especally 4 u dude ykno that

 **minhyun** : Ok.  
**minhyun** : I guess I should explain.  
**minhyun** : My family is sort of...high up in society?  
**minhyun** : My father is the principal of this school and pretty much runs the board of education in Seoul, amongst other things.  
**minhyun** : I didn't realise it back then, but a lot of people know who the Hwang-Parks are.  
**minhyun** : A lot of people...  
**minhyun** : A lot of people tried to get close to me and my sister Siyeon, thinking that they'd be able to get close to father.  
**minhyun** : I, personally, had people my age become my friend just so they could get their parents higher in society by sucking up to my father.  
**minhyun** : This  
**minhyun** : This happened several times.  
**minhyun** : Since then, I guess I've found it hard to trust people getting to know me?  
**minhyun** : Anyone can use you for their own selfish benefit, regardless of how much they say they care for you.  
**minhyun** : I thought Seongwoo was one of them yesterday.

 **jaehwan** : hyung :(

 **minhyun** : I know he isn't now.  
**minhyun** : I think.

 **jaehwan** : u _know_  
**jaehwan** : none of us gnna use u  
**jaehwan** : ur more thsn that  
**jaehwan** : those ppl r shitty but not evryone who wants to get cpose to u are gnna be a that

 **minhyun** : I know that.  
**minhyun** : I _should_  know that.  
**minhyun** : It's complicated.

 **jaehwan** : i get that  
**jaehwan** : but we like u for u  
**jaehwan** : not ur parents or ur infleunce™  
**jaehwan** : we like hwang minhyun  
**jaehwan** : end of

 **minhyun** : Thank you.  
**minhyun** : Only some people bothered to get to know the real me, you know?

 **jaehwan** : ong seongwoo was one of them ppls!  
**jaehwan** : WE ALL ARE  
**jaehwan** : u r such a dude  
**jaehwan** : u make us all smile n u provide the gc with an actual braincell  
**jaehwan** : we all luv and carr abt u loads  
**jaehwan** : we wouldnt be our dumbass group w/o u  
**jaehwan** : u are loved as u are minhyun hyung  
**jaehwan** : we luv u for u  
**jaehwan** : u are such an amazing guy n friend above all  
**jaehwan** : a best friend even  
**jaehwan** : god knows how many tiems youve helped me  
**jaehwan** : u r a very much loved hooman

 **minhyun** : Jaehwan...

 **jaehwan** : PLUS my luv life flopped n im still sad af abt it  
**jaehwan** : not bouta let u flop like this bitch 

 **minhyun** : This is still so much to take in.

 **jaehwan** : take it in!  
**jaehwan** : let it sink in we wuv u  
**jaehwan** : n that ur feelings are reciprocated  
**jaehwan** : when thst happens, u will know whst to do hyung

 **minhyun** : I will?

 **jaehwan** : o trust me  
**jaehwan** : u will 

**

puddingbread fanatic @sewoon_j  
who the fuck is jaehwan angrily texting this time? ...gosh

a ray of light @realdefdanik  
maybe jaehwan angry txtin is a sign?

♡ jihoon ♡ @jjeojang  
a sign? @realdefdanik 

Yoon "The Sun" Jisung @yoonfairy  
You watched Game Theory ONCE. Stop this @realdefdanik @jjeojang

a ray of light @realdefdanik  
pssht...my own bf as a nonbeliever...call me when toby foxx reveals sans IS really ness @yoonfairy @jjeojang

**

friend gang ♥ (5) - 9:10pm.

 **minhyun** : Guys.

 **baekho** : Hey

 **minki** : heya

 **minhyun** : I know it's a lot to ask at this time,  
**minhyun** : Can we skype?  
**minhyun** : I've learnt some stuff about the situation and honestly? I'm so fucking stressed.

 **aron** : It's not too late dw.  
**aron** : I'm free to skype.

 **baekho** : Sure  
**baekho** : Always happy to skype you guys

 **jonghyun** : It's _never_  too much to ask, Minhyun.  
**jonghyun** : Of course 

 **minki** : lets go skype nation

 **minhyun** : Thank you guys, seriously.

**

jailbreak (3) - 11:17pm.

 **daehwi** : hey br♡s  
**daehwi** : the group chat name is stale now

[ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ɢʀᴏᴜᴘ ᴄʜᴀᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ "ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴇ ɢᴏ ɢᴀʏs"]

 **jinyoung** : rounding the corner with a bunch of gays

 **daehwi** : manhattan can you handle it?

 **jinyoung** : out of curiosity  
**jinyoung** : are we telling the others  
**jinyoung** : about us

 **jihoon** : there's a lot going on with the group ngl

 **daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : it'd be lost in the onghwang drama  
**daehwi** : so probably not yet

 **jinyoung** : true  
**jinyoung** : i'm praying that'll end soon

 **jihoon** : maths class is gonna be ace™ with the 3 of you

 **jinyoung** : i have maths lectures TOMORROW  
**jinyoung** : fear mode activated

 **daehwi** : you'll live!  
**daehwi** : you have to

 **jihoon** : if you die So Do We

 **jinyoung** : no  
**jinyoung** : don't say that

 **daehwi** : that's just life  
**daehwi** : c'est la vie as the French say

 **jinyoung** : oh wait actually  
**jinyoung** : we are telling them in general, right?

 **daehwi** : what do you mean?

 **jinyoung** : like  
**jinyoung** : sorry to throw you under the bus jihoon hyung  
**jinyoung** : but i know you've been worrying about it

 **jihoon** : oh

 **daehwi** : we don't have to tell the others if you don't want to  
**daehwi** : they may react kinda big

 **jihoon** : no  
**jihoon** : they deserve to know  
**jihoon** : plus it wouldn't be fair for y'all to hide it

 **jinyoung** : i guess so

 **daehwi** : we won't force it out of you  
**daehwi** : but is there a reason why you're finding it so hard?

 **jinyoung** : sexuality crises are difficult things cutie

 **daehwi** : i came out the womb gay  
**daehwi** : doctor diagnosed me as such  
**daehwi** : i wouldn't know, sorry

 **jihoon** : there is  
**jihoon** : a reason  
**jihoon** : but  
**jihoon** : ,,,

 **daehwi** : we can talk about it another time dw  
**daehwi** : just know we love you loads

 **jinyoung** : ^^  
**jinyoung** : now we have to think of a petname for you  
**jinyoung** : cutie, lovie and...

 **daehwi** : hyung give us ideas

 **jihoon** : uh  
**jihoon** : idm?  
**jihoon** : u don't have to call me hyung though

 **jinyoung** : you're letting us drop formalities?

 **daehwi** : jihoon  
**daehwi** : oof i feel powerful

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : i don't mind

 **jinyoung** : :>  
**jinyoung** : our jihoon

 **daehwi** : our jihoon ♡

 **jihoon** : you're rlly gonna make me bust an uwu at this time

 **daehwi** : mayhaps

 **jinyoung** : "an uwu busted is an uwu well earned"

 **jihoon** : who said that

 **jinyoung** : God

 **jihoon** : valid.

 **daehwi** : we should all try to think of a petname for jihoon together  
**daehwi** : maybe in our room  
**daehwi** : over, let's say, soda and a movie?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : is this your way of invitin me there

 **daehwi** : 

 **jinyoung** : stay the night here ~

 **jihoon** : well  
**jihoon** : i can't say no can i

 **daehwi** : you always have a choice  
**daehwi** : seriously

 **jihoon** : alright  
**jihoon** : i'll be there in a minute

 **jinyoung** : boyfriend? acquired

 **daehwi** : emotions unyoted  
**daehwi** : we goin  cuddles my loves!

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lee daehwi - 1:25am.  
↳ [photo] goodnight from us  ft. cuddles from jihoon hyung and jinyoung

**

park woojin to: lee daehwi. - 1:30am.

 **woojin** : just kno  
**woojin** : if it wasnt fr lal the drama goin on  
**woojin** : id b all up in ur dms askin bout that status update  
**woojin** : cuddlin jinyoung AND jihoon

 **daehwi** : and what of it?

 **woojin** : u brat...  
**woojin** : gdnight tho hwi

 **daehwi** : good night woojin 

**

Minhyun @optimushwang  
I fucked up.

**

shiba guan @guanlinxD  
good morning

shiba guan @guanlinxD  
those notes again...

daehwi-ah ♡♡ @magumagus  
GOD DAMMIT GUANLIN TEXT THE FUCKING BOY ALREADY @guanlinxD

shiba guan @guanlinxD  
STOP SHOUTING AT ME!!! @magumagus

shiba guan @guanlinxD  
oh. shouting fight @ daehwi stopped. that tweet :(

daehwi-ah ♡♡ @magumagus  
oh god i didn't even see it till now...

**

the worlds daughter @yoodaeng  
plz tell me that tweet is positive

d girl @dodaeng  
Hopefully...it doesn't seem like it tho @yoodaeng

**

handsome aegyo king @kingofgoyang  
current mood: fckon exhausteedd

agony hwan @jaehwan0527  
want me t pop in? @kingofgoyang

handsome aegyo king @kingofgoyang  
god plz do @jaehwan0527

**

Minhyun @optimushwang  
What exactly am I supposed to do now?

Minhyun @optimushwang  
The obvious answers seem too difficult. I hate this.

**

the swaggiest and baggiest @ddiyeon  
@.everyone askin me about my bros tweets: idk what hes on about. i never do!!!

**

jang moonbok to: ong seongwoo. - 11:15am.

 **moonbok** : hey  
**moonbok** : look idk th ins and outs of whats happened but  
**moonbok** : do u want som hot chocolate?  
**moonbok** : i bought an extra one n its got ur name on it

 **seongwoo** : sure  
**seongwoo** : thanks dude

 **moonbok** : anytime ong  
**moonbok** : anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit random but i can't actually think of a petname for jihoon so if you have any ideas, drop them down in the comments. ♥ see you next time!


	32. mayflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung: a lil baby boi
> 
> sungwoon: thos babie cheeks,,
> 
> jisung: That Ellen experience
> 
> minhyun: It can only be Park Jihoon!
> 
> ✿ mayflower → i love you back  
> ↳ love, in all its forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings;  
> tw// homophobia (texts between jihoon and yeseul, jihoon talking about his life on the gc)  
> tw// implied child abuse (gc texts when jihoon is talking about his life)  
> tw// ptsd attack (text between daniel and jisung) - i'm not sure if this one is tagged correctly so please correct me if it's wrong.
> 
> not sure if i've missed anything here

hwang minhyun to: ong seongwoo. - 8:30am.

 **minhyun** : Hi Seongwoo.  
**minhyun** : I know it's been a while but you deserve a proper explanation.  
**minhyun** : I'm sorry for the things I said before and not believing you straight away.  
**minhyun** : I've had the situation explained to me again and I understand the photo was just taken at a horrible angle that wasn't in your favour.  
**minhyun** : I should've believed you Seongwoo. I'm sorry.  
**minhyun** : There's also the crush stuff, I suppose.  
**minhyun** : What I said before...it was a stretch and completely sudden. It probably caught you off guard a lot.  
**minhyun** : I'm used to people using me to get in with my father's power because I'm rather naïve when it comes to people pretending to care about me.  
**minhyun** : For a moment, I presumed you were one of those people too.  
**minhyun** : I know now you weren't. Or aren't, really.  
**minhyun** : There's a lot to that thought though, and it wouldn't be right of me to just unload that onto you straight away.  
**minhyun** : I say straight away hoping you'll give me another chance? If that's too much to ask for, I get it.  
**minhyun** : Truthfully, I like you.  
**minhyun** : You probably know that by now but I wanted to say that I _still_  like you.  
**minhyun** : You've been so caring and understanding towards me and I'm eternally grateful.  
**minhyun** : I'm sorry for everything that's happened these past few days. I'd like to start again...if you'll have me.  
**minhyun** : I assume you're still sleeping right now so respond to me when you can. Sleep well, Seongwoo.

**

yoon jisung to: ong seongwoo. - 9:02am.

 **jisung** : Hi Seongwoo!  
**jisung** : Just checking up on you  
**jisung** : Just letting you know, no matter what happens between you and Minhyun, it'll be ok  
**jisung** : To be honest, I understand where Minhyun is coming from with the finding it difficult to trust others.  
**jisung** : I'm sure you know this but he isn't saying that kind of stuff to spite you. He genuinely believes it  
**jisung** : A large part of him just doesn't want to be loved  
**jisung** : If you're serious about your feelings for him, you have to change that.  
**jisung** : Knowing you? You can do it.  
**jisung** : Good luck Seongwoo 

**

park sparrow @parkchamsae  
aigbt mothafuckers im bout to go TF OFF

daehwi-ah ♡♡ @magumagus  
???? what's wrong???? @parkchamsae

donghyuns @alpacamin  
yyo text us @parkchamsae

**

honey, you've got a big storm comin (4) - 9:22am.

 **woojin** : i want ded

 **donghyun** : Not happening any time soon kiddo

 **youngmin** : ddenied  
**youngmin** : wwhy

 **woojin** : glad u askd  
**woojin** : its the ushe  
**woojin** : my parents want me to switch majors again  
**woojin** : music will nvr help me in life butcha kno what will?  
**woojin** : _econmics!_  
**woojin** _:_ _sciences_!/  
**woojin** : _evrythin that i hate!_

 **daehwi** : they still haven't given up?

 **youngmin** : jjesus dude

 **woojin** : ik  
**woojin** : they want me to stop disappointin them or whatever

 **donghyun** : How the hell are you disappointing anyone  
**donghyun** : I'm livid

 **youngmin** : yyou always are

 **donghyun** : When it concerns my family? Fuck yeah I am

 **youngmin** : tthats my man  
**youngmin** : aare they ever gonna give up tryin to feed you this bs

 **woojin** : doubt it  
**woojin** : im still doin music tho  fck em

 **daehwi** : that's the spirit woojin!

 **woojin** : i AM th spirit

 **daehwi** : ...ominous

 **youngmin** : wwe already said no to you dying  
**youngmin** : nnice try though

 **woojin** : :(  
**woojin** : foiled again by th tru caring parents

 **youngmin** : llmao tru though

 **daehwi** : i miss donghyun hyung's parents  
**daehwi** : they're too kind

 **youngmin** : TTRUE  
**youngmin** : tthey still treat me like their actual son cos my mom ain't it

 **donghyun** : My parents miss y'all too  
**donghyun** : Although.

 **woojin** : owo?

 **donghyun** : Sorry to bring it up and all  
**donghyun** : @daehwi Has...

 **daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : my family still hasn't contacted me, no  
**daehwi** : i guess they're just busy though  
**daehwi** : so it's fine

 **youngmin** : bbusy or not they should still have the time  
**youngmin** : aa simple text or something

 **woojin** : its fcked up

 **daehwi** : it's fine guys  
**daehwi** : i'm fine  
**daehwi** : when's the last time you guys saw the others?

 **youngmin** : ii got food w kyungheon the other day  
**youngmin** : hhes doin well  
**youngmin** : ii think

 **daehwi** : let's go and see them soon  
**daehwi** : if only they didn't live so far...

 **donghyun** : They live on campus?  
**donghyun** : Just the farthest end of it

 **daehwi** : exactly  
**daehwi** : far

 **woojin** : we aint pe majors  
**woojin** : tho maybe my parents would like that

 **youngmin** : wwould you like it?

 **woojin** : nah

 **youngmin** : tthank u, next

 **donghyun** : Seriously   
**donghyun** : I've got an early class now so ttyl  
**donghyun** : Look after yourselves  
**donghyun** : Donghyun's orders!

 **daehwi** : fine dad

 **woojin** : u too!!

 **youngmin** : ii love u ordering me around

 **donghyun** : I know. 

 **woojin** : takin it bck  
**woojin** : suffer

 **daehwi** : i'm removing myself from the roblox server gross gay grandpas

 **youngmin** : llove u both too

 **donghyun** :  We're sorry lmao  
**donghyun** : Have a good day!

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 9:49am.

 **seongwoo** : HEY ive onlh just woken up  
**seongwoo** : srry for bein so late  
**seongwoo** : right to respond to it all: its ok  
**seongwoo** : theres no need to apologize to me  
**seongwoo** : honestly i should be sorry to you for puttin u thru this  
**seongwoo** : this brought up alot of past shit for u and im sorry for that

 **minhyun** : That isn't your fault, don't worry.  
**minhyun** : You just had to deal with the brunt of that stuff because I am a mess.

 **seongwoo** : u arent a mess  
**seongwoo** : even if u are  
**seongwoo** : ur the loveliest, most handsome mess to exist

 **minhyun** : Well, fuck.

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : do u want to talk about everything?  
**seongwoo** : i wont force u to

 **minhyun** : No, I should.  
**minhyun** : There's a lot though.

 **seongwoo** : thats ok  
**seongwoo** : i promise to listen

 **minhyun** : Alright.  
**minhyun** : The whole using me issue started a while ago. I think it first happened when I was 7?  
**minhyun** : We had this new boy transfer into our school and he instantly befriended me. Things went really well for a while.  
**minhyun** : Long story short - things went downhill quickly when I overheard his father talking to him one day, telling him to get closer to me because my father "wasn't budging" on his promotion.

 **seongwoo** : oh damn

 **minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : I ended the friendship after that because, even then, I realised I was being used.  
**minhyun** : I didn't think much of it then because I was a kid. You don't think about being used by people because it isn't supposed to happen.  
**minhyun** : It happened loads of other times though, unfortunately.

 **seongwoo** : how many  
**seongwoo** : if u dnt mind me asking

 **minhyun** : 7-9 times, maybe?  
**minhyun** : Those are the times I've realised it, anyway.  
**minhyun** : They were all awful to live through but some were...worse than others.  
**minhyun** : I dated a guy called Hyunshik when I was 17. He was 28 but at the time, I didn't care.  
**minhyun** : He worked in the local community and was pretty well respected? I trusted him a lot. He even made sure to keep our relationship secret from others so they wouldn't think he was using my father's influence.  
**minhyun** : We were fairly happy. My friendship group weren't his biggest fan of the age difference but I was just happy to have someone who actually liked me for me, I suppose.  
**minhyun** : One day, we both had an argument over his job because he didn't think he was being listened to enough. I wasn't sure how I, of all people, was supposed to help him with that but he was so angry at _me_  for some reason?  
**minhyun** : He stormed out on me and disappeared for a few days. To be honest, I didn't know what the fuck was going on until a week later when my father phoned me.

 **seongwoo** : ur dad?

 **minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : He asked me if I was dating Hyunshik. To be blunt about it, Hyunshik had gone to him, demanding his ideas actually be taken on board or else he'd break his son's heart (me, basically.)  
**minhyun** : My father fired him and had the fun job of telling me that he was just using me all along too. Hyunshik was escorted out of the building screaming over how he didn't want anything to do with me in the first place anyway.  
**minhyun** : I probably should've seen it coming but I didn't. He just left me heartbroken like everyone else and after it happening another time, I gave up on getting properly close to people.  
**minhyun** : I didn't _want_  to be loved by anyone because nobody ever meant it. I was naïve and too hopeful; people like exploiting that vulnerability.  
**minhyun** : That's why I was so slow with you. It's hard to open up after everything.  
**minhyun** : I don't want to let anyone use me like that again and closing myself off made sure it'd never happen again.  
**minhyun** : It's rather silly saying it now though. I am sorry, Seongwoo.

 **seongwoo** : right, stop apologizin first of all  
**seongwoo** : u have no reason to  
**seongwoo** : ur so brave minhyun  
**seongwoo** : u told me alot there and im v thankful u opened up like that

 **minhyun** : Really?

 **seongwoo** : yes really  
**seongwoo** : knowin all of that this makes alot of sense to me now  
**seongwoo** : please kno ive never wanted to use u for those reasons tho  
**seongwoo** : ive wanted u for u  
**seongwoo** : i still want u for u

 **minhyun** : You'll still have me?

 **seongwoo** : of course!  
**seongwoo** : i should b askin u that  
**seongwoo** : none of this is ur fault  
**seongwoo** : i get thst it seemed like i was fckin w u with the photo n all

 **minhyun** : I know you weren't now.

 **seongwoo** : thats good   
**seongwoo** : i dont like girls anyway  
**seongwoo** : i like boys  
**seongwoo** : i like _one_  boy *

 **minhyun** : Oh?

 **seongwoo** : u kno ur that boy

 **minhyun** : I do.  
**minhyun** : Sorry, it feels surreal.

 **seongwoo** : nah i get it  
**seongwoo** : its v easy to like u  
**seongwoo** : ur 100x better than u think  
**seongwoo** : ur an overall blessing n anyone who used u never got to experience that  
**seongwoo** : not like they deserved to anyways ngl  
**seongwoo** : im thankful we do tho  
**seongwoo** : i get to experience ur amazingness

 **minhyun** : Thank you, seriously.

 **seongwoo** : speakin of ur amazingness  
**seongwoo** : i kinda wanna experience it now  
**seongwoo** : if u want,  
**seongwoo** : dya wanna get lunch after music lectures?  
**seongwoo** : its on me  
**seongwoo** : anythin u want

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Are you asking me on a date? Or am I reading this wrong.

 **seongwoo** : maybe i am   
**seongwoo** : ((i am actully if thats ok))

 **minhyun** : That is more than ok.  
**minhyun** : I'd love to get lunch with you.

 **seongwoo** : AY  
**seongwoo** : thank u  
**seongwoo** : i missed u loads  
**seongwoo** : we can tlk more in person too  
**seongwoo** : theres smth i need to ask u irl anyway

 **minhyun** : What a coincidence, same here.  
**minhyun** : Maybe it's the same thing?

 **seongwoo** : well see   
**seongwoo** : see u tho  
**seongwoo** : once again, thanks for tellin me everything  
**seongwoo** : u deserve to be loved more thsn anyone ik

 **minhyun** : You're too kind, Seongwoo.   
**minhyun** : Thank you for listening to me like you promised. I'm grateful.  
**minhyun** : I'll see you at lectures. 

 **seongwoo** : right 

**

here we go gays (3) - 12:03pm.

 **jihoon** : GUYS  
**jihoon** : i've just woken up

 **jinyoung** : me, who has been up since 6am: must be nice bro :-)

 **daehwi** : our hun just doesn't have lectures today  
**daehwi** : is everything ok though lol

 **jihoon** : i've come to deliver a Warning

 **jinyoung** : i live a life of thrill and danger but continue

 **jihoon** : you need to stay away from any and all roads today  
**jihoon** : i just had a vision in my dreams but i SWEAR it's true

 **daehwi** : the fuck

 **jinyoung** : if that's what you want  
**jinyoung** : do i believe in superstition? no  
**jinyoung** : do i believe in my boyfriend? hell yeah

 **daehwi** : who would win  
**daehwi** : no  
**daehwi** : or one hell yeah boi

 **jihoon** : hell yeah > no

 **jinyoung** : a victor has been chosen  
**jinyoung** : roads are banned for the day

 **jihoon** : i thought you'd call me stupid ngl

 **daehwi** : you are  
**daehwi** : but we all are  
**daehwi** : dumb lil boyfies  
**daehwi** : who don't need roads

 **jinyoung** : i'm a man of grass  
**jinyoung** : a grassy man

 **daehwi** : Bae deGrasse Jinyoung

 **jinyoung** : my alter ego, you've found him

 **jihoon** : hannah montana is shaking

 **jinyoung** : you two are my lilly and oliver  
**jinyoung** : let's go 

 **daehwi** : can i be lilly?

 **jihoon** : you want me to be oliver?

 **daehwi** : he was a good character

 **jihoon** : but the _outfits_

 **daehwi** : 2006 was a wild year  
**daehwi** : he was the cutest anyways

 **jinyoung** : ;<

 **daehwi** : i'm sorry loviee i didnt mean it like that  
**daehwi** : you're both the cutest  
**daehwi** : i'm gonna yeet myself from the school library and screech this at y'all in person

 **jinyoung** : cute flex but ok OP

 **jihoon** : thanks! i love it

 **daehwi** : see you both soon 

 **jinyoung** : i'm in lectures rn so i gotta go  
**jinyoung** : my professor keeps side eyeing me  
**jinyoung** : bye my loves

 **jihoon** : bye!  
**jihoon** : have fun in education!

 **daehwi** : doubt it! thanks

**

im hes @jaehwan0527  
todays big mood? "th only place that heathers n marthas can get along is in HEAVEN"

daniel brigoli @realdefdanik  
HEY YO WESTERBURG TELL ME WATS THAT SOUND @jaehwan0527

im hes @jaehwan0527  
U WATCHIN THE HEATHERS MARATHON TOO? @realdefdanik

daniel brigoli @realdefdanik  
hell yh musicals r lgbt solidarity @jaehwan0527

im hes @jaehwan0527  
sam age frend... perhaps ily? @realdefdanik

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 1:45pm.

 **seongwoo** : hey

[ᴏɴɢ sᴇᴏɴɢᴡᴏᴏ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ ʜᴡᴀɴɢ ᴍɪɴʜʏᴜɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

 **woojin** : yooo  
**woojin** : YOOOO HYUNG

 **sungwoon** : minhyun!!

 **jinyoung** : hyung :D

 **jaehwan** : MINHYUN HYUNGGG

 **minhyun** : Hi.

 **jisung** : Oh hey, Minhyun's back!  
**jisung** : We missed you 

 **minhyun** : Thanks, I missed you all too.  
**minhyun** : I was only gone for a few days but still.

 **jaehwan** : that chamges nthin  
**jaehwan** : wb :)

 **daehwi** : it was still weird without you  
**daehwi** : you're an important person here

 **sungwoon** : ^^  
**sungwoon** : plz dnt leave us agains

 **minhyun** : I won't. 

 **daniel** : wait  
**daniel** : ong hyung

 **seongwoo** : hey

 **daniel** : u two made up?

 **seongwoo** : we made up!

 **minhyun** : We made up!

 **jaehwan** : o thx GOD

 **daehwi** : order has finally been restored to the gc

 **jisung** : Seoul High New Students stay winning!

 **woojin** :  for once

 **daniel** : we go up gang

 **sungwoon** : r u good in general tho minhyun  
**sungwoon** : just askin

 **minhyun** : I feel a lot better now, thank you.  
**minhyun** : Sorry for making you all witness that.  
**minhyun** : We talked things out though so hopefully, that won't happen again?

 **seongwoo** : it wont  
**seongwoo** : i wont let u feel like that again  
**seongwoo** : u deserve to feel loved

 **jinyoung** : oof

 **guanlin** : love is real

 **woojin** : did anyone try th chicken?  
**woojin** : i thot the chicken was lovely

 **minhyun** : Oh, right!  
**minhyun** : We had a little conversation over coffee an hour or so ago, after lecture.  
**minhyun** : We decided a thing.

 **seongwoo** : we did

 **daniel** : wat thing

 **jisung** : Interesting...

 **woojin** : inch resting...

 **sungwoon** : ink blessin...go on

 **seongwoo** : so  
**seongwoo** : we tlked  
**seongwoo** : were tgther now!

 **sungwoon** : YASSSSSSSSS

 **woojin** : smeone kck tyler oakleys ass outta th chat

 **daniel** : gASP

 **guanlin** : they have won

 **daehwi** : who are they

 **guanlin** : the gays

 **daehwi** : valid af OP

 **jaehwan** : ur tgther?  
**jaehwan** : for realsies?!?

 **minhyun** : For realsies!  
**minhyun** : That hurt to type.

 **jisung** : It hurt to read.

 **woojin** : ur both just elderly  
**woojin** : but old ppl in luv! 

 **daehwi** : like the old couple in UP  
**daehwi** : except alive  
**daehwi** : and there's no floating house

 **jihoon** : it's true i was the balloons

 **seongwoo** : is that rly ur first message of the day

 **jihoon** : i was gonna congratulate you  
**jihoon** : but be like that then  
**jihoon** : congratulations to hwang minhyun only because you deserve that summer lovin™

 **minhyun** : Thanks Jihoon.

 **daniel** : im so happy 4 yall  
**daniel** : srsly im just  
**daniel** : emotion

 **seongwoo** : thx bestie xox

 **daniel** : no  
**daniel** : thank U for gettin ur man  
**daniel** : u two go so well together

 **guanlin** : happy times

 **jihoon** : very happy times

 **jisung** : The happiest of times

 **jaehwan** : altho

 **jisung** : Oh?

 **seongwoo** : u gon kill happy time like that?

 **jaehwan** : i would _never_  
**jaehwan** : just sayin tho  
**jaehwan** : @seongwoo u should clear up th rumours on twt

 **woojin** : oh YH  
**woojin** : Y DIDNT U JUST DO THAT

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : ngl i was too mich of an emotoonal wreck at the time

 **woojin** : i see,,,  
**woojin** : my 4th eye says u r valid

 **jisung** : Fourth eye?

 **minhyun** : OP, where's the third...?

 **woojin** : Wouldnt U Like To Kno

 **daniel** : lil wooj aint like this but thats just my onion!

 **daehwi** : big wooj is still your child nonetheless

 **jisung** : Fortunately!

 **woojin** : h-hyung 

 **daniel** : i luv yall,,,son  
**daniel** : nvr gonna stop lovin yall,,,son

 **jinyoung** : while this is all nice and all  
**jinyoung** : seongwoo hyung needs to clear his name!

 **seongwoo** : shit u rite  
**seongwoo** : ima be bck  
**seongwoo** : cya  
**seongwoo** : cya minhyun 

 **minhyun** : See you. 

 **woojin** : whippd cultire is weird af

 **jihoon** : you're just bitter sasuke isn't real to cuddle you

 **woojin** : its tru but u shpuldnt say it

**

"im back" - misha @ongwu  
hey. this is p long overdue and im srry for that

"im back" - misha @ongwu  
a few days ago a photo of me came out online kissin a girl @ the hoseoks party

"im back" - misha @ongwu  
alot of rumours n drama came out of it n im very sorry about that

"im back" - misha @ongwu  
the photo itself aint real tho. it was taken @ at bad angle on purpose. we were just talkin abt maths, not kissin or anythin of the sort

"im back" - misha @ongwu  
nothin happened at that party or any others. dnt believe any of the rumours on thst drama acc please

"im back" - misha @ongwu  
anyways, im gay lmao n datin a wholeass hottie @optimushwang so i got no reason to b kissin any girls! bye 

haerin nya @5sock  
told y'all all that account does is make drama. nice its finally over tho @ongwu

wonhee @its11imTIRED  
The photo was fake? Lameeeee @ongwu

venom was a good movie @flowerjoon  
are you and the bf gonna fight the owner of the acc now cos we'll be behind u @ongwu

jiwoo bot @sh_jiwoolove  
this stuff sucks oppa but yay ur happy now! @ongwu

xienshi ~ PINNED @baobeiiz  
@ongwu i hope you're alright after all this drama! ik seola already spoke abt the photo being fake but it's good to get more clarification @ongwu

"im back" - misha @ongwu  
she did? dya got her twt by any chance @baobeiiz

Trainer Seola ☆ @eeveela  
i'm heree, thanks for clarifying it more. hope it didn't cause u or ur bf too much issue! ^__^ that acc is nothing but bad news @ongwu

"im back" - misha @ongwu  
ur rite and np. hope it didnt cause u too much issue either  @eeveela

**

jinyoung ♡♡ @urfavebae  
...do we tell them now?

daehwi-ah ♡♡ @magumagus  
hm. @urfavebae

park sparrow @parkchamsae  
TELL US WAT GODDAMMIT @urfavebae @magumagus

**

park jihoon to: kwon hyeop. - 3:32pm.

 **jihoon** : annyeonghaseyo

 **hyeop** : yeoboseyo?  
**hyeop** : i-i mean hello? who's there?

 **jihoon** : it's me  
**jihoon** : ur fave jihoon

 **hyeop** : jihoon?  
**hyeop** : ah  
**hyeop** : i used ta have a friend called jihoon  
**hyeop** : then he disappesrdd off the face of the earth for a week or two

 **jihoon** : HYEOP

 **hyeop** : sometimes...i still hear his voice  
**hyeop** : lmao no but srsly how tf are you  
**hyeop** : i was so worried dude

 **jihoon** : sorry hyung

 **hyeop** : im not mad  
**hyeop** : don't go back to using hyung that's uncomfy sis

 **jihoon** : hyung retracted  
**jihoon** : i was just goin thru it  
**jihoon** : sorry dude

 **hyeop** : don't be  
**hyeop** : ive been friends w you since we were in diapers  
**hyeop** : i get it

 **jihoon** : thx   
**jihoon** : tbh i wanted to talk to you abt it now  
**jihoon** : tell u stuff and all

 **hyeop** : deep shit?

 **jihoon** : deep shit.

 **hyeop** : damn  
**hyeop** : go off

 **jihoon** : you may hate me at the end of it

 **hyeop** : you got me fucking banned off of club penguin

 **jihoon** : i just wanted to say fuck once

 **hyeop** : i had 1 year membership dickhead  
**hyeop** : yet we're still friends  
**hyeop** : tldr; ofc i wont hate you  
**hyeop** : promise 

 **jihoon** : aight  
**jihoon** : i sorta  
**jihoon** : i got a crush

 **hyeop** : damn  
**hyeop** : you're old enough now

 **jihoon** : i finally feel more than hatred

 **hyeop** : sims 4? hello? this is the milestone youve been missin out on

 **jihoon** : lmao

 **hyeop** : who's the lucky girlie then?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : actually  
**jihoon** : fuck  
**jihoon** : it isn't a girl

 **hyeop** : o

 **jihoon** : two boys actually  
**jihoon** : bae jinyoung and lee daehwi?  
**jihoon** : i crushed on them  
**jihoon** : fucked me up a lot cos they're both already dating and ive never liked boys before? i guess  
**jihoon** : they broke down my room door tho and forced me into tellin them why i was so sad and isolated  
**jihoon** : and well  
**jihoon** : i'm datin them now  
**jihoon** : sorry..

 **hyeop** :  
**hyeop** : geez jihoon  
**hyeop** : you go awol and then suddenly u into dudes?  
**hyeop** : am i living an anime plot twist?  
**hyeop** : also why TF U APOLOGIZING FOR

 **jihoon** : because  
**jihoon** : i'm not straight

 **hyeop** : jihoon dude  
**hyeop** : there's nothing wrong with that  
**hyeop** : im not gonna hate you for liking guys now too

 **jihoon** : .really?

 **hyeop** :  
**hyeop** : i'm not your parents ji

 **jihoon** : i get that

 **hyeop** : good  
**hyeop** : then u better get that i will support u till the end of my lifetime  
**hyeop** : seriously  
**hyeop** : you're always gonna be my best friend over all ykno that?

 **jihoon** : yeah

 **hyeop** : like  
**hyeop** : are you happy?

 **jihoon** : happier

 **hyeop** : "Hyeop Liked That"  
**hyeop** : +20 happiness points  
**hyeop** : idk these boys very well  
**hyeop** : but they're makin you happier which is fuckin blessed lemme tell ya

 **jihoon** : i'm not a sad person!

 **hyeop** : debatable

 **jihoon** : i'm not sad here

 **hyeop** : sweet  
**hyeop** : Hyeop Loved That

 **jihoon** : thanks for accepting me tho

 **hyeop** : no need  
**hyeop** : any decent person would  
**hyeop** : ngl im still shook tho

 **jihoon** : that i'm not straight?

 **hyeop** : yes?  
**hyeop** : and datin 2 guys  
**hyeop** : i'm v v happy for u  
**hyeop** : but shooketh

 **jihoon** : ooph sorries  
**jihoon** : im gonna keep you in the loop

 **hyeop** : please do  
**hyeop** : next time you go awol _im_  breakin down you're door this time

 **jihoon** : you're door

 **hyeop** : did you just assign me door kin

 **jihoon** : i diagnose you as door

 **hyeop** : takin it back  
**hyeop** : i will be having words with ur bfs  
**hyeop** : and this time im getting ur webkinz account banned

 **jihoon** : y-yo wait  
**jihoon** : there's no need to go that far

 **hyeop** : this doory boi is closin

 **jihoon** : hyeopp NO

**

kwon hyenop @hyeopstop  
its been an hour but im still ??

kwon hyenop @hyeopstop  
park jihoon, gay? it's more likely than u think! 

**

daniel brigoli @realdefdanik  
uh...wat??

"im back" - misha @ongwu  
tea? @realdefdanik

daniel brigoli @realdefdanik  
dms @ongwu

"im back" - misha @ongwu  
???? what????

handsome aegyo king @kingofgoyang  
looks lik a joke twt but? i stg hes his bff wtf

shiba guan @guanlinxD  
everyone is confusion

Yoon Jisung @yoonfairy  
Why would you joke about something like that though? Especially when it's about your best friend...

**

park yeseul to: park jihoon. - 4:31pm.

 **yeseul** : Jihoon

 **jihoon** : hi mom  
**jihoon** : is everything ok?

 **yeseul** : We're fine here, yes  
**yeseul** : I'll get right to the point,  
**yeseul** : Are you being bullied?

 **jihoon** : no, of course not  
**jihoon** : why would you think that mom?

 **yeseul** : You see,  
**yeseul** : Your cousin texted me earlier. You remember Eunjae, yes?

 **jihoon** : yes  
**jihoon** : she's at university still, right?

 **yeseul** : Yes.  
**yeseul** : She told me people online are calling you "gay"

 **jihoon** : what?

 **yeseul** : Yes, I am as shocked as you are  
**yeseul** : It's horrendous they would call you such a thing  
**yeseul** : I'll speak to the board of education as soon as we figure out who would spread such lies about you.

 **jihoon** : wait, it's fine  
**jihoon** : i'm not being bullied.  
**jihoon** : it was probably just joking or something that got out of hand  
**jihoon** : you don't need to phone anyone mom.

 **yeseul** : Are you sure?  
**yeseul** : Eunjae mentioned Hyeop posted something about you too  
**yeseul** : I have no problem contacting his mother about it. Jisoo would feel as angered as I am that her son would say such a thing  
**yeseul** : He's always been such a lovely child too. It's a shame.

 **jihoon** : hyeop hasn't said anything, i Promise you that  
**jihoon** : he wouldn't say that about me. we're friends  
**jihoon** : please don't do anything

 **yeseul** : Very well.  
**yeseul** : Perhaps it's nothing then  
**yeseul** : You're looking for a girlfriend still, yes?  
**yeseul** : We're still waiting on you to bring home your future wife.

 **jihoon** : i'm still looking  
**jihoon** : i'll meet the perfect girl soon

 **yeseul** : Good  
**yeseul** : Your father and I are expecting grandchildren from you  
**yeseul** : That's the least you can do for us  
**yeseul** : Though you know this already.  
**yeseul** : If that's cleared up, I'll be going now  
**yeseul** : Goodbye Jihoon.  
**yeseul** : If anyone calls you a Gay again or anything of the sort, I _shall_  be in contact with the school.  
**yeseul** : Disgusting and petty lies like that could get your scholarship taken away from you  
**yeseul** : You're working so hard too.

 **jihoon** : i understand  
**jihoon** : thank you mom  
**jihoon** : goodbye. talk to you when i can.

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 4:58pm.

 **daniel** : so  
**daniel** : ima just say it  
**daniel** : @jihoon ur bff tweeted sum shit

 **daehwi** : what's happened?

 **jihoon** : who and what

 **daniel** : hyeop?  
**daniel** : called u gay  
**daniel** : not in a homophobic way either

 **jihoon** : oh.

 **jaehwan** : ah were tlkin bout it then

 **minhyun** : Looks like it.

 **jinyoung** : oh, gosh

 **daniel** : can we ask wats up w that or

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : might as well just tell them  
**jihoon** : if that's alright

 **daehwi** : sure

 **jinyoung** : if you want to

 **jaehwan** : ?

 **jihoon** : i'm dating daehwi and jinyoung  
**jihoon** : we got together th same day the onghwang drama started

 **daniel** : wat?

 **minhyun** : I can't even think of anything witty to say.  
**minhyun** : This is completely unexpected.

 **jihoon** : yh

 **daehwi** : me and jinyoung both liked him for a while after we got together  
**daehwi** : we talked it out then we both stormed jihoon's room

 **jinyoung** : with samuel's permission

 **seongwoo** : o thank god fr that

 **daehwi** : we started dating after that

 **jaehwan** : so  
**jaehwan** : th 3 of u?

 **jinyoung** : yes  
**jinyoung** : polyamory  
**jinyoung** : ;w; please don't tell me anyone has an issue with that

 **seongwoo** : not here

 **daniel** : u do u  
**daniel** : its new but yall cute

 **guanlin** : congratulations ~  
**guanlin** : that is two couples in one day

 **jisung** : I think we're all ok with it.  
**jisung** : If you all like each other, who is anyone to judge?

 **jihoon** : real shit hyung  
**jihoon** : real shit

 **jisung** : I only spew the realest shit.  
**jisung** : Much like Iggy Azalea

 **sungwoon** : 1st things first

 **jinyoung** : i'm the realest

 **minhyun** : You're all really gonna quote Iggy?

 **jinyoung** : don't misunderstand  
**jinyoung** : i lived for the chorus

 **jisung** : Didn't we all?

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : damn

 **guanlin** : hi hyung

 **minhyun** : Hey Woojin.

 **woojin** : hey  
**woojin** : hwi

 **daehwi** : ..hi

 **woojin** : why didnt u tell me :/

 **daehwi** : onghwang drama started  
**daehwi** : it'd be kinda bad timing to suddenly tell you that romance was actually alive

 **sungwoon** : _actually_  alive

 **jaehwan** : god i eish that were me

 **woojin** : aight i get that  
**woojin** : gg to yall  
**woojin** : r u two the ones thst made jihoon happy again

 **jihoon** : mayhaps

 **jinyoung** : thankfully yeah :>

 **woojin** : tysm  
**woojin** : glad to see evryone happy again ngl

 **sungwoon** : u rite tho

 **jaehwan** : how it should b

 **daniel** : like  
**daniel** : can i ask a thing

 **minhyun** : Go for it.

 **woojin** : issa free country

 **guanlin** : is it?

 **woojin** : im frre to get mcdonalds @ 1am when im rlly goin thru it so yh, it is

 **seongwoo** : i see u at mcdos evrynight tho?

 **woojin** :  thats depression babey!  
**woojin** : daniel plz ask ur q bfore this gets sad

 **daniel** : lmao aight  
**daniel** : @jihoon r u not straight anymore then?

 **jaehwan** : sis hes datin 2 _boys_

 **minhyun** : I get what Daniel's asking though.  
**minhyun** : Jihoon was our token straight friend.

 **seongwoo** : not ajumores ig

 **jihoon** : yeah, about that  
**jihoon** : ngl if i explain its gonna get really deep  
**jihoon** : like  
**jihoon** : stuff that i haven't told anyone including daehwi and jinyoung

 **guanlin** : that's ok  
**guanlin** : we won't judge

 **jihoon** : i trust y'all  
**jihoon** : a lot

 **daniel** : we trust u too kiddo  
**daniel** : u can tell us anythin

 **daehwi** : no matter what happens, we'll be here for you! remember that 

 **jinyoung** : ^^ 

 **minhyun** : You're a valued person here, of course we trust in you too.

 **jihoon** : thank you  
**jihoon** : just bear w me here cos there is a lot  
**jihoon** : gonna start off just kinda askin  
**jihoon** : please dont say anything online abt this  
**jihoon** : or to anyone  
**jihoon** : me liking guys i mean

 **jaehwan** : thats fine

 **jihoon** : if the person ur telling won't tell others than fine or whatever  
**jihoon** : but just don't let it spread

 **jisung** : Of course.

 **daehwi** : that's fine 

 **jihoon** : it's not bc of y'all  
**jihoon** : just  
**jihoon** : i was straight  
**jihoon** : i thought i was, anyway  
**jihoon** : i've never thought of guys in that way  
**jihoon** : i couldnt

 **seongwoo** : u couldnt?

 **sungwoon** : couldnt or wouldnt?

 **jihoon** : no, couldn't  
**jihoon** : uh how do i put this nicely  
**jihoon** : my parents are really fuckin homophobic  
**jihoon** : they've threatened to send me to therapy n kick me out if they so much as think i like guys

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : oh god

 **guanlin** : still horrible horrible parents

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : we don't have the best relationship  
**jihoon** : spent most of my childhood hidin in my bedroom closet and crying  
**jihoon** : or hidin at hyeop's house  
**jihoon** : both worked out  
**jihoon** : they would be intensely against this tho  
**jihoon** : to be honest...  
**jihoon** : a lil while ago, i had a photo of me and jinhwi as my pfp  
**jihoon** : we were cuddlin, all was cute and shit  
**jihoon** : my dad messaged me about it

 **seongwoo** : ohno

 **jihoon** : yeah, biggest oh no  
**jihoon** : he asked me if i was a f*g, the usual shit  
**jihoon** : i changed it bc he told me to  
**jihoon** : sorry @jinyoung @daehwi for not telling you about it

 **daehwi** : don't apologize!  
**daehwi** : we get why you didn't say anything  
**daehwi** : we didn't take it personally either

 **jinyoung** : figured we were too powerful to be your pfp anyway

 **jihoon** : that's true too  
**jihoon** : i guess if im talking truly  
**jihoon** : before daniel hyung messaged the chat earlier, my mom texted me  
**jihoon** : she heard hyeop called me gay and assumed im being bullied  
**jihoon** : she threatened to go to the skl about it but i think i talked her out of it  
**jihoon** : then she made sure i knew she wants grandchildren

 **daniel** : dude  
**daniel** : thats fcked

 **woojin** : thats rlly fucked

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : u get used to it after 19 years of life  
**jihoon** : they have v traditional views on stuff

 **seongwoo** : ts still bad  
**seongwoo** : u shouldnt be used to that  
**seongwoo** : no child should be

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : thx fr tellin us tho  
**jaehwan** : ur so brave

 **jihoon** : i'm not lmao  
**jihoon** : you guys deserved an explanation, i gave it

 **minhyun** : The fact you're going against your parents' bullshit and opening up to us like this makes you _incredibly_  brave.  
**minhyun** : Don't discredit yourself on that Jihoon.

 **jinyoung** : we love you  
**jinyoung** : thank you for opening up 

 **jisung** : Jihoon, I want to adopt you.

 **jihoon** : oof  
**jihoon** : @jisung please do i've been dreaming about this moment since i joined this chat

 **jisung** : You're my son now, congrats!  
**jisung** : First order of business? You accepting our love.

 **guanlin** : jihoon hyung  
**guanlin** : you're perfect as you are

 **jihoon** : aw guanlin ur too sweet

 **guanlin** : i'm telling the truth  
**guanlin** : i am under oath

 **seongwoo** : kid u aint bein sentenced

 **guanlin** : yet  
**guanlin** : this is practice

 **daehwi** : kowalski, analysis?  
**daehwi** : 1) guanlin, you're learning too much from twitter  
**daehwi** : 2) park jihoon!! 1/2 of my beautiful boyfriend line!!! i admire you so much for opening up to us all like that and we? love? YOU!  
**daehwi** : me and jinyoung are giving you all the cuddles next time we meet 

 **woojin** : u better cuddle him good,,,

 **daehwi** : yes,,,  
**daehwi** : he _somft_

 **daniel** : he a lil squish

 **jinyoung** : a lil baby boi

 **sungwoon** : thos babie cheeks,,

 **jisung** : That Ellen experience

 **minhyun** : _It can only be Park Jihoon!_

 **jihoon** : yall  
**jihoon** : are _too_  good to me  
**jihoon** : like  
**jihoon** : it was rlly hard to confess abt my parents n shit  
**jihoon** : plus acceptin im not exactly straight hasn't been the best of times  
**jihoon** : i keep thinking like i'm disappointing my parents

 **jaehwan** : whi gives 2 shits abt them  
**jaehwan** : its ur life  
**jaehwan** : if u wanna fck abt w it and get with boys? thats ur business boo  
**jaehwan** : ur parents just gotta live w that

 **daehwi** : no matter what happens, we'll always be by your side jihoon  
**daehwi** : if things get difficult with the sexuality stuff, we _will_  be here to help

 **woojin** : ^^ always dude

 **daniel** : plus ngl ur parenrs sound like they aint evr satisfied  
**daniel** : ~~much like ms angelica schuyler~~  
**daniel** : u got one life the way i see it, do whatever u please  
**daniel** : itll annoy them no matter wat

 **minhyun** : Go big or go home, basically.

 **daniel** : this man gets it!

 **jihoon** : have  
**jihoon** : have i ever told y'all how thankful i am for you  
**jihoon** : everyone of you  
**jihoon** : too damn kind i swear

 **jisung** : That's just whatcha gonna get in this chat   
**jisung** : Intense love from everyone

 **jinyoung** : everybody say thank you mr kang daniel for making this chat

 **guanlin** : thank you daniel hyung

 **daniel** : np 

 **sungwoon** : mr kang daniel i will die fr only u  
**sungwoon** : we trust u feel th same

 **daniel** : i got 3 cats bro no chance

 **daehwi** : that's a lot of cat

 **minhyun** : That's a sufficient amount of cat.  
**minhyun** : Parents usually have 3 kids.  
**minhyun** : Daniel has 3 cats.

 **daniel** : its tru im a proud dad  
**daniel** : jisungie adopted jihoon n soon th rest of yall  
**daniel** : i got 3 cats  
**daniel** : and lil wooj

 **jaehwan** : r u still a simgle parent

 **daniel** : yeah :-)

 **seongwoo** : ffs daniel i missed ONE meet up

 **daniel** : tell that to the court motherfucker

 **daehwi** : our theoretical kid would have 3 parents  
**daehwi** : wild

 **daniel** : any of yall wanna replace ong hyung

 **jinyoung** : i'm comfy in my own skin tyvm

 **jihoon** : for now

 **jinyoung** : what

 **jihoon** : what

 **guanlin** : 3x the dad jokes

 **jinyoung** : op! valid!

 **jisung** : Guanlin has made sereval points, all valid

 **sungwoon** : poly couples r rlly cool tho  
**sungwoon** : yall better be happy tgther

 **daehwi** : we're very happy now  
**daehwi** :  

 **jinyoung** : you're all really understanding and open minded   
**jinyoung** : legends only  
**jinyoung** : we're still figuring things out because it's been a few days  
**jinyoung** : but if there's anything

 **seongwoo** : i got a q actually

 **jinyoung** : oh, worm?  
**jinyoung** : i didn't even finish my text

 **jisung** : Anti-climatic anime deaths

 **seongwoo** : my q is for jihoon

 **woojin** : o worm x2

 **jihoon** : oh no  
**jihoon** : what is it?  
**jihoon** : anything including ellen will get you a phat blocc

 **seongwoo** : its not that i swear  
**seongwoo** : i just been thinkin...

 **minhyun** : Ong?

 **jihoon** : ...abt?

 **seongwoo** : gee jihoon  
**seongwoo** : how comes ur mom lets u have _2 boys_

 **jihoon** : one day you will have to answer for your sins to god

**

4 braincells @sanhasunshine  
something tells me @ongwu is spouting bs somewhere...

daniel brigoli @realdefdanik  
as his cuurrent bff? u rite @sanhasunshine

**

ong seongwoo to: kim jaehwan. - 6:03pm.

 **seongwoo** : hey  
**seongwoo** : forgot to tell u bfore but tysm for wat u did  
**seongwoo** : u concinced minhyun to speak to me n u told him how shit actually was  
**seongwoo** : im v rhankful jaehwan  
**seongwoo** : srsly ty

 **jaehwan** : oof np  
**jaehwan** : anythin for my fwends

 **seongwoo** : ur a lad dude 

 **jaehwan** : ima print that out n staple it to my wall hyung  
**jaehwan** : np tho srsly 

**

a justiné @minghao__  
imagine leavin notes for your roomie everyday only to have him throw them out every time  only seonho!

seonhó @seonhoe  
STFU i'm tryin my HARDEST @minghao__

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 9:25pm.

 **guanlin** : ok  
**guanlin** : guys  
**guanlin** : my roommate has left another note on my pillow  
**guanlin** : he's very desperate  
**guanlin** : the letter is very begging like  
**guanlin** : what do

 **daehwi** : text that damn boy!

 **woojin** : LRT

 **guanlin** : but  
**guanlin** : eh

 **sungwoon** : god fckin dam it guanlin

 **guanlin** : hey  
**guanlin** : it's an effort

 **woojin** : an efofrt u better take

 **jisung** : He wants to explain to you, right?  
**jisung** : Why not let him?

 **daehwi** : he's really trying too  
**daehwi** : i don't think i've ever tried that hard on anything in my 9 lives

 **sungwoon** : oof mood

 **guanlin** : but  
**guanlin** : you're right  
**guanlin** : i feel guilty that he's trying so hard  
**guanlin** : when we pass in the dorms, he looks so sad but we don't talk

 **woojin** : he sounds rlly srry

 **guanlin** : mhm  
**guanlin** : probably

 **daehwi** : he clearly wants to explain himself  
**daehwi** : hear him out, guanlin  
**daehwi** : if it goes wrong, give him the _blocc™_  
**daehwi** : but you'll get answers either way

 **guanlin** : i guess so  
**guanlin** : ok then  
**guanlin** : i'll text him in the morning

 **jisung** : Yay!  
**jisung** : Just be careful though, ok?

 **sungwoon** : nah if he says ANY shit abt u ill come and beat the SHIT outta him just watch

 **jisung** : Sungwoon NO  
**jisung** : That's illegal!

 **daehwi** : we'd all do hard time for each other  
**daehwi** : guanlin especially

 **woojin** : _guanlin especially_

 **guanlin** : thank you   
**guanlin** : i'll tell you how it goes tomorrow  
**guanlin** : bye bye buddies

 **sungwoon** : byeee 

 **jisung** : Bye Guanlin :-)

**

a thinking emoji @guanlinxD  
early night today. i must think of how tomorrow will end up

a thinking emoji @guanlinxD  
if it goes wrong then i never existed in the first place goodnight

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 11:57pm.

 **jisung** : Niel  
**jisung** : Nniel where are u

 **daniel** : our room?  
**daniel** : u took out th trash remember?  
**daniel** : is everything ok hyung

 **jisung** : I  
**jisung** : I tjink I saw him  
**jisung** : Someone ealked past in a red cap  
**jisung** : He always wore that fucking cap

 **daniel** : its ok  
**daniel** : breathe baby

 **jisung** : What if ehs jere thoufh  
**jisung** : I csnt go back Niell  
**jisung** : I cant  
**jisung** : I dont eant to die llike this  
**jisung** : I dont want to be hurt sgsin i csnt do it  
jisung: Please

 **daniel** : u wont be hurt again i swear  
**daniel** : im comin down rn ok?  
**daniel** : lets get you bck inside baby  
**daniel** : youre safe  
**daniel** : he isnt here to hurt u i promise baby

 **jisung** : Plese come quixkly  
**jisung** : I dont know where jes gone what if hes wat hing me  
**jisung** : Niel please pplease hurry

 **daniel** : ok baby  im coming now  
**daniel** : breathe for me is all i ask

 **jisung** : Ill try ill trh

 **daniel** : stay safe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took longer than usual, i got sorta sidetracked with chapter 33. that, and ya gurl is goin thru it. you know what's keeping me not as dead inside though? the best song on the new album. awake-sus, thank you for your service.
> 
> i shall now go n cry over my ethics essay that's due in tomorrow. bye, and fuck kantian ethics :-)


	33. white violets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seonho: uh  
> seonho: do u maybe...wanna be friends?
> 
> guanlin: huh?
> 
> ✿ white violets → let's take a chance.  
> ↳ sometimes in life, the unexpected happens. will you take the leap? or will you walk away from it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter after this took longer than i thought but i think that's because we're starting to get to the plot that really resonates with me the most? oof
> 
> no tws this chapter

lai guanlin to: unknown. - 10:50am.

 **guanlin** : hello?  
**guanlin** : is this seonho

 **unknown** : o h mygod  
**unknown** : yeah, it is haha

[ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇɢɪsᴛᴇʀ ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ?]

【ʏᴇs ✓】【ɴᴏ】

ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sᴇʟᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ʏᴇs

[ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ → ʏᴏᴏ sᴇᴏɴʜᴏ]

 **guanlin** : .  
**guanlin** : wait  
**guanlin** : you've texted me before  
**guanlin** : you're the one who sent me that kind message...

 **seonho** : yeah  
**seonho** : it was outta the blue but i felt bad  
**seonho** : i still do for everythin

 **guanlin** : ...right  
**guanlin** : explain then  
**guanlin** : why are you doing this

 **seonho** : can i start off by saying sorry  
**seonho** : im more than sorry honestly  
**seonho** : nobody deserves to feel like shit over their accent  
**seonho** : especially not u  
**seonho** : my old friendship group were complete dicks and find it funny to bully whoever yknow  
**seonho** : im not absolving myself of any wrongdoing but i only stayed w them bc i had nobody else to go to  
**seonho** : im sorry for just lettin it happen bc thats even shittier to do  
**seonho** : i texted u bfore cos i hoped itd make you feel a lil better but that sort of failed

 **guanlin** :  
**guanlin** : are you still friends with those people?

 **seonho** : god no  
**seonho** : i found the courage to ditch aftr your friends beat em up  
**seonho** : my current group arent like that at all

 **guanlin** : ok  
**guanlin** : good  
**guanlin** : is that all

 **seonho** : nno  
**seonho** : i wanted u to know that i am rlly sorry  
**seonho** : but also  
**seonho** : uh  
**seonho** : do u maybe...wanna be friends?

 **guanlin** : huh?

 **seonho** : yeah  
**seonho** : it feels awkward avoidin each other as roomies  
**seonho** : so

 **guanlin** : after everything  
**guanlin** : you want to be friends

 **seonho** : ok  
**seonho** : ur right it does sound dumb  
**seonho** : u dont have to forgive me

 **guanlin** : how do i know you're not just faking this

 **seonho** : um  
**seonho** : oh  
**seonho** : i wont force u to,  
**seonho** : but do u want to meet my new friendship group?  
**seonho** : u can hate me all u want  
**seonho** : but i assure you these guys are nothin like the boys who bullied u  
**seonho** : maybe then u may see that i do legit wanna be friends?

 **guanlin** :  
**guanlin** : ugh. fine.

 **seonho** : really??  
**seonho** : thank u thank u  
**seonho** : ill see u later then if thats ok

**

seonho is crying @seonhoe  
(deep breath) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

seonho is crying @seonhoe  
I DID ITTTTTTT

seonho is crying @seonhoe  
HEART AND MY POPPEE NOTEPAD? SAVED

seonho is crying @seonhoe  
UNFOLLOW ME RN COS THIS IS ALL IMA TALK ABOUT FOR THE REST OF THE DAY

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 11:16am.

 **guanlin** : hi everyone  
**guanlin** : the time has come for proudness

 **seongwoo** : oof? wat did u do

 **guanlin** : i texted seonho  
**guanlin** : i think i'm meeting his friends later

 **seongwoo** : _wig?_

 **daehwi** : guanlin finally said fuck lives i'm texting seonho  
**daehwi** : finally

 **jisung** : Is it the old friends still?

 **seongwoo** : oh it better not....

 **sungwoon** :  if it is...

 **guanlin** : no  
**guanlin** : he has new friends  
**guanlin** : i'm meeting them  
**guanlin** : i think they're better

 **seongwoo** : hell yh linnie  
**seongwoo** : if they say anythin bad daniel will punch em again

 **sungwoon** : sis we will _all_ punch em

 **daehwi** : congrats on getting the courage to do it though  
**daehwi** : give us updates!

 **guanlin** : i will   
**guanlin** : thanks

**

nayeon love cult (11) - 12:25pm.

 **jihyo** : hey people

 **somi** : hola  
**somi** : why is th gc name like that

 **nayeon** : i wanted validation

 **jihyo** : god

 **sana** : ask, and you shall receive!

 **daehwi** : we are _not_  having another im nayeon love rant from you noona  
**daehwi** : or from momo noona for that matter

 **nayeon** : 

 **daehwi** : you're beautiful and should know that already

 **nayeon** : ᵗʰᵃⁿᵏ ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵒⁿ

 **jihyo** : how is school going for you guys?  
**jihyo** : specifically somi and daehwi cos we don't get to see you two a whole lot

 **sana** : we! miss! you!!

 **somi** : miss! you!! too!!!!  
**somi** : also school is fine

 **tzuyu** : do you still take languages?

 **somi** : ya  
**somi** : that and photography  
**somi** : gotta luv that

 **nayeon** : send big unnie ur photos som

 **somi** : anything for u,,,,big unnie   

 **tzuyu** : 

**daehwi** : asjfkglgl tzuyu noona

 **somi** : school is going rlly good so far tho  
**somi** : all my professors got no choice BUT to luv me   
**somi** : ALSO MY FRIENDS MWAH  
**somi** : i love them all esp my roomie yoojung unnie n her bestie doyeon

 **sana** : you're in a clique?

 **somi** : a girls clique

 **jihyo** : this is a girls only event  
**jihyo** : go home

 **nayeon** : they treat u well?

 **somi** : ofc  
**somi** : im the youngest lmao so im babied  
**somi** : like i am here anyways

 **daehwi** : i feel like we baby chaeyeon the most ngl

 **tzuyu** : didn't she get arrested?

 **sana** : it's alright! i taught her how to break out  
**sana** : bat your eyelashes, swivel your hips, Go for the Goods and bolt it

 **jihyo** : can you not concern me for a day PLEASE sana

 **sana** : tomorrow i will eat Rocks

 **jihyo** : no!

 **nayeon** : sis ily but ur scarin th kids  
**nayeon** : anywhoz,,,  
**nayeon** : hwi my childre  
**nayeon** : hows ur school experience

 **tzuyu** : is woojin still alive?

 **daehwi** : barely ngl  
**daehwi** : things are fine!  
**daehwi** : i love music and languages  
**daehwi** : i also love my boofies

 **somi** : boofies?

 **sana** : that's multiple boofie...

 **nayeon** : 

 **daehwi** : oh, right!  
**daehwi** : this all happened yesterday sorry i was supposed to tell ya  
**daehwi** : i'm dating 2 people

 **jihyo** : do they know...?

 **tzuyu** : all this time, we thought woojin would be the one scamming men.  
**tzuyu** : daehwi, you wild child

 **daehwi** : NO THEY KNOW  
**daehwi** : we're poly?  
**daehwi** : me and jinyoung are now also with jihoon  
**daehwi** : we've been dating for a few days but now it's kinda official?  
**daehwi** : but don't let this get out the group please  
**daehwi** : jihoon's not got...the best support around him

 **nayeon** : oh :(

 **daehwi** : he's in a bit of a  
**daehwi** : dahyun noona situation, let's say

 **sana** : i'll kill for him.

 **tzuyu** : dahyun unnie isn't even online, please don't get all mushy.

 **sana** : i'll mush over you instead uwu

 **tzuyu** : die in a hole.

 **sana** : u-u

 **somi** : uwus denied

 **nayeon** : thats cute  
**nayeon** : u bein w 2 ppl i mean  
**nayeon** : our powerful gay son

 **daehwi** : i grow stronger with every boy i fall for  
**daehwi** : though a part of me thinks these two are the one?? maybe?

 **somi** : oof

 **jihyo** : we hope so!  
**jihyo** : tell us more about them when you can

 **daehwi** : you're gonna live vicariously through me?

 **sana** : jihyo is a disney channel dad

 **jihyo** : daehwi being the ultimate gay is his life goal!

 **daehwi** : no mom  
**daehwi** : it's _your_  life goal

 **nayeon** : her life gaol is collectin all the kids she can

 **jihyo** : chan just got a new child daehwi's age so  
**jihyo** : y'all _KNOW_  i'm adopting him

 **nayeon** : ya fckin wild woman

 **jihyo** : that's me! 

 **tzuyu** : it's nice you two are getting along at school then  
**tzuyu** : things can get stressful

 **sana** : things _will_  get stressful  
**sana** : hold onto your hats ladies!

 **daehwi** : hats? held

 **tzuyu** : ...  
**tzuyu** : just to be clear @daehwi  
**tzuyu** : you are doing ok, right?

 **daehwi** : yeah?  
**daehwi** : everyone always seems so worried GEEZ

 **nayeon** : boi u KNOW why tf we all worry

 **somi** : uh  
**somi** : can we maybe not talk about this  
**somi** : please?

 **nayeon** : aight

 **sana** : the atmosphere seems so sad  
**sana** : nobody has messaged in over 5 minutes  
**sana** : :((

 **tzuyu** : :)

 **sana** : TZUYU :DDDDD  
**sana** : you hold more EMOTION

 **tzuyu** : i hold many emotions  
**tzuyu** : are most of them bitter? yes  
**tzuyu** : i recognise the fundamental flaws of society and this reflects on my feelings

 **nayeon** : hows th dog

 **tzuyu** : GUCCI, I LOVE HIM  
**tzuyu** : i love life because He is there!  
**tzuyu** : like, that's my fucking baby!

**

seongwoop @ongwu  
.. fellas. omg

seongwoop @ongwu  
im?? datin THE hwang minhyun?? th bitchass hottie himself??? wild concept...

Minhyun @optimushwang  
Thanks. @ongwu

Junhweet @wenjun  
legends only!  @ongwu @optimushwang

jihoon plz unblocc me ty @hoshi1010  
oomf is LITERALLY blushin irl but respond like dat ig @optimushwang @ongwu

Minhyun @optimushwang  
I'm not blushing, SHUT UP SOONYOUNG! @hoshi1010

**

jaehwannie @jaehwan0527  
ppl who switch to their dialdcts n shit when theyre scared r th ones we gotta protecc

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:14pm.

 **daniel** : @jaehwan whos th dialect switchin cutie u wanna protecc

 **jinyoung** : tea

 **jaehwan** : its mistre park woojin  
**jaehwan** : ther was a wasp on his piano n he fully started prayin in satoori

 **daniel** : god i FELT that  
**daniel** : @woojin mood

 **woojin** : its a miracle im stoll here today to tell th tale

 **jinyoung** : where is the wasp now?

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : i...dk?  
**woojin** : hyung?

 **jaehwan** : idk either?

 **daniel** : oh no

 **woojin** : O SHIT

 **jaehwan** : OFUCCCCC HLE

 **daniel** : big woojin?  
**daniel** : JAEHWAN?  
**daniel** : Y ARENT THEY RESPONDING

 **jinyoung** : they're dead  
**jinyoung** : stream dangerous woman!

**

sungwoon misses taehyun @kingofgoyang  
one day ill do it

taehyun misses sungwoon @roh_taehyun  
is this abt u introducin meat beating hours bc we already said NO @kingofgoyang

sungwoon misses taehyun @kingofgoyang  
1) no its not abt that!) 2) i wont let u kill my dreams whore @roh_taehyun

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 2:45pm.

 **jisung** : Hey Niel   
**jisung** : I know I've said it a lot but I'm genuinely sorry for last night  
**jisung** : I don't know what came over me.  
**jisung** : Also, thoughts on pizza tonight?

 **daniel** : dnt apologize  
**daniel** : ts not something ur at blame for alright?  
**daniel** : now _pizza_  
**daniel** : ur speakin my language

 **jisung** : The usual, right?  
**jisung** : 2 mediums, one meat feast and one veggie?

 **daniel** : u kno what?  
**daniel** : we're gonna treat ourselves today  
**daniel** : make that 2 large

 **jisung** : Damn.  
**jisung** : You're ready to take that leap?

 **daniel** : for u?  
**daniel** : hell yh  
**daniel** : only u 

 **jisung** : I want to say aww but I swear Taewoong always buys you large

 **daniel** : we were married for a day in elementary  
**daniel** : its sorta out thing

 **jisung** : 

 **daniel** : sungie hyung :(

 **jisung** : Do you two only buy pizza?

 **daniel** : ya sis we were broke

 **jisung** : Right, then _we're_  buying desert.  
**jisung** : I'm making this more special than your GoT viewings with Taewoong!

 **daniel** : just bein with u is special enough sungie but if u wish

 **jisung** : We weren't married for a day though

 **daniel** : thats bc well be married for life but go off ig

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : Do you _want_  me to cry on this new phone?

 **daniel** : PLZ dnt lmao  
**daniel** : are u good w pizza n studyin then?

 **jisung** : Definitely.  
**jisung** : Help me with Biology?

 **daniel** : sure   
**daniel** : u got revision cards tho right?  
**daniel** : i only kno mitochondria is th powerhouse of the cell

 **jisung** : Honestly? Same.

 **daniel** : hyung no   
**daniel** : wat has all that late nite studyin been about

 **jisung** : Typically, I try to read for an hour and then I fall asleep on my book.

 **daniel** : sis...

 **jisung** : I'm joking, I swear  
**jisung** : It takes me 2 hours to give up and sleep  
**jisung** : I have revision cards so dw 

 **daniel** : thank GOD  
**daniel** : ima go make lunch now then  
**daniel** : lasagna?

 **jisung** : Sounds perfect. 

 **daniel** : thank GOD²  
**daniel** : ttyl then hyung  

**

hwang minhyun to: kim jaehwan. - 3:13pm.

 **minhyun** : Hey.  
**minhyun** : Can we talk?

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : its long overdue

 **minhyun** : Is it?

 **jaehwan** : idk  
**jaehwan** : i usually say that wen someones bout to lay into me  
**jaehwan** : makes em intimaidated too  
**jaehwan** : u good hyung?

 **minhyun** : I'm more than alright, thanks.  
**minhyun** : I came to ask about you, actually.

 **jaehwan** : me?

 **minhyun** : You.

 **jaehwan** : ,,,go on

 **minhyun** : We talked a few days ago about the Seongwoo situation, right?

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : hes rlly thanful fr me 

 **minhyun** : Aren't we all.

 **jaehwan** : th sarcasm

 **minhyun** : I'm being serious!  
**minhyun** : If you hadn't spoken to me, things would be very different so thank you.

 **jaehwan** : 

 **minhyun** : Though, I can't stop thinking about something you said during that conversation.  
**minhyun** : You mentioned being depressed about your love life, I believe?  
**minhyun** : Are _you_  good, Jaehwan?

 **jaehwan** : O yeah  
**jaehwan** : honestly bich  
**jaehwan** : im just waitin on sir ha sungwoon to snatch this puthy like he shuld!   
**jaehwan** : i still got feelins bro!

 **minhyun** : Oh.  
**minhyun** : That _is_  tragic.

 **jaehwan** : th pussy part or my feelins

 **minhyun** : Yes.

 **jaehwan** :  ik  
**jaehwan** : were still friends n all  
**jaehwan** : sometimes i just rlly eish hed ask me out tho ykno?  
**jaehwan** : we hang out alot nowdays tho

 **minhyun** : Are you ok about that?

 **jaehwan** : ig?  
**jaehwan** : im happy were friends  
**jaehwan** : still wanna suck his dick  
**jaehwan** : but still wanna holdd his prettty hands  
**jaehwan** : im strugglin sir hwang

 **minhyun** : I can tell.  
**minhyun** : You're waiting for him to ask you out, right?

 **jaehwan** : ya  
**jaehwan** : its on his terms  
**jaehwan** : im fine w that  
**jaehwan** : or for him to tell me he aint feel th same anynore  
**jaehwan** : 

 **minhyun** : I'm sure he still feels the same.  
**minhyun** : If he didn't, he'd tell you.  
**minhyun** : Sungwoon is an honest person.

 **jaehwan** : he rlly is  
**jaehwan** : im  miss him still tho

 **minhyun** : Hopefully, he's bound to ask you soon.  
**minhyun** : It's clear you two have built up a strong friendship in itself.  
**minhyun** : That's really admirable, by the way.

 **jaehwan** : awe stahp it u

 **minhyun** : Talk to me if you feel shitty about the situation, please.  
**minhyun** : Or any situation really.  
**minhyun** : You were there for me so I want to be there for you.

 **jaehwan** : u r thrre for me hyung  
**jaehwan** : always hav been  
**jaehwan** : tysm still   
**jaehwan** : ong hyungs a lucky bich

 **minhyun** : He knows.  
**minhyun** : You remind him everyday.

 **jaehwan** : me _n_  minki hyung do  
**jaehwan** : thas friendship hyungie dearest! 

**

jihunnie jihoonie @jjeojang  
tf is biomechanics?

jihunnie jihoonie @jjeojang  
why TF are we learning about it??

jihunnie jihoonie @jjeojang  
WHY TF AM I HERE???

jihunnie jihoonie @jjeojang  
just caught my man jung jaehyun eyes across the classroom, neither of us understand shit

jihunnie jihoonie @jjeojang  
catch me crying on the school's track in practice tomorrow! 

**

yoo seonho to: lai guanlin. - 4:40pm.

 **seonho** : hey!  
**seonho** : ik its a bit later but can u meet now?

 **guanlin** : oh  
**guanlin** : sure

 **seonho** : me n my friends are in the mcdonalds opposite th soap store

 **guanlin** : ok  
**guanlin** : i'll be there soon.

 **seonho** : ok 

**

mcdonalds wasn't the most extravagant place to meet your roommate's friends, but beggars can't be choosers.

guanlin reached said place around 15 minutes after his conversation with seonho, sighing in both exhaustion and repressed fear. a part of him was already regretting this, but seonho had assured them they were nice people. anyways, even if he couldn't trust seonho, he could always trust his other friends to fight on his behalf if they ended up really horrible.

"yo, guanlin!" a black haired boy waved at him enthusiastically, shocking him back into reality. he was settled at a table in the corner with even more boys who were now, quite obviously, all waving him over. ignoring the curious stares of other customers, guanlin teetered his way over to the group.

"sit down, sit down!" the single blonde amongst them grinned, mumbling a small, "euiwoong hyungie, move over!"

sitting down beside the boy he presumed to be euiwoong, guanlin really felt the pressure. there was, what, seven other boys? that was including seonho who, unsurprisingly, was hesitant to look him in the eyes. "coward" he thought for a split second, before shaking it away. he'd been friends with the seoul chat for too long...

"hey!" euiwoong turned to him, smiling impossibly wide at him, "i'm euiwoong. maybe when the others stop being such _wimps_ , they'll introduce themselves too!"

"oi, we aren't wimps!" one of the boys opposite him stuck his tongue out, ebony coloured fringe parted _way_  too perfectly for a mcdonalds meet-up, "'ts a lil awkward for the kid, ain't it? anyways, i'm hyungseob!"

hyungseob...why did that name sound familiar? something about his face seemed all too familiar too.

"he's already glaring at you seob." a boy with dusty brown hair quipped, chuckling slightly, "hyungseob isn't _that_  bad, promise."

well shit. he looked like a bitch now, didn't he?

"no, it's not that!" guanlin attempted to reassure, "he just looks sort of...familiar?"

it took hyungseob a split second to get what he meant, a grin spreading on his face, "you're one of woojinnie's friends, aren't cha? 'm his hot roomie."

"hot is subjective." the boy who hadn't get spoken up deadpanned.

rolling his eyes, hyungseob muttered insulting, "that bitch is zhengting. we have a... _love hate_  relationship."

"zheng...ting?"

"it's chinese." zhengting smiled, sipping at his milkshake, "you speak mandarin too right?"

"y-yeah, i'm from taiwan." guanlin struggled to get the words out, too elated to find someone who understood him that little bit better.

this moment of rejoice and newfound love was interrupted by the blonde boy, pouting wildly at guanlin, "just so you know, i speak mandarin too!" he'd even said the sentence in mandarin to get his point across. what powerful energy.

"i'm huang justin." he switched back to korean, "i'm kinda bummed out you're older than me but i can never win here."

"is your name american?" he'd asked without thinking. ever curious was lai guanlin.

"nah, his actual name is minghao," the black haired boy who waved at him in the beginning explained, "he hates it with a passion though."

"it brings back bad memories," justin shrugged, before downing his mccafé, "so i drink to forget."

he wasn't completely sure if that was sarcasm or not, but he laughed nonetheless. even though he'd only been introduced to 4 of them so far, they didn't seem half bad? still, there was the matter of dusty brown hair boy and black waving boy...plus seonho who still hadn't said anything to him. (it was kind of sad how awkward he looked at the moment, but guanlin couldn't blame him.)

"anyways...i'm seunghyuk." dusty brown hair boy waved, "i don't speak mandarin like those two but i like to think i'm ok enough." there was something different about this boy, for sure. he seem to exert big wise energy, as oppose to everyone else's big dumbass energy. he reminded him of jisung hyung, in a weird way.

"ok _enough?_  you're the reason we aren't all in prison...or las vegas." the last nameless boy spoke, before turning his attention to guanlin, "hey, joo haknyeon's the name. i texted you outta the blue once. sorry about that."

"it's fine! i was just stunned, i think."

"and angry at seonho. don't forget that." euiwoong laughed, instinctively putting his arm around guanlin. it was nice, for the older boy radiated warmth and everything good about the world.

for the first time that evening, seonho spoke up, looking even more awkward than before, "i...i'm really sorry about everything, guanlin."

guanlin didn't say anything at first, mulling over a response. sure, seonho had apologized over text (and through a whole pad's worth of post-it notes) but an apology said in person speaks volumes. he looked so genuinely apologetic and ashamed of himself that it shook him somewhat.

"yknow, if it means anything..." hyungseob spoke, "seonho's been nothin' but a lad here. just goes to show you gotta have good friends around ya."

"we're the loveliest friends." zhengting shrugged, nonchalantly taking some of seunghyuk's fries (said boy didn't say anything though; he just stole some of his hyung's nuggets in retaliation), "the highest level of squad goals, objectively."

"you take _one_  philosophy class.." euiwoong groaned, smiling back at guanlin, "you're a sweet kid guanlin. what those boys said to you was _real_  shitty. none of it's true though!"

"it really isn't." seonho added, ghost of a smile tracing his lips. guanlin found himself returning the smile.

"oh god, what the fuck are we doing?" haknyeon suddenly shouted, standing up with such force and frustration that guanlin was prepared for the worse™, "we haven't even offered to buy guanlin some food!"

the customers around them glared at haknyeon and their group, irritated by the sudden anticlimatic outburst. the staff continued on with what they were doing, completely unfazed by this. he liked to think they were used to the group acting like crackheads.

"oh no, it's fi-"

"nope, invalid answer op!" justin rose with him, already branding his wallet (was that gucci? what the fuck...) "what do you want?"

"uh..." like a deer in the headlights, guanlin was too stunned to think of an answer. he knew mcdonalds like the back of his hand usually but in that moment? he might as well have never stepped into the establishment at all.

"dya like burgers?" seonho asked, resting on the back of his hands.

"i...i guess so?" he stuttered out.

"he has chosen the burger!" haknyeon bellowed, linking arms with justin and bounding to the queue. both boys were hellbent on getting him to eat something that refusal wouldn't have done anything. still, it was a nice gesture. in fact, too nice of a gesture. when seonho said his new friendship group were nothing like the old one, this isn't what he had in mind at all!

"did they even ask you what kinda burger you wanted?" seunghyuk asked, sighing in defeat when guanlin meekly shook his head, "oy vey..."

"a borger is a borger." zhengting shrugged, "they got enough braincells to find you something you'll like."

snorting, hyungseob added on, "anyways, if they don't, they'll just getcha the whole menu out of guilt. 'ts how we roll."

as the group lapsed into conversation once again, euiwoong brought guanlin closer to him, quietly asking "are you comfortable enough here?" his smile hadn't let out for the entirety of their meet-up, but the concern behind his eyes was prominent.

"...yeah. i think i am." he responded back, voice low enough that the others couldn't hear. looking around at the others and at the duo chatting loudly in the line, something about it felt rather homely. maybe it was because back home, he was used to being surrounded by big, talkative personalities within his friendship group. maybe it was because the seoul high group chat was full of varying characters, all even more talkative; they really cared about him too though, making sure guanlin always felt included in the conversation. these seven boys were a lot like that, in that retrospect. they seemed to genuinely happy to meet him and have him around despite it being only the first proper meeting. seunghyuk had even gone so far as to say he "already seems like one of us." that made him a lot more red than he'd ever admit.

truthfully? yeah. he did feel comfortable.

"hey, sudden thought!" justin gleamed, plopping guanlin's tray of food in front of him (they'd even gotten him a chocolate muffin? what did he do to deserve such kindness?) "we should add guanlin to the group chat!"

as the conversation started back up, guanlin found himself drifting along with it, feeling legitimately safe and happy for the time being here. he caught seonho's eye mid conversation, the both of them sharing shy smiles to one another.

if this was apology and forgiveness, it was working for sure.

**

earthworm woongie @smile101  
if it wasn't for seonho's bitchy past, we could've adopted this kid before! 

**

Jisung <3 @yoonfairy  
My motherly senses are tingling...is someone trying to take my children away?

sungwoon misses taehyun @kingofgoyang  
@.whomstever called cps on jisung hyungs ass TYSM

sungwoon misses taehyun @kingofgoyang  
he called me th black sheep of the fam he deserves it uwu

Jisung <3 @yoonfairy  
Sungwoon, I swear... @kingofgoyang

**

the f word? friendship (7) - 6:54pm.

 **justin** : wanna see a trick?

 **zhengting** : knowing you, we don't have a say!

 **justin** : you know me so well hyung

[ʜᴜᴀɴɢ ᴊᴜsᴛɪɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ ʟᴀɪ ɢᴜᴀɴʟɪɴ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

 **justin** : taadaa

 **haknyeon** : guanlin :DDDDDD

 **guanlin** : hi

 **haknyeon** : it was so lit meetin u today!

 **euiwoong** : and trust me we know lit

 **justin** : ofc

 **hyungseob** : WELCOME TO TH FAMILY  
**hyungseob** : our broken lil fam :')

 **zhengting** : we aren't _that_  broken  
**zhengting** : have a lil hope dudes

 **justin** : hope? idk her

 **haknyeon** : as junko enoshima once said,  
**haknyeon** : despair of tmrw!  
**haknyeon** : despair of the unknown!  
**haknyeon** : despair of ur memories!

 **zhengting** : and as makoto naegi then said,  
**zhengting** : shut the fuck up

 **justin** : we're probably freakin you out a bit guanlin  
**justin** : that's just how life is here

 **guanlin** : oh no, it's fine  
**guanlin** : it's funny

 **hyungseob** : he rlly is our new son  
**hyungseob** : if ur ok w that

 **guanlin** : sure

 **euiwoong** : how is seunghyuk hyung gonna care for another kid

 **hyungseob** : thats a him problem

 **zhengting** : you are also our father

 **hyungseob** : suddenly i feel like getting some Milk

 **justin** : zhengting ur literally the eldest here

 **zhengting** : mentally, my age is smol  
**zhengting** : that's all that matters

 **guanlin** : is hyung here?

 **justin** : seunghyuk hyung? nah  
**justin** : he comes n goes when he feels like it

 **euiwoong** : he's fleeting beauty

 **justin** : he's my seasonal depression

 **hyungseob** : hes my parents

 **euiwoong** : your parents are rlly nice tho?  
**euiwoong** : your mom sends us apple pie every week

 **hyungseob** : apple pie aint gonna fill the void in my heart is it kiddo

 **haknyeon** : where tf is seonho  
**haknyeon** : @seonho stop wallowin in gay fear and _speak_

 **seonho** : hi

 **guanlin** : hello

 **justin** : hey

 **seonho** : y'all couldnt calm yourselves for a minute to spare guanlin huh...

 **haknyeon** : hes already met us irl  
**haknyeon** : we're worse there

 **justin** : we're all a little mad 

 **seunghyuk** : Welcome To Our Twisted Minds Guanlin

 **hyungseob** : PAPI LIVES

 **seonho** : GUYS

 **guanlin** : it's ok!  
**guanlin** : you're all very nice to be around

 **hyungseob** : woojin was rite u is a cutie

 **zhengting** : legit tho  
**zhengting** : was meeting us ok?

 **euiwoong** : ya we didn't really hold back did we

 **guanlin** : it was fine  
**guanlin** : i was really scared before but you're all very kind

 **justin** : even seonho?

 **guanlin** : um

 **seunghyuk** : Justin Don't Do That To Him!

 **justin** : ( ; v ;) i swowwy

 **guanlin** : no it's not that  
**guanlin** : it'll just take some time to...

 **zhengting** : feel comfy w him?

 **guanlin** : yeah

 **haknyeon** : seonhos like half cryin half cheerin

 **seonho** : not another word from u, thot

 **haknyeon** : im textin sunwoo as we speak  
**haknyeon** : be ready to face ur maker...

 **justin** : who made him

 **seunghyuk** : Satan?

 **seonho** : he made me well mwah

 **zhengting** : @guanlin you ok?

 **euiwoong** : WE TALK A LOT SORRY  
**euiwoong** : are u ok being here?  
**euiwoong** : we didn't really give you a say

 **guanlin** : i'm alright!  
**guanlin** : sorry idk how to jump in  
**guanlin** : i don't have much to say

 **hyungseob** : u evr watch shark week?

 **guanlin** : the documentary?  
**guanlin** : a bit

 **hyungseob** : good  
**hyungseob** : always nice to hav a man of culture here

 **seunghyuk** : Who Asks That

 **justin** : if things weren't awkward before!

 **zhengting** : we should all get together and watch shark week one day

 **seunghyuk** : Why Shark Week?

 **haknyeon** : u watched 1 season of free...

 **hyungseob** : rin was THE man

 **zhengting** : what good is a hot anime character to a bunch of non believers?

 **euiwoong** : what good is anime full stop

 **guanlin** : ..hey now.

 **justin** : euiwoong hyung.

 **seunghyuk** : God Really Fucked Up Giving You Opinions Huh

 **seonho** : 

**euiwoong** : i'm joking!!! i love anime  
**euiwoong** : please don't hate me

 **hyungseob** : did our gintama marathon mean NOTHIN to u?

 **guanlin** : did you do a bnha marathon with woojin hyung before? @hyungseob

 **hyungseob** : WORM yeah!  
**hyungseob** : im infamous for th anime marathonnin  
**hyungseob** : one day itll be us  
**hyungseob** : if u dont get too wierded out by us

 **guanlin** : you're all the right amount of weird  
**guanlin** : i think

 **justin** : uwuwuwuwuwu

 **haknyeon** : ur so kind  
**haknyeon** : SEONHO UR DUMBASSERY WORKD IN REVERSE

 **seonho** : yay! maybe  
**seonho** : does this mean the start of friendship?

 **guanlin** :  
**guanlin** : yes, i think it does  
**guanlin** : me and you should take it slow though

 **seonho** : ofc  
**seonho** : anythin for u

 **seunghyuk** : We're Glad To Have You Here Guanlin 

 **euiwoong** : the f word? friendship gains another funkey frend :^)

 **guanlin** : i'm a funkey frend?

 **euiwoong** : yes

 **guanlin** : it'll do i guess

 **haknyeon** : SEE someone else finds it wierd!

 **euiwoong** : the only opinions that matter to me are my own  
**euiwoong** : also hyungseob hyung's and my mom but other than that, my own

 **hyungseob** : bro

 **euiwoong** : love u bitch

 **hyungseob** : nvr gonna stop lovin u bitch

 **seunghyuk** : Stop Flirting!

 **hyungseob** : WHATCHA GON DO BOUT IT OLD MAN

 **seunghyuk** : Just Watch Me

 **hyungseob** : wait nnoOO SEUNGHYUK IMSPRRY NO

 **euiwoong** : i hear really loud running steps wtf  
**euiwoong** : SEUNGHYUK MURDER ISN'T THE ANSWER

 **seunghyuk** : It's Too Late For Mercy

 **justin** : aight calm down chara

 **guanlin** : are they not the same age?

 **zhengting** : hyungseob hyung's a few months older  
**zhengting** : but let them have their moment

 **seonho** : welcome to the family??

**

friend gang ♥ (5) - 8:06pm.

 **minhyun** : Hey guys.  
**minhyun** : How is life? 

 **baekho** : Amazing  
**baekho** : Minki is having an existential crisis on the floor

 **jonghyun** : Is he alright?

 **baekho** : Yeah  
**baekho** : Give it a few minutes, he gets up by himself  
**baekho** : How are you Minhyun?

 **minhyun** : I'm really well at the moment!  
**minhyun** : A lot more better than usual, anyway.  
**minhyun** : I'm metaphorically on Cloud 9!  
**minhyun** : Me and Seongwoo are going to the cinema tomorrow to watch Black Panther again.  
**minhyun** : I'm really excited, I think. 

 **jonghyun** : You think?

 **baekho** : Kowalski, Analysis

 **aron** : Hwang Minhyun is whipped as _fuck_.

 **baekho** : Thanks Kowalski

 **aron** : Mrs Obama, It's been an honour.

 **minhyun** : I'm not whipped.  
**minhyun** : Just very happy with him at the moment.  
**minhyun** : We're in the early stages of dating but he already takes such good care of me?  
**minhyun** : He always has.

 **jonghyun** : You're so happy with him.  
**jonghyun** : Thank goodness. 

 **minhyun** : Does he get the Friendship group seal of approval?

 **aron** : Does he need it?

 **minhyun** : Well, yeah.  
**minhyun** : He means a lot to me, as a friend and as a boyfriend.  
**minhyun** : You guys, argubly, mean the most to me in general too...  
**minhyun** : I value your opinion, especially when it's about the boy that I...

 **minki** : _LOVE?!?!_

 **baekho** : LORD ALMIGHTY  
**baekho** : Did you have to suddenly revive like that and give me a heart attack

 **minki** : ofc   
**minki** : minhyuns talkin abt his bae

 **minhyun** : It's not love.  
**minhyun** : For now, it's very strong like.

 **aron** : Are we just gonna ignore him saying he cares about us the most?

 **minhyun** : Are you surprised?

 **aron** : Pleasantly, yeah.

 **jonghyun** : UwU vibes are strong right now  
**jonghyun** : I think Seongwoo deserves the friendship seal of approval.

 **aron** : Same here.  
**aron** : Anyone that makes you legitimately happy deserves every award tbh.

 **minhyun** : Oof...

 **minki** : ong seongwoo is TH man hll yeah  
**minki** : he treat u good?

 **minhyun** : Definitely.

 **minki** : then he gets my seal 

 **baekho** : I'm a simple man  
**baekho** : You like him and we like him

 **aron** : Also, he's hot.

 **baekho** : Exactly why he gets the Ultimate Baekho Seal of Approval  
**baekho** : Cherish this

 **minhyun** : I will.  
**minhyun** : Thank you. 

 **minki** : hes so INFATUATEDD  
**minki** : whippd lil babie

 **aron** : On a scale of Jonghyun (being the lowest) and Minhyun (being the highest) how whipped are you?

 **jonghyun** : He's hardcore blushing on his bed lmao

 **minhyun** : SHUT UP!

**

daehwi-ah ♡♡ @magumagus  
it's so late damn

daehwi-ah ♡♡ @magumagus  
OH!?!? :DD

daehwi-ah ♡♡ @magumagus  
oh, wow.

daehwi-ah ♡♡ @magumagus  
ok then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tldr; hwang minhyun is whipped 
> 
> too tired and smad to think of anything mama 2018 related to add here


	34. a single gladioli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo: ngl its due in tmrw ji
> 
> jihoon: sounds like a you problem
> 
> ✿ gladioli → never give up.  
> ↳ no matter what happens, you've gotta keep going! there's a single one in bloom, for there is a person who needs it more than anyone else currently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sister is getting emotional thinking about how december is almost over and that sister is me
> 
> at least our boys are daesang kings currently <33

here we go gays (3) - 11:59am.

 **jinyoung** : attention, all logang members:  
**jinyoung** : bae jinyoung needs your help!  
**jinyoung** : he's just left maths lectures and suddenly wants to watch smth  
**jinyoung** : you can help!

 **jihoon** : YO let's watch hxh then

 **jinyoung** : hun you weeb

 **jihoon** : um sweetie? i have the power of god and anime on my side  
**jihoon** : who's the real loser here?

 **jinyoung** : still you.

 **daehwi** : if we're watching hxh, i'll join

 **jihoon** : a man of taste

 **jinyoung** : hxh then?

 **jihoon** : hxh it is!  
**jihoon** : ready for my man leorio to appear

 **jinyoung** : what a snack...

 **daehwi** : what a _friend_  
**daehwi** : see y'all in our room 

 **jinyoung** : cya loves 

* *****

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 12:27pm.

 **guanlin** : we as a society did not deserve 2NE1  
**guanlin** : they came through for us when no one else did  
**guanlin** : mrs cl noona said " _hello bitches_ " and won our hearts  
**guanlin** : then they all said "goodbye" and we never heard of them again

 **jaehwan** : guanlin sis r u good?

 **guanlin** : not since 2NE1 disbanded

 **jaehwan** : thats too rl...

 **guanlin** : such is life

**

I GOT A DOG @samuelkim  
storytime: i was almost suffocated today?

(soon) yungmoney @hoshi1010  
all idid was hug u  @samuelkim

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 2:00pm.

 **daniel** : yo sungie   
**daniel** : guess wat

 **jisung** : Hey Niel   
**jisung** : What...?

 **daniel** : so  
**daniel** : twas lookin yhru my old folders  
**daniel** : n i found a FUCKLOAD of old vids of our squad

 **jisung** : Oh no.  
**jisung** : Remember our emo phase?

 **daniel** : we were _all_  hot tpic kids omg  
**daniel** : cursed part of herstory  
**daniel** : _but_  i found sum good shit too

 **jisung** : Really?  
**jisung** : Sounds fake but ok...

 **daniel** : nah honestly  
**daniel** : us @ karaoke was th shit  
**daniel** : we all fcked about n screamed that shit out

 **jisung** : God, you're right

 **daniel** : theres loads of u  
**daniel** : u used to sing loads

 **jisung** : I sung too much...  
**jisung** : Fuck, I was even a choir boy at one point.  
**jisung** : I really thought I could sing lmao

 **daniel** : wdym _thought_  
**daniel** : ur such a good singer?  
**daniel** : hey question  
**daniel** : y did u stop? i miss ur pretty lil singin voice

 **jisung** : I stopped because I thought I sounded weird...  
**jisung** : That's fake news Niel 

 **daniel** : um? _excuse me?_  
**daniel** : ur voice...weird?  
**daniel** : BOI mariah carey wuld be SHAKIN  
**daniel** : IU wouldnt kno wat HIT her  
**daniel** : lady gaga found DED in a ditch

 **jisung** : You flatter me too much I swear

 **daniel** : i tell th truth  
**daniel** : we should go to karaoke more cos we gptta hear ur blessd voice again  
**daniel** : we havent gone in 2 years gang

 **jisung** : We should  
**jisung** : Not for my voice though 

 **daniel** : _yes_  for ur voice u lovely fool

 **jisung** : Well...  
**jisung** : I do miss singing too.

 **daniel** : :D BABEY

 **jisung** : BUT that doesn't mean it's amazing

 **daniel** : u should join choir

 **jisung** : You want me to go through my choir days again?  
**jisung** : The argyle sweaters, Niel

 **daniel** : theyre hot on u only  
**daniel** : think abt it tho  
**daniel** : or mayb sing smth to.me

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : I'll think about it.  
**jisung** : We should plan a karaoke night though.

 **daniel** : lets!!!   

**

Clink Clink Bitch @dodaeng  
Hm. The timeline is quiet today

Clink Clink Bitch @dodaeng  
I know what I must do

Clink Clink Bitch @dodaeng  
[[photo]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6a104c9a9c7484219b6ced78f0fa6573/tumblr_pk24b2dF3a1s4ek6p_540.png) @ongwu 

Suyeon @suyeonsite  
jfc doyeon why are you like this @dodaeng

Hwangang Minhyun @optimushwang  
WHEN THE FUCK WERE THESE TAKEN? @dodaeng  

wooj is smad @parkchamsae  
him: kiki, do u luv me?  
her: YHEEEEEEEEE @dodaeng

sungies niel @realdefdanik  
"YHEEEEEEEEE" @dodaeng

gay uwu energy @mjunjun  
asfjfkgl throback to @ongwu bein straight  @dodaeng

ur hero minki @glorypath  
 ong seongwoo a whol snacc tho ngl @dodaeng

idk a doyeon @ongwu  
tysm for appreciatin me bc ur bff cant uwu @glorypath @dodaeng

idk a doyeon @ongwu  
i will end ur life. @dodaeng

Clink Clink Bitch @dodaeng  
Bold of you to assume I can be defeated @ongwu

**

somimikyu @somsomi0309  
doyeon unnie xposed seongwoo oppa earlier so looks like i gotta continue that

somimikyu @somsomi0309  
[[photo]](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ae3d3a48b66242667ecbe24c56b21e1e/tumblr_pk24b2ojqF1s4ek6p_540.jpg) anyways,,,heres @parkchamsae 

hyungseob is smad @THEhyungseob  
OMG cute anim ass boi @somsomi0309 @parkchamsae

wooj is smad @parkchamsae  
im sposed to be GD not fckin gintama @THEhyungseob

jihūnnie @jjeojang  
we don't claim him. @somsomi0309 @parkchamsae

o hwanita @jaehwan0527  
nvr have nvr will! @jjeojang @somsomi0309 @parkchamsae

wooj is smad @parkchamsae  
(taemin voice) i trnusted u! @somsomi0309 @jjeojang @jaehwan0527

somimikyu @somsomi0309  
tragic @parkchamsae

o hwanita @jaehwan0527  
*i shed a singel tear* @parkchamsae

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

bae jinyoung - 2:31pm.  
↳ [photo] maths work? finished! let's get this anime gamers!

bae jinyoung - 2:34pm  
↳ jihoon's sent me at least 100 angry emojis in the past 3 hours I'M SORRY OK.

park jihoon - 2:35pm.  
↳ oomf really picked homework over anime like what kind of geek

park jihoon - 2:40pm.  
↳ [photo] rare and lucky image of bae deGrasse jinyoung sprinting back to the dorm...the true pe major

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:50pm.

 **jihoon** : hey loved oomfs!  
**jihoon** : your fave couple is about to do the most romantic shit possible 

 **seongwoo** : send 100000 won to my paypal

 **jihoon** : all i have is a single polo to my name

 **seongwoo** : itll do

 **woojin** : whatcha doin?

 **jinyoung** : watching hxh  
**jinyoung** : season 2 bc that's when shit goes _down_

 **sungwoon** : th bungee gum,,,

 **jihoon** : properties of rubber _AND_ gum?

 **woojin** : its more pikely than u think

 **seongwoo** : thats so cutee tho

 **jihoon** : we were supposed to watch it after jinyoung came back from lecture but :-)

 **jinyoung** : DUDE i got HOMEWORK

 **seongwoo** : ngl its due in tmrw ji

 **jihoon** : sounds like a you problem

 **woojin** : oof

 **sungwoon** : yall watchin it now?

 **jinyoung** : we're waiting on daehwi

 **jihoon** : ya  
**jihoon** : hes been in the bathroom for the past 15 mins  
**jihoon** : @daehwi hurry up, i wanna see my man leorio!

 **sungwoon** : ur man?

 **jihoon** : i mayve been scared of liking men but leorio ain't a man  
**jihoon** : he a fuckin GOD

 **woojin** : wait  
**woojin** : @jihoon ...15 mins?

 **jihoon** : ya?  
**jihoon** : can't you read?

 **sungwoon** : "ppl more likelt ta get constipation"  
**sungwoon** : women, especially during pregnancy or after giving birth, older adults,non-caucasians  
**sungwoon** : sis shure as hell aiht Caucasian...

 **daniel** : SUNGWOON  
**daniel** : DONT FCKIN SAY SHIT LIKE THAT

 **sungwoon** : YEET

**

park woojin to: lee daehwi. - 2:58pm.

 **woojin** : hwi  
**woojin** : u good?

 **daehwi** : yeah?  
**daehwi** : i'm good™

 **woojin** : ..rlly

 **daehwi** : lmao yes  
**daehwi** : i'm just dolling myself up in the bathroom  
**daehwi** : not like ur single ass would know a thing about that

 **woojin** : ouchie

 **daehwi** : 

 **woojin** : u sure tho?

 **daehwi** : yes, i'm sure  
**daehwi** : gtg now, bye wooj

 **woojin** : bye hwi

**

"right, let's get our hunter x hunter on!" jinyoung beamed, happily falling back onto the bed. they'd pushed jinyoung and daehwi's beds together whenever they watched tv so, for now, it was one bed.

"it's hunter hunter, you don't say the x youngie..." jihoon rolled his eyes, chuckling when jinyoung stuck his tongue out at him.

"it's a free country hun." the younger shrugged, "are we starting from the first episode of the season or...?"

jihoon thought about it momentarily before shrugging, "we'll let hwi decide. speaking of which, how long has he been in there for?"

"um...a while i g-"

before jinyoung could finish his train of thought, daehwi burst out of the bathroom. usual smile spread across his face, the youngest joined jinyoung on the bed.

"welcome back to reality cutie." jinyoung laughed, ruffling said boy's ginger hair.

attempting to fix his hair (and failing, miserably), daehwi waved, "doubt i've ever been there, but thanks!"

"hey, you weren't wearing that sweater before, were you?" shooting daehwi a confused look, jihoon felt the need to ask. jinyoung seemed to realise it too. before going into the bathroom, he'd been wearing a light white jumper with indecipherable foreign phrases stitched into it. now, however, daehwi was in a completely different sweater; it was much more thicker and purposely oversized, with colour overflowing into it. it suited him, it really did, although neither of his boyfriends could remember him mentioning changing.

"oh, this?" daehwi laughed, "it's cute, huh? i wanted to dress to impress y'all."

"impress who? the anime characters?" jihoon commented, trying not to laugh at daehwi's over-exaggerated pout, "i'm joking. of course you look cute in it, cutie."

"you look cute in whatever," the 00 liner added, wrapping his arm around daehwi and motioning for jihoon to join, "no need to try to impress. already do."

leaning into jinyoung's hold, daehwi mumbled an appreciative "thanks guys."

"can i start it now? i wanna see my man leorio." tv remote in hand, jihoon didn't hesitate. honestly, who would hesitate for leorio paradinight, regardless of sexuality. rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's comment, jinyoung replied with a stressed "if you must." daehwi let out a laugh. jihoon started up the episode.

this was how things were meant to be.  
this is how things would stay, surely.

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 9:02pm.

 **seongwoo** : heyo   
**seongwoo** : i need ur opinion

 **minhyun** : Hey!  
**minhyun** : On what?

 **seongwoo** : uh  
**seongwoo** : wats ur fave color?

 **minhyun** : Red, maybe?  
**minhyun** : Why do you ask?

 **seongwoo** : just wonderin  
**seongwoo** : y red?

 **minhyun** : Hm.  
**minhyun** : It's gonna sound silly.

 **seongwoo** : u could say lit anythin  
**seongwoo** : i wont laugh minhyun  
**seongwoo** : i promise u that

 **minhyun** : Thank you.  
**minhyun** : There's a bit of story to it.  
**minhyun** : Whenever any of my friendship group was going through anything difficult or particularly saddening, we used to go to this abandoned building.  
**minhyun** : I think it was some kind of scrapped retirement home they just never bothered to tear down. It was still somewhat clean thankfully.  
**minhyun** : The five of us...me, Minki, Jonghyun, Aron and Baekho, would sit on the roof of the building.  
**minhyun** : We'd talk about things to try to distract each other from life, or sometimes we'd just sit there in silence, watching the world go by.  
**minhyun** : We'd leave at sunset and go back to Jonghyun's house after, since it was the closest.  
**minhyun** : My love of red comes from the sunsets, I think.

 **seongwoo** : th sunsets?

 **minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : It just reminds me that I'm not alone, you know?  
**minhyun** : No matter what happens, I'll always have my friends beside me. That's what sunsets mean to me, and now I suppose the colour red.  
**minhyun** : We'd watch the sun set and things wouldn't feel as bad.  
**minhyun** : Sorry, that was a lot.

 **seongwoo** : NO its fine!  
**seongwoo** : thays so sweet :(  
**seongwoo** : ur friends r the best

 **minhyun** : They really are.  
**minhyun** : We've gone through way too much together.  
**minhyun** : All this talking is making me miss the sunsets now.  
**minhyun** : I've tried watching them alone but it doesn't feel the same...that sounds sort of pathetic though.

 **seongwoo** : nah, i get u  
**seongwoo** : thats beautiful minhyun

 **minhyun** : Is it?  
**minhyun** : Sweet.

 **seongwoo** : i hope im not oversteppin at all  
**seongwoo** : but we should watch a sunset on of these days ykno?

 **minhyun** : I'd love that.

 **seongwoo** : srsly?

 **minhyun** : If you're down for it, sure.  
**minhyun** : You mean a lot to me too.  
**minhyun** : It'd be nice to show you something that means a lot to me.

 **seongwoo** :  minhyun  
**seongwoo** : lets do it then  
**seongwoo** : just text me n ill be there  
**seongwoo** : well find a roof somewhere n we can sit n talk  
**seongwoo** : or not talk  
**seongwoo** : as long as were tgther, right?

 **minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : 

 **seongwoo** : i gotta go finish a thesis now  
**seongwoo** : ttyl tho  
**seongwoo** : txt me if u need anythin  
**seongwoo** : cya tmrw for coffee?

 **minhyun** : Definitely.  
**minhyun** : Who would I be without my coffee?

 **seongwoo** : a shell of a man

 **minhyun** : Literally, yes.  
**minhyun** : See you then.   
**minhyun** : You never _did_  tell me why you asked about my favourite colour though.

 **seongwoo** :   
**seongwoo** : just wonderin!!!

**

ha sungwoon to: kim jaehwan. - 12:04am.

 **sungwoon** : hey  
**sungwoon** : u up?

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : hey hyung

 **sungwoon** : how r u?  
**sungwoon** : hows th studyin

 **jaehwan** : studyin is,,,a thing  
**jaehwan** : is it a thing i do??? thats fr u to decide

 **sungwoon** : i Felt that op

 **jaehwan** : ik its late  
**jaehwan** : can i ask u smth tho

 **sungwoon** : sure?  
**sungwoon** : ask away mdude

 **jaehwan** : well,  
**jaehwan** : shit i didnt think abt this bforehand

 **sungwoon** : owo?

 **jaehwan** : b honest w me here  
**jaehwan** : ,,,do u still like me?

 **sungwoon** : um, hell yh?  
**sungwoon** : as a frend n more

 **jaehwan** : omo rlly?

 **sungwoon** : yh!  
**sungwoon** : sorry ik i havent rlly saor anythin bout it since bfre  
**sungwoon** : just  
**sungwoon** : still waitin for things to b perfect  
**sungwoon** : u aint gotta wait  
**sungwoon** : tho i hope u do,

 **jaehwan** : i still rlly like u so that aint happenin

 **sungwoon** : o blesst!

 **jaehwan** : u got class tomorrow hyung?

 **sungwoon** : kinda  
**sungwoon** : i got choir @ 10  
**sungwoon** : r u comin in then or nah

 **jaehwan** : im missin tmrw  
**jaehwan** : i got theatte stuff to do  
**jaehwan** : ms says my expressions arent that poppin yet  
**jaehwan** : so im forcin sewoon to help me

 **sungwoon** : u have a lot of parts rite?

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : sohye did most of yh character stuff n made mine kinda  
**jaehwan** : fitted to me?  
**jaehwan** : but since i do alot i gptta make it GOOD

 **sungwoon** : its u  
**sungwoon** : ur gonna b amazin

 **jaehwan** : how bout u?  
**jaehwan** : hows jihyo

 **sungwoon** : we werk beyyer than i thot we would ngl  
**sungwoon** : shes so creative?  
**sungwoon** : were runnin our lines at some point but idk wen

 **jaehwan** : we aint gotta perform till next week

 **sungwoon** : blesst energy  
**sungwoon** : ms liew = valid prof

 **jaehwan** : she rlly is  
**jaehwan** : hows ur day been btw

 **sungwoon** : p good  
**sungwoon** : spent it lyin in for th kost part  
**sungwoon** : did some script practice n research when i wws awake™ tho  
**sungwoon** : taehyuns sleepin on his bed like a bab rn  
**sungwoon** : im just watchin him

 **jaehwan** : creepy flex but alright ig

 **sungwoon** : hmm  
**sungwoon** : we shuld rlly clean our room mor  
**sungwoon** : maybe tmrw...

 **jaehwan** : plz do  
**jaehwan** : i can help  
**jaehwan** : i do th cookin  
**jaehwan** : i do th cleanin

 **sungwoon** : like a model husbando

 **jaehwan** : asjdkflDHFLGL  
**jaehwan** : u sound sleepy hyung 

 **sungwoon** : no, u

 **jaehwan** : maybe so  
**jaehwan** : did u drink anythin bfore?

 **sungwoon** : nah  
**sungwoon** : cofffee is my enemé @ nite  
**sungwoon** : off topic but th stars r so pretty tonite

 **jaehwan** : hm  
**jaehwan** : ur rite  
**jaehwan** : i wanted to b an astronaut wen i wqs young  
**jaehwan** : loved th stars n all  
**jaehwan** : even got my mom yo buy mw one

 **sungwoon** : rlly?  
**sungwoon** : whaddaya call it

 **jaehwan** : jaehwan jr

 **sungwoon** : .wow

 **jaehwan** : i was _10_  
**jaehwan** : hes my lil star child

 **sungwoon** : sounds abt rite  
**sungwoon** : ur a star anywhoooesd

 **jaehwan** : h Y u ng  
**jaehwan** : hyung?  
**jaehwan** : yo  
**jaehwan** : r u sleepin?  
**jaehwan** : ima guess u are  
**jaehwan** : gdnite hyung  u deserve it

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 7:03am.

 **jisung** : Morning kids!  
**jisung** : Wanna know how to _truly_  hate yourselves?  
**jisung** : Pick an 8am class!   

 **minhyun** : Jesus hyung.

 **jisung** : I'm going through it  
**jisung** : Niel's sleeping like a baby and here I am, mentally prepping myself for Biology hell

 **minhyun** : Think of it this way: you aren't the only one dead inside.  
**minhyun** : Everyone's gotta be fucking themselves over for picking an early class.

 **jisung** : Not everyone...  
**jisung** : Honestly, rant time  
**jisung** : How the hell does Kim Jonghyun manage to come into class every time without fail, looking like Aphrodite himself?  
**jisung** : At this _ungodly_  hour???

 **jihoon** : HONESTLY plz ask him  
**jihoon** : we deserve to know  
**jihoon** : dermatologists love him  
**jihoon** : we love him  
**jihoon** : jonghyun hyung is a fckin beautiful and easily lovable man

 **jisung** :  He really is!!

**

wooj is smad @parkchamsae  
*my most uneasy yh boi evr*

donghyuns @alpacamin  
ddo you wanna dm? @parkchamsae

wooj is smad @parkchamsae  
no... its prbably nothin @alpacamin

**

Jisung - a tired boi @yoonfairy  
Kim Jonghyun has only gone and done it again... it's only 8:15 in the morning and I'm ALREADY crying? How is he doing it???!

Jonghyun @pockyjr  
HYUNG ily! Your support is what's keeping me youthful during these trying times! @yoonfairy

Jisung - a tired boi @yoonfairy  
Objectively?  I  LOVE  YOU  TOO! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. no idea when the next chapter will be out again. happy christmas in advance and i love y'all with all my lil heart 
> 
> like kang daniel, i hope i turn into a cat next year. not in a furry way, i just want to sleep whenever the hell i want.  
> bye :> ♥


	35. the deepest pink rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung: i'm gay
> 
> jihoon: thought u were korean...?
> 
> ✿ pink rose → thank you for being in my life  
> ↳ sometimes, we cannot find the words to express our love for others. actions tell all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ao3 refused to load for a hot hour so im only updating now
> 
> tw ; abusive dynamics/manipulation in the texts with jisung and unknown

the f word? friendship (8) - 9:09am.

 **justin** : good mornin gang

 **haknyeon** : u only just get up?

 **justin** : yeah?

 **zhengting** : we've been up since 6  
**zhengting** : this _thot_  dragged me to the gym with him

 **haknyeon** : laast time me n oomfies went to the gym jacob almost died so

 **justin** : it's a sign  
**justin** : stop going to the gym

 **haknyeon** : NO  
**haknyeon** : i neeeed to b strong

 **seonho** : why exactly

 **haknyeon** : so one day i _will_  b sttong enough to break th shackles of my tv n crawl into the arms of my beloved luigi

 **seonho** : ...weird flex OP

 **zhengting** : no. i understand him.  
**zhengting** : perhaps i'll tolerate the gym visits.

 **haknyeon** : fuck sunwoo lives i only luv jungjung hyung

 **guanlin** : good morning 

 **seonho** : morning!

 **haknyeon** : MORNIN

 **euiwoong** : good morning ~~~ :D

 **justin** : you guys sound boring! morning this, morning that  
**justin** : spice it up a little

 **seunghyuk** : Hey MotherFuckers!

 **guanlin** : hyung 

 **haknyeon** : HEY  
**haknyeon** : MIND UR FCKIN LANGUAGE 'ROUND TH BABIE

 **zhengting** : guanlin?

 **guanlin** : ?

 **euiwoong** : well it's certainly not justin

 **justin** : yeah, i say fuck  
**justin** : i say fuck on a day to day basis  
**justin** : sometimes i even throw a shit in there for good measure  
**justin** : got an issue with that? do you? huh?  
**justin** : lil bhabie justin throwing up a swear?  
**justin** : your lil bhabie spitting out profanities on the daily? hm??  
**justin** : then _suffer_  pussies.

 **zhengting** : ik we've been saying this for several years now  
**zhengting** : but what the Fucketh huang

 **euiwoong** : what the fucketh kyle  
**euiwoong** : no whatd you say

 **seunghyuk** : What The Fucketh Dude?

 **seonho** : y'all stress me...

 **justin** : well hold onto your hat seonnie boi  
**justin** : we're about to stress you out _more_

 **seunghyuk** : How So

 **justin** : :3 i wanna go park later with y'all

 **guanlin** : the park?

 **euiwoong** : the one 10 mins away from campus?

 **justin** : :3c yessir

 **seonho** : eh

 **justin** : :3 cmon 02 liner bro  
**justin** : cmoon

 **seonho** : 

 **zhengting** : if it's after 5 then sure

 **euiwoong** : sure!  
**euiwoong** : i love the outdoors!

 **guanlin** : how.

 **haknyeon** : spokn like a tru anime hater

 **euiwoong** : I _DO_  LIKE ANIME  
**euiwoong** : why is hyungseob not here to defend me!? >_<

 **seunghyuk** : Digimon Isn't Real Anime

 **euiwoong** : take that back...

 **seunghyuk** : I'll Come To The Park  
**seunghyuk** : I Need The Fresh Air  
**seunghyuk** : I'd Like To See Euiwoong Too

 **euiwoong** : just you wait...  
**euiwoong** : i'm gonna punch you on the cheek!  
**euiwoong** : with my lips  
**euiwoong** : i like giving kisses.

 **haknyeon** : ill go  
**haknyeon** : i nvr turn down a dude hangout  
**haknyeon** : hyungseobll probs be there  
**haknyeon** : mans probs asleep rn

 **zhengting** : at this time? pathetic

 **justin** : his depression naps happen whenever leave him the FUCKETH alone

 **zhengting** : repenting [IN PROGRESS]

 **seonho** : eh  
**seonho** : the park seems kinda...

 **euiwoong** : kinda...?

 **justin** : .-.  
**justin** : @guanlin you're gonna come too, right?

 **guanlin** : oh, sure!

 **seonho** : guess thats settled then! we all goin

 **euiwoong** : wh

 **haknyeon** : wen did u say u were comin?

 **seonho** : now.

 **haknyeon** : .valid but only cos ily ig

 **guanlin** :  i'm looking forward to it

 **justin** : :3c see nyall then!  
**justin** : remember to wear your best jorts!

 **guanlin** : you're a good friend justin but that is NOT happening  
**guanlin** : not in this christian chat

 **seunghyuk** : This Baby Wants Us Dead...!

**

jeon somi to: lee daehwi. - 9:29am.

 **somi** : yo fucko  
**somi** : guess what

 **daehwi** : what

 **somi** : im takin u to lunch today  
**somi** : theres this lil lunch special in this café i love  
**somi** : so we're goin

 **daehwi** : oh

 **somi** : qué

 **daehwi** : i can't today som  
**daehwi** : i feel kinda sick atm 

 **somi** : oh :( rlly?

 **daehwi** : yeah, sorry  
**daehwi** : maybe another time though!  
**daehwi** : bye now

 **somi** : gws 

**

date-a-me @jaehwan0527  
ACTIN TIME BOIS LETSDO THIS SHIT 

date-a-me @jaehwan0527  
upd8: i got partnrred w m*ngyu today...hes so tall? im lowkey scared (TALL PPL DNT INTERACT)

not the korean ed sheeran @sewoon_j  
@kingofgoyang SUNGWOON! its a post for you!!!! @jaehwan0527

sungwoon yeets taehyun @kingofgoyang  
B I T C H @sewoon_j @jaehwan0527

**

lil sohye bean @soohyee  
aww! jaehwan oppa and sungwoon oppa walked out of class holding hands! @flowerpath this could be us

seo jeong @flowerpath  
who is this? i only know mrs im nayoung and shin bora @soohyee

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 12:01pm.

 **woojin** : so oomfs  
**woojin** : lets discuss @jaehwan n @sungwoon holdin hands today!

 **jisung** : Sohye exposed you guys...legends only.

 **sungwoon** : it was PLATONIC

 **jihoon** :   
**jihoon** : with y'all's history?

 **sungwoon** : YES w our herstory  
**sungwoon** : i wnated to hold hands w him so he said yes

 **woojin** : ,,wildin

 **jihoon** : wildin x2

 **seongwoo** : ...i stg panwink hold hands platonically smtimes tho

 **jisung** : Oh?

 **sungwoon** : WORM?

 **jihoon** : i.  
**jihoon** : WHO TOLD U THIS INFO

 **guanlin** : it's okay hyung  
**guanlin** : the jig is up

 **jihoon** : guanlin...

 **guanlin** : we do hold hands  
**guanlin** : jihoon hyung always has very warm hands

 **woojin** : nah sis i can confirmm thst one

 **jisung** : Always?

 **jihoon** : yh

 **sungwoon** : lucky basterd

 **guanlin** : my hands are always cold  but the rest of me is warm

 **seongwoo** : th ghosts are always holdin ur hands

 **guanlin** : how romantic...

 **woojin** : "lucky basterd"

**

here we go gays (3) - 12:46pm.

 **daehwi** : guyss  
**daehwi** : i'm heading off to my languages lectures now

 **jinyoung** : good luck!

 **daehwi** : can you say it in another language

 **jinyoung** : i'm gay

 **jihoon** : thought u were korean...?

 **jinyoung** : 

 **daehwi** : minecraft death sound  
**daehwi** : i'll see y'all later then

 **jihoon** : wait  
**jihoon** : you're goin now?

 **daehwi** : hunnie, you're literally in the room with me  
**daehwi** : you can see me about to leave

 **jinyoung** : jihoon hyung,,,our dumb babie

 **jihoon** : I GET THAT fool  
**jihoon** : i just mean like _that_  
**jihoon** : aren't you gonna overheat?

 **jinyoung** : why what's he in

 **jihoon** : big hoodie  
**jihoon** : it's like 28° outside

 **daehwi** : i'll be fine lol  
**daehwi** : the lecture hall is really cold

 **jihoon** : christ ur right  
**jihoon** : i gotta invest in a hoodie then...

 **daehwi** : wear mine sometime, like ultimate boyfies

 **jinyoung** : that's not a bad idea ngl

 **daehwi** : ah OOF i gotta go  
**daehwi** : can't be late ><  
**daehwi** : bye! see you both soon 

 **jinyoung** : bye cutie!  
**jinyoung** : ima go back to crying over computing work now

 **jihoon** : bye cutie  
**jihoon** : bye lovie

 **jinyoung** : t'is goodbye

 **jihoon** : you can get thru this...

 **jinyoung** : i want the creator of Microsoft to Die™

 **jihoon** : that's the spirit!  
**jihoon** : if ya need moral support, call me and i'll sonic run to the library

 **jinyoung** : i will   
**jinyoung** : ttyl 

 **jihoon** : boye

**

hyungseobé @THEhyungseob  
why is woojin

sunwoo...my boy @haknyeons  
he didnt finish th tweet cos woojin killed him before he could @THEhyungseob

**

woojinę @parkchamsae  
WHY TF ARE DORM POLICE HERE FR ME

woojinę @parkchamsae  
HYUNGSEOB!

hyungseobé @THEhyungseob  
do it,,,tell em where ur keepin me hostage @parkchamsae

woojinę @parkchamsae  
U TRAPPEDNURSELF UNDER TH FCKIN BED WDYM @THEhyungseob

**

unknown to: yoon jisung. - 1:15pm.

 **unknown** : babe

 **jisung** : Uh  
**jisung** : I think you have the wrong number, sorry! 

 **unknown** : jisung

 **jisung** : Yes?

 **unknown** : its me babe  
**unknown** : cmon  
**unknown** : u cant hav forgotten me already rite babe?

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : No

 **unknown** : u kno i was rlly sad when u blocked me bfore  
**unknown** : but i got a new number n im bck baby   
**unknown** : truthfully i miss u  
**unknown** : i miss u loads babe evryday  
**unknown** : idk what to do without u...evrything feels useless jisung  
**unknown** : its been long enough babe, come back to me  
**unknown** : i want to hold u again, treat u like the princess u are, kiss u n go and dates like we used to  
**unknown** : we were so perfect tgther n we still could be  
**unknown** : u used to luv our lil dates n walks, we coupd hav that all again  
**unknown** : i love u soso much baby  
**unknown** : more than anyone else evr will  
**unknown** : lets stop this childish fightin n get bck together, aight baby?

 **jisung** : I'm not  
**jisung** : I'm not getting back with you.

 **unknown** : stop bein like this baby x  
**unknown** : it aint funny or cute

 **jisung** : It's not supposed to be  
**jisung** : I broke up with you for a reason  
**jisung** : Please, just leave me alone.

 **unknown** :  
**unknown** : ur fuckin w me again  
**unknown** : u were emotional i get that baby but its been a month now  
**unknown** : get ovr urself, i miss u

 **jisung** : I'm not getting back with you  
**jisung** : I mean it, Jungwook  
**jisung** : Please don't attempt to contact me again

 **unknown** : i see whats happening  
**unknown** : that whores gotten to u  
**unknown** : ur friends hav always been such fckin pains but him? hes the worst!

 **jisung** : I don't know what you're talking about?

 **unknown** : that daniel boy  
**unknown** : hes been feedin u lies about me  
**unknown** : about _us_  
**unknown** : we were happy baby  
**unknown** : so so happy  
**unknown** : u know that

 **jisung** : We weren't happy  
**jisung** : This has nothing to do with my friends either  
**jisung** : I'm better off without you so please

 **unknown** : that wat they told u?  
**unknown** : u _rlly_  think ur better without me?  
**unknown** : u think u can survive without me?  
**unknown** : whenever i left u alone, ud always cry and tell me not to go again  
**unknown** : u think ur capable enough without me?

 **jisung** : You made me dependant on you!  
**jisung** : How was I supposed to react to being alone?

 **unknown** : i didnt do anythin  
**unknown** : apart from put up w ur shitty ass for so long  
**unknown** : consider urself lucky im even messagin u again or thinkin about u  
**unknown** : its cute u think u have any right to act like this jisung.

 **jisung** : Stop it.

 **unknown** : ur friends r tellin u to never see me again, rite?  
**unknown** : how theyre gnna take care of u  
**unknown** : how longs that gonna last?  
**unknown** : how long till they get tired of ur bitchiness, hm?  
**unknown** : how long till they leave u behind?  
**unknown** : evryone gets tired of u eventually dnt they baby??  
**unknown** : if u rlly think that ur new buddies uwu or sweet lil daniel is gonna stay w u then ur deluded  
**unknown** : im ur best bet x  
**unknown** : i nvr got tired of u

 **jisung** : you hurt me

 **unknown** : u made me.  
**unknown** : u always did

 **jisung** : plesse leave me alone jungwook

 **unknown** : u dnt mean that  
**unknown** : ik u dont  
**unknown** : never wanted me to leave did u baby  
**unknown** : ur mine jisung  
**unknown** : mine mine mine forever  
**unknown** : cmon now baby  
**unknown** : lets stop this fightin  
**unknown** : we could escape from here

 **jisung** : ,  
**jisung** : im not going anywhere with you.

 **unknown** :  
**unknown** : jisung.  
**unknown** : dont do this  
**unknown** : ur ignorin my messages now?  
**unknown** : baby  
**unknown** : ill fucking drag u back if i have to  
**unknown** : ive done it bfore ill do it again  
**unknown** : do u understand?  
**unknown** : u cant hide from me forever  
**unknown** : ur mine  
**unknown** : i luv u more than anyone else  
**unknown** : baby  
**unknown** : jisung  
**unknown** : dont make me come ovr there  
**unknown** : j i s u n g  
**unknown** : FUCKING ANSWER ME WHORE  
**unknown** : ILL FIND U WE BOTH KNOW I WILL

ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙʟᴏᴄᴋ: ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ?

【ʏᴇs ✓】【ɴᴏ】

ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sᴇʟᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ʏᴇs.  
ᴜɴᴋɴᴏᴡɴ ɴᴜᴍʙᴇʀ ɪs ɴᴏᴡ ʙʟᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ.

**

sungies niel @realdefdanik  
[photo] gettin donuts for my bffls  @ongwu @jaehan___k

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 1:48pm.

 **jisung** : Niel  
**jisung** : Nielnielnil

 **daniel** : hey   
**daniel** : u good?

 **jisung** : He mesaagsed m

 **daniel** : _him?_

 **jisung** : Yeah  
**jisung** : Begging me to vet back eith him  
**jisung** : I said no i swear Niel

 **daniel** : ik  
**daniel** : i believe u sungie  
**daniel** : u in our room?

 **jisung** : Yeh

 **daniel** : aight im runnin bck now  
**daniel** : stay safe please 

 **jisung** : Oke

**

sungies niel @realdefdanik  
donuts cancelled. i must leave.

jaehan @jaehan___k  
daniel only cancels donuts fr srs matters...hope evrythins ok bae @realdefdanik

mooncookie @moonbokjang  
am i ded or sid kang daniel rlly just sprint past ma class rn???

**

2:00pm is when she arrived, right on the dot.

2:07pm is when people, along with her target, finally filed out of the lecture hall.

"hwi-!" somi called, startling passerbyers who, really, already seemed hot and bothered after an hour in that bloody hall.

daehwi wasn't hard to miss in the small crowd of languages student; his oversized maroon hoodie managing to stick out amongst all of the vibrant polo shirts and vests. it almost made her smile, for her childhood friend really did look like a kid again.

the boy in question didn't appear to acknowledge her presence straight away. hanging at the back of the small crowd, daehwi seemed too busy staring at his phone to even spare somi a glance. he stopped in his tracks briefly, ghost of a frown appearing.

"hwi!" she called out again, making her way over to her best friend. thankfully, that one caught his attention.

"oh, hi..?" daehwi was clearly caught off guard, repeating himself with a bit more conviction, "hey! you didn't say you'd be meeting me here?"

shrugging nonchalantly, somi laughed, "can a girl not take one for the team and visit her bestie?"

daehwi chuckled with her which, admittedly, made her feel slightly more relaxed. jeon somi was a simple woman: make your friends smile, profit. daehwi was one of those people she loved to see happy the most. although, that frown he had before he realised she was there...it wouldn't leave her mind.

"say, hwi" she started, bouncing on her heels, "what were you reading before on your phone? you looked _real_  interested in it.

daehwi blinked at her, momentarily pausing before shrugging, "just a text from my lovers. nothing too important i'm afraid, som som."

"oh, look at you! mr two boyfriends having the time of his life!" she grinned, throwing her arm around him, "anyways, lemme walk you back to your dorm."

"i'm two months older than you, you know." he groaned, "you don't have to walk me back like a child."

"i'm walking you back because you're _ill._ " she shot back, sticking her tongue out at his annoyance, "you already look it. it'd suck if you passed out on ya way back without anyone around."

it was true too. she didn't fail to notice how much paler than usual daehwi looked, ginger bangs sticking haphazardly to his forehead. the somewhat stressed look he had when he was on his phone probably attributed to that too. as someone who had witnessed lee daehwi pass out more times than she could count (second witness, only to woojin, with donghyun or chan following shortly behind her) she was not prepared to let it happen again; god knew how the others would worry.

"fine then." daehwi sighed, any animosity lost, "but you tell _no one_  about this, i have a reputation to uphold!"

sensing the humour, somi grinned, "sure sure, you big baby." without further ado, the childhood duo began to walk back through the treacherous heat to daehwi's dorm.

**

Seunghyuk :3c @localdolphin  
[photo] We Look Like A Cult.

ppl against eric @haknyeons  
frendship cult :) @localdolphin

Seunghyuk :3c @localdolphin  
Bold Of You To Assume I Haven't Disowned Everyone Who Isn't Guanlin Or Euiwoong @haknyeons

justin on a bin @minghao__  
ya bois be @ the park right now! 

justin on a bin @minghao__  
we kinda look like we're doin weed or some other shit but rlly we're all just watchin zhengting ge and hyungseob hyung do cartwheels

justin on a bin @minghao__  
update: hyungseob hyung may be dead

seonho on a bow @seonhoe  
we warned u bout those cartwheels bro! @THEhyungseob

ppl against eric @haknyeons  
oomf is fckin dead n ur quotin HOMESTUCK? @seonhoe

seonho on a bow @seonhoe  
oomf loved homestuck when he was livin, im HONORING him @haknyeons

guanlin on a tin @guanlinxD  
hyung fell over after a cartwheel and isn't waking up? does anyone have any help? (crying)

snaggletoothed genius @parkchamsae  
@guanlinxD this abt hyungseob?

guanlin on a tin @guanlinxD  
hyung! it is!  @parkchamsae

snaggletoothed genius @parkchamsae  
aight. sing him karaklicious @guanlinxD

guanlin on a tin @guanlinxD  
i'm sorry WHAT @parkchamsae

Seunghyuk :3c @localdolphin  
We'd Call An Ambulance But Hyungseob Hates Hospitals So We're A Tad Bit Fucked Here

zhengting with a spring @jungjungie  
i even sang shinee's lucifer to him and he's still dead. what a fake shawol. @localdolphin

Seunghyuk :3c @localdolphin  
Did You Try View @jungjungie

zhengting with a spring @jungjungie  
i gave him waitrose wine why would i then give him wine from target @localdolphin

guanlin on a tin @guanlinxD  
has...has anyone tried singing karkalicious? @localdolphin @jungjungie

euiwoong sings a song @smile101  
GASP you're right! awaken the inner homestuck in him!! @guanlinxD @localdolphin @jungjungie

Seunghyuk :3c @localdolphin  
Lie To Me Not. I Refuse To Believe That's The Thing That's Brought Him Back.

justin on a bin @minghao__  
update: hyungseob hyung is alive again but GOD i wish he wasn't

hyungseob has a job @THEhyungseob  
im not proud of my inner homestuck but its ther n u just gotta accept it

ppl against eric @haknyeons  
karkalicious @THEhyungseob

hyungseob has a job @THEhyungseob  
DEFINITION MAKES TH BOYS GO LOCO THEY WANNA KNO THE SECRETS THAT THEY CANT TASTE IN MY PHOTOS

guanlin on a tin @guanlinxD  
everyone is staring at us in the park but we're still having fun so it's alright I think

guanlin on a tin @guanlinxD  
i feel like ice cream all of a sudden

euiwoong sings a song @smile101  
[photo] we're simple friends. our baby wants ice cream? we get some fckin ice cream.

justin on a bin @minghao__  
[video] @guanlinxD already fits in lmao 

seonho on a bow @seonhoe  
[photo] a happy (seon)ho and his happier homies

euiwoong sings a song @smile101  
[video] anyway here's justin vaping

justin on a bin @minghao__  
deleet this... @smile101

**

Aronietty @caliaron  
Hey, anyone else remember that one time Minhyun vaped?

hannie loves channie @1004cheonsa  
OMG YES how could yall forget (tears of laugh) @caliaron

Nana Unnie ♥ @stonenayoung  
Didn't he end up unconsciously quoting that one vine afterwards? @caliaron

Aronietty @caliaron  
YEAH  @stonenayoung

Minhyun @optimushwang  
Guys STOP. @caliaron @stonenayoung

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 6:55pm.

 **seongwoo** : hey

 **minhyun** : Hey.

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : so  
**seongwoo** : u vaped?

 **minhyun** : _Once_.  
**minhyun** : At a Halloween party!

 **seongwoo** : 

**minhyun** : This relationship is over.

 **seongwoo** : MINHYUN NO WAIT

 **minhyun** : O V E R.  
**minhyun** : Goodbye!

 **seongwoo** : missin u already   
**seongwoo** : my beautiful mans

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : No!  
**minhyun** : I'm not listening!

 **seongwoo** : 

**

jeon somi to: park woojin. - 7:09pm.

 **somi** : heyo oppa

 **woojin** : u called me oppa  
**woojin** : whats up

 **somi** : nothing  
**somi** : im just a lil concerned  
**somi** : daehwis ok, right?

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : y do u ask

 **somi** : i went to see him aftr languages today  
**somi** : i skipped cos  dance practice stuff  
**somi** : he was rlly out of it tho  
**somi** : like.  
**somi** : he said he felt sick n looked it too  
**somi** : maybe theres some kinda virus going around? 

 **woojin** : oh yh  
**woojin** : ur right  
**woojin** : its probs a virus or smth  
**woojin** : hwi always does shite when hes sick

 **somi** : lmao yeah  
**somi** : just wanted to check w u tho

 **woojin** : i think hes aight

 **somi** : yeah  
**somi** : hed say smth if it wasn't

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : yeah  
**woojin** : he would

 **somi** : he would  
**somi** : ima go eat now  
**somi** : ttyl woojin  
**somi** : take care of urself!

 **woojin** : u too som   
**woojin** : byee

**

yoo seonho to: lai guanlin. - 8:29pm.

 **seonho** : hey  
**seonho** : just wanted ta apologize

 **guanlin** : ?  
**guanlin** : why are you texting me  
**guanlin** : we're in the same room  
**guanlin** : and why are you saying sorry?

 **seonho** : 1) im _shy_  
**seonho** : 2) its srry for everythin again  
**seonho** : ik i keep saying it but i rlly mean it  
**seonho** : i never want u or anyone to feel like u did before  
**seonho** : so im still extremely sorry guanlin

 **guanlin** : don't worry about it

 **seonho** : huh

 **guanlin** : i know you feel actually sorry  
**guanlin** : there's probably a word for that out there somewhere

 **seonho** : ...remorseful?

 **guanlin** : yeah! i know you're that  
**guanlin** : the notes prove it  
**guanlin** : and the hang outs  
**guanlin** : i can tell you aren't too bad so far

 **seonho** : rllY??

 **guanlin** : yeah!  
**guanlin** : your friends are really fun and kind  
**guanlin** : so are you i think 

 **seonho** :  tthank  
**seonho** : edcuse me for a hot sec

 **guanlin** : ?

**

euiwoong sings a song @smile101  
who the FRICK is screaming the dorms down at 8PM

euiwoong sings a song @smile101  
ah nvm it's just seonho high on that gay shit again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> december is almost over and i guess we all know what that means. wanna one has done so much for so many and i'm thankful for all they've done, y'know? ♥ i've met so much kind wannables online too so thank you to y'all especially for making everyday so nice here.
> 
> a/n; i absolutely adore view as a shinee song (in fact its my fave) and slandering it here pained me. honestly may replace that in the future 
> 
> also thank you lee daehwi for that beautiful collabo


	36. ivy white sprig of tendrils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin: ur a slave to capitalism
> 
> minhyun: It's the better Splatfest team.
> 
> ✿ ivy white sprig of tendrils → anxious to please, affection  
> ↳ all anybody really wants is to make others around them happy, really. is that so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ no tws for this one, as far as i'm aware? 
> 
> this isn't completely looked over either/beta'd

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 11:19am.

 **sungwoon** : 1800-ARE-YOU-LIVIN BOIS

 **seongwoo** : like,,,barelhy

 **jihoon** : physically? yeah  
**jihoon** : mentally? my soul is trapped in the wii sports universe

 **sungwoon** : ooo wat sport?

 **jihoon** : bowling

 **seongwoo** : if i was a dad id b a lil concern but  
**seongwoo** : o well

 **jihoon** : i'm a lone wolf  
**jihoon** : i suffer alone  
**jihoon** : none of y'all know my heart

 **minhyun** : What's up?

 **jihoon** : _assignments_

 **sungwoon** : MOOD  
**sungwoon** : THATS WAT I TXTED TO ASK Y'ALL ABT

 **seongwoo** : OOF honestly

 **minhyun** : Honestly, tea.  
**minhyun** : I'm in the middle of some music composition write up.  
**minhyun** : Truthfully, I gave up an hour ago but Baekho promised me hot chocolate if I do it...

 **woojin** : ur a slave to capitalism

 **minhyun** : It's the better Splatfest team.

 **sungwoon** : as marina once said,  
**sungwoon** : "thats поддельные новости"

 **woojin** : lmao music sucks ASS tho  
**woojin** : th damm assignmemts... 

 **jihoon** : does your professor give you a lot?

 **sungwoon** : ^^  
**sungwoon** : yall r alwqys doin music stuff i swear

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : _Does he give us a lot?_

 **woojin** : :-)  
**woojin** : : - )  
**woojin** : :  -  )

 **seongwoo** : u BROOE them

 **sungwoon** : ur bf n phake son

 **seongwoo** : aged 23, iv buried my bf, fake son _and_  my pet fish flippers

 **minhyun** : Life is just cruel like that sometimes.

 **sungwoon** : it just b like thwt

 **jihoon** : sheds a single tear out of sympathy  
**jihoon** : how much do y'all get though

 **minhyun** : _Too much._

 **jaehwan** : ima b on my fckin death bed still doin music asifnments  
**jaehwan** : it _that_  bad 

 **seongwoo** : we salute u

 **sungwoon** : we all in dis tgether boyos!

 **woojin** : how abt yall

 **jihoon** : once again, im dead inside

 **minhyun** : Is this because of English Lit or Sport?

 **jihoon** : both  
**jihoon** : my pain knows no boundaries  
**jihoon** : sport shouldn't have any essay writing in it but _BOYO_  does it!  
**jihoon** : an entire 1500 word essay on the advantages and detriments of a diet on an athlete ;-)

 **woojin** : 1500?  
**woojin** : thats a fckin number bro

 **jaehwan** : golly boi cnt count leave him qlone

 **jihoon** : im jihoon  
**jihoon** : i can only count to 6

 **seongwoo** : wat th hell come after 6?

 **minhyun** : Stop this...

 **seongwoo** : ofc chief

 **jaehwan** : whippd bich  
**jaehwan** : hope u suffer in maths

 **seongwoo** : :(

 **minhyun** : Jaehwan.

 **jaehwan** : ily ong hyung ~~~~~  
**jaehwan** : it jk   

 **woojin** : im sufferin enough seein yall like this,

 **sungwoon** : then find a _man_  woojin!

 **woojin** : nah, too wild...

 **jihoon** : download an anime dating sim

 **woojin** : thats wat im talkin abt!  
**woojin** : hope ur essay goes well uwu

 **seongwoo** : music gang y not just bond tgther

 **minhyun** : Jaehwan starts cussing out the musicians.  
**minhyun** : Daehwi just disappears whenever we ask him anything.  
**minhyun** : Woojin has no concept of time and thus leaves everything until the last minute.

 **woojin** : time isnt real  
**woojin** : its a manmwde concept

 **sungwoon** : i aint tbink thats rite woojin

 **jaehwan** : wat isnt manmade

 **woojin** : _love_

 **minhyun** : The affection you get from your animes and dating simulators are manmade, are they not?

 **woojin** : s  
**woojin** : stfu

 **minhyun** : Fool.

**

here we go gays (3) - 11:55am.

 **jihoon** : henlo  
**jihoon** : i know you're both @ lectures BUT i am clingy boy and miss y'all  
**jihoon** : tldr; im invading your room till you both return!

 **jinyoung** : hun <3

 **jihoon** : COME BACK SOON i'm lonely

 **jinyoung** : ?  
**jinyoung** : daehwi's still there, isn't he?  
**jinyoung** : he doesn't have lectures until later

 **jihoon** : oh, tea?  
**jihoon** : is he here? where lmao

 **jinyoung** : idk hun

**

putting his phone down, jihoon took a glance at the bathroom door. if what jinyoung was saying was true, daehwi had to be in there, right? weird he hadn't heard anything from it though.

"hey, daehwi?" he called out, knocking on the bathroom door, "it's jihoon. you in there?"

a few beats of silence passed before the bathroom door unlocked. truthfully, he hadn't realised it'd been locked in the first place but hey, jihoon doubted it meant anything. instead, he was just happy he wasn't alone for the next hour or so. he was with one of his beloved boyfriends; what more could he ask for?

the door opened slowly but surely, eventually revealing daehwi. as jinyoung had said, his boyfriend had been in the room the entire time, although there was something kinda off about him immediately. donning his usual oversized sweater (really, he ought to ask him where he was getting these from), daehwi looked much more exhausted than usual. dark circles were starting to form under his eyes and his typically neat hair was now a rather dishevelled mess.

"hm?" was daehwi's first response, voice much more softer than usual, "oh, hyung. i didn't hear you come in?"

jihoon shrugged, about to answer, when he finally took in daehwi's appearance. the younger boy was clearly tired (of course, he couldn't blame him) but there was something else that didn't seem quite right. the light and almost broken volume of his voice was the first thing that concerned him somewhat but now taking a closer glance at his boyfriend, that didn't appear to be the whole story. his eyes were reddened and glossy, as if he'd been...

"have you been crying?" jihoon couldn't help asking, always one to be upfront when he was worried.

daehwi tilted his head in confusion before giving the eldest a lazy smile, "nah, i just haven't been well recently. i think i'm coming down with something, you know?"

that made perfect sense. jihoon recalled a virus of some sort going around campus recently; what a shame his boyfriend just had to be a victim of it. he made a mental note to inform jinyoung about it later.

"why didn't you say anything, cutie?" he pouted, throwing his arms around the younger, "i could've come earlier and showered you in my love!"

before he could respond back, jihoon had already taken it upon himself to plant a kiss on daehwi's lips. it was only a small peck (they were working up to bigger kisses. thankfully, daehwi and jinyoung knew their boundaries with jihoon) but it was still a lot more than he'd expected from himself. park jihoon was growing balls. suck on that, parents.

"hey!" daehwi hit his arm lightly, "you'll get sick too if you do that."

"that's fine! sharing is caring." jihoon chuckled, arms still around daehwi's figure, "anyway, we'd have our lovie to care for us as we suffer."

"you're so savage hun." the youngest smiled, suddenly snuggling himself into jihoon's neck. it wasn't a thing he did to jihoon a lot, not knowing if it was something the eldest was ok with yet, therefore catching him off guard briefly. fortunately, it didn't make him too uncomfortable, especially since it was probably a result of daehwi feeling sick (clinginess was cute to him, though jihoon would never voice this outloud to his boyfriends _ever_.)

wrapping his arms tighter and more protectively around daehwi, jihoon was content with just letting them stay like this for as long as daehwi needed. he had class later, didn't he? poor thing. if he was feeling like this in his own room, would he cope at lectures? hopefully he'd be okay. maybe he should mention it to someone in his music class...woojin?

daehwi moved his hands to clutch onto jihoon's shirt, stopping the latter's train of thought. he could think about texting whoever later; for now, he had a sick boyfriend to dote over.

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

bae jinyoung - 12:41pm.  
↳ [photo] the maths gang getting breakfast 

hwang minhyun - 12:46pm.  
↳ [video] Breakfast/Lunch with Seongwoo and Jinyoung.

hwang minhyun - 12:51pm.  
↳ Stop telling me about the existence of Brunch! I said Breakfast/Lunch and I'm sticking with it!

bae jinyoung - 12:55pm.  
↳ [video] minhyun hyung is having a mental breakdown, ong hyung is having regrets and i'm having a toasted bagel

**

man of regrets @ongwu  
oatmeal is fucken DISGUSTANG god

jinyoung ♡♡ @urfavebae  
why did you order it then...? @ongwu

man of regrets @ongwu  
i msust become inpenetrable to the oaty meal @urfavebae

jinyoung ♡♡ @urfavebae  
great! let's never discuss that again @ongwu

**

jaehwani manhi @jaehwan0527  
i miss him...

BLACK HAIR IS BCK BBY @kingofgoyang  
i miss him more!! @jaehwan0527

jaehwani manhi @jaehwan0527  
GODDAMIT that is NOT how a vague works! @kingofgoyang

**

"-just continue with your compositions for today." their lecturer finally announced, letting woojin and many others take a sigh of relief. it wasn't like he didn't enjoy music (quite the opposite, he'd happily die for the topic) but composing was his livelihood.

looking around the room, he was pleased to know his friends felt the same way. minhyun had already plugged his headphones in (though, knowing him, he'd already intended to continue the composition no matter what), jaehwan loudly proclaimed "thank fucking goodness for that" to sewoon, and hyungseob had already sprung out of his seat on the prowl for euiwoong.

the class wasn't quiet, but at least he could hear himself think. briefly gazing at the empty seat next to him, subconsciously pulling it out for his missing and likely ill friend, woojin booted up his computer.

it was then any thought of producing was halted by the sudden loud opening of the door. he figured they'd made it open loudly on purpose to embarrass late comers (it worked too, so who was he to complain), thus making the entire class quiet down and stare at whoever had walked in a good 20 minutes late.

there, in all his glory, walked in lee daehwi. the boy didn't seem too exhausted from, presumably, running all the way to class; one may say that he got here in no hurry, but who knew. the ginger haired boy mumbled a small apology to their professor, saying something that woojin couldn't lipread very well, before nonchalantly making his way to his seat. by then, everyone had already gotten back to their work.

"nice of you to show up." woojin joked light-heartedly, look growing into one of concern when daehwi didn't react, "everything alright hwi? you look...kinda ill."

daehwi seemed to hear that time, offering woojin a tired smile, "i'm fine wooj. i mean, i think i'm definitely coming down with something but that never stopped me, has it?"

"stopped you coming to class on time." he responded, joke laced with a tinge of worry for his childhood friend.

"i did _try_  to get here on time, but then i forgot my folder back at the dorms. i had to run back so i ended up getting here... pretty fucking late."

"wild." woojin smiled, satisfied with the younger's answer. even if he did feel somewhat concerned at the fact he'd come to class rather pale and clearly unwell, there was no point dwelling on it now. considering the fact he'd walked in late, the professor probably had his eye on daehwi. woojin was a committed friend, of course, but not committed enough that he'd get in trouble with the youngest. not today.

sharing a final laugh for the time being, both boys got back to their compositions, staying now in comfortable silence.

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 1:28pm.

 **daniel** : god  
**daniel** : i miss them...

 **daehwi** : is this you taking the piss out of jaehwan hyung's failed vague?

 **daniel** : ofc not   
**daniel** : im _wounded_  ud think lile that

 **guanlin** : who do you miss?

 **daniel** : my cats :((

 **jisung** : How are they?

 **daniel** : mom says theyre fine n well fed  
**daniel** : im happy but :(( i miss they lil paws

 **guanlin** : how many cats do you have?

 **daniel** : 2  
**daniel** : peter n rooney   
**daniel** : my BABIES

 **jisung** : Is Mama Kang still sending you regular updates on them?

 **daniel** : bold of u to assume shes got a say in th matter

 **guanlin** : i kind of want to meet your cats now

 **daniel** : BRO i _WILL_  take u bck w me in th summer  
**daniel** : that is a PROMISE

 **jisung** : His cats are adorable honestly  
**jisung** : He pampers them more then he pampers himself, I swear.

 **daniel** : its wat they deserve  
**daniel** : still missin em tho  
**daniel** : altho...

 **jisung** : No.

 **daniel** : SUNGIE

 **jisung** : We've had this conversation before, the answer is _still_  no!

 **guanlin** : the answer to what? :o

 **daniel** : i want a cat  
**daniel** : in our dorm

 **guanlin** : kitty!

 **daniel** : FCK YH GUANLIN  
**daniel** : he agrees w me :-)

 **woojin** : kid deadass just said kitty

 **guanlin** : that's my support

 **jisung** : As much as I adore Guanlin and his opinions  
**jisung** : It's not happening.  
**jisung** : Realistically, it wouldn't work!

 **daniel** : this is y i shittalk u @ work

 **woojin** : u Literally rave abt how much u luv him @ work

 **daniel** : sources, OP?

 **woojin** : i got a frend who works w u  
**woojin** : lee minho?

 **daniel** : .  
**daniel** : snake...

 **jisung** : You tell them you love me?

 **daniel** : . maybe

 **guanlin** : aw 

 **daniel** : sH i hate u too

 **woojin** : he also tlks abt how much he luvs us  
**woojin** : _especially_  guanlin but 

 **guanlin** : daniel hyung! 

 **daniel** : CAN U STOP EXPOSIN ME FOR BEIN A SOFT HOE _PLZ_

 **woojin** : we been knew  
**woojin** : we luv u too btw

 **daehwi** : ^^ 

 **guanlin** : we love you loads hyung!

 **jisung** : I love you the most!

 **daniel** : u do?

 **jisung** : Still not getting us a kitten though.

 **daniel** : love is dead  
**daniel** : bye

 **guanlin** : ouch.

 **woojin** : *dabs away th pain*

**

yoo seonho to: lai guanlin. - 2:05pm.

 **seonho** : hey  
**seonho** : this is a lil random but  
**seonho** : i brought donuts?  
**seonho** : they misheard me and now i have 12 donuts  
**seonho** : do ya maybe wanna share them?

 **guanlin** : sure!  
**guanlin** : i'm still in the dorms

 **seonho** : alrighty then  
**seonho** : i'll be there in a sec

**

Yoon Ricecake @yoonfairy  
Remember kids: some men just aren't shit!

peter ♡ rooney @realdefdanik  
good thing i am THE shit @yoonfairy

**

"these donuts are really good!" guanlin gleamed, elbows rested on one of their many cushions, "thank you for getting them!"

seonho waved his hand dismissively, attempting to appear cool (and, admittedly, trying to make sure guanlin didn't notice his blushing), "don't worry about it. i'm glad you like 'em though."

guanlin bit into the sugary goodness once again, smiling all the while. it felt like a picture book scene: the both of them sat on seonho's bed, soft velvet cushions in both of their laps. this would've been impossible a month ago but things were improving significantly. they were both seeing each other for who they really were. it was nice, albeit rather scary.

"you know," guanlin started after finishing his third donut, "i like this. we make good friends."

the statement was left hanging in the air a moment, with seonho having to question what he'd just heard. guanlin continued in lieu of seonho's lack of response.

"what happened before...was very bad. i doubted myself a lot and didn't really want to talk to anyone." he mused melancholically, before smiling again, "but i know you aren't that person anymore. i think you weren't that person to start with. i'm very happy we have such good people around us.

i'm happy we're friends too. i like having you in my life _properly_  this time, seonho."

seonho tried to think of a response, he really did, but guanlin had already started on his fourth donut.

the short speech wasn't supposed to incite any sort of deep conversation from the both of them, guanlin just wanted to voice his thoughts. a part of him wanted seonho to know that he wasn't all that upset with him anymore either though. true, it hadn't been too long since they'd actually started speaking but in that short time, seonho had been nothing but real with him. guanlin admired that a lot.

instead of saying anything more, the both of them continued eating their donuts in comfortable silence.

when guanlin finished his fourth, seonho silently passed him a fifth, shooting him his own genuine smile (there was a lot of anxiety and uncertainty in it, but he figured they'd leave that for another conversation.) such a small action, but it said so much to the both of them. as guanlin took it in hand, mumbling a gracious thank you, both of them couldn't help but look away sheepishly.

they really had come a lot further than they'd expected.

whether the thank you was just for the donuts or the time they'd spent getting to know each other, neither could really say.

**

park jihoon to: kim samuel. - 2:45pm.

 **jihoon** : heyo  
**jihoon** : i dont think i'll be @ our room when you get back

 **samuel** : you never are  
**samuel** : roomie neglect :((

 **jihoon** : we stayed up all night watchin love live but go off i guess

 **samuel** : ..true  
**samuel** : you tell _no one_  abt that

 **jihoon** : they wouldn't understand us snow halation bois 

 **samuel** : *my saddest nico nico nii*

 **jihoon** : how are ya btw  
**jihoon** : you were highkey stressin yesterday  
**jihoon** : ready to tell me what that was abt?

 **samuel** : OH ya  
**samuel** : languages is just th worse ngl

 **jihoon** : really?  
**jihoon** : aren't you enjoyin it?

 **samuel** : like  
**samuel** : i luv the lectures n shit don't get me wrong  
**samuel** : most of us takin it are bilingual so it's rad  
**samuel** : the workload tho  
**samuel** : 

 **jihoon** : big oof dude

 **samuel** : it rlly is  
**samuel** : its a fuckin pisstake how much we get  
**samuel** : ive got a spanish n french essay due in tmrw  
**samuel** : bc of our "lecturers incompetence"

 **jihoon** : thats a lot  
**jihoon** : did you get it today?

 **samuel** : YA  
**samuel** : thats the BIGGEST FCKIN OOF  
**samuel** : im usually a calm man

 **jihoon** : ..scrabble

 **samuel** : they played _cowabunga_

 **jihoon** : worst flex

 **samuel** : im _usually_  a calm man  
**samuel** : but this?  
**samuel** : this takes the cake  
**samuel** : a sister (ME) wants to Die™

 **jihoon** : :(((  
**jihoon** : thats so stressful wtf

 **samuel** : ik :(  
**samuel** : we all stressed af  
**samuel** : daehwi especially ngl

 **jihoon** : really?  
**jihoon** : he's never mentioned it

 **samuel** : dam  
**samuel** : maybe hes dealin w it then  
**samuel** : ur man...so resilient

 **jihoon** : we stan!   
**jihoon** : legit tho, if you're struggling and all  
**jihoon** : im always happy to listen  
**jihoon** : even happier to fight your professor if needed

 **samuel** : my professor is a tiny korean/spanish woman  
**samuel** : u r not _allowed_  to hurt her

 **jihoon** : height doesn't matter  
**jihoon** : equality does!

 **samuel** : hyung NO  
**samuel** : ill speak to u if im feelin particularly like shit though  
**samuel** : thats a promise  
**samuel** : i never break promises may i add

 **jihoon** : you better not  
**jihoon** : unless you wanna deal w overly protective and worried roomie jihoonie

 **samuel** : valid  
**samuel** : its a promise chief

 **jihoon** : 

**

here we go gays (3) - 3:16pm.

 **jihoon** : hey @daehwi  
**jihoon** : samuel just told me abt the amount of foreign language stuff y'all get  
**jihoon** : is you good™

 **daehwi** : oh, ya  
**daehwi** : it's a lil tiring but nothing too much

 **jihoon** :   
**jihoon** : where even are you rn cutie  
**jihoon** : your class finished earlier and i miss cuddling you <33

 **daehwi** : i'm in the library rn doing essays  
**daehwi** : i'll be back soon for the cuddles  
**daehwi** : don't miss me too much!

 **jihoon** : too late for that!  
**jihoon** : missing you mode [ACTIVATED]

 **jinyoung** : y'all just gonna  
**jinyoung** : flirt on the gc like this?

 **jihoon** : (ɔ ˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ c)

 **jinyoung** : what the fuck  
**jinyoung** : is this allowed?

 **jihoon** : _(ɔ ˘⌣˘)˘⌣˘ c)_

 **jinyoung** : _what the fuck?!_  
**jinyoung** : is that _allowed?_

 **daehwi** : stop.

 **jihoon** : one of these days we'll stop quoting vines

 **jinyoung** : that day isn't today

 **jihoon** : anywhos :3c  
**jihoon** : you two should hurry back to the dorms  
**jihoon** : i found a lit™ meme that i want to show you!

 **daehwi** : this Scares the man

 **jinyoung** : now i'm never coming back!

 **jihoon** : :(

 **daehwi** : i can feel his pout from here

 **jinyoung** : maybe i'm rushing back  
**jinyoung** : not that you can prove that though

 **daehwi** : i won't be back for a while soz  
**daehwi** : fill me in when i get back tho

 **jihoon** : will do fellow dreamer and memer

 **jinyoung** : :/

 **daehwi** : big :/

**

jihun park @jjeojang  
[video] guess who just found out about this big shaq fellow? omg

jihun park @jjeojang  
how did y'all let me go so long w/o knowin mans not hot

hyeop wants Death™ @hyeopstop  
your tweets answer your own question @jjeojang

jaehwani manhi @jaehwan0527  
fellow? @jjeojang

man of regrets @ongwu  
golly boy lives on! @jaehwan0527 @jjeojang

Yoon Ricecake @yoonfairy  
You've only just learnt about Big Shaq? Jihoon...what the hell? @jjeojang

ajun @kkaeulreul  
you were in rehab for so long oppa... that's why you've missed all the memes @jjeojang

jihun park @jjeojang  
NAH DUDES honestly this song kinda bangs

jihun park @jjeojang  
park woojin /whom?/ i only know big shaq 

snaggle? tooth @parkchamsae  
do not,,, @jjeojang

**

kim jaehwan to: hwang minhyun. - 5:30pm.

 **jaehwan** : hey!  
**jaehwan** : rmber when u said i could liek  
**jaehwan** : rant to u?

 **minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : Everything alright?

 **jaehwan** : im just goin thru it  
**jaehwan** : im usually nt this whippd ovr dudes?  
**jaehwan** : but boi  
**jaehwan** : ha sungwoon rlly _*slaps knee*_  does _that_

 **minhyun** : Homosexual hours it is then.

 **jaehwan** :  it rlly is homohours  
**jaehwan** : hes still so kind w me?  
**jaehwan** : like irl he hasnt changed n im sobbin  
**jaehwan** : he knows i rlly like him but :(

 **minhyun** : Do you want him to treat you differently?

 **jaehwan** : NO  
**jaehwan** : but :( idk  
**jaehwan** : i just wnat him to ask me out soon

 **minhyun** : You'll be fine, Jaehwan.  
**minhyun** : He really likes you.

 **jaehwan** : ofc he does  
**jaehwan** : who _wouldnt_  like me uwu

 **minhyun** : You made Kim Mingyu _cry_.

 **jaehwan** : HOW WQS I SUPPOSD TO KNO HES LIKE A BIG PUPPY HUH

 **minhyun** : He radiates Big Puppy Energy!  
**minhyun** : Idiot.

 **jaehwan** : ur too defensice ovr ur friends

 **minhyun** : That's true actually.  
**minhyun** : You were once on the "friends to defend list."

 **jaehwan** : was?  
**jaehwan** : _wat changed_

 **minhyun** : You called me too defensive over my friends.  
**minhyun** : Not anymore!

 **jaehwan** : hyunggg  
**jaehwan** : ;(  
**jaehwan** : ill just b sad then

 **minhyun** : Genuinely?

 **jaehwan** : mayb

 **minhyun** : I'm coming to your room.  
**minhyun** : Under no circumstances am I going to let you continue to be sad.

 **jaehwan** : wait no  
**jaehwan** : HYUNG IT WAS JOKE  
**jaehwan** : hYUNG

**

Minhyun @optimushwang  
Honestly? From now on, I'm going to stop getting into stupid arguments with people. It's way too tiring.

kyla is now my best friend @ddiyeon  
water isnt wet @optimushwang

Minhyun @optimushwang  
Why the fuck wouldn't it be wet?! It's WATER. @ddiyeon

**

guanlin on a tin @guanlinxD  
weird realisation but i think i have 3 moms

euiwoong sings a song @smile101  
your actual mom + ?? @guanlinxD

lets go lesbians @officialsoyeon  
im one of the ?  @guanlinxD @smile101

1-800-STAN-CLC @seungbabe  
i'm the third mom! @guanlinxD @officialsoyeon @smile101

yuqi sees it all @yuqiiix  
geez guanlin. ho w comes you re allowed 3 m oms @guanlinxD

**

kim donghyun to: lee daehwi. - 8:10pm.

 **donghyun** : Hi Daehwi!  
**donghyun** : All of my dorm mates keep complaining about foreign languages lectures  
**donghyun** : How is it for you?

 **daehwi** : it's a little tiring but nothing too bad  
**daehwi** : our teacher got a bit confused this time around but usually it's decent

 **donghyun** : It's not stressing you then?

 **daehwi** : nah  
**daehwi** : i'm surprisingly chill

 **donghyun** : Hey   
**donghyun** : That's what I like to hear  
**donghyun** : Is music alright too?

 **daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : my professor really likes the stuff i compose  
**daehwi** : perhaps those 10 years of piano lessons and intense cubase sessions actually meant something?

 **donghyun** : Of course they did  
**donghyun** : You and Woojin made Cubase your bitch back home  
**donghyun** : It's great you two are doing more with it. 

 **daehwi** : thanks

 **donghyun** : Oh, also  
**donghyun** : Have your parents messaged you yet?

 **daehwi** : why does it matter?

 **donghyun** : ?

 **daehwi** : you ask this _every_  time we talk  
**daehwi** : why does it matter if they've texted me or not?  
**daehwi** : it's not like it's your business  
**daehwi** : the only person who's business it is is _mine_  
**daehwi** : so stop fucking asking me every time i breathe around you, alright?

 **donghyun** :  
**donghyun** : I didn't know you felt that way...?

 **daehwi** : yeah? well now you do  
**daehwi** : goodbye hyung

 **donghyun** :  
**donghyun** : Bye?

**

Donghyun  @_kimdonghyun  
Did I sound too blunt?

Youngmin  @alpacamin  
wwhats happened?  @_kimdonghyun

Donghyun  @_kimdonghyun  
Check your texts. @alpacamin

**

peter ♡ rooney @realdefdanik  
[photo] spreadin th positive vibes! heres a lil selca of mee 

nayeonnie loves her girls @realestmaknae  
BUNNY SMILE! @realdefdanik

peter ♡ rooney @realdefdanik  
BUNNY SMILE!!  @realestmaknae

gays for kim namjoon @nochucominthru  
BUNNY SMILE!!!  @realdefdanik @realestmaknae

peter ♡ rooney @realdefdanik  
callin th entire bunny smile squad @realestmaknae @nochucominthru @minseokkie @mtuan93 @jisungpwarks @sunyoul_is_pissed @berryujin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2019 kang daniel beat the pope
> 
> ♥ i have no idea when i'll be finished with this fic, there's 46 chapters planned in total though so at least another 2 months...maybe. who knows


	37. forget me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung: We love you too  
> jisung: We're all family.
> 
> ✿ forget me not → memories, don't forget me (quite literally)  
> ↳ a story of nostalgia and love. what happens then if someone, without noticing it, gets too lost in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah,,
> 
> TW // mentions of suicide attempt - its not explicitly talked about in this chapter however, just mentioned.  
> TW // self hatred/intrusive thoughts - in the daehwi-centric writing part
> 
> if there is anything i have failed to mention, please inform me. thank you dearly

Jonghyun  @pockyjr  
Can we all just take the time out of our days to remember Hwang Minhyun's first relationship?

You've been Baekho'd @realbaekho  
Her: I like you!  
Him: Wow. You like me? Wow. Same. @pockyjr

Jonghyun  @pockyjr  
THE EXACT CONVERSATION I SWEAR @realbaekho

minki is a lil happy boi @glorypath  
minhyuns hetero days were wild i miss em @pockyjr @realbaekho

You've been Baekho'd @realbaekho  
Our rooftop meetups in which Minhyun exclusively complained about girls and we pretended to know what he was talking about @glorypath @pockyjr

jihunnie @jjeojang  
i love wakin up to see hwang minhyun getting exposed 

Minhyun @optimushwang  
Mind changed. Ong Seongwoo is the only man I will ever trust from now on. Goodbye.

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 10:10am.

 **sungwoon** : mornin fellas  
**sungwoon** : just woke up w th _wackiest_  idea

 **daniel** : ur finally gnna ask oomf out?

 **sungwoon** : .  
**sungwoon** : nyways!  
**sungwoon** : are yall busy today?

 **minhyun** : Other than lectures, no.  
**minhyun** : What's happening?

 **sungwoon** : we shuld hang™ again!  
**sungwoon** : its been fckin yrs since we were all tgther yno?  
**sungwoon** : we shoyld meet again

 **daniel** : ooh?

 **jinyoung** : that's a good idea  
**jinyoung** : a part of me m*sses your dumb faces

 **woojin** : edgy child,,,

 **jinyoung** : psshh...nothin personnel...kid...

 **guanlin** : good morning   
**guanlin** : what are we doing?

 **sungwoon** : would yall b good w meetin up today?

 **daniel** : wat would we do tho  
**daniel** : as guanlin asked

 **guanlin** : thanks hyung

 **sungwoon** : well,  
**sungwoon** : do yall like food

 **jinyoung** : can't live without it

 **woojin** : i consume all

 **seongwoo** : fck yh

 **minhyun** : Take that as a yes then.

 **sungwoon** : nice  
**sungwoon** : then  
**sungwoon** : how dya feel bout picnics

 **guanlin** : picnics!  
**guanlin** : i haven't done one in years

 **jinyoung** : absolutely valid. i love them

 **jisung** : Picnics are always fun.  
**jisung** : There's something wholesome about them

 **sungwoon** : _and_  family like

 **minhyun** : We are a bit like a weird family, if you think about it.

 **woojin** : we r a wholeass dumb family  
**woojin** : i luv us

 **jaehwan** : :o  
**jaehwan** : r we havin a picnic?

 **sungwoon** : if yall r good w that?  
**sungwoon** : therrs that one dam park nearby

 **seongwoo** : weed park?

 **sungwoon** : nah th closer one

 **jisung** : _Weed park?!_

 **woojin** : weed park > park woojin > park jihoon

 **jihoon** : you really had to do me like that huh

 **daehwi** : woojin!  
**daehwi** : bitch!

 **jihoon** : kill ha

 **daniel** : wat time we all free then?

 **jisung** : I haven't got lectures after 2 if that helps at all.

 **minhyun** : Same here.  
**minhyun** : If any of you say you have 5pm lectures...

 **guanlin** : i have none today  
**guanlin** : freedom!

 **seongwoo** : lets meet @ 3  
**seongwoo** : anyone gnna object to that

 **sungwoon** : anyonee  
**sungwoon** : is 3 a definite then

 **jaehwan** : yh

 **minhyun** : Yep.

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : what do we gotta bring?

 **seongwoo** : oo we assignin things?

 **jihoon** : i own. many cush

 **woojin** : sis he lit said it aint weed park  
**woojin** : no kush

 **daniel** : @jihoon is it th good cush?

 **minhyun** : It's from the dollar store. How good can it be?

 **daniel** : HYUNG

 **jihoon** : cush = cushions  
**jihoon** : i don't do weed  
**jihoon** : uwu i'm a good kid

 **jisung** : Highly doubt that

 **jihoon** : my reel parents and my phake parents both hate me  
**jihoon** : what now

 **woojin** : u dont need parents  
**woojin** : hatsune miku didnt have em

 **sungwoon** : sis hatsune miku aint real

 **daehwi** : ...wow.

 **jaehwan** : hyung...

 **woojin** : im bringin my miku merch  
**woojin** : i _refuse_  to let sungwoon hyung stay jn that shitty mindset

 **jisung** : What is everyone _actually_  bringing?

 **jihoon** : cushions  
**jihoon** : legit

 **sungwoon** : i can get drinks  
**sungwoon** : legal n ILlegal 

 **guanlin** : what is illegal drinking

 **jinyoung** : anime drinks

 **woojin** : *takes a seing of beer*  
**woojin** : ah,,,as doitsu from Axis Powers Hetalia would say,,,Erfrischend,,,

 **seongwoo** : wtf

 **sungwoon** : ill bring alcohol is wat im sayin

 **guanlin** : i can bring donuts  
**guanlin** : seonho bought too many  
**guanlin** : plus his friendship group keep giving them to us randomly...

 **woojin** : oof  
**woojin** : tfw ur hyungseobs roomie

 **guanlin** : you know why they're doing this?

 **woojin** : maybe so

 **guanlin** : what the hell, tell me

 **woojin** : 

 **jisung** : I can bring snacks?  
**jisung** : They're pretty important

 **daniel** : ill help!  
**daniel** : nielsung r on snack duty 

 **minhyun** : Alright then.

 **sungwoon** : soo  
**sungwoon** : jihoon = the good cush(ions)  
**sungwoon** : nielsung = snacc  
**sungwoon** : me = alcohol 

 **jaehwan** : i got blankets  
**jaehwan** : if yall want that  
**jaehwan** : preventin grassy asses n all that shit

 **jihoon** : sure

 **minhyun** : I really wish you'd phrase it another way but sure.

 **seongwoo** : ima bring normal drinkage then  
**seongwoo** : i got ribena

 **jinyoung** : :o  
**jinyoung** : REALLY?  
**jinyoung** : i LOVED ribena as a kid!!

 **seongwoo** : IMA BRING IT FO U JINYOUNG

 **jaehwan** : a rarepair moment...

 **jihoon** : what?

 **jaehwan** : wat?

 **sungwoon** : yall dont gotta all bring shit  
**sungwoon** : just sayin

 **minhyun** : We don't.  
**minhyun** : It's nice to do though.  
**minhyun** : On that note, I can bring pizza.

 **jihoon** : oomf.

 **daniel** : oomf...

 **guanlin** : oomf!

 **sungwoon** : minhyun im reoomfing u

 **minhyun** : Thanks...?  
**minhyun** : Wait.  
**minhyun** : When did you un-oomf me?!

 **sungwoon** : when u vaped

 **minhyun** : Weakling.

 **jisung** : You don't have to order pizza for us Minhyun  
**jisung** : It's really thoughtful but think about your money here.

 **woojin** : nah sis is LOADED  
**woojin** : have u _seen_  his roblox acco

 **seongwoo** : woojin?  
**seongwoo** : BIG WOOJ?

 **daehwi** : he's dead!  
**daehwi** : what were you saying, minhyun hyung?

 **minhyun** : It's fine, honestly.  
**minhyun** : It's for you guys anyway.  
**minhyun** : So I don't mind spending money.

 **jisung** : Aw 

 **minhyun** : I'll take it back.

 **jisung** : Aw retracted  
**jisung** : Have a nice day.

 **woojin** : w8 so we doin this?

 **jihoon** : yeah!  
**jihoon** : go over the list again someone

 **sungwoon** : nielsung - snacks  
**sungwoon** : me - alcohol™ (n watevr else i find)  
**sungwoon** : jaehwan - blankets  
**sungwoon** : mistre jeojang - cushions  
**sungwoon** : guanlin - donuts  
**sungwoon** : seongwoo - drinks  
**sungwoon** : minhyun - pizza  
**sungwoon** : woojinhwi - themselves

 **woojin** : ill bring whatevs i find ngl  
**woojin** : but yh

 **jinyoung** : ^^  
**jinyoung** : i'll find something of worth  
**jinyoung** : as will daehwi probably

 **jisung** : Don't feel pressured to bring anything

 **jihoon** : ^^

 **sungwoon** : so its sstled  
**sungwoon** : 3pm @ th park  
**sungwoon** : b there or b square

 **jihoon** : and nobody wants to be a square

 **jaehwan** : saddle up homos!  
**jaehwan** : we got  a picnique to fuel 

**

here we go gays (3) - 10:57am.

 **jinyoung** : good morning! ily both 

 **jihoon** : phattest same

 **jinyoung** :  oof

 **jihoon** : where's daehwi :(  
**jihoon** : hes gotta accept our luv too

 **jinyoung** : he's in the bathroom rn  
**jinyoung** : he'll be out soon tho  
**jinyoung** : cutie spends tons of time in there nowadays

 **jihoon** : last time i saw him he said he was ill  
**jihoon** : it must've gotten worse 

 **jinyoung** : yeah  
**jinyoung** :  damn viruses going around campus these days

 **jihoon** : if only my parents were pushin me to be a doctor or some shit  
**jihoon** : maybe i could help 

 **jinyoung** : you want to do _medicine?_  
**jinyoung** : you want to do _science?_  
**jinyoung** : you want to learn _the photosynthesis shit?_

 **jihoon** : for daehwi's sake, mayhaps  
**jihoon** : time to get my bill nye on!

**

park jihoon to: bae jinyoung. - 11:08am.

 **jihoon** : hey   
**jihoon** : ik we're joking and shit on the gc  
**jihoon** : but i think daehwi may be actually p ill

 **jinyoung** : yeah  
**jinyoung** : he spends much more time in the bathroom recently  
**jinyoung** : i'm talking like 30 mins to an hour here  
**jinyoung** : he's much more exhausted too 

 **jihoon** : god, how ill is our baby  
**jihoon** : he's trying to be brave by not telling us

 **jinyoung** : i know! i wish he would tho  
**jinyoung** : we want our cutie to feel better

 **jihoon** : just a lil _thot_  here   
**jihoon** : maybe we should do smth for him

 **jinyoung** : i like your thinking op  
**jinyoung** : we should surprise him after the park meetup!!

 **jihoon** : i like YOUR thinking op!  
**jihoon** : anythin specific we can do?

 **jinyoung** : i didn't think that far ahead yet  
**jinyoung** : give me a moment

 **jihoon** : moments? given

 **jinyoung** : ideas? coming  
**jinyoung** : we could get him a lil cake at that patisserie nearby

 **jihoon** : oh! that's so cute  
**jihoon** : we could ask them to draw a daisy on it  
**jihoon** : yknow  
**jihoon** : since he uses the daisy emoji to death

 **jinyoung** : that's a good idea  
**jinyoung** : we've got such great teamwork

 **jihoon** : that and we both lived off of shitty romcoms for our childhoods

 **jinyoung** : ...that too  
**jinyoung** : how are we gonna do it?

 **jihoon** : hm  
**jihoon** : after the park meetup definitely  
**jihoon** : maybe we can quickly run out to ""get food"" and then return with Cake™

 **jinyoung** : will he believe that?

 **jihoon** : has he got any reason to doubt us?

 **jinyoung** : yeah, valid  
**jinyoung** : we're trustworthy boyfies

 **jihoon** : so it's a plan then?

 **jinyoung** : it's a plan!  
**jinyoung** : operation "let's cheer up our cutie daehwi up" is in MOTION!   
**jinyoung** : aand he's just come out the bathroom

 **jihoon** : back to main chat we go uwu

**

guanlin wants sleep @guanlinxD  
i'm in the library with little woojin revising. please pray for this small stressed child :(

official minhyun mans @ongwu  
LEE!! WOOJIN!! MY Favourite ™ WOOJIN! th ONLY woojin!! i LOVE U!!!!! @guanlinxD @the_greatest_woojin

stress baby @the_greatest_woojin  
thank you hyung! i'll try my hardest to keep you proud! @ongwu @guanlinxD

**

Jisung  @yoonfairy  
@optimushwang Our boyfriends have a child together.

Minhyun @optimushwang  
I know a child we can take if you want one too. @yoonfairy

pxy @ddiyeon  
YO stay TF away from kyla and yewon! u can have sungyeon tho. we anti her @optimushwang @yoonfairy

i was in HSM @singsungyeon  
This is not heartbreak, this is devastation. Realizing the only person I've ever trusted, played me the hardest @ddiyeon @optimushwang @yoonfairy

Minhyun @optimushwang  
This is exactly why I'd refuse to take either of you. @ddiyeon @singsungyeon @yoonfairy

**

ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ  ʀᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇᴛᴇᴅ  
... @luminoselyrics  
for looking so miserable, i'm sorry. ~ 위잉위잉

ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ  ʀᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇᴛᴇᴅ  
 @sadboylifex  
You always showed me so much kindness.  
I don't deserve it, I fail you too much.

**

woojin parque @parkchamsae  
[video] freestylin on this beat 

Youngmin  @alpacamin  
pperhaps me and donghyun have the most talented son EVER @parkchamsae

hyungseob sobs @THEhyungseob  
ur flow is sick af woojin ily @parkchamsae

jaehwani manhi @jaehwan0527  
eminem n lil pump btter start callin u sunbaenim bc holyshit @parkchamsae

kirumi is best girl @txtojo  
@parkchamsae been a fan since your first rap, absolutely adore your freestyle sessions 

JJ Beats @jjbproductions  
 New Rapper in the making? @parkchamsae

official minhyun mans @ongwu  
DUDE this SLAPS harscore?! ily @parkchamsae

chaeyEAH boi @chaeyeonPOP  
my wig? gone. thank you based park woojin oppa @parkchamsae

momo ow< @momoring  
he. the talented babby. its YOU. keep it up woojinnie @parkchamsae

myunghoonie @vocalnim  
How are you the same boy who used to chew mine and Daehwi's pens everyday @parkchamsae

myunghoonie @vocalnim  
In all srsness, perhaps every rapper is quaking @parkchamsae

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 2:04pm.

 **jaehwan** : lads  
**jaehwan** : icb talente walks among us  
**jaehwan** : in our _vry_  own GC

 **jisung** : Talent = Park Woojin 

 **seongwoo** : ill drink to that bro

 **woojin** : thx guys  
**woojin** : im glsd someone thinks so

 **jisung** : What do you mean?

 **jihoon** : yo ofc we all think you're talented  
**jihoon** : we have no reason to think otherwise bro

 **woojin** : like  
**woojin** : ngl my parents r havin a field day in my pms  
**woojin** : goin off n tellin me to stop rappin cos its _ruinin my life_  
**woojin** : they hate me lovin music n shit

 **jihoon** : oh damn.

 **seongwoo** : thats shitty af dude

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : we hav this argument evrytime i post somethin tho  
**woojin** : makes me think them bitches got notifs on or some shit  
**woojin** : i dont rlly care anymore

 **jaehwan** : rlly?

 **woojin** : ya  
**woojin** : ive let go of all my feelins

 **seongwoo** : kid thats fckin worryin

 **woojin** : yh    
**woojin** : ill b fine tho  
**woojin** : were meetin up soon right?

 **jisung** : At 3, yes.

 **seongwoo** : a punctuelle man ™

 **jihoon** : daniel hyung is blessed

 **seongwoo** : aight lets not go that far

 **jisung** : Hey!

 **seongwoo** : uwu

 **woojin** : im excited  
**woojin** : its nice to see yall dumbass faces again  
**woojin** : altogether this time

 **minhyun** : Everyone else in the park is actually going to hate us.

 **jisung** : That's their problem

 **jaehwan** : *bangin pots n pans* TURN TF UP

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 2:36pm.

 **daniel** : hey  
**daniel** : im @ th store rn  
**daniel** : any ideas on wat the others like?

 **jisung** : Hm  
**jisung** : Basic stuff, I suppose?

 **daniel** : callin our frends basic bitches  
**daniel** : jisungie,,,ur mind

 **jisung** : That's not what I mean, Imbecil  
**jisung** : We're in charge of snacks, so just get basic snacks?

 **daniel** : tru  
**daniel** : ill look around n send u what i wanna get  
**daniel** : anythin u rlly want?

 **jisung** : I don't mind 

 **daniel** :  doubt  
**daniel** : ima buy grape soda  
**daniel** : ik its ur fave

 **jisung** : You don't have to do that Niel.

 **daniel** : too late sungie  
**daniel** : u like rice cakes too right?  
**daniel** : ima get them too  
**daniel** : th others get wat i think is good

 **jisung** : Niel...

 **daniel** : were 11 guys  
**daniel** : evrythings gonna get ate one way or another  
**daniel** : ttyl sungie  
**daniel** : gotta go  pick out more stuff  
**daniel** : ima send u pics of what i do get before i get it tho  
**daniel** : ur my impulse control

 **jisung** : That's fine  
**jisung** : See you soon. 

**

woojin parque @parkchamsae  
wouldya look at that...im a lil stressed now

woojin parque @parkchamsae  
mayb im just readin too much into shit that aint an issue

**

here we go gays (3) - 2:51pm.

 **jihoon** : RIGHT LOVES  
**jihoon** : are y'all READY

 **daehwi** : for freddy

 **jihoon** : there is a line  
**jihoon** : you have crossed it.

 **jinyoung** : i'm walking back to the dorms now  
**jinyoung** : i have a bag of snackage and fruit  
**jinyoung** : i'll wait outside the dorm for both of you so we can head out together 

 **jihoon** : right  
**jihoon** : i'm @ my room rn stealing our cushions  
**jihoon** : @daehwi i'll be at yours in a minute

 **daehwi** : oh  
**daehwi** : actually, go on without me

 **jinyoung** : why, cutie?

 **jihoon** : ?

 **daehwi** : i just feel a lil lightheaded is all  
**daehwi** : it'll probably be ok in a few minutes  
**daehwi** : still, go on without me

 **jihoon** : i can wait for you  
**jihoon** : idm being late

 **daehwi** : we're trying to _crush_  the agenda that gays are always late loves  
**daehwi** : i'll be fine, so please just head off without me  
**daehwi** : i'll arrive after y'all anywho  
**daehwi** : i can arrive all mysteriously too

 **jinyoung** : oof  
**jinyoung** : if you say so

 **jihoon** : "wheres daehwi?" [he arrive] "whaddaya mean? daehwi's been here the _whole time?_ "

 **daehwi** : see? hunnie gets it

 **jinyoung** : i am,,,so sorry  
**jinyoung** : i will lay down my life

 **jihoon** : vanquish

 **jinyoung** : you take english lit for a few months and suddenly u the head of the english dictionary? fuck off hunnie  
**jinyoung** : anyways!  we'll be going now then

 **jihoon** : @daehwi just say the word and we'll come runnin back for you cutie  
**jihoon** : see you there

 **daehwi** : see you 

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 3:00pm.

 **minhyun** : Hey.  
**minhyun** : Seongwoo and I are here.  
**minhyun** : Anywhere in particular you want us to set up?

 **sungwoon** : nah idm

 **minhyun** : Alright.  
**minhyun** : We're sitting by the "dopeass" tree near the entrance.

 **jihoon** : dopeass?

 **minhyun** : Seongwoo's words, not mine.  
**minhyun** : Is anyone else on the way?

 **jaehwan** : ya  
**jaehwan** : ima b ther in a few  
**jaehwan** : these motherfckin blankets r alot heavier than i thot

 **daniel** : me n sungie r at the entrance now  
**daniel** : @jaehwan idm goin bck to help u  
**daniel** : where u at?

 **jaehwan** : im round th corner

 **daniel** : aight, thats fair  
**daniel** : for yall not seein this  ive just gone bck to help jaehwan

 **jisung** : It's just the three of us here now.  
**jisung** : 5/11 of us, in a way.

 **guanlin** : i'm on my way!  
**guanlin** : i almost got run over, sorry

 **jinyoung** : what

 **seongwoo** : im sorry oomf WHAT

 **guanlin** : i'm fine!  
**guanlin** : as are the donuts  
**guanlin** : no car will stop me  
**guanlin** : no car _could_  stop me  
**guanlin** : see you all in a few minutes!

 **jisung** : Are we ever going to address the fact Jihoon, Daehwi and Guanlin say the most ominous shit ever sometimes

 **jihoon** : you could  
**jihoon** : but i implore you don't.  
**jihoon** : not if you like having all those bones, that is

 **jisung** : SEE

 **seongwoo** : where r th rest of yall

 **jinyoung** : oh, we'll be there soon  
**jinyoung** : jihoon really does have a lot of cushions

 **sungwoon** : IM HERE  
**sungwoon** : see me wavin?

 **minhyun** : Yes.

 **daniel** : CMON OVR!

 **sungwoon** : WILL DO

**

"look at us, setting up camp like an _actual_  family." seongwoo wiped an imaginary tear. it was plain to see he was proud of where they'd set up, the man clearly not wanting to hide it.

"the others are on their way." phone in one hand, minhyun offered up a smile. daniel had left to find jaehwan a second of so ago, so it was just the three of them here. jisung was setting up what they already had, humming to himself cheerily.

minhyun's phone continued to buzz, with him mirroring seongwoo's look of disbelief at guanlin almost getting run over (seriously, why did none of these kids value their lives?) everything seemed to be running smoothly though. daniel and jaehwan arrived moments later, blankets settled comfortably in their arms. jaehwan wasn't lying when he said he had a fuckload of blankets to spare.

"it's so _big?!_ " seongwoo gasped after they'd laid out the main blanket, "jaehwan dude...what the fuck? this could seat our entire dorm...!"

jaehwan shrugged, sitting himself down on said blanket, "i used to be a boys scout. the shit ya get from it comes in handy sometimes."

"you were a what now-?" before he could finish his sentence, jisung took a glance at his phone; sungwoon was here. all eyes settled on a short man waving at them aggressively at the park gate. height be damned, he still exerted some kind of powerful gay energy just by existing. they could only strive to be him sometimes.

"hey squad!" sungwoon shouted, joining them on the blanket, "it's ya boy, with the drinks!"

"thanks, i hate it!" minhyun deadpanned, nonetheless still helping him unload the alcohol. was it legal to have alcohol out in broad daylight? probably. they'd cross that hurdle when they got there though.

in a next few minutes, guanlin arrived. the boy looked like a right sight with the excessive amount of donut boxes he was carrying, with jisung and daniel quickly rushing to help him.

"guanlin, you made it!" sungwoon clapped his hands, "in one piece, too."

smiling, he simply stated "our friendship is stronger than any car." nestling himself next to minhyun (the elder certainly had no complaints), guanlin hummed. jisung muttered a quiet "that's _so_  ominous, what the hell" before they lapsed back into normal conversation.

woojin, jinyoung and jihoon all arrived at the same time, with the duo managing to find woojin on the way. jinyoung and jihoon both held large bags filled to the brim with cushions in their grip (who the hell owns _that_  many cushions...?) whilst woojin brought miscellaneous fruits. someone here had to be healthy (instantly ignoring jinyoung's wails of "i brought fruit too, imbecile!) , he'd announced, before plopping himself down beside jaehwan.

there was silence when jihoon started unloading the cushions, with daniel finally asking "are we gon' discuss the cushions or...?"

"whoever used to live in our dorm left us a fuckload of cushions," jihoon sighed, already taking it upon himself to claim an arms full of cushion, "we were gonna throw 'em out but feel how _comfy_  they are. we washed them, promise."

"that's so _weird?_  why-" sungwoon stopped speaking as he settled down on one of the cushions, " _my god._ "

"i know, right?" jihoon smiled.

"...did daehwi not come with y'all?" jaehwan asked, looking in between jihoon and jinyoung. it felt a little weird seeing them without their third counterpart, truthfully.

"oh, he told us to leave without him. he felt too lightheaded to come with us." lying on his front, jinyoung tried to give a shrug.

"he's showing up soon, dunno when though." jihoon added, "if he says he can't make it alone, just know we can and _will_  be running back."

the others nodded, settling themselves in in the process. the cushions were terrifyingly soft as sungwoon had demonstrated and the food choice was surprisingly less hectic than any of them expected. everything they said on the group chat may be, for lack of better word, completely cursed but their taste in food certainly was not.

taking all of their pizza choices (woojin giving him daehwi's likes), minhyun excused himself to phone the pizza delivery service. guanlin went up with him, with the youngest helpfully recounting the list for him.

"i know it hasn't been too long but _god_  i miss daehwi." sungwoon sighed, folding his arms dramatically, "can i text the chat askin' him where he is?"

"how long did he say he'd take?" jisung directed his attention at the youngest couple, concern beginning to form in his features.

"he said he'd be leaving sometime after we did...a few minutes maybe?" jihoon offered up.

"text the chat. ask him." woojin stated, uncharacteristically serious for a moment, "just to see where he is, yknow."

minhyun and guanlin returned, joining the conversation as sungwoon picked up his phone again.

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 3:15pm.

 **sungwoon** : YO DAEHWI  
**sungwoon** : HURRY  
**sungwoon** : i miss u smol son

 **daniel** : our tiny lad

 **sungwoon** : lil munchkin

 **jisung** : Daehwi? You there?

 **daniel** : @daehwi ?

 **daehwi** : i'm here! soz  
**daehwi** : i'm leaving now

 **minhyun** : Do you want someone to come and get you?  
**minhyun** : Jihoon and Jinyoung told us you've been feeling unwell.

 **daehwi** : nah, it's fine  
**daehwi** : i'm feeling better now  
**daehwi** : just start without me  
**daehwi** :  °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **sungwoon** : aight  
**sungwoon** : cya soon then!

 **daniel** : byeo kiddo

 **daehwi** : see you!  

**

putting down his phone, daehwi sighed. there was no putting it off now, he'd promised everyone he'd be leaving now.

he took a glance in the mirror before frowning immediately. he couldn't show up looking like _this._  they'd start worrying about him. lifting his arms to sort out his bangs, he ignored the instant pain it brought. focus on sorting yourself out. that's all that matters right-

ah. this wasn't good. this wasn't good at all.

groaning inwardly, he made his way back into the dormroom, returning with a different hoodie. he replaced his current one in seconds, eyes shut tightly. the new hoodie wasn't too bad he figured, opening his eyes, for the colour was bright enough that it took away attention from the rest of him. that was good enough.

he took another glance in the mirror, ignoring any plans to leave straight away, for his hair still looked messed up.

~~is it just the hair though?~~

~~what _isnt_  messed about you?~~

~~theyll all figure it out when they see you if they havent already~~

~~maybe theyll leave you alone too like everyone else does huh huh hey hey listen to me~~

~~thats what you deserve though pathetic little shit useless nothing more than~~

maybe the state of his hair didn't matter.

he should be going now.

shoving his phone in his pocket, daehwi rushed out of the dorm. better late than never, he supposed.

**

it took twenty minutes, but daehwi finally arrived. the boy skipped over to the group carrying bags of plastic utensils with him.

"daehwi, son!" daniel cheered, getting a bright smile in return, "we've barely eaten anything yet so you can still eat what ya want."

daehwi acknowledged this, taking a few strawberries as he sat in-between his boyfriends, "thanks. you guys really _did_  bring a lot, huh."

"do you feel any better at all?" jisung asked, "you sounded much more ill than we all thought before."

"i'm fine now, don't worry about it!" daehwi reassured the eldest, "anyways, i _actually_  managed to find a fuckload of paper plates and shit to use, so let's eat!"

idle conversation continued on for a while as they all dug into what was brought. they all watched on as sungwoon attempted to open a bottle of red wine (failing immensely, to his own surprise) and having to be helped by seongwoo. occasionally, minhyun gave them all updates on the pizza and its locations (pizza tracking is wild, lemme tell ya), all the while digging into what they already had.

to an outsider's perspective, they all looked daft: eleven boys all sitting on a blanket that could probably fit another two families on it, not to mention how loud they were all being. minhyun and guanlin took it upon themselves to be the Official Pizza Trackers™ (the elder was the one who ordered them in the first place, and guanlin was just happy enough to have someone to lean on) whilst the others were taking it in turns to talk about their high school horror moments. it was currently jaehwan's go, with said boy telling his story of almost being killed via understudy as animatedly as possible. woojin and daniel provided the sound effects and reactions jaehwan needed, with him almost struggling to keep his composure as a result.

sungwoon smiled to himself, looking around at all of his friends. it was shocking that in the matter of a few months, they'd managed to find something in each other that they'd all struggled with for a long time. there was not a person here he couldn't say he loved with all his heart, for they all meant so much to him. seeing the genuine emotions on all of their faces, sungwoon knew he wasn't alone in that thought.

" _family._ " he thought, biting into one of the donuts guanlin brought, "that's what we are." no outsider could take that away from them.

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

yoon jisung - 4:01pm  
↳ [photo]  Picnic time!

park woojin - 4:03pm.  
↳ [photo] /w th gang 

park woojin - 4:04pm.  
↳ im gonna consume it ALL

hwang minhyun - 4:15pm.  
↳ [video] Daniel holding Woojin back from stuffing 20 marshmallows into his mouth. It was fun while it lasted.

park woojin - 4:17pm.  
↳ i was oppressed today.

bae jinyoung - 4:26pm.  
↳ [video] we're already yelling the park down

bae jinyoung - 4:29pm.  
↳ [photo] me? loving everyone here? it's more likely than you think!

ha sungwoon - 4:34pm.  
↳ pizza man [ACQUIRED]

ha sungwoon - 4:34pm.  
↳ hes kinda glarin @ jihoon...mood?

park jihoon - 4:37pm.  
↳ [photo] selca w the pizza man! 

hwang minhyun - 4:38pm.  
↳ It unsettles me to no end that the Pizza delivery guy knew who Jihoon was.

ong seongwoo - 4:38pm.  
↳ [photo] pizza mans a fuckin jeojang stan

park jihoon - 4:40pm.  
↳ for the last time I WASN'T ON ELLEN

lai guanlin - 4:42pm.  
↳ [photo] i'm having the best time here 

lai guanlin - 4:50pm.  
↳ [photo] jinyoung hyung finally getting his ribena

bae jinyoung - 4:51pm.  
↳ [photo] homophobia is dead. i have my ribena Once again

bae jinyoung - 4:54pm.  
↳ relationship with d+j over, ong seongwoo is now the apple of my eye 

kim jaehwan - 5:00pm.  
↳ [video] #squadgoals

yoon jisung - 5:01pm.  
↳ [photo] To friendship! :-)

park woojin - 5:20pm.  
↳ [photo] we dem bois 

lai guanlin - 5:24pm.  
↳ [video] happy times with the happiest of people

ha sungwoon - 5:27pm.  
↳ [photo] look at this orange. im gonna fckin est it in one go fiteme

ha sungwoon - 5:28pm.  
↳ it failed. i failed. dnt do it oomfs

yoon jisung - 5:31pm.  
↳ [photo] Group selca 

park woojin - 5:31pm.  
↳ [photo] the gang!!!!!! is here!!!!!!!

lai guanlin - 5:35pm.  
↳ [video] the group + minhyun hyung cleaning up in the background

ong seongwoo - 5:36pm.  
↳ [photo] my bf is a human roomba

hwang minhyun - 5:40pm.  
↳ Today was fun. We're all clearing up now. 

bae jinyoung - 5:42pm.  
↳ [photo] ong hyung got a bottle of ribena exclusively for me, maybe some men do deserve rights

lee daehwi - 5:44pm.  
↳ [photo] homebound 

park jihoon - 5:46pm.  
↳ [photo] we goin  back home #squad

ha sungwoon - 5:47pm.  
↳ ami gonna regretti th foodi tomorrow? yes. oh well! :P

kang daniel - 5:58pm.  
↳ [photo] nielsung r bck home babey! ily yall!

**

daehwi  @magumagus  
today was fun

daehwi  @magumagus  
maybe i should rethink all of this

daehwi  @magumagus  
no. i can't be scared. not now

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 6:03pm.

 **sungwoon** : yo!  
**sungwoon** : today was fun af  
**sungwoon** : ily yall n hope ya had fun too

 **guanlin** : we did!  
**guanlin** : thank you for planning such a happy thing hyung

 **sungwoon** : *chokin up* t-thank u guanlin

 **daniel** : ily yall too  
**daniel** : thanks for bein so kind n just nice ppl overall  
**daniel** : i never regret makin this chat ykno  
**daniel** : thats bc of yall  
**daniel** : thanks 

 **jisung** : We love you too  
**jisung** : We're all family.

 **jaehwan** : 

**

prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 6:18pm.

 **jinyoung** : hey guys!

 **nayoon** : my name is

 **haeun** : [ DAN ]

 **jinyoung** : i'm going to kick in both of your kneecaps

 **haeun** : i have none but noice try

 **chaeyoung** : you damn weirdoss  
**chaeyoung** : go tf outside  
**chaeyoung** : _jinyoung childe_  how is life owo?

 **jinyoung** : litty  
**jinyoung** : actually litty this time

 **haeun** : actully litty?

 **jinyoung** : _actually_  litty!

 **hyeonju** : Not Clickbait

 **nayoon** : in th words of the grease gods  
**nayoon** : _tell me more tell me more!_

 **jinyoung** : honestly, everything is going so well  
**jinyoung** : i posted it on my status but we had a picnic earlier  
**jinyoung** : i had loads of fun  
**jinyoung** : plus they're all such blessed people?  
**jinyoung** : i'm just  
**jinyoung** : aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA

 **heejin** : is that a happy scream?  
**heejin** : please tell me that's a happy scream.

 **hyeonju** : It's a happy scream, mom

 **jinyoung** : a very happy scream  
**jinyoung** : i know i'm not the happiest of people  
**jinyoung** : you guys know that too

 **nayoon** : we _livd_  ur depression  
**nayoon** : like tru besties

 **jinyoung** : things are looking up though!  
**jinyoung** : i have the greatest friends in you guys  
**jinyoung** : i've met such amazing people in that group chat  
**jinyoung** : we haven't even known each other for a year yet but they already feel like family  
**jinyoung** : plus i now have two lovely boyfriends  
**jinyoung** : there's something special about jihoon and daehwi i think  
**jinyoung** : i can be myself around them which is really new to me  
**jinyoung** : they make me so happy and i always end up forgetting the sad shit when i'm with them

 **heejin** : (smile) that's so sweet.

 **chaeyoung** : so ya havin a good time then?

 **jinyoung** : definitely  
**jinyoung** : i wake up more happier than not  
**jinyoung** : that's so weird for me ik  
**jinyoung** : but?? it's happening!

 **hyeonju** : That's what we like to hear!  
**hyeonju** : A happy Jinyoung is a happy group chat

 **jinyoung** : seriously, today was such a good day  
**jinyoung** : i'm so      !!!

 **nayoon** : im like,, cryin  
**nayoon** : our smiley son  
**nayoon** : he is _here_

 **jinyoung** : i am here!  
**jinyoung** : i have the bestest friends  
**jinyoung** : _and_  the bestest boyfriends  
**jinyoung** : i don't think anything could change this happy feeling inside of me   
**jinyoung** : i gotta go get something with jihoon now  bye!!

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 6:59pm.

「ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ」

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 7:20pm.

 **woojin** : hey.  
**woojin** : im at the hospital rn  
**woojin** : daehwi tried to kill himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,yeah. 
> 
> i shall say now that the next chapter is much more writing heavy and rather trigger warning heavy because it is daehwi's pov throughout and an explanation of his actions. once again, please heed the tags and stay safe. ♥ thank you
> 
> ~ the song lyrics that were retweeted come from "wiing wiing" by hyukoh and joydreamer's translyrics of "irony"  
> ~ corrected the last part, thank you for informing me! :P


	38. purple hyacinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with all the messages sent, a ghost of a smile made its way onto daehwi's face.
> 
> it was finally time.
> 
> ✿ purple hyacinth → please forgive me.  
> ↳ drastic measures are taken. a single, fervent plea is all that remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right, prefacing this with large trigger warnings as this chapter is very heavy.
> 
> TW // self harm (rather graphic self harm throughout)  
> TW // self deprecating thoughts  
> TW // child abuse/domestic abuse  
> TW // suicide attempt + suicide notes 
> 
> please heed the tags. if you are triggered by any of this, do not read this chapter. i will happily write a summary of this if needed instead. 
> 
> ♥ 116 223 - samaritans , help hotline

lee daehwi was ten years old when his mother brought home another man.

life up until that point had been relatively alright. being raised by a single mother, he was a much loved and carefree child. he went outside to play with his elementary school friends all the time and was virtually attached to his tiny blue DS for a large part of his childhood. he was described as a gifted child, destined for greatness (though, he didn't really acknowledge this back then) and was always thought to be a person whom others would look up to.

until that day, of course.

"hwi, this is kang cheolsu. from now on, he'll be your new papa." the man in question looked almost as young as his mother, caring and careful smile from the outset. he'd introduced himself personally, giving the ten year old a chocolate bar in the midst of it. he wasn't supposed to eat sweet things this early but here this man was, giving him the go ahead.

daehwi decided he liked this man.

cheolsu became his father, or rather stepfather, from that day forth. he took interest in the child's games and school work. there came a point where he would pick up daehwi from school instead, meeting the boy's best friends in the process. cheolsu always made his favourite foods, listened patiently to daehwi playing the piano and made the effort to show how proud he was of the boy. in the span of two years, he'd already filled the role of father figure for daehwi.

at the library with woojin (who, really, did everything with his best friend even if it meant entering a library), they'd read a book on name origins. they skimmed through looking for their classmates's names for a good hour or so before daehwi found his stepfather's name unintentionally, smiling as he read the meaning. cheolsu meant a plethora of things: _wise, flowering, refined, elegant..._  he believed it then, proudly proclaiming to woojin that the book was "complete truth" based on that alone.

it was truth back then.

who would've thought it to be a lie?

it was around this time that cheolsu started to change. he stopped letting daehwi go over to his friends house so often, claiming that the teenager had to focus on his school work and music career (perhaps this was when he started taking guitar and singing lessons). the man's patience was beginning to wear thin with every mistake daehwi made too, whether it was in studies or daily life. he didn't think too much of it at first; sure, cheolsu was a lot more tolerable of his actions before but the change was so gradual, it wasn't something he particularly noticed.

cheolsu had began insulting him for the most of mundane actions: daehwi accidentally spilt soda on the floor, resulting in his stepfather muttering the words "fucking idiot" before helping with the clean up. it stunned daehwi the first few times it happened, for cheolsu had never used harsh words with him before but eventually, he got used to it. in his eyes, the times cheolsu referred to him as dumb and useless and pathetic and a nuisance and a letdown were simply forms of tough love, ignoring the fact the insults seemed to increase overtime.

the day things officially changed, in daehwi's mind, was the vase incident.

he was thirteen. he'd returned from school later than usual because he wanted to practice singing, plus it was more time he had with his friends. he arrived home just after five, ready to greet his parents happily.

that didn't happen.

waiting in the living room was cheolsu and his mother, both clearly stood waiting for him. almost immediately, he realised they weren't happy with him. his mother, a small and typically kind woman, stood with her arms folded, expression something that he'd never seen on her before. cheolsu looked to be the living embodiment of anger: nostrils flared and hands clenched, the man took a step closer to the teen. instinctively, daehwi stepped back.

"lee daehwi." he sounded furious, "who do you think you are?"

the question felt almost laughable, and if it wasn't for the sheer tension in the air, daehwi would've probably said something more than just a quiet "what?"

"don't act dumb with me, you know what you did." a beat of silence before cheolsu pointed to the corner, "what the _fuck_  do you call _that!?_ "

peering into the corner, he saw-

_ah._

there stood the family vase, or rather what remained of it. the poor thing was completely shattered, blue fragments cluttered around said corner. they'd had that vase for years, with it being a gift from his deceased grandmother. it was such a pity, really.

he didn't break it though.

it was in tact when he left for school that day.

-was it though? he said it could only be him and she agreed didn't she??-

"i didn't..." his voice trailed off, looking back at cheolsu, "it was fine this morning."

"well _i_  didn't break it." came the cold response, "are you accusing eunkyung of breaking it?"

his mother kept her arms folded, almost glaring at her son, "n-no...mom wouldn't."

"so, it _was_  you!" he shouted, taking yet another step closer to daehwi, "you admit!"

he didn't like this. he didn't like this at all. why was cheolsu suddenly screaming at him like this? why wasn't she defending him?

why did he feel so fucking helpless?

"no, it wasn't-"

"you see, eunkyung? i _told_  you, you coddle this brat too much!" he turned his attention to daehwi's mother, hissing at her, "it's because of you he's become this...this _spoilt little shit!_ "

he could only stand there and stare at cheolsu and his mother in shock. sure, his stepfather had said some awful things to him before...but spoilt little shit? he wasn't spoilt! he knew that. his mother knew that...yet she was still looking at him like he was some sort of criminal.

"you're right." eunkyung finally stated, "i failed him. i should've been harder on him."

smirking briefly, cheolsu muttered out a quiet "good you've realised it" before giving his full attention to daehwi. in an instant, the smirk was gone and replaced with what daehwi could only call utter rage.

"go to your room. do not even _think_  about coming out of there until i say you can."

"but i didn't do anything-!" arguing back was one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

in seconds, cheolsu had moved forward, his hand colliding with daehwi's right cheek. he didn't hold back either; the hit making daehwi stumble onto the floor. the boy sat there, mind blank as he tried to process what'd happened. he'd never been hit before. whether it'd been his friends play fighting, or one of them trying to get his attention, nobody had _ever_  hit him like that. here it was now, coming from his stepfather, the man who loved him like a son.

"talk back to me again, you pathetic fuck and see what happens, hm?" cheolsu leaned over him, eyes gleaming with an emotion daehwi didn't even want to identify, "you think you have any authority in this house? you think you have the _right_  to speak to me like that? hilarious, you little shit."

"now, get out of my sight before i break you like that vase."

daehwi wasn't even focusing on the pain coursing through his cheek anymore, instead only thinking about cheolsu's words. surely, he wasn't being serious...right? he'd been nothing but loving to daehwi before...he wouldn't break him, would he? that thought was instantly thrown out of the window as he realised the gravity of the situation.

cheolsu had hit him, hard.

daehwi was pathetic, weak.

his mother was still staring at him like she'd never seen him in her life.

picking himself up off the floor as quickly as he could, not wanting to get hit again, the teen clambered into his bedroom upstairs. he looked the door before sinking back to the floor, letting his tears fall freely. this was horrible.

he didn't break the vase, he was certain of that.

thinking about it made him cry even harder though. how pathetic he must look. how pathetic must he _be._  snivelling here like a little crybaby, a loser, a useless human being with nothing to live for no one to trust to talk to just stupid stupid stupid fucking STUPID UNWANTED NUISANCE BABY

the pain in his cheek started to throb.

he didn't want to think about this anymore.

**

it was something he wanted to forget, not bothering to mention it to his friends the next few days.

his parents just seemed to not acknowledge him too often anymore now. cheolsu kissed his teeth whenever daehwi passed by him, whilst his mother simply pretended he didn't exist. that was fine, he could deal with that.

he couldn't deal with the next time something mysteriously broke though. his left cheek was sacrificed that time. it stung. he felt the pain instantly then.

the next few times didn't even require a broken item. he came home later than usual, got less than an A in a test, simply existed in general...there was no escape. whenever he was around, cheolsu would find some reason to scream at him; it didn't need to be valid.

when he wasn't around, cheolsu took his anger out on his mother instead. he didn't like hearing cheolsu badmouth him to eunkyung. he didn't like hearing cheolsu call his mother the same things he called daehwi. it hurt more than any of the bruises did.

all he wanted was things to return to normal again.

whatever "normal memories" he had were fading though. they were fading fast.

**

there came a moment when his friends realised things had drastically changed, although it wasn't ideal at all.

there's a bit of backstory to it. did he care to remember?

...might as well recall it. it'd explain a lot.

the abuse (even now, he winced at calling it that) had been going on for one year. he was fourteen now, a music scholar at the local state school. he still had his closest friends beside him, for they meant the world to him. donghyun and youngmin, despite preparing to go to seoul high the next year, still made it a point to take care of their dongsaengs and meet them after school. he had friends already at said high school (namely, a group of nine girls) who texted them often. within school though, daehwi's main squad (if you could call them that) consisted of jeon somi, hwang hyunjin and, of course, his best friend park woojin.

they took his mind of things, even if it was only for a bit. nobody noticed his change in mood as he knew better than to let it show. there was no question over his reluctantly to go out places either, since he'd managed to offer up valid excuses. they probably found it annoying, but not suspicious. the time he did manage to spend with them was precious still.

it couldn't change things though.

everything was still shit.

he'd fake a smile through the school day before going home to pain and suffering.

that was no way to live.

on the day things changed for him once again, he'd just been screamed at by cheolsu again. this time... he'd been called a mistake, he thinks? the insults had all become a blur in his mind now.

sobbing on his bathroom floor (the bedroom felt too much for him, it brought back too much memories of being punched at), he couldn't help but almost chuckle at how cheolsu really was right about him. crying on the cold bathroom floor? how much lower could he get? the shouting swirled around in his mind, making him let out even more sobs, mixed in with slight laughter. it hurt so much to think about what he really was, what his life had become. daehwi no longer felt safe in his own home, the place he used to run around and play pretend, the place he used to invite woojin for sleepovers and pillow forts, the place his mother used to play hide and seek with him when he demanded it.

it hurt.  
it hurt a lot  
things weren't like that anymore  
so it hurt.

to be honest though

it didn't feel like enough.

he was still somewhat happy around his friends, wasn't he? the distractions they provided took away from his pain temporarily. he didn't deserve that. as cheolsu had told him so many goddamn times, **he didn't deserve anything.**

sitting up and blinking the tears away, he had a thought.

maybe cheolsu was wrong about that. there _was_  something daehwi deserved. the intrusive thought had crossed his mind once before, but now that it was back...he _knew_  there was something he certainly deserved.

opening up the bathroom cupboard, daehwi grabbed two things. he always found it weird they kept a mini toolkit in the bathroom of all places but now, it was to become the most useful thing to him in getting what he finally deserved.

in his other hand, he held one of the unused razor packs. sinking back down to the floor, he wasted no time discarding the packaging. the razor, despite being a small thing, felt heavy in his hands. it was the same shade of blue as the vase. maybe this was some sort of cruel fate then.

dismantling the razor with one the screwdrivers from the toolkit, he laughed to himself breathlessly. in his hand now, a small, undirtied razor blade.

what he deserved, he figured, was **pain.**

words alone and bruises weren't enough. he deserved worse and it was up to him to do it to himself.

he took a deep breath in before making the first slice across his arm.

five minutes later, the blade was no longer clean

nor was his arm

nor were the white bathroom tiles

nor was daehwi himself

his mind though. that felt calm.  
he liked that.

call it the start of a deadly addiction, if you will.

**

it was just his luck that _he_  found out.

it was a moment that he didn't like to remember very much, and yet it would always come to his mind so vividly.

daehwi was fourteen, barely a month from turning fifteen. he was spending the night at woojin's house because they both had school projects to work on, and who better to motivate you than your best friend? plus, they rarely got to hang out at woojin's house anymore; today just happened to be a day when his parents weren't in a bad mood, so daehwi didn't have to worry about a sudden argument breaking out.

"we should probably get some shut eye," woojin yawned, giving the younger boy a lazy grin, "we've done enough work for the year."

"for the _year?_ " daehwi snorted, pushing his textbooks aside, "such a bold statement. i agree though, i'm tired out."

they spent the next few minutes tidying up all their shit, chatting mindlessly in between. this was nice, daehwi thought to himself, zipping up his schoolbag. it was always nice to be around woojin (or any of his friends, for that matter) and away from everything else. things felt normal for once.

but what is normal?

have you _ever_  been normal?

someone like you can't be normal can you

you're just weird and a freak a sad lonely loser wasting everyone's time like always

look at you making woojin's life more stressful you think he _wants_  to be here with you you don't think he deserves better than your pathetic bratty self

shut up shut up shut up shut up shutupshutupshutupshutupSHUTUPSHUTUP -

"hwi, look out-" daehwi snapped back into reality quite literally, finding himself knocking into woojin. it took him a moment to realise that he'd gotten up from his earlier spot just to walk straight into the elder boy. when did he even get up in the first place?

"oh god, sorry! i didn't-" daehwi stopped himself, body suddenly feeling a lot colder and damper than usual. looking down, he recoiled a bit - his sweater was soaking wet in what appeared to be...coke? ah, that's right. woojin had a glass of coke in his hand a minute ago and then -

"don't apologize to me idiot! you're the one covered in coke." woojin sighed, hand pushing through his dyed red hair (it was a fashion statement, that's what he claimed anyway), "i'll go and find you something you wear, gimme a sec."

daehwi groaned, trying to ignore the gross feeling the sweater was giving him.

in mere seconds, woojin managed to fish something out of his clothes drawer, "here ya go, i'm 100% certain it's clean." held proudly in his hands, woojin presented daehwi with the very item that was to ruin his life - _a grey t-shirt._

his best friend tried to push it into his hands, ignorant to daehwi's mental breakdown. he couldn't wear that. there was absolutely no way in _hell_  he was going to wear that. if he did...

he'll find out and leave youuuuuuu won't he???

clenching his fists, he mumbled out, "i can't wear that...do you have anything else?"

"what's wrong with this? it is actually clean, i swear." woojin laughed, "trust me hwi."

it's not that, he wanted to say. it isn't that at all.

"can't i just wear one of your hoodies?" daehwi asked, feigning a smile, "it's too cold for t-shirts."

he mentally kicked himself for that one. it was at least 15° outside, not to mention the heating being on. soohyun had even kicked up a fuss earlier, exclaiming it was too warm for her to sleep (she did it regardless. such is the case for children.) woojin seemed to realise it too, eyeing him suspiciously.

"it's not cold at all, hwi. our heating isn't that shitty." taking a cautious step closer to the younger boy, a brief look of worry flashed upon woojin's face, "why are you so anti wearing my shirt all of a sudden?"

"i'm just cold wooj, that's it." the damp feeling was getting worse by the second, "can i _please_  just wear one of your hoodies?"

woojin wasn't even bothering to hide his concern anymore, taking another step closer to his best friend, "we both know it's practically boiling in here. what's the real reason you don't wanna wear it?"

daehwi didn't bother to answer that. he didn't like this. woojin was never _this_  pushy about things. he usually gave up almost as quickly as somi did, so why was he still asking?

"hwi-" woojin reached out to grab at the other's wrist, recoiling in surprise when daehwi practically jumped back, "what the fuck?!"

with the situation going from bad to worse, daehwi could only stand there, physically trembling. how the fuck was he supposed to save this situation now? woojin was already staring at him ~~like his mother~~  like he was mad, plus his sweater was pretty much sticking to him.

"daehwi...what's going on?" after a beat of silence, woojin finally asked, voice extremely cautious, "i'm not gonna judge you, 'm just worried."

"i'm fine. i want to go home now." he'd said it without thinking too much, shocking both him and woojin. going home at this time would probably get him ~~beaten shouted at punched locked up~~  scolded. he just...he just couldn't be here anymore. not with woojin staring at him like that with such _fear._  he had to run he had to escape he had to he had to

"hey, can you hear me?" without him noticing, woojin had somehow made his way beside him, rubbing gentle circles into daehwi's back, "talk to me daehwi, please."

"i..." his mouth refused to let anything else escape. instead, he stood there still trembling from everything.

the rubbing on his back ceased, with woojin now right in front of daehwi. the elder boy gently sat him on the floor, fearing that daehwi was moments away from collapsing. cautiously, he asked, "is it alright if _i_  put you into this t-shirt? i promise, 'm not gonna hurt you."

looking him in the eyes, it dawned on daehwi just how worried woojin looked. he knew the older boy wouldn't even think of hurting him. they'd been friends for so many years that he knew he could trust woojin with his life. but still...

he'll hate you, you know

he'll shout at you and call you awful and a freak and horrible and a monster maybe he'll never speak to you again and you'll be all alone and everyone will hate you if they don't already hey hey hey what then huh hey hey hey HEY

"do it, please." he bit out, clenching his eyes shut.

the process was awkward and felt painstakingly long, but there was no hiding anymore. woojin pulled the now sticky sweater off of daehwi, eyes widening as he took in the gravity of the situation.

maybe it was best his eyes didn't immediately latch onto the several bruises on his ribs and back, for his heartbroken gaze remained solely on daehwi's arms.

"...daehwi, can i clean these up?" daehwi nodded, refusing to look the elder in the eyes. to be honest, he hadn't bothered to deal with the new scars from yesterday, just running them under cold water and heading straight to sleep; it was obvious they were recent.

they sat in uncomfortable silence as woojin cleaned and bandaged up daehwi's arms. the only times either spoke was the occasional "this may hurt" and "i'm sorry." it took longer than he expected but his wounds had been cleaned up and t-shirt put on him without any fight.

when everything was done, woojin wordlessly pulled daehwi into a hug, burying his face into the younger boy's neck. they rarely hugged, but he couldn't find it in himself to make a sarcastic comment. not after this.

"how long?" came the quiet question, mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"a year... almost two."

"...why?"

"i couldn't take it anymore." a pause, "i don't deserve to be here."

"bullshit." woojin's response was harsher than probably intended, "you _do_  deserve to be here. i promise you that."

they stayed like that for a while, neither of them feeling strong enough to break hold on the other.

**

"can you promise me somethin' hwi?" woojin asked that same night, both boys now moved safely into woojin's bed.

"depends."

"...don't do this again. we can talk shit out anytime...just not _this_. it's not ok."

daehwi thought about it momentarily; he wasn't sure what he wanted to do anymore, to be honest. in his mind, he still deserved everything that was coming to him (at least, that was what cheolsu said) so this shouldn't be a problem. still, that look woojin had given him earlier... even now, his best friend looked completely shattered at all of this. woojin wouldn't let him hurt himself again, obviously. they'd already agreed woojin would tell the others at school the next day, though rather begrudgingly on daehwi's part. they'd _all_  be looking out for him now, whether he liked it or not. his friends truly did care about him, unlike everyone else. maybe it was for the best then that he tried.

for their sakes.

for his own sake

"ok then. i won't." offering up a reassuring smile, daehwi closed his eyes. the promise was made.

he meant it then.

he would try to get better and not burden anyone any longer. even if he hated it, he knew all of his friends would rush to help him after tomorrow.

he'd be fine, surely.

**

it came back though; there was _no_  escaping it.

he remembered it clearly.

**

kang cheolsu to: lee daehwi. - 1:01am.

 **cheolsu** : Daehwi, this is our last text to you.  
**cheolsu** : Your mother and I have spoken. We don't want you in our lives anymore.  
**cheolsu** : Essentially? You're being disowned  
**cheolsu** : You can get your stuff in the holidays but find somewhere else to live. Your disrespect isn't allowed in my house anymore.  
**cheolsu** : We're funding your education solely because we have no choice. Contact either of us and we will pull it, no questions asked.  
**cheolsu** : Goodbye, you ungrateful bitch.

**

he'd gotten that text a day or so after jihoon had told the chat about his home life. he was so proud of his boyfriend for being so open like that. jihoon was so brave, having to live through something to terrible when he deserved only good. daehwi could never confess up to his life; they weren't the same. who was he to _dare_  compare himself to someone as lovely as jihoon.

even after receiving that text, all he could do was stare at the text, attempting to muffle his sobs into his hand. jinyoung could wake up at any moment, he knew that.

making his way into the bathroom as quietly as possible, daehwi dropped down to the cold tiled floor and let out his tears. this felt like the end of everything for him.

cheolsu was leaving him.

his mom was leaving him.

neither of them wanted him anymore.  
did they even want him in the first place?

of course not. they never did

no one did

it dawned on him that he wouldn't have anywhere to go now either. as far as his friends were concerned, everything at home was fine. they saw his mother's silence as weird and uncharacteristic - he saw it as normal. everyone had enough going on themselves anyway. this was just another thing he had to keep secret from everyone: woojin couldn't know, somi couldn't know, donghyun and youngmin couldn't know, hyunjin couldn't know, jihyo and the rest of the girls too.

fuck, there was no way in _hell_  he was telling jinyoung and jihoon about this. the three of them hadn't been together for that long but both boys honestly meant so much to him. they liked daehwi as he was; telling them about this could...no, _would_  ruin everything.

that's right. this was his burden to deal with

a burden fitting for a burden

nowhere to go

just. what to do now how was he supposed to do anything anymore who to turn to who else to stick with his dumb shitty issues all alone as always huh who who why wHY WAS IT ALWAYS

shut up

shut up already

blinking, daehwi realised he'd somehow managed to throw his phone to the other side of the bathroom. it wasn't broken (thank the heavens) but he couldn't recall throwing it at all. he couldn't remember anything. his mind was too busy, screaming and throwing words he was all too used to at him.

just shut up already, god!

there was something sickeningly nostalgic about this scene: sobbing on the bathroom floor over something his stepfather had said to him. it was just like being back at home, nothing had changed.

nothing

at

all.

he'd long since gotten rid of his tears. there was something else rising up in him, at that moment.

but he wouldn't.

you _promised_  him you wouldn't

then again, it's fitting isn't it? someone as useless as you...

eyes settled on the piece of broken glass on the sink (tldr; jinyoung accidentally dropped a glass cup in the bathroom sink and they'd forgotten to deal with all of it), the feeling hit him all at once.

_you promised woojin. you know you did._

_what would they think if they found out?_

maybe they'd leave

maybe they'd lock you up

maybe they'd laugh at you call you a little pathetic weasel

maybe this maybe that maybe maybe

shut up already! shut _up!_

...

and like that, his mind was silent.

it was just daehwi alone in the silence of his bathroom, as it always was. the quiet all around him, the coldness of the floor, and now the new stained red of the tiles and his arm.

he felt sick

but

safe all of a sudden

yeah, safe.

this was how it was supposed to be.

~~sorry for breaking our promise, woojin.~~

**

fast forward, he was supposed to be watching anime with his boyfriends. what was it called again? he couldn't remember anymore.

he'd locked himself in their bathroom ever since he got back to the dorms, taking advantage of the fact jinyoung or jihoon were too preoccupied setting up the tv. how fucked up it was, by anyone's standards, that he'd immediately taken to rolling up his sleeves, holding a blade on his skin before-

his phone started blinking: a text message. a part of him wanted to laugh when he saw it was from woojin, worrying about him in the bathroom. without him hearing (the chat was muted, anyway), both of his boyfriends were already texting the chat freely about their plans. if it wasn't for woojin's concerned texts and the fact his left arm was bleeding a lot worse than usual, daehwi would've cracked a smile. he sedated woojin's worries and made an attempt to clean up his arm as best as he could. rolling up his sleeve, he realised almost immediately that there was absolutely no way of hiding any blood that threatened to leak through; the hoodie was too thin and its colour too pale. thank goodness he always kept another sweater in here, just in case.

holding his original sweater tight in his arms as if to obscure it from view, he exited the bathroom. he threw it onto his bed casually, making up the excuse of "wanting to impress them" when jihoon noticed the clothing change. his boyfriends accepted it without much question, motioning for him to join them on jinyoung's bed.

they marathoned hunter x hunter for the rest of the evening. it wasn't too bad, especially since daehwi found himself actually focusing on most of it although that was just him not wanting to upset the other boys if they quizzed him.

of course, things always went quickly downhill for him. such was lee daehwi's life.

that night, however, when they cuddled, everything came rushing back to him. jinyoung and jihoon's warmth was so nice usually but now...he just wanted to escape it all. he'd become so accustomed to believing that he didn't deserve the love they were giving him that he no longer felt comfortable getting it. not like he could speak up about it though, instead choosing to lean further into both of their hold.

"goodnight, i love you" that day was sincere, although all of him wished he hadn't meant it. it'd make things a lot easier when he decided to -

**

things with his friends started getting worse too, much to his distain.

**  
  
_jeon somi to: lee daehwi. - 9:29am._

 _ **somi** : yo fucko_  
_**somi** : guess what_

_**daehwi** : what_

_**somi** : im takin u to lunch today_  
_**somi** : theres this lil lunch special in this café i love_  
_**somi** : so we're goin_

_**daehwi** : oh_

_**somi** : qué_

_**daehwi** : i can't today som_  
_**daehwi** : i feel kinda sick atm _

_**somi** : oh :( rlly?_

_**daehwi** : yeah, sorry_  
_**daehwi** : maybe another time though!_  
_**daehwi** : bye now_

_**somi** : gws _

  
**

he wasn't feeling ill at all.

somi couldn't see him like this. the girl, despite her age, was one of the most perceptive people he knew. she knew almost always when the people around her were feeling down and made it a point to help them, regardless of whether they wanted to tell her or not. forcefulness and perceptiveness was not something daehwi wanted to deal with at all.

more to the point, they'd been friends for so long that she would just _know_. she truly cared about him ~~whether he deserved it or not~~  and if she were to figure it out... it'd be the end for him.

a part of him felt terrible for lying to somi, for she was just being a good friend as per usual.

still, this was the only option for him now

no turning back

daehwi was too far deep now. he refused to let this be his slip up.

(when the girl turned up to see him regardless, he'd almost screamed at her. he told her he was still ill, somi ate it all up.

~~hell, even if she didn't believe it, she wouldn't pull him up on it, would she? somi hated even _mentioning_  how fucked up daehwi was. he worried for nothing.~~

that was it. no way of escape now.)

**

park jihyo to: lee daehwi. - 2:35pm.

 **jihyo** : heya daehwi!  
**jihyo** : just texting to tell you we all miss you loads   
**jihyo** : we never see you or woojin nowadays :( come visit soon!  
**jihyo** : hopefully everything's alright  we're just on the other side of campus if you need us!  
**jihyo** : tata <3

**

he slammed down his phone, almost flinching back at the sound.

he left jihyo's text from earlier on read, instead focusing on the present. donghyun's text. that's what was bugging him now.

kim donghyun was one of, if not, _the_  kindest people he'd ever met and yet daehwi had just had a go at him over text. all the elder boy did was check up on him and he's practically spat back in his face.

he'd probably already told youngmin exactly what happened.

they'd probably pass the message onto woojin or jihyo or even chan.

shit.

daehwi buried his head in his hands, violently pulling at his ginger bangs. he'd fucked up. he'd fucked up badly once again. everyone already treated him like some kind of porcelain doll and now after this? likelihood is they wouldn't let him out of their sight. he couldn't let that happen. he wouldn't _survive_  if they let that happen. fuck!

eventually, they'd end up telling everyone else close to him. " _daehwi's a ticking time bomb!_ " he could already hear them saying " _better keep an eye on him before he-_ "

would they tell jinyoung and jihoon?

no, they weren't that cruel. woojin promised him before that he wouldn't tell anyone else, especially if daehwi was going to stop doing it. the others were trustworthy enough too.

promises don't mean anything, do they?  
_you_  broke your promise to woojin first  
he could tell them everything whenever he wants and then what huh? think of the disgust on everyone's faces, jihoon, jinyoung, guanlin, daniel, minhyun, jaehwan, sungwoon, jisung, seongwoo do you really think they'd still want you around knowing how gross unworthy pathetic whiny fucked up you really are huh _huh?_  do you think _anyone_  would want you around?

he paused. that's right. nobody would want him then.

nobody at all.

he'd be all alone

just how it was supposed to be

a ghost of a smile made its way onto daehwi's face, his scarring wrist starting to hurt a lot more now that he'd come back to his senses.

everything would be alright.

he knew exactly what he had to do now.

**

why stick around to see the disgust on their faces and die all over again

this would be the best option

right, everything would be better off this way

**

twitter notified him of his best friend's tweet that afternoon, making him laugh slightly.

 _woojin parque @parkchamsae_  
_wouldya look at that...im a lil stressed now_

daehwi wasn't an idiot. he _knew_  that was a vague on him, on the things he'd retweeted in the morning. perhaps it was a little careless of him in theory, but that didn't matter. the tweet was followed up with his best friend making a weak excuse of reading into things too much, dropping the issue almost instantly.

he sighed in relief.

park woojin had been his best friend since childhood. the duo had always been close since they were in elementary school, always going over to each other's houses and walking to school together. woojin was a firecracker to most: he wasn't an angry person, just a child full of energy and enthusiasm. the both of them practiced music and composing together whenever they stayed over at donghyun's house, snuggled up beside each other as donghyun and youngmin would listen like proud parents.

his best friend, despite his own issues, remained caring towards all of his friends, daehwi especially. he'd always gotten worried when the younger boy seemed off kilter or more down than the typical teenager so it came to no surprise that after the "incident", the worry increased tenfold. woojin always looked out for him, carefully asking to check his scars and to bandage them up if needed. he'd drop anything if daehwi needed help and he appreciated woojin so much for it.

more than anything, woojin was the kind of person that loved to spread love, for all of his friends deserved it in his eyes. daehwi never once believed that but indulged in his best friend nonetheless. he didn't think he, of all people, deserved it though woojin knew that. he knew it so well that for years, he'd been trying to hammer it into the 01 liner's head that he did deserve that love. after a while, daehwi pretended to give into it. what woojin didn't know wouldn't hurt him, plus he'd been lying to him for years now. so what if his hyung thought him 'cured' or whatever bullshit he told the others.

this though. this situation felt different.

he'd lied to woojin for so long, not particularly bothered of the repercussions. in saying that though, whenever he thought about the promise...it actually stung to think about.

liar.

liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar  
liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar  
liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar liar

let's not think about this anymore.

after all, it won't matter soon, will it? he'd already made up his mind.

hopefully, woojin would forgive him for breaking their promise in the future.

**

so, here he was.

back against the shower door, daehwi sat on the dorm bathroom floor, phone clasped in both hands. the bathroom door itself was locked as a precautionary measure. truth is, jihoon and jinyoung had left about ten minutes ago to get food; feigning illness, the two of them left daehwi alone. he smiled to himself.

his boyfriends had gotten even closer since he'd been 'ill.' he'd be lying if he said that wasn't apart of the original plan: if he was too sick to do anything, then they'd be forced to leave daehwi out of certain things (albeit, begrudgingly.) it was good. it reassured him in his single worry about this.

they love him, he knew that.

but.

jinyoung and jihoon had each other.

that's why...this would be fine. he couldn't stop them from feeling sad or guilty, but at the very least, they would be there for each other. their sadness wouldn't last long. it couldn't.

he didn't spare a thought to his other friends. that would just make him start thinking more and more and more. he couldn't afford to do that...not now. the ginger boy already had everything set out on the floor in front of him anyway.

the time had come to execute his plan.

opening his notepad app, daehwi took in a sharp inhale of breath. he'd already typed out everything in advance; all that was left to do was copy and paste it all.

no backing out now, wimp.

finger hovering over the first contact of amongst his friendship group, daehwi finally pressed the paste button.

**

lee daehwi to: yoon jisung. - 6:34pm.

 **daehwi** : hello jisung hyung!  
**daehwi** : i want to start this off with me saying how much i admire you. you're such a capable hyung that i've looked up to the moment i joined the chat. you're so full of love and you always show so much care for us, even someone like me. thank you so much for everything  
**daehwi** : there's so much left in the world for you to do and so much more you can achieve, regardless if you believe it or not. you and daniel hyung better stay happy and cute together, alright? or i'll be mad ehe  
**daehwi** : i think i'll end this off with a thank you. you've always shown me and everyone else so much love even when it hasn't always been shown back to you. you're so brave hyung and dependable, i hope that never fades  
**daehwi** : i'm so glad to have met you. thank you, so so much.  
**daehwi** : goodbye hyung. keep smiling! 

**

lee daehwi to: kim jaehwan. - 6:35pm.

 **daehwi** : jaehwan hyung, hi!  
**daehwi** : i sort of struggled with this one for a while because hey, i'm sure you know how amazing of a human being you are without me having to tell you, right?  you never fail to make me laugh on the gc and in person  
**daehwi** : you have so much talent too! musically gifted and a model actor, you'll go far in the future wherever it is. i've seen how driven you are in what you love and i honestly respect you so much. a part of me is kinda envious of your beautiful singing and guitar skills! i hope you always remember how good you are and how proud we all are  
**daehwi** : i like to think you're a legitimately quite happy person, in which case please hold that happiness for as long as you can. you'll go on to make so many others happy in your presence alone hyung, i assure you that.  
**daehwi** : i hope you and sungwoon hyung get together too! you have my divine blessing   
**daehwi** : goodbye jaehwan hyung 

**

lee daehwi to: ong seongwoo. - 6:37pm.

 **daehwi** : hi seongwoo hyung! how are you? i hope you're well.  
**daehwi** : i'm really happy i got to know you, you know? i've never met someone so selfless and ready to fight for the ones they love like you. it's something really admirable, i think. you have so much good in you that sometimes it scares me, how someone can be so legitimately kind.  
**daehwi** : every time we spoke over text or in person, you always made me smile and i'm really thankful for that. it's like you can make someone laugh in mere seconds hyung and that's so cool, seriously.  
**daehwi** : you've been a lot happier with minhyun hyung and i hope you two stay happy together because hey, you both really deserve it! thank you for bringing the best out of each other and all of us  
**daehwi** : you'll do well in whatever you choose to pursue, i'm certain of it. your dance skills were always really awesome to see.  
**daehwi** : i'll end this here. goodbye seongwoo hyung. 

**

lee daehwi to: kang daniel. - 6:38pm.

 **daehwi** : hi daniel hyung!  i hope you're doing well!  
**daehwi** : there's quite a bit i want to say to you here so i hope you're alright listening  
**daehwi** : i've always admired you, ever since i joined the group chat. you're a ray of sunshine whenever and wherever, even in the worst of times. i never understood how you could do that so easily hyung.  
**daehwi** : it has to be hard sometimes though, right? call it a sixth sense, but i see it sometimes. you don't have to be strong on everyone's behalf hyung. we'll all understand. jisung hyung will understand too.  
**daehwi** : you're so passionate about all you do and i sincerely hope that always stays with you. i know you're capable of so much, we all do. you'll believe in it too, whether it be now or in the future! you do so much for all of us and it is appreciated so much.  
**daehwi** : thank you for letting me get to know you. more importantly, thank you for making the group chat in the first place and allowing me to meet such lovely people. we'll always be connected and that's thanks to you, daniel hyung.  
**daehwi** : take care of yourself, alright? the same goes for jisung hyung. you two are beautiful together.   
**daehwi** : goodbye, daniel hyung. 

**

lee daehwi to: lai guanlin. - 6:40pm.

 **daehwi** : hello guanlin!  how is everything? i hope you're still your lovely and caring self.  
**daehwi** : to be honest, there's a lot i wanted to say to you. even now, a part of me fears i've left some things out by accident. i guess only time will tell, huh?  
**daehwi** : we all like to tell you how much we love you on the chat. sometimes i wonder if you get tired of it, but then i remember that it's something you _need_  to know. you are such a loved person, not just amongst us but by everyone you interact with. i seriously do not think there's a malicious bone in your body lai guanlin and that amazes me.  
**daehwi** : there's just something about you that makes everyone love you instantly, you know? you laugh and smile so freely, and show anyone and everyone love. to be honest, i think you've held us together at certain times. with jisung hyung and jihoon, you kept them safe at times when they felt like no one could. seriously, you're amazing linnie.  
**daehwi** : even without realising it, you've kept me together at times too. your optimism and friendship is so admirable and i hope that sticks with you. even if it doesn't, just know that it'll never stop any of us caring about you.  
**daehwi** : i worry about you a lot, truthfully. when you gave seonho another chance, a part of me was scared he was going to hurt you again. i'm so happy it wasn't like that. you deserve all the happiness the world can give and more, i promise that.  
**daehwi** : i'd like to say thank you for being my friend, guanlin. thank you for giving me hope and always showing me your bright side. i couldn't forget someone like you, not for a long time. that light in you, i hope it never extinguishes.  
**daehwi** : thank you for everything. goodbye, guanlin. 

**

lee daehwi to: ha sungwoon. - 6:43pm.

 **daehwi** : hey sungwoon hyung! it always feels weird calling you hyung sometimes. it's like i've known you for ages (laugh)  
**daehwi** : how to start i wonder? maybe with how honestly astounding some of the things you do are. i find myself going back to listen to the videos you post of yourself singing on twitter a lot; seriously, you're so talented? i wouldnt be surprised if i saw you on stage in the future, performing and sharing your joy with everyone.  
**daehwi** : i _would've_ seen you on stage. sorry, i'm not that used to this.  
**daehwi** : i never understood how you could always hold yourself together like you do. i've never once seen you crack or break. it's always been the opposite with you: whenever something difficult arises, you just work even harder without thinking about it. that's gotta be difficult. i do hope you take it easier hyung. free yourself a bit more.  
**daehwi** : i say that about cracking, but i know you're scared of hurting jaehwan hyung, right? i assure you, that won't happen. you hold so much fondness for him and it's plain to see. things may happen that won't be the happiest but such is apart of life. don't run away from that, embrace it. let yourself love jaehwan hyung, please! do it for the vine!  
**daehwi** : there's a lot more i want to say but i don't want to take up any more of your precious time. thank you for reading this far. i appreciate it loads.  
**daehwi** : i won't be here for much longer but i know you'll be in my mind until that time. i'm so lucky that i got to meet someone as amazing and kindhearted as you. all i really ask is that you take care of yourself, not for me but for yourself.  
**daehwi** : i shall end it here. goodbye, sungwoon hyung. 

**

lee daehwi to: hwang minhyun. - 6:45pm.

 **daehwi** : hi minhyun hyung!  i hope you're doing well? i like to think you are.  
**daehwi** : truthfully, i think i'm struggling to type this one out the most. i hope you can bare with me for now, if that's alright.  
**daehwi** : when we first met on the chat, you intimidated me a little bit. you seemed so closed off and indifferent; a part of me didn't think we'd ever get close. looking back on that now, it's kinda strange, isn't it? you're one of the most loving and affectionate people i've ever met. it just goes to show you can't judge a person off first impressions alone! especially not someone like you.  
**daehwi** : a part of me envies you a lot. you're extremely musically gifted and intelligent, though i'm sure you know that already. rather, i envy how far you've come since we first met. i could tell you didn't really enjoy talking to us at first because you weren't used to it; new experiences are always the worst, right? i get that. you're like a completely different minhyun hyung now though?  
**daehwi** : no, that's not it. you've always been a warmhearted person, it just took time for you to open yourself up to us. thank you for trusting us enough to do that, it takes so much bravery.   
**daehwi** : i've enjoyed spending time with you so much. all the times we've spent in music messing around, all the times the 4 of us would get food afterwards and just talk. i'm so grateful to have met you and honestly, who wouldn't be? you're amazing, hyung.  
**daehwi** : i think i've overused that word. amazing, that is. as perfect as humanely possible is a better way to describe everyone, i think.  
**daehwi** : thank you for everything you've done for me. you've taught me not to judge a book by its cover and showed me the courage to open up, even if i didn't do it much. thank you for caring so much about me, even though i didn't deserve that kindness at all. that sort of love should be reserved solely for good people and yet you gave it to me. thank you, sincerely.  
**daehwi** : i'll be going now. i hope everything goes well for you and seongwoo hyung, and that things improve between you and your father.  
**daehwi** : goodbye, minhyun hyung. 

**

lee daehwi to: park jihoon. - 6:48pm.

 **daehwi** : hiya hunnie! how are you? you're getting food with jinyoung at this time, i think. i hope that's going well   
**daehwi** : by the time you both return, i won't be here anymore. that's alright. i want to start off by asking you...no,, begging you not to blame yourself for any of this. all of this was my decision  
**daehwi** : you and jinyoung have been nothing but sweet to me this whole time. words can't even describe how much i love you both. i've written this out so it's aimed at you individually hunnie, but remember that you both mean the absolute world to me  
**daehwi** : i remember the day you told the group chat about your family and all the shit you've gone through. you're so brave, you know? that's all i could think when i read it out. you had no obligation to tell us and yet you trusted us all enough to be open; we're all so proud of you.  
**daehwi** : i wish i was half as brave as you. despite everything, you're still here smiling and trying your hardest. you're so loved by everyone and that's what you deserve. seeing you say all that stuff reminded me of myself and my own experiences. they're so similar, but at the very least, you don't deserve any of that awful stuff. you deserve to be happy, to be free to be who you want.  
**daehwi** : there's a lot i want to say to you but it's a lot harder than i thought. i want to tell you how much i love you, though i wonder if you'd believe it after all this. i hope so. i genuinely love everything about you jihoon. i can't even describe how happy i was when you said yes to being with us. i'm so happy you let us get to love you and opened up to us like you have. i was so lucky being with you and jinyoung.  
**daehwi** : on that note, i'm sorry. i know i burdened you a lot and tired you out. i didn't deserve to be loved by you two but, even so, thank you for giving me that love nonetheless.  
**daehwi** : take care of yourself, ok? you and jinyoung are strong enough together and i know this won't hurt you both forever. promise me you won't let it, if nothing else.  
**daehwi** : i enjoyed every moment i spent by your side, as friends and as boyfriends. you're so much better than you think as a person. you're capable of so much and i know you'll go far in life. i'll always be there with you to see it, even if it's just in spirit.  
**daehwi** : i should end this here, shouldn't i? thank you for listening to someone as pitiful as me at a time like this. i'll be leaving now. in a way, i'll be free of everything too so i suppose that's a good thing.  
**daehwi** : goodbye, jihoon. take care of yourself, my sweet hunnie. 

**

lee daehwi to: bae jinyoung. - 6:50pm.

 **daehwi** : jinyoung lovie, hello! you're getting food with jihoon right now. i hope that's going well!  
**daehwi** : by the time you get this, i'll be gone, you see. or, at least, i hope i am. i don't want to drag you or anyone else down, so this is for the best. none of this is your fault though. if anything, you made things feel better, even if it was only for a bit.  
**daehwi** : i think i started liking you at first sight, you know. you were so shy but still trying to make an effort to talk to me. i was so touched by that because it must be hard to do. i'm so glad we're roommates. i'm even more glad we became friends and then...even more than that.  
**daehwi** : sometimes, i can't believe it, you know? how you and jihoon could stay with someone like me, a person who's been lying to you this whole time about everything. i still feel guilty. this entire thing will probably come as a shock to you because of my lies, i know. how i want to tell you both everything about me lovie, but i want you to at least have some kind of happy memory of me to remember, so i won't.  
**daehwi** : i still remember the day you confessed to me. honestly, i still have those messages starred! when you ran off and locked yourself in the bathroom, a part of me feared i'd completely fucked up and scared you. i'm so eternally thankful that things weren't like that though. when we started dating, i think i felt truly happy for once.  
**daehwi** : the same happened when we both confessed to liking jihoon. you both make me feel a way that i haven't felt in ages, so thank you. still, it'd be wrong of me to take advantage of that kindness and stay here, especially since i've never deserved it. that's why i need to do this.  
**daehwi** : bae jinyoung, i love you so so dearly. you and park jihoon have made my days brighter in the months we've been together and i will love you until my last moments, maybe beyond that. you are the bravest person i know and watching you open up to everyone when you wouldn't say much on the group chat originally? it's been so heartwarming to see. you have so much love in you and i know you are loved back. you'll do amazing in whatever you do, i know that for sure.  
**daehwi** : please take care of yourself. you and jihoon both put others before yourself sometimes; think of yourselves, please! i hope you stay smiling too, regardless of what happens.  
**daehwi** : i'll end this here now. thank you for listening to me this far, i'll always appreciate it. thank you for everything you've done for me and i'm sorry i wasn't able to do much for you, for any of you. i'm sorry for not being strong enough to continue on, really.  
**daehwi** : goodbye jinyoung. take care of yourself, lovie. 

**

BNM - Big Neko Men™ (7) - 6:52pm.

 **daehwi** : hi everyone. i hope you're all doing well.  
**daehwi** : this will be long but please, i ask if you could listen to me until the end. @woojin i've messaged you seperately.  
**daehwi** : donghyun, youngmin, myunghoon, sihoon and kyungheon, you are all family to me. you always have been, since the moment we first met. i know i can count on you all for anything and everything, so thank you for that.  
**daehwi** : i'll never understand how you all managed to treat me like family in return. i've never deserved that kind of love, and yet you all offered it so freely to someone like me... how difficult that must be. when you read this, i will probably already be gone. i've decided to do the world a favour and say goodbye to this life. i was never happy here, so i think it's for the best, don't you think?  
**daehwi** : meeting you all was the most precious moment in my life. i know i've caused you all a lot of issues but still, we had happier times, didn't we? that day we all built a pillow fort at donghyun's house and watched harry potter movies. that day we all went to the beach together with rhymer seonsaengnim. that day we almost got kicked out of karaoke because we were "too good." there's a lot more times that i shall always cherish with you all, seriously.  
**daehwi** : i love you all more than anything and i will miss you so much. myunghoonie, keep singing and pursuing your career; i know you'll be world renowned and famous before we know it. thank you for always letting me crash at your house and waking up your parents with the amount of noise we'd make. you're a precious person with a lot of love to give, even though you hate showing it.  
**daehwi** : sihoon, thank you for always making me smile, even at the worst of times. thank you for teaching me how to play guitar and cubase. that honestly changed my life a lot for the better. please remember that it's ok not to be ok (as cliché as that sounds) because hey, you deserve love.  
**daehwi** : kyungheon, thank you for always listening to my problems. i know it was hard for you, with all the times you had to rebandage my arms, but you always did it regardless. thank you for making us all playlists "just because" , the one you made for me made me feel a little better sometimes. i'm so eternally grateful for all you've done for me and i know you will do well in the future and make so many others happy too.  
**daehwi** : and to youngmin and donghyun, i don't even know where to start. you two are both like parents to me. thank you for always letting me stay at yours if i needed to and accepting someone like me into your lives. you both sacrifice so much for all of our sakes and i love you both so so dearly. i've always admired that about you both; you're always willing to help out anyone in any situation. i hope that kindness in you never fades, and that you two remain happy together for as long as you live.  
**daehwi** : i'm sorry to you all for lying about everything and for putting you in this situation, i just can't go on anymore. i hate it here. i can't live on burdening everyone anymore and causing everyone so much problems. more importantly, i just can't live with the lies anymore. the bruises that i said were the result of clumsiness, it was all cheolsu. everything was him. i can't go on anymore and he's the biggest reason. i'm so so sorry  
**daehwi** : goodbye everyone. thank you for everything, and please take care of yourselves. 

「ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ」

**

lee daehwi to: jeon somi. - 6:54pm.

 **daehwi** : hi somi! i hope school is treating you fine at the moment. this will be rather long, but i hope you don't mind hearing me out for a little bit.  
**daehwi** : i've enjoyed every moment as your friend, som. i remember when we first met in junior high; our teachers had to separate us in every class because we talked nonstop. i still have those notes we had to pass to each other to compensate somewhere. from the moment we first met, we've done nearly everything together. me, you, hyunjin and woojin against the world, hey? i hope you know how much i adore your presence and just you in general.  
**daehwi** : there's so much in this world that you can do, you just need to believe in yourself more! you're such a smart and brave person somi. without realising it, you've encouraged so much of us to get out of our comfort zones and confront life head on. i know you'll go on to do the same for so many others and, whether you believe it yet or not, you will do an immense amount of good for so many people in the future. don't fret too much though, ok?  
**daehwi** : i know you hate hearing about the sad stuff; it's why you refuse to listen whenever anyone mentions the past, right? i won't make this too sad then. maybe you won't be too mad at me for having to do this then. truthfully, i don't think i can do _this_  anymore. i'm thankful for all the kindness you've shown me despite the fact i've never once deserved it or given it back. i've decided to make things easier for everyone and end it all today. i know this option is best for me and the rest of you, especially since i'll no longer be burdening you guys.  
**daehwi** : thank you for everything som, seriously. i won't ever forget your kindness and all the jokes we shared. please take care of yourself and keep smiling, alright? sorry too for causing you so much trouble.  
**daehwi** : goodbye somi. 

**

lee daehwi to: park woojin. - 6:56pm.

 **daehwi** : hi woojin. how are you? i hope you're doing well. you've probably read the group chat already, but even so, could you listen to what i'm going to say? this will be the last time, i promise.  
**daehwi** : this is the hardest for me to write, you know that hyung? i never call you hyung; we're pretty much same aged brothers so it never mattered. still, i know you like it when i call you hyung sometimes, like a sudden change of scenery or something like that. you said i'm like an actual brother to you. thank you treating me like one. i'm so happy that i got to feel your affection and care all these years.  
**daehwi** : truthfully though, i never understood you too much. how could you, someone so full of kindness and ambition, treat someone as pathetic and burdensome like me like family? you never hesitate to drop anything you're doing for me and i know you worry a lot. seriously, you're way too kind woojin. it's ok now though, you won't have to do that anymore.  
**daehwi** : by the time you've received these messages, i'll already be gone. i know i've caused you and everyone else numerous issues over the past few years but it's ok now! you won't have to worry about me anymore. you won't have to sacrifice your own time just to check up on me or stress out about my situation, especially when i wasn't getting any better either. i'm so sorry for making you do all of that. you're such a good person and i practically took advantage of that. you deserve a better best friend. still, you have the others now, right? you can spend your time fussing over myunghoon or sihoon, or just someone who deserves it in general. that person just isn't me though. i'm a fuckup hyung, whether you want to acknowledge it or not.  
**daehwi** : thank you for everything you've done for me over the years. you were my first ever friend and the person i trusted the most in the world. i hope you realise how honestly lovely of a person you are and that you go far in the music world. don't listen to anything your parents say to discourage you; you're your own person with your own ambitions, they'll understand that one day. trust in yourself, the same way i trust in you.  
**daehwi** : i ask, or rather beg, that you don't feel guilty for this. don't blame yourself for my incompetence and worthlessness as a human. this is my fault and my fault alone.  
**daehwi** : goodbye woojin hyung. i've loved every moment with you and you made things a little more bearable. i love you so much.   
**daehwi** : thank you for everything, and sorry that i have to break our promise.

「ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ sᴇɴᴛ ᴀ ʟɪɴᴋ」

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 6:59pm.

「ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ʟᴇғᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ」

**

with all the messages sent, a ghost of a smile made its way onto daehwi's face.

it was finally time.

phone placed onto the cold floor, he picked up his prepared item: a box cutter.

with that, he began.

first his forearms

then the wrists

along the veins

everything and everywhere until it was all dyed a vibrant red

in a twisted way, a part of him thought it looked rather nice. all the white mixing with the red made quite a sight

his arms and hands were too weak to hold anything anymore, making him drop the box cutter into the pool of blood beside him. it wasn't like he bothered to notice it though.

his phone was blowing up.

he blinked, only being able to make out what he thought was woojin's name, frantic messages coming through from said boy. daehwi barely made out the statement of "i'm breaking down your door don't do this" before his vision blurred.

were other people messaging him too?

not like it matters.

nothing was to matter in a minute anyway. he wouldn't have to worry about anything, nor would he have to worry anyone else anymore

that's right.

why don't you fall asleep now?

its not hard youll wake up somewhere special somewhere warm or maybe you won't wake up at all

isnt that fun?

no, let's think of something to help you fall asleep why don't we

count sheep to fall into deep sleep let's go one sheep two sheep three sheep four five six seven what comes after that can't you remember -

and with that he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic isn't to be affiliated or reminiscent of the actual idols themselves, rather just my own venting onto them. .w.  
> the chapters will be somewhat lighter in the future but this was just clarification as to why daehwi does what he does. the aftermath will be in the next chapter. on that note, i want to mention that the entire link woojin is sent in this pretty much outlines the entirety of the abuse; woojin does not notice hwi's bruises that night because he is too focused on the cuts. 
> 
> please make sure to look after yourselves and eat well! ♥ see you soon.


	39. marigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✿ marigold → pain and grief.  
> ↳ the aftermath of it all. it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE but writer's block and mock exams took over bleb
> 
> trigger warnings -   
> TW // suicide attempt mentions throughout   
> TW // talks of abuse (first text part)  
> TW // panic attack (written part with jihoon and jinyoung)

Donghyun  @_kimdonghyun  
Hello everyone. I've confirmed with Daehwi's mom that he is still alive

Donghyun  @_kimdonghyun  
We're at the hospital now (smile) All I ask is that you keep Daehwi in your hearts, especially since this isn't a very good situation.

Donghyun  @_kimdonghyun  
We've privated his social media for now. If there's any more updates that we can share, I will, thank you.

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 6:02am.

 **daniel** : .so  
**daniel** : we all got texts, rite?

 **guanlin** : mm

 **jaehwan** : yeah

 **jihoon** : yes.

 **daniel** : alright  
**daniel** : ik we didnt want to talk abt it last nite  
**daniel** : but we need to

 **minhyun** : We do.  
**minhyun** : Woojin's at the hospital right now, correct?

 **jihoon** : yes.

 **jaehwan** :  
**jaehwan** : can i ask how this happend

 **jinyoung** : we left to get him a present  
**jinyoung** : then we got texts  
**jinyoung** : police were there when we came back,, you all saw  
**jinyoung** : im sorry everyone

 **jisung** : Hey, you have nothing to apologize for

 **jinyoung** : we shouldnt havr left him  
**jinyoung** : we shouldve realised

 **guanlin** : don't say that

 **jihoon** : ..its true though  
**jihoon** : there were signs and i fucking ignored them

 **seongwoo** : oi  
**seongwoo** : neither of yall knew this was gnna happen  
**seongwoo** : its not ur fault  
**seongwoo** : im sure daehwi knows that too

 **jisung** : ^^  
**jisung** : There were signs that he was off, but he told everyone it was just illness  
**jisung** : Everyone believed it, including you two  
**jisung** : That doesn't mean you ignored the signs, just that you interpreted them as Daehwi told you to: just an illness.  
**jisung** : Jinyoung, Jihoon, this is _not_  your fault.

 **jinyoung** : i guess

 **sungwoon** : 

 **minhyun** : Honestly,  
**minhyun** : I don't get why he would do this.  
**minhyun** : People can fake emotions, I know that, but Daehwi really seemed happy...

 **daniel** : kid fakrd it long enough to seem like reality

 **woojin** : ...ik why

 **guanlin** : hyung?

 **jaehwan** : woojin dude  
**jaehwan** : r u doin alright?

 **woojin** : no  
**woojin** : not at all  
**woojin** : im so sorry for not tellin u guys  
**woojin** : judt  
**woojin** : i didnt think itd come bck  
**woojin** : fuck

 **jisung** : Woojin, calm down  
**jisung** : It's ok.

 **jihoon** : why.

 **woojin** : this  
**woojin** : this isnt th first time hes hurt himself

 **sungwoon** : what?

 **jinyoung** : im sorry what

 **seongwoo** : ..woojin kid whats goin on

 **woojin** : i  
**woojin** : a few yrs ago  
**woojin** : i found him cuttin himself

 **jisung** : When?

 **woojin** : uhh  
**woojin** : he was 14 or 15 mayb idk  
**woojin** : i found out by sccidrnt n he promised he wouldnt do it again  
**woojin** : but,

 **daniel** : but y tho

 **woojin** : his stepdad  
**woojin** : was beating him,,

 **jinyoung** : what?

 **guanlin** : wh

 **seongwoo** : wtf

 **woojin** : its been goin on for.. years  
**woojin** : phsycisl n verbally  
**woojin** : turned hwis mom against him too  
**woojin** : then a month ot so stepdad txted hwi n disowned him  
**woojin** : i think thats wat triggered this

 **minhyun** : ...christ.

 **jihoon** : you knew all of this and didn't bother to tell _any of us?_

 **guanlin** : i dont think that is what he's saying hyung

 **woojin** : we all thought hed recovered enough from the self harm issue  
**woojin** : so it wasnt necrdsry to spread it around  
**woojin** : im sorry

 **jihoon** : you think a sorry is going to forgive this?  
**jihoon** : you think an apology is going to get daehwi out of hospital and all better again?  
**jihoon** : fuck no! you had ample opportunity to say shit and you didnt!!

 **jaehwan** : yo jihoon stop it

 **jihoon** : no, i wont  
**jihoon** : you knew hed hurt himself before  
**jihoon** : you knew he was being abused for gods knows how long  
**jihoon** : and you stayed silent  
**jihoon** : now look

 **woojin** : i ddnt know evrythin tho

 **jihoon** : you knew some of it though  
**jihoon** : and now hes

 **guanlin** : stop fighting!  
**guanlin** : daehwi is in hospital right now, do you really think your arguing is going to solve anything?

 **minhyun** : Guanlin's right.  
**minhyun** : We understand you're angry Jihoon, but this isn't Woojin's fault.

 **woojin** : ...  
**woojin** : can i just say  
**woojin** : i ddnt kno about the abuse  
**woojin** : he blamd his bruises on dance n clumsiness bfotr  
**woojin** : never said anythin abt it  
**woojin** : hwi wrote an entire letter talkin abt it thst he sent mr last nite  
**woojin** : i didnt kno before this  
**woojin** : im syill sorry tho

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : no, i'm sorry.  
**jihoon** : im just angry at this entire situation and my own incompetence.  
**jihoon** : the similar abuse shit set me off  
**jihoon** : i shouldnt be taking that out on you

 **woojin** : ts alright

 **jinyoung** : ok.

 **sungwoon** : can i ask abt th extent of the abuse shit

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : its bad  
**woojin** : i should judt send u th link  
**woojin** : u drsstve to kno too

 **daniel** : u dont have to do that woojin

 **woojin** : i ddo  
**woojin** : i will  
**woojin** : ill send it n go fr now  
**woojin** : once again im sorry

 **jisung** : You don't need to apologize. 

 **seongwoo** : ig this is gnna b triggerin af then

 **jaehwan** : yh.

「ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ sᴇɴᴛ ᴀ ʟɪɴᴋ」

 **woojin** : thats it.  
**woojin** : its..heavy.  
**woojin** : bye fr now  
**woojin** : ill update if i csn

 **guanlin** : goodbye hyung

 **minhyun** : Take care of yourself, Woojin.  
**minhyun** : Same goes for the rest of you.

 **daniel** : . the stuff in th link is rlly heavy  
**daniel** : b careful readin it please

 **sungwoon** : alright

**

kwon hyeop to: park jihoon. - 8:31am.

 **hyeop** : hey ji  
**hyeop** : i heard about what happened thru donghyun hyung's twt  
**hyeop** : if you wanna talk, ill be here for you  
**hyeop** : ik you prefer to hold things in but this isn't one of those times i can allow that

 **jihoon** : thanks  
**jihoon** : just  
**jihoon** : sorry  
**jihoon** : i dont know what to do anymore  
**jihoon** : i fucked up hyeop  
**jihoon** : i walked in on him cryin and brushed over it  
**jihoon** : i saw him goin down n i just

 **hyeop** : stop it  
**hyeop** : don't blame urself for something you didn't even know was happening  
**hyeop** : thats unfair on you and everyone else cos in the end, nobody saw it comin

 **jihoon** : but i shouldve noticed it!  
**jihoon** : what kind of shitty ass human being just lets thsy all happen in front of their eyes

 **hyeop** : do you blame jinyoung for not realisin it?

 **jihoon** : of course not  
**jihoon** : it isnt his fault

 **hyeop** : how are u any different then  
**hyeop** : neither of you saw what was goin on w him  
**hyeop** : if jinyoung is not at fault, neither are you  
**hyeop** : do you understand that?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : i guess so.

 **hyeop** : there has to be more to it that you don't know about  
**hyeop** : things that you had no control over

 **jihoon** : there were  
**jihoon** : idk

 **hyeop** : that's the thing though  
**hyeop** : shit happens to the people that we love that we have no control over  
**hyeop** : whether it be something they're hiding from us or something natural like illness  
**hyeop** : it's natural to blame urself straight away but it isn't always right  
**hyeop** : especially when its smth like this - daehwi didn't tell you guys whatever was going on  
**hyeop** : correct me if im wrong but i highly doubt he planned to either

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : no, he wasnt gonna tell us  
**jihoon** : he was trying to protect us all from the truth, even until the end.

 **hyeop** : so, how is it your fault for not noticing it?  
**hyeop** : only person in the wrong is whoever pushed daehwi to do ...that

 **jihoon** : .yeah

 **hyeop** : have you heard anything?

 **jihoon** : hes still not awake  
**jihoon** : alive though

 **hyeop** : that's good  
**hyeop** : you w jinyoung rn?

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : we havent really  
**jihoon** : spoken

 **hyeop** : you need to, ji

 **jihoon** : i know  
**jihoon** : i will

 **hyeop** : alright  
**hyeop** : i can't tell you things are gonna be ok  
**hyeop** : but i know things can only get better  
**hyeop** : esp since hes alive  
**hyeop** : you have loads of ppl around you who care about u and jinyoung if you gotta talk about things  
**hyeop** : wouldn't hurt for yall to get counseling too if things get too hard  
**hyeop** : ill always be here if you need anything

 **jihoon** : thank you

 **hyeop** : no thanks needed  
**hyeop** : i care abt you dude  
**hyeop** : we all do  
**hyeop** : this isnt ur fault.

 **jihoon** : ..ok.  
**jihoon** : ill be going now  
**jihoon** : bye hyeop

 **hyeop** : gbye ji

**

ongie seong @ongwu  
honestly all i eanna do is scream or smth bc life is so fckin unfair to the best of ppl

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
Don't do that, please. Join me? @ongwu

ongie seong @ongwu  
kk @optimushwang

**

why.

that was the one question that'd been swirling around in his mind since last night.

_why was everyone so on edge?_

_why did daehwi praise him so highly?_

_why did daehwi keep everything in all this time?_

_why did he not seek help?_

_why why why why_

**_why was this happening?_ **

guanlin had read over the text daehwi sent him a ton of times, pausing to cry or to dry heave. every time hurt more than the last but he had no choice; daehwi spent months listening to everyone, the least he could do was listen to him and his intended final confession.

_"i think you've held us together at certain times. ..you kept them safe at times when they felt like no one could."_

_"even without realising it, you've kept me together at times too."_

reading that only made his sadness elevate.  
the words were so kind and honest, yet not true at all.

daehwi was the one keeping everyone safe, not guanlin.

he was holding everyone together.

(what of them all now then?)

clutching at his phone, he shut his eyes and let the tears flow again. guanlin's entire body wracked with silent sobs, though he didn't care to stop it. he'd never been the kind of person to hide how he felt and crying was supposed to make you feel better at a time like this...though it only seemed to make him feel worse.

why did you pretend to be strong all this time?

even in your last moments, why did you never stop to think about yourself?

"...guanlin?" he opened his eyes reluctantly, meeting eyes with seonho. the boy in question stayed over at justin's last night so he hadn't been in to witness...everything. still, he must've known about what'd happened; the ambulance certainly wasn't quiet last night and even then, word must've gotten around campus.

seonho was staring at him with such concern and pure sadness, putting his stuff to the side as he immediately joined guanlin on his bed. with a questioning look of "can i touch you?" returned with a nod, seonho wordlessly wrapped his arms around the taiwanese boy. that was all it took to set him off again.

the two boys sat there for a while, neither of them could say how long. guanlin buried his face in seonho's sweater (he made a mental note to apologize for the tear stains at a later date), freely and loudly letting out his sobs; seonho rubbed his back comfortingly, feeling himself get teary eyed as the time went on.

the sobs began to decrease over time, as guanlin stuttered out "t-this wasn't supposed t-to happen...!" seonho continued to try and console the older boy, mumbling out a small "i know."

"...h-he seemed happy." the taiwanese boy started up again when the tears had subsided (for the time being, anyway), "we really...really thought he was ok."

"some people are good at faking it." came the quiet reply, laced in an understanding that guanlin immediately recognised, "if that's how things were, no one had any reason to think otherwise."

guanlin let out a sound of acknowledgement before burying his face back into seonho's sweater. before long, the younger boy felt said sweater getting dampened again; all he could really do was keep rubbing guanlin's back, reminding him that he wasn't alone in this.

"i-i just..." he sobbed out, voice wavering as he spoke, "i guess i a-always thought daehwi was...p-perfectly ok? he always h-helped with translating for me and now...now...!"

daehwi had been helping him all this time with adapting to his new surroundings and the like. he'd always apologized before asking him to translate, and every time the ginger haired boy would tell him the sorry wasn't needed before dropping everything to help him. how can someone be so selfless, so caring, guanlin found himself wondering, and now perhaps he knew. he'd never put himself first, regardless of the situation. how loving and yet, so destructive.

"h-he didn't deserve this." it was true. nobody deserved this sort of fate, but daehwi especially. a person with only love to give was now in the hospital clinging onto life, because that love he gave wasn't returned by the ones who needed to the most.

he didn't want to think about the google document. he understood most of it as, honestly, horrendous albeit there were things guanlin purposely skipped over knowing it would physically sicken him. how could any carer treat their child like that with a sane mind?

...how could daehwi keep it so secret for so long?

"- _ok_. it's ok." seonho's voice suddenly invaded his ears, the soft and gentle tone making guanlin want to cry even more at his friend's kindness, "daehwi hyung will be ok. the hospital won't let someone as kind as him down, i promise you that."

whilst the tears let down somewhat, the thoughts didn't. ever since last night when he received the text and watched the ambulance arrive, his mind had been going a mile a minute. questions swirling and swirling around that he'd probably never get an answer to...not that he'd want it though.

most of the group chat were blaming themselves to some extent; jinyoung and jihoon were in complete shambles...he didn't even want to think about how much worse woojin was feeling (his hyung who was so brave and strong and powerful shouting so loud that the entire dorm could hear it so powerless so weak so - ) he knew things weren't his fault personally, nor was this the fault of any of their friends. life was just cruel to the wrong people. still, that didn't stop the endless stream of questions in his mind.

how long was he suffering in silence?

why did he still remain strong?

for us?

for _them?_

was this all some sort of sick, twisted nightmare? (because surely hed wake up back in bed and theyd all still be talking about the picnic and daehwi would make a cryptic meme comment and theyd laugh and hed laugh and)

why was this happening to someone so kind? so caring? so loving? so helpful?

*why was this happening?*

"i-" the words wouldn't leave his throat once again, with guanlin starting to sob again. he hated this. he hated this so, so much.

pulling him into a tighter embrace, seonho continued to whisper promises of "it's ok" and "i've got you." the promises were empty but it was all either of them had, both worried dearly for daehwi.

for now, it'd have to do.

_you were always so much more stronger than me. so much braver, so much lovable than you think._

_please...be okay. it's all i ask._

**

peachy fresh momo @momoring  
praying for ur quick recovery @magumagus ily so much 

tzu @tzuuyuu  
emotions can be a bother sometimes. still, i hope you share them with us when you're better

big mom energy @officialparkjihyo  
you'll always be family to us, for now and forever. see you soon, our little otter

mina mina minari @myomi  
in all the years we have known each other, Daehwi has been nothing but a kind and loving human being to Everyone he meets

mina mina minari @myomi  
with that in mind, sorry for not noticing sooner, Daehwi. hopefully you can forgive this me

lil youngie @son_chaeyoung  
i have alot of thoughts but none of em are that happy

lil youngie @son_chaeyoung  
please be alright.

hyunjin  @hyunjinhw  
even now im wishing this entire thing is some kind of fucked up nightmare

hyunjin  @hyunjinhw  
i wanna see your real smile again asap, hwi

Jackson W @JacksonWang825  
I've only just heard about whats happened... personally, haven't seen Daehwi in a few years but I know that kids got a heart of gold

Jackson W @JacksonWang825  
I pray he gets help and proper support. Nobody deserves to feel like they shouldn't be alive

**

bae jinyoung to: park jihoon. - 12:45pm.

 **jinyoung** : h  
**jinyoung** : hhyung

 **jihoon** : yes?

 **jinyoung** : hhrlp  
**jinyoung** : im gogna die  
**jinyoung** : csn breath  
**jinyoung** : i thinkk im hsving a lanic atack pllesde plese help

**

  
jihoon very almost slammed his phone down, immediately becoming hyper aware of jinyoung's state. he'd been so absorbed in his own self loathing that he hadn't noticed his other boyfriend trapped in his own suffering literally a meter or so away from him.

jinyoung sat on his own bed, phone gripped tightly in his hands. his gaze was downcast so jihoon couldn't exactly see his face, but just looking at the boy's actions made him realise that this panic attack was a lot more severe than the last ones he'd witnessed with jinyoung. the younger boy was visibly and violently shaking, holding his phone like a lifeline.

"hey, youngie!" jihoon rushed to place himself in front of jinyoung, kneeling on the floor, "jinyoung, can you hear me?"

jinyoung didn't answer, instead starting to shake even more. jihoon tried to cycle through all of the information he'd read about panic attacks online in case this ever happened, pushing away his own distress. right now, jinyoung was his priority.

"h-hyung-" the younger choked out before coughing hard, "i-i can't-"

_i can't breathe._

"jinyoung, love, can you hear me?" he repeated, "it's me, jihoon. i _need_  to know if you can hear me."

the younger boy gave a small nod, coughing again as his breath became more ragged. the situation was worsening by the minute; jihoon knew he had to calm down his boyfriend as quickly as possible.

"ok, that's good. i need you to breathe, jinyoung." fearing the younger boy was on the path to hyperventilation, he added, "can you breath for me?"

"...can't..." he let out, "h-help-"

"i'll count for the both of us, breath with me lovie," jihoon tried to keep his voice level, "on the count of five, ok? try to follow my lead."

one  
two  
three  
four  
five

one  
two  
three  
four  
five

one  
two  
three  
four  
five-

"you're doing so well jinyoung, let's try it again."

one

two

three

four

five

jinyoung's shaking had reduced to minor trembling at this point, with jihoon deeming it safe to try and touch the younger boy.

"youngie, is it ok if i touch you?" he asked, getting a small nod in response. jihoon reached out and carefully pried the younger's phone from his grip. he ignored the cold sweat drenching the phone's sides as he set it down on the bed; attempting to be gentle with it, jihoon placed his own hands in jinyoung's, squeezing them reassuringly. the younger boy's eyes shot open, with jinyoung becoming much more aware of his surroundings.

"jinyoung, lovie, it's jihoon. i'm still here." giving his boyfriend's hands another squeeze, he asked, "can you keep breathing with me?"

"...y-yeah." jinyoung still felt like he couldn't breathe, but the initial thought of impending death had vanished from his mind.

"ok, breathe with me. i'll count from four now, alright?"

one  
two  
three  
four

one  
two  
three  
four

one  
two  
three  
four

jinyoung's breathing was slowly returning to normal, although it was still obvious that he was still dissociating to some extent. from what jihoon could infer, the younger was aware of jihoon's presence, but not of his surroundings or himself completely.

one  
two  
three  
four

one  
two  
three  
four

"jihoon h-hyung, i-" the tremor in his voice had settled a bit. ok, so far so good.

"you're doing _so_  well jinyoung. can you breathe any better?"

jinyoung hesitated for a moment, "i can...i-i can."

"that's good lovie. i'm gonna count to four again so we can both be sure you're breathing properly." jihoon paused, "are you still with me, jinyoung?"

jinyoung nodded, more certainty this time around. he kept his gaze on jihoon, trying his hardest to mimic his breath pattern.

one  
two  
three  
four

one  
two  
three  
four

one  
two  
three  
four

one  
two  
three  
four

the trembling had stopped now, with jinyoung's erratic breathing seemingly calmed down as best as possible. jihoon let out a small sigh of relief before focusing his attention back on his boyfriend; jinyoung was still looking at him and breathing, but he wasn't sure if he knew exactly what was going on.

"jinyoung, lovie, can you tell me where you are?"

"...dorm room." he whispered, " _our_  dorm room." the word 'our' almost caused jihoon to recoil, though he suppressed it. not now.

"can you tell me who i am?"

"j-jihoon hyung. you're o-one of my boyfriend's." to emphasize his point and bring himself back to reality, jinyoung squeezed jihoon's hands. the 99 liner smiled in response, content that jinyoung was back to reality and his panic attack mostly subsided.

as jinyoung became more aware of his surroundings, the atmosphere grew somewhat tense. neither of them had spoken since this morning, both boys too far gone in their own minds and guilt to speak to each other. they didn't blame each other for what'd happened at all; rather, they were blaming themselves for letting this all happen. the realisation that they were in jinyoung and _daehwi's_  shared dorm room was beginning to hit them both as their gazes settled on their other boyfriend's almost pristine bed.

"jinyoung..." jihoon's voice was hardly above a whisper, his previous confidence leaving him almost instantaneously, "is it alright if we..." he didn't need to say anything more, for jinyoung was already pulling the older boy into his grasp. jinyoung tried to hold back his tears once again, but it was proving difficult; this entire situation was proving too difficult for either to face (they had to though. for their sakes. for daehwi's sake. they _had_  to hold it together.)

if jihoon felt his boyfriend start to cry again, he didn't comment on it. he tightened his grasp on jinyoung's frame, not wanting to let go of him ever again. he'd drained himself of his sadness yesterday night, instead filled with indescribable guilt (despite what hyeop had told him) and stress. he had to stay strong though. both of them did.

indeed, this was a situation threatening to consume both of their mental states by the minute.

**

kim donghyun to: park woojin. - 1:01pm.

 **donghyun** : Hi.  
**donghyun** : Is everything ok in the waiting room?

 **woojin** : yh

 **donghyun** : Alright  
**donghyun** : I spoke to the doctors.

 **woojin** : wat did they say?

 **donghyun** :  
**donghyun** : Do you want the good news first? Or the bad news  
**donghyun** : Also, please tell Youngmin about this, since you both need to hear what I'm about to tell you.

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 1:12pm.

 **woojin** : updtes from th hospital  
**woojin** : good n bad news  
**woojin** : daehwi is fine  
**woojin** : he didnt lose enough blood for it to b fatal

 **jaehwan** : o thank fuck

 **jisung** : That's great news.

 **jinyoung** : it really is  
**jinyoung** : did they say when he'll be out

 **woojin** : thats th bad news  
**woojin** : hes probably going to a mental hosp for the time bein  
**woojin** : doctors ssid hes still a threat to himself so hell be an inpatient for a while

 **jinyoung** : oh

 **minhyun** : Isn't that good news though?  
**minhyun** : He'll be receiving help from professionals.

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : but th thing is  
**woojin** : his stepfsther isnt rlly cooperating with the staff atm

 **daniel** : theyre still givin that piece of shit a say in daehwis life?

 **jisung** : Niel.

 **sungwoon** : how so

 **woojin** : well  
**woojin** : in his mind hwi is fine  
**woojin** : this shit is all fr attention n hes all fine  
**woojin** : tho he spent all of last nite bangin on abt how hr shouldnt be here anwyay

 **jinyoung** : who.

 **woojin** : himself i mmean  
**woojin** : cos hes hwis stepdad  
**woojin** : not rl dad

 **minhyun** : Then why is he there?

 **jaehwan** : is daehwis mom there

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : theyre both down as emergency contact  
**woojin** : hwis stepdad just doesnt want him to get help n his mom is backin it...i think  
**woojin** : im srry i havent been told enough

 **jinyoung** : don't apologize  
**jinyoung** : thank you for updating us in the first place, hyung.

 **jisung** : The hospital is undecided on what to do then.

 **daniel** : daehwis still a kid tho  
**daniel** : they gotta get him help no matter wat

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : but his stepdad has been.  
**woojin** : vry vocal abt his hatred for it

 **jinyoung** : oh.

 **minhyun** : I suppose it all depends on what Daehwi wants at the end of it.  
**minhyun** : His parents do have rights over him, but he still has the right to choose what he wants to do in this situation.

 **woojin** : dependin on how they deem him when he wakes up..  
**woojin** : he might nt be thrre for very long  
**woojin** : i dont know.  
**woojin** : this is sll worse than i wouldve predicted

 **daniel** : ur a good friend, woojin

 **woojin** : am i?  
**woojin** : i feel like im not

 **sungwoon** : trust us  
**sungwoon** : u are

 **jaehwan** : 

**

hwang sanghoon to: hwang minhyun. - 3:25pm.

 **sanghoon** : Minhyun?  
**sanghoon** : Apologies for texting you out of the blue like this

 **minhyun** : Father?  
**minhyun** : What is it?

 **sanghoon** : Truthfully, I shouldn't be discussing this with you but we all break a few rules for our children.  
**sanghoon** : The school are aware of Lee Daehwi's condition and we will do everything in our power to help him.

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Why are you telling me this?

 **sanghoon** : He's your friend, isn't he?  
**sanghoon** : I've seen him in your status updates and photos

 **minhyun** : I didn't realise you look at that stuff.

 **sanghoon** : Of course I do.  
**sanghoon** : Look, I know we aren't able to talk as much as I'd like us to because of my job,  
sanghoon: But I do genuinely love you and Siyeon.  
**sanghoon** : You two and Yeonhwa are my world. I can't imagine you or Siyeon wanting to end your lives  
**sanghoon** : It makes any decent parent uneasy to think their child doesn't want to be alive anymore, so I want to do everything I can to make sure this boy gets the help he needs.  
**sanghoon** : That is a promise

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Thank you.  
**minhyun** : I'm sorry

 **sanghoon** : What for?  
**sanghoon** : I can't remember you doing anything that warrants an apology.

 **minhyun** : Generally, I am sorry.  
**minhyun** : I never realised how much you do care about us...that sounds horrible saying though, doesn't it?

 **sanghoon** : I understand I'm not there as much as anyone would like me to be.  
**sanghoon** : It's understandable, son.  
**sanghoon** : Please remember that I care about you all intensely though.  
**sanghoon** : You'll always be my little boy, after all. I couldn't not love you.

 **minhyun** : I'm in my 20s??

 **sanghoon** : True, though I'll always see you as my little boy who spent his days saving Jonghyun from "evil."

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Never bring that up again, please.  
**minhyun** : Seriously though, thank you.  
**minhyun** : He'll still be allowed back to school, right?

 **sanghoon** : If he still wants to, of course.  
**sanghoon** : Daehwi's a bright boy. There's always room for that here.

 **minhyun** : Ok, that's good.

 **sanghoon** : Oh, I should be going now.  
**sanghoon** : If you ever need anything Minhyun, and I mean _anything_ , please get hold of me.

 **minhyun** : I'll try my best.

 **sanghoon** : Still as modest as ever, I see.  
**sanghoon** : Keep an eye out for Siyeon when you can, I know she's been struggling a bit with her studies.  
**sanghoon** : Take good care of yourself, ok?

 **minhyun** : I will.  
**minhyun** : Thank you, dad.

 **sanghoon** : I hope to talk to you soon on a happier note.  
**sanghoon** : Goodbye for now, Minhyun.

 **minhyun** : Goodbye.

**

the atmosphere amongst all of them could only be described as tense and heavy. the entire situation in itself was just fucked up, although knowing daehwi was alive and soon to wake up offered some sort of salvation, albeit just a bit. woojin's admission alongside the google document had dimmed everything though, for the painful question arose amongst all of them: how long had daehwi been suffering like this?

asking it out loud was something nobody dared to do. everything felt as if it would shatter if they did.

night fell and the day was coming to an end.  
it had only been a little over 24 hours since it happened.

everyone was dealing with the situation in their own way.

guanlin and seonho had lost count of how long they'd been sat on the former's bed, time essentially nothing to them. letting your emotions out was the best way to let go of your pain, he'd always been taught growing up. that was why guanlin sat there, freely sobbing into seonho's shoulder and allowing the younger boy to whisper comforting words into his ear. the tears stopped periodically, though his mind would forcibly go back to the texts and the happy memories of the other 01 liner with all the horrendous memories he'd been hiding, thus starting the cycle of wretched and racked sobbing again. maybe things would feel better when they got the okay and daehwi was confirmed completely safe. for now, who knew.

_you're stronger than you think._

whereas the maknae let out his emotions via tears, seongwoo chose the frustrated route. he was just so pissed off at _everything._  what kind of shitty world allows for something this awful to happen? what kind of world would let someone as toxic and disgusting as kang cheolsu enter that sweet boy's life? what kind of world wouldn't show him or anyone else the signs that their friend was spiralling so far down that he would try to end his own _life_? angrily tightening his grip on his cushion, seongwoo let out a choked "god dammit" channeling his frustration and resentment on the object. minhyun sat beside him, not meeting his boyfriend's eyes as he took one of his clenched hands in his. all they really had, in the end, was each other in this moment. minhyun understood seongwoo's anger and desire to destroy that cushion (though, what would this achieve?) in the same way, seongwoo understood minhyun's lack of words and his silent wish to block everything out, as if speaking any of this into existence would cause the world to break. seongwoo took his hand and held it tight. for now, this was fine. daehwi would be fine. the silence between them sought to affirm that.

_i would fight for you until the end of time if it means you'd be truly happy and safe. please wake up._

_i envy you. your ability to still love a world that practically killed you is the true amazing thing._

jaehwan had chose to talk. laying down flat on his bed with sewoon and sangbeen by his side, he recalled every blissful memory he'd had with the group chat: the first sleepover, the random room break-ins, the music group meetups, the picnic... jaehwan wanted to cherish every single one. the music meetups in particular, for daehwi was there in every one of them; even though the current circumstances suggested otherwise, he'd like to remember the smiles and laughs the younger let out all of those times were real to some extent. jaehwan didn't want to take any of these moments for granted, nor did he want to forget the love they all shared for each other. everyone was cherished to him, especially lee daehwi, and he wanted to make sure that he remembered that. that's why he spent the night recalling those happy times and speaking them back into existence. when he saw him again, jaehwan wanted to do the same for daehwi. it was the least he could do.

_if i am to go on making others feel my happiness, then i want you to experience it too. i want you to feel as joyous as you make others feel._

daniel and jisung hadn't spoken about it too much since it happened, both of them rather shaken up after having to clean up the bloodied bathroom yesterday (because nobody else felt strong enough to actually see the stained scene and face their new reality.) as time carried on however, they both found themselves in each other's arms, letting out the thoughts they'd been keeping in all day. the parental and protective instinct in jisung was causing him more pain than he'd felt in a while, that feeling of pure dread and unexplainable guilt making him strengthen his grip on daniel's shirt -almost as if daniel could drift away from him at any moment like the 01 liner.- he wasn't blaming himself. rather, he placed the blame on daehwi's stepfather (of course) and held strong shame for not being able to help daehwi more, show him that all you could really do was show this cruel world that you were stronger than the abuse, even if it was a lie. daniel clutched onto jisung's back in response, biting back any of his angry tears. all he wanted to do was shout at the top of his lungs, perhaps hoping it would reach daehwi in hospital. it wouldn't change anything though. it wouldn't change how useless he was as a perceptive friend. it certainly wouldn't change this situation either, nothing would. holding back the frustrated tears and shouts inside of him, daniel held his boyfriend tighter, thankful at the very least that he wasn't alone. nobody in the chat would ever be alone ever again.

_i think this has taught me to look up to you. you're so brave. please know that._

_you were the one strong on everyone's behalf, even if you didn't realize it. let's meet again soon, i beg of you._

laying down flat on his bed, sungwoon stayed silent, wishing to be alone with his thoughts. taehyun simply observed him, mug of hot chocolate held in his hands. no words had to be spoken by sungwoon, for his best friend already knew well how he was feeling. most of last night was spent with the room filling with his muffled cries and the occasional unceremonious slam of his phone whenever he reread everything. his best friend knew that sungwoon preferred being left to sort out his own mind, though he kept watch to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. "could i have done more?" plagued the elder's mind, silent tears settling on his face. he knew he couldn't change this situation but still, could he have done anything to stop daehwi feeling like _that?_  he sat up, not wanting to drown himself in guilt any further. sungwoon took taehyun's offer of hot chocolate, sipping it slowly as if to cherish everything and all of it. when tears began to mix with the sweet taste, taehyun pretended not to notice. sometimes, that ignorance was bliss.

_thank you for all your kindness. i want to meet the real you, without the mask next time. maybe then we can all treasure you as beautiful as you truly are._

jihoon kept his eyes shut, almost closing himself off to the world; that's what he wanted to do, truthfully. if it was up to him, jihoon would've ran away and left this entire situation somewhere where it couldn't reach him. this was honestly too much for him too bare which, in his mind, made him even more selfish; this was partially his fault. how could he even think of running away from something _he_  could've prevented? he deserved to wallow in the guilt and shame of it all. that's all he deserved. running wasn't an option anyway though, he thought to himself, one arm still wrapped protectively over jinyoung's shoulder. that's right. he couldn't leave jinyoung; he wouldn't even consider it. the younger boy, whilst somewhat better after his earlier panic attack, was still in a highly unstable condition. jinyoung hadn't said anything in the past hour, just sitting in jihoon's warmth and attempting to bask in the last bit of normality the two had for the time being. he buried his head in his hands, letting out more muffled sobs; if he let them out freely, it'd cause further burden on jihoon. he didn't want that. his entire body wracking with heavy sobs, jihoon pulled jinyoung in closer, whispering an equally broken "sorry, i'm so sorry." everything felt wrong. the two of them sitting in the room where everything took place felt wrong. their friends tried to make the room look as if nothing was out of the ordinary whilst the duo reluctantly spoke to police, but there was no ignoring that uncomfortable and foreign feeling the couple felt. if only there was a redo on life, jinyoung cried, nails digging into his forehead. if only this didn't happen. if only they'd knew everything that was going through daehwi's mind. if only.

_you were never a burden to us or anyone else. i'm sorry for failing you and him. i love you both more than anything. please wake up. please please please pl ease_

_you are both my happiness, making my days brighter. i would never think ill of you, for i love you how you are._

"woojin, please drink something. you have to." youngmin handed said boy a bottle of water, frowning at how utterly exhausted he looked. the both of them, alongside donghyun, had been in the hospital since last night; they refused to leave in such a situation. donghyun was still talking to several doctors and, most likely, arguing as passive aggressively as he could to cheolsu and eunkyung. youngmin sat down next to woojin, conversation long since dying between them. woojin had nothing to say anyway, rocking back and forth in his seat for the past few hours. the staff had offered to take him somewhere more private, having a vague idea of what he'd broken down the door and seen, but youngmin said no; they were to stay here until they were given updates. a part of him almost went back on his decision but right here and right now, watching woojin on the verge of breakdown and unwavering fear, the choice was clear. instead of responding to his hyung's initial question, the 99 liner buried his head in his knees, clenching his eyes tight. he just wanted this to be over. he wanted cheolsu gone and away from _their_  daehwi. he just wanted to wake up from this fucked up nightmare and in the safety of his bed, but the consistent conversations and bustling around him let him know there was no chance of that. feeling youngmin's sudden touch at his back in an attempt to comfort the younger, he kept back the urge to scream "stop, i don't deserve this, this is all my fault all of it everything i could've stopped it i could've-" youngmin understood entirely without words, trying to hold back his own tears, remaining strong for the both of them. there was no words to share anymore, no comforting phrases or empty promises they could give.

all they could do was wait.

_i failed you. i don't deserve your forgiveness._

_please, just be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things i wanna note here 
> 
> 1) chapters will probably take longer simply because writer's block and the fact the chapters are a lot more heavy   
> 2) the details of daehwi being found will be in the next chapter, ts already written  
> 3) at this point, there is a lot of blaming and "i should've realised" from a lot of the chat, and this will continue for a little while longer. things will be done about this, but for the time being that's the main mindset of most of them
> 
> byeya and remember to follow the boys on insta ♥ jinyoung, woojin and daehwi please RISE


	40. mixed zinnias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, now he understood.
> 
> he was in hospital.
> 
> he'd survived, despite everything.
> 
> ✿ mixed zinnias → thinking, in memory of an absent friend  
> ↳ texts are sent, thoughts are shared and we get glimpses of hope through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl im not that fond of this chapter or the next one. i can't tell what it is that's annoying me about it though.  
> sorry about that.
> 
> TW // suicide attempt - memory of it in the start of this, it's all in italics

...

_...huh?_

what was this? he could hear voices around him, the sound of a machine beeping every few seconds.

why...

why was he still feeling?

why was he still _alive?_

eyes snapping open almost immediately, he winced at the sudden brightness filling his vision. his room wasn't this bright. in fact, he couldn't think of anywhere he'd frequented being this blinding. just where the hell was he?

"-i... daehwi?" blinking a few times, he turned his head to the source of the voice, "y-you're awake!" standing to his right, clasping his hand tightly, was kim donghyun. it took him another moment to take in the rest of his surroundings.

oh, now he understood.

he was in hospital.

_he'd survived, despite everything._

taking another look at donghyun's exhausted expression, he realised he didn't remember much of what'd happened. the last thing daehwi could recall before blacking out was the sound of woojin's voice...maybe he could fill in the blanks for him. for now, he presumed the elder boy called an ambulance for him, though there was nothing else for him to infer.

"what...what day is it?" his voice came out weaker than usual, with daehwi recoiling at the sound. donghyun's expression remained the same.

"sunday" a pause, "you've been out for two days."

daehwi nodded weakly, resisting the urge to frown. he'd gone to all that effort to end it all and for what, a measly two day nap? _pathetic._  pathetic pathetic pathetic pathetic can't even do that right pathetic

"how are you feeling?" donghyun asked, clutching daehwi's hand more attentively.

"i've been better." he deadpanned, relaxing slightly when donghyun chuckled, "hyung...i'm-"

donghyun shushed him before he could say anything more, "if you're going to apologize then don't, you haven't got any reason to. i'm just happy you're _alive,_  daehwi."

the younger boy bit his bottom lip, donghyun's words bounding around in his mind. was he _really_  happy that daehwi was still alive? he had to be lying, right? after all, who'd be happy that he was still alive. donghyun's a liar. he has to be.

lacking a response from daehwi, donghyun continued, "i was going to wait after you'd been awake longer to talk to you about this but...the doctors want to let your parents in to talk to you."

what?

"i mean, truthfully, i shouldn't even be in here but-" donghyun's words were no longer registering in his mind. all he could think about was his parents. he would have to see them again.

what would his mother think of him, all bandaged up and bruised? ~~she'd probably smirk, say you deserve it.~~

what about

what about _**him?**_

everything hurt. in that second, he recalled every bruise and beating he'd ever taken from that man. the familiar ringing in his ears made an appearance, the difference being that he was no longer in his house. he couldn't run and hide under his blankets.

his house? his blankets? right. they weren't his anymore

imagine being disowned by your own parents at seventeen

isn't that pathetic?

isnt that simply just

patheticpatheticpatheticpatheticpatheticpatheticpatheticpatheticpathetic

it hurts.

their faces were blurred in his mind but _god_  he could still feel everything just imagining them here beside him leant over his hospital bed and not quite dead body that should've been dead and left bleeding out

it hurts.

the looks of disgust she would give him. the looks of rage he would give him. the shared look of contempt they would give him. she would lock the door. he would raise his fists or item of choice, depending on his mood. down it would go. down he would go. down everything would go because thats what they were certain to do his being alive wasn't a miracle it was a curse that he needed to be freed from and that's what they would do if they saw him then he'd die like the stupidworthlessdumbbitchmistakeimbecileuglyburdenguiltyloserunneeded-

it hurts so bad.

in mere seconds, daehwi sat up from the hospital bed and launched himself at donghyun. the older boy didn't have time to react to the younger boy wrapping his arms around him or the sudden array of sobs immediately spilling over. parental instincts kicking in, donghyun pulled in daehwi closer, letting said boy cry in his chest.

they stayed like that for a few minutes, with the only comprehensive words donghyun could make out from the 01 liner being "please don't" and "i can't." truthfully, no part of him was wanting to let cheolsu or eunkyung any where near daehwi, though he hadn't explained why to the hospital staff yet. seeing daehwi react like this though gave him all the more reason to tell them upfront though.

"it's ok. you won't have to see them." donghyun assured, rubbing the younger boy's back comfortingly. whilst he couldn't completely promise him anything, he vowed he would do everything in his power to keep daehwi safe.

**

donghyun had left the room a few minutes ago, mumbling something about talking to the nurses or whatnot. he didn't bother to listen in.

the door opened up slightly, catching the 01 liner off guard. his heartbeat began to pick up pace.

woojin poked his head around the door.

his heartbeat settled.

almost cautious in his movements, woojin entered the room and sat beside daehwi, eyes not quite meeting his. in any other situation, he'd try and crack a joke or sarcastic comment, anything really to get woojin laughing hysterically like usual; there was no chance of that in this situation. daehwi was still worn out from the previous visit and the blood tests, but even then, that wasn't what stopped him; the situation at hand was too tense for him to even open his mouth and greet his best friend.

waking up and seeing donghyun made him feel bad and upset for worrying him so much. waking up and seeing woojin made him feel nothing short of guilty.

the 99 liner had gone from looking usually upbeat and lively to a walking corpse of some sort. the exhaustion was even more prevalent than it'd been on donghyun, with the dark circles under woojin's eyes proof of him not sleeping in god knows how long (he'd been out for 2 days, right? 72 hours...surely woojin would've slept between then though.)

"...hyung?" he spoke, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. woojin's eyes finally met his at that, although a part of him immediately wished they hadn't.

_pure guilt._

he'd never seen woojin this weak, this fragile, this vulnerable. there was an unbreakable sadness in his eyes that made daehwi's blood run cold. he'd become so accustomed to seeing that spark in woojin's eyes, regardless of the hardships he faced, that he wasn't sure what to do now.

this is all your fault though

you made him feel this way  
  
your fault your fault your fault your fault your fault your fault your fault YOUR FAULT YOUR FAULT-

"i can hear you thinking from here." the sudden sound of woojin's voice instantly grounded him, with said boy's expression turning to one of shyness, "i...i'm glad you're awake."

daehwi offered up an appreciative smile, ignoring his mind's attempts at fighting woojin's claims. nobody was ever happy to see him. woojin was happy to see him.

let's not overthink it for now.

"how are you?" he found himself asking, readjusting his position on the bed.

"i should be asking you that." woojin chuckled weakly, humour not quite meeting his sullen eyes. it made daehwi feel slightly sick to see his best friend trying to hard to keep everything together for his sake, despite obviously not being okay.

_is that what i was like?_

frowning, daehwi spoke, "i...i'm sorry about this. i know it's too late now but...i'm sorry."

"don't apologize, it doesn't suit you." woojin gave a weak smile, "you haven't done anythin' wrong anyway, so no need for a sorry."

there was a clear tension between the both of them that daehwi didn't know how to describe. it was rather awkward with donghyun, of course, but that was a given. it was _nothing_  like this though. woojin clearly had a lot on his mind and a look in his eyes that screamed guilt (its not your fault its not its not its not) and stress. fiddling with his hands, daehwi realised that brought him onto his next question and what'd been bothering him the most since he woke up.

"...who found me?" the question came out like more of a whisper, for a part of him didn't want to know the answer. judging by the look on the older boy's face, he already knew. woojin visibly flinched at the question. what he said next broke the metaphorical wall between them both.

"i did."

because, only then, did daehwi recognise the utterly traumatized nature of woojin's demeanor. he looked like he hadn't slept because he _hadn't_  slept, period. even on the older boy's jumper, there were remnants of something resembling blood. he wanted to throw up.

woojin had seen everything.

_he'd already been passed out for a minute or so, unable to hear the sound of loud, frantic banging at his dorm room door, or the brief seconds it took for the door to be broken down. he didn't feel the arms holding his entire frail, lifeless body, desperately trying to drag out any sign of life out of him._

_"no no no, you have to wake up hwi, please-" foreign tears fell onto his face, though it wasn't as if he felt it, "i-i can't lose you!"_

_he had no way of hearing the person holding him urgently phone the police, words tumbling out of his mouth at rapid, incomprehensible speed, "p-please help, my friend has slit his wrists and he won't wake up please i think, i-i think he's dead please help! w-we're students at seoul high, his name is lee daehwi and i-i'm....woojin..."_

_truthfully, maybe it was for the best he wasn't witness to any of the aftermath. seeing woojin continue to sob out information to the police, ignoring the fact he was kneeling in daehwi's blood. he didn't have to see the moment jisung, daniel and jaehwan rushed into the room, alarmed by both the texts and woojin's screaming. jaehwan took over the phone call (at least, until donghyun arrived with youngmin 2 minutes after) as the others tried to stop the bleeding. the ambulance arrived soon after, taking him, an unstable woojin, an exhausted donghyun and a traumatized youngmin with it._

_more to the point though, daehwi considered himself lucky in a fucked up sort of way that he didn't have to see the police arrive. he didn't have to watch the entire dorm pile outside, wanting to see what the commotion was about (curiosity, it had to be. he refused to say they were worried. he didn't deserve that right.) he didn't have to see the police question his friends (half of which who had probably seen him in the bathroom) nor did he have to see their sadness at any of this. and, with that, he also didn't have to bare witness to his boyfriends returning to flashing red sirens and immediate police questioning. he didn't have to see jinyoung so distraught, so helpless and guilt-ridden that he'd sunk to the floor, sobbing so hard that it took the police (with the support of minhyun) around an hour to sedate him. he didn't have to see jihoon so angry at himself, so self-loathing and lost that he began slamming his head against the wall of the dormitory; he was restrained almost instantly (nervous breakdowns were a common thing in these times and moreso for jihoon in general yet this was worse than usual.) hyeop had come just to calm down his best friend, seemingly used to witnessing this, mumbling a small "he'll talk later" to the police officers standing by. daehwi didn't have to see any of this, so he was lucky._

_everyone else was witness to something else though. that wasn't lucky._

"i’m so sorry hwi-” daehwi moved over to grasp at woojin’s hands, not feeling strong enough to pull him into a hug (after the emotional breakdown with donghyun, he didn’t think he could do it again), “you’ve been s-struggling for so long...i should’ve-”

“don’t.” he mumbled, blinking back his own tears, “don’t blame yourself, please.”

woojin simply nodded weakly at that; there was no point starting an argument now. he clutched at daehwi’s hands, consciously attempting to divert his gaze from the younger boy’s heavily bandaged arms. truthfully, daehwi was doing the same himself. he knew what he’d done. he didn’t need to see the proof of his actions. (eh maybe add a lil more)

“everyone misses you, by the way.” woojin changed the topic, ghost of a genuine smile on his face. the younger boy froze up at that. sure, ‘everyone’ could mean anyone, not necessary all of his friends...though it would mean that at least one person missed him. that made him uneasy.

why would they miss you?

you made their lives hell before and now they have to live with you for even longer

you should’ve done it properly you fucked it up and now look at you you’re still alive to make everyones life hell cheolsu was right you are pathetic and worthless cant even kill yourself properly can you, daehwi?

cant do ANYTHING right nothing nothing NOTHING at ALL

hey hey hey can you hear me useless child everyone hates you they hated you before they hate you now theyre liars youre a liar youre nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing  nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing-

“...everyone?” he asked, grasping woojin’s hands tighter. the older boy looked somewhat stunned momentarily before twisting into one of understanding. he had no idea what was going on in daehwi’s mind, but woojin was smart enough to know it wasn’t anything good...considering their current situation.

"yeah!" this time woojin really did smile, "the group chat, the dorm, all of your friends in general...they _all_  miss you!"

daehwi blinked.

woojin was lying to him.

the older boy kept smiling at him, gaze unfaltering.

woojin wasn't lying to him.

the people he loved...they all missed him. even if it was someone as horrid as him, they all missed him.

he let go of woojin's hands, resulting in the other boy to gasp quietly. woojin bit his cheek, fearful that he'd said the wrong thing, until he looked up at the younger boy.

daehwi was crying.

_i miss everyone too._

rubbing his eyes roughly, daehwi tried to stop the flow of tears, although at this point they felt endless. the thoughts of all the people he loved so dearly, the people he wanted to make sure knew he cherished, the people he'd tried not to think about knowing that it would make all of this too _real._  it all came flooding to him in the form of heavy cries.

woojin shuffled closer to the bed, close enough to wipe daehwi's tears himself; the 01 liner let him and dropped his own arms to his sides. in the early hours of the day, daehwi's sobs resounded throughout the pristine hospital room.

what have you _done,_ daehwi?

incoherent phrases bordering on apologies and empty promises filled the room, with woojin sitting silently and wiping his best friend's tears (he'd started tearing up himself, but now wasn't the time.) daehwi cried for everyone he'd hurt, everyone who had seen him in such a state, everyone who _loved_  him (his mind kept screaming no no no but he screamed back shut up shut up shut up!) what was he supposed to do now?

the two boys were interrupted by the door opening again. in fear of it being a nurse, they seperated somewhat, though their fears ended up being false. youngmin entered the room, giving daehwi a warm wave and woojin a knowing look. he appeared much better than donghyun and woojin appearance wise (he must've gotten some sleep, at least. that was good) and significantly less awkward. youngmin was never a person to let anything phase him for too long.

"good morning hwi, woojin didn't make you cry, did he?" he questioned, joking tone a large weight off of daehwi's chest.

"not this time." daehwi laughed weakly, still a bit of a snivelling mess, "hyung, i'm-"

youngmin stopped him before he could even start, "nope, i refuse to hear a sorry from anyone else. nobody blames you for _...this."_

daehwi shook his head, briefly ignoring his mind suggesting otherwise.

"...how did you guys get let in anyway?" daehwi asked, tears mostly faded.

youngmin and woojin shared an indecipherable look, with the eldest amongst them simply stating, "let's just say...me and donghyun are sort of your family for now."

"w-what?" he didn't understand, truthfully, "seriously?"

"yeah. woojin's here under special recommendation too." youngmin paused, "only us _three_  can visit you. is that alright?"

daehwi nodded quickly, smiling at that. the three of them were the only people he could really manage to see as it stood, he imagined. the nurses showed up a few minutes later, saying they needed to check his vitals and change the bandages so he was left alone. woojin and youngmin promised they'd be back soon though, maybe with donghyun too.

it was plain to see there was a lot youngmin wasn't telling him (woojin seemed to know a bit too) but he wasn't going to push it. for now, this was okay.

- ~~he didn't have to think about **him** or eunkyung like this for now~~ -

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 12:05pm.

 **woojin** : daehwi is awake

 **seongwoo** : he is?! 

 **jisung** : That's great news!  
**jisung** : How is he?

 **jinyoung** : ...

 **woojin** : theres alot  
**woojin** : srry judt bare w me for a second

 **seongwoo** : thats fine

 **guanlin** : take your time, hyung

 **woojin** : rite  
**woojin** : hes not allowed his phone atm  
**woojin** : probably eony be allowed it fr a while either  
**woojin** : hes. goin to be in a place that can actually help him fr a while  
**woojin** : idk how long

 **minhyun** : That's good to hear.  
**minhyun** : This is his own decision, right?

 **woojin** : yeah

 **jaehwan** : u good @jinyoung @jihoon

 **jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : i'm happy that he's okay  
**jinyoung** : please let him know that

 **woojin** : he misses u guys too  
**woojin** : he said srry

 **seongwoo** : sorry denied  
**seongwoo** : he aint got anythin to be sorry for

 **jisung** : ^^  
**jisung** : Are you in the room with him now?

 **woojin** : nt anymore  
**woojin** : donghyun hyung is talkin to him rn  
**woojin** : him n youngmin r sorta his temp guardians

 **jaehwan** : thank god

 **seongwoo** :   
**seongwoo** : wat good guys

 **jaehwan** : tell em thanks frm us all

 **woojin** : will do

**

kang daniel to: lee daehwi. - 12:11pm.

 **daniel** : heyo kiddo  
**daniel** : idk when ur gnna see this but i cant wait for the day u do  
**daniel** : i luv you a lot daehwi, ur the cutest and brightest dongsaeng ive had for a while and i love havin you in my life  
**daniel** : u were right, u know? things do feel difficult for me sometimes  
**daniel** : rather than fake it tho, i get energy from all of u around me remindin me that hey, maybe there is reason to smile for now  
**daniel** : ik ur gonna realise that one day too  
**daniel** : u thanked me for makin the chat but rlly? i only did it to try and meet other more amazing ppl, including _you_  
**daniel** : when i see u again? ur getting the biggest cuddle and im taking you to meet my cats  
**daniel** : see you soon n take care 

**

jae-z @jaehwan0527  
yo. wanna hear a lil secret?

jae-z @jaehwan0527  
im aggrrsively lovin ALL of my friends,,,,even sewoon

mozart has nothing on me @sewoon_j  
i guess a part of me l*ves you to @jaehwan0527

**

yoo seonho to: lai guanlin. - 12:55pm.

 **seonho** : hey guanlin  
**seonho** : sorry for leavin so quick this mornin, lectures n all  
**seonho** : how are u today?

 **guanlin** : better than yesterday, thank you  
**guanlin** : woojin hyung gave us happy updates so i'm not as scared as before

 **seonho** : that's good  
**seonho** : ik its sudden  
**seonho** : but do you maybe wanna go get lunch rn?  
**seonho** : i'll happily pay

 **guanlin** :  
**guanlin** : sure  
**guanlin** : i should still try and keep up  
**guanlin** : you don't need to pay

 **seonho** : i want to  
**seonho** : if that's alright w u

 **guanlin** : i guess i can't stop you  
**guanlin** : ok then  
**guanlin** : thank you, by the way

 **seonho** : i haven't even paid for ya yet

 **guanlin** : for yesterday, i mean  
**guanlin** : and the day before that  
**guanlin** : i'm still a bit shaken up now  
**guanlin** : but it was a lot worse yesterday. thank you for being so sweet to me seonho

 **seonho** :  
**seonho** : np  
**seonho** : anythin for you guanlin  
**seonho** : meet you outside of campus

 **guanlin** : see you

**

ha sungwoon to: lee daehwi. - 1:12pm.

 **sungwoon** : heya daehwi  
**sungwoon** : ur gonna get this in the near future probbly but evrythin i say here is goin to apply now and forever anyway  
**sungwoon** : thanks for all of th nice shit u said in your last texts, i rlly appreciate ur complete kindness and your loveliness  
**sungwoon** : u were right abt alot of it yknow. i didnt think anyone else rlly caught onto my fear of hurting jaehwan but ur perceptive like that, right?  
**sungwoon** : upsetting others is bad but cracking n letting them see u vulnerable feels even worse, i get that  
**sungwoon** : i think ive realised tho that we gotta crack sometimes so th ppl around us catch onto our pain n so they can help us thru it  
**sungwoon** : its scary to even think abt but its needed. nobody can be brave forever  
**sungwoon** : let urself go, please. let urself crack so we can all help u daehwi. maybe not now but someday, plz  
**sungwoon** : that bein said too,  
**sungwoon** : if im ever performin on a music stage, ik for a FACT that ur gonna be there w me. wouldnt have it any other way   
**sungwoon** : we'll all see u soon  
**sungwoon** : let urself be helped n remember u always have ppl ready to do anythin for u, ts what friends are for 

**

"a walk will always clear your mind" is what his parents told him growing up. whether it be after a botched school test, a particularly bad panic attack or a falling out with his friends, some fresh air and time alone would be the cure.

that was why bae jinyoung found himself walking aimlessly around campus, attempting to calm his mind.

people who passed by gave him looks of pity, seemingly aware of what'd happened. they'd never been open about their polyamorous relationship, but most people knew daehwi and jinyoung were dating, at the very least. nobody tried to communicate with him but they all shot him looks of contempt, eyes screaming "sorry for your possible loss" and "poor thing."

he hated that.

his paranoia of being stared at was one thing but now he _knew_  people were looking at him, studying the way he kept his head down and the small crescent shaped marks in his hands he'd given himself unconsciously. they were looking at him as bae jinyoung, the unfortunate shy boy who's boyfriend had tried to off himself. who would've thought happy, bright daehwi would ever-

he clenched his fists. this was useless. his thoughts weren't getting any calmer or positive in the least.

why were people even looking at him like he was the victim anyway?

the police officers regarded him in the same way. his friends who all stood by and watched him crumble that night all looked at him like _he_  was a victim of this. he wasn't though, he was nothing of the sort.

bae jinyoung was guilty.

...that's the conclusion he'd reached, anyway.

he'd been dating daehwi for months now. every moment they spent together, he felt happy and _alive_  which was something he'd forgotten how to feel for years. daehwi had dragged him (and eventually, jihoon) out of his discomfort and brought light into his world, smiling every second. the thought of running away from everything no longer crossed his mind.

it crossed daehwi's mind though.

all that time.

_All that time._

bae jinyoung did not want to die. he did not know what it felt like to want to die. he'd lived a life of not wanting to leave the house, not wanting to speak to anyone who wasn't his family, not wanting to deal with responsibilities...but never wanting to die. he had friends that felt that way, but he'd never truly acknowledged how it really felt to consider something like suicide the option. even when jihoon loosely mentioned to him something about once almost overdosing, he hadn't properly understood.

maybe that was why he still couldn't understand _why_.

the folder that woojin had sent them, all that information he'd disclosed to them on the group chat, he read it all. he took it all in and not a moment went by that it didn't linger on his mind (he wanted to spill his guts out on everything that cheolsu man did to his beloved but he wasn't strong enough to even pick up the phone and dial, he doubted he would ever be.) still. he didn't understand why daehwi would do this. he didn't understand why daehwi, in any situation, would see death as the better option.

since the moment they first met, since their first kiss, since their procurement of jihoon, since their first dates and the like, lee daehwi had not wanted to be alive. the younger boy had lost hope since before they'd met him.

why didn't he notice anything, if he'd been feeling this way all along?

jinyoung rounded the corner of the east side of campus, fingernail marks probably leaving traces of blood in his palms by now. he didn't doubt daehwi's feelings. more to the point, he doubted _himself_  and his morals as a person. what kind of friend, let alone _boyfriend_ , doesn't realise that kind of thing? who just stays ignorant of their friend's suffering like he did? at least jihoon had the excuse of not being around daehwi as much. what kind of excuse did jinyoung have?

in his eyes and the rest of campus', none.

he should've noticed.

he should've

but he didn't.

and now here he was, living up to his constant worries of failure and regret as a person. all of those methods he was taught growing up of 'how to deal with self depreciating thoughts' and 'how to manage yourself' had gone out the window at this point; it was pure bullshit and sophism. he deserved it at this point for letting down daehwi and standing by as he sunk even deeper into his mind. he'd caused issue for jihoon too who was now having to pick up the pieces of jinyoung despite obviously being in an awful state himself.

this was his fault, no matter how he looked at it.

maybe those looks of pity were actually looks of disgust. what if they blame him too? what if they knew how terrible he was? that's right, they were probably all thinking the same thing when they saw him. ' _bae jinyoung couldn't even tell his own boyfriend was obviously suicidal' 'bae jinyoung didn't even try to help his suffering boyfriend' 'bae jinyoung shouldn't even be showing his guilty face outside' 'bae jinyoung shouldn't be allowed at this school anymore, especially after lee daehwi tried to die on his watch-'_

"oh?" jinyoung froze in his steps, immediately looking up at the source of the voice, "aren't you..."

without noticing it, he'd reached the back of the campus library. sitting on the steps of the fire exit were two girls, clearly fellow students. the one that'd addressed him appeared older than him by a few years, dark hair tied into a messy ponytail and cardigan thrown lazily over her shoulders. a part of him momentarily thought of a squirtle looking at her face, but he gulped it down, hyperaware of the concern on her features. the other girl looked somewhat familiar to him, seemingly more close to his age. she seemed worse for wear, in the nicest way possible, with her face tear-soaked and hoodie sleeves rather wet. there was something about her that he figured he was supposed to recall...though his mind refused to cooperate.

the older looking of the two beckoned him over, her gaze leaving no room for arguments or running away. hesitantly, jinyoung made his way to the steps.

"what-" he bit out before being interrupted.

"you're bae jinyoung, right?" ponytail girl asked, gaze practically staring into his soul.

jinyoung wasn't phased by the question. nobody he'd passed actually tried to talk to him, writing him off as too grief stricken to question, but he presumed this girl didn't get the memo. ignoring the question, jinyoung prepared to get up. he shouldn't have left the dorm. sure, he wanted to clear his mind and give jihoon some privacy for once, but not at the expense of his own sanity.

"wait!"

he turned, locking eyes with the other girl. her voice was raspy and significantly weaker than he would've thought, but there was something desperate in her eyes that made him stop moving altogether.

"please..." she got out, voice beginning to waver, "you were close to him, right? did i miss anything? were the signs j-just _there??_ "

jinyoung wasn't sure how to react to that, but the older girl responded before he could fully process it, "hey, somi...we've been over this. if there were obvious signs, people would've noticed."

somi.

he covered his mouth, finally recognising why this girl was so sickeningly familiar to him.

all over daehwi's twitter and instagram before all of this...he _always_  tagged this somi girl. he'd probably even mentioned her as one of his best friends once or twice, though he never made the connection. daehwi had jokingly said he wanted his boyfriends to meet her, but it'd become too late for it to actually happen.

the pure sadness and desperation written on her face made him recoil slightly, for he understood too well how she felt. what she'd asked him too meant that the strong guilt and mental torment had hit her too.

what a terrible thing.

"right," ponytail girl sighed, giving him a reassuring smile, "sorry for jumping on you like this. we should introduce ourselves, shouldn't we?"

jinyoung averted his eyes downcast, his mind still screaming at him to leave, "you already know who i am..."

"...you and him were together, right?" somi questioned, fiddling with her sleeves.

"we...are together, yeah." he had to pause momentarily to remind himself that no, they were _still_  together. daehwi was still alive. until the youngest confirmed anything through woojin...he wanted to keep believing daehwi still loved him and jihoon.

there was an awkward pause after he'd said that. he came across as defensive, surely. taking a breath in, he thought it polite to answer somi's original question, "i... _we_  didn't notice any signs. i don't know if that means anything though."

"...ok." somi responded, voice now slightly muffled by her sleeve. she seemed so resigned to his answer and the acceptance that he hadn't seen anything... wasn't she going to blame him like everyone else? she had to be in the back of her mind somewhere. everyone had to be.

starting to tear up, jinyoung bit the inside of his cheek. this wasn't the place to feel bad for himself. he wasn't a victim, he was a perpetrator. he was an enabler. if only he'd stepped in, yet his passiveness just _had_  to take over.

ignorance is the same as weakness.

ignorance is guilt.

he was guilty.

"i'm sorry." he said without thinking, still holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. somi looked stunned for a split second before wordlessly shaking her head. he wasn't sure what to think of that.

he wasn't sure what to think anymore, period.

"...are you two done?" he'd forgotten ponytail girl was still here, sympathetic gaze switched with one of more indignation.

"done?"

she shook her head, ghost of a smile appearing for a second, "blaming yourselves like this, i mean. you've both said there were no visible signs, right?"

ponytail girl’s words made him look up at somi, finding his gaze returned back. it made him feel uneasy to know someone else was blaming themselves for the situation. someone else was feeling the same way as him, despite it not being warranted at all. his mind was placing the blame solely on himself for not noticing (because god he should’ve he could’ve done better for everyone’s sake) but here he was, seeing someone who looked just as broken down and desperate for answers as him….why?

~~he said that, though he knew for a fact everyone felt some sort of guilt. he’d be lying if he wasn’t aware of jihoon’s feelings, or woojin’s through the phone.~~

“i know that but-” he started, fumbling for words. that sick want to blame himself and take full responsibility was his only driving force at present.

“but what? if you didn’t see the signs, you didn’t see the signs.” ponytail girl stated, “there’s nothing you two can do to change that now.”

somi didn’t have any fight left in her to argue back, her slacked over posture telling. honestly speaking, she’d probably heard this before from the older girl. still, jinyoung’s mind didn’t want to accept anything that ponytail girl was saying. the idea that he lacked responsibility was such a preposterous concept to him that anything of the sort wasn’t going to land. it was pointless.

“but it was going on for so long…” the words coming out of his mouth weren’t fully registering in his mind, but that didn’t stop him, “i _should’ve_  noticed something.”

“but you didn’t. nobody did.” ponytail girl had no issue being blunt, “you can’t notice something you aren’t actively looking for, that’s just how life works. just because you didn’t notice it, it doesn’t automatically make it your responsibility. if that was the case, everyone would be at fault, hm?”

she spoke with such conviction that it took jinyoung back a lot more than he thought. the entire 'it's not your fault' comment had been beaten to death by his friends (the opposite beat to death in his own thoughts) so much so that it had no effect on him. this though...this was different. here ponytail girl was telling him the exact same thing, but it wasn't like everyone else. she wasn't saying it to sympathise with him or pity him; the look in her eyes screamed flat out determination.

seeing the boy's lack of response, the older girl continued, "if you keep up that whole _what if_  thinking and _what i could've done_  thoughts, you're destined to feel like shit. you aren't helping your case, and you're certainly not helping daehwi's... you know?"

jinyoung's head snapped up to look at her, eyes widening in something akin to shock. in the past two days, nobody had spoken to him like that. he'd heard the passive voices of the police, of everyone in the dorm, of his friends in missed calls, but no one spoke to him like ponytail girl was. the bluntness in her words should've made him recoil and cover his hears from hearing anymore, but it didn't. quite the opposite, really, the words were landing for once. he wanted to take in her words rather than hide from them which, truthfully, he wasn't sure what to think now.

perhaps the bluntness was what he'd been needing this entire time.

"how...how do i do that?" he found himself asking, much to the two girls' surprise.

ponytail girl grinned, self-assured gleam in her eyes as she spoke, "you have to consider this all rationally. right now, you're guilt tripping yourself for something you had no way of knowing...think about that rationally!"

"...it can't be _completely_  my fault if i didn't see." somi spoke up, tears mostly dried. jinyoung chanced a small smile at the girl in response. ponytail girl frowned slightly at the word "completely" but she didn't push it any further.

"that's getting the hang of it!" ponytail girl nodded, averting her eyes at jinyoung, "and _you_ , moping around isn't going to help anyone. you have to try and fight back against that guilt, you've gotta...you've gotta _talk!_ "

"t-talk?" he couldn't do that. there was absolutely no way he could share his feelings with anyone else about this. all of his friends were already going through a lot, plus, surely, they'd just treat him like some sort of porcelain doll. he didn't want that.

"yes, _talk!_ " she sighed, arms folded, "i'm not telling you to straight up share _everything_  right now, but i promise you that you'll feel even worse if you keep it all in. you've got people around you who care about you and that'll listen to you no matter what.

don't take that for granted, bae jinyoung."

jinyoung sat there stunned, mind now going a mile a minute.

he wasn't the kind of person to share his bigger struggles, not wanting to face judgement or hatred from the people he loved. he'd spent years getting an ear full from his junior high friends about it, making him open up at least a bit more to them out of fear and pressure. honestly speaking though, he hadn't tried to speak to them about this. he hadn't even tried to speak to jihoon about this in detail. he didn't plan on it, then.

now...now he wasn't sure.

the thing bae jinyoung hated the most in the world was the thought of being judged negatively in the eyes of others. he was naturally shy and, in some sick twist of irony, god had blessed him with the gift of social anxiety and paranoia. talking about his problems and feelings wasn't on the agenda, even to his parents (they were always understanding though, so he was thankful). ponytail girl made several points though. she really did.

he'd met so many people thus far who loved and cherished him. he had friends who would fight tooth and nail for him, and likewise. he had friends who always asked him how his day had gone and made sure to listen intently. never once had they made him feel unwanted or hated. even when his mind told him otherwise, the people around them unknowingly combatted these thoughts.

why couldn't he trust them?

no, that wasn't the right question. he could trust them, he _did_  trust them. that wasn't the issue here. it was more like...

why couldn't he trust himself?

his world was slowly collapsing and, whether he liked it or not, he knew he couldn't hold it in for much longer. the thought of burdening his loved ones with his own issues felt nauseating, but life had proven even worse when he kept things in; he'd rather not deal with another spur of the moment breakdown at the expense of jihoon or whatever poor sod happened to be around him at the time.

he had to trust himself.

he had to trust himself in the hands of others.

"i need help."

ponytail girl grinned at him, arms still folded, "with what, do you think?"

jinyoung thought about it, "dealing with everything. i...i need to tell everyone-!"

"that's the spirit!" she cheered, with somi seemingly agreeing with him too, "at your own pace though. that's the joys about the people who love you, they'll wait for you."

they will.

~~the same way they were all ready to wait for daehwi.~~

standing up now, clenching his fists, jinyoung stated, "i'll do my best...for now. thank you...?" this girl had practically given him the best life advice he'd ever received, yet he didn't even know her name.

ponytail girl relaxed her posture somewhat, "jieqiong. no need to thank me either, i'm just telling you what you desperately refused to see before." she was right on that one too.

letting out a small "thank you" and giving somi a knowing nod, jinyoung got up and left. judging by the time on his phone, he'd been outside for an hour now. he hoped jihoon wasn't worried.

the entire "going outside to calm your mind" always proved to be useful, though never like this. jinyoung was the type to grin and bear it, then go home and live life accordingly. now though, he refused to let that be his resolve. ponytail girl had given him such blunt yet valid advice that wasn't leaving his mind; her brutal honesty was what he needed. this time around, jinyoung wasn't going to run away. the thought was no longer in his mind (for now, at least). instead, everything he'd been told was all he could think about, his mind being painted anew.

he had to talk to someone, anyone.

he had to go back to his dorms.

_his mind felt clearer and a lot lighter. he dare say, he felt less guilty for everything. that girl really deserved some sort of medal or credit for helping him so much._

_... he'd forgotten her name though. fuck._

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 1:38pm.

 **jinyoung** : i  
**jinyoung** : i think i just met one of daehwi's friends  
**jinyoung** : we spoke for a bit

 **seongwoo** : o? who was it

 **jinyoung** : somi  
**jinyoung** : it's kind of... calming in a way to know there's someone who feels nearly the same as you do  
**jinyoung** : there was another girl with her too

 **minhyun** : Are you alright?

 **jinyoung** : i'm a little better  
**jinyoung** : the other girl told me that it's best to talk about these things  
**jinyoung** : that even though it's scary and you feel guilty about them, opening up takes that feeling away a bit more  
**jinyoung** : she said more things but a lot of the comments she made were very helpful  
**jinyoung** : i'm really thankful, she was kind of blunt about it so i had no choice _but_  to take it in  
**jinyoung** : i guess I needed that though  
**jinyoung** : sorry, i've spoken a lot haven't i

 **seongwoo** : NO thats good!!  
**seongwoo** : ur speakin to us 

 **sungwoon** : thats v good  
**sungwoon** : how r u feelin rn tho?

 **jinyoung** : just  
**jinyoung** : i've spoken to someone who knew exactly what to say  
**jinyoung** : i feel  
**jinyoung** : slightly calmer about the situation  
**jinyoung** : i want to talk more about it to someone  
**jinyoung** : i think

 **jisung** : There's a councillor on campus if you'd be okay speaking to them

 **jinyoung** : .maybe  
**jinyoung** : i  
**jinyoung** : ill think about it  
**jinyoung** : i want to thank that girl for what she said to me still

 **seongwoo** : u dnt remember her name at all?

 **jinyoung** : no  
**jinyoung** : she wasn't korean though  
**jinyoung** : i remember that  
**jinyoung** : she was a noona

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Sorry to scrape in.  
**minhyun** : Did this girl resemble squirtle, by any chance?

 **jisung** : That's such a weird question?

 **seongwoo** : babe tf

 **jinyoung** : she did  
**jinyoung** : weirdly enough

 **minhyun** : Ah

 **sungwoon** : he didnt use punctustion

 **seongwoo** : minhyun? u good?

 **minhyun** : I need a moment.

 **sungwoon** : welp

 **jisung** : It's good you want to open up more, Jinyoung.  
**jisung** : Just wanted to say

 **jinyoung** : thank you  
**jinyoung** : i really want to  
**jinyoung** : hiding away put us in this situation  
**jinyoung** : so talking should improve things  
**jinyoung** : if daehwi can do it  
**jinyoung** : s  
**jinyoung** : so can i  
**jinyoung** : is what i think.

 **seongwoo** : good on u kid  
**seongwoo** : we all got ur back alright?

 **sungwoon** : exactly

 **jinyoung** : thank you

**

hwang minhyun to: zhou jieqiong. - 1:50pm.

 **minhyun** : Jieqiong.

 **jieqiong** : hai

 **minhyun** : I just wanted to thank you.

 **jieqiong** : oh?  
**jieqiong** : any reason

 **minhyun** : You spoke to Bae Jinyoung today, didn't you?

 **jieqiong** : AH YES I DID  
**jieqiong** : how is he :((  
**jieqiong** : i sort of snapped at him n somi for keepin shit bottled in  
**jieqiong** : nana told me to not do that but  disobedience is cute

 **minhyun** : He's actually a bit better off because of it.  
**minhyun** : Your bluntness did good.

 **jieqiong** : really?  
**jieqiong** : i'm happy then  
**jieqiong** : has ur dad arranged therapy for him at all?

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : I think he wants to.  
**minhyun** : The school haven't spoken to him or the other boyfriend about it yet though.  
**minhyun** : Has Somi been informed?

 **jieqiong** : she has now  
**jieqiong** : idk whats happening with that though  
**jieqiong** : still  
**jieqiong** : you guys should all go talk to someone  
**jieqiong** : its affecting everyone im sure

 **minhyun** : I'll bring it up at some point, thank you.  
**minhyun** : Thank you for everything, Jieqiong.

 **jieqiong** : np  
**jieqiong** : jinyoungs such a sweetie  hope he knows that

 **minhyun** : We'll be sure to tell him. 

**

eunwoo | i want gf @eunbubu  
just lookin ovr oomfs shoulder...does nayoung unnie got competition?

not minkyeng @_roa  
nayoung's only competition is death itself @eunbubu

jiejie @taizhou_queen  
out of curiosity, does anyone got the jinyoung boy's number or twt? hes so sweet n i like talkin to him

jiejie @taizhou_queen  
an oomf came thru on the tl? perhaps god is real sorry aquinas sunbaenim

jiejie @taizhou_queen  
@urfavebae hey! its me, let's be friends?! sorry for snappin at you

jinyoung  @urfavebae  
hello, i'd like that  you don't need to apologize, what you said helped me realize a lot @taizhou_queen

jiejie @taizhou_queen  
o thank the goodness,, i'll slide ya my number in the dms  if you evr need to talk, ill be here @urfavebae

jiejie @taizhou_queen  
reading over those tweets. isnt minkyung unnie kinda weird?

not minkyeng @_roa  
am i wrong though @taizhou_queen

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 2:03pm.

 **woojin** : hey. again  
**woojin** : i hav news

 **jinyoung** : what's the news?

 **sungwoon** : ?

 **woojin** : im here w hwi rn

 **jaehwan** : :DD  
**jaehwan** : is my boi doin good?

 **daniel** : tell em we miss him n luv him loads

 **guanlin** : please do

 **woojin** : he says he misses yall  
**woojin** : luvs u all too

 **minhyun** : We miss you too.

 **seongwoo** : KID plz takr care of urself

 **woojin** : "i will tho i havent got any choice now"  
**woojin** : "i want to get better now . i promise i will for yalls sake"  
**woojin** : "srry for dragging u all into this n causin issue"  
**woojin** : "that was nvr my intention"

 **daniel** : daehwi :(

 **woojin** : he says thank u for carin about him so much  
**woojin** : "srry abt this again!"  
**woojin** : ofc he cares about yall too  
**woojin** : esp jihoon and jinyoung ,,

 **minhyun** : I'm actually tearing up now, great.

 **sungwoon** : lit. same  
**sungwoon** : dnt apologizr tho son 

 **jinyoung** : daehwi?

 **woojin** : hes gon  
**woojin** : psych assessment  
**woojin** : srry

 **jaehwan** : dnt apologize either!  
**jaehwan** : its gud to hear from him again

 **jihoon** : mhm.

 **daniel** : like  
**daniel** : wats goin on rn with him

 **woojin** : alot  
**woojin** : ill explain in a sec  
**woojin** : youngmin hyung n donghyun hyung r talkin to the doctors now

 **jisung** : I'm honestly surprised at how much power Donghyun has...

 **woojin** : hes got connections here  
**woojin** : plus hes sorta,, hwis guardian atm

 **sungwoon** : ?

 **minhyun** : For now?

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : long story so once sgsin plz bare w me  
**woojin** : his stepdad got kicked outta th hospital earlier  
**woojin** : hwi refused to see him or his mom n only asked for us  
**woojin** : police showed up after n questioned them bout cheolsu,,i think hes in legally banned from seein hwi so donghyun hyung n youngmin hyung have temporary custody ovrr him  
**woojin** : youngmin hyung technically cos hes an adult but..ykno  
**woojin** : theyre gonna wait until hwi is ""better"" or feelin more stable till police talk to him abt cheolsu but for now hes gone

 **jihoon** : oh thank god.

 **jaehwan** :  thats great news

 **daniel** : police better do their job is2g

 **jisung** : _Niel_.

 **woojin** : no hes rite  
**woojin** : weve got enough evidence n all w th google doc + th photos  
**woojin** : hwis been documentin it all for years so rlly hes done so much already  
**woojin** : id like to thinl itll be okay for now.

 **jinyoung** : hopefully

 **guanlin** : woojin hyung?

 **woojin** : yes guanlin

 **guanlin** : you said cheolsu can't see him anymore because of the police

 **seongwoo** : ya

 **guanlin** : can i ask about his mom?

 **woojin** : o  
**woojin** : she left of her own accord  
**woojin** : shes bein.. questioned abt it  
**woojin** : youngmin hyung said she seemed rly remorceful  
**woojin** : i  
**woojin** : idk tho  
**woojin** : srry

 **guanlin** : it's ok, i was just a little curious  
**guanlin** : and worried

 **jihoon** : remorse won't solve shit like this.

 **sungwoon** : ik  
**sungwoon** : well see tho  
**sungwoon** : dnt stress yaself out jihoon

 **minhyun** : @woojin Can you relay our thanks to Youngmin and Donghyun?  
**minhyun** : They're doing so much in this situation. It's really respectable.

 **jinyoung** : please do

 **woojin** : willdo  
**woojin** : gtta go now sry

 **jisung** : Take care of yourself, Woojin :-)

 **jinyoung** : bye, hyung

 **jaehwan** : cya

**

ong seongwoo to: lee daehwi. - 2:11pm.

 **seongwoo** : hwi, kiddo  
**seongwoo** : honestly ive read ovr what u sent me before and i cant stop but tear up at it all  
**seongwoo** : ive never been too good @ the entire sappy talkin stuff but id like you to know all of this stuff goin on in my head  
**seongwoo** : the texts make me wanna cry for obvs reasons, u know that  
**seongwoo** : but even then like,, its just how absolutely n genuinely kind evrythin u said was?  
**seongwoo** : u called me selfless but surely, u tryin to stay upbeat and caring in ur texts is selfless too  
**seongwoo** : infact, u not wantin to tell us about this out of fear of upsettin us is the most selfless act of them all  
**seongwoo** : STILL tho, dont do that  
**seongwoo** : sometimes kiddo, u gotta be selfish  
**seongwoo** : u gotta let ppl care about you and b upset on ur behalf bc if not things may lead to this kinda shit again  
**seongwoo** : put urself first, daehwi  
seongwoo: not ur shitty parents, not us, not jihoon n jinyoung  
**seongwoo** : _urself_  
**seongwoo** : u can get better thinkin its for everyone elses sake but ultimately? u need to do it for urself as well. think of how happy future daehwi will be, eh?  
**seongwoo** : ima go now  
**seongwoo** : cya when we do, missin u loads kiddo 

**

kim jaehwan to: lee daehwi. - 2:31pm.

 **jaehwan** : daehwii  my boi hey!  
**jaehwan** : TO START OFF im sendin you all of my love and care bc you deserve it all  
**jaehwan** : also kno that nobody deserves whatrvr shit that waste of space did to u, especally u  
**jaehwan** : ur safe from him now. none of us r gonna let that hurt u again  
**jaehwan** : we also arent gonna let u hurt urself again! mentally n physically anyway  
**jaehwan** : were all gonna make sure u know ur loved bc hey! you are!  
**jaehwan** : when those times come up when u think otherwise than u can always come bck to these texts and remember kim jaehwan has the biggest space in his heart for u  
**jaehwan** : ur gonna go on n do great things with all of that talent in you daehwi, ya just gotta believe in urself first  
**jaehwan** : tbh ur already some sorta music prodigy to our professor n the class so ur def doin smth right  
**jaehwan** : no matter whatcha chose to do tho, ur gonna do well and ace it bc ur a literal star  
**jaehwan** : _our_  star  
**jaehwan** : srry, thats rlly cheesey isnt it  
**jaehwan** : tldr; ur an absolutely lovely friend n u can do so much w urself! ur life n future is brighter than u think  
**jaehwan** : ttyl   
**jaehwan** : thx for all ur kind words to me btw tho a lot of em apply to u too!

**

prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 2:40pm.

 **haeun** : afternoon lads  
**haeun** : any of yall ballsy enough todo what we said we were gon do?

 **viva** : if ur startin it i mean,,,

 **hyeonju** : What's up @Jinyoung

 **haeun** : _HYEONJU_

 **chaesol** : sis just went for it mad respect

 **jinyoung** : oh  
**jinyoung** : not too much  
**jinyoung** : this group chats been silent for a while

 **heejin** : truthfully, we just wanted to give you a bit of space.  
**heejin** : how are you?

 **jinyoung** : mh

 **haeun** : _trutfully_  kiddo

 **hyeonju** : As truthfully as you can, nyways

 **jinyoung** : i guess  
**jinyoung** : idk anymore  
**jinyoung** : sorry  
**jinyoung** : thats probably not the answer you were wanting

 **jiwon** : there's no right or wrong answer  
**jiwon** : ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ you feel how you feel

 **haeun** : r u a good idk or a bad idk

 **jinyoung** : at the moment  
**jinyoung** : im not the best  
**jinyoung** : let's put it that way

 **hyeonju** : Wanna talk about it?

 **chaesol** : if you dnt wanna thats fine too 

 **jinyoung** : no  
**jinyoung** : i should talk about it  
**jinyoung** : i _want_  to talk about it  
**jinyoung** : but there's so much going on in my head

 **nayoon** : its understandable tho  
**nayoon** : ur bf is literally in hospital

 **haeun** : yooni

 **chaesol** : she's right tho  
**chaesol** : nobodys expecting you to be ok and fine  
**chaesol** : life doesnt just "go on" when you're this involved

 **jinyoung** : i know that  
**jinyoung** : i just

 **heejin** : you thought it would?

 **jinyoung** : a bit  
**jinyoung** : daehwi is awake now and he spoke to us through a friend  
**jinyoung** : he assured us all hes ok now and probably getting help  
**jinyoung** : i guess a part of me thought knowing that would be the end of it all  
**jinyoung** : that maybe  
**jinyoung** : maybe id stop being so worried and could start trying to continue on a bit more

 **chaesol** : that isnt how life works though  
**chaesol** : things never magically get better

 **hyeonju** : It's good he's awake and confirmed fine  
**hyeonju** : But that doesn't automatically make you fine  
**hyeonju** : Things are going to be hard Jinyoung. I think you gotta let the people around you support you for now

 **jiwon** : how are you feeling though? (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

 **jinyoung** : what do you mean @jiwon

 **jiwon** : hm  
**jiwon** : just about this situation  
**jiwon** : you don't blame yourself for it, do you?

 **viva** : .damn

 **jiwon** : i wanted to ask!  
**jiwon** : you usually do  
**jiwon** : but you shouldn't in this time!!

 **heejin** : jinyoung?

 **jinyoung** : i  
**jinyoung** : daehwi told us not to  
**jinyoung** : that it isn't any of our faults  
**jinyoung** : but

 **hyeonju** : Absolutely not liking the 'but' there buddy

 **jinyoung** : i cant help but think it is in a way  
**jinyoung** : for not realising what was going on  
**jinyoung** : i also dragged jihoon out on that night and left him alone

 **viva** : nah  
**viva** : stop rite there

 **jinyoung** : what

 **viva** : that doesnt make it ur fault

 **heejin** : you've already said that nobody else noticed what was going on.  
**heejin** : you aren't at fault for not noticing.  
**heejin** : daehwi hid it well therefore, it's none of your faults.

 **jiwon** : exactly (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 **jinyoung** : i know that  
**jinyoung** : i just can't help but feel guilty at the moment

 **bomin** : youll stop feeling like thst at some point tho  
**bomin** : u just gotta come to that conclusion yourself  
**bomin** : we can all tell you that it isnt your fault _BC ITS NOT_  but only you can change your own mind ig

 **haeun** : dam

 **viva** : kids gettin mad smart now

 **hyeonju** : We'll all happily explain to you how things aren't your fault though  
**hyeonju** : Till you hammer it into your little head, buddy

 **jinyoung** : thanks

 **heejin** : that's kind of brutal kids.

 **jinyoung** : no, you're right  
**jinyoung** : im trying to stop blaming myself  
**jinyoung** : it's hard  
**jinyoung** : but itll happen

 **chaesol** : it's only been a few days  
**chaesol** : things wont happen overnight

 **viva** : they wont but hey  
**viva** : well b with u every step of th way

 **jinyoung** : thank you

 **hyeonju** : Your boyfriend's gonna be there for you too  
**hyeonju** : You aren't in this alone

 **heejin** : ah, how is jihoon doing?

 **jinyoung** : hes  
**jinyoung** : ok i think  
**jinyoung** : i want to try and focus myself on supporting both of us  
**jinyoung** : though thats kind of impossible too

 **jiwon** : how so?

 **jinyoung** : hes pretty much comforting _me_  
**jinyoung** : im sort of useless in that

 **hyeonju** : Have you spoken to him at all?

 **jinyoung** : yes  
**jinyoung** : we have spoken about things and all

 **hyeonju** : Highly doubt you're useless then bud

 **bomin** : the opposite rlly  
**bomin** : ur helping him as much as hes helping you  
**bomin** : trust us

 **haeun** : its nice ur focusing on the both of u for now  
**haeun** : ya rlly should make sure to talk about daehwi as much as you can  
**haeun** : come to terms with everythin

 **heejin** : ^^  
**heejin** : focus on yourself as well.  
**heejin** : if you ever need anything, just say the word.

 **jiwon** : we're here!  
**jiwon** : plus you and jihoon are probably feeling the same!  
**jiwon** : talk to him more!

 **jinyoung** : i will  
**jinyoung** : id hate to think he's beating himself up about this too  
**jinyoung** : ill be going now  
**jinyoung** : thanks guys

 **hyeonju** : No problem, buddy

 **viva** : byeyo

 **heejin** : bye youngie. 

 **bomin** : ttyl hopefully

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

yoo seonho - 2:59pm.  
↳ [photo] we got lunch 

lai guanlin - 3:04pm.  
↳ [photo] it's a pretty day. thank you for the lunch seonho 

yoo seonho - 3:05pm  
↳ perhaps im cryin into my crepe?

**

soulja boi YOOOO (seonho) @seonhoe  
how do i pronounce 

justin | new @ @justiin__  
is this about ******* @seonhoe

hyungseob l*ves a boy @THEhyungseob  
is this a vague on me OP @seonhoe

justin | new @ @justiin__  
it's not even the same amount of letters? @THEhyungseob @seonhoe

hyungseob l*ves a boy @THEhyungseob  
 so it IS abt me,,, @justiin__ @seonhoe

**

ahn hyungseob to: park woojin. - 3:15pm.

 **hyungseob** : hiya jin

 **woojin** : oh  
**woojin** : hey

 **hyungseob** : how r things goin @ the hospital?

 **woojin** : its  
**woojin** : its comin along.

 **hyungseob** :  
**hyungseob** : u _can_  be honest ykno  
**hyungseob** : u almost nvr punctuate shit

 **woojin** : yeah  
**woojin** : its just stressful srry  
**woojin** : idk

 **hyungseob** : ts ok  
**hyungseob** : things can only get btter ykno?

 **woojin** : yeah  
**woojin** : i hope it does

 **hyungseob** :  stay safe k jin?  
**hyungseob** : wish u the best 

 **woojin** : thanks seob

**

hwang minhyun to: lee daehwi. - 3:17pm.

 **minhyun** : Hey Daehwi.  
**minhyun** : I'm not sure when you'll receive this but when you do, I'd just like to say sorry in advance. I'm not the best at these things.  
**minhyun** : Judging by this entire situation and what you texted us all, I'm presuming you don't see how genuinely happy you make everyone around you.  
**minhyun** : From personal experience, I can say your happy little pushing at me to open up more helped a lot more than I want to admit. It was really obvious that you just wanted me to be included and now, I am. I'm thankful for you.  
**minhyun** : Please know there's a lot going on behind the scenes to help you through all of this. The school is pushing for a lot of police action and therapy sessions because they value your existence. Truthfully, we all do. I'm sure you've realised that now though, right?  
**minhyun** : Generally though, I want to say thank you Daehwi. You've always made us smile and made our days brighter, even when things weren't that easy. That's so selfless of you. Still, take care of yourself.  
**minhyun** : There's a lot more I want to say but I'll keep it brief. I don't want to blow up your phone or anything with my incessant rambling...though I suppose I already am? Oof.  
**minhyun** : I'll talk to you in person when I can. Then, maybe, you'll see once and for all how deserving you are of everyone's appreciation and love. Goodbye for now, Daehwi.

**

bae jinyoung to: park jihoon. - 3:24pm.

 **jinyoung** : hi

 **jihoon** : hey.

 **jinyoung** : where are you?

 **jihoon** : coffee store.  
**jihoon** : i went to get us lunch. sorry for not saying anything.

 **jinyoung** : thats fine  
**jinyoung** : just wanted to talk

 **jihoon** : what about  
**jihoon** : unless you want to do it in person

 **jinyoung** : no, i think it's easier like this for now  
**jinyoung** : can i ask you something kind of  
**jinyoung** : deep, i guess?

 **jihoon** : sure.

 **jinyoung** : do  
**jinyoung** : do you ever blame yourself?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : all the time, lovie.  
**jihoon** : all  
**jihoon** : the  
**jihoon** : damn  
**jihoon** : time

 **jinyoung** : why?  
**jinyoung** : i feel the same but i just want to know

 **jihoon** : i could've done more  
**jihoon** : i know he told us both not to blame ourselves  
**jihoon** : but that's impossible  
**jihoon** : i let him down  
**jihoon** : i let _you_  down

 **jinyoung** : you haven't let me down  
**jinyoung** : i promise you that  
**jinyoung** : i understand what you mean though  
**jinyoung** : we couldn't have noticed but it feels like we _should've_  sometimes

 **jihoon** : mhm.  
**jihoon** : i get that.

 **jinyoung** : we're still together, aren't we?

 **jihoon** : what?

 **jinyoung** : just  
**jinyoung** : just wondering  
**jinyoung** : sorry that sounds so bad

 **jihoon** : i still love you and daehwi

 **jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : i still love you both too

 **jihoon** : i wish we could talk to him  
**jihoon** : i know that's obvious but.

 **jinyoung** : i do too  
**jinyoung** : we could always ask woojin hyung

 **jihoon** : we could.  
**jihoon** : should we ask later?

 **jinyoung** : i'd like that.  
**jinyoung** : thank you hunnie

 **jihoon** : for what

 **jinyoung** : being you, i suppose  
**jinyoung** : i'm lucky to have you and daehwi in my life  
**jinyoung** : get back safely 

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : no problem  
**jihoon** : i'll try. 

**

lai guanlin to: lee daehwi. - 3:30pm.

 **guanlin** : hello daehwi   
**guanlin** : thank you for being alive, first of all  
**guanlin** : please stay that way for as long as you can because nobody wants you to disappear  
**guanlin** : you have a lot of purpose as you are and it's not like any of us would forget you at all  
**guanlin** : you've always helped me so much to fit in and adapt to life here better. really, i don't think i can thank you enough sometimes. you're really smart  
**guanlin** : but what isn't smart is you not seeing how bright _you_  make everyone else in our group and in the world  
**guanlin** : i am loved but so are you, and i won't be letting you forget that anytime soon  
guanlin: when you come back, let's watch a movie together!   
**guanlin** : bye bye for now daehwi

**

yoon jisung to: lee daehwi. - 3:42pm.

 **jisung** : Hello Daehwi! How is life treating you so far? The hospital staff better be taking good care of you.  
**jisung** : I've been thinking a lot about what you texted me before you decided to do what you did.  
**jisung** : Seriously, thinking of others until the very end. What are we going to do with you, Lee Daehwi?  
**jisung** : All of this has really made me realise, the world hands the worst of things to some of the best people. Unfortunately, someone as loving as you had all of this happen  
**jisung** : I'm sure you've been told this to death now but this really isn't your fault. None of us blame you for what's happened, rather we're all just worried  
**jisung** : Nobody wants you dead but yourself. It's up to you and all of us to help make sure we drown out your thoughts like that  
**jisung** : You'll get through this, for sure  
**jisung** : I hope everything stays good for you, Jinyoung and Jihoon, by the way. Those two honestly adore you so much.  
**jisung** : We all do, to be fair.  
**jisung** : This is growing a lot longer than I thought it would so I'll leave you with another thank you for being alive and being you.  
**jisung** : Bye Daehwi :-)

**

Youngmin  @alpacamin  
hhey everyone. ssorry for not posting for a while, with the hospital and police questions its been hectic

Youngmin  @alpacamin  
aall i can ask is for you to keep d*ehwi in your minds for now till we figure out a bit more about whats happening

Youngmin  @alpacamin  
tthanks  :)

**

park woojin to: park jihoon. - 4:35pm.

 **woojin** : hey.  
**woojin** : daehwi wanted me to tell u smth  
**woojin** : u and jinyoung really

 **jihoon** : what is it?

 **woojin** : he says he misses u two  
**woojin** : n that he hasnt stopped thinkin abt u since he woke up  
**woojin** : he rlly loves u guys  
**woojin** : also that hes gonna get help  
**woojin** : so that yall should do th same

 **jihoon** : oh

 **woojin** : thats it.

 **jihoon** : well, i'm crying now. thanks!  
**jihoon** : is he alright?

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : idk when theyre sendin him off im afraid srry

 **jihoon** : that's fine.  
**jihoon** : let him know we both love him too and can't wait to hold him again.

 **woojin** : will do  
**woojin** : byenow

 **jihoon** : bye woojin

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 5:22pm.

 **daniel** : yo  
**daniel** : i did smth kinda dumb  
**daniel** : mayhaps

 **jisung** : You're gonna have to be more specific  
**jisung** : Is our dorm on fire?

 **daniel** : not this time   
**daniel** : i txted daehwi earlier

 **jisung** : Oh!

 **daniel** : ik hes not havin his phone bck for a while  
**daniel** : but when he does grt it bck...ig i just want him to know how much i care?  
**daniel** : esp cos i fought him bout th stuff he said to me  
**daniel** : it feels kinda dumb now

 **jisung** : It's not dumb at all.  
**jisung** : I did the same thing, Niel

 **daniel** : rly?

 **jisung** : Yeah.  
**jisung** : I thought the same as you and sent a pretty lengthy text earlier  
**jisung** : I hope he gets to read it ASAP

 **daniel** : same here  
**daniel** : glad we on th same wavelength 

 **jisung** : We've always been like that though

 **daniel** : tru  
**daniel** : its a nice feelin  
**daniel** : knowin we kno each other well and all

 **jisung** : I just think it's nice being with you full stop

 **daniel** : o-oh worm?

 **jisung** : The biggest Oh, Worm?!  
**jisung** : To get serious for a moment, I can't even begin to thank you for all you've done for me  
**jisung** : With the Ex situation and sticking with me throughout it, despite me being a jerk to you  
**jisung** : You're such a lovely person Niel, and I feel so honoured to call you my boyfriend  
**jisung** : You've really changed my life for the better and I honestly love you so much.

 **daniel** :  
**daniel** : sungiee

 **jisung** : What is it?

 **daniel** : u kno im soft for u  
**daniel** : yet u still put me through it

 **jisung** : I won't apologize for loving you Niel 

 **daniel** : oof  
**daniel** : just so u kno  
**daniel** : ily too  
**daniel** : a _fuckload_  
**daniel** : my beautiful beautiful boyfriend yoon jisung 

 **jisung** :   
**jisung** : I'm making Lasagna, by the way

 **daniel** : say no more,, im COMIN

**

im nayeon to: im youngmin. - 5:34pm.

 **nayeon** : heyy  
**nayeon** : sorry to text ya like this minnie  
**nayeon** : woojin isnt responding to anythin anymore

 **youngmin** : ooh right  
**youngmin** : ddont take it personally  
**youngmin** : hhes just exhausted  
**youngmin** : llike,,, me and donghyun are worried about him too

 **nayeon** : fuck dude

 **youngmin** : yyeah  
**youngmin** : tthings have calmed down a lot more tho  
**youngmin** : wwant me to pass on a msg or smth?

 **nayeon** : just wanted to say thanks from th others  
**nayeon** : yall are rlly putting everything into helping hwi

 **youngmin** : oofc  
**youngmin** : wwed all do anything for daehwi  
**youngmin** : wwere his temporary legal guardians nyways  
**youngmin** : sso hes essentially our kid atm

 **nayeon** : props to yall  
**nayeon** : _hes_  gone, rite?

 **youngmin** : ggod yes  
**youngmin** : hhe attacked a doctor n threatened a few ppl so they kicked him out  
**youngmin** : pplus police got him now

 **nayeon** : heres hopin he rots!

 **youngmin** : hhonestly he better

 **nayeon** : is eunkyung still in th picture?

 **youngmin** : nno clue atm  
**youngmin** : ddonghyun saw her leave earlier  
**youngmin** : nngl, i dont think she knew how bad the abuse was  
**youngmin** : nnot an excuse cos she still knew abt a lot of it  
**youngmin** : bbut she left on her own cryin or something

 **nayeon** : .damn  
**nayeon** : were here for yall  
**nayeon** : also. jihyo says she got more proof n stuff if u wanna speak to her

 **youngmin** : aah  
**youngmin** : wwill do, thanks nayeon

 **nayeon** : np  
**nayeon** : keep up wat ya doin  
**nayeon** : n keep an eye on woojin for me

 **youngmin** : wwere just doing our part as friends  
**youngmin** : aand yeah, definitely will  
**youngmin** : ttfn

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 6:01pm.

 **jinyoung** : hi daehwi  
**jinyoung** : i  
**jinyoung** : i dont know how to do this. i dont know how to put words together and give them significant meaning like everyone else  
**jinyoung** : fuck, i dont even know how to pretend like everything's ok like you do  
**jinyoung** : i'll just say what i've been thinking about then, if that's alright  
**jinyoung** : i dont know if ive said it enough but you and jihoon mean the world to me  
**jinyoung** : both of you are so caring and make me feel so happy to wake up everyday and live. i feel _alive_  
**jinyoung** : i hope we can both make you feel truly like that soon  
**jinyoung** : you being happy to be alive and safe is all any of us really want  
**jinyoung** : you're so loved, you know?  
**jinyoung** : by me and jihoon of course. if there's a future for us then i'll do whatever it takes for us to get it  
**jinyoung** : everyone in our group chat thinks of you like a little brother...theyd all protect you no matter what  
**jinyoung** : you're not coming back to judgement or anger from any of us, just pure affection and guilt on our parts  
**jinyoung** : i'm sorry i didn't do more for you. i want to make it up to you if you'll let me  
**jinyoung** : i owe you so much because you've done so much for me  
**jinyoung** : you're the one who helped me open up to the group chat in such a way that i never felt pressured. you always thought about my feelings and now it's my turn to do that for you  
**jinyoung** : i'm opening up to more people now in the hopes that they can help me too. i've learnt that from you  
**jinyoung** : me and jihoon are always waiting for you. when you return, we can talk about everything and give you the warmest cuddles of them all  
**jinyoung** : i miss you, cutie. let's meet soon, ok?

**

sang sungwoon @kingofgoyang  
the tl is silent 

sang sungwoon @kingofgoyang  
welp ona happier note, im bein attacked by two old men!

kais emotional support dog @baekhyunee  
YO who tf are u calling OLD @kingofgoyang

beau v ful @yeontansdad  
me n baekhyun gonna destroy ur minecraft house OP @kingofgoyang @baekhyunee

sang sungwoon @kingofgoyang  
WAIT HOLDUP PLZ DONT @yeontansdad @baekhyunee

**

park jihoon to: lee daehwi. - 6:26pm.

 **jihoon** : i've been thinking about how to start this message of for the past hour but whatever i want to say just gets jumbled up in my mind.  
**jihoon** : i'll say whatever comes out. sorry if i jump around a lot  
**jihoon** : that moment when you and jinyoung asked me out is still the best moment of my life  
**jihoon** : i just remember being shocked that something so good would happen to me? even now, i can't believe you're still both mine  
**jihoon** : i'm sorry too.  
**jihoon** : no matter what anyone tells me, i can't help but think i could've protected you from all of this.  
**jihoon** : i know i'm not completely to blame but i still feel partially responsible. i don't know if you'll ever forgive me but if you don't, that's fine too.  
**jihoon** : a lot of the shit that happened..really hit home for me. i understand to some extent why you did this. the entire not wanting to tell us and feel like a burden? i completely understand that.  
**jihoon** : you'll never be a burden though. no matter what you've been told and what's been hammered into your head, you're not a burden to anyone.  
**jihoon** : i hope the hospital give you the support you need and that everyone takes good care of you  
**jihoon** : you're safe now, alright?  
**jihoon** : i love you so much. i hope to see you soon.

**

daehwi [] @magumagus  
Hello. This is @_kimdonghyun tweeting from Daehwi's account. I privated his twitter so only those close to him would see this.

daehwi [] @magumagus  
Daehwi is alive and well. He won't be able to respond to any text messages or be online in general for a while.

daehwi [] @magumagus  
Nevertheless, he is alive and that's all that matters. Thank you for all the support.  ~ @_kimdonghyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO a few things here:
> 
> 1) it isn't all sunshine and rainbows from here out. there's still major issues to sort out with woojin and jihoon that'll be dealt with in the next chapters. there's still attempts at humour though because coping works in different ways, though that'll be discussed soon too  
> 2) jieqiong's words were helpful, but i don't want it to seem like jinyoung has instantly been 'cured' or anything on those lines. she's simply given him another perspective on his emotions and given him a better way to cope with it  
> 3) donghyun's got mad connections in both the hospital and social service department, him and youngmin have rights over daehwi's hospital treatment for now
> 
> good day has been REVIVED in the form of lucky/hyeonju covering FRIENDS so please listen to that! she's such a confident queen please stan good day! pristin, we still await you :(


	41. white heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sung seongwoo @ongwu  
> same here,,,i think we gotta tlk abt this as a gc @kingofgoyang @guanlinxD @realdefdanik
> 
> ✿ white heather → protection  
> ↳ the people who care about you are there to protect you. never let that go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is much later than it should be, sorry! there's a flu-like thing going around london atm that stopped me from writing for days :( 
> 
> i don't think this chapter requires any trigger warning unless you consider the brief mentions of DDLC as such. there's spoilers for the game in this.

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 1:14pm.

 **woojin** : hey  
**woojin** : i think daehwis been transferred now

 **sungwoon** : damn  
**sungwoon** : this quick

 **jisung** : He'll be okay.

 **woojin** : mh

 **guanlin** : the staff know what they're doing 

 **sungwoon** : thank god

 **daniel** : u kno  
**daniel** : ive been wonderin this entire time  
**daniel** : ik jinyoung n jihoon are sortin shit out together n all but like  
**daniel** : how r u @woojin ?

 **woojin** : fine

 **minhyun** : Just fine?

 **woojin** : yep  
**woojin** : fine.

 **sungwoon** : ...

 **seongwoo** : kiddo dont lie to us  
**seongwoo** : its fine if u dmt wanna tell us  
**seongwoo** : but dont lie

 **daniel** : ^^

 **jaehwan** : ngl i think weve all been rlly fuckin worried abt u

 **jinyoung** : ...you've been through a lot these past few days  
**jinyoung** : you can't just be "fine" hyung

 **jisung** : Woojin, please talk to us

 **woojin** : i _will_  be fine then  
**woojin** : just need a while to think abt things  
**woojin** : re-evaluate my life  
**woojin** : that shit

 **jihoon** : re-evaluate how?

 **minhyun** : How do you feel now?  
**minhyun** : Legitimately.

 **jinyoung** : hyung

 **woojin** : useless :)  
**woojin** : like complete n utter shit  
**woojin** : but itll pass  
**woojin** : i guess

 **guanlin** : that's worrying!

 **woojin** : its a given dw

 **jisung** : It's a given, but that doesn't make it alright

 **jaehwan** : woojin dude...

 **woojin** : ill b fine  
**woojin** : sorry

 **seongwoo** : heyhey dont apologize  
**seongwoo** : no ones mad at u kiddo

 **jinyoung** : you will be fine but you aren't fine right now...  
**jinyoung** : let us help you

 **sungwoon** : woojin where r u rn

 **woojin** : ,my dorm room  
**woojin** : i just got bck

 **sungwoon** : anyone else thinkin wat im thinkin?

 **guanlin** : probably

 **jaehwan** : hey  
**jaehwan** : r u Alright if we invade?

 **woojin** : imean  
**woojin** : hyungseob isnt here  
**woojin** : but u guys dont have to,,

 **seongwoo** : nope  
**seongwoo** : were comin in  
**seongwoo** : cya

 **daniel** : tbh we havent all been tgther since it happened  
**daniel** : but most of us were talkin to police at the time  
**daniel** : itd be nice to just...be tgther ig

 **jisung** : That and we'd like to know you'll be safe.

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : we arent gonna try n overwhelm u woojin

 **minhyun** : If you feel overwhelmed, please say something though.  
**minhyun** : Or give us a sign.

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : k

 **daniel** : evryone comin?

 **guanlin** : ^^

 **jinyoung** : yes

 **jihoon** : yeah

 **jisung** : See you all soon then :-)

**

one by one, the nine of them filled into woojin's room. the dorm room was uncomfortably clean (hyungseob had tidied it for woojin's sake, they gathered) but nobody commented on it.

a clear contrast to the room, woojin was dishevelled. he'd changed out of the bloodstained clothes he'd had on for the past few days and into something different, but it wasn't enough to hide the clear exhaustion and dread still lingering on him.  
it was clear he hadn't had much sleep in a while or chance to properly clean himself up. that being said, no clothing change or scenery clean up could change how guilty he'd said he felt. they knew that. he knew that.

pulling woojin into a warm embrace, jisung sat said boy onto the floor with him; everyone else followed suit. everyone sat in wait as woojin, full of remorse, proceeded to tell them the outcome of the hospital visits and what was to await daehwi in the future.

donghyun and youngmin were still his temporary guardians, though there was a lot of conversation as to whether temporary would become permanent in the future. it all rested on social services and court's decision. cheolsu had been arrested (woojin didn't say anymore on the matter, understandably reluctant to talk about _him_ ) but eunkyung hadn't; daehwi's mother was in some sort of therapy herself, with it becoming abundantly clear that she'd gone through years of abuse at the hands of cheolsu too. he wasn't sure whether she would be allowed in daehwi's life again. woojin didn't want to think about it. he didn't know when daehwi would be coming back either; the doctors couldn't estimate a time.

after spilling everything, the snaggletoothed boy buried his head in jisung's shoulder, no longer wanting to talk about this. instead, everyone moved onto talking about life in general, their school stories, their lives before seoul high...for the time being, feigning normality was all they could do. if woojin didn't want to discuss it then the least they could do was try to distract him.

as they sat in a circle, sharing stories and smiles, the sombre atmosphere mellowed a bit. woojin wasn't snuggled in jisung's shoulder anymore (although he wasn't involving himself into the conversation) and everyone was attempting to crack a smile when they had to. the mood could still be classed as stiff, but that was a given. for now, they all tried to uplift the mood somewhat, hopeful of their own lives and what was to happen in the future.

it was the least they could do.

for their sakes.

for his sake.

they were facing this together.

**

lai guanlin to: park jihoon. - 1:49pm.

 **guanlin** : hi hyung  
**guanlin** : are you free right now?

 **jihoon** : yeah.  
**jihoon** : what's up

 **guanlin** : do you want to get lunch together?

 **jihoon** : sure

 **guanlin** :   
**guanlin** : i'll meet you outside!

**

roh taehyun to: ha sungwoon. - 2:13pm.

 **taehyun** : BRO  
**taehyun** : i didnt get to see u bfore my class :(

 **sungwoon** : ik 

 **taehyun** : how r things?

 **sungwoon** : generally?  
**sungwoon** : still kinda sad  
**sungwoon** : ig  
**sungwoon** : tho its p clear were all trying to act happy  
**sungwoon** : for each others sakes anyway

 **taehyun** : ah  
**taehyun** : that sucks bro

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : we're a strong gc tho  
**sungwoon** : were gonna power thru ik

 **taehyun** :  ik  
**taehyun** : u arent the kinda ppl to just give up  
**taehyun** : SPEAKIN OF GIVIN UP,

 **sungwoon** : o lord

 **taehyun** : wtf is up bro?  
**taehyun** : have u given up on ur ultimate goal?

 **sungwoon** : gettin some Mcfuckin sleep?  
**sungwoon** : not yet why

 **taehyun** : not that  
**taehyun** : _kim jaehwan, bro_

 **sungwoon** : ahaha..ha  
**sungwoon** : bold of u to assume he aint runnin through my mind 24/7

 **taehyun** : then wat gives buster  
**taehyun** : why is he not urs yet  
**taehyun** : r u still scared of hurtin him

 **sungwoon** : a bit,

 **taehyun** : bad  
**taehyun** : confess to him!

 **sungwoon** : i WANT to  
**sungwoon** : tbh i wanna wait for daehwi to be here for it  
**sungwoon** : kid was a big support for us  
**sungwoon** : plus,, i kinda want it to b big  
**sungwoon** : esp since ive made him wait so long

 **taehyun** : nice to kno me and daehwi are presidents of th cloudhwan club  
**taehyun** : u have made him wait TOO long bro

 **sungwoon** :  ik  
**sungwoon** : i feel rlly bad abt it

 **taehyun** : when daehwi gets bck you BETTER have ur plan in check

 **sungwoon** : i will i will

 **taehyun** : good  
**taehyun** : now whaddaya say

 **sungwoon** : sigh  
**sungwoon** : thank u gay god!

 **taehyun** : ur welcome!  
**taehyun** : plz address ur insomnia

 **sungwoon** : timoteo culture...we dont stan

 **taehyun** : valid but im actually concerned

 **sungwoon** : im not taking sleeping pills  
**sungwoon** : lets get that clear  
**sungwoon** : no doc is gonna help me

 **taehyun** : ..ok  
**taehyun** : so what then

 **sungwoon** : gnna work on my diet  
**sungwoon** : google says that may help

 **taehyun** : if it doesnt?

 **sungwoon** : .then u can say i told u so  
**sungwoon** : idk.

 **taehyun** : alright bro  
**taehyun** : whatever u feel most comfortable w ig  
**taehyun** : ttyl

 **sungwoon** : ttyl dude

 **taehyun** : ALSO there was a phonecall fr u earlier?  
**taehyun** : it was from some staff member...they didnt say wat they wanted tho  
**taehyun** : u should phone bck  
**taehyun** : cya

 **sungwoon** : shit rlly?  
**sungwoon** : will do, thx

**

sang sungwoon @kingofgoyang  
mistre roh taehyun delivered me home truths today

sang sungwoon @kingofgoyang  
..oh damn

sang sungwoon @kingofgoyang  
ig school kinda does slap

**

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
Minki sent me a link to this Steam game. Should I play it?

jinyoung | trying. @urfavebae  
why not? you deserve some free time  @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
You're right. I guess I'm downloading it then. @urfavebae

niconico (da)niel @realdefdanik  
whats the game called hyung? @optimushwang @urfavebae

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
Doki Doki Literature Club? @realdefdanik @urfavebae

jinyoung | trying. @urfavebae  
oh no @optimushwang @realdefdanik

niconico (da)niel @realdefdanik  
o h n o @optimushwang @urfavebae

**

mmminki @glorypath  
not @ me just WAITIN for minhyun to get attached to natsuki,,,

mmminki @glorypath  
objectively he luvs the ones with angsty dads so  lets see where this gets us hang! 

**

prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 3:11pm.

 **jinyoung** : hey  
**jinyoung** : sorry if im interrupting anything

 **nayoon** : heya

 **chaeyoung** : hey jinyoung  
**chaeyoung** : hows life

 **jinyoung** : it's life

 **genie** : mood

 **nayoon** : big mood  
**nayoon** : whatsup?

 **genie** : u good telling us?

 **jinyoung** : yeah  
**jinyoung** : i still stand by what i said yesterday  
**jinyoung** : i still really want to talk about things  
**jinyoung** : i'm honestly just kind of worried at the moment

 **bomin** : oh?  
**bomin** : whats happened

 **chaeyoung** : whats up?

 **jinyoung** : like  
**jinyoung** : is it ok if i just fully rant

 **hyeonju** : Go off

 **bomin** : ofc

 **jinyoung** : it's about me and jihoon

 **chaeyoung** : ah

 **jinyoung** : we've spoken a bit about things  
**jinyoung** : but like  
**jinyoung** : me and jihoon are pretty much pretending everything is 100% fine at the moment  
**jinyoung** : neither of us have addressed anything completely

 **genie** : does he kno ur strugglin

 **jinyoung** : probably  
**jinyoung** : a few days ago,  
**jinyoung** : i sort of had a panic attack in front of him

 **hyeonju** : How bad are we talking here

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : remember that day my little sister went into hospital  
**jinyoung** : the pneumonia incident

 **hyeonju** : Oh,,

 **genie** : o god ok

 **jinyoung** : that level bad  
**jinyoung** : he helped out a lot though  
**jinyoung** : i feel guilty about it tbh

 **nayoon** : stop that

 **jinyoung** : feeling guilty?

 **nayoon** : ya  
**nayoon** : hes not holdin u to it  
**nayoon** : so its fine 

 **hyeonju** : None of us hold you to it really  
**hyeonju** : So don't stress it out too much, dude

 **viva** : but wait  
**viva** : hows jihoon doin then  
**viva** : if u dont mind me askin

 **jinyoung** : that's the thing  
**jinyoung** : i can tell he's equally going through a rough time  
**jinyoung** : but he hasn't said anything  
**jinyoung** : we've never spoken about my panic attack or anything that happened that day  
**jinyoung** : he hasn't said anything about his feelings either  
**jinyoung** : so i'm worried  
**jinyoung** : i hate to think about how bad he's feeling  
**jinyoung** : how strong he's trying to be for mine and daehwi's sake

 **bomin** : does he kno how u feel?  
**bomin** : generally, like

 **jinyoung** : i think so  
**jinyoung** : i told the group chat about me wanting to talk about my feelings  
**jinyoung** : he didn't say anything but ik he read it  
**jinyoung** : i really want to start opening up, especially to him  
**jinyoung** : but

 **nayoon** : u dont think he'd do the same for u

 **jinyoung** : a bit, yeah

 **genie** : hm  
**genie** : i think u gotta talk to him  
**genie** : if ur that concerned

 **hyeonju** : Rightfully so  
**hyeonju** : He's probably just as afraid as you are  
**hyeonju** : Opening up isn't an easy thing to do though

 **viva** : u kno that tho

 **jinyoung** : i do

 **bomin** : bit stressful for both of u to keep pretending tho  
**bomin** : its easier theoretically but,,,  
**bomin** : it makes things harder

 **nayoon** : theoretically

 **bomin** :  yeah,,i accidentally walked into one physics class,,,im a bit _Educated_  now me like  
**bomin** : educated enough to say if ur gonna open up to people, start w ur bf @jinyoung

 **chaeyoung** : shes right!

 **viva** : yh  
**viva** : ur probably just as concermed as each other  
**viva** : tryin to shoulder ur own pain and burdens alone  
**viva** : jihoon needs someone n thats u

 **nayoon** : tldr - talk to him!  
**nayoon** : plz

 **jinyoung** : i want to  
**jinyoung** : i really do

 **hyeonju** : Then do it  
**hyeonju** : Fuck anxiety in this case

 **bomin** : or all cases rly

 **hyeonju** : Ya

 **genie** : also  
**genie** : u can tell me to stfu but:  
**genie** : u two gotta sort stuff out fr daehwi

 **nayoon** : tea! continue

 **genie** : like  
**genie** : howdya expect him to b ok comin bck to boyfriends who wont communicate shit  
**genie** : thats added stress for u all  
**genie** : in my onion. that is

 **jinyoung** : you're right  
**jinyoung** : i just need to think of how to approach this

 **chaeyoung** : kind n firm

 **hyeonju** : Honesty  
**hyeonju** : Lest you lie and perish

 **bomin** : be honest w him  
**bomin** : then he'll be honest w u  
**bomin** :  thats how i see it

 **viva** : and ASAP

 **jinyoung** : alright.  
**jinyoung** : i shall try my best  
**jinyoung** : hopefully, jihoon talks to me honestly  
**jinyoung** : that's all i can really ask for...

 **nayoon** : ye

 **jinyoung** : thank you guys  
**jinyoung** : i rant a lot here lately

 **hyeonju** : That's fine  
**hyeonju** : Better to scream here than no one at all

 **jinyoung** : that's true  
**jinyoung** : thanks  
**jinyoung** : see you all soon

 **viva** : byeya

 **nayoon** : adieu  
**nayoon** : update us boiyo

 **jinyoung** : will do 

 **chaeyoung** : bye jinyoung 

**

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
[video] new track; cuffed to it (2:40)

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
made it in under an hour. just wanted to let shit out ig

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
i feel a bit lighter now. thanks for worryin

**

park ahra to: park woojin. - 4:15pm.

 **ahra** : Woojin, darling?

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : mom.

 **ahra** : We both know why I'm texting you  
**ahra** : You need to stop this

 **woojin** : stop what

 **ahra** : Don't play dumb with me.  
**ahra** : We told you to stop with that stupid music ambition of yours  
**ahra** : It isn't going to help you _at all_.  
**ahra** : I was going to try and be civil with you about this but after everything, that's impossible

 **woojin** : _this_  is civil?

 **ahra** : It is  
**ahra** : Certainly, more civil than your dad would be  
**ahra** : We've been telling you for years that you need to stop this  
**ahra** : Music is a hobby, not a job.  
**ahra** : We should've tried harder to talk you out of studying it, we realise  
**ahra** : It's not too late to change though  
**ahra** : You have the potential to succeed your father's business and yet you're wasting it like this...  
**ahra** : What will Soohyun think of you when she realises?

 **woojin** : dont  
**woojin** : dont you dare bring her into this

 **ahra** : You're supposed to be setting a good example for your little sister  
**ahra** : Yet here we are  
**ahra** : Chanyeol tried his hardest to change for you, you know?  
**ahra** : Does Soohyun not deserve the same?

 **woojin** : u forced chanyeol to change  
**woojin** : just bc i wont, it doesnt make me a bad brother  
**woojin** : this doesnt involve soohyun OR chanyeol

 **ahra** : It will when we pull you out of that school  
**ahra** : Me and your dad have been talking and we've agreed: we aren't funding your useless dreams anymore  
**ahra** : You aren't using our money on some burdensome music hobby that won't help you in life  
**ahra** : We're sick of it, Woojin!

 **woojin** : so am i!  
**woojin** : im sick of _this_!  
**woojin** : how many times have we argued abt this  
**woojin** : how many times hav i told u that i dont want to be a fucking engineer or a doctor  
**woojin** : i do music bc its one of the only things that makes me happy in life  
**woojin** : its the only way i can express myself without having u and dad _constantly_  criticise my existence  
**woojin** : and even then, u somehow manage to! every  single  time!   
**woojin** : how is that fair?

 **ahra** : We don't criticise you  
**ahra** : Don't try to play victim here.  
**ahra** : Just because you enjoy music, it doesn't mean it'll help you at all  
**ahra** : It's not worth us spending our money on you to make fruitless sound you call 'music'  
**ahra** : We argue about this so often because _you_  refuse to see the truth!

 **woojin** : WHAT TRUTH  
**woojin** : for years youve criticised evrything ive EVER loved  
**woojin** : i wanted to do art? u banned it  
**woojin** : i wanted to take guitar lessons? not under ur roof  
**woojin** : now that i hav the freedom to do something i like, ur just gonna take that away again  
**woojin** : and why? bc u dont like what i do?

 **ahra** : Because it's not useful, Woojin!  
**ahra** : You'll end up on the streets, jobless and homeless

 **woojin** : then let me figure that out myself  
**woojin** : if that does happen then yh fair play  
**woojin** : but u cant decide that for me now  
**woojin** : thats not your place  
**woojin** : this is my life  
**woojin** : it is _my_  future

 **ahra** : We're your parents  
**ahra** : We're saying this to protect you!

 **woojin** : protectin me from something i love isnt protection  
**woojin** : ur doing this for ur own selfish reasons  
**woojin** : thats it  
**woojin** : some kind of parents u are

 **ahra** :  
**ahra** : That's it.  
**ahra** : We can't do this anymore

 **woojin** : ur pulling me out?  
**woojin** : seriously?  
**woojin** : u know what im not even surprised anymore  
**woojin** : just do it

 **ahra** : We are  
**ahra** : You've given up on fighting it, see?  
**ahra** : This just proves how useless music is to you

 **woojin** : no  
**woojin** : im giving up bc it wont get me anywhere  
**woojin** : youve treated me like shit for years  
**woojin** : idk why i thought anything would change now

 **ahra** : How dare you  
**ahra** : We've always treated you with love

 **woojin** : ur literally forcin me to drop out because u hate what i do  
**woojin** : u forced chanyeol hyung to change his major bc _you_  hated what he did  
**woojin** : ig youre just used to ruining ur kids, huh?

 **ahra** :  
**ahra** : What ever happened to not bringing Chanyeol into this?

 **woojin** : im making a point  
**woojin** : u fucked him up  
**woojin** : now ur doin it to me  
**woojin** : trying to take away one of my only joys  
**woojin** : u forced me to hide everythin i love out of fear you and dad would make me leave it too  
**woojin** : neither if u can stand to listen to reason other than ur own and it shows  
**woojin** : i fuckin hate to think abt how ur gonna ruin soohyuns life when shes older  
**woojin** : when she wants to do smth creative and you practically lock her up  
**woojin** : u spit in her face n force her into smth ""intellectual"" like a medical degree or fckin law  
**woojin** : exactly like u did to chanyeol  
**woojin** : exactly wat ur doin to me now  
**woojin** : i was dumb to think itd be any different

 **ahra** : Everything that me and your dad have done  
**ahra** : Everything that we _ever_  do  
**ahra** : It's always been in your best interests  
**ahra** : We convinced Chanyeol to change to an Engineering course because music wasn't helping him  
**ahra** : It's the same logic with you  
**ahra** : That's why we'll switch your course

 **woojin** : if ur gonna do that, just pull me out  
**woojin** : if im not doin music then id rather not go to school fullstop  
**woojin** : id hate to even get up

 **ahra** : You don't mean that.

 **woojin** : oh trust me, i do  
**woojin** : music is one of my only joys  
**woojin** : its so fucking hard to say shit to ppl and music _allows_  me to do that  
**woojin** : it allows me to hear wat others want to say too  
**woojin** : its all ive got, mom  
**woojin** : its all ive ever had  
**woojin** : u and dad used to argue _constantly_  n all i had was music to drown it out  
**woojin** : ive only evr had music to let out how shitty and useless u both make me feel every day of my life  
**woojin** : ive only evr had music to rant abt how insignificant i feel everyday n how fucking tired ive been of living for the past week  
**woojin** : its done so much good in my life  
**woojin** : its all ive got and now ur takin it away from me  
**woojin** : u took away my happiness as a kid and now ur doin it into my adulthood too  
**woojin** : fuck it  
**woojin** : just pull my fundin completely, ill drop out  
**woojin** : idc anymore

 **ahra** : ...  
**ahra** : I wasn't aware you felt that way

 **woojin** : are u shitting me  
**woojin** : ive been tellin u for YEARS

 **ahra** : Not like this.  
**ahra** : Hm.

 **woojin** : what

 **ahra** : We still hate this music business.  
**ahra** : But.

 **woojin** : .but.

 **ahra** : We can agree to disagree on this matter.  
**ahra** : For now  
**ahra** : If your dad changes his mind, we're pulling you out immediately

 **woojin** : is that supposed to make me feel better  
**woojin** : im always on the verge of being cut off

 **ahra** : It's for your own good.  
**ahra** : We'll keep discussing it  
**ahra** : Don't get comfortable

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : why r u doing this  
**woojin** : standing off _now_

 **ahra** :  
**ahra** : I felt guilty.  
**ahra** : You mentioned how we screwed you and Chanyeol up  
**ahra** : I don't particularly like that  
**ahra** : He's never been the type of child to be honest with me or fight back, but you are  
**ahra** : I know everything you're saying here is from the bottom of your heart, including how terrible we seem to make you feel  
**ahra** : As a parent, I feel guilty for making you like that, though I don't agree with it  
**ahra** : I don't want Soohyun to grow up thinking that either, like we've let all of you down  
**ahra** : For that reason, I'm against pulling your school funding for now  
**ahra** : I still think you're better suited for a more practical job...but I can see we'll never see eye to eye on that.

 **woojin** : ..k  
**woojin** : so its dropped

 **ahra** : Unless your dad disagrees with me  
**ahra** : Though I doubt he will on this.

 **woojin** : .ok

 **ahra** : I'm going now.  
**ahra** : Once again though, don't get comfortable  
**ahra** : Opinions change. Ours may.  
**ahra** : I'd suggest you take some engineering classes just in case

 **woojin** : rrright

 **ahra** : Goodbye for now then

 **woojin** : bye mom.

**

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
,,tf

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
oh. phonecall from school.

**

lai guanlin to: park jihoon. - 4:30pm.

 **guanlin** : hi hyung  
**guanlin** : i hope today was okay

 **jihoon** : it was fine, thanks  
**jihoon** : i'll pay you back tomorrow

 **guanlin** : no, don't!  
**guanlin** : i bought for you because i wanted to   
**guanlin** : plus i just wanted to make sure you'd eat for sure

 **jihoon** : oh  
**jihoon** : thanks still  
**jihoon** : if you change your mind

 **guanlin** : i won't   
**guanlin** : i enjoyed getting food with you too

 **jihoon** : mhm  
**jihoon** : sorry i made you do...a lot of the talking.

 **guanlin** : it's fine  
**guanlin** : i like talking  
**guanlin** : even if it's mostly me mixing three languages together  
**guanlin** : also!!

 **jihoon** : what's up

 **guanlin** : i think you've heard this a lot the past few days  
**guanlin** : but if you ever want to talk, i'll always listen  
**guanlin** : you've always listened to me so i want you to know the feeling is mutual

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : thanks

 **guanlin** : sorry  
**guanlin** : that's a really cliché thing to say  
**guanlin** : i can just tell there's a lot you aren't talking about  
**guanlin** : when we went to see woojin hyung, you seemed  
**guanlin** : a little out of it  
**guanlin** : or a lot out of it

 **jihoon** : there's just...  
**jihoon** : there's a lot going on in my mind at the moment.

 **guanlin** : have you told jinyoung hyung?

 **jihoon** :

 **guanlin** : hyung ://

 **jihoon** : i don't want to upset him though.  
**jihoon** : especially since he's getting so much better...

 **guanlin** : ?

 **jihoon** : nevermind that.

 **guanlin** : my point still stands!  
**guanlin** : if you want to talk about anything, i shall listen  
**guanlin** : even if it's something you're refusing to tell jinyoung hyung :/  
**guanlin** : you're my best friend in the group chat so i care a lot, you know

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : thanks guanlin  
**jihoon** : seriously  
**jihoon** : you're way too kind

 **guanlin** : as are you

 **jihoon** : mhm  
**jihoon** : talk to you soon, guanlin.

 **guanlin** : bye hyung 

**

hwang minhyun to: ong seongwoo. - 6:01pm.

 **minhyun** : Seongwoo.

 **seongwoo** : hey  
**seongwoo** : wassup babe

 **minhyun** : I'm shattered.

 **seongwoo** : what  
**seongwoo** : whats wrong  
**seongwoo** : dya need me to come n see u

 **minhyun** : No, I should be fine...  
**minhyun** : It's just DDLC.

 **seongwoo** : u rlly played it

 **minhyun** : I have trust in Choi Minki.  
**minhyun** : Plus, the concept sounded interesting!

 **seongwoo** : n now?

 **minhyun** : _Why?_  
**minhyun** : I cried over Sayori.  
**minhyun** : The fact her memory just gets deleted afterwards...  
**minhyun** : Yuri made me feel uncomfortable in that scene...yet so emotional.  
**minhyun** : BUT.

 **seongwoo** : oho?

 **minhyun** : _Natsuki!_

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : god minki was rite

 **minhyun** : I saw myself in her...then Monika just straight up DELETES her.  
**minhyun** : She was just worried for Yuri's sake!  
**minhyun** : "Just Monika" There are tears rolling down my face.  
**minhyun** : I'm a bit of an emotional wreck currently.

 **seongwoo** : i can tell babe lmao  
**seongwoo** : im stil shook ovr sayori  
**seongwoo** : o?  
**seongwoo** : just realised i got a voicemail frm skl

 **minhyun** : Oh?  
**minhyun** : What is it about?

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : i think u already know babe

 **minhyun** : You're gonna have to be more specific here.

 **seongwoo** : the schools organisin therapy for us, minhyun  
**seongwoo** : they asked if i wanted it or not

**

niconico (da)niel @realdefdanik  
heres my daily i luv ALL woojins tweet

woojin is sleepy @the_greatest_woojin  
@realdefdanik

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
thanks hyung, ig @realdefdanik

**

seonhueho @seonhoe  
i cant think straight atm...

guanlin  @guanlinxD  
??? why? @seonhoe

orange justin @justiin__  
because of you @guanlinxD @seonhoe

guanlin  @guanlinxD  
??????? @justin__ @seonhoe

so long, gay euiwoong @smile101  
...is my fave after school song aha! @justin__ finish your fucking sentences :) @guanlinxD @seonhoe

**

guanlin  @guanlinxD  
i am...so lost

guanlin  @guanlinxD  
wait

guanlin  @guanlinxD  
has the school offered therapy to anyone else...? i just got a phone call about it

niconico (da)niel @realdefdanik  
so u got it too @guanlinxD

sang sungwoon @kingofgoyang  
got one this mornin, sorta agreed to it straight away @guanlinxD @realdefdanik

sung seongwoo @ongwu  
same here,,,i think we gotta tlk abt this as a gc @kingofgoyang @guanlinxD @realdefdanik

**

jihoon @jjeojang  
i feel like i'm constantly drowning.

jihoon @jjeojang  
what good would telling you do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c: bye for now!
> 
> i'm not too satisfied with the woojin and ahra conversation so that is subject to change in the future if i remember


	42. basket of nuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon: idk what i'd do without you
> 
> hyeop: you'd have a mullet
> 
> ✿ basket of nuts → toughness, stupidity  
> ↳ we'll do whatever it takes to protect the ones we love, even putting on a front at the worst of moments. how silly we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school's back but my inspiration is not. a sad sister moment

bae jinyoung to: park jihoon. - 7:53am.

 **jinyoung** : good morning hyung  
**jinyoung** : can we talk?

 **jihoon** : if you want  
**jihoon** : any reason you want to do it over text?

 **jinyoung** : i wasn't sure if you would want to

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : that's fair.  
**jihoon** : what is it

 **jinyoung** : there's a lot of things i wanted to say  
**jinyoung** : but namely your tweet

 **jihoon** : my tweet  
**jihoon** : it's early, gonna have to refresh my memory love.

 **jinyoung** : the one about drowning

 **jihoon** : oh  
**jihoon** : right yeah  
**jihoon** : it's nothing you need to worry about

 **jinyoung** : of course i have to worry about it  
**jinyoung** : i worry about _you_    
**jinyoung** : everyone does

 **jihoon** : i know that  
**jihoon** : it was just me late night venting  
**jihoon** : i suppose.  
**jihoon** : nothing much more to it

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** :   
**jinyoung** : hun  
**jinyoung** : actually  
**jinyoung** : maybe i should drop the nickname for this

 **jihoon** : are you upset?

 **jinyoung** : what?  
**jinyoung** : no  
**jinyoung** : not exactly!

 **jihoon** : what is it then  
**jihoon** : just spit it out  
**jihoon** : jinyoung.

 **jinyoung** : do you _want_  to talk?

 **jihoon** : ?

 **jinyoung** : that came out meaner than it was supposed to  
**jinyoung** : you saw me the other day on the group chat, right?  
**jinyoung** : i said i wanted to be more open

 **jihoon** : mhm  
**jihoon** : i'm proud of you

 **jinyoung** : thank you   
**jinyoung** : i just wanted to know if you'd ever do the same

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : be open?

 **jinyoung** : yes  
**jinyoung** : i know it's sudden  
**jinyoung** : i've just noticed over the past few days, you haven't wanted to talk about your own feelings  
**jinyoung** : just mine and daehwi's  
**jinyoung** : it's worrying to me

 **jihoon** : it shouldn't be

 **jinyoung** : keeping things in isn't good though  
**jinyoung** : you can't stay blaming yourself

 **jihoon** : you had one conversation with some girl  
**jihoon** : you don't need to act like a martyr all of a sudden

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : you think that's what i'm doing?

 **jihoon** : no  
**jihoon** : sorry  
**jihoon** : i didnt mean that

 **jinyoung** : it's fine  
**jinyoung** : i can see you feel bad about it  
**jinyoung** : this is what i mean though  
**jinyoung** : you _are_  holding stuff in  
**jinyoung** : and it's hurting you a lot  
**jinyoung** : i'm really worried about you jihoon  
**jinyoung** : everyone else is too  
**jinyoung** : you've withdrawn a lot more from all of us

 **jihoon** :

 **jinyoung** : opening up is difficult, i get that  
**jinyoung** : i'm finding it hard too  
**jinyoung** : i exaggerated a bit on the group chat to make everyone feel less worried  
**jinyoung** : but it's still hard and it's going to be hard either way  
**jinyoung** : but opening up makes things easier than just keeping it bottled up  
**jinyoung** : please talk to me, jihoon

 **jihoon** : what am i supposed to say to that

 **jinyoung** : i  
**jinyoung** : i don't know  
**jinyoung** : anything  
**jinyoung** : please

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : i'll try?  
**jihoon** : i guess

 **jinyoung** : we should try and talk for daehwi's sake too  
**jinyoung** : it'd be tiring for him to come back to this... personally

 **jihoon** : mhm  
**jihoon** : you've got a point.

 **jinyoung** : just try if you can  
**jinyoung** : oh! also  
**jinyoung** : did you get that phonecall too?

 **jihoon** : what one

 **jinyoung** : from school

 **jihoon** : oh  
**jihoon** : i didnt pick up  
**jihoon** : there's still a voicemail though.

 **jinyoung** : !!!  
**jinyoung** : listen to it!

 **jihoon** : why??

 **jinyoung** : jihoon, i'm being serious!

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : ok, i will  
**jihoon** : do you want to move this conversation irl.

 **jinyoung** : yes please hun.

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 10:15am.

 **seongwoo** : so  
**seongwoo** : r we gon talk about it

 **jaehwan** : it

 **daniel** : th therapy offers right?  
**daniel** : did we all get em?

 **jaehwan** : yh

 **sungwoon** : yep

 **guanlin** : yes ^

 **jinyoung** : yes

 **jihoon** : yeah.

 **jisung** : Is it just our friendship group?

 **sungwoon** : y tho  
**sungwoon** : like  
**sungwoon** : i get therapy is important m shit  
**sungwoon** : but y _us_  specifically

 **jihoon** : we're all connected to daehwi.

 **guanlin** : it's probably because of that

 **sungwoon** : but howdo they kno that?

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : u wanna tell em? @minhyun

 **jinyoung** : minhyun hyung?

 **jaehwan** : que

 **minhyun** : Fine.  
**minhyun** : Can you all hear me out before you get mad at me, please?

 **jinyoung** : get mad at you??

 **jisung** : I don't understand but sure?

 **woojin** : sure

 **minhyun** : My father messaged me a few days ago about Daehwi's situation, telling me that the school was willing to do whatever they could do to help.  
**minhyun** : I capitalised on that offer.  
**minhyun** : There's counselling on campus and on site therapy for students that need it. I forwarded the names of our friendship group onto it.  
**minhyun** : That's why you all got phone calls from school offering counselling: because I put our names forward.

 **guanlin** : ah  
**guanlin** : that makes a lot of sense

 **jaehwan** : thats valid n all  
**jaehwan** : whyd u not say anythin tho

 **minhyun** : I didn't think a lot of you would agree to it.  
**minhyun** : It isn't just counselling regarding everything with Daehwi, but in general, some of you seem like you need it...  
**minhyun** : Sorry for not saying anything.

 **daniel** : didnt expect u to be this impulsive  
**daniel** : kinda sweet tbh

 **seongwoo** : ^^  
**seongwoo** : its a nice thing to do  
**seongwoo** : i do wish ud said smth bfore but nothin we can do now

 **minhyun** : Sorry about that.  
**minhyun** : You don't have to go if you don't want to.

 **seongwoo** : well

 **jaehwan** : ,,,well?

 **jinyoung** : is there some kind of catch

 **minhyun** : Truthfully, the school aren't giving some people the choice of turning it down.

 **woojin** : .so me then

 **seongwoo** : yep

 **woojin** : s fair  
**woojin** : thanks

 **minhyun** : After what happened on the day itself too...  
**minhyun** : You don't _have_  to go, but I know they were already being more cautious with Jinyoung, Jihoon, Daniel and Jisung hyung.

 **daniel** : me n sungie?

 **sungwoon** : o  
**sungwoon** : bc u two were there  
**sungwoon** : w woojin n minhyun

 **jisung** : Ah, right.

 **daniel** : gotcha

 **jaehwan** : so  
**jaehwan** : wat r u guys doin w it?  
**jaehwan** : not to b intrusive or whatevr  
**jaehwan** : but how r we feelin abt this offer

 **sungwoon** : idk if u saw on twt but i said yh already  
**sungwoon** : straigjt away tbh

 **seongwoo** : good on u

 **sungwoon** : figured if im gettin th offer to smth like that i might as well take it  
**sungwoon** : ive got a fckload of repressed emotions n inner sadness  
**sungwoon** : n its _free_

 **jaehwan** : so ur sayin yh  
**jaehwan** : did anyone else decide

 **guanlin** : seonho and i talked about it  
**guanlin** : he thinks it would be nice for me to talk to someone  
**guanlin** : especially because there's a lot of ways that everything with daehwi still affects me that he cannot really...do much about  
**guanlin** : so i think i'm going to say yes  
**guanlin** : personally

 **daniel** : im saying yeah here  
**daniel** : theres a lot goin on in my head that id rather not talk abt sometimes  
**daniel** : but a counsellor may b able to help  
**daniel** : so  im acceptin the help

 **woojin** : i havent got a choice  
**woojin** : s a nice thing though  
**woojin** : so ill cooperate

 **jisung** : I get that.  
**jisung** : Truthfully, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to about what... happened to me before.  
**jisung** : Someone professional, anyway.

 **guanlin** : you've never told anyone else?

 **jisung** : No  
**jisung** : There's always been some sort of fear of judgement I suppose  
**jisung** : It still affects me a lot though  
**jisung** : Now, with Daehwi getting into my paranoid thoughts too...  
**jisung** : It'd be best for me to accept it too.

 **seongwoo** : me n minhyun are goin  
**seongwoo** : im honestly p upbeat as a person but i still hav my moments  
**seongwoo** : i still hav a lot of anger towards this  
**seongwoo** : n minhyun has alot of sadness towards this too  
**seongwoo** : so. we decided yh too

 **minhyun** : ^^  
**minhyun** : Has everyone else not decided?

 **jaehwan** : i havent decided  
**jaehwan** : idk

 **daniel** : u dont have to decide now dude  
**daniel** : take ur time

 **guanlin** : 

 **jinyoung** : how long is the offer for?

 **minhyun** : Indefinitely.

 **jinyoung** : oh

 **jisung** : Do you want to talk about it? @jaehwan

 **jaehwan** : its nothin much  
**jaehwan** : im honestly just not good at sharin shit abt myself  
**jaehwan** : i can bant n shit but w deep feelings..ugh

 **sungwoon** : nothin wrong w that  
**sungwoon** : it aint easy to be open abt heavy shit

 **guanlin** : i think they help with that though  
**guanlin** : how to open up a little more  
**guanlin** : a lot of therapy people in taiwan do that  
**guanlin** : i think it's the same here

 **jisung** : If you want then, maybe they'll deal with that?

 **jaehwan** : ,,,yh  
**jaehwan** : why not then

 **seongwoo** : gg jjaeni

 **woojin** : hey.

 **minhyun** : What's up, Woojin?

 **woojin** : arent jinyoung and jihoon doing it too?

 **jinyoung** : i'm accepting, i think.  
**jinyoung** : i need it, honestly  
**jinyoung** : every part of me wants to be open to someone professional  
**jinyoung** : i've done it before growing up countless times...though never because of this  
**jinyoung** : it feels even more scarier now but still  
**jinyoung** : i'll give it a try

 **sungwoon** : ey  
**sungwoon** : good on u kid

 **jaehwan** : n jihoon?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : i'll think about it.

 **jaehwan** : o  
**jaehwan** : aight

 **jinyoung** : 

 **minhyun** : I'll report back to my father then.  
**minhyun** : He probably already knows but still, for good measure.

 **daniel** : thanks minhyun hyung

 **sungwoon** : ur an absolute g dude

 **minhyun** : No need to thank me.  
**minhyun** : I'm just doing what a worried friend with connections would do.  
**minhyun** : Sorry for not asking beforehand again.

 **seongwoo** : np

 **jinyoung** : thank you hyung

**

seonho is Qwhipped (7) - 10:47am.

 **euiwoong** : hey fellas  
**euiwoong** : mind if i  
**euiwoong** : spill that _tea_

 **justin** : throw the entire cup sis!

 **zhengting** : calm down shane dawson and james charles  
**zhengting** : what's the... tea

 **euiwoong** : it's been centuries since they started talking  
**euiwoong** : BUT yoo seonho still refuses to ask out mistre lai guanlin!  
**euiwoong** : your thoughts, sisters?

 **haknyeon** : the gays dont claim him

 **justin** : seonho, hand us your bi card!

 **seonho** : yall really gonna do this to me

 **euiwoong** : @seunghyuk what are your words of wisdom?

 **seunghyuk** : Don't You Have Several Essays To Complete

 **euiwoong** :  
**euiwoong** : i'm jared, 19

 **haknyeon** : so  
**haknyeon** : whenya gonna ask out guanlin then seonho

 **seonho** : ...probably never

 **euiwoong** : oh?

 **justin** : whipped card completely revoked

 **zhengting** : why?  
**zhengting** : you're still obviously crushing on him you bi disaster

 **seonho** : its just  
**seonho** : ive been thinking about it for a few days  
**seonho** : i don't want to ruin our friendship

 **seunghyuk** : That's Wholesome

 **justin** : what makes you think this is gonna ruin things?

 **seonho** : i dont think he feels the same  
**seonho** : i just cherish our friendship over some stupid crush u kno?

 **euiwoong** : bro  
**euiwoong** : this glow up

 **zhengting** : the old seonho can't come to the phone right now.

 **euiwoong** : why? 

 **zhengting** : because he's _dead!_  

 **seonho** : STOP IT

 **haknyeon** : but wait

 **seunghyuk** : Haknyeon Please Don't Break The Child's Heart

 **euiwoong** : or bones  
**euiwoong** : they are in short supply brothers

 **haknyeon** : i wont!  
**haknyeon** : just had a thought

 **seonho** : what is it

 **haknyeon** : i get where ur comin from and all  
**haknyeon** : but dontcha wanna get it off ur chest or smth?  
**haknyeon** : even if he doesnt feel the same, least u may feel better?

 **zhengting** : he's got a point  
**zhengting** : realistically, you aren't gonna just ignore those feelings  
**zhengting** : plus guanlin has already started realising something is up

 **seonho** :  
**seonho** : 

**justin** : are you gonna confess????

 **seonho** : i  
**seonho** : idk!  
**seonho** : truthfully like  
**seonho** : i want it off my chest  
**seonho** : but it could still ruin shit

 **euiwoong** : do you know that though

 **seonho** : eh

 **euiwoong** : you don't know what'll happen  
**euiwoong** : but you're talking like you do  
**euiwoong** : @seunghyuk your words of wisdom, please

 **seunghyuk** : Oh  
**seunghyuk** : He's Right  
**seunghyuk** : You Don't Know What's Going To Happen If You Confess, Although  
seunghyuk: Guanlin Doesn't Seem Like The Sort Of Person Who Would Just Turn You Down And Dip  
**seunghyuk** : Even If He Doesn't Feel The Same, Probably Won't Be As Bad As You Think It Is  
**seunghyuk** : I Say Follow Your Heart, But Don't Push Yourself Into Anything Uncomfortable

 **haknyeon** : ^^  
**haknyeon** : imo do whatevr  
**haknyeon** : but at the same time  
**haknyeon** : maybe its best to get this off ur chest n all

 **zhengting** : _imo do whatevr_  
**zhengting** : proceeds to give opinion

 **haknyeon** : ok stfu phoenix wright headass

 **zhengting** : i wish!  fuck justice for all  
**zhengting** : to get serious though  
**zhengting** : i know you're worried about fucking up with guanlin again but i don't think you've got much to worry about here  
**zhengting** : whatever you choose to do really, you probably haven't got much to worry about

 **seonho** : i guess  
**seonho** : what if i do mess it up tho

 **haknyeon** : hes still friends w us

 **seunghyuk** : We've Already Adopted Him  
**seunghyuk** : You Can't Mess Up

 **justin** : you're being all worried again  
**justin** : stop thinking about what _might_  happen  
**justin** : focus on what your decision fool

 **seonho** : its not that easyy

 **zhengting** : sad

 **euiwoong** : ngl  
**euiwoong** : do you wanna discuss this in personne  
**euiwoong** : the pros and cons of you confessing

 **seonho** : ,,,  
**seonho** : if that's ok

 **seunghyuk** : Always Is  
**seunghyuk** : Meeting In Mine and Justin's Room

 **haknyeon** : aight

 **zhengting** : is hyungseob coming?  
**zhengting** : i texted him but he didn't respond :(

 **seonho** : tragic hyung

 **haknyeon** : @hyungseob OI

 **hyungseob** : OMW @haknyeon

 **zhengting** : HOW

 **hyungseob** : BRO BOND

 **haknyeon** : BRO BOND

 **justin** : seeya squad  
**justin** : operation: get seonho's shit in order is a GO

**

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
Good Afternoon. My heart still hearts!

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
DDLC fucked with me harder than any ex has.

**

sammu @samuelkim  
mornin fellas!

sammu @samuelkim  
she keeps shittalkin herself SO im boutta face off w ms somi  

jeon somi @somsomi0309  
 @samuelkim

**

suyeon isnt my real mom @yoodaeng  
nice to see soms tsundere side on the tl again

suyeon is my ONLY mom @dodaeng  
Nice to see Som on the TL full STOP oomf @yoodaeng

**

BNM (6) - 2:14pm.

 **donghyun** : Hey everyone  
**donghyun** : I know we've sort of abandoned this chat for now, which is valid,  
**donghyun** : I just want to let you all know that I love you all very dearly.  
**donghyun** : Every single one of you is family to me and your safety means everything to me  
**donghyun** : I'm always here to listen if you need that because that's what family do.  
**donghyun** : Also,  
**donghyun** : I know the school's safeguarding team have gotten in touch with all of you too.  
**donghyun** : Please consider accepting the option of therapy   
**donghyun** : I hope to hear from you all soon  x

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

yoo seonho - 2:20pm.  
↳  what to do

huang justin - 2:22pm.  
↳ hi if you really want to give me validation spam seonho with "do IT fool" thanks! <3

kim donghyun - 2:23pm.  
↳ [video] Extending the Good day to everyone in my contacts 

kang daniel - 2:26pm.  
↳ [photo]  @ work

ha sungwoon - 2:37pm.  
↳ [photo] game face: activated

**

ha sungwoon to: kim jaehwan. - 2:44pm.

 **sungwoon** : hey  
**sungwoon** : r u free rn?

 **jaehwan** : o, yh  
**jaehwan** : whats up?

 **sungwoon** : nothin much  
**sungwoon** : just wanted to kno if u wanna hang?

 **jaehwan** : "hang"

 **sungwoon** : ,  
**sungwoon** : can we pretend i wodeed that cooler plz

 **jaehwan** : for ur sake, sure  
**jaehwan** : im down to hang out

 **sungwoon** : sweet  
**sungwoon** : come to mine

 **jaehwan** : kk  
**jaehwan** : cya soon

 **sungwoon** : ok 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

ha sungwoon - 2:58pm.  
↳ [photo] pizza + netflix in th afternoon

ha sungwoon - 3:01pm.  
↳ i panicked so we watchin meteor garden now

kim jaehwan - 3:04pm.  
↳ th discourse in this show...wild

ha sungwoon - 3:11pm.  
↳ [video] crisis averged i picked a good drama n pizza 

kim jaehwan - 3:14pm.  
↳ [photo] this is rlly nice tysm @sungwoon  

**

ahn hyungseob to: park woojin. - 3:25pm.

 **hyungseob** : heyy  
**hyungseob** : getcha clothes on woojin  
**hyungseob** : im taking you out

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : huh

 **hyungseob** : u havent eaten today  
**hyungseob** : so we're getting food together

 **woojin** : its fine  
**woojin** : we have food here

 **hyungseob** : that you havent eaten  
**hyungseob** : th only reason you ate yesterday was cos youngmin hyung came over to remind u  
**hyungseob** : even then u barely touched it

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : how,

 **hyungseob** : did i notice?  
**hyungseob** : not that difficult to see dude  
**hyungseob** : nyways!  
**hyungseob** : get changed! well go out n eat  
**hyungseob** : ill pay for whatevr u feel like

 **woojin** : u dont have to do this  
**woojin** : plus we hav food inside that i _will_  eat

 **hyungseob** : ngl woojin  
**hyungseob** : u _need_  fresh air  
**hyungseob** : in the nicest way possible im not rlly givin you a choice here  
**hyungseob** : please dude

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : ok.  
**woojin** : why though

 **hyungseob** : am i draggin u out?

 **woojin** : yeah

 **hyungseob** : bc ur my friend?  
**hyungseob** : bit of a shitty move to just watch a friend sit n skowlt waste away  
**hyungseob** : i care abt u enough not to let u perish on my watch woojin  
**hyungseob** : so im doin evrythin i can to stop that  
**hyungseob** : even tho u probably hate it atm

 **woojin** : oh  
**woojin** : thanks hyungseob

 **hyungseob** : no thanks needed dude  
**hyungseob** : just comin out w me is all i need

 **woojin** : alright  
**woojin** : just give me time

 **hyungseob** : willdo

**

romeong @ongwu  
[photo] BREAKING NEWS!! image of an ANGEL captured in seoul??

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
Hey, when did you take this photo of me? @ongwu

romeong @ongwu  
u were lookin particularly beautifull esrlier so  @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
[photo] Well, it's a good thing I captured this photo of angel in Seoul too. @ongwu

romeong @ongwu  
ashfkflfjfll i dont remember u takin this of me babe..ur too nice @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun @optimushwang  
I learnt from the best.  @ongwu

romeong @ongwu  
 @optimushwang

**

siyeon says fckplds @ddiyeon  
worm? do my eyes deceive me?

siyeon says fckplds @ddiyeon  
hwang minhyun being soft on the tl? my BROTHER hwang minhyun?!?!

jie says fckplds @taizhou_queen  
has he never been soft to you? @ddiyeon

siyeon says fckplds @ddiyeon  
man sent me to A&E as a kid after hittin me in the face w a wii remote @taizhou_queen

**

kwon hyeop to: park jihoon. - 4:01pm.

 **hyeop** : jihoon park  
**hyeop** : hi

 **jihoon** : hi  
**jihoon** : what is it

 **hyeop** : checking up on you  
**hyeop** : how are you ji  
**hyeop** : honestly

 **jihoon** : ive been better  
**jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : but

 **hyeop** : but?  
**hyeop** : u haven't responded in a few minutes is everything ok

 **jihoon** : idk  
**jihoon** : jinyoung and i spoke a little in the morning  
**jihoon** : he calmed me down a bit

 **hyeop** : ey  
**hyeop** : were u honest?

 **jihoon** : as much as i could be

 **hyeop** : wdym

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : i'll tell you some other time  
**jihoon** : i dont feel as bad as i did before  
**jihoon** : it's not much  
**jihoon** : but. it's something.

 **hyeop** : ur right, it _is_  something  
**hyeop** : that's amazing ji  
**hyeop** : you're gettin better  
**hyeop** : things are gonna improve for y'all and daehwi will be bck before u know it

 **jihoon** : mhm

 **hyeop** : genuinely so proud of u <3 

 **jihoon** : thanks  
**jihoon** : idk what i'd do without you

 **hyeop** : you'd have a mullet  
**hyeop** : keep up the good work ji  
**hyeop** : i'll contact u again if you tweet anythin dodgy like yesterday again

 **jihoon** : sure sure

**

jihoon @jjeojang  
getting better

nutty @jeojangirl90  
Thats nice to hear oppa!! @jjeojang

S.H. @su_heon  
:D keep getting better jihoon oppa! we love you! @jjeojang

preuw @noonhappenings  
everyone else is improving. nice to see you're finally catching on @jjeojang

pinkie (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ @pinkie0315  
you're becoming the park jihoon we all know and love again @jjeojang yay!

Chen :3 @chensdream  
I was waiting for this! @jjeojang

evil roomba @canyoutellopistired  
Yay oppa! Soon Daehwi will be the least of your worries  @jjeojang

lee junmyeon @LJuns  
 You'll be back on the pitch with us in no time @jjeojang

♡♡ @0274830  
everyone moves on from things! you're finally getting around to it i see @jjeojang

jihoon @jjeojang  
...yeah

**

niconico (da)niel @realdefdanik  
jus found out we had some sorta eng essay due in that i still promised to do,,,anyone wanma help wittle old me or

guanlin  @guanlinxD  
professor said we didn't have to do it...but you still promised  @realdefdanik

yebin says u kno the drill @RERE1998  
@realdefdanik @guanlinxD yo, heres my draft to help! it isnt the best so soz

niconico (da)niel @realdefdanik  
good or not, youve saved my life mistress yebin @RERE1998

guanlin  @guanlinxD  
noona, you're too kind  we have decided to stan! @RERE1998 @realdefdanik

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 11:58pm.

 **jinyoung** : hi cutie!  how are you doing today i wonder?  
**jinyoung** : right now... you'll have been in hospital for a day or two? i hope it's going well. the staff and other patients better be kind to you!  
**jinyoung** : we're all really missing you here still, though things are starting to pick up for the better  
**jinyoung** : we're all getting counselling through the school to help us thanks to minhyun hyung's influence. he's such a reliable and caring friend  
**jinyoung** : truthfully actually, hunnie hasn't said yes to it yet. i spoke to him earlier and he tweeted about wanting to get better though, so i think he'll change his mind  i hope so anyway. i worry about him a lot.  
**jinyoung** : other than that, i think things are starting to look up for everyone! i hope it's the same for you too cutie  
**jinyoung** : i'm going to sleep now. we haven't had to go to lectures for the week but i think i'd like to try again, just once.  
**jinyoung** : goodnight daehwi! can't wait to see you again sunshine   love you.

**

jihoon @jjeojang  
am i really okay with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i don't know when the next update will be. i think chapter 44 is kinda significant so probably..longer. 
> 
> on that note! a few things i want to mention  
> 1) loads of the boys are posting their own solo tracks and whatnot so please support them! candle still kills me in indescribable ways  
> 2) i looked over a few of the old chapters and realised i referred to woojin's little sister as somin in one of them? i'm correcting it but i just wanna emphasise both that she's called soohyun here and that i make way too many silly mistakes oof  
> 3) fuck climate change! night nighty


	43. yellow tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sungwoon: u wat now
> 
> woojin: no  
> woojin: let him finish
> 
> ✿ yellow tulip → there's sunshine in your smile.  
> ↳ we love the people we love for who they are, and there's just something indescribably calming seeing them truly happy. hopefully, it becomes a common sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this isnt properly edited rn so ill recheck it some other time 
> 
> sorry for the wait

ᴘ.ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ ʀᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇᴛᴇᴅ  
moon gahyeon @gahyeonah  
do you ever just feel lost and alone?

**

park jihoon to: park woojin. - 10:03am.

 **jihoon** : woojin

 **woojin** : oh  
**woojin** : hey  
**woojin** : hvent heard from u in a while

 **jihoon** : same goes for you

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : thats true  
**woojin** : whats up.

 **jihoon** : what's up with _you_  dude  
**jihoon** : the tweet you just rt'ed

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : wat abt it

 **jihoon** : can i be real with you  
**jihoon** : with none of this façade shit

 **woojin** : go ahead

 **jihoon** : do you feel it too?  
**jihoon** : everyone else is moving on so quickly

 **woojin** : and u arent

 **jihoon** : somethin like that.

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : i get that  
**woojin** : evryones moving on like nothing happened  
**woojin** : but it feels impossible to just  
**woojin** : do _that_

 **jihoon** : mhm

 **woojin** : everyone around me is just livin life n movin on  
**woojin** : its valid n i dont feel any anger towards them  
**woojin** : but i dont get it  
**woojin** : i dont get how easy evryones findin it to move on  
**woojin** : when i feel so trapped evry second of every day

 **jihoon** : i'm thankful

 **woojin** : for???

 **jihoon** : the fact someone feels the same  
**jihoon** : plus you're _talking_  to me

 **woojin** : u feel it too?

 **jihoon** : it's why i texted you in the first place like this  
**jihoon** : i know the others don't mean anything by it  
**jihoon** : but it feels so wrong seeing everyone live on so easily  
**jihoon** : a part of me just  
**jihoon** : doesn't know how to do that anymore

 **woojin** : its weird  
**woojin** : theres so much people around us  
**woojin** : but ive never felt so alone

 **jihoon** : i get you  
**jihoon** : i hate it

 **woojin** : dont we all

 **jihoon** : true

 **woojin** : hey  
**woojin** : does jinyoung kno how ur feelin

 **jihoon** : honestly  
**jihoon** : no.

 **woojin** : oh

 **jihoon** : before you lecture me  
**jihoon** : i can't tell him  
**jihoon** : he's trying so hard to move on n get better for daehwi's sake  
**jihoon** : i feel envious sometimes  
**jihoon** : but mostly guilty  
**jihoon** : since it doesn't feel like...  
**jihoon** : idk.

 **woojin** : like u dont deserve to move on?

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : which is fucking stressful

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : donghyun hyung n co keep tellin me to try n help myself  
**woojin** : just doesnt feel like i deserve too tho

 **jihoon** : mhm  
**jihoon** : what a shit situation we're in huh

 **woojin** : definitely lmao  
**woojin** : i just dnt get it  
**woojin** : evryones doin so well for themselves  
**woojin** : even seein ppl like jinyoung tryin to get help  
**woojin** : i dont get it  
**woojin** : how is it so easy

 **jihoon** : thing is  
**jihoon** : maybe it's bc i've been watching jinyoung  
**jihoon** : i know it's hard for him  
**jihoon** : i know opening up and tryin to move on is one of the hardest things he's ever done  
**jihoon** : i can't hold him to that

 **woojin** : ur right

 **jihoon** : i just wish  
**jihoon** : i knew how to do that  
**jihoon** : im proud of him  
**jihoon** : i'm proud of everyone  
**jihoon** : but it's hard

 **woojin** : true  
**woojin** : altho

 **jihoon** : although

 **woojin** : we both rly need help dnt we?

 **jihoon** : probably  
**jihoon** : most definitely  
**jihoon** : the school are pushing it for me

 **woojin** : u havent answered it yet?

 **jihoon** : no  
**jihoon** : i've never had any professional help before  
**jihoon** : my parents discourage it

 **woojin** : thats shit  
**woojin** : is that the only reason

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : you're going, right?

 **woojin** : i hav no choice  
**woojin** : tho i dont feel like i deserve it still  
**woojin** : i know that i cant change anythin now  
**woojin** : but me n him were bffs  
**woojin** : weve always been closer than anythin and th fact i didnt notice haunts me everyday

 **jihoon** : i understand  
**jihoon** : i walked in on him crying once.

 **woojin** : o

 **jihoon** : i still feel guilty about not questioning him about it  
**jihoon** : i shouldve.

 **woojin** : but u didnt  
**woojin** : no point in changin that is there

 **jihoon** : guess not  
**jihoon** : it's too late for that now

 **woojin** : yh

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : hey  
**jihoon** : we're idiots, you know?

 **woojin** : ur right!  
**woojin** : how so tho

 **jihoon** : i don't think you're to blame for any of this  
**jihoon** : i shouted at you for it though, didn't i  
**jihoon** : sorry about that.

 **woojin** : its alright  
**woojin** : u were right

 **jihoon** : not really  
**jihoon** : i was just pissed off at everything  
**jihoon** : i really don't think this is your fault though  
**jihoon** : you're clearly hurting a lot

 **woojin** : same goes fr u  
**woojin** : i dnt blame u for any of this  
**woojin** : same fr jinyoung n the others  
**woojin** : he didnt either  
**woojin** : were blamin ourselves for the same thing

 **jihoon** : feels silly, doesn't it

 **woojin** : it does  
**woojin** : he said we shouldnt b doin this yet here we are

 **jihoon** : him telling us not to blame ourselves doesn't really change anything though  
**jihoon** : still. feels silly

 **woojin** : jihoon

 **jihoon** : yeah?

 **woojin** : u kno  
**woojin** : the others worry bout u alot right

 **jihoon** : ..yeah  
**jihoon** : what about it

 **woojin** : im a hypocrite sayin this  
**woojin** : but u should rlly take the therapy shit on

 **jihoon** : why

 **woojin** : u need it  
**woojin** : we all do

 **jihoon** : even you?

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : ig so

 **jihoon** : oh, that's sudden  
**jihoon** : what's changed?

 **woojin** : im worried abt u  
**woojin** : always hav been tbh  
**woojin** : but im rlly worried now  
**woojin** : if were feelin similar n all  
**woojin** : i hate to think ur feelin as bad as me  
**woojin** : it worries me

 **jihoon** : the sudden moral high ground  
**jihoon** : wild.

 **woojin** : srry

 **jihoon** : don't apologize  
**jihoon** : sorry, that was mean  
**jihoon** : i understand what you're saying  
**jihoon** : it's difficult woojin

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : why wont u get help?  
**woojin** : for real

 **jihoon** : i don't deserve it  
**jihoon** : everyone else did their best

 **woojin** : as did u

 **jihoon** : as did you

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : but so did _u_  
**woojin** : i kno u care abt him loads  
**woojin** : so does he  
**woojin** : ofc u deserve it

 **jihoon** : woojin

 **woojin** : u speak like him u kno?  
**woojin** : worries me a lot  
**woojin** : i dnt wanna ever almost lose someone else again like this  
**woojin** : i get u jihoon  
**woojin** : i rlly do  
**woojin** : fuck, i dont want to get help either  
**woojin** : but i got no choice in th matter  
**woojin** : n as much as i dnt deserve any of the kindness or sympathy from u guys  
**woojin** : i gotta accept it  
**woojin** : i dnt want evryone to worry abt me like i worry abt u guys  
**woojin** : same w u tho  
**woojin** : u need help jihoon  
**woojin** : we all need help

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : sorry.

 **woojin** : for?

 **jihoon** : i don't know  
**jihoon** : a lot  
**jihoon** : sorry.

 **woojin** : ts ok  
**woojin** : dnt apologize  
**woojin** : wats goin on in the mind of park jihoon rn

 **jihoon** : thinking

 **woojin** : abt?

 **jihoon** : everything  
**jihoon** : daehwi and jinyoung  
**jihoon** : the friendship group  
**jihoon** : everyone in my life  
**jihoon** : i hate worryin people

 **woojin** : dnt we all  
**woojin** : ts life tho  
**woojin** : destined to worry ppl if they luv u

 **jihoon** : i suppose so  
**jihoon** : i do it too often

 **woojin** : yh

 **jihoon** : gee, thanks!

 **woojin** : im jokin

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : i should do it

 **woojin** : do what  
**woojin** : jihoon

 **jihoon** : get help *  
**jihoon** : accept the school's offer  
**jihoon** : jinyoung's asleep beside me right now  
**jihoon** : it's the first time hes looked peaceful w me

 **woojin** : how so

 **jihoon** : he stresses a lot  
**jihoon** : i put him through it  
**jihoon** : i hate that

 **woojin** :

 **jihoon** : i hate this too  
**jihoon** : we worry each other, you and me

 **woojin** : always hav

 **jihoon** : always will  
**jihoon** : though you dont deserve to always worry about me  
**jihoon** : same with the others  
**jihoon** : i dont want daehwi to come back to that

 **woojin** : ...so?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : i'm gonna phone the school  
**jihoon** : and accept.

 **woojin** : hey  
**woojin** : im proud of u, jihoon

 **jihoon** : i'm proud of me to, i suppose  
**jihoon** : thank you

 **woojin** : no need to thx me

 **jihoon** : there is _much_  need to thank u  
**jihoon** : youve opened my eyes a bit anyway  
**jihoon** : we may not "deserve" to get help persay  
**jihoon** : but we should  
**jihoon** : both of us, yeah?

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : its what hed probably want  
**woojin** : ts what the others want too

 **jihoon** : mhm  
**jihoon** : i'll message you later  
**jihoon** : you ever feel like this, send me a text

 **woojin** : i should b sayin that to u

 **jihoon** : lmao  
**jihoon** : seriously tho  
**jihoon** : we gotta do this, woojin  
**jihoon** : this guilt isnt gonna go away for a while  
**jihoon** : but this could help

 **woojin** : yh

 **jihoon** : gtg  
**jihoon** : take care of yourself, woojin

 **woojin** : take care

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 11:46am.

 **daniel** : folks  
**daniel** : mind if i _cry_

 **minhyun** : Why?

 **daniel** : im in eng lang rn

 **jinyoung** : oh hey, you went in?

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : me n guanlin did  
**daniel** : were both mentally stable enough to go in so we did

 **guanlin** : infinite regret

 **jisung** : What's wrong?

 **jinyoung** : why the regret?

 **guanlin** : test  
**guanlin** : goodbye

 **minhyun** : Is he regressing?

 **daniel** : eng is bs i cant blame him  
**daniel** : tldr - weve got a test tmrw n im stressing  
**daniel** : guanlin looks like he is too

 **jisung** : Oh babe 

 **minhyun** : Do you know what the test is on?

 **jaehwan** : english?

 **minhyun** : Had it not been for the laws of this land, I would've slaughtered you.

 **jaehwan** : :(

 **daniel** : nah hes right its english  
**daniel** : its a test on that  
**daniel** : but our prof says it gonna be hard

 **jisung** : You've been doing well so far though

 **daniel** : that could crumble in _secs_  babe

 **jinyoung** : tests are naturally stressful  
**jinyoung** : you'll both be okay though

 **guanlin** : doubtful  
**guanlin** : our professor has been trying to console the class for the past few minutes  
**guanlin** : it is not working  
**guanlin** : we know we are screwed  
**guanlin** : he knows we are screwed  
**guanlin** : the test is our death sentence  
**guanlin** : good night

 **jinyoung** : guanlin?

 **minhyun** : Oh my god.  
**minhyun** : Is he ok?

 **daniel** : ooo  
**daniel** : nah hes fine  
**daniel** : haknyeon is consolin him

 **jaehwan** : yall strugglin _this_  bad?

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : its a hard life  
**daniel** : this test counts fr our grade too so :-)

 **jisung** : It's tomorrow though, right?

 **daniel** : yh

 **jisung** : Spend the rest of today revising then

 **jinyoung** : ^^  
**jinyoung** : don't just give up now

 **jaehwan** : yall r gon be fine  
**jaehwan** : u n guanlin know wat ur doin  
**jaehwan** : dont stress lads

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : im gon put my phone away now  
**daniel** : ttyl gang  
**daniel** : thx

 **jinyoung** : bye

 **jisung** : Ttyl :-)  
**jisung** : Also, hopefully Guanlin is actually alright.

 **guanlin** : i'm surviving  
**guanlin** : bye bye

 **jaehwan** : oof  
**jaehwan** : byeya

 **minhyun** : Bye.  
**minhyun** : Good luck to both of you.

**

jihoon @jjeojang  
good afternoon

jihoon @jjeojang  
i'm doing a little better at the moment. goes to show, the friends you make really do shape your life

jihoon @jjeojang  
everyone from my old school...idk you anymore

mark Wii @official_marklee  
 oomf...all i did was say Hey @jjeojang

y e r i UwU @kingyerim  
1v1 me jeojang boy ill fuckin take u right here right NAU @jjeojang

**

happy kenta happy world @rkm0855  
daily positive tweet!! i love you ALL

happy kenta happy world @rkm0855  
none will escape my love! <3

**

Jonginto the DMs like @kimkai  
just had the best sleep of my lifeee!!! ha s*ngwoon dont interact

that cloud @kingofgoyang  
DELETE THIS @kimkai

Jonginto the DMs like @kimkai  
ily!  @kingofgoyang

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 2:17pm.

 **seongwoo** : hey minhyun!  
**seongwoo** : u free today?

 **minhyun** : I'll probably be free later.  
**minhyun** : What's up? Do you need help with something?

 **seongwoo** : noo  
**seongwoo** : can we meet up later

 **minhyun** : Sure.  
**minhyun** : Is it for a date or something?

 **seongwoo** : u could say that  
**seongwoo** : youll see 

 **minhyun** : That's really ominous.

 **seongwoo** : it is  
**seongwoo** : dnt worry tho  
**seongwoo** : im not plannin anythin bad

 **minhyun** : I'll hold you to that then.  
**minhyun** : What time do you want to meet?

 **seongwoo** : 5:45-ish

 **minhyun** : ...oddly specific, OP.

 **seongwoo** : as it is  
**seongwoo** : is that ok

 **minhyun** : Yeah, that's fine.  
**minhyun** : I'll meet you in your room around then.  
**minhyun** : Are you going to tell me what we're doing?

 **seongwoo** : u will see :3

 **minhyun** : :3 ?

 **seongwoo** : :3c yesh

 **minhyun** : Changed my mind. Not coming.

 **seongwoo** : minhyun :((

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Fine.  
**minhyun** : I'm really intrigued.  
**minhyun** : Just don't do... _that_  please.

 **seongwoo** : affirnyative :3

 **minhyun** :   
**minhyun** : See you later.

 **seongwoo** : cya 

**

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
[link] new track; on that sunrise (3:03)

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
didnt plan on releasin another track that quick but i wrote a rap i wanted to get out there

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
its a lot lighter than the last one. hope u give it a listen.

**

yoo seonho to: lai guanlin. - 4:35pm.

 **seonho** : hey!  
**seonho** : how are u

 **guanlin** : hi!   
**guanlin** : i'm doing well  
**guanlin** : i haven't seen soyeon noona in person in ages so it's nice seeing her again  
**guanlin** : miyeon noona is here too but she's busying herself with YouTube right now

 **seonho** : damn  
**seonho** : it's nice ur having fun tho  
**seonho** : tell them i said hey

 **guanlin** : soyeon noona says hi back  
**guanlin** : miyeon noona made some kinda humming sound but i think that means hi

 **seonho** : mayhaps

 **guanlin** : possibly  
**guanlin** : i don't know  
**guanlin** : my own friends confuse me  
**guanlin** : they're lovely though

 **seonho** : are all ur other friendship groups full of girls  
**seonho** : out of curiosity i nvr realised

 **guanlin** :  
**guanlin** : i think so  
**guanlin** : i kept moving back and forth between junior high in korea and school in taiwan before so i didn't make many stable friends  
**guanlin** : all the people that did stay around me happened to be older girls  
**guanlin** : most of them took me under their wing and "adopted" me  
**guanlin** : it's nice

 **seonho** : it is

 **guanlin** : sorry, i rambled on a bit there  
**guanlin** : is everything ok?

 **seonho** : yeah  
**seonho** : i mean YEAH its all good here  
**seonho** : i just wanted to ask when were u thinkin of getting back

 **guanlin** : hm  
**guanlin** : probably much later  
**guanlin** : 9-ish?  
**guanlin** : we're waiting for our other friends to get out of lectures and then we're going out together  
**guanlin** : so i will probably be out for a while

 **seonho** : ah aight  
**seonho** : i probably wont be awake when u get bck then  
**seonho** : have fun dude 

 **guanlin** : you won't?

 **seonho** : nah  
**seonho** : im gonna call it an early night today

 **guanlin** : oh  
**guanlin** : why?

 **seonho** : ive just been a bit stressed recently  
**seonho** : ig i need to sleep on it till i decide what to do abt it

 **guanlin** : really? oh  
**guanlin** : rest easy then seonho  
**guanlin** : i hope what you're stressed passes soon enough  
**guanlin** : if you need anything, phone me!

 **seonho** : will do 

 **guanlin** : i'll remember to come in quietly then to not disturb you  
**guanlin** : bye bye for now seonho 

 **seonho** : bye guanlin  
**seonho** : have fun!

 **guanlin** : i will try to!

**

"i _still_  don't know where you're taking me, seongwoo."

a knowing chuckle, "just wait. we're almost there now."

minhyun sighed, absentmindedly looking around. they'd been walking for a good half an hour now and seongwoo was _still_  refusing to tell him where they were going. he'd long stopped recognising their surroundings and was now officially relying on seongwoo to guide them. relying on others, especially in a situation like this, wasn't something he was used to but his boyfriend seemed so determined and confident in his stride...minhyun had no choice but to trust him.

the streets they were walking down were completely unfamiliar to minhyun. there were the occasional houses and shuttered down shops littered with colourful graffiti, but nothing that he could really see them going to. the entire street seemed somewhat abandoned and shady. still, there was something in their surroundings that minhyun felt comforted by. it felt dodgy but, in a way, somewhat homely.

"we're here!" seongwoo brought him out of his musings, smiling sheepishly. minhyun blinked, taking in where they were; his boyfriend had stopped in front of an abandoned building, the place seeming to have once been a shop of some sorts. he paused, not exactly knowing what to say in response or to think about the building.

why had seongwoo brought him here?

seeing his hesitation, seongwoo sighed, "sorry, i should probably just _show_  you why i brought you here. come on!"

seongwoo led minhyun to the side of the building, guiding him up the small staircase to the roof. whilst the roof was practically empty, there were two out of place cushions that immediately caught minhyun's eye; his boyfriend had probably set this up in advance, huh.

the couple sat down on the cushions, staring up into the sky. it was only then did minhyun realise exactly why seongwoo had brought them to an abandoned roof of all places for their date.

_"and **that**  is why i refuse to ever go back to school." minki folded his arms, eyes refusing to meet his friends' concerned gazes._

_a 15 year old jonghyun nodded sympathetically, legs dangling off of what they'd branded 'their' roof, "most of our classmates are...not the nicest." even back then, he'd always spoke in such a way that he wouldn't offend anyone, "you still have us though. you'll always have us."_

_"everyone else speaks bullshit, basically. we don't." minhyun added, gaining a snort from baekho and minki._

**_beep! beep! beep!_ **

_"oh hey, i think it's time!" aron gleamed, joining his four friends on the edge of the roof, squeezing in-between baekho and minhyun._

_"you really set a timer..." minki muttered under his breath, joking judgement laced in his voice. the five fifteen year olds all sat in a row on the edge of the abandoned roof, voices lowered._

_this was it. this was why they were here._

_the blue skies being painted a stunning auburn colour by a bright brush was enough to bring the five boys to silence and awe. there was something about the consistent change and the beautiful view from this broken down building that grounded them and settled their emotions, even if it didn't last too long. this was just their ritual and, personally, minhyun couldn't imagine living without it._

_every time one of them was having an issue, regardless of how big or small it was ("no issue is too small, after all!" jonghyun always says), they would travel to this exact building and talk it out until the sun set. for the fifteen year olds, it was the only consistency they all had (other than their friendship of course, though even then that was occasionally flimsy) and it had become something they'd always cherished._

_"it's beautiful today." without much thought, minhyun spoke. for that brief amount of time, the serenity and peace the view granted them let him forget about his troubles: all of the fake people who came in and out of his life, the stress of figuring people out, the school pressures, the intimidating and often jealous glares from his peers, his teachers, his neighbours, people he didn't recognize, people he didn't want to recognize, people he wished he could forget_

_in that moment, they were nothing._

_he was calm. they all were._

"i..." minhyun locked eyes with his boyfriend, "why?"

seongwoo was clearly taken aback by this, already starting to regret planning this, "you said you wanted to see the sunset like this again...i wanted to make that come true."

he'd remembered.

they'd had that conversation a while ago (so long that minhyun only faintly remembered it) and yet seongwoo had remembered it. he'd taken every word in and gone above and beyond to make minhyun's musings come true.

"sorry, is it too much?" seongwoo asked, seeing the other boy begin to frown, "we can go back if you want, i didn't mean-"

"this..." a pause to gather his thoughts, "this is the nicest thing anyone has _ever_  done for me."

once again, minhyun felt like that awkward, angsty teenage boy, screaming out his feelings on a more than likely unstable structure, alongside the four people he trusted with his life. he was that lanky, mysterious youth who wanted to make something of himself and do well, ignoring the judgemental eyes of the people around him who, really, only ever got a glimpse of the person that hwang minhyun once was. he was that fiery teenager, angry at the world and even more angry at his father for _everything_ , wanting to be known as minhyun, the boy with a strong future ahead of him, not hwang sanghoon's cryptic and possibly homosexual son.

he left that boy in the past.

the reality of the situation was that he was here, minutes away from sunset, looking at life from a new perspective. he was here with one of the first people outside of his childhood friends who valued _him_ , not the fame and wealth of his father or family name. he was here with someone who cared about him enough to remember such a mundane and meaningless memory (to an outsider, that it) and go the full mile just to bring a smile to minhyun's face.

this was the current minhyun, no longer carrying those past burdens with him everywhere he went. the usual childish desire to shout and scream his heart out weren't there this time around. taking a look at seongwoo's expression, somewhat more hopeful now, under the mandarin coloured sky, the only thing that filled his mind was warmth. it was a warmth he couldn't quite identify and, really, he didn't _want_  to voice outloud for now just incase it ruined anything. cherishing seongwoo and this moment was his top priority.

"dya wanna sit down?" getting a stunned nod in response, seongwoo let his boyfriend to the cushions. the sunset hadn't yet begun but the view was alluring enough. it briefly crossed his mind that this was exactly why seongwoo was so adamant they arrive here on time.

minhyun sighed to himself, mumbling a small "thank you." he didn't look up at the other boy when he said it but he knew seongwoo had heard. the hold on his hand tightened briefly and the warmth around him increased tenfold; it brought a comforting smile to his face.

the couple sat on the cushions, hands intertwined and gaze to the skies. minhyun dangled his legs off of the edge of the roof, childlike memories flowing back to him.

"oh, here it comes!" giddily, seongwoo gleamed, giving minhyun's hand a squeeze. he was right; the sun was dawning above them, the view from this rooftop emphasising its shine and beauty. he made a mental note to thank seongwoo on finding such a place for them to watch the sun set.

it was a glorious sight, yes, but it really put things into perspective for minhyun. never again did he think he'd ever have the chance to witness the sunset in the same way he once had, especially not in at this age. despite the odds though, here he was. the feelings were mostly the same, although the company was not.

he was sharing such an amazing sight with his boyfriend this time around.

that should've bothered him.

it did not.

the sunset was as beautiful as he remembered. all of their shared worries and thoughts dissipated in mere moments, much like they'd always done.

consistency was something he'd always valued but in this moment, ong seongwoo's arms wrapped comfortably around his torso, he realised it wasn't the reason he loved the sunsets.

watching it with the people he loved, the person he adored more than anything...that was all he needed. that was all he _ever_  needed.

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

ong seongwoo - 6:35pm.  
↳ [photo] beautiful sky, evn more beautiful boyfriend

hwang minhyun - 6:48pm.  
↳ [photo] Little talks.

ong seongwoo - 7:12pm.  
↳ oof,,the food i brought for minhyun isnt completely ruined fck yeah

hwang minhyun - 7:14pm.  
↳ I'm too lucky. I'm way too lucky.

ong seongwoo - 7:15pm.  
↳ im even luckier 

hwang minhyun - 7:15pm.  
↳ STOP IT.

ong seongwoo - 7:18pm.  
↳ [video] 

hwang minhyun - 7:20pm.  
↳ [photo] I couldn't get a video of the sunset earlier because we were too preoccupied watching it. I hope this view is good enough though.

ong seongwoo - 7:31pm.  
↳ ily.

hwang minhyun - 7:33pm.  
↳ [photo] I love you.

**

guanlin's back alright @guanlinxD  
out on the town. i am so grown up now

yuqi vs xuxi @yuqiiix  
you re drinking straw ber ry milk @guanlinxD

guanlin's back alright @guanlinxD  
seungyeon noona wouldn't let me have anything alcoholic. @yuqiiix

seungyeon owo @seungbabe  
i won't apologize for not letting my son underage drink @guanlinxD @yuqiiix

yuqi vs xuxi @yuqiiix  
s oyeon noona wou ld @seungbabe @guanlinxD

seungyeon owo @seungbabe  
how dare you slander your mother like that? no she wouldn't! @yuqiiix @guanlinxD

soyeon uwu @officialsoyeon  
no more vbucks for u @guanlinxD @yuqiiix

guanlin's back alright @guanlinxD  
i hate this fr*cking family.

yuqi vs xuxi @yuqiiix  
it s still kin da funny t hat guanlin's the on ly boy wi th us. o ur son

eunbin is NOT that tall @eunbinmon  
[photo] theres just a VERY large group of us @ this club and we kinda look like a cult.

shuhua 「００」 @shupaps  
[video] clubbing 

shuhua 「００」 @shupaps  
it's a 16+ club mom please dont stop my xbox live subscription

elkie ❁ tingyan @elkiebee  
there is. WAY too many of us

elkie ❁ tingyan @elkiebee  
also. this music honestly sucks. 

guanlin's back alright @guanlinxD  
we could always request something new? @elkiebee

always seungyeons fave kid @berryujin  
on it. @guanlinxD @elkiebee

❦ s.s. @sujinseo  
wait NO!! @berryujin @guanlinxD @elkiebee

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

seo soojin - 8:02pm.  
↳ why?

chong tingyan - 8:03pm.  
↳ friendship ended with choi yujin, minnie will now be my best friend.

jeon soyeon - 8:03pm.  
↳ [video] am i high or is the DJ playin btr

lai guanlin - 8:05pm.  
↳ sometimes i forget that snoop dogg featured on a BTR song

choi yujin - 8:06pm.  
↳ hate on me all u want but that aint gonna stop Boyfriend™ slappin now is it

chang seungyeon - 8:11pm.  
↳ DJ now playing yanghwa bridge, the taste!

choi yujin - 8:21pm.  
↳ [photo] flops! stan big time rush

lai guanlin - 8:55pm.  
↳ [photo] i brought pepsi so all is good now. i refuse to get up again

choi miyeon - 9:09pm.  
↳ no. not having that.

choi miyeon - 9:12pm.  
↳ [video] i convinced our linnie to get up and dance with me so all is TRULY good now.

choi yujin - 9:20pm.  
↳ [video] everyones here! (apart from like wooseok oppa n the gang but :3c )

oh seunghee - 9:35pm.  
↳ Everyone's getting along well     just like old times, hey

song yuqi - 9:44pm.  
↳ [photo] to day has be en fun

song yuqi - 9:46pm.  
↳ i will n ow pro ceed to sl eep on the b ar table

seo soojin - 9:47pm.  
↳ hello! can one of you please stop yuqi from falling asleep

lai guanlin - 9:59pm.  
↳ [video] this is the most fun i've had in ages, i'm happy i got to see everyone again 

lai guanlin - 10:05pm.  
↳ [photo] it's dark so most of us are heading back now

jeon soyeon - 10:10pm.  
↳ [video] ily kids 

chang seungyeon - 10:12pm.  
↳ [video] we all need to meet up more  

lai guanlin - 10:22pm.  
↳ [photo] thank you for always taking care of me 

**

zhou jieqiong to: bae jinyoung. - 11:42pm.

 **jieqiong** : hey jinyoung!  
**jieqiong** : you haven't been blessin my tl recently  
**jieqiong** : whats up?

 **jinyoung** : oh, hi noona  
**jinyoung** : it's nothing much, i've been feeling more talkative and happy since our conversation  
**jinyoung** : i've been doing a bit of thinking though recently

 **jieqiong** : about?  
**jieqiong** : share w auntie kyulkyung

 **jinyoung** : just stuff  
**jinyoung** : falling into the rabbit hole a bit again

 **jieqiong** : wanna come out?

 **jinyoung** : where?

 **jieqiong** : 24/7 wafflehouse  
**jieqiong** : i have connections

 **jinyoung** : i mean  
**jinyoung** : i can't deny that, sure

 **jieqiong** : i'll meet ya outside campus  
**jieqiong** : cya

 **jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : see you

**

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
i didn't know 24/7 wafflehouses existed until now...

jie ♡ @taizhou_queen  
现在你知道了 , now you do  @urfavebae

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

bae jinyoung - 12:05am.  
↳ i forgot how good waffles were

bae jinyoung - 12:06am.  
↳ actually, maybe it's not that. i think i forgot how good having someone to talk to freely was

bae jinyoung - 12:11am.  
↳ [photo] waffle time 

zhou jieqiong - 12:34am.  
↳ [video] waffles with my new son 

zhou jieqiong - 12:47am.  
↳ [photo] on my second waffle. i can't and won't be stopped.

bae jinyoung - 12:51am.  
↳ ...noona eats really fast

bae jinyoung - 12:52am.  
↳ [video] like REALLY fast

zhou jieqiong - 1:02am.  
↳ [photo] late night talks over waffles 

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 1:36am.

 **sungwoon** : hey shisters

 **woojin** : invalid

 **sungwoon** : shister sadness

 **daniel** : a tru TT moment  
**daniel** : so  
**daniel** : why yall still up then?

 **sungwoon** : i dont sleep  
**sungwoon** : i dont _want_  to sleep  
**sungwoon** : hav u evr seen me asleep?  
**sungwoon** : thats _WEIRD_

 **jaehwan** : oomf

 **daniel** : cursed answer oomf  
**daniel** : getcha fckin well deswrved sleep please  
**daniel** : how bout u woojin

 **woojin** : im not sleepy  
**woojin** : nothin much else

 **daniel** : lit  
**daniel** : u still sleepin well tho?

 **woojin** : ig so

 **sungwoon** : sweet

 **daniel** : sweet x2  
**daniel** : jaehwan?

 **jaehwan** : im too buzzed

 **daniel** : valid  
**daniel** : yall wanna talk then?

 **woojin** : what abt

 **daniel** : our thoughts

 **jaehwan** : manly bonding

 **daniel** : th bonds of friendship have never _been_  more STRONG

 **woojin** : aight

 **sungwoon** : ykno  
**sungwoon** : i shouldnt b here today

 **woojin** : wait wat

 **jaehwan** : YO why 

 **sungwoon** : as a kid  
**sungwoon** : i was like  
**sungwoon** : the white kid that likd horses  
**sungwoon** : only reason im still livin is cos i did taekwondo  
**sungwoon** : ppl didnt fuck w me

 **woojin** : didnt imagine they would hyung

 **sungwoon** : nah  
**sungwoon** : i started doin sport too  
**sungwoon** : still a fckin footie pro

 **jaehwan** : oomf,  
**jaehwan** : dont say that

 **sungwoon** : u may b cute but i can n _will_  best u at soccer sis

 **jaehwan** : 

 **daniel** : this feels like a ur hidden route  
**daniel** : were learnin more abt you

 **woojin** : ha sungwoon LORE

 **sungwoon** : im an open book ngl  
**sungwoon** : wat abt the rest of yall  
**sungwoon** : wat r u hidden lore secrets

 **daniel** : u know what?  
**daniel** : been wantin to get this off my fhest fr a while

 **jaehwan** : wat is it dude

 **sungwoon** : go off  
**sungwoon** : all opinions n facts r accepted here :-)

 **daniel** : i knew n _still_  kno the lyrkcs to the ketchup song

 **sungwoon** : w  
**sungwoon** : u wat now

 **woojin** : no  
**woojin** : let him finish

 **daniel** : we learnt it bck in junior high  
**daniel** : but ive nvr forgotten it

 **sungwoon** : i LUVED th ketchup song back in th day  
**sungwoon** : that n numa numa were my fckin JAM

 **woojin** : still kinda are

 **sungwoon** : thats th SPIRIT big woojin

 **daniel** : honestly  
**daniel** : smetimes i just wanna...

 **jaehwan** : its ok dude  
**jaehwan** : _let it out_

 **daniel** : u kno what?  
**daniel** : i _will_

 **woojin** : hes abt to do it  
**woojin** : idk what  
**woojin** : but hes abt to do it

 **daniel** : FRIDAY NIGHT ITS PARTY TIME  
**daniel** : FEELIN READY, LOOKIN FINE  
**daniel** : VIENE DIEGO RUMBEANDO  
**daniel** : WITH THE MAGIC IN HIS EYES  
**daniel** : CHECKIN EVERY GIRL IN SIGHT  
**daniel** : GROOVIN LIKE HE DOES THE MAMBO

 **woojin** : did not expect that

 **jaehwan** : neither did i  
**jaehwan** : but hes so fckin valid  
**jaehwan** : continue

 **daniel** : i cannot b stopped  
**daniel** : i cant b dismissed

 **woojin** : hyung chill

 **jaehwan** : he has no chill  
**jaehwan** : he cant b dismissed  
**jaehwan** : this hyung is fckin pissed

 **daniel** : AND HE'S THE MAN ALLI EN LA DISCO  
**daniel** : PLAYIN SEXY, FEELIN HOTTER  
**daniel** : HES THE KING BAILANDO EL RITMO RAGATANGA  
**daniel** : AND THE DJ THAT HE KNOWS WELL  
**daniel** : ON THE SPOT ALWAYS AROUND TWELVE  
**daniel** : PLAYS THE MIX THAT DIEGO MEZCLA CON LA SALSA

 **jaehwan** : POP OFF DUDE

 **daniel** : Y LA BAILA AND HE DANCES _Y LA CANTA_

 **sungwoon** : ASEREJÉ JA DEJE TEJEBE TUDE JEBERE

 **daniel** : SEBIUNOUBA MAJABI AN DE BUGUI

 **woojin** : an de buididipí 

 **sungwoon** : ASEREJÉ JA DEJE TEJEBE TUDE JEBERE

 **jisung** : KIDS + Daniel my love please go to SLEEP

 **daniel** : b b b busted

 **woojin** : candance and vanessa found dead in a ditxh

 **jisung** : IT'S 2AM.  
**jisung** : You should all be asleep?!

 **jaehwan** : jinyoungs lit out gettin food atm  
**jaehwan** : i aint hear u shoutin @ him but,,,ok sis

 **jisung** : For God's sake...  
**jisung** : @jinyoung BAE JINYOUNG GO HOME

 **jinyoung** : :/

 **jisung** : NOW.

 **jinyoung** : : /  
**jinyoung** : fine

 **sungwoon** : u rly threw him under th bus like dat

 **jaehwan** : fun police aint spare anyone  
**jaehwan** : not evn bae jinyoung

 **jisung** : What did I just say?

 **jaehwan** : head? on pillo  
**jaehwan** : ily hyungie hyungie good nighty

 **daniel** : gdnight then

 **sungwoon** : wuss

 **daniel** : a luvstruck one at that 

 **sungwoon** : yucky! goodnight

**

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
hey. ik its late but i wanted to share sm home truths w u guys

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
first of all, srry. ik ive been really gloomy in light of recent shit n overall not a nice person to b around

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
ive been tryin to interact w my friends like i used to cos ik ive been stressin evrhone out tho idk if its noticeable. its a bit tirin

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
nobodys said anythin mean to me abt it or made any comments on my personality so...thanks for that. rlly. thank u.

aster [✓] @lingstar  
take your time! we'll always support you :) @parkchamsae

x flexin @stxdentathlete  
Youre doin well dude. Keep it up, yeah? @parkchamsae

sihoon @brochacho  
 love you jinnie @parkchamsae

guanlin's back alright @guanlinxD  
hyung, we love you! you'll always be our precious precious friend @parkchamsae

jangsuk choi @boichoi01  
been following u since 2017, luv u and ur work. u can get through this @parkchamsae

Youngmin  @alpacamin  
aalways proud of you, but don't rush urself woojin @parkchamsae

Youngmin  @alpacamin  
wwere always here if you need anything @parkchamsae

hey demons. its ur boi @baekhyunee  
completely see why chanyeols so proud of u kid, stay safe @parkchamsae

sunny Sunhee  @lilbigbangstan  
take ur time oppa!  @parkchamsae

Your Jisung! @yoonfairy  
You're very loved Woojin by all of us.  @parkchamsae

jihoon @jjeojang  
 @parkchamsae

that cloud @kingofgoyang  
perhaps ily n were so proud of u for speakin out @parkchamsae

hwan bun @jaehwan0527  
WOOJIN dude u aint stressin us out , tho its nice to hear from u again @parkchamsae 

Minhyun @optimushwang  
We all care about you a lot. Take your time, Woojin. We'll all be there for you whenever you need it. @parkchamsae

nina #SUN @meltynightmares  
♡ much love to you, oppa! @parkchamsae ♡

hwang hyunjin @hyunjinhw  
love you. text me if you need to @parkchamsae

omo nayeonah @realestmaknae  
were all here fr u, ok? @parkchamsae tysm for speakin up

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 8:09am.

 **jisung** : Good morning everyone!  
**jisung** : I hope you're all well  
**jisung** : I kind of wanted to discuss something with you all.

 **guanlin** : good morning!  
**guanlin** : what is it?

 **seongwoo** : mornin guys

 **jisung** : Woojin tweeted out last night and I just wanted to bring it to everyone's attention.  
**jisung** : I think most of us have already commented on it but still

 **guanlin** : i saw it!  
**guanlin** : i still feel very very proud

 **minhyun** : Same here. 

 **woojin** : huh

 **jisung** : Good morning Woojin  
**jisung** : Sorry for putting you on blast here, I just feel really proud of you for speaking your mind

 **woojin** : oh  
**woojin** : that

 **jinyoung** : i just saw  
**jinyoung** : it must've been hard  
**jinyoung** : you aren't in the least difficult to be around hyung eh

 **seongwoo** : YH i was gon say  
**seongwoo** : ur a lil treasure  
**seongwoo** : so wat if u arent th happiest rn

 **minhyun** : You're trying you're best and that's honestly extremely respectable.  
**minhyun** : The same goes for the rest of you.

 **guanlin** : it's been a lot easier to live with everyone feeling the same  
**guanlin** : there's a lot of understanding

 **seongwoo** : ^^

 **jisung** : It's definitely been easier, personally.  
**jisung** : Most of us refused to show the full extent of our feelings to the chat  
**jisung** : Don't do that, by the way

 **seongwoo** : its kinda easier tho  
**seongwoo** : copin w humour n tryin to get on w our lives  
**seongwoo** : the situation is still shit but weve done all we can ykno?  
**seongwoo** : plus i dnt think daehwi would want us to keep mopin around till he gets bck

 **woojin** : he wouldnt  
**woojin** : probably out of guilt tho

 **jinyoung** : we won't let him give into that guilt when he returns though

 **guanlin** : absolute refusal

 **jisung** : True :-)  
**jisung** : Honestly, a part of me still worries about how things may change when he returns  
**jisung** : But for now, we can only focus on the positives.

 **jinyoung** : do you still struggle?  
**jinyoung** : i just want to ask

 **jisung** : Of course.

 **seongwoo** : yh  
**seongwoo** : but weve got each other  
**seongwoo** : we arnt just distractin each other anymore  
**seongwoo** : were actually tryin to uplift each other n cope  
**seongwoo** : so i dont struggle as much as i used to

 **minhyun** : Same here.

 **guanlin** : we really should stick together though

 **jinyoung** : definitely  
**jinyoung** : i'm happy to have you all

 **woojin** : same  
**woojin** : idk how id get through if i didnt have u guys

 **jisung** : Aw  
**jisung** : You're all so lovely :-D

 **seongwoo** : we gotta work tgther team  
**seongwoo** : fr ourselves n daehwi  
**seongwoo** : im rly proud of u woojin fr tweetin out like that  
**seongwoo** : jihoon too since ik he tweeted too bfore  
**seongwoo** : im proud of u all

 **jisung** : We've come really far, haven't we?

 **minhyun** : We have.  
**minhyun** : Over these past few months, we've come really far.

 **guanlin** : it's nice to think about it

 **jinyoung** : it is

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 9:15am.

 **jinyoung** : hey cutie   
**jinyoung** : i didn't get to text you last night. sorry about that.  
**jinyoung** : a lot happened yesterday though and things really do seem to be looking up!  
**jinyoung** : woojin hyung started texting the chat again and he posted some things on twitter too. i know he's been struggling more than anyone but he's really trying. we're all really proud of him too  
**jinyoung** : jihoon's also trying his hardest to get better and open up. he accepted therapy this morning and we both phoned up school together   
**jinyoung** : sorry, this is probably all over the place, huh. i'm a bit frantic this morning and my mind is all over the place. i hope your morning is going well though and that you're much more calm  
**jinyoung** : i'm also really sleepy since i was out with jieqiong noona last night. she's really lovely, you know? she let me ramble on about how much i love you and jihoon for hours.   
**jinyoung** : oh, right! she told me that most of your friends also took on therapy. somi is getting help and they're trying to get her out a lot more; i think it's really helping her. i've never met them but she mentioned hyunjin, myunghoon and chaeyeon too  
**jinyoung** : it's nice to see everyone doing their best. when you get back, we're all gonna welcome you with open arms cutie  
**jinyoung** : i miss you. we all do. i hope you're okay daehwi  
**jinyoung** : see you soon  

**

guanlin's back alright @guanlinxD  
how do people who never look at memes react to memes

shuhua 「００」 @shupaps  
like a first time reaction??? @guanlinxD

guanlin's back alright @guanlinxD  
yeah! like that. @shupaps

eunbin is NOT that tall @eunbinmon  
test @guanlinxD @shupaps

guanlin's back alright @guanlinxD  
will it and it will be done. @eunbinmon @shupaps

**

Men's hearts? destroyed @sooyaaa__  
Hey...@glorypath is your man ok?

call 001 for ren @glorypath  
wym @sooyaaa__

Men's hearts? destroyed @sooyaaa__  
He's been like, laughing to himself for the whole lecture and nobody knows why @glorypath

**

aekho @realbaekho  
Heh

aekho @realbaekho  
"She's meditating guys" "She's dead"

aekho @realbaekho  
Oh that's quality. That's absolute quality

**

guanlin's back alright @guanlinxD  
it's everything i expected and more 


	44. bittersweet nightshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breathe in. breathe out.
> 
> "i like you."
> 
> ✿ bittersweet nightshade → truth, honesty  
> ↳ i like yous are shared and i love yous are finally admitted, in the midst of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi again sisters! 
> 
> i apologise this took much longer to post. chapter 45 was long to write so it prolonged this one a lot.
> 
> tw;  
> anxiety/panic induced thoughts in the guanlin and seonho written part - it isn't too big/evident but just in case.

imagine genuinely thinking signing up for 8am classes would be a good idea.

imagine thinking that waking up at 7am multiple times per week would be an enriching and strengthening experience.

hwang minhyun did not have to imagine. this was the life he signed himself up to all those months ago. his more rational friends had tried to talk him out of it but here he was, walking across campus at 7 something, still rather drowsy. most of the other students walking around seemed the exact same as him, like living zombies, so st least he wasn't alone.

unconsciously scrolling his twitter notifications, he sighed to himself. he could turn back now, get some more shut eye and proper rest. his maths professor was rather fond of him and he'd shown up to every one of his lectures (save from one, of course); he would surely be fine if he missed _one_  lecture. there was essentially nothing stopping him.

"minhyun!" in seconds, he was engulfed in warmth, two arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind.

"you're _way_  too awake this morning." minhyun chuckled, sleepy smile spreading across his face, "how do you do it, seongwoo?"

unwrapping his arms from minhyun's shoulders, seongwoo began walking beside his boyfriend, "i'm _always_  full of energy when it comes to maths. nothing wakes me up more than geometry."

he'd said it with such seriousness that minhyun couldn't help but laugh, "god, i wish that were me."

walking side by side, the both of them continued to talk. minhyun abandoned the thoughts of ditching (they were just fleeting thoughts anyway) and instead preoccupied himself with everything ong seongwoo.

a lot of the time, that's what his mind was constantly on.

not that he was complaining, anyway.

(not that he was _ever_  going to tell seongwoo that.)

minhyun stuffed his phone into his pocket, nodding along to seongwoo's words and discussing their upcoming maths lecture. whilst seongwoo was ~~somehow~~  already fully energised and upbeat, he completely agreed that their decision to pick early lectures. what a perfect couple they were.

truthfully, he still felt exhausted and ready to drop dead at any given second but seongwoo's presence definitely made him feel lighter. ever since that day on the roof, his feelings towards his boyfriend had changed somewhat. it felt cliché to think about, but he really did just want to be in seongwoo's presence for as long as he could, bask in the sunshine that is ong seongwoo's smile. whenever he thought about the other, that warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach took over, along with the reddening of his cheeks. it was no wonder why his friends poked fun at his whipped™ lifestyle more often nowadays.

he couldn't argue with that though.

he really _was_  whipped for ong seongwoo.

when seongwoo wordlessly slipped his hand into minhyun's without missing a beat, he felt his cheeks warm up. neither of them said anything about it. neither of them had to. something about it just felt right.

it reminded minhyun of when seongwoo had grabbed his hand, sprinting back to the music rooms together. the quickening of his heartbeat was similar in both situations, but the feeling was different.

a good different, that is.

a _very_  good different.

(he didn't know what it was like to be in love but a part of minhyun liked to think he was finally learning. lectures be damned; _this_  is what he wanted to share with seongwoo.)

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 9:01am.

 **jinyoung** : good morning cutie! i hope you're doing well as usual  
**jinyoung** : i wonder what kind of food they're serving you where you are. you're not much of a picky eater, but i hope it's something you really like.  
**jinyoung** : i was supposed to go to maths lectures today but i didn't. my professor understood. i'm hoping i'll be settled enough to make it to computing lectures later though  
**jinyoung** : have a good day daehwi! we all miss you every day and hope you're doing well.  
**jinyoung** : talk to you soon, cutie.  

**

b-boy (busan) niel @realdefdanik  
surprise language exam today. kill me dead 

sleepy linnie @guanlinxD  
we can suffer together hyung! @realdefdanik

**

yoo seonho to: lai guanlin. - 11:32am.

 **seonho** : hey!  
**seonho** : are u busy rn?

 **guanlin** : i'm on my way to class right now  
**guanlin** : but i can talk for a bit 

 **seonho** : english?

 **guanlin** : yeah

 **seonho** : F

 **guanlin** : fattest F  
**guanlin** : what is it? :3

 **seonho** : OH right  
**seonho** : c  
**seonho** : can we meet after ur lecture? *  
**seonho** : srry i pressed send too early

 **guanlin** : sure   
**guanlin** : i should be finished at 12:45

 **seonho** : aight

 **guanlin** : do you want to meet for a reason?

 **seonho** : i just wanna talk  
**seonho** : if thats alright i mean

 **guanlin** : ok, that's fine!  
**guanlin** : meet me outside of my lecture then

 **seonho** : will do!

 **guanlin** : see you in an hour! 

**seonho** : bye

**

seonho is Qwhipped (7) - 11:36am.

 **seonho** : sisters  
**seonho** : the end is nigh

 **seunghyuk** : Not The Notification I Wanted This Morning But Alright  
**seunghyuk** : What's Wrong

 **hyungseob** : mate th threatenin energy from that text alone

 **seonho** : you're _actually_  textin here?

 **hyungseob** : i felt at risk if i didnt

 **haknyeon** : my mans back

 **hyungseob** : dont be telling sunwoo now

 **haknyeon** : its our little comrade confidential classified secret

 **justin** : what's going on homos  
**justin** : ...and seonho.

 **zhengting** : the shade...

 **haknyeon** : u _know_  hes been watchin that new rupaul series...

 **seonho** : ffs GIVE ME BACK MY BI CARD  
**seonho** : im gonna need it

 **seunghyuk** : You're Going To Need It?  
**seunghyuk** : Why  
**seunghyuk** : What Is He Implying Seonho Is Qwhipped Gang

 **hyungseob** : more than he should b

 **justin** : you need your bi card _today?_

 **seonho** : yeah  
**seonho** : soon.

 **zhengting** : 

 **haknyeon** : @euiwoong @euiwoong @euiwoong

 **euiwoong** : my ears are burning

 **haknyeon** : sounds like a medical issue bro

 **seunghyuk** : Get Some Help

 **euiwoong** :   
**euiwoong** : what's going on?

 **justin** : seonho wants his bi card back

 **euiwoong** : mate i want my _happiness_  back, tough luck

 **hyungseob** : jonasbros are comin bck tho

 **euiwoong** : happiness [RESTORED]

 **seonho** : i'd like it bck today though

 **euiwoong** :  
**euiwoong** : wait.

 **seunghyuk** : I Know He's Implying Something But What

 **euiwoong** : you aren't. @seonho

 **seonho** : i am

 **euiwoong** : you ARE?!

 **seonho** : i AM

 **haknyeon** : u want ur bi card bck because...?

 **seonho** : im planning to confess to guanlin today  
**seonho** : in an hour, to be precise

 **seunghyuk** :  
**seunghyuk** : Permission To Cry, Chief?

 **zhengting** : permission granted son

 **seunghyuk** : Seonho  
**seunghyuk** : I Am  
**seunghyuk** : SO Proud Of You

 **seonho** : aw

 **justin** : he's finally doing it

 **haknyeon** : givin into peer pressure  
**haknyeon** : get in there seonho

 **zhengting** : are you actually doing it today?

 **seonho** : yeah  
**seonho** : after his lecture, we're meetin up  
**seonho** : i was gonna tell him then

 **justin** : do you know what you're gonna say

 **seonho** : i mean  
**seonho** : ive been planning this out for months now in my head  
**seonho** : does that count?

 **hyungseob** : oh thats cute

 **zhengting** : that's adorable  
**zhengting** : i hope it goes well

 **seonho** : so do i

 **seunghyuk** : You'll Be Fine  
**seunghyuk** : Regardless Of What He Says, You _Will_  Be Fine

 **haknyeon** : threatening!

 **seunghyuk** : It's Gentle Persuasion

 **seonho** : you rlly dont think this will just  
**seonho** : ruin our friendship or anythin?

 **zhengting** : nobody knows for sure  
**zhengting** : but he isn't gonna shout at you or some shit  
**zhengting** : that's not guanlin

 **euiwoong** : worst case scenario? rejection  
**euiwoong** : best you can do is get it off your chest so you'll stop worrying about it  
**euiwoong** : in my Onion, that is

 **hyungseob** : p dumb to hate a person ovr a crush  
**hyungseob** : u will b fine personally

 **seonho** : ugh

 **justin** : you were so confident a moment ago?

 **seonho**  
**seonho** : in _post?_

 **hyungseob** : weak

 **euiwoong** : in post  
**euiwoong** : i wheezed  
**euiwoong** : anyways, stop second-guessing yourself!

 **justin** : the only way you'll be able to know what guanlin will do is to confess  
**justin** : you've made the plans  
**justin** : you've been thinking about this for months  
**justin** : literally, no point backing out now seonho

 **seonho** : thanks

 **zhengting** : we'll support you all the way  
**zhengting** : you're our beloved son for a reason

 **seunghyuk** : We Dragged You Off The Bad Path And Onto The Slightly Decent One

 **haknyeon** : its election as th christians say

 **euiwoong** : mans actually listened in philosophy back in the day

 **haknyeon** : now im a thug  
**haknyeon** : a rebellious child

 **seonho** :   
**seonho** : i havent got much of a choice now have i  
**seonho** : ill do it  
**seonho** : please wish me luck

 **hyungseob** : get in there lad  
**hyungseob** : gl

 **euiwoong** : good luck!!!! 

 **seunghyuk** : You'll Be Fine! We Give You No Choice

 **haknyeon** : no free will,,,sad  
**haknyeon** : srsly tho good luck!  
**haknyeon** : we  u and will support yall no matter what

 **zhengting** : hopefully you get your man!  
**zhengting** : even if you don't, come get our love and affection

 **justin** : go get em tiger!  
**justin** : also keep us updated

 **seonho** : i will 

 **justin** : hella   
**justin** : i can livetweet the livetweets

 **seunghyuk** : We're About To Become The Next Tea Spill 2.0

 **seonho** : thats INVALID please don't do that  
**seonho** : oh fUCK I GOTTA RUN  
**seonho** : ttyl

 **seunghyuk** : Bye

 **euiwoong** : byeonara!

 **hyungseob** : cya!

 **zhengting** : good luck son

**

huang justin #RISEUP @justiin__  
yoo seonho don't be a fuckin idiot challenge

forever flexing @jungjungie  
we just gotta wait the hour for his response  @justiin__

sunshine child haknyeon @haknyeons  
the most difficult of th fortnite challenges @justiin__

Seunghyuk @localdolphin  
Seonho Must Secure The Bag @haknyeons @justiin__

forever flexing @jungjungie  
he must bring home the bacon @localdolphin @haknyeons @justiin__

huang justin #RISEUP @justiin__  
if he doesn't unfriend us after this ima be shishter surprised @jungjungie @haknyeons @localdolphin

**

sleepy linnie @guanlinxD  
the exam.

sleepy linnie @guanlinxD  
aghhhhhh i really think i've failed it this time

sleepy linnie @guanlinxD  
oh well, who cares? i have a friend to meet up with

shuhua 「００」 @shupaps  
your priorities switched so fast tf @guanlinxD

**

yoon jisung to: kang daniel. - 12:43pm.

 **jisung** : Niel, how did the test go? 

 **daniel** : b a d

 **jisung** : Oh no.

 **daniel** : im jokin  
**daniel** : a bit anyway  
**daniel** : went better than i thought ngl

 **jisung** : Oh thank God  
**jisung** : You studied hard so I'm sure you've done well Niel  
**jisung** : You just got out of the exam, right?

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : ran tf out when we were freed  
**daniel** : prof looked stunned

 **jisung** : Your poor professor

 **daniel** : man set us up to _fail_  
**daniel** : i got no sympathy for him  
**daniel** : dnt fall into capitalism bro

 **jisung** : I'm sorry :-(  
**jisung** : A lot of people on are tweeting about the exam on my timeline  
**jisung** : Guanlin said he failed it

 **daniel** : fake news

 **jisung** : I'm about to whack some love into this babie!

 **daniel** : me @ guanlin evry second  
**daniel** : hes got no confidence in his smarts  
**daniel** : evn tho hes most definitely passed this

 **jisung** : Most definitely?

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : guanlins a smart kid  
**daniel** : our prof loves him honestly  
**daniel** : he doesnt give himself enough credit

 **jisung** : Good on him.  
**jisung** : I'm really proud of him, you know?

 **daniel** : same  
**daniel** : id tell him personally but he ran off aftr class  
**daniel** : didnt see where he went 

 **jisung** : You lost my child.

 **daniel** : u have many kids  
**daniel** : 1 less = 1 less child support to pay

 **jisung** : I love my children, I wouldn't do that!

 **daniel** : but monie

 **jisung** : Babie > Monie

 **daniel** :   
**daniel** : im fool

 **jisung** : You're _my_ fool.  
**jisung** : Plus, I'm really proud of you too

 **daniel** : oh? for reals?

 **jisung** : Yes, for real  
**jisung** : You're just doing really well for yourself and that makes me happy to see  
**jisung** : It brings me motivation too

 **daniel** : sungie :((  
**daniel** : stop bein so sweet ily  
**daniel** : IF were gettin sappy tho  
**daniel** : im always proud of u  
**daniel** : ily so much

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : Oof  
**jisung** : Niel

 **daniel** : im omw bck to the dorms now  
**daniel** : ima pick us up lunch tho  
**daniel** : cya my sungie 

 **jisung** : See you   
**jisung** : I love you too.

 **daniel** :  

**

12:45 on the dot.

breathe in, breathe out.

it'll be fine.  
no matter what happens, he won't hate you.  
you will be alright.  
remember where you are, and keep breathing.

"seonho, hi!" practically running towards him, guanlin gave his roommate an energetic wave. it was a stark contrast to the other students piling out of the lecture hall, all looking completely dead inside. he felt that.

"hey." seonho smiled, shifting his weight from side to side, "how was the test?"

bright grin not wavering, the response he received was a simple, "oh! i failed it."

seonho blinked up at the taller boy in complete confusion, almost concerned by his sunny disposition. still, it didn't seem like a farce or anything to that extent. guanlin just didn't seem to care (probably content with the fact he'd already failed) so he didn't think it anything to worry about.

"what did you want to talk about?" guanlin asked, questioning glint in his eyes.

looking around, there were still students exiting the lecture hall and waiting for their respective friends. whilst he didn't recognize any of the people already outside, in the corner of his eye he saw what looked like haknyeon exiting the building alongside kang daniel. he definitely couldn't do this here. not with anyone he knew watching, not with anyone in _general_  watching.

"not here." a pause, "can we go somewhere else?" guanlin nodded, confusion and intrigue written on his face.

with that, they were off.

**

seonho had led them both to the back of one of the lecture hall buildings, pretty certain that nobody would intrude on them here.

"i've never been here before..." guanlin mumbled as an afterthought, glancing curiously at his roommate, "what did you want to talk about?"

he'd practiced this in his head so many times.

you'll be fine. he'll understand.

no matter his response, he _will_  understand. guanlin won't shout at you or mock you.

get it all off your chest, seonho.

breathe in. breathe out.

it will be okay.

a heavy intake of breath, "i'm so happy that we're friends now."

guanlin raised an eyebrow at his sudden words but didn't say anything. it was abundantly obvious that whatever this was...it was serious. he could only listen.

"i mean... _before_  i fucked up big time. i stayed friends with the first people who'd accepted me, even when i saw how they were treating people...how they were treating _you._ "

"i was horrible to you then. i should've stopped it myself, but i was too scared. after all that, i was sure you'd hate me forever. i...i almost asked to switch rooms because seeing you so angry at me hurt a lot." he mumbled a quiet "rightfully so though" before continuing.

"that's why, i was so happy when you gave me a chance to explain myself and make it up to you." a hitched breath in his throat. "even though i could tell you didn't want to, you still heard me out. really...it made me so happy."

"being this close to you now has taught me a lot. you've taught me a lot about forgiveness, since you're still nice to me now. you've pretty much become family to us and the others...so much so that if i mess this up, they'll probably never forgive me..." he chuckled shallowly at that, making guanlin wince slightly at how earnest his tone was.

there was a lot guanlin wanted to ask, though he kept it in. it was obvious that seonho had more to say and a serious point to make.

he was getting somewhat nervous though. seonho's clear anxious demeanor wasn't helping either.

"i...i really love being your friend. there's so much _good_  and love in you that it scares me sometimes. there's just something about you guanlin...something that i can't ignore."

so far so good, all on script.

he'd gone over this in his head countless times and the time had come.

"the reason i wanted to talk to you is because..."

breathe in. breathe out.

the worst he can do is say no.

you'll be alright.

breathe in. breathe out.

**"i like you."**

it was out there.

guanlin stood there, expression one of shock more than anger. the taller boy was devoid of words. seonho wasn't sure what to make of it, suppressing the desire to take it back and run off. it was too late for that.

after a beat of silence, guanlin's expression twisted into one of guilt.

"seonho...i'm sorry" still managing to maintain eye contact with his roommate (seriously, how did he do that), "can i talk a bit?"

seonho nodded meekly, already fearing what was to come.

"i don't think i feel the same." the confession was blunt and straight to the point, though sprinkled in some sort of kind assurance, "i really like being your friend too though."

he continued, "i'm really thankful that i got to know the real you. i didn't like the seonho i saw before. i like the seonho now, with your new friendship group. they won't really hate you because i don't feel the same....right?"

"they won't! i phrased that completely wrong, shit." seonho waved his arms dismissively, "they'd be mad if i messed everything up with you though. if i upset you...that sort of stuff."

"well, you definitely haven't messed up anything with me." he reassured, "this isn't going to change our friendship, for me anyway."

it was then, in the silence that followed, guanlin saw seonho's vulnerability laid bare in front of him. the younger was clearly deep in thought, though his bounding from side to side had started up again. even though he'd kept his voice level and unwavering for the majority of his confession, this definitely wasn't easy for him. everything seemed somewhat rehearsed and 'perfected'...just how long had he been thinking about this? guanlin couldn't help but feel bad on his behalf.

after what felt like forever, seonho looked up at him and managed a small smile, "then, let's not change then. to be honest...i think i already knew you wouldn't feel the same."

"oh." guanlin acknowledged, "are you...are you okay with that?"

seonho was silent for a moment before nodding, "i mean, of course i'm a little upset but...i'm not gonna sacrifice our friendship for _this_. the others would be mad at me for that. hell, i'd be mad at me for that."

the younger seemed to have shifted back to his usual awkward and laid-back demeanor, the anxiousness and uncomfortable glint in his eyes had thankfully diminished significantly. of course, the atmosphere between them was slightly tense though guanlin wanted to get rid of that asap.

"they won't be mad at you then." he shrugged, "we're still friends. you guys are too fun for me to just leave!"

this resulted in a genuine grin from seonho, thinking back to all of the fun their friendship group had had with guanlin joining them. he could tell the older boy was trying to lighten the mood and he supposed it was working.

"well, i've kept you here for long enough." seonho sighed, hearing several students making their way out of whatever lecture hall they were hidden behind, "wanna go back to the dorms?"

"sure!" the taller boy chirped up, "we can finish that video game off."

groaning, seonho jokingly muttered a quiet, "you just want to kill me _again._ "

"you're correct!" guanlin laughed, already turning back in the direction of their dorms.

the walk back to their dorms wasn't as terrible as seonho's mind was convinced it would be. rather than the typical awkward silence that followed in every teenage drama he'd watched, the two of them simply talked as usual. a part of him could tell guanlin was still trying to make sure he didn't feel too uncomfortable (he'd clearly hadn't been put in this situation before) but he didn't hold him to it. this was the best he was getting. even if guanlin didn't feel the same, their friendship hadn't suffered greatly. he was still here. he wasn't brutally rejected and shouted at. guanlin didn't hate him. they were going back to their shared dorm to play video games, like they'd always done. everything was fine.

breathe in. breathe out.

that was enough for him, he figured.

**

seonho is Qwhipped (7) - 1:16pm.

 **seonho** : hey there homosexuals

 **zhengting** : huh

 **euiwoong** : this just sounds like my dad trying to talk to me

 **haknyeon** : ur dad makes some crackin lasagna tho dude

 **euiwoong** :  he really does oomf!

 **seunghyuk** : Seonho! What Happened?

 **justin** : mate where were those UPDATES

 **zhengting** : are you ok?

 **seonho** : well  
**seonho** : he doesn't feel the same

 **haknyeon** : o damn

 **hyungseob** : shit rlly?  
**hyungseob** : that sucks dude

 **zhengting** : he did it kindly right

 **euiwoong** : we love guanlin but if he said anything out of line?  
**euiwoong** : hands? THROWN.

 **seunghyuk** : Guanlin Wouldn't Say Anything Out Of Line, Fool

 **seonho** : he was nice abt it yeah  
**seonho** : we're fine  
**seonho** : he doesn't hate me

 **justin** : _told you so ~_

 **zhengting** : this isn't a thought experiment oomf

 **justin** : you say this yet i've done more for this boy than any CBT therapist could  
**justin** : let's go girls!  
**justin** : legit though, memeing aside  
**justin** : are you ok, seonho

 **seonho** : yeah

 **seunghyuk** : Really?

 **hyungseob** : u can talk to us dude  
**hyungseob** : like for real

 **haknyeon** : 

 **seonho** : im seriously ok  
**seonho** : i mean  
**seonho** : im still a bit  
**seonho** : you know

 **zhengting** : we know.

 **justin** : understandable

 **seonho** : guanlin was extremely kind tho  
**seonho** : he doesn't want this to change us

 **haknyeon** : dya think it will?

 **seonho** :  
**seonho** : i don't want it to  
**seonho** : i like havin guanlin as a friend  
**seonho** : srsly  
**seonho** : n i much rather we stay friends instead of sacrificing all of this

 **seunghyuk** : That's So Mature  
**seunghyuk** : We Raised You Well

 **zhengting** : if you say you're ok then we'll believe you  
**zhengting** : good on you, seonho

 **haknyeon** : 

 **justin** : well  
**justin** : gg

 **seonho** : gg?

 **justin** : i don't know what to say in these kinda situations

 **seonho** : its fine  
**seonho** : neither did guanlin tbf

 **euiwoong** : well that's neato

 **seunghyuk** : That's The Seonho We Know And Worry Slightly Less About

 **hyungseob** : We WoRrY sLiGhTlY lEsS aBoUt

 **seonho** : hey!

 **justin** : it's been less than an hour and you're already baiting yourself

 **seonho** : ngl.  
**seonho** : i want to move on as quickly as possible  
**seonho** : ig

 **haknyeon** : nobodys responded in a good few minutes this is so sad  
**haknyeon** : if youre movin on w life then,,,

[ᴊᴜ ʜᴀᴋɴʏᴇᴏɴ ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ "ᴅɪᴅ sᴏᴍᴇʙᴏᴅʏ ᴍᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴏʀ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴀʀᴋɴᴇss?"]

 **hyungseob** : bro

 **seunghyuk** : Why

 **haknyeon** : the mood is so tense  
**haknyeon** : wanted to,,,stop that

 **seunghyuk** : Understandable, Keep Up The Good Work Friend

 **euiwoong** : are we good then?  
**euiwoong** : seonho and guanlin are still friends?

 **seonho** : yh  
**seonho** : we're fine  
**seonho** : he still loves you all too

 **euiwoong** : oh thank god

 **zhengting** : love and affection button [PRESSED]

 **haknyeon** : me @ seonho and guanlin  
**haknyeon** : 

**seonho** : w HY

 **justin** : universalised opinion, valid!

 **hyungseob** : as kant once said  
**hyungseob** : "universalizability is fundamental...wig."

**

ha sungwoon to: lee daehwi. - 1:28pm.

 **sungwoon** : hey daehwi  
**sungwoon** : idk when ur gonna see this but im typin it anyway  
**sungwoon** : u were right w what u said bfore u kno  
**sungwoon** : me bein scared to hurt jaehwan n all  
**sungwoon** : i think its y i dnt wanna rush into anythin. i think a part of him uderstands that  
**sungwoon** : ive kept us as just friends for som months now n ik hes gettin tired of it  
**sungwoon** : still,,i wanna wait fr u to get bck before i ask him out  
**sungwoon** : i wanna do smth BIG for him u kno? n who else but my fave dongsaeng would b able to help me w that huh  
**sungwoon** : nyways, thats wat i wanted to say  
**sungwoon** : i hope ur doin well daehwi  
**sungwoon** : luv u  take care of urself, k?

**

lil gooreumseng @kingofgoyang  
wow! im so SOFT rn 

j-j-jaehwan @jaehwan0527  
 clearly not for ME @kingofgoyang

lil gooreumseng @kingofgoyang  
JAEHWAN NO WAIT @jaehwan0527

**

jihoon @jjeojang  
[video] dance vid to "MONEY MONEY MONEY"

jihoon @jjeojang  
i haven't practiced in a while so you can probably tell i didn't do a good job compared to the others. still, dancing always helps me ig

hobi still woves yoongi uwu @hopeworld  
yes! my talented children! my talented son park jihoon! i LOVE u! @jjeojang

a peachie girl @momoring  
crying...its such an honour to dance w u kid! ur so talented x @jjeojang

ten | pinned. @10CT  
"i didnt do a good job uwu" damn,,,u live like this? @jjeojang

ten | pinned. @10CT  
u did my choreo justice as u always do! tysm jiji @jjeojang

kunha @dreamdxncers  
you're my hero! thank you for another amazing choreo video oppa ♡ @jjeojang

nicki minaj,,,ily @hoshi1010  
cryin,, u talented kids ily @jjeojang

 @094419  
just to let ya know, the ones in this vid with @jjeojang are @parkchamsae @momoring @10CT @ericisyourboy @CaffeineCat @wonandonly

son goku? sohn eric @ericisyourboy  
OOMF you did SO well YES @jjeojang

Tatatata Taka @takanim05  
I missed u posting dance vids! Wb Jihoon @jjeojang

his niel @realdefdanik  
dancin legend!!! u all did so amazin in this @jjeojang

wink babie wonyoung @wonandonly  
oppa mate, couldnt even tell you havent practiced in a while omg  slay @jjeojang

seong wee woo @ongwu  
our park sons livin their best lives again, missed u both uwu @jjeojang

Wooyeop is all Good @CaffeineCat  
 This was so fun to dooo thanks for being talented as always hyung @jjeojang

sleepy linnie @guanlinxD  
woah, this is so good! ten hyung always makes the best dances  @jjeojang

j-j-jaehwan @jaehwan0527  
go jihoon thats our jihoon u better fck it up @jjeojang

lixie @felixlees  
 jihoon ~ stop being so skilled it's scary lmao @jjeojang

eunwoogie @eunbubu  
this is so cool omg i luv @jjeojang fck u mean no prep tho

miss vanjie...? @sistersendmetohellxo  
PLEASE upload more like this yall all hav so much dance skills!  @jjeojang

**

bae jinyoung to: park jihoon. - 3:30pm.

 **jinyoung** : hunnie  
**jinyoung** : do you want to hear a secret?

 **jihoon** : that's extremely ominous love but sure

 **jinyoung** : i  
**jinyoung** : _love_  
**jinyoung** : my talented dancing bf 

 **jihoon** : ashfl shh

 **jinyoung** : 

**

seong wee woo @ongwu  
yo fellas, srs Q here so please listen up

seong wee woo @ongwu  
would yall support me if i opened up a slime asmr acc

his niel @realdefdanik  
YES @ongwu

moonboku @moonbokjang  
no @ongwu

j-j-jaehwan @jaehwan0527  
literlly no @ongwu

**

seong wee woo @ongwu  
NYWAYS to all my loyal ongnators out there! follow my slime acc @ongslimes 

**

 @ongslimes  
slime time [open]

yeon friend @suyeonsite  
this is the first thing youve done that i actually support OP @ongslimes

maybe jinjin will be our always @fatherjin  
 Legends only @ongslimes

 @sanhasunshine  
we love you mistre @ongslime nim!

worlds youngest flexer @yoodaeng  
slime away my stress juseyo @ongslimes

e l l y ! @ellylovesyou  
youve posted 1 video yet youre already the best slime acc out there, wig! @ongslimes

a babie @lucy_misses_1D  
already promo'd you on my woozworld server slime nim @ongslimes

c.e + l.d. @_eunwoo  
best upcoming slime account mayhaps @ongslimes

**

"...i'm back." jihoon called out, closing the door carefully behind him. he slipped his trainers off and practically threw his dance bag on the floor, resisting the urge to collapse onto the floor and just lay there.

sitting on his bed, jinyoung peered up at him with the usual caring gaze, "welcome back hunnie." the younger boy proceeded to pat the space next to him, leading jihoon to join him almost immediately. he was slightly exhausted and sweaty from dance but his boyfriend didn't comment on it.

jinyoung didn't speak straight away, simply stating at jihoon for a few seconds. the older of the two didn't know what to make of this or the look in jinyoung's eyes (it didn't seem to resemble the once empty and lost gaze he held at the month previous, at least.) mumbling a shy "what is it" resulted in a pleasant smile from jinyoung, alongside a flippant wave of his hand. he shook his head to indicate that it was nothing, his newly styled black hair bobbing to both sides.

"i saw the video you posted." jinyoung started up, "it was really good."

the older boy furrowed his brows, shooting his boyfriend a confused look, "really? i barely had any time to rehearse it recently. i kinda think i fucked it up."

"you _definitely_  didn't fuck it up. everyone's been praising you on twitter." a soft chuckle, "you have a real passion for dance...it's one of my favourite things about you."

his cheeks warmed up at that, though he tried to repress it. it felt weird to know that jinyoung had an association of 'park jihoon's best aspects' in his mind. honestly speaking though, he definitely had some things that he favoured in both jinyoung and daehwi's personalities...probably best to not make either of them hyperaware of it though.

"you dance too, idiot..." jihoon huffed, trying to take his boyfriend's focus off of his blushing, "thanks still."

jinyoung kicked his legs off the side of the bed in content, proud at his boyfriend's reaction; admittedly, it wasn't too hard getting him embarrassed. he'd feel mean but he knew jihoon wasn't offended anything like it, even if he _did_  make him blush a lot.

it was cute.

he was very cute indeed.

glancing at jihoon's newly dyed brown hair (they'd gone to the salon together and come out with jihoon's hair a good few shades lighter), it made him smile even more. the colour suited him a lot more than they expected. he'd become accustomed to running his hands through it on their bad days, bringing them both a sense of comfort. their relationship probably wasn't anywhere near enough to be considered 'normal' but it definitely worked for them.

three boys with dyed and most likely severely damaged hair. jinyoung wondered if daehwi still had the ginger hair. they'd decided on it together one day when jihoon was at some sort of rugby match, giving the eldest a thankfully good surprise. reminiscing on it, he hoped they were still letting the youngest of their relationship still be 'himself', so to speak. whilst there were fake smiles and reassurances muttered out of protection, they shared so many real laughs and memories too. he missed that.

he wanted to run his hands through daehwi's hair again, humming at the sheer softness it always managed to exhibit. he and jihoon shared that trait somehow, though the feeling was always kind of different. either way, it still always calmed him down. every time, jinyoung was able to be grounded back by the both of them.

oh, how they loved each other so.

"lovie, hug?" jihoon asked, blinking innocently up at him.

"mhm, sure." shuffling closer to him, jihoon wrapped his arms about jinyoung. the younger practically sunk into the embrace, still smiling into jihoon's shoulder.

"this is nice." jihoon spoke after a while, idly tracing shapes into his boyfriend's back.

jinyoung hummed in agreement, hesitating before mumbling, "you smell, hun." as a man of dignity and respect, jihoon immediately pulled away from the hug. jinyoung appeared to be a mixture of sad at the loss of contact and relived at the loss of sweat smell.

"you're the one who didn't let me shower first!" jihoon pouted, getting up and searching for the clothes he'd brought into the room, " whatever, i'll be back."

"i didn't want to ruin the moment, sorry." he wasn't sorry at all, "we can always cuddle after you're clean again, dancer boy."

jihoon rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before carrying his clothes into the bathroom. he disappeared promptly, leaving jinyoung to collapse onto his own bed and drift off with his thoughts.

**

ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ʀᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇᴛᴇᴅ  
jinyoung   @urfavebae  
you're always in our mind. i can't wait until we get you back, our fairy.

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 5:02pm.

 **seongwoo** : minhyun  
**seongwoo** : babe  
**seongwoo** : i cant

 **minhyun** : ?  
**minhyun** : What's wrong, Seongwoo?

 **seongwoo** : u kno my asmr acc

 **minhyun** : Unfortunately, yes.  
**minhyun** : I'm still shocked at how you've managed to get 2.5k followers with 5 posts...

 **seongwoo** : 3k now  
**seongwoo** : but my throne,,,

 **minhyun** :   
**minhyun** : What about your "throne" ?

 **seongwoo** : its bein _threatened_  minhyun

 **minhyun** : What?

 **seongwoo** : chec twt  
**seongwoo** : im hysterical

 **minhyun** : I'll go and check now...?  
**minhyun** : Oh my God.

 **seongwoo** : 

**

Minhyun @optimushwang  
It has been literally less than a day and Seongwoo has already started beef with another ASMR account.

seong wee woo @ongwu  
I DIDNT START SHIT but okay @optimushwang

Minhyun @optimushwang  
You are not the man those Buzzfeed quizzes told me I would end up with. @ongwu

**

 @ongslimes  
come TF out @leleasmr ! i dnt fear ur bitchass or ur bitchass slimes 

**

lele ☆ @leleasmr  
novice accounts comin for me once again. i have to laugh

jeno antis unite @uri_injun  
shouldn't you be asleep rn? @leleasmr

lele ☆ @leleasmr  
blocked! have a nice day @uri_injun

jeno antis unite @uri_injun  
brb. getting kun ge to confiscate your slimes @leleasmr

lele ☆ @leleasmr  
junnie WAIT I HAVE A CAREER AND KIDS TO FEED @uri_injun

**

R.hymer [✔] @bigrhymer  
[photo] My sons.

myunghoon  @vocalnim  
this photo is so old...we all look horrendous tf @bigrhymer

Youngmin  @alpacamin  
llmao sihoon and daehwi were so tiny back then @bigrhymer

Donghyun  @_kimdonghyun  
I completely forgot about this photo! How old even is it lol @bigrhymer

Youngmin  @alpacamin  
llike three years old maybe? iit was before we moved @_kimdonghyun

myunghoon  @vocalnim  
@bigrhymer @brochacho @yoonheon @parkchamsae if i have to suffer seeing my past self then so do you

kyungheon  @yoonheon  
...wig. that photo saved my life

kyungheon  @yoonheon  
m8 woojin looks like a roadman in this @bigrhymer

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
tf kind of cyberbullyin @yoonheon @bigrhymer

kyungheon  @yoonheon  
its TRU though! hwi n hoonie look like infants, myunghoonies dead inside as usual, donghyun hyungs full of hope n youngmin hyungs lookin like he only woke up @parkchamsae @bigrhymer

Donghyun  @_kimdonghyun  
What about you then?? @yoonheon @parkchamsae @bigrhymer

kyungheon  @yoonheon  
talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, showstopping, spectacular @_kimdonghyun @parkchamsae @bigrhymer

myunghoon  @vocalnim  
your daily reminder that mistre kyungheon had a "meet me at mcdonalds" haircut back in the day and 100% has no credibility

kyungheon  @yoonheon  
there is nothin stoppin me from taking those kneecaps from u but keep talking shit ig @vocalnim

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
hwis blonde in that photo.

SI  HOON  @brochacho  
aye hwas blonde for ages he was @parkchamsae

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
i wonder if hell evr go back go it @brochacho

SI  HOON  @brochacho  
ginger hwi is such a moodlet tho ikinda like it i do @parkchamsae

Donghyun  @_kimdonghyun  
We'll see what he thinks when we see him again (smile) Though we've all changed way too much from that photo @brochacho @parkchamsae

SI  HOON  @brochacho  
m alot cuter now i am

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
u most definitely are @brochacho

SI HOON  @brochacho  
ヽ(▽ ｀)ノﾜｰｲ♪ヽ(´▽｀)ノﾜｰｲ♪ヽ( ´▽)ノ  
@parkchamsae

Youngmin  @alpacamin  
hhey! rrhymer nim! yyou better b ready to take another photo of us in th future @bigrhymer

R.hymer [✔] @bigrhymer  
 Always. @alpacamin

**

lai guanlin to: yoo seonho. - 6:51pm.

 **guanlin** : hey seonho!

 **seonho** : hey  
**seonho** : u good?

 **guanlin** : that's what i want to ask you actually

 **seonho** : oh

 **guanlin** : i just want to confirm  
**guanlin** : theres no "bad blood" between us, right?

 **seonho** : what?  
**seonho** : ofc not

 **guanlin** : seriously?  
**guanlin** : i really don't want it to be like i've hurt your feelings without realising how bad

 **seonho** : srsly  
**seonho** : i mean  
**seonho** : i wont deny that i am sad you don't feel the same n all  
**seonho** : but not enough to ruin our friendship  
**seonho** : ik i said it before but  
**seonho** : tbh i think i already knew

 **guanlin** : oh  
**guanlin** : really?

 **seonho** : yeah  
**seonho** : but it felt good to get it off my chest  
**seonho** : i dnt have to go on hiding it from u anymore  
**seonho** : and ig i can actually move on n all now

 **guanlin** :   
**guanlin** : still, i feel a bit sorry

 **seonho** : nah, dont  
**seonho** : i was a dick to u before  
**seonho** : an utter shitty person

 **guanlin** : ya

 **seonho** : now that were friends though  
**seonho** : idk  
**seonho** : its taught me that i dont _want_  to go on without having someone like you in my life  
**seonho** : even if its as friends, thats fine by me  
**seonho** : id rather have u as a friend than some scorned boy i lost w my pining

 **guanlin** : that's  
**guanlin** : really nice of you to say

 **seonho** : its just how i feel  
**seonho** : is it nice??

 **guanlin** : very 

 **seonho** : minecraft death sound  
**seonho** : i'll be bck from zhengting hyung's in a few  
**seonho** : hes still a worryin parental figure  
**seonho** : pizza?

 **guanlin** : pizza.  
**guanlin** : are they okay with me still?

 **seonho** : the others?  
**seonho** : dude they literally LUV you  
**seonho** : ofc they are  
**seonho** : we can all still hang n all  
**seonho** : or..a better word than hang

 **guanlin** : i'd like that a lot  
**guanlin** : thank you

 **seonho** : no problem guanlin  
**seonho** : im omw bck now

 **guanlin** : see you soon 

 **seonho** : see ya 

**

his niel @realdefdanik  
yes press, th rumours ARE true. i AM yoon jisung's babie 

the gamer woojin @the_greatest_woojin  
does that make him my grandpa? @realdefdanik

His Sungie @yoonfairy  
I have never once wronged you, little Woojin. Why would you deep my whole life like that @the_greatest_woojin

the gamer woojin @the_greatest_woojin  
i amn just...a litle creacher. Thatse it. I Canot change this @yoonfairy @realdefdanik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! this fic is almost finished. there are 46 chapters planned although it's so long that it may be changed to 47.
> 
> on that note, the next chapter will probably take significantly longer to write so sorry if you do not get an update until late april. ♥ 
> 
> thank you for supporting this fic thus far. i find it really hard to respond to comments but i'm very thankful for all the kindness!


	45. plumeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> closing the door behind him, daehwi muttered a small "i guess it's just me then..." before turning on the light and-
> 
> "SURPRISE!"
> 
> ✿ plumeria → new beginnings, perfection, springtime  
> ↳ the moment everyone's been waiting for suddenly comes, and the chance for a new beginning presents itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i haven't got very much to say ehe  
> i'm not sure if this is edited correctly so i apologise if there are mistakes. honestly an oomf is tired
> 
> tws for this chapter;  
> references to child abuse in daehwi's end tweets (they are very vague but the warning is still there)

bnm boys (6) - 8:54am.

 **donghyun** : Hey guys!  
**donghyun** : I know it's really early but the psych hospital just got in contact with me  
**donghyun** : Daehwi is coming home tomorrow 

 **woojin** : huh

 **myunghoon** : wait, seriously???

 **donghyun** : Yeah!  
**donghyun** : The conversation I had with the staff was kind of extensive, honestly  
**donghyun** : They've deemed Daehwi safe enough to leave.

 **sihoon** : waito  
**sihoon** : whats happening with that then

 **woojin** : is he comin bck here?

 **donghyun** : Yes  
**donghyun** : I'm not sure if the staff really think it's the right time but it's what he wants...  
**donghyun** : I'm not gonna get in the way of him and neither is Youngmin.

 **youngmin** : hhell no im not  
**youngmin** : iif he wants to come straight back here then thats what hes gonna do

 **sihoon** : such support hyungie

 **youngmin** : aalways

 **myunghoon** : wait  
**myunghoon** : give us a rundown

 **donghyun** : What do you mean?

 **myunghoon** : who's getting him?  
**myunghoon** : when are they getting him?  
**myunghoon** : what's gonna happen?  
**myunghoon** : is he still getting help??

 **kyungheon** : i hear hoonie highkey stressin wassup  
**kyungheon** : just scrolled up. get it now

 **youngmin** : wwere getting him  
**youngmin** : mme and donghyun are driving up there tomorrow morning

 **donghyun** : Yeah.

 **youngmin** : wwere droppin him off at his dorm then probably see him after  
**youngmin** : nnot too sure how that'll work out  
**youngmin** : ii think he would probably want to see his boyfriends first

 **woojin** : ur right on that

 **youngmin** : hhes still gettin help ofc  
**youngmin** : aa months worth of therapy isnt gonna be "everything"  
**youngmin** : wwere discussing it w school later in the day tho

 **kyungheon** : u 2 still got custody?

 **donghyun** : Yeah.  
**donghyun** : His mother is still...

 **youngmin** : sshes gettin her own help  
**youngmin** : wwell tell you guys some other time w that

 **myunghoon** : will he be okay though?

 **sihoon** : ^^  
**sihoon** : am a tad bit worried like

 **donghyun** : I think we all are  
**donghyun** : I don't want to tell you not to worry  
**donghyun** : But I assure you, at the very least, I don't think we need to worry _this_  much.

 **youngmin** : iif they didnt think he was ok enough for this then he wouldnt coming back to school  
**youngmin** : ii think

 **kyungheon** : ya  
**kyungheon** : hwi knows what hes doin!

 **myunghoon** : you sure about that?

 **kyungheon** : i trust him  
**kyungheon** : same w th staff ppl  
**kyungheon** : wouldnt worry too much abt it ykno

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : is it just u 2 goin there?

 **youngmin** : yyeah

 **donghyun** : I'm pretty sure Youngmin's mom is gonna be on the phone constantly with us though

 **sihoon** : mama im  
**sihoon** : lovely woman she is

 **youngmin** : cconcerned woman too  
**youngmin** : oother than that, just us

 **myunghoon** : ah  
**myunghoon** : i hope it goes well

 **woojin** : yh 

 **donghyun** : I'm sure it will

 **youngmin** : ddont stress yourself out kids  
**youngmin** : hhes been given the all clear for now  
**youngmin** : tthats the most we can ask for

 **kyungheon** : its a good outcome

 **youngmin** : eexactly  
**youngmin** : ii gotta run and get breakfast now  
**youngmin** : ssorry for cutting this short kids

 **donghyun** : Come and get breakfast with us if you want 

 **sihoon** : 

 **myunghoon** : ok  
**myunghoon** : sorry i gotta keep asking  
**myunghoon** : but what's happened with hwi's stepdad?

 **donghyun** : Oh, right.

 **kyungheon** : ah  
**kyungheon** : youve been refusin to tell us all month  
**kyungheon** : r we gnna find out anythin soon?

 **youngmin** : ttell you later  
**youngmin** : nnot because we don't _want_  you to know  
**youngmin** : bbut its heavy  
**youngmin** : aand we should discuss it with daehwi first and foremost

 **myunghoon** : ok  
**myunghoon** : sorry for asking

 **donghyun** : Don't be!  
**donghyun** : You're worried, rightfully so  
**donghyun** : There's just....a lot.  
**donghyun** : Anyways, let's get breakfast.

 **myunghoon** : ok doke

 **sihoon** : 

 **kyungheon** : aight

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 9:22am.

 **woojin** : hey  
**woojin** : just informin u guys  
**woojin** : daehwis bck tmrw

 **jaehwan** : wait  
**jaehwan** : for real?!

 **guanlin** : really? :D

 **woojin** : yh

 **daniel** : omg  
**daniel** : when  
**daniel** : where?

 **jaehwan** :    

 **woojin** : in th mornin apparently  
**woojin** : hes comin bck here

 **jinyoung** : here?

 **jisung** : As in the dorms?

 **woojin** : dorms  
**woojin** : school  
**woojin** : yh

 **guanlin** : he's coming back to school?

 **jaehwan** : thats fckin quick ngl

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : its what he wants  
**woojin** : skl n th psych staff didnt see much anger w it  
**woojin** : he was kinda insistent too

 **daniel** : good on him

 **jisung** : ^ 

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : wow.

 **sungwoon** : icb hell be bck here _tomorrow_

 **minhyun** : Same...

 **woojin** : plz dont b worried abt it  
**woojin** : im already worried enough fr all of us...

 **daniel** : dont be!  
**daniel** : its gonna be fine lad

 **seongwoo** : controversial onion

 **jihoon** : speak, comrade seongwoo

 **seongwoo** : kinda think we should do smth fr him n his return

 **jisung** : That's actually quite nice   
**jisung** : We should.

 **jaehwan** : not anythin too big tho  
**jaehwan** : like  
**jaehwan** : dnt wanna run th risk of overhwelmin him

 **minhyun** : That'd be best.  
**minhyun** : Is he being dropped off here immediately or does he need to speak to the school first?

 **woojin** : uh  
**woojin** : here i think  
**woojin** : donghyun hyung n youngmin hyung r takin him to speak to the school staff ig later in the day

 **sungwoon** : oh!  
**sungwoon** : we can do smth then

 **guanlin** : but what?

 **daniel** : ...  
**daniel** : small gatherin?

 **minhyun** : A gathering?

 **daniel** : w us  
**daniel** : just in his room  
**daniel** : like a small welcome home party or sm shit

 **woojin** : i think hed like that

 **jinyoung** : mhm  
**jinyoung** : it's low-key

 **jaehwan** : then lets do that  
**jaehwan** : we xan meet in yalls room n then surprise him

 **seongwoo** : w what

 **jaehwan** : our luv and affection 

 **jihoon** : i like the sound of that

 **woojin** : its a good idea

 **jaehwan** : th original gang is gon b back

 **guanlin** : we're getting the band back together!

 **daniel** : its gonna be rlly nice havin us all back  
**daniel** : this past month has been an up n down  
**daniel** : weve all had a lot of fun n all  
**daniel** : its still felt like something was missin tho

 **jihoon** : or _someone_

 **daniel** : exactly!

 **minhyun** : Not anymore.

 **jisung** : ^^  
**jisung** : Things will feel that bit less lonely again.

 **sungwoon** : thank god

 **seongwoo** : lmao def  
**seongwoo** : its gonna b good

 **jisung** : So we're doing this then?  
**jisung** : We're "surprising" him tomorrow?

 **daniel** : yh 

 **jinyoung** : it's in our room isn't it  
**jinyoung** : i'll try to remember to keep it open then

 **sungwoon** : _sweet_  
**sungwoon** : im so! exciteeeed!!!!

 **guanlin** :   
**guanlin** : i really missed him  
**guanlin** : it's nice to see him again!

 **seongwoo** : remember lads  
**seongwoo** : we givin daehwi th PHATTEST luv tmrw  
**seongwoo** : but also if he seems overwhelme then we back tf off

 **woojin** : yh

 **jaehwan** : yall ok?  
**jaehwan** : like ik we all excited n kinda worried  
**jaehwan** : but srsly

 **jihoon** : just hoping he isn't mad at us

 **minhyun** : He won't be.  
**minhyun** : Minho nim, as your well appointed therapist, has assured you _many_  a time.

 **jihoon** : he has  
**jihoon** : i'm still  a paranoid son of a bicth!

 **woojin** : hes not mad at us  
**woojin** : he wasnt anyway  
**woojin** : th idea of seein him again after so long feels kinda

 **jisung** : Surreal?

 **woojin** : yh

 **guanlin** : he's still the same daehwi though  
**guanlin** : just with a little extra help

 **seongwoo** : i get bein worried abt it  
**seongwoo** : fck who _wouldnt_  be  
**seongwoo** : but hes gonna be fine  
**seongwoo** : th more worried yall are abt wat may happen like  
**seongwoo** : the worse its gonna be either way imo

 **jinyoung** : you're right  
**jinyoung** : nothing's changed, exactly

 **jihoon** : it has  
**jihoon** : but not to the point we gotta act like this now

 **jinyoung** : mhm

 **jaehwan** : wellity,  
**jaehwan** : we can tlk abt this all lter n plan it all  
**jaehwan** : timin wise n shit

 **minhyun** : Oh thank _God_  tomorrow is a Sunday.

 **guanlin** : no lectures to disrupt us!  
**guanlin** : heck yeah

 **seongwoo** : sunday? best day all of a sudden

 **sungwoon** : we gon b fine gang  
**sungwoon** : we welcomin daehwi bck w open arms, aight?

 **jisung** : I look forward to the day the chat has 11 members again.

 **woojin** : same 

 **daniel** : ofc 

**

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
PSA can mistress @somsomi0309 checc her dam messages for once please

**

a happy happy somi @somsomi0309  
im legit cryin tears and i just want a supportive cuddle

₍₍٩( ᐛ )۶₎₎♪ yoojung @yoodaeng  
hello @somsomi0309

Doyeon ♪⁽⁽٩( ᐖ )۶⁾⁾ @dodaeng  
Hiya @somsomi0309

a happy happy somi @somsomi0309  
cuddles plz @dodaeng @yoodaeng

Doyeon ♪⁽⁽٩( ᐖ )۶⁾⁾ @dodaeng  
We're already on the way @somsomi0309 @yoodaeng

**

prettiest kids out of pjh (11) - 11:03am.

 **jinyoung** : hey  
**jinyoung** : welcome back to me screaming  
**jinyoung** : aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **nayoon** : yo  
**nayoon** : whats up kid

 **chaesol** : what's wrong? 

 **jinyoung** : so,  
**jinyoung** : daehwi is coming back tomorrow

 **chaesol** : what?

 **heejin** : oh jinyoung, that's amazing news!

 **haeun** : bck here?  
**haeun** : bck home??

 **jinyoung** : back here  
**jinyoung** : he's being dropped over at the dorms when he gets back

 **hyeonju** : Hawa, awesome.

 **nayoon** : it rly is!  
**nayoon** : good on u jinyoung

 **chaeyoung** : whats happening?

 **heejin** : daehwi is returning tomorrow.

 **chaeyoung** : oh?!  
**chaeyoung** : jinyoung!!

 **jinyoung** : yes!!!

 **hyeonju** : It's happening!

 **jiwon** : Σ(*ﾉ´>ω<｡`)ﾉ yay!  
**jiwon** : when tomorrow?

 **jinyoung** : tomorrow morning, apparently

 **nayoon** : damn  
**nayoon** : quicc

 **chaesol** : how're you feeling about it all?

 **jinyoung** : ,,,  
**jinyoung** : well.

 **hyeonju** : Not liking that well at _all_  but continue

 **jinyoung** : it's just  
**jinyoung** : what if he hates us?

 **jiwon** : why would he hate you??  
**jiwon** : he said he was fine with you all ( •᷄⌓•᷅ )

 **jinyoung** : he _did_  say that  
**jinyoung** : but what if he's changed his mind?  
**jinyoung** : he might not like any of us anymore  
**jinyoung** : what if he thinks we all failed him back then?  
**jinyoung** : he might just leave us  
**jinyoung** : i don't want that  
**jinyoung** : i don't want to lose him

 **heejin** : jinyoung  
**heejin** : there's a lot of 'what ifs' here.

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : i know...

 **viva** : u shouldnt get too involved w a what if scenario  
**viva** : esp not that one

 **chaesol** : some call it counterfactual  
**chaesol** : highly doubt hes gonna hate you though

 **nayoon** : didnt ya talk abt this w ur counselor

 **hyeonju** : He did

 **jinyoung** : i did  
**jinyoung** : we talked about what might happen when daehwi gets back and how i'd deal with it  
**jinyoung** : it's just

 **bomin** : we arent gonna judge  
**bomin** : dw :)

 **chaeyoung** : ^^ !

 **jinyoung** : we talked about it _hypothetically_  
**jinyoung** : and now that it's actually happening  
**jinyoung** : i can't believe it  
**jinyoung** : this is all real  
**jinyoung** : he's coming back  
**jinyoung** : and now everything we talked about just pales in comparison to my fear with that

 **viva** : ah

 **heejin** : he did say that he didn't hate you though.  
**heejin** : daehwi has no reason to hate any of you, from what you've told us.

 **haeun** : non at _all_  ~

 **jiwon** : i think  
**jiwon** : you just need to remember what your counselor's been helping you with  
**jiwon** : you've been building up for this moment  
**jiwon** : throwing it all away now would just be a bit silly, dontcha think?

 **hyeonju** : Plus, realistically, he's already confirmed that all is fine between you all and him  
**hyeonju** : I get your still beating yourself up about it a bit but...

 **viva** : he isnt  
**viva** : he never was

 **hyeonju** : Exactly unnie

 **bomin** : tbh  
**bomin** : if he was mad y come back to the dorms  
**bomin** : its his own free choice i'm sure

 **jinyoung** : yeah

 **bomin** : exactly  
**bomin** : resting my case, mr obama

 **chaeyoung** : kim bomin, its been an honour

 **genie** : theyre all right  
**genie** : u keep freaking urself out over what _may_  happen  
**genie** : u kno how to deal w this

 **jinyoung** : i know i do  
**jinyoung** : idk

 **chaesol** : kunji has a point!  
**chaesol** : you wont be alone, will you?

 **jinyoung** : no  
**jinyoung** : we're all meeting him when he gets back  
**jinyoung** : the entire friendship group i mean

 **chaesol** : you'll be fine then  
**chaesol** : youve got 9 other people almost as worried as you  
**chaesol** : youll all be there for each other  
**chaesol** : and daehwi ofc 

 **viva** : u got this jinyoung  
**viva** : dont overthink it

 **jinyoung** : that's my job though!

 **hyeonju** : Not anymore it isn't

 **heejin** : your job from now on is to cut down on the overthinking, especially when it affects you this bad 

 **jiwon** : daehwi sounded excited to see you again in hospital!  
**jiwon** : it was a month ok but it still counts for a lot

 **genie** : lilji is right!  
**genie** : hes happy to see yall

 **heejin** : he sounded very happy to see you and jihoon specifically 

 **jinyoung** : he did...

 **hyeonju** : Then it's done  
**hyeonju** : He isn't going to hate you  
**hyeonju** : Sure, it'll be awkward as h*ck but that's to be expected lol

 **bomin** : not sayin u have no right to worry  
**bomin** : but u dont need to worry to this extent  
**bomin** : im p sure you'll be oke  
**bomin** : youve all been waiting for this for the whole month

 **jinyoung** : and now it's real.  
**jinyoung** : everything is happening tomorrow...

 **haeun** : so it is  
**haeun** : will u step up n b positive?  
**haeun** : or will u perish like a dog?

 **chaesol** : please stop watching prozd videos i am begging you

 **haeun** : then beg.

 **jinyoung** : snort

 **viva** : u made him laugh  
**viva** : all is good

 **heejin** : how are you feeling now, youngie?

 **jinyoung** : i'm still worried  
**jinyoung** : but  
**jinyoung** : i know i'm overthinking it  
**jinyoung** : i just need to remember everything i was taught this month  
**jinyoung** : it'll be fine.

 **nayoon** : thats th spirit!

 **haeun** : dont push yourself thoo

 **bomin** : u better giv daehwi the _biggest_  hug on our behalf  
**bomin** : or hearty handshake  
**bomin** : idk what the kid's ok with atm

 **jinyoung** : i'll find out  
**jinyoung** : thank you guys.

 **hyeonju** : No problemo  
**hyeonju** : Remember to talk to Jihoon

 **genie** : o ya  
**genie** : hes probably feelin the same  
**genie** : talk to him abt it if u need to

 **jinyoung** : i will  
**jinyoung** : i've gotten a lot better at that now

 **heejin** : thank god...

 **jiwon** : oof ミ(ノ_ _)ノ

 **chaeyoung** : mom snapped

 **jinyoung** : she's right though :9  
**jinyoung** : i'm gonna go now   
**jinyoung** : bye guys!

 **heejin** : bye youngie 

 **viva** : bye!

 **nayoon** : update us kiddo  
**nayoon** : luv u!

 **chaesol** : 

 **haeun** : 

**

human vitamin @jaehwan0527  
i cnt stop smilin? agh

human vitamin @jaehwan0527  
so happy im blastin music   

the world's friend, sewoon @sewoon_j  
...are you playin that video of james charles? @jaehwan0527

human vitamin @jaehwan0527  
n.no? why evn accuse me of that haha @sewoon_j

the world's friend, sewoon @sewoon_j  
DUDE i'm in our room too i can LITERALLY HEAR the WHOOMP WHOOMP WHOOMPS @jaehwan0527

human vitamin @jaehwan0527  
ah shit @sewoon_j

**

human vitamin @jaehwan0527  
how do i astral project frm my angery roomie

**

ha sungwoon to: lee daehwi. - 12:10pm.

 **sungwoon** : heyo daehwi  
**sungwoon** : ur comin bck tomorrow? perhaps im excited!  
**sungwoon** : we all r ngl  
**sungwoon** : just lettin u kno we all missed u fck loads n we lov u!  
**sungwoon** : also?  
**sungwoon** : def takin u to th best lamb skewer places i can find smeday  
**sungwoon** : refusin to let u die on me someday w/o eatin a good lamb skewer, honestly  
**sungwoon** : cya tomorrow daehwi 

**

ong seongwoo to: hwang minhyun. - 1:29pm.

 **seongwoo** : heyy minhyun!

 **minhyun** : Hey.  
**minhyun** : Jonghyun says hi.

 **seongwoo** : suddenly, im privileged

 **minhyun** : Please don't lust over my best friend.

 **seongwoo** : nvr  
**seongwoo** : ur the only one fr me.

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : sweet.

 **seongwoo** : dya wanna get lunch btw?  
**seongwoo** : idm where

 **minhyun** : Sure.  
**minhyun** : Honestly, anywhere you pick is good.

 **seongwoo** : aw  
**seongwoo** : u trust my judgement uwu

 **minhyun** : You _do_  actually have good judgement...  
**minhyun** : I really don't mind though.  
**minhyun** : I just want to get out.

 **seongwoo** : jonghyun givin u grief baby?

 **minhyun** : What?  
**minhyun** : No, it's not that.  
**minhyun** : He's a good best friend!  
**minhyun** : I'm just thinking about how tomorrow is going to go.

 **seongwoo** : ah  
**seongwoo** : same tbh  
**seongwoo** : not havin him here in a month has been kinda weird u kno?  
**seongwoo** : im rlly happy to hav him bck

 **minhyun** : Of course.  
**minhyun** : Things really haven't felt the same without him.  
**minhyun** : I can't completely believe he's coming back so soon.  
**minhyun** : I just hope it'll all go well, you know?

 **seongwoo** : definitely  
**seongwoo** : im sure itll b fine tho  
**seongwoo** : its just us   
**seongwoo** : we all kno each other well enough fr thinfs not to completely fck up

 **minhyun** : True.  
**minhyun** : Thinking about it, I really do know everyone way too well... 

 **seongwoo** : ikr?  
**seongwoo** : weve known each other fr wat  
**seongwoo** : 10 months-ish?  
**seongwoo** : not evn a year yet were all so close  
**seongwoo** : like  
**seongwoo** : ur all my closest friends at this point

 **minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : Whenever anything happens, my first instinct is to text the group chat about it.  
**minhyun** : I never expected that I'd become so...accustomed to talking to everyone and enjoying their company.  
**minhyun** : Yet, there isn't a person in that chat I wouldn't go above and beyond for.  
**minhyun** : Saying it feels so surreal.

 **seongwoo** : yh  
**seongwoo** : get u tho  
**seongwoo** : the 11 of us r just that close ykno?  
**seongwoo** : weve had,,  
**seongwoo** : so much happen

 **minhyun** : Definitely.  
**minhyun** : It hasn't even been a year and yet, we've all gone through so much together.

 **seongwoo** : lmao ikr  
**seongwoo** : still  
**seongwoo** : ive nvr regretted joinin that chat  
**seongwoo** : i just wanted to mke a couple friends n not b restrictd to ppl i already knew  
**seongwoo** : ended up findin 9 life long friends im already gnna die for  
**seongwoo** : n ofc 1 boy who makes me feel a way ive nvr felt before

 **minhyun** : Seongwoo...

 **seongwoo** : its u  
**seongwoo** : ur the boy  
**seongwoo** : thank u for makin me so happy minhyun  
**seongwoo** : u just glow so much n i love it  
**seongwoo** : meetin u in that chat rlly changed me huh  
**seongwoo** : for the better

 **minhyun** : Seongwoo?

 **seongwoo** : yh minhyun?

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : I love you.

 **seongwoo** :  
**seongwoo** : rlly?

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : I want you to know.  
**minhyun** : I love everything about you.  
**minhyun** : I love you.  
**minhyun** : I've never done this before.

 **seongwoo** : neither hav i

 **minhyun** : Oh.

 **seongwoo** : but ik how i feel  
**seongwoo** : i love u too minhyun  
**seongwoo** : never thought id hear u say that  
**seongwoo** : or text it  
**seongwoo** : my heart still felt it either way sis idc

 **minhyun** : I want to tell you in person then.  
**minhyun** : Maybe, it'll be different then.

 **seongwoo** : u tryin to kill me?

 **minhyun** : Myself, maybe.  
**minhyun** : If you go down with me, oh well.

 **seongwoo** :  omo  
**seongwoo** : meet me @ d.o diner in 20?  
**seongwoo** : u can tell me there  
**seongwoo** : i can tell u i luv u over coffee n kisses

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : You're so cheesey, what the hell.

 **seongwoo** :   
**seongwoo** : u lov it

 **minhyun** : I really do.  
**minhyun** : See you there.

 **seongwoo** :   
**seongwoo** : cya

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : 

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 1:40pm.

 **daniel** : so  
**daniel** : fellas  
**daniel** : r we getting daehwi presents at all  
**daniel** : ngl i bought him somethin a while ago so 

 **seongwoo** : weve been shown up, huh,,,

 **jinyoung** : that's a nice idea, actually  
**jinyoung** : what did you get him??

 **daniel** : cant be telling you that not, can i  
**daniel** : its a secret ~

 **jaehwan** : (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ ひみつ ~

 **jinyoung** : :C  
**jinyoung** : fine then  
**jinyoung** : i refuse to tell you what i'm getting him then

 **jisung** : We have the rest of the day  
**jisung** : I don't think it's too late to get Daehwi something...

 **sungwoon** : im highkey broke  
**sungwoon** : im just gonna make a welcome home sign  
**sungwoon** : luv makin that sorta stuff

 **jisung** : Can I help? @sungwoon

 **sungwoon** : hell yh  
**sungwoon** : thanks hyung

 **daniel** : ill lend my help too  
**daniel** : decoratin is surprisingly calming

 **sungwoon** : ikr?  
**sungwoon** : also thank u

 **jisung** : Come to our room later! :-) @sungwoon

 **sungwoon** : will do 

 **seongwoo** : thats them sorted  
**seongwoo** : idk what to do

 **jaehwan** :   
**jaehwan** : galaxy brain time

 **seongwoo** : oomf...  
**seongwoo** : _PLEASE_  dont do anythin cursed

 **jaehwan** : me? cursed? impossible  
**jaehwan** : lorde spoke to me in a dream n told me 1) im gay 2) exactly wat to get daehwi tomorrow  
**jaehwan** : i must go

 **sungwoon** : go onwards then  
**sungwoon** : kinda excited ngl

 **jihoon** : i cant think of anything

 **daniel** : googles ur friend  
**daniel** : dont stress urself too much

 **jihoon** : i'll try not to  
**jihoon** : google better have some good ideas...

 **guanlin** : have faith!  
**guanlin** : anything everyone thinks up will be fine

 **jisung** : That's the spirit, Linnie!

 **guanlin** : i should find something now  
**guanlin** : bye bye

 **jihoon** : cya

**

seob hyung @THEhyungseob  
[photo] i want to see my littel boi,,,

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
here he comes @THEhyungseob

seob hyung @THEhyungseob  
[video] i want to see my little boi! @parkchamsae

seob hyung @THEhyungseob  
tldr; i founs a caterpillar ourside n im adoptin it.

hak nya-eon @haknyeons  
whats its' name lad @THEhyungseob

seob hyung @THEhyungseob  
i named him aftr th greateat man i kno... @haknyeons

hak nya-eon @haknyeons  
o? albert einstein? obama? stephen hawking? th beatles? @THEhyungseob

seob hyung @THEhyungseob  
lee taemin @haknyeons

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

ha sungwoon - 2:04pm  
↳ ur boi searchin for some nice amazon prime gifts 

ha sungwoon - 2:06pm  
↳ this is rlly hard tho. sigh

kang daniel - 2:13pm.  
↳ [video] hey! this is marzi, shes just come into th pet store! shes so full of life i lov her

park woojin - 2:26pm.  
↳ lot to think abt.

park woojin - 2:29pm.  
↳  im fine thanks guys tho

park jihoon - 2:30pm.  
↳ [photo] i never expected to search pinterest for the answers i feel like i need

lai guanlin - 2:33pm.  
↳ [photo] it's so sunny today! i hope tomorrow is like this too 

park jihoon - 2:35pm.  
↳ !!!!!!!

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 2:36pm.

 **jihoon** : GUYS  
**jihoon** : I HAVE AN IDEA

 **jisung** : The All Caps  
**jisung** : Terrifying, but tell us your idea!

 **jihoon** : have you ever used Pinterest?

 **jaehwan** : ya  
**jaehwan** : dark time

 **minhyun** : What about it?

 **jihoon** : i saw this lil aesthetic jar on pinterest back in the day  
**jihoon** : it was one of those things  
**jihoon** : it was full of positive messages and reminders  
**jihoon** : whenever OP felt less than worth it, they would take something out of the jar  
**jihoon** : it helped them a lot, yknow?

 **minhyun** : That's surprisingly cute...

 **seongwoo** : o  
**seongwoo** : is that ur idea??

 **jihoon** : yeah!  
**jihoon** : hear me out

 **jisung** : We always do 

 **jihoon** : samuel's got this pretty big and empty jam jar in his room for some reason  
**jihoon** : he said i could borrow it, so that's sorted  
**jihoon** : i was thinking, why don't we all write positive messages and reminders on post it notes and put them into the jar?  
**jihoon** : we could give it to daehwi when he gets back

 **jaehwan** : jihoon,,,

 **jihoon** : it's just  
**jihoon** : there's gonna be times where he won't be ok  
**jihoon** : it's also kinda likely he wont tell us upfront  
**jihoon** : when that happens, it'd be nice for him to at least have some sort of reminder that he isn't alone  
**jihoon** : it might even make him reconsider doing anything particularly...relapsy.

 **daniel** :  
**daniel** : thats so sweet tf

 **minhyun** : That's a lovely idea, Jihoon. 

 **jihoon** : really?

 **seongwoo** : yh!  
**seongwoo** : id luv to be apsrt of that

 **jinyoung** : same here   
**jinyoung** : if he's ever in a position where he can't reach out, it'll always be there for him  
**jinyoung** : i like it :9

 **jihoon** : you guys  
**jihoon** : would you mind doin it?

 **jisung** : I'll happily take part!

 **jaehwan** : same here lad

 **guanlin** : cute idea!!  
**guanlin** : i wanna help!

 **woojin** : sure  
**woojin** : ts helpful

 **sungwoon** : mate we all on board  
**sungwoon** : its rly sweet

 **jihoon** : thanks

 **minhyun** : Are you getting anyone else involved?

 **guanlin** : you could ask everyone else in the dorm  
**guanlin** : we're all really close to daehwi

 **sungwoon** : hes got friends outside of our dorm too  
**sungwoon** : could ask em too

 **jihoon** : you know what  
**jihoon** : you're right  
**jihoon** : i'll do that  
**jihoon** : i'm gnna tell samuel about this

 **jaehwan** : kk  
**jaehwan** : this is so cute honrstly  
**jaehwan** : lucky hwi huh

 **jisung** : Good luck, Jihoon!

**

the world's friend, sewoon @sewoon_j  
this is it laties, i have seen hell. @magumagus i am SO sorry in advance, yeah?

human vitamin @jaehwan0527  
jealousy is a disease bich! <3 gws @sewoon_j

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 3:19pm.

 **jihoon** : the jar is here  
**jihoon** : it isn't decorated yet ofc but  
**jihoon** : would u guys mind coming over to me n samuel's room when you can to put your messages in it?

 **minhyun** : Of course.

 **guanlin** : ok!  
**guanlin** : are you back in your own room now?

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : the jar was in my dorm somewhere  
**jihoon** : me and samuel were lookin for it together  
**jihoon** : he briefly managed to lose this absolute unit of a jar

 **guanlin** : ah, nice  
**guanlin** : i shall go and write my messages then 

 **jihoon** : thanks linnie  
**jihoon** : if there's anyone else in the dorms or anyone u know who's friends w daehwi, please ask them to write smth down  
**jihoon** : just a small positive message on a folded note

 **minhyun** : Will do.

 **jaehwan** : ok  
**jaehwan** : dnt stress urself out too much jihoon!

 **jihoon** : i'll try not to lol  
**jihoon** : ah, door

 **jinyoung** : it's me

 **jihoon** : opening it now  
**jihoon** : ttyl

 **jaehwan** : cya

 **guanlin** : bye bye ~

**

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
who here is the LEAST shit at art?

cloud in streets loud in sh- @kingofgoyang  
took an art class once  @urfavebae

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
and what about it? @kingofgoyang

cloud in streets loud in sh- @kingofgoyang  
teacher told m i was ok fr a novice so i said "uwu u too!" by mistake n never went bck @urfavebae

**

seong wee woo @ongwu  
[photo] not thwt it matters but i wanted to b a mangaka bck in the day,,, @urfavebae

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
,,hyung. @ongwu

seong wee woo @ongwu  
yes beloved dongsaeng @urfavebae

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
10 months of friendship. where have you been hiding these art skills? @ongwu

seong wee woo @ongwu  
in my repressd hetalia n bleach phase @urfavebae

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
absolutely understandable. do you mind decorating the jar? @ongwu

seong wee woo @ongwu  
ya sure kiddo  @urfavebae

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
ahh thank you so so much! @ongwu 

**

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
who else....

Jisung | :-) @yoonfairy  
Just a suggestion: On my birthday, Guanlin made me this really cute birthday card that he drew all over. I think he'd be a good help too @urfavebae

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
have you got the proof witness?

Jisung | :-) @yoonfairy  
[photo] Of course, Prosecutor Bae :-) @urfavebae

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
@guanlinxD guanlin! friend! your doodles!

linnie @guanlinxD  
?? i like to doodle but im not too good at it eh @urfavebae

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
you're REALLY good at it! can you help seongwoo hyung with the decoration? @guanlinxD

linnie @guanlinxD  
ok! i shall see you soon  @urfavebae

**

linnie @guanlinxD  
i got praised. i'm very very happy

i see a het i floor it @officialsoyeon  
u. best boy @guanlinxD

linnie @guanlinxD  
me... best boy   @officialsoyeon

**

everyone was doing their part to prepare and make daehwi's return a happy one.

seongwoo and guanlin lay on jihoon and samuel's dorm floor, decorating what was soon to be the positivity jar. the duo were handling it with such care and talking out what exactly they wanted to put on it, both hellbent on making it look as lovely as possible. seongwoo had even stolen a bit of scrap paper from samuel to practice drawing the perfect daisy to reproduce on the jar.

jinyoung sat on jihoon's bed, scrolling intently on his phone. samuel thought of questioning him on what he was doing but he was so concentrated on whatever it was...he didn't have the will. it was clear that it was probably something for daehwi, at the very least; the 00 liner was left to his own devices.

jihoon had already started on his portion of the jar, with said boy asking around their dorm for messages. everyone was more than happy to oblige. there was a strong sense of community in their dorm that jihoon really appreciated in that moment. he, along with their friends, had gotten in contact with those outside of the dorm that they thought might want to contribute too, resulting in a few people coming and going into his room with bundled up, colourful notes.

minhyun was doing his best too in his idea. a part of him didn't think it was anything too special, although jonghyun disagreed. truthfully, he just wanted to do something that he knew (or liked to think, really) daehwi would like. he felt lucky that his roommate was so ready to help him out with this too. "let's try that melody again?" minhyun asked, receiving a contented nod from jonghyun. fingers dancing across his keyboard, minhyun figured he could use his and daehwi's shared passion of composing and piano playing to make something beautiful.

alongside all of this, jisung, sungwoon and daniel had started their own little project. the three of them were bundled in the couple's dorm room, felt tips and sequins scattered all over the floor. daniel had asked a co-worker to borrow a bunch of art and crafts supplies resulting in this complete overload of colour surrounding them. everything proved to be useful though, with their creation coming along much better than any of them thought it would. an array of rainbow felt tip pens and jumbled sequins were enough to make the perfect "WELCOME HOME DAEHWI" banner, it seemed.

**

park woojin to: ahn hyungseob. - 4:02pm.

 **woojin** : HYUNGSEOB

 **hyungseob** : y  
**hyungseob** : yesh?

 **woojin** : i need a favor

 **hyungseob** : shure  
**hyungseob** : watever you need

 **woojin** : can i borrow ur camera?

 **hyungseob** : th instax one?

 **woojin** : thats th polaroidy one right

 **hyungseob** : yeah!

 **woojin** : then yh!!

 **hyungseob** : of chourse!  
**hyungseob** : access? granted

 **woojin** : i _will_  die fr u

 **hyungseob** : cool  
**hyungseob** : but plz dont

 **woojin** : the pact has been sealed

 **hyungseob:**  
**hyungseob** :   
**hyungseob** : whaddaya need it for then

 **woojin** : hwis comin bck tomorrow

 **hyungseob** : OMG rlly?!  
**hyungseob** : hell yh  
**hyungseob** : is this a surprise fr him?

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : ill explain to u in a bit  
**woojin** : im gnna need to take a photo of u tho

 **hyungseob** : go ahead  
**hyungseob** : im _always_  ready for a closeup

 **woojin** : gimme a sec then  
**woojin** : thx seob

 **hyungseob** : np  
**hyungseob** : anythin for one of my best bros  
**hyungseob** : now, come thru btec mahiru koizumi

 **woojin** :  

**

Jonghyun™ @pockyjr  
Everyone is being so productive on the timeline? It's really cute 

Minhyun @optimushwang  
Psst. Help me with my present, please? @pockyjr

Jonghyun™ @pockyjr  
Sure bestie! @optimushwang

**

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
oh FUCK i'm missing something

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
big Stress Emoji. i must take the big Action

**

bae jinyoung to: bae irene. - 4:27pm.

 **jinyoung** : noona  
**jinyoung** : i need your help

 **irene** : what's up

 **jinyoung** : your typing pattern...

 **irene** : mistress seulgi changed me for the worse  
**irene** : what do you need kid?

 **jinyoung** : are you busy right now?

 **irene** : i'm mid essay ngl

 **jinyoung** : oh  
**jinyoung** : nevermind then

 **irene** :  
**irene** : no, something's bothering you  
**irene** : is it something serious?

 **jinyoung** : my other boyfriend gets back from hospital tomorrow  
**jinyoung** : i wanted to buy him something specific but the shop is too far

 **irene** :  
**irene** : I'll meet you off campus

 **jinyoung** : huh

 **irene** : I'll drive you  
**irene** : Quick as you can, Jinyoung please

 **jinyoung** : seriously??

 **irene** : It's for your boyfriend  
**irene** : Who am I to get in the way of young love?  
**irene** : Come on x

 **jinyoung** : ok!  
**jinyoung** : i'll tell you where outside

 **irene** : I'll trust your judgement, cousin

 **jinyoung** : 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

lai guanlin - 4:36pm.  
↳ the jar. is so big.

bae jinyoung - 4:40pm.  
↳ [photo] on my way with @irene 

ha sungwoon - 4:43pm.  
↳ ngl were going FERAL w these colorin pens

ha sungwoon - 4:46pm.  
↳ [photo] its comin along well tho!!

park woojin - 4:52pm  
↳ why tf campus so big for

hwang minhyun - 5:00pm.  
↳ [video] I already feel like collapsing onto this keyboard. 

kim jonghyun - 5:03pm.  
↳ [photo] A wild Hwang Minhyun, in his natural habitat. He's completely immersed in the piano 

kim jaehwan - 5:10pm.  
↳ [photo] i dragged out mistre sewoonie w me to get my prezzie 

jeong sewoon - 5:12pm.  
↳ my love for jaehwan as a bff unfortunately outweighs his shitty decision making skills  gl daehwi...

ong seongwoo - 5:16pm.  
↳ [photo] warm up doodles

ong seongwoo - 5:17pm.  
↳ i havent dine this in a while lmao how nostalgic

park jihoon - 5:28pm.  
↳ i've texted a lot of people about it but hey! please come and put a message in our positivity jar plz for hwi  thank you

ong seongwoo - 5:30pm.  
↳ jihoon masstextin a good 50+ people...his MIND

yoon jisung - 5:34pm.  
↳ [video] Decorating with @daniel and @sungwoon :-) It's going surprisingly well?

**

"so, this is the place?" irene thought out loud, closing the car door.

"this is it." jinyoung nodded, already advancing into the shop. irene didn't think too much of it and chuckled softly to herself. her cousin didn't let down for anyone when he was this determined. it was really sweet, though a rare occurrence.

following on, the cousins entered the store, the bell on the door sending a rhythmic chime throughout the shop. the woman at the counter turned her attention onto them, giving them a comforting smile.

"welcome to nabi florists!" she perked up, bright tag displaying the name 'jo haseul' moving with her energetic movements, "is there anything i can help you with?"

closing his eyes momentarily, jinyoung recalled what he'd been reading up about online in the morning. he'd gone over this in his head time and time again; now was the time.

"i'd like a bouquet of daffodils, please." he asked, trying his hardest to maintain eye contact with the florist. it was a fairly weird request he presumed, for most people came here asking for things like roses for carnations...she didn't seem to think that though.

pulling out a small notepad from her pocket, haseul nodded intently, "daffodils...sure! is there anything specific you want on the bouquet?"

he hadn't thought that far, honestly. exchanging an unsure look with irene, his cousin took over the conversation.

"a ribbon would be nice." she smiled, prompting haseul to scribble down more.

"any specific colour?"

irene looked back at jinyoung, shooting the boy a reassuring look. he just had to give a simple answer here, it would all be fine. his anxiety wasn't being the most co-operative with him, granted, but irene was here with him, though she couldn't answer this for him. all he needed to do was think of a colour...but what? he'd picked the daffodils for a special reason so the ribbon had to be special too. it's what daehwi deserved, something that let him know how loved he was. something he would love. something... something...

_daehwi's favourite colour..._

"...purple." he murmured out, voice quiet but clarity clear. thankfully, haseul heard and was already writing it down intently.

before he could look up, the florist had already gone to prepare the bouquet. he glanced at the numerous flowers decorating the store, plastic butterflies scattered on the walls and multiple pre-made bouquets; it was all beautiful. he hoped what haseul was making now would come out the same.

a few minutes later haseul came sauntering back out, bouquet held proudly in her arms. even from here, jinyoung could see how elegant it looked. wrapped in a pristine white sheet were a bundle of daffodils, all differing in size; despite this, they were all ordered like that of a wedding bouquet. all of this was tied up with a neat purple ribbon tied up with extra care.

he tried not to tear up. he really did.

"taadaa!" haseul chimed, handing jinyoung the bouquet, "i think it turned out well! the girls in the back worked really hard on it."

"it..." he was at a complete loss of words, staring at the beautiful arrangement of daffodils in his arms, "it's _amazing...!_ "

haseul and irene shared a similar look of assurance and understanding, with the former clapping her hands, "i'm glad you like it! we don't usually get people asking for daffodils, so it was a really liberating experience..."

he paid (leaving a tip because _god_  was it alluring) and the cousins walked back out again. they hadn't been in there that long, granted, but it felt like a lot of time had passed; after a phone check, they realised it was only 5:30. time felt almost nonexistent in that flower store, huh.

"hey." irene piped up whilst they were driving, glancing at the bouquet in the corner of her eye, "those are for daehwi, right?"

jinyoung nodded, unconsciously hugging the flowers to his chest.

"why'd you pick daffodils?" she'd been thinking it since he asked at the florist, especially since haseul commented that it was rather rare for anyone to ask for them, but it felt like a sensitive topic to ask about then.

"just...i did some research on them." he commented, staring out the window, "their meaning interested me."

irene hummed in acknowledgement, accepting this as his say on the matter. she could tell when her cousin was reluctant to speak up on certain things and who was she to force him to speak up? really, she was just happy to see him so determined, something somewhat rarer than a daffodil bouquet.

"let's get you back then," she smiled, turning on the radio absentmindedly, "make sure not to crush his daffodils, by the way!"

"i won't!"

 _✿ daffodils._  
_↳ good luck...and new beginnings._

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kim jaehwan - 6:14pm.  
↳ [photo] wrappin up ft the roomie

lai guanlin - 6:20pm.  
↳ everything looks really nice! it's so pretty awa

ong seongwoo - 6:38pm.  
↳ [photo] ill delete this tonite but th jar is comin along well! 

ong seongwoo - 6:40pm.  
↳ if yall got any msgs to add to th jar plz drop em off in samuel + jihoons room asap bc jihoons already lookin highkey stressed

park jihoon - 6:41pm.  
↳ i am NOT highkey stressed

kim samuel - 6:43pm.  
↳ legit praying that jihoon doesnt start up again w slamming his head against the wall...very highkey stressed lads.

bae jinyoung - 6:50pm.  
↳ [video] thank you noona 

ha sungwoon - 7:00pm.  
↳ [photo] welcome home banner [IN PROGRESS] ft jisung hyung n daniel hyung

ahn hyungseob - 7:04pm.  
↳ hey! tldr; woojins still runnin around campus takin photos so if u run into him, offer ur help kk? tell him i sent ya

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 7:46pm.

 **seongwoo** : th jar is DONE

 **sungwoon** : rlly??

 **jinyoung** : it is!  
**jinyoung** : it looks really nice

 **jisung** : Send a photo!

「ʟᴀɪ ɢᴜᴀɴʟɪɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **guanlin** : here it is 

 **jaehwan** : omg  
**jaehwan** : yall went above n beyond alrite

 **seongwoo** : we got  
**seongwoo** : ,,,carried away

 **guanlin** : it's colourful  
**guanlin** : it's a big jar too

 **jisung** : It really is  
**jisung** : @jihoon Where did you even find it?

 **jihoon** : samuel had it  
**jihoon** : took it from him

 **jinyoung** : theft, basically

 **jihoon** : is it theft if it is done out of love?  
**jihoon** : is it theft if my heart _quivers_  w anticipation foldin in every message?  
**jihoon** : is it love if i've been dreaming about this moment daily?

 **sungwoon** : wat _is_  love?

 **jihoon** : 

 **minhyun** : Calm down Aristotle, fuck.

 **seongwoo** : lmao

 **guanlin** : hi hyung!

 **minhyun** : Hey.  
**minhyun** : The jar looks really nice, well done.  
**minhyun** : You really got a lot of people to write messages in it, huh.

 **jihoon** : yeah

 **jaehwan** : ppl kept comin over to give jihoon their msgs  
**jaehwan** : we just kept seein ppl pass our room

 **guanlin** : everyone was really kind though  
**guanlin** : it's all filled up!

 **seongwoo** : 

 **minhyun** : Aw.  
**minhyun** : That's so sweet, honestly.

 **jisung** : It really is

 **seongwoo** : how did th rest of u get on?  
**seongwoo** : everyone else went n did stuff rite?

 **jinyoung** : i brought flowers for him  
**jinyoung** : hopefully he'll like them?

 **daniel** : theyre rlly beautiful   
**daniel** : ofc hell like em

 **sungwoon** : wat flowers

 **daniel** : on his status

 **sungwoon** :   
**sungwoon** : jinyoung,,,ur power

 **jisung** : He'll love them.

 **jinyoung** : i can only hope!

 **daniel** : o! btw  
**daniel** : @jinyoung were gnna need to put th welcome home banner in ur room tmrw morning if thats ok

 **jinyoung** : that's fine  
**jinyoung** : there's definitely space

 **sungwoon** : o thank god  
**sungwoon** : its not done yet tbh

 **jisung** : We'll be done in a bit  
**jisung** : Just adding the finishing touches right now :-)

 **jihoon** : excited to see it

 **jisung** : Thanks!

 **guanlin** : what was minhyun hyung doing, by the way?

 **minhyun** : You'll see tomorrow.

 **jinyoung** : oh?

 **seongwoo** : he wont even tell me :(

 **minhyun** : I'm not trying to big it up, I swear.  
**minhyun** : I just don't know how to explain it.

 **daniel** : damn

 **sungwoon** : fr the record  
**sungwoon** : i think woojins still runnin around campus takin photos

 **jihoon** : oh yeah, he is

 **jaehwan** : o damn  
**jaehwan** : hes so motivated

 **minhyun** : Of course he is.  
**minhyun** : It's Woojin.

 **seongwoo** : its rlly nice u kno  
**seongwoo** : all of this  
**seongwoo** : tmrw is gnna be fine.

 **jihoon** : mhm

 **guanlin** : i think it'll be fine  
**guanlin** : there's a lot of worry and all  
**guanlin** : but we've done a lot  
**guanlin** : daehwi will hopefully be ok  
**guanlin** : and so will we

 **jisung** : I know this is probably a sentiment shared by us all but,  
**jisung** : I'm really proud of him.  
**jisung** : It can't have been easy for him to accept help and try to get through all of this, but he's doing it regardless.

 **jihoon** : yeah.  
**jihoon** : the fact he's so determined to get back to school really stunned me too.  
**jihoon** : he's already doing well

 **seongwoo** : does he kno that tho?

 **jaehwan** : tru  
**jaehwan** : hes a loved friend here  
**jaehwan** : hes gotta kno that

 **jisung** : That's what we're gonna do.

 **daniel** : wait  
**daniel** : goin ovr the plan again  
**daniel** : donghyun n youngmin are droppin him off rite?

 **woojin** : yh

 **minhyun** : Ah, Woojin.

 **sungwoon** : like  
**sungwoon** : r his parents comin at all

 **woojin** : parent

 **daniel** : hm?

 **jaehwan** : ?

 **woojin** : parent.  
**woojin** : his moms single now  
**woojin** : so parent.

 **daniel** : o

 **guanlin** : oh  
**guanlin** : that's good i think

 **jinyoung** : a strong improvement

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : gtg need to find jeongin n natty

 **seongwoo** : cya big wooj

 **woojin** : bye  
**woojin** : o rite  
**woojin** : the plan  
**woojin** : ill text u when hes bein dropped bck  
**woojin** : the hospital is  
**woojin** : an hour away mayb?  
**woojin** : inpatients kinda far

 **sungwoon** : thats rlly far

 **woojin** : yh

 **jinyoung** : we'll meet and hide in our room  
**jinyoung** : and surprise him!

 **jihoon** : that's the plan

 **guanlin** : ok

 **jaehwan** : aight  
**jaehwan** : dnt stress too much lads  
**jaehwan** : its us  
**jaehwan** : we kno each other  
**jaehwan** : daehwi knows us  
**jaehwan** : itll b like old times

 **minhyun** : Just more emotional.

 **jaehwan** : exactly!

 **woojin** : goin now  
**woojin** : hyung is right  
**woojin** : just  
**woojin** : we gotta stay calm

 **jinyoung** : noted

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : we gotta b calm  
**daniel** : and we gotta show daehwi how much we missed him

 **minhyun** : Definitely.

 **sungwoon** : ofc!

 **jinyoung** : i'm sure he'll love all this  
**jinyoung** : hopefully

 **seongwoo** : ig well see

 **jisung** : @sungwoon @daniel Help me with the banner now please :-}

 **daniel** : yes sir

 **jinyoung** : :-} ?

 **guanlin** : a threat

 **jinyoung** : noted!  
**jinyoung** : when daehwi gets added back to the chat, please don't be so cryptid

 **guanlin** :  
**guanlin** : :-{

 **jinyoung** : no!

**

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
i've been doing a lot of thinking about everything

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
not in a worrying way! i'm just thinking that what we all have is really nice?

jinyoung   @urfavebae  
there isn't a person on campus that i know of who wouldn't help out a person in need and i really like that

his niel @realdefdanik  
gd night everyone! hope u all have a great sleep n some well earned relsxstion time

his niel @realdefdanik  
ik we're all worried abt tomrrow but u know what? we'll all b together n ik thatll make it much less terrifyin or worryin

Jisung | :-) @yoonfairy @yoonfairy  
I still have so much felt tip on my hands  I'd like to think this shows how hard we've been working this evening

Jisung | :-) @yoonfairy @yoonfairy  
In all seriousness though, well done everyone for your hard work today! I'm sure tomorrow will go down well 

His Sungie @yoonfairy  
Rest well!  :-)

linnie @guanlinxD  
today was really  and i think tomorrow will be too

linnie @guanlinxD  
thank you for being such lovely lovely friends! i'm clocking out now

cloud in streets loud in sh- @kingofgoyang  
sleep well friends  ily all n evrythin tmrw will be ok

cloud in streets loud in sh- @kingofgoyang  
stress abt it n itll only fuck u up more so! keep ur chins up

human vitamin @jaehwan0527  
im so so happy to hav the friends i do u kno

human vitamin @jaehwan0527  
we got this ok? cya all tmrw mornin 

seong wee woo @ongwu  
im goin [SLEEP] but before that, just lettin yall know ily all n im v v thankful fate led us all to each other all those months ago

seong wee woo @ongwu  
im rlly excited to see daehwi again n have evryone back together

Minhyun @optimushwang  
It took a few hours but me and Jonghyun finally finished...I don't think I ever want to look at a piano again.

Minhyun @optimushwang  
After everything, let's finally talk.

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
finally bck @ the dorms

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
tysm to @THEhyungseob for stayin up n helping me w this project

not the YUTTAS @THEhyungseob  
np! its comin along so well @parkchamsae

not the YUTTAS @THEhyungseob  
woojins put so much effort into this and i genuinely wanna cry ovr how heartfelt this is,,,oomf

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
2am its finally DONE

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
ill be goin to sleep in a few. srsly, thank u evryone for being such s good help on such short notice n being such kind people

p.woojin @parkchamsae  
youve done so well, thank u.

**

ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴅᴀʏ ❁

**

bae jinyoung to: park jihoon. - 7:57am.

 **jinyoung** : good morning hunnie  
**jinyoung** : i didn't realise you'd gone

 **jihoon** : morning  
**jihoon** : yeah, didn't wanna wake you

 **jinyoung** : aw

 **jihoon** : im just getting the last of the messages from people  
**jihoon** : i'll be back soon though

 **jinyoung** : ok   
**jinyoung** : you know  
**jinyoung** : i can't believe this is finally happening  
**jinyoung** : i've been dreaming of seeing daehwi again everyday and now it's actually happening  
**jinyoung** : it feels like a dream...

 **jihoon** : yeah.  
**jihoon** : i barely got any sleep last night  
**jihoon** : i can't stop thinking about what's gonna happen

 **jinyoung** :   
**jinyoung** : i understand  
**jinyoung** : do you think it'll be ok?

 **jihoon** : i hope so

 **jinyoung** : don't we all  
**jinyoung** : i've gone through every possible scenario i can think of  
**jinyoung** : i want it to go well  
**jinyoung** : we all do  
**jinyoung** : but what if it doesn't?  
**jinyoung** : will he be "ok" ?

 **jihoon** : cutie  
**jihoon** : you're overthinking it.

 **jinyoung** : sorry  
**jinyoung** : i gotta stop that

 **jihoon** : it's who you are, i get that  
**jihoon** : just don't let it stress you like this  
**jihoon** : you're fine  
**jihoon** : you're ok  
**jihoon** : i cant say this is all ok because it's not

 **jinyoung** : it's kinda fucked

 **jihoon** : _that's life, babey!_  
**jihoon** : still though  
**jihoon** : we've all prepared for today  
**jihoon** : we can do this

 **jinyoung** : we can do this

 **jihoon** : we can  
**jihoon** : idk if what "ok" means exactly  
**jihoon** : he'll be better though  
**jihoon** : i suppose

 **jinyoung** : i hope so.  
**jinyoung** : i really don't want him to ever feel how he did before all this  
**jinyoung** : the support he's been getting all month hopefully like, has actually had an impact  
**jinyoung** : or if it hasn't, that we can at least do something for him

 **jihoon** : mhm  
**jihoon** : we'll do all we can to make sure he doesnt get back to that state  
**jihoon** : everyone cares a lot so it'll be all of us helping

 **jinyoung** : yeah   
**jinyoung** : hey  
**jinyoung** : do you think we'll be able to go back to normal?

 **jihoon** : the friendship group?

 **jinyoung** : no  
**jinyoung** : _us_  
**jinyoung** : me, you and daehwi

 **jihoon** : oh

 **jinyoung** : just  
**jinyoung** : will things be alright?  
**jinyoung** : i know i still love both of you  
**jinyoung** : i never stopped

 **jihoon** : same here  
**jihoon** : i love you  
**jihoon** : i love daehwi  
**jihoon** : nothins changed there

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : daehwi said before he still felt the same, right?

 **jihoon** : yh, woojin said so  
**jihoon** : though ig we'll see what happens  
**jihoon** : things aren't gonna be /the same/ ig  
**jihoon** : but judgin by how things may go, hopefully we can make things stay good  
**jihoon** : we'll have to talk though

 **jinyoung** : definitely.

 **jihoon** : about everything

 **jinyoung** : yeah  
**jinyoung** : we'll see how daehwi feels when he gets back.  
**jinyoung** : jihoon?

 **jihoon** : yeah?

 **jinyoung** : thank you

 **jihoon** : omo  
**jihoon** : for what?

 **jinyoung** : being by my side this whole time  
**jinyoung** : it's been difficult for both of us  
**jinyoung** : my bad days are...bad  
**jinyoung** : you've always been rational towards me tho and how i'm trying to deal with it  
**jinyoung** : thank you

 **jihoon** : you don't need to thank me  
**jihoon** : just doing what anyone decent would do  
**jihoon** : but filled with love

 **jinyoung** : because you love me ~

 **jihoon** : i cannot tell a lie, i do  
**jihoon** : on that note, thanks too

 **jinyoung** : lol why  
**jinyoung** : i've just been decent too

 **jihoon** : true  
**jihoon** : but my bad days are arguably cursed  
**jihoon** : you've had to deal with me going off on a nervous breakdown  
**jihoon** : sorry about that still

 **jinyoung** : don't apologize, it's fine!  
**jinyoung** : i was a bit taken aback because it was so sudden  
**jinyoung** : plus. you were sort of slamming your head against a wall

 **jihoon** : yeah

 **jinyoung** : it's fine though  
**jinyoung** : if it ever happens again, i know what to do now  
**jinyoung** : hyeop hyung spoke to me about it

 **jihoon** : ah  
**jihoon** : useful guy  
**jihoon** : the thanks is still there though  
**jihoon** : this entire situation is honestly shit  
**jihoon** : it's been difficult on everyone  
**jihoon** : we've faced it as a group tho

 **jinyoung** : we have  
**jinyoung** : we've also been facing it as 2/3 of a couple

 **jihoon** : now we'll be facin it as a whole couple  
**jihoon** : _together_

 **jinyoung** : yeah  
**jinyoung** : we can do this

 **jihoon** : we can.  
**jihoon** : omw back now 

 **jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : hurry back hunnie  

**

bnm boys (6) - 8:35am.

 **donghyun** : Hello!  
**donghyun** : Youngmin and I are currently on our way to pick up Daehwi.

 **kyungheon** : rn?

 **donghyun** : Yes  
**donghyun** : Youngmin is the one driving, he says hi too.

 **woojin** : o  
**woojin** : when did u guys leave?

 **donghyun** : A little while ago  
**donghyun** : I was on the phone with Youngmin's parents about this entire matter so I wasn't able to text before  
**donghyun** : We should be there by 9 though.

 **woojin** : ah

 **myunghoon** : have the staff said anything to you about how he'll be?

 **donghyun** : No  
**donghyun** : He's been really eager to get back in the past few days though so we're hoping that still stands.

 **kyungheon** : it will  
**kyungheon** : gotta hav that faith

 **donghyun** : We should be back on campus at 10-ish?  
**donghyun** : I'll text when we're on the way back 

 **woojin** : thanks hyung

 **sihoon** : <3

 **myunghoon** : thank youngmin hyung for us too  
**myunghoon** : also please tell daehwi we all missed him loads

 **donghyun** : I will  
**donghyun** : Oh, I think Youngmin's parents are phoning me back  
**donghyun** : Talk to you soon everyone!  
**donghyun** : Next time, with Daehwi here. 

 **sihoon** : byeya hyung  
**sihoon** : love youu <3

 **woojin** : thx hyung

 **myunghoon** : see you soon :]

 **kyungheon** : bring hwi n urselves bck safe! 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

kang daniel - 9:12am.  
↳ mornin everyone! have a good day!!

kim jaehwan - 9:17am.  
↳ [photo] th sun is shinin n so am i 

kim jaehwan - 9:19am.  
↳ todays gonna be a happy day aight?

ong seongwoo - 9:20am.  
↳ [photo] in response ta my man jaehwan, today IS gnna be the happiest of days!

lai guanlin - 9:25am.  
↳ [photo]  happy day!

hwang minhyun - 9:28am.  
↳ [video] Good morning! Here's my daily black coffee.

bae jinyoung - 9:31am.  
↳ my door? open!

**

bnm boys (6) - 9:36am.

 **youngmin** : hhello  
**youngmin** : ddonghyun is driving now  
**youngmin** : iim tired

 **woojin** : hyung!

 **sihoon** : youngminn hyung  
**sihoon** : how is hwi???

 **youngmin** : aah yes  
**youngmin** : hhes in the car now  
**youngmin** : hhe says hello  
**youngmin** : ii think he's a bit exhausted too

 **woojin** : rlly?

 **youngmin** : hhe cried fairly hard when he saw us again  
**youngmin** : sso i think hes tired himself out a bit  
**youngmin** : hhes smiling a whole lot though

 **myunghoon** : i feel like _i'm_  gonna cry now

 **sihoon** : a real mood

 **youngmin** : hhe just really wants to see everyone again  
**youngmin** : tthats what he keeps saying

 **kyungheon** : we wanna see him too 

 **woojin** : is he gonna text?

 **myunghoon** : oh, yeah  
**myunghoon** : did they never give him phone privileges as an inpatient?

 **youngmin** : ooh, right  
**youngmin** : ii assumed hed bring this up with you  
**youngmin** : hhe hasn't used his phone since his suicide attempt  
**youngmin** : ddaehwi says he felt too scared to use it  
**youngmin** : hhe didnt want to see what everyone thought abt him ig  
**youngmin** : tthats why they never really offered it to him

 **myunghoon** : oh

 **sihoon** : 

 **woojin** : ur on ur way back then?

 **youngmin** : yyeah  
**youngmin** : hhopefully by 10 still  
**youngmin** : ggonna go now bc i wanna talk to daehwi a bit more  
**youngmin** : pplus i fear donghyun may hound him w questions like th parent he is  
**youngmin** : ccant be having that  
**youngmin** : bbye kids 

 **sihoon** : byeya! <3  
**sihoon** : tell hwi we loveeee him loads

 **myunghoon** : bye hyung 

 **woojin** : bye!

 **kyungheon** : cya youngmin hyung

**

bae jinyoung to: lee daehwi. - 9:48am.

 **jinyoung** : hi cutie!  
**jinyoung** : we're all a few minutes from seeing you again, hopefully  
**jinyoung** : i've been dreaming of this moment of ages now and now it's actually here...it doesn't feel real?  
**jinyoung** : the thought of holding you again, seeing your smile, cuddling you and jihoon together feels like something i could only dream about  
**jinyoung** : i'm so excited to have you back though  
**jinyoung** : we all are  
**jinyoung** : you're so special to everyone and we all adore your very existence  
**jinyoung** : that'll never change, regardless of what's happened  
**jinyoung** : we love you  
**jinyoung** : this time, i swear, we'll be there for you. no matter what, ok?  
**jinyoung** : i love you cutie  
**jinyoung** : welcome back, daehwi.

**

the car door closed with a loud slam, resounding through the empty outdoors.

"jesus kid," youngmin groaned, lazy smile forming, "are you trying to break my car?"

"sorry! i'm just can't believe i'm actually here again!"

donghyun came out from the driver's side of the car, immediately putting himself into the conversation, "we're all happy to have you back. do you need any help getting your stuff upstairs?"

an exaggerated sigh, " _hyung_ , the only thing i have is this bag...i'll be fine!"

you can't blame a man for worrying, donghyun thought to himself. the drive back, whilst filled with chat, ended up drifting into a silence neither him or youngmin wanted to break. they'd both peered in the reflection mirror enough to see the other just staring out of the window and not taken it on as too concerning, though donghyun could never be sure.  
  
they'd parked right outside of the youngest's dorm just like he'd asked; the couple were both fully aware that the rest of the building had probably heard them arrive (word got around quickly about daehwi returning, of course), with youngmin trying to ignore the multiple notifications vibrating from his phone through his jeans pocket. it was most likely woojin texting him about their friendship group's plan again...the boy in front of them had no idea what he was coming back to.

"the dorm's been bland without you shouting it down, y'know." youngmin commented light-heartedly, "scout's honour."

donghyun swatted at his boyfriend dismissively, "you talk like we don't hear screams coming from this dorm everyday. it's not just him."

"yeah, but the kid amplifies it a ton screaming about his boyfriends. aren't i right, daehwi?"

his usual smile graced his face, light that'd seemed dead and gone finally making its way back into his eyes.

"maybe so. i'll make sure to shout louder, just for my favourite hyungs!"

donghyun groaned, a relived laugh escaping him nonetheless. the couple shared a similar look of comfort in the fact that daehwi seemed genuinely content to keep joking around. the tears before the car ride back were forgotten for now, even if the youngest's eyes were still rather red up close.

the '01 liner had changed somewhat during the last month. his ginger dyed hair was beginning to fade back into a natural black that he'd mentally promised himself he'd deal with as soon as possible. donning an oversized and rather old hoodie (probably belonging to one of the bnm group, surely), he felt really hot in the summer warmth. a downside, sure, but the hoodie made it a lot more comfortable to carry his duffle bag on his arms: it wasn't too heavy since, really, he only had a select set of clothes and phone on him anyway.

staring intently at the bag cradled in his arms, he thought about that a bit. it was weird to think this was all he'd had during this that month (sans the phone...though he didn't want to think about that.) it was weird to think that he'd managed the entire month and still come out in one piece. it hadn't started off easy at all but he was here now. despite the staff's uneasy gazes when he walked out and the occasional troubled looks from donghyun and youngmin in the car reflect mirror, he was here. was that ok? was that really the best decision?

its what you wanted, is it not?

you can decide now  
all you  
~~or are you not even worth that?~~

no, this was _his_  decision. it was up to daehwi to decide. that was all.

a small frown made its way onto donghyun's face momentarily, "daehwi, you _sure_  you're ok?"

a pause.

daehwi glanced up at donghyun's (and youngmin's better concealed) concerned expressions and then back to the dorms. he'd thought about this moment for a while though now everything felt so much more vivid. he thought back to all those times he had to run out of this building, toast still in his mouth (morning classes were still a mistake, he realised), or those times he'd head to music lectures with his friends (jaehwan usually lagged behind because he loved to look at everything around them and now, now he understood exactly what he meant), or all of those times he headed out with his boyfriends, arms interlocked as inconspicuously as possible (that never stopped them from secretly holding hands when they got to their destination, he refused to forget that warmth even after a month).

a reassuring smile.

"yeah, i'll be fine!" daehwi clutched onto his duffle bag tighter, attempting to shoot down donghyun's intense worry for him, "i'm the one who wanted this, didn't i? i'll be fine hyung."

youngmin wrapped his arm around donghyun's shoulder, a sudden movement to settle his boyfriend's worry. as much as he understood perfectly where donghyun was coming from in his concern, daehwi's determination was definite. if the hospital say they trust him enough for this, then so did he.

"alright then." he chuckled, pulling donghyun closer to him, "we'll let you get back to it then."

mood seeming to cheer up significantly, daehwi pulled his hyungs into a tight hug, "thank you for everything!" he wasn't too sure if he was referring to the fact they'd taken him in officially, the fact they'd driven him back or just the fact that he was _here_...either way, he knew youngmin and donghyun were the two he was the most thankful for in all that they'd done.

donghyun sighed before cracking a small smile, "it's ok, hwi. you should get back now."

the youngest pulled away from the hug, picking up his discarded duffle bag again. he nodded in the affirmative and turned around to face the dorms again.

"we love you kid, don't forget that." youngmin suddenly piped up, adding a jokey, "oh, you might wanna get rid of those tears from the car ride, by the way."

blinking frantically for a moment, he stuck out his tongue, "you can't tell i've been crying...i think!

...thank you though." before his hyungs could say anymore, daehwi had already waved them off, finally heading into the dorms.

this was it, the moment he'd been anticipating.

_everyone, let's meet again._

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 10:03am.

 **jisung** : GUYS  
**jisung** : He's here!

 **seongwoo** : omo!

 **jinyoung** : everything's ready, right?

 **guanlin** : yes!  
**guanlin** : it's all perfect 

 **jihoon** : someone turn the lights off!

 **daniel** : done-niel

 **jisung** : Places, everyone!  
**jisung** : We can do this!

 **jaehwan** : LETS GET THIS LOVE BREAD FELLAS

**

a part of him felt unsettled walking back into the dorm. an eerie silence filled the entire building, unconsciously making daehwi keep his guard up. it was laughable though, at least, to think anyone in this dorm could maintain any degree of quiet but here he was hearing a whole lot of nothing.

his room was on the second floor. that's where he should be headed to.

his room? no. it was _their_  room, wasn't it?

through the walk up the staircase, his thoughts drifted to his friends; they were one of the only things that kept him going that month. he'd tried not to think about how things _would be_  coming back here and focused on what they'd done before all of this. he was looking forward to that, to seeing them all again.

would they be looking forward to seeing him?

don't think like that.

they won't want to see you.

stop it.

what if they were better off without-

_i said stop it!_

he'd reached the second floor. what a nostalgic setting. this felt like a normal day, with him trudging up the staircase after a tiring foreign languages lecture. maybe feigning some sort of normality would make this easier...as easy as it was in his mind, anyway.

room 309. fishing the key out of his pocket, he wasted no time getting in. hesitation and waiting around for some sort of miracle sounded good in theory, but it was best to get this done quickly. no point thinking more about it when it was bound to worry him.

"hello?" he called out into the darkness of his room, "jinyoung?"

the lights were turned off and his callings were only greeted with more silence. had jinyoung really gone out? at least his boyfriend was still making strides to be sociable, he thought. still...he'd have liked to see him and jihoon again. maybe he'd go and check on his friends after he'd settled; god knows how much he missed them.

closing the door behind him, daehwi muttered a small "i guess it's just me then..." before turning on the light and-

"SURPRISE!"

daehwi almost died on the spot. he really did.

stood in the centre of the room, bright WELCOME HOME DAEHWI sign looming over them, was everyone in the group chat. all of them were smiling brightly at him like they'd always done, genuinely happy to see him.

he didn't have much time to react before he was engulfed in a warm and nostalgic hug; he didn't have to think about who's arms were around him, for he _knew_  this feeling so well.

"daehwi we-" jinyoung's arms were wrapped around him, said boy's voice already hitched in his throat.

of course, jinyoung's arms weren't the only ones embracing his short form, "you're back." he could hear jihoon struggling to maintain the stability in his voice but he didn't say anything on it, trying to wrap his arms around both of his boyfriends.

"i'm back." he parroted.

he missed this.

how long had they been hugging for? he wasn't sure. it was only when someone muttered a "are they gonna do this for much longer? we have presents" followed by a "dude, it's an _emotional_  moment!" that they seperated. it was only then that he saw everybody properly and began to tear up. everyone he'd longed for in that month, the people who had kept him going, they were _here_.

_jisung, who always made sure he was doing ok and sent happiness his way whenever and whatever the situation was._

_sungwoon, who never failed to brighten up his day with his laughter and care, though his hyung would probably deny the latter point._

_minhyun, who surprised him the most in overcoming his shortcomings and doubt in others, becoming one of the most dependable and hilarious people he had the fortune of knowing._

_seongwoo, who made it a point to show him his positive side and smiles regardless of what was going on, providing him with quality humour and quality love._

_jaehwan, who's exquisite and honestly godsend level voice always made him feel at peace, with said man making sure to help him with anything he needed both musically and generally._

_daniel, who treated him like a real little brother and took real care of him whenever they crossed paths, checking up on him and sharing his cat videos with him sporadically._

_jihoon, who wished to protect him from all that had ever hurt him; an unspoken, yet fervent plea between them both. he loved him so dearly, showing it as much as he safely could._

_woojin, who had put up with him for years on end, making it a priority to look after daehwi and try to make him feel loved (he may have not believed he deserved it, but there was no denying that he cared.) he would drop anything and everything for daehwi which he couldn't help but respect him highly for that._

_jinyoung, who had willingly chosen to open up to him and let him in on who bae jinyoung really was; he'd done the same in return. the older boy always treated him with such caution and love in everything that he did for him._

_guanlin, who always showed him a bright smile, even when he wasn't the happiest himself. he had the biggest heart for anyone and everyone which was something he couldn't quite fathom...how truly loving he was._

god, he missed this.

after some more embracing and tears all round, daniel enthusiastically reminded them all, "we brought you presents!"

"presents? wh-"

"because we missed you!" seongwoo laughed, adding a partially serious, "you can't reject them, by the way."

daniel hadn't waited for him to react, already thrusting a small gift box into his hands. "it's nothin' big, it just reminded me of you." that warmed his heart a bit. it was always nice to have someone think of you.

opening the box, daehwi had to force himself to keep the tears down again, "it's...it's a daisy chain bracelet...!"

daniel scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "you always post that daisy emoji so i guess i associate them with you now. it's nothin' too special but-"

"i _love_  it hyung!" he stopped him, voice edging on elated tears, "it's so pretty... are you sure you're ok with _me_  having this"

daniel's flight or fight response kicked in, shy manner disappearing with a confident, "i wouldn't be ok with anyone _other_  than you having to his." he helped the younger boy put the bracelet on, wary of his awkwardly placed bandages as he shuffled it onto his wrist. it was beautiful.

before he could say anything else, daniel had taken a step back, anticipation evident in his voice "jinyoung, it's your go!"

daehwi stood awkwardly, watching his boyfriend grab something from behind his bed. it became evident to him immediately what it was; he'd know those flowers anywhere.

"oh jinyoung..." he blinked back tears as jinyoung handed him the bouquet, equally emotional, "you really had to, huh?"

he'd had a bit of a habit of reading up on flowers and their meanings, making woojin listen to all of his daisy based knowledge back in the day. daffodils were an obvious one with such a strong and meaningful story behind them.

"it's a good luck for you...for everything." jinyoung seemed to think about his words momentarily, "and to your new beginning, to all the memories we'll all create."

the clarity in his boyfriend's voice made him hug the daffodil bouquet tighter to his chest. jinyoung had really been reading up on his behalf, huh. seriously...why was everyone in his life so caring?

"i...thank you." he mumbled, eyes trained on the bouquet, for looking up at his boyfriends or his friends may be the very thing to set him off again.

jinyoung smiled at him, leading him down to the floor suddenly, "it's alright, daehwi."

everyone else joined them on the floor, it then becoming quite obvious to daehwi that they'd planned this all out. their dorm floor was comfortable, sure, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat terrified of what was to come. the daisy bracelet and daffodil bouquet were enough for him; he didn't think he could take anymore kindness or compassion from them.

"to be honest, the next two presents are sort of combined." jihoon started, settled beside him.

seeing the increasing concern on daehwi's face, jisung added a reassuring "they're really thoughtful though! everyone worked really hard on it."

daehwi opened his mouth, preparing to raise some sort of objection but was stopped quite quickly by the sudden weight in his hands. (he'd settled the bouquet in front of him, though now he wanted nothing more than to sob into the poor flowers.)

"what..."

they'd placed a jar in his hands, bigger and heavier than the average jam jar. the jar was decorated in carefully drawn hearts, flowers and musical notes, alongside strips of rainbow tape wrapped around it. it was so colourful and vibrant that he instantly fell in love with whatever it was. ah, right, what was in it? unscrewing the jar, he was met with the realisation that it was filled to the brim with...coloured paper? there was tons and tons of various notes, all folded into small pieces. he picked one up and unfolded it, its contents immediately hitting him hard.

this...he wasn't sure how to describe it.

"it's a positivity jar!" sungwoon clapped his hands, "jihoon here thought it up!"

minhyun explained it further, sensing daehwi's loss of words, "there's most likely going to be times where you feel like relapsing and can't get in contact with any of us for whatever reason. the jar's filled with positive reminders and messages, aimed at preventing you from doing anything rash."

he stared at the jar in his hands, extra conscious of its fragility and beauty. the doodles and colourful drawings of daisies and hearts and stars and little chibis all made him at a loss for words. it was obvious a lot of time had been spent on it, that was for sure. the weight of the jar itself is what stunned him the most, with him almost struggling to hold it firmly in his arms. it was filled to the brim with a variety of coloured notes, containing messages saying god knows what. they were all lovely notes though; minhyun had confirmed that.

all for the purpose of helping him in his recovery.

fighting possible relapse.

seriously, these people...they never let down.

even for someone like him

they didn't let down.

"that's not all, hwi." woojin's voice brought him out of his self musings, with his childhood friend suddenly passing something down the circle in his direction, "this is something else to help...whenever you need it."

placing the jar carefully beside the bouquet, he was now greeted with some sort of book in his hands. the book itself felt somewhat packed, though he focused his attention on the cover of it. there was a cute and rather well drawn chibi of himself on the front, smiling widely with an assortment of heart balloons in his hands. whilst there was no writing on the front cover, there were more daisies and hearts scattered around the drawing. he traced the art with his fingers, marvelling in the delicacy it was done with.

"oh, seongwoo and guanlin drew those." daniel grinned, wrapping his arm around guanlin proudly, "never realised how talented they were, hey?"

flashing daehwi a dorky smile, guanlin laughed, "we just hope you like it! art is fun, and hyung is _really_  talented. he drew you!"

"linnie, you flatter me." seongwoo sighed, chuckling shyly, "we tried to make it nice enough because, hey, it's what you deserve kiddo."

finger dancing around the outline of the flowers, daehwi let out a small "i love it." he hadn't even opened up the book and yet, here he was, already on the verge of another emotional breakdown.

everyone was staring at him in anticipation, gaging his reaction to the book itself. fairly, he was pretty curious to as to what would be in it; it wasn't protruding like a normal book was and _definitely_  felt more heavy duty than he would've expected.

he opened up the book and, all at once, everything hit him.

written neatly on the first page of the book in handwriting he could only presume to be jisung's or minhyun's were the words:

_to our beloved daehwi. there are so many people here you've made an impact on and changed for the better. every single one of us cherishes you more than you think, and probably more than you'd like to know. none of us want you to forget that. we won't let you. that's why we made you this, daehwi._

with baited breath, he began flicking through the several pages. every page seemed to take the same form: a name written at the top, with a polaroid photo of said person posing happily under it, followed by a message directed to _him._

there was just so _much_  packed in this...messages from the people sitting down with him now, messages from the people who'd been by his side for years, message's from those who he'd become close to on campus. all of them had come together and contributed to this.

he flicked open to a few of them quite frantically, blinking wildly as not to spoil this treasure with his own stupid emotions.

_a photo of im nayeon, doing her signature peace sign to the camera. under her photo, in glittery purple pen: "daehwi! my son my life my whole world <3 nayeon noona loves you loads and loads and will personally fight anyone if it means you'll never leave us again like that. if you ever need me for anything, just call and i will appear, yeah?? <3_

_a photo of bang chan, headphones wrapped around his neck protectively. under his photo, a mixture of korean and english: "hey hwi! come and visit us more often, we all miss ya' loads! if you ever need anything and i mean ANYTHING, i'm just a phonecall away. after all, family isn't just the people you're related to. we're the ones who love you, forever. drop by and see me whenever, yeah?_

/ _a photo of taehyun, sungwoon's best friend and his alleged future husband (their conversations were wild experiences, that was for sure) grinning and showing off his newly dyed red hair. written underneath read the words: to my lil' man daehwi, hey dude! you oughta come visit the studio sometime! i always love dancing with you ;3c if you ever wanna catch up on all that anime we bonded over, gimme a call! :D_ /

_a photo of one of his best friends, jeon somi, teary but loving smile held on her face. under his photo in much more neater handwriting then he'd ever seen from her: lee daehwi, you have been my best friend for years and we'll always be like that. remember when me, you, woojin and hyunjin would go to the beach together as kids? let's do all that and more again. i love love LOVE you and i'll make sure you never forget that, hwi hwi. :) ♥_

there were tons and tons of pages full of individual photos and carefully thought out messages, all for _him_. with every turn, he came across yet another person he cared about, posing proudly in the polaroid. the book itself was rather heavy, yes, but after seeing all it contained...it felt even heavier. physically and emotionally, this was one of the most weighty thing he'd ever held. he just...he just couldn't believe it.

everyone in this book cared about him.

him.

lee daehwi.

the local fuck up.

even though he didn't deserve it.

they all sincerly cared about _him_.

...this time, he couldn't hold his tears in.

putting down the book as if to not sob over it, daehwi hid his head in his hands. before any of his concerned friends could respond, he'd let out a loud sob.

rather than react immediately, everyone shared similar looks of worry and shock. he'd cried a few minutes prior to all this, but this seemed a lot more stronger than his previous 'happier' tears. though daehwi's face was hidden, the occasional loud sobs coming from his small, shaking form were enough of a concern for the other 10 in the room.

"...daehwi?" in the middle of one of his cries, jaehwan finally spoke up, "what's up?" that only made him release another cry, though this one was a lot more like a whimper. still, he managed to eventually lift his head up and face everyone again.

their expressions were all apprehensive and somewhat terrified. he assumed they all thought he hated the book, with woojin looking highly guilty. daehwi could've laughed, seriously. hating something like this...he couldn't.

wiping his tears, a wobbly smile formed on daehwi's face.

"you guys..." he sniffed, unsteady laughter mixed in with his words, "you're going to be the death of me...n-nobody's ever done something this thoughtful for me!"

realising that daehwi wasn't hurt or upset, everyone let out a sigh of relief. the circle they'd all formed closed in more as they shuffled closer to daehwi.

"thank you." daehwi laughed, repeating it with even more convinction, "thank you. i love you all." the response was a ton of resounding "we love you toos" and a mass cuddle pile amongst them. it reminded daehwi a lot of the first time they'd all met up and slept on their floor together. he still vaguely remembered being smushed between jinyoung and guanlin on that day, listening to the rest of the room argue over what the best netflix show was.

this was a lot different though, obviously.

back then, they didn't know each other too well. it'd been a month or so since their group chat had been made and their sleepover was a chance to get to know each other, really. at the time, he was only starting to develop in his friendship with jinyoung and jihoon, never thinking he'd get _this_  far with them. truthfully, he hadn't even thought the friendship group would get this close, nor that he'd really made any effort to get close to them. now though, he'd never considered a group of people as close to him since he'd met donghyun and co as a kid. they'd gone through so much together and he couldn't imagine living without them.

leaning into jinyoung and jihoon's hold, he sat back and let everyone flick through the book together. jisung revealed to him that woojin had put this entire book together alone, resulting in a tight thank you hug and a murmured "thank you for saving me" in his childhood friend's ear. he must've gone around the entire campus putting this together (he was almost certain yeojin and hyejoo lived on the completely opposite side of campus than subin and byungchan, anyway.) it almost made him sob again, but he held it in. he was just happy to see his friends all sitting around him, genuinely looking happy and in awe of all of the effort put into the presents.

what were you scared of?

they accept you.

they never stopped accepting you, did they?

this book, this jar, these flowers, this bracelet, this banner, all of them represented all that he loved.

he felt loved.

amongst the joking and astonishment from the book and jar, minhyun suddenly coughed, attracting everyone's attention, "everyone? can i have your attention?"

"you always do, hyung!" daniel grinned, form buried in jisung's chest, "whatcha need?"

minhyun fished his phone out of his pocket, suddenly looking a lot more sheepish, "i...i have a present of my own for daehwi."

said boy halted his flicking through of the book, curiosity heightened, "oh? you didn't have to do that minhyun hyung! i'm kinda curious now though..."

"i wanted to do it. you're a very treasured person to us all, after all." minhyun smiled, tapping his phone several times before finally saying, "here it is...the song i made for you."

**

daehwi [] @magumagus  
hello everyone! i'm back!

daehwi [] @magumagus  
there's probably a lot that i should answer for, but i can do that some other time. i'm just really happy to see everyone again. i wonder what's changed since i left?

daehwi [] @magumagus  
i'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone for being so kind to me. i opened up my phone to find hundreds of lovely messages from everyone and i got really emotional qwq thank you!

daehwi [] @magumagus  
also. i sincerely hope that to anyone reading this going through a hard time, you open up to someone. i don't want any of you to ever feel the same way i did

daehwi [] @magumagus  
you're never as alone as you think. 

**

lee daehwi - 12:38pm.  
↳ [video] i'll start going through the rest of my messages in a bit. i just wanted to post minhyun hyung's song here because it made me cry

lai guanlin - 12:46pm.  
↳ [video] minhyun hyung's pretty song! it's so calming

hwang minhyun - 1:01pm.  
↳ Welcome back. 

kim jaehwan - 1:20pm.  
↳ [video] daehwi breakin out my lil extra prezzie 

lee daehwi - 1:22pm.  
↳ i actually have no words

lee daehwi - 1:23pm.  
↳ this is the best thing i've ever received oml

yoon jisung - 1:26pm.  
↳ [photo] Tldr; Jaehwan gave Daehwi a T-shirt with a selca of both of them on it

yoon jisung - 1:27pm.  
↳ It's a really cute selca honestly, I have no problem

kim jaehwan - 1:30pm.  
↳ i do things fr the shits n giggles but ngl thats my fave photo of me n daehwi tgther so

kang daniel - 1:42pm.  
↳ [photo] the gangs bck together!

ha sungwoon - 1:43pm.  
↳ [video] shns gang still goin strong!

kang daniel - 1:45pm.  
↳ i feel rlly warm n fuzzy inside rn 

lee daehwi - 2:01pm.  
↳  hello again! i think i've gone through most of the messages and responded to them now

lee daehwi - 2:05pm.  
↳ everyone's so kind aghhhhhh stop it

park jihoon - 2:19pm.  
↳ [photo] bestest friends 

bae jinyoung - 2:22pm.  
↳ i've never cried this hard before, out of joy no less

**

seoul high ~ new students (10) - 5:10pm.

 **jihoon** : as a wise man once said  
**jihoon** : 

[ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ ʟᴇᴇ ᴅᴀᴇʜᴡɪ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

 **sungwoon** : daehwi!!!!

 **seongwoo** : my son  
**seongwoo** : he is _back_

 **daehwi** : hello!  
**daehwi** : i'm not too able to talk long ngl  
**daehwi** : i have a meeting or something to go to with youngmin hyung and donghyun hyung in a bit

 **guanlin** : you're back still! 

 **daehwi** : i am!  
**daehwi** : has the group chat been alive?

 **minhyun** : Too alive, unfortunately.

 **jaehwan** : sh u love us

 **minhyun** : I said I loved you.  
**minhyun** : ONCE.

 **daniel** : one times all it takes hyung!

 **jisung** : The group chat's been pretty alive  
**jisung** : You haven't missed anything, of course

 **daehwi** : aw  
**daehwi** : i feel oddly happy about it that

 **sungwoon** : nice  
**sungwoon** : its good ur bck now tho  
**sungwoon** : th gc wasnt th same without u

 **guanlin** : everything wasn't the same without you

 **minhyun** : They're both right!

 **daehwi** : ah  
**daehwi** : thank you  
**daehwi** : i know there's probably  
**daehwi** : a lot i should talk about with you all  
**daehwi** : you already know about  
**daehwi** : _him_ , right?

 **jihoon** : yeah.

 **daniel** : yh

 **daehwi** : ok  
**daehwi** : i guess you probably know a lot about why i gave up, i guess  
**daehwi** : when i get back, i'll talk to you all about it

 **jisung** : Are you ok with that?

 **sungwoon** : we dnt wanna make u talk abt things if u dont wanna

 **seongwoo** : yeah  
**seongwoo** : u only just got bck today ykno?

 **daehwi** : true  
**daehwi** : i owe you all an explanation though  
**daehwi** : and i don't mind talking about it  
**daehwi** : i've spent a month being forced to talk to therapists and police about it so it'd be nice to feel like i'm doing it out of free will  
**daehwi** : plus i trust you all  
**daehwi** : you all deserve to know about this part of me

 **woojin** : hwi

 **daehwi** : it's ok

 **seongwoo** : just askin tho  
**seongwoo** : how _are_  u rn

 **daehwi** : honestly?  
**daehwi** : a lot happier than i thought i'd be  
**daehwi** : i'll be upfront with you when i say that i still don't completely want to be alive  
**daehwi** : but i'm dealing with it  
**daehwi** : right now, i'm really happy to be back with everyone again

 **jisung** : Aw, Daehwi.

 **jinyoung** : 

 **minhyun** : Thank you for being honest with us.

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : its nice u can tell us that stuff

 **daehwi** : it is  
**daehwi** : i've been learning how to stop bottling everything in so it's nice to talk to openly about it  
**daehwi** : though ngl i'll probably be really blunt about it

 **guanlin** : that's fine 

 **jaehwan** : yh dude  
**jaehwan** : say whatcha need to  
**jaehwan** : well always listen

 **daniel** : thats why the gc is as close as it is!

 **minhyun** : We really are way too close now...

 **jinyoung** : as jaehwan hyung said,  
**jinyoung** : you love us

 **minhyun** : I love _you_.  
**minhyun** : You're valid.

 **jinyoung** : ilyyyyyyyy

 **jisung** : We're all valid!

 **seongwoo** : owo like me?

 **jisung** : Eh

 **seongwoo** : 

**woojin** : huh

 **seongwoo** : 

  
**seongwoo** : big wooj is th big valid

 **woojin** : i dont play like that but aight

 **jaehwan** : if thats what u believe

 **woojin** : quiet, vriska lover

 **jaehwan** : she did.  
**jaehwan** : _nothing_ WRONG.

 **daehwi** : ah, i missed this lmao  
**daehwi** : oh  
**daehwi** : i have to go now  
**daehwi** : i wasn't really listening when they told me what the meeting was going to be about but oh well

 **woojin** : u play a dangerous game

 **daehwi** : it's like russian roulette  
**daehwi** : will i be killed by the staff? will the police be there? will they kick me out??  
**daehwi** : i don't know! 

 **jinyoung** : cutie...

 **jaehwan** : mans dont even care  
**jaehwan** : i aspire to b u OP

 **sungwoon** : dnt we all  
**sungwoon** : srsly tho good luck daehwi

 **minhyun** : Hopefully it goes well.  
**minhyun** : Likely, they just want to see how you are so I wouldn't worry too much.

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : youre gonna be fine  ****

 **guanlin** : they can't remove you from school  
**guanlin** : that is illegal

 **sungwoon** : u gonna fight th police?

 **guanlin** : you think i haven't done it before  
**guanlin** : i am the sole reason wooseok hyung is a free man

 **jisung** : Powerful...  
**jisung** : We won't let you go anyway  
**jisung** : We've all missed you too much to let you go again.

 **jihoon** : exactly  
**jihoon** : they won't do anything bad

 **daehwi** : thank you  
**daehwi** : i keep saying it but i really mean it  
**daehwi** : thank you for all of this  
**daehwi** : i missed you all loads  
**daehwi** : it feels so refreshing to say it; i'll text you all later! 

**

daehwi [] @magumagus  
meeting is over so i feel like i should clarify a few things to all of you

daehwi [] @magumagus  
my account is still on private for now ~ i don't know when i'll change that

daehwi [] @magumagus  
thank you for worrying about me. i promise i'm not in any outside danger anymore though

daehwi [] @magumagus  
i'll keep it vague because the legal stuff is still ongoing and i... really don't want to relive it. the person who hurt me most likely is staying locked up

daehwi [] @magumagus  
there's a lot of stuff to unpack with that one that i am not willing to talk about publicly yet, even though im sure a lot of you already know...aha.

daehwi [] @magumagus  
on a happier note, i'll be back in lectures and stuff soon! more than anything, i just want to get back in routine again and go back to learning what i love

daehwi [] @magumagus  
am i repressing things? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ maybe. i don't want to talk about that though

daehwi [] @magumagus  
that sounds really worrying actually [REWIND]

daehwi [] @magumagus  
for now, i'll be ok. i've got support and medication. i'm determined not to relapse

daehwi [] @magumagus  
the school's been extremely helpful in supporting me, plus the therapists and hospital staff were mostly really kind

daehwi [] @magumagus  
thank you everyone for being my friends and contributing to nicely to the jar and the photo book. it made me really smile and a lot happier than i've ever been before 

daehwi [] @magumagus  
i hope to see you all soon! i'm gonna go back to j+j now 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 46 is like half finished but i have the big writer's block and the big depression after that danganronpa fangame updated so i'm not too sure when it'll be up. it will be the final chapter though so...yay i think
> 
> ♥ thank you for reading as always! please continue to support our boys in their solo and group careers
> 
> also hope daniel gets his rights back against LM because,,,boi.


	46. arborvitae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seongwoo: we dem bois
> 
> woojin: we out here
> 
> ✿ arborvitae → everlasting friendship  
> ↳ the school year comes to an end. everyone reflects on the year passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the final chapter dodododoo-
> 
> in all seriousness though thanks for sticking by for so long. there are parts i am proud of and parts i am not fond of but..they may be revisited.
> 
> tw; intrusive thoughts/breakdown in written part (starts with "he was drowning")  
> tw; mentions of abuse in the final text part

ᴏɴᴇ ᴍᴏɴᴛʜ ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ ❁

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

park jihoon - 6:51am.  
↳ rise and grind gamers

hwang minhyun - 7:15am.  
↳ [photo] Black coffee? Check.

lai guanlin - 7:17am.  
↳ [photo] i got an ice coffee. it's too hot lately 

kang daniel - 9:01am.  
↳ [video] look at these cuties th pet shop just got!  i luv them

park jihoon - 9:06am.  
↳ just finished @ the gym 

lee daehwi - 9:11am.  
↳ rise and grind...perhaps i wheezed

lee daehwi - 9:12am.  
↳ [photo] good morning! 

bae jinyoung - 9:20am.  
↳ god i HATE THE SUN how am i supposed to REVISE

yoon jisung - 9:33am.  
↳ [photo] There's actually people sunbathing on campus. Y'all wild

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 10:01am.

 **jihoon** : hey  
**jihoon** : how are we all doin on this fine tuesday morning

 **guanlin** : good!  
**guanlin** : i'm getting breakfast with seonho 

 **jihoon** : aw

 **seongwoo** : yall get on so well tgther 

 **guanlin** : we do!  
**guanlin** : i didn't think we'd be able to mend things after i rejected his confession  
**guanlin** : but we did  
**guanlin** : i got a snacc

 **seongwoo** : huh

 **jihoon** : chief we need u to rewind the post

 **guanlin** : ?

 **minhyun** : Wait, what?

 **guanlin** : wait what what

 **jaehwan** : 

  
**jaehwan** : after u did _WHAT?!_

 **minhyun** : Since when did Seonho ask you out?  
**minhyun** : Did we just skip over that chapter of your life???

 **jihoon** : ^^ ?????

 **guanlin** : oh!  
**guanlin** : he confessed to me before  
**guanlin** : it happened a few days before daehwi came back  
**guanlin** : i rejected him  
**guanlin** : we're still friends

 **seongwoo** : im like  
**seongwoo** : sufferin whiplash from this

 **jaehwan** : ur still friends?

 **guanlin** : we're still friends!  
**guanlin** : it would feel stupid to end our friendship over that  
**guanlin** : so everything is ok

 **jihoon** : guanlin you responsible lad

 **minhyun** : It's sweet you're still close then.  
**minhyun** : Enjoy your snacc.

 **guanlin** : i always do

 **seongwoo** : u rlly didnt feel the same?

 **guanlin** : i don't think so  
**guanlin** : crushes are tiring  
**guanlin** : so i'm fine how we are now

 **jihoon** : saying snacc doesn't suit you @minhyun

 **minhyun** : How dare you. I can make it work.  
**minhyun** : I just need to...  
**minhyun** : Eat a cat, get a snacc, have a heart attacc.

 **jihoon** :  h-hyung,,,

 **jaehwan** : at the hands of mistre jonghyun, u will perish

 **seongwoo** : babe...

 **minhyun** : im not logging back into my messages for an entire year bye

 **seongwoo** : BABE

**

king niel @realdefdanik  
mornin yall! perhaps i love a man 

Jisnuggie @yoonfairy  
Aw, stop it you!  @realdefdanik

king niel @realdefdanik  
 @yoonfairy

**

ur yeehaw boi @jaehwan0527  
evryone gettin romantic on the tl,,,must b nice huh

**

[ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ "ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴍᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴄᴜʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ"]

[ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ 9 ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

 **sungwoon** : lads  
**sungwoon** : i think u kno y ive brought yall to this gc today

 **daehwi** : procure?

 **woojin** : stalin in 1924, on his way ta lenins deathbed

 **daniel** : asjflflglsdjfl stop it  
**daniel** : wassup sungwoon

 **minhyun** : Tell me you're finally asking Jaehwan out.  
**minhyun** : PLEASE tell me you're finally asking Jaehwan out.

 **sungwoon** : ding ding ding  
**sungwoon** : im ready now

 **daniel** : rlly?!

 **daehwi** : yay!  
**daehwi** : it's been so _long_ hyung!

 **sungwoon** : ik 

 **jinyoung** : oh, new group chat  
**jinyoung** : what's the happenings?

 **woojin** : sungwoons finally gnna ask jaehwan out

 **jinyoung** : on GOD?

 **minhyun** : Jinyoung, you're too much.

 **jinyoung** : i try minhyun hyung :9

 **jisung** : You're finally doing it!  
**jisung** : Thank god.

 **sungwoon** : ik 

 **woojin** : soo  
**woojin** : wats th plan  
**woojin** : how u gettin ur mans

 **guanlin** : ^^

 **sungwoon** : well  
**sungwoon** : i dnt _exactly_  kno yet

 **seongwoo** : cancelled

 **minhyun** : You've had months to think about this?  
**minhyun** : Dumbass...

 **guanlin** : minhyun hyung really cares about jaehwan hyung, huh ~

 **minhyun** : Maybe so.

 **jinyoung** : he's got a point though  
**jinyoung** : you've wanted to confess for so long  
**jinyoung** : did you not plan anything?

 **sungwoon** : im not th best @ plannin shit  
**sungwoon** : i wanted to ask fr ur help but,,,

 **daehwi** : ask and you shall receive

 **daniel** : jaehwan procurement gang hours r OPEN

 **jisung** : We just need to think of ideas?  
**jisung** : That's not too hard

 **minhyun** : It all depends on what Sungwoon wants to do.  
**minhyun** : We'll plan off that.

 **sungwoon** : thx guys  
**sungwoon** : srsly

 **jihoon** : oh?  
**jihoon** : what are we doin then boys

 **sungwoon** : i only got one ask tbh

 **jinyoung** : what is it?

 **sungwoon** : i want smth big  
**sungwoon** : jaehwans rlly special to me u kno?  
**sungwoon** : i want him to kno that  
**sungwoon** : he deserves th biggest n th bestest in my eyes! 

 **daehwi** : that's sweet  
**daehwi** : mayhaps i shed a tear

 **seongwoo** : boi shut ur sensitive ass up  
**seongwoo** : wait  
**seongwoo** : nvm just read sungwoonies lil msg properly,,,just cried too

 **guanlin** : we're doing something big for jaehwan hyung then?

 **jisung** : It seems so :-)  
**jisung** : What's something big?

 **woojin** : aight  
**woojin** : to th drawin board we go fellas

 **jinyoung** : i have an idea

 **woojin** : mistre bae, go off

 **jinyoung** : burst into his lectures, confess there  
**jinyoung** : that's kinda big?

 **daehwi** : disrupt our music lectures with your cheesey confession and there will be death

 **minhyun** : Mozart didn't die for that.

 **daniel** : he died of severe miliary fevere  
**daniel** : _allegedly,,,_

 **sungwoon** : thatd get me in trouble w th professors  
**sungwoon** : so i cant do that @jinyoung

 **woojin** : ideas shit bae  
**woojin** : anyone else got sme good ideas?

 **seongwoo** : well,

 **woojin** : hit me w it mr ong

 **seongwoo** : gladly  
**seongwoo** : i take out my briefcase  
**seongwoo** : i lay it on th table  
**seongwoo** : inside it, ts a megaphone

 **minhyun** : How would that fit...?

 **seongwoo** : anythin flies in roleplay

 **jisung** : I mean...he's not wrong

 **seongwoo** : proposition - sungwoon goes on th roof of the skl office  
**seongwoo** : we call jaehwan ther  
**seongwoo** : sungwoon shouts his luv from the rooftops  
**seongwoo** : thats fckin showy

 **jihoon** : what if he falls of the roof

 **sungwoon** : thats a bit dark,,,?

 **jihoon** : it's a probability  
**jihoon** : y'all aren't gonna get together if you're in hospital  
**jihoon** : this isnt some shitty sitcom

 **guanlin** : it's not very romantic either

 **seongwoo** : u rejected seonho, what would u kno

 **guanlin** : ouch  
**guanlin** : are you shading me, hyung?

 **seongwoo** : yh,  
**seongwoo** : srry kiddo ily

 **guanlin** : denied  
**guanlin** : become the dirt i walk on.

 **jisung** : What??????

 **daehwi** : every comment guanlin makes like this hits me so hard bc he always swings back with a new type of bat and i’m never prepared for it  
**daehwi** : literally, what the fuck happened in that month

 **sungwoon** : u get used to it after a while ngl  
**sungwoon** : ts a nice idea but not romantic enough  
**sungwoon** : i want it to b BIG n smth to go down in gay herstory!  
**sungwoon** : not smth that might kill me, as jihoon said

 **jihoon** : 

 **woojin** : ideas utter shit mr ong  
**woojin** : think abt ur mortality  
**woojin** : anyone else?

 **jinyoung** : hm  
**jinyoung** : give us time to think about it  
**jinyoung** : nobody here has any good ideas

 **woojin** : u got that rite

 **minhyun** : We'll think of something.  
**minhyun** : Just not right now.

 **sungwoon** : fair  
**sungwoon** : thx still

 **daehwi** : it just needs to be big and romantic  
**daehwi** : so think along those lines, i guess?

 **guanlin** : ok 

 **seongwoo** : talk to u soon then lol

**

park yeseul to: park jihoon. - 12:15pm.

 **yeseul** : Jihoon

 **jihoon** : hi mom  
**jihoon** : how are you?

 **yeseul** : Everything is fine here  
**yeseul** : How are your studies going?

 **jihoon** : good

 **yeseul** : Just good?

 **jihoon** : they're going very well, mom  
**jihoon** : i got a B+ overall in my last test

 **yeseul** : That's decent  
**yeseul** : I expect an A next time then.

 **jihoon** : of course  
**jihoon** : the scholarship is really informative experience

 **yeseul** : It is  
**yeseul** : I hope you're thankful

 **jihoon** : definitely mom

 **yeseul** : Your father and I were discussing the other day,  
**yeseul** : Are you coming home for the summer holidays?

 **jihoon** : most likely, yes

 **yeseul** : Right.  
**yeseul** : Are you bringing your girlfriend?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : my what?

 **yeseul** : You have a girlfriend, yes?  
**yeseul** : Your father and I want to meet her.  
**yeseul** : Your aunt's told me that Hojung brought his girlfriend when he was 15  
**yeseul** : We'd like to meet your girlfriend now.

 **jihoon** : right  
**jihoon** : okay

 **yeseul** : We'll see you when the holidays begin then.  
**yeseul** : We look forward to meeting your future wife too.

 **jihoon** : yes  
**jihoon** : she'll be looking forward to meeting you too  
**jihoon** : goodbye mom

**

owo? a gwoup chat?? (3) - 12:28pm.

 **jihoon** : hey loves  
**jihoon** : where do you find a fake gf...asking for a friend

 **jinyoung** : ??

 **daehwi** : what's going on

 **jinyoung** : to reiterate - what have your parents said now

 **jihoon** : they want to meet my future wife  
**jihoon** : _asap_

 **jinyoung** : future _what now_

 **daehwi** : you're 19??

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : but they think its time for me to :) settle down :)  
**jihoon** : get married :) to a girl :) so they can have grandkids :) and so im no longer a disappointment :)  
**jihoon** : theyve been pressuring me for years about this but ig now im almost 20,,,aaaAAA

 **jinyoung** : hunnie 

 **daehwi** : can i get an electric chair up in here  
**daehwi** : can i PLEASE get an electric chair up in here

 **jihoon** : nvm  
**jihoon** : im gonna go now

 **jinyoung** : are you ok?

 **jihoon** : debatable :)

 **daehwi** : are you safe.

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : definitely

 **jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : we'll figure something out

 **daehwi** : yeah!   
**daehwi** : don't stress yourself out too much, hun

**

dae6hwi @magumagus  
hey vsauce michael here! where do i find a fake gf :)

**

kim dahyun to: lee daehwi. - 1:04pm.

 **dahyun** : hwihwihwihwihwihwihwi

 **daehwi** : hello!  
**daehwi** : feeling a lil frigten at that message,,,but hello!

 **dahyun** : srry :<  
**dahyun** : just!  
**dahyun** : ur tweet!

 **daehwi** : my tweet?  
**daehwi** : what about it

 **dahyun** : who needs a fke gf

 **daehwi** : my bf  
**daehwi** : jihoon  
**daehwi** : his parents aren't the most openminded   
**daehwi** : you know

 **dahyun** : ik  
**dahyun** : ik v v well

 **daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : am i missing something here

 **dahyun** : sigh  
**dahyun** : buckle up kiddo  
**dahyun** : my parents dnt kno abt me n sana

 **daehwi** : oh

 **dahyun** : yh  
**dahyun** : theyre v old fashioned ig  
**dahyun** : tried to com out once  
**dahyun** : got grounded fr a good month  
**dahyun** : nvr did it again  
**dahyun** : point is  
**dahyun** : idm fakin fr ur bf  
**dahyun** : itd help me n sana a lot

 **daehwi** : first things first  
**daehwi** : your parents have sucky opinions  
**daehwi** : i suddenly understand why jihyo noona glared at your family @ graduation

 **dahyun** : yh  
**dahyun** : th others kinda kno kinda dnt  
**dahyun** : we dont rly talk bout it

 **daehwi** : i get it dw  
**daehwi** : the fake bf gf situation is ideal then  
**daehwi** : i'll speak to jihoon  
**daehwi** : obviously, i'll get you two in contact

 **dahyun** : 

 **daehwi** : this sounds like a solid plan  
**daehwi** : thanks noona 

 **dahyun** : no need  
**dahyun** : should b thankin u tbh

 **daehwi** : no need lmao  
**daehwi** : ttyl   
**daehwi** : hopefully with jihoon and a game plan

 **dahyun** : cya hwi

**

hyungseob WILL be good @THEhyungseob  
hey guys, finallt decided im gnna go n get a job! after months of thinkin n research, ill be becomin a full time sugar baby

hyungseob WILL be good @THEhyungseob  
ik alot of men will be lining up to get a piece of THIS kawaii ass, so ive made this cute lil list to pick out one of u lucky lads to be my sugar daddy!

hyungseob WILL be good @THEhyungseob  
1) give me 50% of wat u make

hyungseob WILL be good @THEhyungseob  
2) you arent actually allowed to talk to me

hyungseob WILL be good @THEhyungseob  
3) you cant ask for any favors (eg. hangin out w ur friends or takin photos)

hyungseob WILL be good @THEhyungseob  
4) you arent allowed ANY other sugar babies or to tlk to any other males of any sorts!!! I am ur number one priority. just dnt talk to me or even look at me..just send me ur money or whatever

hyungseob WILL be good @THEhyungseob  
5) remember I WEAR TH PANTS IN THIS SITUATION! I am the boss n you give me YOUR money!

hyungseob WILL be good @THEhyungseob  
SO if anyones up for having the pleasure of givin a cutie sugoi student like me ur money, hmu!

woojin, your sparrow @parkchamsae  
is,,,is this a sugar baby contract @THEhyungseob

hyungseob WILL be good @THEhyungseob  
my tastes r very specific woojin, yes @parkchamsae

**

help me procure the man (10) - 1:38pm.

 **sungwoon** : ugh  
**sungwoon** : been thinkin all mornin for an idea n nothin is coming to me

 **jisung** : Brainstorming time again :-)  
**jisung** : Instead of pumping out random ideas, why don't we talk about Jaehwan first?

 **daniel** : big brain energy bae

 **daehwi** : oh, we could think around his interests!

 **jisung** : Exactly!

 **guanlin** : he like  
**guanlin** : music

 **seongwoo** : ...theatre

 **guanlin** : yes

 **minhyun** : He's a hopeless romantic.

 **daehwi** : go off on him, sis!

 **minhyun** : It's true!  
**minhyun** : I've sat through so many romance movies with him it physically _hurts._

 **seongwoo** : he make u watch th notebook?

 **minhyun** : Why else do you think I want Ryan Gosling gone at all costs.

 **sungwoon** : thats y its gotta b dummy romantic  
**sungwoon** : music...hm

 **jisung** : He likes really overdramatic things  
**jisung** : Theatre and chic flicks, that sorta thing  
**jisung** : Just put that all into a confession and bang, done.

 **jinyoung** : he really likes his friends

 **seongwoo** : that ur way of sayin u wanna b there to watch it @jinyoung

 **jinyoung** :  please be quiet! uwu

 **sungwoon** :

 **daehwi** : you ok hyung?

 **sungwoon** : just thinkin  
**sungwoon** : music, theatre, romance...

 **jihoon** : ...the chat's been quiet for a while

 **woojin** : yo sungwoon hyungs thinkin sis  
**woojin** : we givin him thinkin silence

 **jihoon** : im dummy (mentally) thicc sorry

 **jisung** : I'm shaking and crying, what does that mean???

 **sungwoon** : I GOT IT

 **jisung** : Oh?? Really?

 **guanlin** : i wanna hear! 

 **minhyun** : What is it?

 **sungwoon** : aight  
**sungwoon** : so  
**sungwoon** : picture this hunteas  
**sungwoon** : he luvs th theatre _so_  i confess to him @ the drama studio  
**sungwoon** : th one w the stage ykno  
**sungwoon** : i get sum music in the background cos he likes that  
**sungwoon** : smth like that  
**sungwoon** : thoughts?

 **jinyoung** : it's cute  
**jinyoung** : that's actually a good plan

 **sungwoon** : its in th works still lol

 **daniel** : wouldnt it b better to hav live singing?  
**daniel** : thats romantic as shit boi

 **jihoon** : ooh  
**jihoon** : we have another hopeless romantic in our midst

 **daniel** : to the boys i loved bfore went HARD leave me alone  
**daniel** : also "in our midst" ???

 **jihoon** : what about it

 **woojin** : jihoon sis put down th fckin encyclopedia n read boku no hero academia like th rest of us

 **sungwoon** : so live singers instead,,,gotcha  
**sungwoon** : gotta get sme of those then  
**sungwoon** : anythin else?  
**sungwoon** : srsly i need yalls help

 **guanlin** : hello  
**guanlin** : how will you get jaehwan hyung to the drama studio room?

 **daehwi** : k i d n a p

 **jisung** : _NO!_

 **sungwoon** : o shit  
**sungwoon** : uhh,

 **minhyun** : One of us could always lead him there.  
**minhyun** : Secretively, of course.  
**minhyun** : Wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise.

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : i like that

 **jinyoung** : so one of us leads jaehwan hyung to the drama studio  
**jinyoung** : then you'll be waiting with a confession and singers?

 **sungwoon** : thats what we got so far

 **seongwoo** : fellas  
**seongwoo** : may i  
**seongwoo** : *slams briefcsse on table* offer up a suggéstion?

 **guanlin** : loud...

 **seongwoo** : im srry  
**seongwoo** : *places briefcase down sodtly*

 **sungwoon** : ya go ahead

 **seongwoo** : sweet  
**seongwoo** : u evr seen those cliche wedding stuff  
**seongwoo** : when they walkin down the aisle, theres a shitload of petals?

 **minhyun** : Oh yeah!  
**minhyun** : I think it's rose petals most of the times.

 **daehwi** : those are really romantic  
**daehwi** : roses have a _lot_  of meaning

 **sungwoon** : im not tryin to get hitched tho

 **seongwoo** : tru  
**seongwoo** : but rather than one of us lead him like all th way  
**seongwoo** : we could use th petals instead  
**seongwoo** : let him find his own way?

 **woojin** : OH

 **jisung** : That's a really good idea!  
**jisung** : Seongwoo, I salute you

 **seongwoo** : omo,,,thwank woo

 **sungwoon** : yh!  
**sungwoon** : i rlly like that actually

 **jinyoung** : oh, also  
**jinyoung** : there's a bit of a walk till you get to the front of the stage, right?  
**jinyoung** : you could put a path of petals to the front of the stage then _boom_  
**jinyoung** : pop out and confess

 **jihoon** : lovie your _mind_

 **jinyoung** : my LORE of reading warrior cats fanfiction led me to this idea (wink) thanks

 **sungwoon** : yo  
**sungwoon** : so plan so far  
**sungwoon** : one of yall leads jaehwan near th drama room  
**sungwoon** : well then have some kinda path of rose petals leadin to the room itself n to th front of the stage  
**sungwoon** : then like  
**sungwoon** : live singers do their thing n i pop out @ th end of it  
**sungwoon** : i confess n then th rest,,,is up to fate  
**sungwoon** : is that a good plan?

 **guanlin** : heck yeah!  
**guanlin** : it's got everything hyung would like

 **jisung** : It's so cute and cheesey  
**jisung** : He'll love it!

 **jihoon** : yeah definitely

 **daehwi** : it'll be a big surprise ~

 **sungwoon** : neato

 **minhyun** : So now you've just gotta get everything prepared.

 **sungwoon** : ya  
**sungwoon** : ttyl lemme get a list of wat ima need

 **daniel** : kk hyung :D

 **jinyoung** : ahh i'm excited!

**

king niel @realdefdanik  
gays r better at surprises by design

eodieodi inayeon? @realestmaknae  
its natural selection @realdefdanik

**

help me procure the man (10) - 2:00pm.

 **sungwoon** : AIGHT  
**sungwoon** : ive got a list of wat ima need for th big day

 **jinyoung** : oh, that was quick

 **minhyun** : Nice.  
**minhyun** : Tell us!

 **guanlin** : ^^^

 **sungwoon** : ok  
**sungwoon** : SO, ima need:  
**sungwoon** : roses  
**sungwoon** : singers  
**sungwoon** : someone to seduce th drama teach so we xan use the theatre room  
**sungwoon** : n ppl to distract jaehwan

 **daniel** : damn

 **jihoon** : what a short list

 **woojin** : short AND duable  
**woojin** : do able * ashdkd heh

 **minhyun** : Someone to _seduce_  your drama teacher?

 **sungwoon** : ya  
**sungwoon** : we gotta get th stage

 **daniel** : procure it, even

 **jinyoung** : looks like we have a job to do, procurement gang!

 **guanlin** : ok!  
**guanlin** : sungwoon hyung, relax  
**guanlin** : we have this controlled

 **jisung** : He's right!

 **sungwoon** : oof,,,ill trust yall then

 **woojin** : ,,,big miss Streak

**

dae6hwi @magumagus  
looking for Talented Singers...

ur yeehaw boi @jaehwan0527  
hi @magumagus

dae6hwi @magumagus  
not u @jaehwan0527

dae6hwi @magumagus  
you're too talented and i can't be having that @jaehwan0527

ur yeehaw boi @jaehwan0527  
o-ok???? @magumagus

**

help me procure the man (10) - 2:12pm.

 **minhyun** : Hey.  
**minhyun** : You said you needed singers, right?

 **sungwoon** : yh!  
**sungwoon** : i want him to b serenaded,,,

 **minhyun** : Do you want me to ask the choir kids to help?

 **seongwoo** : wig! thats such a good idea

 **sungwoon** : yes plz

 **minhyun** : Alright.  
**minhyun** : Sending a mass text, give me a moment.

 **jihoon** : so long, gay minhyun

**

[ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ "ᴄʜᴏɪʀ ᴋɪᴅsss ɪʟʏ"]

[ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ 12 ᴏᴛʜᴇʀs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

 **sungwoon** : hey choir kids  
**sungwoon** : whos here?

 **jimin** : whats up gamers. its your boy, park jimin

 **nayeon** : yo 

 **jihyo** : daehwi and woojin's friend, hey!

 **seungmin** : Hiya 

 **jungkook** : taehyung broke his phone playin apex legends but yeah hes in on the plan too

 **sungyeon** : theres so many of you

 **nayeon** : our power babes!

 **sungwoon** : aight so thats yall

 **baekhyun** : uwu hwi

 **jongdae** : sungwoon!!!!!!!  
**jongdae** : jimin!!!!  
**jongdae** : wendy!!!!  
**jongdae** : baekhyun.

 **jihyo** : i think that's everyone _online_

 **sungwoon** : ah

 **jungkook** : yh  
**jungkook** : seokmin, seungkwan n youngjae are b on board for sure

 **wendy** : ya  
**wendy** : there's a few more of us not in the gc

 **nayeon** : oppresion

 **jimin** : so sad, so bad,,

 **sungwoon** : who am i forgettin?

 **seungmin** : Oh, Kim Woojin

 **nayeon** : my son...

 **seungmin** : He's probably dead in a ditch at the moment  
**seungmin** : I'll send you his number though

 **sungwoon** : thoughtful as walays seungmin

 **seungmin** : What can I say

 **baekhyun** : kyungsoo :(

 **sungwoon** : he blocked me

 **jungkook** : asdhfjgkl thats so sad

 **sungyeon** : theres yewon  
**sungyeon** : lemme send her no

 **jongdae** : so seokmin, seungkwan and youngjae are in th gc but not online

 **jihyo** : aw :(

 **wendy** : i'll contact the rest of the girls waitt

 **baekhyun** : yeonjung, seojung, jiwoo, rose  
**baekhyun** : well msg them  
  
**jimin** : ill talk to mistre kyungsoo  
**jimin** : also ya taehyungs phone is G O N E but hell def help

 **sungwoon** : ill add em when they agree to th plan ofc  
**sungwoon** : but _fellas!_

 **jungkook** : were the fellas!

 **sungwoon** : th plan is for me to lead mr kim jaehwan to the theayre room!  
**sungwoon** : then yall will stun him w ur beautiful voices + one of his fave songs  
**sungwoon** : n BAM  
**sungwoon** : i will have the man

 **jimin** : ,,wild

 **seungmin** : You sound like a fucking super villain

 **nayeon** : LANGUAGE child

 **seungmin** :  Censored as always  
**seungmin** : You sound like a fricking super villain *

 **baekhyun** : so  
**baekhyun** : thats it?

 **sungwoon** : its gonna b rlly showy i swear

 **sungyeon** : mate it SOUNDS showy  
**sungyeon** : and we get to be apart of it

 **jihyo** : this is better than any other performance we've ever had to do ngl

 **jongdae** : ^^  
**jongdae** : th excitement? overflowin outta my pores  
**jongdae** : wat song we goin for then

 **sungwoon** : ill send it  
**sungwoon** : hol up

「ʜᴀ sᴜɴɢᴡᴏᴏɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ᴀᴜᴅɪᴏ ғɪʟᴇ」

 **sungwoon** : here it is  
**sungwoon** : no ones responded in a few mins,,,yall good?

 **jungkook** : there are  
**jungkook** : _tears_

 **seungkwan** : i turned on my phone to tlk to my friends not to SOB HYSTERICALLY mr ha sungwoon

 **sungyeon** : its perfect 

 **nayeon** : my heart  
**nayeon** : big oof

 **youngjae** : sobbing.

 **wendy** : legit.

 **sungwoon** : are  
**sungwoon** : yall on board then?

 **baekhyun** : DEFINITELY

 **jimin** : for sure  
**jimin** : we gotta learn this tgther now 

 **seungmin** : I'm up for it

 **sungyeon** : 

 **jihyo** : sure!  
**jihyo** : this is such a sweet idea

 **youngjae** : definitely  
**youngjae** : we can probably practice this today actually

 **jungkook** : we overriding our choir teach?

 **youngjae** : yes

 **seungkwan** : for gay rights!

 **wendy** : sure  
**wendy** : there's many of us and one of him

 **nayeon** : ay  
**nayeon** : when r ya doin it @sungwoon

 **sungwoon** : idk  
**sungwoon** : soon?

 **jongdae** : well have this perfeced in like a week  
**jongdae** : do it then

 **sungwoon** : that quick,,,?

 **sungyeon** : we're the most prolific choir group in the country  
**sungyeon** : fuck yeah

 **nayeon** : :/

 **sungyeon** : u hold no power over me

 **nayeon** : ill tell nayoung

 **sungyeon** : god, i wish never spoke   
**sungyeon** : now i gotta wash my mouth out with soap,,, 

 **jimin** : will u b ready by the end of the week sungwoonie?

 **sungwoon** : hopefully  
**sungwoon** : ill mentally prepare myself

 **youngjae** : you'll be fineeee  
**youngjae** : if it fails, we'll drown out your sobbing with music

 **jihyo** : oh, i _like_ that!

 **jungkook** : welp  
**jungkook** : we're all in

 **seokmin** : yeah! 

 **jimin** : shister kyungsoo is in too

 **wendy** : all the girls i said before agree  
**wendy** : we'll show em the song in choir

 **sungwoon** : cryin,,tysm

 **baekhyun** : np  
**baekhyun** : anythin for true love 

 **sungyeon** : let's do this choir gang!

 **jongdae** : time to go f e r a l

 **seokmin** : feral with love 

 **jihyo** : we'll send you updates @sungwoon later!

 **sungwoon** : thx u yall  
**sungwoon** : seriously im gnna cry

 **seungmin** : Don't.

 **sungwoon** : tears stopped  
**sungwoon** : thx still

 **nayeon** : dont mention it  
**nayeon** : cya soon!

 **wendy** : bye!

 **youngjae** : this is gonna be so nice to work on

 **jimin** : ikr?

 **sungwoon** : bye y'all 

**

ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ ᴅᴀʏs ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ ❁

**

alinnity @guanlinxD  
i can't believe this is actually happening

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
wats happenin? r u ok? @guanlinxD

alinnity @guanlinxD  
YEAH hyung i'm ZAZZED and there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about at all no no no @jaehwan0527

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
o-ok??? @guanlinxD

**

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
everyones been so weird these passt few days,,,nyeh 

**

help me procure the man (10) - 11:01am.

 **jihoon** : annyeong chingus :-)  
**jihoon** : your favourite besties are on the hunt for roses!

 **guanlin** : our favourite best friends...?  
**guanlin** : are me and seonho _that_  iconic?

 **seongwoo** : omg good on dan n phil   
**seongwoo** : bff goalz!

 **jisung** : My last two braincells working together for the first time, neat!

 **sungwoon** : whom

 **woojin** : us u dicks  
**woojin** : if thats aight w u

 **sungwoon** : yh def  
**sungwoon** : tysm 

 **jisung** : It's nice you're working together

 **woojin** : friendship man  
**woojin** : were so tight

 **jihoon** : we're bromos  
**jihoon** : so tight  
**jihoon** : nothing can break our bro bond

 **daniel** : nothin?

 **woojin** : nothin!

 **jihoon** : oh btw  
**jihoon** : back to the search here  
**jihoon** : what colour roses should we get?  
**jihoon** : there's loads agh

 **jisung** : Red?  
**jisung** : They're pretty romantic

 **woojin** : so ur just gnna discredit white roses like that?  
**woojin** : yo fck u hyung

 **jisung** : Thats my opinion!

 **jihoon** : red is alot nicer ngl

 **woojin** : ,,,bro

 **jihoon** : bro...  
**jihoon** : i'm sorry it had to end like this

 **woojin** : ur gonna pick th red roses over me?  
**woojin** : wat happened to bros bfore hoes?

 **jihoon** : maybe we were never bros  
**jihoon** : maybe the real bros we're the friends we made along the way  
**jihoon** : this? this was _nothing_

 **woojin** : im phonin ellen n tellin her to ban u from america

 **jihoon** : how are you gonna do that, huh?  
**jihoon** : send her a shitty bouquet of white roses?  
**jihoon** : pee your goddamn pants OP

 **guanlin** : ...is this an actual argument  
**guanlin** : i feel like something was lost here

 **woojin** : our bond

 **minhyun** : My braincells reading all that.  
**minhyun** : Just let Sungwoon make the damn rose decision...

 **sungwoon** : GET RED  
**sungwoon** : JAEHWAN LUVS RED

 **minhyun** : Speak of the devil.

 **daniel** : oof  
**daniel** : jihoons won an argument,

 **jihoon** : i'll tell my parents  
**jihoon** : mayhaps then they'll be proud of me 

 **jisung** : I'm your parent now  
**jisung** : I'm always proud of you. :-)

 **jihoon** : jisung hyung i LOVE you and only you

 **woojin** : we gon bulk buy some red petals then

 **seongwoo** : lmao how much yall gettin

 **woojin** : a lot

 **jihoon** : we're gonna need a shitton  
**jihoon** : ttyl gamers

 **woojin** : bro bond bck again lets get this bread! 

 **daniel** : @sungwoon roses r sorted then  
**daniel** : whatcha need now?

 **sungwoon** : oh yh  
**sungwoon** : r any of yall willin to distract jaehwan for me?

 **minhyun** : To lead him to the drama room?

 **sungwoon** : ya!

 **daniel** : ill do it  
**daniel** : im a v v convincin man

 **guanlin** : daniel hyung is very dependable

 **daniel** : 

 **sungwoon** : then its settled

 **jisung** : Won't it be hard for him to do it alone?

 **daniel** : aw bb worryin abt me :-)

 **minhyun** : He's right though.  
**minhyun** : It'd be a lot easier with someone else doing it with him.

 **sungwoon** : i agree  
**sungwoon** : yh

 **daniel** : any of yall willin yo work w lil old me?

 **jinyoung** : um  
**jinyoung** : can i?

 **daniel** : ofc!  
**daniel** : tysm jinyoung

 **guanlin** : oh, hyung!  
**guanlin** : that was sudden

 **jinyoung** : i just don't know how else to help  
**jinyoung** : plus i really want to be involved in this lol

 **minhyun** : So Daniel and Jinyoung are on distracting duty?

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : thanks again yall  

 **daniel** : well think of smth good dw

 **jinyoung** : ^^

 **sungwoon** : i trust yall completely

 **jisung** : That's two things ticked off then

 **minhyun** : Our teamwork is scarily good.  
**minhyun** : We're like some kind of dream team.

 **woojin** : we _r_  the dream team

 **daniel** : meme team

 **minhyun** : Post cancelled.  
**minhyun** : The rest of us will keep working with the choir kids then.

**

dae6hwi @magumagus  
hi, i'm daehwi, your freestylin choir teacher

Minhyun @optimushwang  
Choir kids are absolutely terrifying...

Minhyun @optimushwang  
All this talent in THREE days. I'm absolutely shaking.

kookie shookie @nochucominthru  
we arent done yet sis @optimushwang

yewon loves you! @kimyehana  
we'll be even better on the day!! anticipate it siyeon's big bro!  @optimushwang

jihyori chan @officialparkjihyo  
imagine all that talent in five days ~ @optimushwang

seongwoo  @ongkong  
sis IM gettin emotional already tf

dae6hwi @magumagus  
mood... @ongkong

**

 @kingofgoyang  
a boy is stunned

@kingofgoyang  
THIS IS RLLY GNNA HPEN IM,,,

emotional support taehyun @roh_taehyun  
DUDE @kingofgoyang

@kingofgoyang  
IK DUDE  CMERE @roh_taehyun

**

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  


ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
im usully nvr like,,,not in the know

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
tf is goin on?

**

help me procure the man (10) - 12:25am.

 **sungwoon** : aight fellas  
**sungwoon** : th day is endin

 **guanlin** : sleepy time!

 **seongwoo** : my last words as i then proceed to spend th entire nite scrollin reddit

 **guanlin** : make your own post

 **seongwoo** :  ouchie

 **jisung** : How is the planning coming along?

 **sungwoon** : rlly well  
**sungwoon** : th song is already,,,

 **seongwoo** : OMG yA  
**seongwoo** : choir kids fckin wild af  
**seongwoo** : they already soundin perfect

 **guanlin** : it was really pretty   
**guanlin** : jaehwan hyung will love it, definitely

 **woojin** : rose search went well too  
**woojin** : park duo did _that_

 **jihoon** : pink sausages UNITE

 **woojin** : pink sausages FOREVER bro

 **sungwoon** : ya both wear pink ONCE

 **woojin** : its happened many times but go off ig

 **jihoon** : we've got a fuckload of rose petals bein delivered in dos días  
**jihoon** : they'll come in rlly early morning so we'll scatter em around campus around then

 **woojin** : yep  
**woojin** : we cant get in trouble fr it cos weve got special permission from the head 

 **minhyun** : I just explained to my father that my friends wanted to do a...  
**minhyun** : _Demonstration._  
**minhyun** : He said that's fine. I wasn't going to sit there and explain the whole plan to him.

 **jisung** : Your father's a true gay ally.

 **jihoon** : we stan he

 **guanlin** : what else do you need hyung?

 **sungwoon** : o  
**sungwoon** : drama teach,,,fuck

 **daehwi** : retract that fuck!  
**daehwi** : we already explained it to her  
**daehwi** : she seems to dote on y'all so she said it's all good

 **seongwoo** : AYY

 **minhyun** : Seriously? That's great news!

 **guanlin** : the theatre stage is really big and royal too  
**guanlin** : that's such a nice place to confess

 **woojin** : cryin, ikr?

 **sungwoon** : tysm  
**sungwoon** : srry got a lil emotion ther

 **jinyoung** : me and niel hyung are perfecting an act to distract jaehwan hyung

 **sungwoon** : oh?

 **daniel** : yh  
**daniel** : weve both watched fckloads of kdrama so have faith in us

 **jinyoung** : exactly

 **daehwi** : i'm really curious as to what you're planning to do

 **jisung** : Please, don't do anything rash...

 **daniel** : ofc we wont!  
**daniel** : tell em, baejin

 **jinyoung** : yes  
**jinyoung** : niel hyung is right  
**jinyoung** : we would _never_  do anything rash

 **seongwoo** : ,,,sis is he holdin u gunpoint? @jinyoung

 **jihoon** : my boyfriend is being marina joyce'd

 **daniel** : stfu sksksksk

 **guanlin** : _i'm gon get you outta there!_  
**guanlin** : _i promise you i'm gonna get you outta there!_  
**guanlin** : _you don't belong in there!!_

 **daniel** : guanlin PLZ

 **woojin** : ngl  
**woojin** : i think we gon b fine @sungwoon

 **sungwoon** : yh,,

 **jisung** : Do you know what you're gonna say to Jaehwan?

 **sungwoon**  
**sungwoon** : not rlly  
**sungwoon** : ive tried to plan smth but,,,

 **minhyun** : Truthfully, I don't think you need to plan what you're going to say.

 **jinyoung** : minhyun hyung's truth tea time is upon us

 **sungwoon** : ?

 **minhyun** : You know how you feel about him, right?

 **sungwoon** : ofc  
**sungwoon** : but  
**sungwoon** : theres alot goin on in my head  
**sungwoon** : jaehwan makes me feel all kinda happy n smushy inside  
**sungwoon** : but theres so much ive thought abt  
**sungwoon** : i rlly,,,  
**sungwoon** : more than like him

 **daehwi** : then just tell him that then

 **sungwoon** : huh

 **woojin** : ya  
**woojin** : u love him, rite?

 **sungwoon** : yeah

 **woojin** : then thats all ya need  
**woojin** : certainty in ur love

 **daniel** : u gotta be honest!  
**daniel** : no need to plan that

 **minhyun** : Exactly.  
**minhyun** : There's a lot going on in your mind about how much you love Jaehwan; tell him all of that.

 **guanlin** : knowing jaehwan hyung, he'd love to know everything about how you feel lol

 **sungwoon** : i  
**sungwoon** : didnt think abt it that way

 **daehwi** : and now you are  
**daehwi** : character development arc almost complete

 **jisung** : The TLDR from this; say how you feel!  
**jisung** : This whole confession may be over the top but your feelings for Jaehwan don't have to be

 **jihoon** : how long did it take you to think that one up

 **jisung** : A few minutes  
**jisung** : I'm proud still 

 **sungwoon** : hm

 **woojin** : u good hyung?

 **jinyoung** : :<

 **sungwoon** : ykno wat  
**sungwoon** : maybe yall r rite  
**sungwoon** : i just gotta b honest  
**sungwoon** : ive been lyin to myself fr months abt just how much i luv that man  
**sungwoon** : its time fr me to b truthful  
**sungwoon** : abt _everything_

 **woojin** : oooh

 **seongwoo** : geddit hyung!

 **minhyun** : We're cheering you on.

 **jisung** : It's 1am   
**jisung** : We should all be getting to sleep now

 **guanlin** : sleepy time 2.0

 **daniel** : sleepy time the sequel

 **minhyun** : Super Sleepy Time 2: Goodbye Consciousness.

 **jihoon** : sleepy time, now with more toes

 **jisung** : What??

 **daniel** : yo whos toes?

 **jihoon** : you will find out very soon

 **seongwoo** : thanks! i wont b sleepin tonite

 **jinyoung** : yawn  
**jinyoung** : we should really all get some shuteye though  
**jinyoung** : today has been eventful  
**jinyoung** : for personal reasons, i'm clocking out

 **daehwi** : same here  
**daehwi** : if i wake up with dark eyes, my therapist is given free pass to give me the disappointed stare  
**daehwi** : goodnight procurement gang

 **woojin** : nite too gamers 

 **daniel** : nighto friends  
**daniel** : ily all  
**daniel** : if u need anythin just gimme a call

 **seongwoo** :  nite fellas

 **jisung** : Goodnight everyone! Sleep well

 **minhyun** : Good night.  
**minhyun** : You sleep well too @jisung .

 **guanlin** : sleepy time initiated  
**guanlin** : night night 

 **jihoon** : goodnight  
**jihoon** : ttyl

 **sungwoon** : gdnight  
**sungwoon** : tysm evryone for everythin

**

kim jaehwan to: ha sungwoon. - 2:08am.

 **jaehwan** : heyy  
**jaehwan** : u up? 

 **sungwoon** : ofc  
**sungwoon** : r u ok? whats got my bby so sad

 **jaehwan** : nothin much,

 **sungwoon** :   
**sungwoon** : wats th truth, hm

 **jaehwan** : is smth goin on?  
**jaehwan** : everyones bein so cryptic n weird recently  
**jaehwan** : evn our gc isnt as active as usual  
**jaehwan** : did smth happen?

 **sungwoon** : not that ik of?  
**sungwoon** : evryones always cryptic ykno?  
**sungwoon** : dnt think theres anything behind it

 **jaehwan** : rlly?

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : i havent notixed any difference anyway  
**sungwoon** : evryones just sorta busy or memey  
**sungwoon** : nothin other that tho im sure x  
**sungwoon** : dont let it worry you jaehwan

 **jaehwan** :  
**jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : ur rite im probably readin too much into it  
**jaehwan** : thx tho

 **sungwoon** : np  
**sungwoon** : u good now?

 **jaehwan** : yh  
**jaehwan** : im gonna go bck to slep then  
**jaehwan** : get some sleep too hyungg

 **sungwoon** : will do   
**sungwoon** : gnite

 **jaehwan** : nite

**

ᴛᴡᴏ ᴅᴀʏs ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ ❁  
↳ ᴛʜᴇ ʙɪɢ ᴅᴀʏ

**

 @kingofgoyang  
a

 @kingofgoyang  
aa

@kingofgoyang  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 @kingofgoyang  
IT! IS! TODAY!

@kingofgoyang  
A BITCH FREAKIN TF OUT N THAT BINCH IS ME

**

help me procure the man (10) - 9:06am.

 **jisung** : Today's the day!  
**jisung** : Ladies, can I get a _hoya?_

 **jinyoung** : hoya!

 **seongwoo** : hoyaa

 **guanlin** : hoya?

 **sungwoon** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **jinyoung** : you missed the hoy-

 **seongwoo** : mornin hyung!  
**seongwoo** : how r u feelin?

 **sungwoon** : all the emotions

 **guanlin** : nice  
**guanlin** : a pick and mix of emotion

 **jinyoung** : just with marginally less fun than an actual pick and mix

 **minhyun** : Good morning.  
**minhyun** : I was gonna ask Sungwoon how things are going but I think that scream says it all...

 **jisung** : How are you actually doing @sungwoon 

 **sungwoon** : ,  
**sungwoon** : idk  
**sungwoon** : im excited  
**sungwoon** : im stressd  
**sungwoon** : im scared  
**sungwoon** : im just a mess  
**sungwoon** : hopefully it all goes wel but

 **daniel** : youll b fine!  
**daniel** : we got evrythin ready so u just gotta put it into motion!

 **guanlin** : 

 **jinyoung** : oh, hey  
**jinyoung** : did the rose petals arrive?

 **sungwoon** : idk,

 **minhyun** : Are Woojin and Jihoon awake?  
**minhyun** : Also, by extension, is Daehwi awake too?

 **jinyoung** : hwi's showering but he's woke  
**jinyoung** : as for hoonie and woojin ??

 **woojin:** TH ROSES

 **guanlin** : there's your answer

 **jisung** : What about the roses

 **sungwoon** : omg plz tel mw they came  
**sungwoon** : ill aftualy cry iswear

 **woojin** : ther is,,  
**woojin** : so _many_

 **jihoon** : MORNING and yeah  
**jihoon** : we ordered a fuckload remember?

 **woojin** : ah tru

 **seongwoo** : how much??

 **jihoon** : 200k wons worth

 **sungwoon** : wHAT

 **jihoon** : OMG WOOJIN THE DELIVERY BAG

 **woojin** : U SEEIN THIS SHIT TOO THEN

 **minhyun** : ...what does 200k worth of rose petals look like?

「ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴡᴏᴏᴊɪɴ ʜᴀs sᴇɴᴛ ᴀɴ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ」

 **woojin** : this

 **sungwoon** : a

 **daehwi** : a bag almost as thique as moto moto

 **guanlin** : good morning daehwi

 **daehwi** : good morning 

 **jisung** : The bags...

 **seongwoo** : ngl def looks like 200ks worth  
**seongwoo** : where r u gettin the monie from??

 **jihoon** : my parents are shit but their funds aren't   
**jihoon** : p sure this is enough to scatter around and make that path right?

 **jinyoung** : definitely  
**jinyoung** : we'll get help with that 

 **minhyun** : You two really went above and beyond, huh.  
**minhyun** : And of course we'll all pitch in to help set it out. It'd be too difficult for just two people.

 **jihoon** : it would

 **woojin** : BUT

 **jihoon** : we AREN'T just two people  
**jihoon** : we're pink sausages

 **woojin** : exsctly!  
**woojin** : we xan do  
**woojin** : ah nvm jihoons thrown his bck out tryin to lift it  
**woojin** : help is appreciated xox

 **daehwi** : lmao

 **daniel** : @sungwoon see? ts all ready!

 **sungwoon** : a

 **jisung** : Don't scream!  
**jisung** : What's up?

 **sungwoon** : yall  
**sungwoon** : do u kno ily all

 **seongwoo** : ya u say it alot  
**seongwoo** : but  

 **guanlin** : we love you too!

 **sungwoon** : this is just soso sweet of yall ta help  
**sungwoon** : couldnt hav done it w/o u all

 **jisung** : Aw, Sungwoon 

 **daehwi** : hyung, you're a darling

 **jihoon** : you haven't done it _yet_  though

 **seongwoo** : aight jihoon calm down

 **jihoon** : NO not in a mean way  
**jihoon** : what's the ultimate plan for today?

 **minhyun** : Oh, right.

 **sungwoon** : wel  
**sungwoon** : sewoon says that jaehwan usully goes ta th music room @ 11-ish n finishes at noon  
**sungwoon** : he texts sewoon whenvr hes startin to leave so thats all good  
**sungwoon** : then daniel n jinyoung lead him to th theatre room  
**sungwoon** : and then,,,choir do their thing

 **jisung** : Ohhh, sweet

 **jinyoung** : so around 11:30-ish, maybe the rest of you should get to the theatre room

 **guanlin** : roger that  
**guanlin** : the choir kids sound really good!

 **minhyun** : Terrifying good...

 **woojin** : o  
**woojin** : any1 up fr helpin me + jihoon w the rose petals?

 **daehwi** : sure!

 **seongwoo** : ofc, yh

 **jisung** : We can all do that, of course :-)

 **sungwoon** : thx guys  
**sungwoon** : again

 **jinyoung** : you can do this, hyung!

 **minhyun** : Everything will go well, so just do your best. 

 **daniel** : yh! you got this sungwoon hyung

 **jihoon** : procure your man @sungwoon  
**jihoon** : the same way stalin procured all that grain from the peasants, with really brute force

 **woojin** : less force more  romance  
**woojin** : ur gnna b fine tho in all seriousness

 **daehwi** : just be honest with him  
**daehwi** : plus let's be real, you've put a lot of thought and time into this  
**daehwi** : you won't fail at the last hurdle, i'm sure of it

 **seongwoo** : u kno ur feelins anyway  
**seongwoo** : im sure itll be less scary than it feels

 **jisung** : Let's be real, he'll probably say yes  
**jisung** : Still, make this as honest and loving as we know you can!

 **guanlin** :  good luck, sungwoon hyung!

 **sungwoon** :  ily all

**

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
ik he said it was nothin but,,,sigh

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
yall rlly makin my last braincell hurt here...tf is goin on?

**

jeong sewoon to: ha sungwoon. - 11:58am.

 **sewoon** :   
**sewoon** : the man is out of the room  
**sewoon** : i REPEAT  
**sewoon** : the man is OUT OF THE ROOM

 **sungwoon** : GOT IT

 **sewoon** : jaehwan better come back to this dorm a happy, not single man mr ha  
**sewoon** : good luck. 

**

bae jinyoung to: kim jaehwan. - 12:00pm.

 **jinyoung** : HYUNG

 **jaehwan** : jinyoung??  
**jaehwan** : whats wrong

 **jinyoung** : oh my GOD  
**jinyoung** : WHERE ARE YOU

 **jaehwan** : ive just left th practice rooms??  
**jaehwan** : y whats up

 **jinyoung** : HYUNG

 **jaehwan** : what?????????????

**

jaehwan stared at his phone in pure confusion. sure, his friends had been acting weirdly out of character all week but this? this had completely stumped him. jinyoung’s texts carried some sense of urgency to them, though he hadn’t been at all clear with what was up; his dongsaeng wasn’t returning any of his follow-up texts either.

just what the fuck was going on?

“ah, there he is!” pulling away from his phone, jaehwan looked up at the source of the voice, “jaehwan!! over here, quick!”

there, a few metres away from him, were daniel and jinyoung. the youngest of the two lay on the floor, held up barely just by daniel’s arms. said friend was calling him over, concern and relief written on his features...alongside something else that jaehwan just didn’t trust (call it a raven symone-like sixth sense, if you will.) nobody else was taking much notice of them and there weren’t too much people around campus at this time anyway. still, they definitely seemed to stick out somewhat. the two looked comical, though he felt too lost to laugh at whatever his friends were doing.

“what’s happened?” running over to the duo, jaehwan knelt down beside jinyoung, “is he alright?”

“ _he_  is right here, for starters,” jinyoung huffed, before reverting back to that look of helplessness, “but no, i’m not alright at all…”

voice filled with worry, daniel clarified, “it’s _awful_  jaehwan! he just fell over and now he can’t get back up! i can’t get him up on his feet alone.”

oh, is that what jinyoung was texting him for then? that was understandable. jaehwan couldn’t help but wonder how they knew he would be in the music rooms though…

“we’ll both get him up then.” sliding his arm under jinyoung’s unsupported side, jaehwan helped daniel slowly lift the boy back up, “not gonna lie though, this seems like a _really_  big medical issue.” daniel nodded solemnly, repeating his earlier statement of how awful this situation was.

the ‘96 duo managed to get jinyoung standing up with little issue for the boy wasn’t too heavy; he was pretty standard height and weight, thankfully. lifting up both of jinyoung’s arms, daniel and jaehwan supported him in walking a few steps. jaehwan noted that his dongsaeng definitely looked exhausted, with him inhaling very strong breaths in at a time; this should’ve been a serious and highly worrying concern because _hey, their friend looked on the verge of death!_  neither jinyoung or daniel seemed truly scared of fazed by the situation...what weird people.

“right, the nurse’s office isn’t too far from here-” before jaehwan could finish his sentence, jinyoung interjected.

“n-no, not the nurse’s office...i don’t trust the NHS.” giving jinyoung a baffled look, jaehwan suppressed the need to remind the younger boy that they in fact lived in south korea. it was very rare that jaehwan be forced to take charge of a serious situation like this; he needed to keep some sort of level head. daniel and jinyoung weren’t making that at all easy for him, “take me...to the drama room, p-please.”

“...the _what_  now?”

nodding fervently, daniel chipped in, “no, that’s understandable. the drama room is really _spacious_  and _cool_. we’ll carry out your wish, jinyoung.”

_where they trying to sell him the drama studio or something?_

daniel and jinyoung looked at him expectantly, forcing a sigh out of jaehwan and a still confused, “i...sure then? you certain you don’t wanna go to the nurse?”

“absolutely certain hyung.” jinyoung was stuck in his opinion so there was no point trying to change his mind. the request was really odd but his friends were acting so out of character that he didn’t bother to dote on it.

the walk towards the drama studio wasn’t too far, plus daniel made idle conversation about whatever, way too dismissive of jinyoung who really looked to be on death’s door. they were about a minute away from the building when jaehwan noticed something on the floor that most definitely shouldn’t have been there.

“...rose petals?” the trio stopped where these petals began, “what’re these doing here?” an abundance of rosy red petals seemed to make a path from where they stood into the drama studio, although their reason for being there wasn’t at all clear. these _definitely_  weren’t here when jaehwan was on his way to the music rooms and there didn’t seem to be anyone else taking any notice of the path. college students, he thought.

truthfully though, he was curious. it wasn’t everyday you came across something like this on campus, let alone something so...lovey-dovey. nobody seemed to have the time.

“ _oh_ , what an _interesting_  rose petal path this is!” daniel started, voice laced in something he couldn’t identify, “how romantic it must be!” since when did kang daniel speak like that? in fact, rewind that: since when did _anyone_  in his life speak like that?

before he could mock daniel’s comment, jinyoung suddenly piped in, “you’re right hyung! i wonder what could be at the end of it?” almost immediately, the youngest of the trio unhinged himself from the 96 liners’ hold and stood confidently himself, “the feeling in my legs...it has returned. i think i’ll be fine from here.”

“it’s a medical miracle!” daniel clapped, clearly not entirely fazed or serious about this sudden revelation. something was definitely going on here.

something only _he_  wasn’t in on.

of course sungwoon had lied to him when he asked. he’d dismissed everyone’s weird actions over the course of the week but now it was clear to him: this had to be something at _his_  expense. it didn’t seem to be like his friends were doing anything to mock him (he trusted them enough to know they wouldn’t do anything malicious to him) but whatever their actual goal was...he had no idea.

wasn’t it weird? he was _always_  in the know about things - kim jaehwan was the master of surprise, in his own mind. knowing that his friends were doing something big without him knowing why or what it was, wasn’t it just weird? more than that, he felt utterly baffled.

staring at the petals on the floor, jaehwan almost forgot daniel and jinyoung were still standing with him. his friends watched him contemplatively until daniel finally stated, “you’re really interested in those roses, huh.” no shit, sherlock. instead of responding with a snarky and sarcastic comment, he could’ve help but let a melancholic smile grace his face. a path of rose petals is such a cliche romantic trope that he’d seen in quite a few movies, but now someone else out there was getting to experience it for real...how lucky.

“it’s a cute idea...i wonder who it’s for,” he admitted honestly, smile faltering a bit, “i’m just a bit of a hopeless romantic.” a bit was a clear understatement, but he didn’t want to admit how completely this was getting to him. he half expected daniel and jinyoung to laugh or tell him how much of an idiot he was - but they didn’t. instead, both boys were shooting him looks he couldn’t decipher… it wasn’t pity but it certainly wasn’t full of humour either.

a ghost of a smile flickered on daniel’s face, “maybe we should follow it then, see who went to all this trouble.”

“yeah, i wanna know too!” jinyoung chimed in, weight subtly shifting from his left foot to his right, “i mean...following it doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

daniel and jinyoung were both staring at him expectantly again, eyes perhaps pleading with him to listen to their words. he too wanted to follow the path and see what lucky sod was getting woo’d by their significant other (maybe it was someone he knew? lucky them) though he wondered if he’d be able to feel happy for whoever it is. maybe. maybe not.

...okay, maybe not. he’d gone so long just waiting for sungwoon to finally _confess_  or do something for him that he couldn’t help but feel jealous seeing everyone else get their special moment. his time had to be coming soon, right? or, at the very least, sungwoon was going to have to let him down gently someday. for now, he was left gazing at his friends cuddling up to one another and being all lovey-dovey; at this point, he was just living vicariously through their relationships, like some sort of stage mom. this whole thing would just be another example of some lucky person getting a lucky confession ( ~~the one that _he_  wanted truthfully~~) and jaehwan just...standing witness.

might as well get used to it.

“...yeah. let’s follow it.” without another word, jaehwan allowed the clutter of red rose petals to guide him in the direction of the drama studio. he’d taken this route so many times throughout the year but it felt different now. he couldn’t wait to see what was at the end of the petals. a part of him didn’t want to know, deep down.

oh well. intrigue over instinct.

without glancing back at his two friends (and, fortunately, missing their shared knowing grins), jaehwan began to follow the path of petals. whoever laid these out definitely put a lot of effort into it - there had to have been _thousands_  of red rose petals scattered neatly into an immaculate path. he hummed in appreciation to himself, gaze stuck to the path like his life depended on it.

the minute long walk was silent and brisk, with the brunette too caught up in his curiosity and own mind for conversation. if daniel and jinyoung had said anything to him or to each other during that time, he wouldn’t have heard.

reaching the doors of the drama studio, jaehwan wasted to time opening the double doors; he tried to do it as carefully as possible, mindful that there was probably some other lucky sod getting confessed and serenaded in here, although the doors still let out a small creeking sound. after a swift peek inside, he realised all the lights were off and the room in total silence - the path of rose petals still continued. this only made him even _more_  curious, dangerously so, convincing jaehwan to slowly let himself (with daniel and jinyoung still silently following behind) into the studio.

“hello? anybody in here?” jaehwan called out into the darkness, sight good enough to still see the petals scattered on the floor. it was rather jarring for such a usually vibrant room to be so silent and ominous, but his intrigue refused to let down. he continued onwards (not realising that the footsteps behind him had stopped) until he reached the end of the path: the front of the stage? he quickly stopped himself from bumping into the edge of their large stage.

was this it? the petals stopped here but nothing seemed to be happening-

before he could ponder it anymore, the stage lights suddenly flickered on.

standing before him on the stage was who he recognised to be the campus choir, split into half on both sides of the stage; he recognised most of them from drama lectures and music. jaehwan wasn’t given any time to react when someone (jimin, it sounded like) let out a sudden shout of “1, 2!”

a familiar acoustic rhythm took over the theatre room, bringing jaehwan’s thoughts to a complete stop. this song....he knew it well. the choir kids seemed to know this already, all of them smiling intently in his direction.

what...what was going on? was this all for-

he turned around, about to accuse his friends before coming to a stop: daniel and jinyoung’s warm, knowing smiles were both in his view now. he had to be some sort of idiot for not noticing sooner that this was a set up, he certainly felt like one. on that note though, he couldn’t help but feel his heart warm at how far the both of them were willing to go for whatever this was supposed to be; his friends were terrifyingly caring, if not dramatic in the way they showed it. both gave him reassuring and excited looks, prompting him to turn back to the stage.

as the choir began to sing, jaehwan’s expression full of confusion switched to one of understanding and shock.

 _”when the light comes on, i open my eyes_  
_that’s how i see your eyes_  
_i opened my eyes to love._

 _things i have always known have changed somewhere_  
_exciting things that seem unrelated_  
_are happening to me.”_

this song...he knew it all too well. number 4 on his ‘romantic tunes’ playlist, he was certain. jaehwan made a habit of playing it in his dorm room (sewoon would always sing along, thankfully), whilst he did his assignments, whilst he had people over - maybe _that_  was where _he’d_  got it from. how many times had they both hummed along to the multiple songs in the playlist? he couldn’t recall. they were so significant to him either way, and now hearing such an important song to him, to _them_ , jaehwan could’ve cried.

" _it feels like a gift prepared just for me_  
_it starts small but everything gets bigger_  
_even those ordinary days_  
_become special in this moment.”_

scratch that: he _was_  starting to tear up. he had to hold onto the edge of the stage to steel himself, fearful that any moment he would faint, revealing this all to be just a wishful dream; his shoes shuffled around in the petal path still at his feet, with him then realising all of the petals scattered across the stage in a sort of immaculate pattern. how beautiful it was. how beautiful it will always be in his mind. he was a very imaginative and idealistic person but he’d never have thought up something as wonderful as this was proving to be.

he’d really gone _this_  far for him.

a thought so powerful to him that it threatened to release an appreciative sob out of him; he repressed it.

 _”things i brushed off without much thought,_  
_now they look so pretty to me_  
_it excites me._

 _things used to always be dark_  
_but it all seems to shine now_  
_exciting things that seem unrelated_  
_are happening to me.”_

meeting sungwoon had definitely had a huge effect on him. jaehwan wasn’t the best at love or anything vaguely romantic, despite his hopeless musings, but this was the first time he’d ever had anyone go so far for him. all of these cliché and romantic things that he'd always talked of so highly, and this man had taken it all on board just because he liked him. sungwoon was much more than just an 'anybody' at this point, definitely.

ah, he definitely remembered why he put this song in his playlist now.

 _”it feels like a gift prepared just for me_  
_it starts small but everything gets bigger_  
_even those ordinary days_  
_become special in this moment.”_ /

when did his heartbeat start to speed up? he hadn’t realised. there was just something that resonated so /deeply/ with him and these lyrics. things had definitely gone uphill this year for him and he owed a lot of that to sungwoon and how special he made him feel. without himself noticing, tears had begun to roll down jaehwan’s cheeks.

 _”once i got to know you_  
_everything looks so pretty_  
_like an excited child,_  
_i feel like i’ve become pure._

  
_it feels like a gift prepared just for me_  
_it starts small but everything gets bigger_  
_even those ordinary days_  
_become special in this moment...”_

and with the choir about to sing the final line of the song, the man of the hour finally appeared on stage. steps calculated and careful, ha sungwoon emerged from the wings of the stage, placing himself in the middle of the stage (so _that_  was why the choir were standing in that formation...it made sense now). the blonde locked eyes with jaehwan, cautious gaze melting in an instant at the overwhelmed tears rolling down the brunette’s cheeks. gentle smile forming on sungwoon’s lips, he joined in with the choir in singing the final line of the song and, effectively, destroying kim jaehwan where he stood.

_”the moment i fall deeply in love.”_

fresh tears still rolling down his cheeks, jaehwan could only stand in awe, staring at sungwoon in a mixture of shock and gratitude. with the choir now quiet, it felt like only the two of them were in the room. stepping to the edge of the stage and closer to jaehwan, sungwoon bent down; they were in reaching distance of each other, this way. despite appearing even more cautious and worried than he was before, sungwoon made the split second decision to place his hands lightly on jaehwan’s shoulders, eliciting a soft gasp from the brunette.

“i…” sungwoon began, taking a deep breath in to still himself, “i can’t tell you how long i’ve wanted to do this. i’ve kept you waiting for so _so_  long jaehwan and i am so sorry for that.

all of this stuff today, the others helped me out so much with it all! i’m honestly more surprised with it all than you are. i couldn’t have done it without them, y’know? i’ve watched a _fuckload_  of k-drama but, shit, they don’t do this justice at all.”

laughing sheepishly to himself, sungwoon continued, “i was gonna plan out what to say to you here but it was stressing me out _way_  too much. the others told me that i just need to be honest and tell you exactly how i feel...so here goes.” despite the laughter, it was clear that the blonde was inwardly fretting.

“y’see...i’ve never actually felt this strongly about anyone before? i’m a wholeass mess up here but i s’pose that’s why. when i..or _we_ , really, were planning this all out, i just knew i needed it to be _big_  and over the top because it’s all for _you._  i didn’t think i’d ever go this far for a love confession but with you...i can’t imagine it any other way.

the fwb shit, i wasn’t looking to fall in love or anything past like...fucking. obviously, we’ve gotten way past that now and i think that’s why we stopped all of that. there’s been a lot unsaid between us since, well...you told me you loved me that day. i’m not gonna lie to you when i say i’ve replayed that moment in my head a fuck load of times just thinking about what it’d be like to hear that _every day_  or, hell, even once more. that probably sounds dumb, especially since hey! i cut off what we were doing right after!” the mention of the whole ‘friends with benefits’ times between them made jaehwan tense up slightly. right, that...he’d attempted to repress that whole spur of the moment love confession. no chance of hiding from it now, huh.

“you deserve a proper explanation for all of that. i know it goes without saying that i really /really/ like you, but back then...i s’pose i wasn’t too sure what i was feeling. i already knew that i had some sort of feelings for you but none of it made any sense to me so i backed off like some kinda coward. it’s taken a few months for me to fully understand what i’ve been feeling and i’m sorry for that jaehwan, i really am. you’ve been waiting for this for so long and i’ve wanted to do this for god knows how long...so here goes.”

a deep breath in. another tear rolled down jaehwan’s cheek, to which sungwoon brushed it away as he spoke.

“kim jaehwan, you make me so much happier than i’ve ever been in a while. you’ve stayed up with me countless nights when i couldn’t get to sleep, and you’ve never _once_  complained to me...or to my face anyway. opening up is such a _fucking_  weird thing but with you? it came so naturally to me. i can tell you whatever and i’d like to think you feel the same. i used to dream of that sorta shit when i was younger and, admittedly, even now...romantic movies have that effect on y’all. it’s all real now with you, y’know? i got to hold your hands, feel your warmth, receive your hotass kisses...your _everything_ , ‘hwan. i was so lucky when we were friends with benefits, and i got to wake up every morning next to your _beautiful_  face, y’know? i really miss that. i really miss _you_.

you are...the most beautiful, funniest, caring and tender person i have ever known jaehwan, and even /that/ doesn’t feel like i’ve done you justice. i...fuck, it’s so difficult to say this after all this time but to hell with it, _i’m in love with you_  and hopin’ that things haven’t changed too much between us...would you be my boyfriend?”

the response, understandably, was almost instantaneous. dazzling smile situated on his face, jaehwan let out a loud “yes! a thousand times yes!” he’d realised now the tears still streaming down his face (they were a lot more reminiscent of happy tears now, rather than shocked ones) but that didn’t stop the feeling of joy and happiness overflowing in him.

god, he was so lucky.

and in love.

yeah, definitely in love.

before he could say anymore, jaehwan and sungwoon’s moment was interrupted by enthusiastic cheering and hollering from all around the drama studio. jaehwan was stunned temporarily, only then registering that _holy shit_ , all of his friends were here. alongside the choir still placed accordingly on the stage (all praising him like it was nobody’s buisness), he clocked the group chat were all in the room too - daniel and jinyoung had moved from behind him to join the others amongst the theatre seats, the 10 of them applauding him and looking at the new couple with such fondness.

ah, so _this_  is why they were all being weird. everyone must’ve been in on it. jaehwan chuckled shallowly to himself, rather struck that his friends would go to such great lengths to prepare this for him and sungwoon...they’d managed to keep it hidden from him too? he was /definitely/ going to grill them after this.

“ah, come here you.” sungwoon grinned dotingly, hopping off the stage and standing level to the brunette. the both of them pulled each other into a warm embrace - they’d cuddled before but this was much more different, no longer were they simply bound as just friends that slept together whenever they felt like it. this was a hug full of affection and promise, something that the both of them had only ever dreamt about. both shared the thought “i could get used to this.”

the choir kids all got off the stage, clambering around the now parted couple and expressing their congratulations; jimin, nayeon and baekhyun all made sure to give sungwoon what they dubbed ‘friendly noogies’ (pro tip: putting the word friendly in front of it does not make it hurt more) whilst the others went to give gratitude to jaehwan. the friendship group followed soon after, volume (and ‘friendly noogies.) increasing tenfold. this sort of bubbly and upbeat atmosphere was what jaehwan, personally, loved more than anything; that floaty, buoyant feeling making him want to spread love to all he could. now, he was facing this feeling with the people he’d grown to love dearly during the last few months, all of them playing some sort of part in this whole crazy plot (sewoon must’ve told sungwoon when he was leaving the practice rooms. he made a mental reminder to thank his caring roommate.)

amongst all the chatter, jaehwan felt a small nudge at his side - sungwoon had moved to his left, smiling sheepishly at him once again. “your hand, m’lady?” he grinned, putting on his best theatre voice. it goes without saying that jaehwan slipped his hand into the blonde’s instantly; this felt a lot nicer than it did before when they held hands. jaehwan gave his boyfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze, noticing how skittish he was becoming. sungwoon shot him a grateful look and relaxed slightly, mouthing a “thank you.” he could definitely get used to that.

“viva la gay nation!” seongwoo was shouting, gaining momentum when others joined in. the students outside were probably hearing this and wondering what all the ruckus was about (their poor theatre teacher would probably voice her regrets about all this when they next saw her); they certainly didn’t care though, for everything had changed.

it was official: ha sungwoon and kim jaehwan were finally together.

**

hyunnie bunnie @baekhyunee  
[photo] have u seen my bff @kingofgoyang ?? he aint dead, just feelin rly proud of him rn

jihyori chan @officialparkjihyo  
[video] another win for gaynation @jaehwan0527 @kingofgoyang

dae6hwi @magumagus  
congrats @kingofgoyang and @jaehwan0527 for finally confessing!!!!! boyfriend goals mayhaps! 

tae, ur local bluenette @yeontansdad  
[BREAKING] ha '@kingofgoyang' sungwoon finally snatchd his man kim '@jaehwan0527' jaehwan and we STAN he!

tae, ur local bluenette @yeontansdad  
in all srsness congrats! ilyall

teemoteo @ragtag_25  
AAAAAA @kingofgoyang YOU DID THAAAAAAT

ig im a lil sad, @kkkhj__  
omfg HE ACTUALLY DID IT YO

ig im a lil sad, @kkkhj__  
5678 WE STAN SUNGWOON HES OUR MATE @kingofgoyang

Minhyun @optimushwang  
[photo] Congratulations @kingofgoyang @jaehwan0527  It's been way too long.

Minhyun @optimushwang  
Seeing my friends happy? Loving that.

jeonghan's official fool™ @shookmin  
singing for @kingofgoyang and @jaehwan0527 was really nice!! i love love!

uri jihoon @jjeojang  
i'm a happy happy jihoon, in guanlin's words

yellow card @mochipark  
i luv them...

 @kingofgoyang  
who? @mochipark

yellow card @mochipark  
u and ur boyfriend readin this @kingofgoyang

ongshaped @ongwu  
@jaehwan0527 @kingofgoyang ilyyyyyalll so much congrats!

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
another win fr the gays!! 

king niel @realdefdanik  
jaehwan n sungwoon finally gettin tgther...what a sexy concept i luv that

king niel @realdefdanik  
i also love u both! hope evrythin stays happy!!

soosoo @DOkyungsoo  
Temporarily uncancelling @kingofgoyang just to congratulate him and @jaehwan0527 

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
h

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
hhey homos!

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
sry its hard to type im just rly rly happy!! a bitch in fckin Luv!

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
he rlly asked me out...he rlly wanna date-a-me :(( my feelins

sewoon is really Feeling @sewoon_j  
it's what he (you) deserves!  @jaehwan0527

@kingofgoyang  
ofc i wanna date-a-you! ily yh? @jaehwan0527

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
sksksksks ily too  @kingofgoyang

 @kingofgoyang  
dnt be cryin on me again baby, i wanna see u happy  @jaehwan0527

ah hwanita @jaehwan0527  
tears gone bc u only made me smile @kingofgoyang

jinyoung  @urfavebae  
something tells me twitter's gonna be really mushy for the next few days huh

**

[ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ᴄʀᴇᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ "sᴛʀᴀɪɢʜᴛ ɢᴀᴛʜᴇʀɪɴɢ"]

[ᴘᴀʀᴋ ᴊɪʜᴏᴏɴ ᴀᴅᴅᴇᴅ 4 ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴛ]

 **jihoon** : hey  
**jihoon** : @dahyun @sana daehwi sent me your numbers tho i forgot to ask first abt this

 **dahyun** : its all good  
**dahyun** : hwi alreay explained to us wats happenin  
**dahyun** : nice t meet ya

 **daehwi** : oh yeah, introductions  
**daehwi** : you've all met before, briefly  
**daehwi** : but if this plan is going to be _canon_  then we've gotta at least know each other

 **dahyun** : canon

 **jinyoung** : not fake  
**jinyoung** : not clickbait

 **daehwi** : just some gays keepin it real!  
**daehwi** : you all know me  
**daehwi** : whether you want to or not, anyway  
**daehwi** : i'm daehwi  
**daehwi** : my parents are technically youngmin hyung and donghyun hyung so,,, everything's fine here

 **jinyoung** : i'll go next  
**jinyoung** : hello  
**jinyoung** : i'm bae jinyoung  
**jinyoung** : me, daehwi and jihoon have been dating for a few months  
**jinyoung** : i'm shy but slowly improving ig

 **dahyun** : awe  
**dahyun** : @sana u there

 **sana** : hi!  
**sana** : i'm minatozaki sana  
**sana** : sorry for that aeolness i'm tired  
**sana** : ah  
**sana** : me and dahyunnie have been tgther for...a year now??

 **dahyun** : a year n and month 

 **sana** : of course!  
**sana** : i am a sleepy babie sorries  
**sana** : i'm lesbian,  
**sana** : my parents have no issues w that or me and dahyunnie  
**sana** : nice to meet you all ~

 **jinyoung** : nice to meet you too :9

 **daehwi** : sweet

 **dahyun** : wel  
**dahyun** : mightas well be blunt w it  
**dahyun** : hey, im kim dahyun  
**dahyun** : me n sana are tgther happily  
**dahyun** : i luv her alot

 **sana** : i love you too!!

 **dahyun** : tysm  
**dahyun** : my parents dnt luv her very much  
**dahyun** : they dnt kno were tgther officially but we used to flirt alot,,  
**dahyun** : ta keep it short, my parents r vey ols fashioned n strict abt my private life  
**dahyun** : if they find out abt us then,,bye bye dahyunnie! 

 **daehwi** : ah

 **jihoon** : fuck

 **sana** : it's a big "ah fuck"  
**sana** : that's why we're all here though ~

 **jihoon** : tru  
**jihoon** : i'm last so,,, hey!  
**jihoon** : park jihoon, proud bf of two  
**jihoon** : my parents can and will kill me for likin boys

 **dahyun** : r u gay?

 **jihoon** : ,,i think i'd call myself bi for now  
**jihoon** : but either way! i like two boys and thats a double sin in my parents eyes (star eyes)  
**jihoon** : theyre very old fashioned too but also just judgemental in all i do anyway  
**jihoon** : if i act less than a 'perfect man' should theyd scold me for it  
**jihoon** : so...here we are!

 **daehwi** : great! i still hate them with a passion

 **jinyoung** : nice to meet you both again  
**jinyoung** : how is this going to work, if you don't mind me asking?

 **daehwi** : well  
**daehwi** : i suppose jihoon and dahyun noona just... pretend to date if their parents ask

 **jihoon** : yeah

 **dahyun** : id hav to introduce u to my parents tho ngl  
**dahyun** : theyd wanna meet u

 **jihoon** : thats fine  
**jihoon** : this entire shit started bc my parents wanna meet my _future waifu_  in the summer holidays

 **sana** : future wife??

 **dahyun** : o shit rlly?

 **jihoon** : yeah lol

 **jinyoung** : 

 **dahyun** : im happy ta help then  
**dahyun** : it works fr us both

 **daehwi** : so we're doing this?

 **sana** : :3c ?

 **dahyun** : yh

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : i'll pm you about the summer stuff,

 **dahyun** : kk thats fine  
**dahyun** : well figure this all out

 **jihoon** : mhm  
**jihoon** : publicly?

 **sana** : i don't think there is much choice there  
**sana** : very sadly

 **dahyun** : yh...  
**dahyun** : idm tho  
**dahyun** : th ppl i _want_  to kno abt me n sana already kno  
**dahyun** : they aint gnna act out or anythin

 **jihoon** : ok, thats fine then  
**jihoon** : it's good you've got sana noona's parents supportin yall

 **sana** : they just want me happy  
**sana** : and i cannot be contained  
**sana** : neither can my love to my dahyunnie

 **dahyun** :   
**dahyun** : dontcha got hwis guardians too?

 **daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : idk what'll happen if they deem my mother safe enough to parent me again  
**daehwi** : but for now! donghyun hyung and youngmin hyung are very supportive  
**daehwi** : also jinyoung's parents sound like darlings

 **jinyoung** : oh, they are  
**jinyoung** : they probably want to meet you both too, i think

 **jihoon** : on board already

 **sana** : uwu  
**sana** : im going back to nap now  
**sana** : night ~

 **dahyun** : night night x  
**dahyun** : ttyl guys  
**dahyun** : n _jihoon_  uwu

 **jihoon** : bye _dahyoon_  uwu

 **daehwi** : romantically gross  
**daehwi** : so we'll be fine  
**daehwi** : bye guys 

 **jinyoung** : bye! 

**

ongshaped @ongwu  
[photo]  

hwanita  @jaehwan0527  
omG YALL- @ongwu @optimushwang

Aron @caliaron  
Hey, anyone wanna confirm what this photo is for me? @ongwu

nanami @nukoninaritai  
that's mr seongwoo kissing his boyfriend minhyun @caliaron

Aron @caliaron  
Thanks for the clarification, dude. @nukoninaritai

Aron @caliaron  
MINHYUN IS FINALLY ALL GROWN UP FELLAS

lu ah ah ah @mollkaeng  
awwwwwww cute! @ongwu that's your boyfriend right

yeh,,,soonyoung @hoshi1010  
YO THATS MY DUDE MINHYUN @ongwu

kenta, now in 3D @rkm0855  
congratulations!!!! you kished! @ongwu

mola @ddiyeon  
seeing that photo of my bro kissin his bf feels like me walking in on my parents,,, 

jinyoung  @urfavebae  
my hyungs! they did THAT! @optimushwang @ongwu

Nana ♡ @stonenayoung  
Treat him well, Seongwoo  @ongwu

jie ♡ @taizhou_queen  
treat him good or i WILL manifest in ur room at 3am @ongwu

 @kingofgoyang  
OOMFS u both snapped,, @ongwu @optimushwang

Baekho @realbaekho  
Minhyun's relationship being more than just texting is such a powerful upgrade

uri jihoon @jjeojang  
i cant respond to the post publicly for reasons but congrats to my friends on bein cute and happy 

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
yo congrats dudes! i aint evr expected yall to get mushy on the tl so consider me shocked @ongwu

Jisnuggie @yoonfairy  
 You're both adorable together! @ongwu @optimushwang

suyeoni @suyeonsite  
 congratulations @ongwu we love you!

lucy (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧ @lucy_misses_1D  
why not tag your bf? @ongwu

ongshaped @ongwu  
i hav now  @lucy_misses_1D

lucy (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧ @lucy_misses_1D  
so whipped, oppa @ongwu @optimushwang

**

u was at the club (8) - 5:08pm.

 **haknyeon** : hey yall  
**haknyeon** : its  that time again 

**seunghyuk** : What Time Is It?

 **justin** : ichi daiji

 **seunghyuk** : You're Really Going To Make A Youkai Watch Reference Here? Now?  
**seunghyuk** : To Your Only Friends????

 **justin** : comment deleted   
**justin** : it's movie night right?

 **hyungseob** : IT IS  
**hyungseob** : no emoji movie

 **haknyeon** : fck u

 **hyungseob** : so be it

 **euiwoong** : hallo  
**euiwoong** : i already got the popcorn in prep for this  
**euiwoong** : @haknyeon is banned from picking the movie

 **haknyeon** : again, fck u

 **euiwoong** : máte i have a fansite  
**euiwoong** : i can and will end your fucking career

 **seunghyuk** : Let's Watch Something Normal, Please

 **zhengting** : insinuating emoji movie isn't normal

 **seunghyuk** : Gene Is The _Meh_  Emoji  
**seunghyuk** : Is That Normal To You?

 **seonho** : where we watchin it?

 **zhengting** : our room  
**zhengting** : we have netflix and sky here 

 **seonho** : find smth on sky then?

 **hyungseob** : o shit u rite

 **justin** : wild...

 **guanlin** : hi  
**guanlin** : what's going on ewe

 **seunghyuk** : Movie Night  
**seunghyuk** : We Do This Once A Month

 **haknyeon** : yh  
**haknyeon** : guanlin u should come!

 **guanlin** : oh?

 **justin** : omg please do  
**justin** : we have the best of times

 **euiwoong** : there's also popcorn

 **hyungseob** : ,,,sweet?

 **euiwoong** : there's sweet  
**euiwoong** : there's salted

 **seonho** : :)

 **euiwoong** : i got your fucking toffee popcorn but let it be known you owe me  
**euiwoong** : the cashier gave me a look of pure disgust when she scanned it

 **seonho** : ill pay you bck with a hug

 **euiwoong** : you're damn right you will

 **guanlin** : when is this?

 **seunghyuk** : Tonight.  
**seunghyuk** : We Usually Meet At Like 6 Though  
**seunghyuk** : You're Welcome To Come Guanlin, Of Course  
**seunghyuk** : You're An Absolute Blessing To Have Around

 **guanlin** : ah  
**guanlin** : i guess i could

 **hyungseob** : hey!  
**hyungseob** : u better not be doubtin our  luv for you again  
**hyungseob** : ur one of us  
**hyungseob** : apart of th "u was at the club" gang

 **euiwoong** : the name   
**euiwoong** : he's completely right tho  
**euiwoong** : come along!  
**euiwoong** : i'll save you all the popcorn

 **seonho** : he can share w me

 **zhengting** : sis he rejected you over a month ago...you _still_  holding that grudge?

 **seonho** : NO wym

 **zhengting** : you're offering him toffee popcorn  
**zhengting** : big hate energy

 **justin** : it's our first movie night in a while tbh  
**justin** : it's been Depression Sessions™ for the past few months ngl

 **hyungseob** : yh  
**hyungseob** : we were gon invite u last month but SOMEONE not namin names (mistre ju haknyeon my bestie ily) spent th evenin sobbin so,

 **haknyeon** : i had an argument w sunwoo let me BREATHE bestie ily too

 **seonho** : were all vaguely happy nowadays tho

 **guanlin** : i'd be happy to come  
**guanlin** : thank you 

 **zhengting** : yall ok with watching the greatest showman?

 **guanlin** : sure!

 **seunghyuk** : Definitely  
**seunghyuk** : Absolute Unit Of A Movie

 **justin** : word of warning guanlin: we will sing  
**justin** : _loud_

 **hyungseob** : LADIES AND GENTS THIS IS THE MOMENT YOUVE WAITED FOR

 **zhengting** :  WOAH 

 **hyungseob** : BEEN SEARCHING IN THE DARK YOUR SWEAT SOAKING THROUGH THE FLOOR 

 **euiwoong** : WOAH 

 **guanlin** : that's fine lol

 **seunghyuk** : Sweet  
**seunghyuk** : See You All At 6 Then  
**seunghyuk** : Me And Zhengting Are Setting Up The Cushion Fort

 **seonho** : OH hell yeah

 **guanlin** : the what now

 **haknyeon** : youll see 

 **euiwoong** : suspwence

**

yall hear som(i) thin? @somsom0309  
big FUCK moment incomin

yall hear som(i) thin? @somsom0309  
i forgot we hwd languages homework i hate EVRYONE

samuel  @samuelkim  
check ur dms x @somsomi0309

yall hear som(i) thin? @somsom0309  
cryin, tysm x @samuelkim

woong's hypeman  @magumagus  
 @samuelkim @somsomi0309

Doyeon ٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶ @dodaeng  
 @samuelkim @somsomi0309

uri jihoon @jjeojang  
@samuelkim @somsomi0309

٩(๑･ิᴗ･ิ)۶ yoojung @yoodaeng  
im roomin w a HETERO??? (GONE WRONG) (NOT CLICKBAIT) (U WILL CRY)

yall hear som(i) thin? @somsom0309  
1) i am BI  2) whoelse gnna put up with your cuteass self as a roomie, binch? @yoodaeng

**

kang daniel to: yoon jisung. - 7:18pm.

 **daniel** : hey baby

 **jisung** : Hi?  
**jisung** : We're in the same room, why are you texting me? 

 **daniel** : youll see

 **jisung** : Should I be scared?

 **daniel** : no  
**daniel** : u see,  
**daniel** : weve been tgther for a few months now rite?

 **jisung** : Yes  
**jisung** : The best few months of my life, really

 **daniel** :   
**daniel** : ive been thinkin recently  
**daniel** : just how lucky i am t be w you  
**daniel** : ik ive probwbly said it alot but i really love you  
**daniel** : youve come so far this yr

 **jisung** : Really?  
**jisung** : You still have to deal with me on edge from time to time...

 **daniel** : doesnt mean u havent come far  
**daniel** : yh, u still hav ur moments when you wake up in panic n shit  
**daniel** : thats just th effects of what happened to u  
**daniel** : not a setback, just an expectd effect  
**daniel** : youre happily confidin in me still which if def u coming far this year  
**daniel** : this will nvr be abt me dealin with you or you dealin w me  
**daniel** : its us, tgther and in love

 **jisung** : Niel

 **daniel** : i got a bit more t say sungie  
**daniel** : ive loved u for years now  
**daniel** : n now u luv me too  
**daniel** : it feels like a dream com true rlly  
**daniel** : u always treated me w such care and love even when we were just bffs  
**daniel** : im most thankful for u in my life  
**daniel** : well and mama kang but ur a very close second

 **jisung** :   
**jisung** : Thank you Niel  
**jisung** : I absolutely adore you.  
**jisung** : Why are you saying all this now though?

 **daniel** : u see,  
**daniel** : i rlly luv u  
**daniel** : ofc, u deserve the world yoon jisung  
**daniel** : i cant give you the world tho  
**daniel** : im but a college student wholl b in wild debt after ive done this course  
**daniel** : but - im employed n in luv  
**daniel** : so ovr the past months ive been savin up a bit w all the petshop hours and odd cat sitting jobs  
**daniel** : i cant give u the world  
**daniel** : but i can giv u this  
**daniel** : look up, sungie. 

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : Niel  
**jisung** : I

 **daniel** : whyre u typin sungie?

 **jisung** : If I speak, I'll cry  
**jisung** : You're way too good for this world, I swear to God.

 **daniel** : same goes to u 

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : Why  
**jisung** : Why this?

 **daniel** : i saw it in th jewellery store on high street  
**daniel** : ive always loved promise rings  
**daniel** : theyre just the right level of platonic and romantic luv  
**daniel** : an eternal promise to stay tgther for as long as we can, however we can  
**daniel** : thats wat i want w u  
**daniel** : if youll have me, sungie

 **jisung** : I

 **daniel** : well that n ik you worry sometimes abt things  
**daniel** : whether ur still bounded by wat happened before  
**daniel** : ig in a way its still w u  
**daniel** : but youre not bounded by it  
**daniel** : if this ring serves as sme sorta proof that ur free, then ig thats nice too  
**daniel** : sungie  
**daniel** : will u hav me?

 **jisung** : Oh, of course  
**jisung** : 100% of course  
**jisung** : Niel I  
**jisung** : I dont know what to say  
**jisung** : You can see me gettint tearing eyed  
**jisung** : I just  
**jisung** : It's beautiful  
**jisung** : This ring is so so so beautiful  
**jisung** : Youre so so so beautiful.  
**jisung** : I want to spend the rest of my pife telling you how beautiful you arw Niel  
**jisung** : I really do

 **daniel** :    
**daniel** : im gnna put my phone down now sungie  
**daniel** : we can tlk in person  
**daniel** : that ok?

 **jisung** : Yes.

 **daniel** : ok 

 **jisung** : 

**

〘ɴᴇᴡ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴜꜱ ᴜᴘᴅᴀᴛᴇꜱ〙

ju haknyeon - 7:22pm.  
↳ let it b known that zendaya is life n we stan her 

huang justin - 7:23pm.  
↳ troy bolton finally dipped from gabriela like he should've done...thank god

zhu zhengting - 7:25pm.  
↳ [video] hyungseob and haknyeon screaming song lyrics again

zhu zhengting - 7:26pm.  
↳ please don't file another noise complaint against us oomfs i BEG of you

ahn hyungseob - 7:26pm.  
↳ DON'T YOU WANNA GET AWAY FROM THE SAME OLD PART YOU GOTTA PLAY

ju haknyeon - 7:26pm.  
↳ CAUSE I GOT WHAT YOU NEED, SO COME WITH ME AND TAKE THE RIDE TO THE OTHER SIDE

choi seunghyuk - 7:35pm.  
↳ Looks Like This Is Gonna Be Another Movie I'll Be Obsessed With For Years To Come

lai guanlin - 7:49pm.  
↳ [photo] movie night  

lai guanlin - 7:53pm.  
↳ like half of them have seen the movie already and are screaming the lyrics when they come on lol

huang justin - 8:02pm.  
↳ ...yo

ahn hyungseob - 8:03pm.  
↳ MISTRE PT BARNUM WHY

ahn hyungseob - 8:04pm.  
↳ YOU GOT A GOOD WIFE! YOU GOT GOOD KIDS! SAY NO TO THAT HO

choi seunghyuk - 8:06pm.  
↳ Tell Me How To Say No To This 2.0

huang justin - 8:06pm.  
↳ blocked @seunghyuk

choi seunghyuk - 8:08pm.  
↳ Completely Understandable Justin, Have A Great Day

lee euiwoong - 8:23pm.  
↳ [video] we're like 3/4 through the movie and all but omg look at how much popcorn we've consumed

lee euiwoong - 8:25pm.  
↳ this movie is just dope, might vlog some of this experience 

yoo seonho - 8:30pm.  
↳ these songs have me _cryin_  goodnight

yoo seonho - 8:41pm.  
↳ [video] the greatest show 

lai guanlin - 8:42pm.  
↳ oh the lyrics to this one

lai guanlin - 8:42pm.  
↳ wow.

ju haknyeon - 8:44pm.  
↳ miss lettie lutz sing yo DAM HEART OUT

ahn hyungseob - 8:46pm.  
↳ [photo] movie nite is actually the greatest time honestly

choi seunghyuk - 8:50pm.  
↳ [photo] Look At This. Just A Couple Of Guys Being Dudes

lee euiwoong - 8:52pm.  
↳ [video] this month's movie night has been a big success :)

lee euiwoong - 8:52pm.  
↳ maybe it's because of our newest addition eh eh hey

yoo seonho - 8:55pm.  
↳ [photo] i actually love these guys w all my heart

ahn hyungseob - 8:58pm.  
↳ [video] a million dreams for the world were gonna make ~~

**

uri jihoon @jjeojang  
buzzing to see my bro, my bezzie mate @official_marklee join our skl next year 

markuri @official_marklee  
oomf as your soul BROTHER please never call me your bezzie mate again @jjeojang

uri jihoon @jjeojang  
my homeo romeo @official_marklee

markuri @official_marklee  
1 tweet away from becoming my brenemy (translator's note: bro+enemy) @jjeojang

**

Minhyun @optimushwang  
[photo] I can't believe I've never posted a photo here of me and my boyfriend. Here you go.

Jisnuggie @yoonfairy  
Minhyun OHMYGOD Good on you both! @optimushwang @ongwu

ma ma ma minki @glorypath  
yooooo did minhyun just-

Aron @caliaron  
He DID! @glorypath

ma ma ma minki @glorypath  
well fck my dicks n call me skippy! what a gay legend! @caliaron

Baekho @realbaekho  
Minhyun said the B-word

Onibugi @pockyjr  
Bitch? Bastard? Big Time Rush? @realbaekho

Baekho @realbaekho  
Boyfriend @pockyjr

Onibugi @pockyjr  
Minhyun, I LOVE you and this recent online fire in you amuses me dearly (smile) I hope you two stay happy! @optimushwang

king niel @realdefdanik  
my frends out there bein happy, continue fellas! @optimushwang

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
@optimushwang @ongwu ilyall 

ongshaped @ongwu  
hhe

ongshaped @ongwu  
he calld me his boyfriend,,,god i luv YOU

**

mola @ddiyeon  
which one of yall hacked my bros account huh?? you wanna die????

Minhyun @optimushwang  
It's me, Siyeon. Please don't kill me. @ddiyeon

mola @ddiyeon  
nice try the real minhyun would NVR pass up an opportunity to die @optimushwang

**

“-when the sharpest words wanna cut me down!!” the entire room was filled with loud, chorusing singing; everyone had definitely made good on their promise that they can and _would_  sing along. whilst he and seunghyuk hadn’t seen the greatest showman yet, everyone else clearly had and already knew every single lyric of every song in the movie. it was a surprise they hadn’t gotten any noise complaints yet.

there was popcorn littered all over the floor (they’d had a bit of a fight when the never enough reprise started playing), with all the flavours euiwoong had brought along mixed together. despite this, they’d somehow managed to keep the rest of the snacks and drinks in order and make sure most of it didn’t make a mess of the room. everyone had pitched in and brought whatever they could along to make this the best few hours of the month (he’d even brought a few bags of sweets him and seonho still had left over, rewarding him with a hearty pat on the head of zhengting and a ‘i will _die_  for you twice over, sweet child!’ from hyungseob.)

guanlin glanced around the room, taking in the friendly and upbeat atmosphere. hyungseob, justin and haknyeon were belting out the lyrics to ‘this is me’ as they’d promised to, with the trio all huddling together in front of the cushion fort - they were definitely having way too much fun with this. all three of them had really breathtaking voices, he discovered, and didn’t actually sound too bad, if you took away from their belting; they looked so close and affectionate with one another. zhengting clapped along from the safety of his bed, mindful of the fuss their fellow dorm mates would make the next morning, but still enjoying himself; he also had his trusty bowl of sweet popcorn to toss at the ‘kids’ if they got too noisy. beside him, seunghyuk swayed along to the music, soda can clasped in both of his hands; he looked at peace despite all the volume, occasionally bumping softly into zhengting’s side and eliciting a laugh between the both of them.

sat beside him in the cushion fort were euiwoong and seonho who, for the most part, were keeping him warm and comfortable - guanlin was practically sandwiched in between them. on his left, euiwoong hummed along with the music, giving the occasional enthusiastic cheer to his now belting friends or taking in a mouthful of mixed popcorn (an extremely cursed thing to do, he thought to himself, but euiwoong was so endearing and lovely that he didn’t really care anymore); he’d also been the one to drag guanlin into the safety of their cushion fort and get him as settled and relaxed as he could. seonho, on his right, had been equally caring (albeit, rather worried that he might feel somewhat like an outsider); the youngest sung along to the songs too, and though it may have been drowned out by the other’s volume, guanlin beside him could hear his friend’s voice loud and clear. seonho was a pretty amazing singer - he made a mental note to tell him this one day.

it was a weird arrangement, he figured, with everyone dotted around the dorm room doing their own varying actions whilst the movie played. this had to be something that usually happened during movie nights though, based on their text conversations. this level of noise and mess was just the usual for the friendship group. it was...weird to think about. no. maybe weird wasn’t the right word here. unusual...maybe.

this was a commonplace this for everyone else here, having been friends for quite a while now and used to each other's company. that wasn’t to say guanlin wasn’t used to their company now - it was just a bit surprising to think that he was now /involved/ in this. these commonplace hangouts and actions were now something that he was being allowed into, for they were accepting him as he was. he was getting to be a part of something that truly _meant_  something to everyone in this room and, to his own surprise, was quickly holding a significant meaning to guanlin himself. everyone in this room considered him enough to be a part of this.

he’d felt this before with the friends he’d made at the start of the school year and between visits to taipei, but it was the first time he was actually reflecting on it like this. so many people had shown him such sincere love as a friend and made him feel welcome in a place that, quite frankly, he started off so lost in. despite all the bumps in the road and run-ins with people who sensed his insecurities on being an outsider and taken advantage of it, every single person he’d befriended in his short time here consistently tried to make it known that he _did_  belong here - in this school, in this country, in this world. none of those people wanted him to feel like an outcast at all.

did he feel like one anymore?

guanlin gulped down a handful of salted popcorn, smiling inwardly. he thought back to when he’d first come here and lived life constantly terrified of messing up in a new environment, though feeling a lot calmer when people like wooseok, soyeon, seungyeon and the others helped him get by as best as they could. he thought back to when he’d first joined that group chat, not planning to really speak to anyone until he’d ‘perfected’ the language; he’d since realised that was never a choice, for no one in that group chat wanted _anyone_  to be left out in the slightest, and his intended silence was always met with an ‘@guanlin’ in the chat and concern. when they’d showed up to quite literally fight that group of boys outside his english lectures, it finally dawned on him that maybe the people around him had already begun accepting him, regardless of whether he’d accepted himself or not. and, of course, he thought of the friendship group he was sat with this very moment, all cuddled up comfortably and enjoying the greatest showman together. as soon as they’d all met him (at the expense of seonho’s guilt, of course), they’d already blatantly warmed to guanlin and wanted him to feel the same; deep down, he knew that they could sense his still festering insecurity of being an outsider, for they had all felt the same way once upon a time.

all of these people had influenced him so positively at different times of him being here and now, he was starting to realise their truly profound effect on his worries. the people around him had so freely embraced him into their lives and given him stability he could count on time and time again; these people were always willing to come through for him whenever he needed it. without realising it, a lot of his worries and feelings of loss had fleeted. he could almost laugh at it now, seeing it as a thing of the past. he was certainly beginning to accept himself and let go of the once skittish and perhaps annoying awkward boy he’d arrived as. day by day, he was growing into a more confident and talkative person; he’d even gained a reputation as one of the funniest in his friendship groups which his quiet and reluctant self never could’ve imagined. he owed it all to the people who had helped him settle in like this and given him all the tools to unlock _this_  guanlin - the lai guanlin he could be proud of.

for the first time in this entire school year...no, scratch that. for the first time that he’d lived in south korea, he _finally_  felt it.

guanlin was at home, with all of these people around him who loved him oh so dearly.

he loved them too.

**

Jisnuggie @yoonfairy  
I can't believe the term is coming to an end already. We've all somehow managed to survive our first year 

Jisnuggie @yoonfairy  
When I started this school, I never expected to get too close to anyone outside of my usual friendship group but here we are :-) I have more friends here than I can count

Jisnuggie @yoonfairy  
There isn't a person I've become friends with, personally, that I wouldn't bend over backwards for because you all really mean a lot to me. My life has definitely changed for the better

Jisnuggie @yoonfairy  
A lot has happened, both good and bad, to everyone and despite how extremely shitty certain things with me were...I'm happy that it made me realise just how willing people were just to help me out

Jisnuggie @yoonfairy  
It also got me an actual loving boyfriend so, good times. It's always best to look on the brighter side of things

Jisnuggie @yoonfairy  
We're only one year in but I sincerely hope the next few years go much more swimmingly and with less problems for us all. Have a happy summer everyone 

**

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
ill b releasin a new track in a few  peep it

**

he was drowning.

  
he couldn’t remember how long it’d been like this but his thoughts had taken a sudden shift from ‘i don’t quite feel like living today’ to ‘i will do anything and everything in my power to stop living and i will not be stopped.’ the voice in his mind was screaming at him (what were they saying? there was so much going on that he wasn’t sure anymore), halting whatever the hell he was doing before. there was no point in continuing that. there was no point in continuing _anything_. he might as well just leave it all and succumb to his mind which, he deduced, was trying to convince him to go back to his old ways...and relapse.

this was bad. this was _seriously_  bad. he’d had his moments like this a few times this month but this time, he was alone. jinyoung and jihoon were both in their respective classes so right now, it was just him all alone.

pushing his hair back, daehwi let out a heavy sigh. he couldn't let this take over again. he just couldn't.

think daehwi, think.

or not

or do. we can't do this again, not now and not ever

grounding techniques. he’d gone over them so many times, both in hospital and with his friends, that he’d really ought to remember them now.

breathe in. breathe out.

ok? ok.

_name 5 things you can see._

eyes darting frantically around his room, he could see the mess of blankets jinyoung had left on his bed before he rushed out - that was one thing. there were a bunch of spanish and english revision guides scattered on the floor that daehwi was planning to use before all this - that was two. there were photos on the wall of the two boys’ friends that they’d put up the other day - that was three. four...four....his eyes settled on his phone on the floor; it’d probably dropped out of his hands without him realising it - that was four. there was a rainbow keyring that jisung gifted him for his birthday also resting on the floor - that was five.

he was here.

he wasn't safe, but he was here.

sinking down to the floor, daehwi resisted the urge to hit his head. he had to continue trying to ground himself; just hurting himself further would just make things worse in the long run.

that didn’t mean a part of him was considering it. his mind was still continuously screaming do it do it do it do it do it hey hey everything will go away if you do it won’t you feel better if you cut the pain will go away do it do it do it-

_name 4 things you can feel._

he still had the daisy chain bracelet daniel gave him on his return, clinking awkwardly around his wrist and reminding him that he was, in fact, still able to feel - one. his sinking down to the floor meant that he could feel how cold it was, heating turned off due to the summer heat taking over - two. in lieu of the heating, their dorm had air-conditioning flowing through it that sought to calm him, somewhat - three. despite this, his thin shirt was still sticking rather uncomfortably to him and unsettling him in the heat - four.

he blinked. the desire to hurt himself was still there, though it didn’t seem like something he /had/ to do, no matter the cost. the reminder that he was still here and living made him briefly think of his many friends who wouldn’t be happy to see him like this again.

but, in the end, what did it matter? they’ll be unhappy whether you do it or not. they’re always unhappy around you everyone is, that’s why mom’s gone away because you couldn’t fight back and now everyone hates you. pitiful pitiful pitiful child if it’s like that there’s no harm in doing it at least once then i’ll go away and you’ll feel all better and you’ll feel good again nobody will have to know and no one will be angry so just-

_name 3 things you can hear._

shaking his head excessively in some sort of attempt to get the thoughts out, he listened to his surroundings. there wasn’t much a part from his heavy, laboured breathing - he still felt like he was drowning but at the very least, he was much more aware of what was going on now. taking a shaky breath, daehwi hit the floor with his fist, producing a small thud - it hurt a bit but that was as far as he wanted to take hurting himself, plus it was another sound to focus on. there wasn’t a third thing to focus on, however he didn’t need it too much. if there isn’t enough, move on. keep going, don’t give in.

don’t you want to give in though? it’s fitting for someone like you-

_name 2 things you can smell._

that would be even more difficult. he considered himself lucky in this situation, solely because jinyoung had practiced baking cookies earlier that day, intent on having his boyfriends start the day on a high. whilst he was certainly not on par with buddy from cake boss or any actual pro baker, the sweet, sugary smell was lovely. he planned on passing the rest of the cookies out to their friends in the dorm after class.

their friends.

he only had the smell of baking around him, so that was another thing he couldn’t fully account for. despite that, his intrusive and destructive thoughts had decreased significantly, for now he was thinking of his friends and their possible reactions to jinyoung’s debatably good baking.

_name 1 thing you can taste._

the cookies didn’t come out too bad; he’d even ate a few just to prove to jinyoung he genuinely quite liked them. its sugary and saccharine warmth stayed on his taste buds, making a ghost of a smile grace his features. jihoon had said they were okay too (to begin with, anyway. the eldest of the trio had really gotten into cooking shows recently) - imagining everyone else’s reactions and the way their faces may light up at being offered something homemade, he just loved things like that. he wanted to see it wholeheartedly.

he blinked.

a faint low humming sound made itself known in his head.

that was all there was. he really wanted to see his friends now.

picking himself up from the floor, daehwi cringed inwardly. he detested moments like that, for the voice in his head would always be there to mock him at every dodgy turn. it seemed almost laughable that he started off the day virtually fine only to lapse into...this. he chuckled to himself lowly, pushing back his newly dyed strawberry blonde hair. the most he could do was laugh at this for now, though the entire ordeal felt like complete hell. once the moment is over, you don’t really understand what you were all fucked up over in the first place.

he was extremely thankful for his friends too for laughing with him, even though he knew they all were concerned for him. really, now he just wanted some form of contact or communication with someone, anyone, he was friends with. daehwi hated feeling alone (anyone does, deep down, really) and despised the fact his mind liked to play on this fear timely - he had to find some sort of way to avoid another relapse-scare and to find some sort of contact.

almost instinctively, his sights turned to his bedside table. that’s right, he’d left _it_  there just in case he needed it (which, truthfully, had been quite a few times since the start of the month). though his thoughts weren’t nearly as invasive as they’d been minutes ago, he still figured it best to use it. that, and anything from his friends at the moment was highly welcomed.

daehwi sat on the edge of his bed before reaching over to the ‘positivity jar’ his friends had gifted to him the month prior. the sheer care and effort put into both the decoration and the idea just made him feel lighter, despite the fleeting thought that he didn’t derserve something as beautiful as this. he unscrewed the jar and picked out a small blue slip of paper at random - whoever did this clearly put endeavour into folding it perfectly. he opened it up carefully, smiling warmly when he read the message.

_dear daehwi,_

  
_hey kid. you’ve done so well and i know you’ll keep doing well in whatever you do. thanks for exisiting, i love you loads. <3_

  
_~ youngmin :)_

youngmin’s words were kind and honest as always. the thought that his friends hated him felt rather silly now, though he knew this certainly wouldn’t be the last time it forced him into this sort of situation. still, knowing that everyone around him cared enough to do something like this for him was amazing. did they all know how much he appreciated all they do for him? he hoped so.

picking up his discarded phone from the floor, he opened up the messaging app; it’d be good for youngmin to know just how much that message meant to him.

**

lee daehwi to: im youngmin. - 12:03pm.

 **daehwi** : psst  
**daehwi** : hyung

 **youngmin** : hhey kid  
**youngmin** : wwhats up

 **daehwi** : thank you

 **youngmin** : yyoure welcome  
**youngmin** : wwhat have i done

 **daehwi** : the note you put in the jar  
**daehwi** : it's really sweet  
**daehwi** : i almost teared up, just a little  
**daehwi** : so thank you 

 **youngmin** : aanytime   
**youngmin** : yyou feelin ok now?

 **daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : false alarm, i think

 **youngmin** : tthats good  
**youngmin** : iim a call away if you need anything  
**youngmin** : ddonghyun and woong will happily rush over too if u need it  
**youngmin** : ddont forget to take ya meds

 **daehwi** : i'll keep that in mind   
**daehwi** : and i have!  
**daehwi** : i think i'm fine now though ehe  
**daehwi** : ttyl youngmin hyung 

 **youngmin** : bbyeonara

**

hwanita  @jaehwan0527  
fck, just got attxked by the sun 

yewon | not yehaha! @kimyehana  
i'm sorry for knocking you over  @jaehwan0527

hwanita  @jaehwan0527  
ur forgiven entirely  @kimyehana

**

oh? sehun @sehunbun  
wow... @kingofgoyang is a softie now?? that character development 

 @kingofgoyang  
ive literally always been soft? wym @sehunbun

Kyungsoo  @DOkyungsoo  
You texted me yesterday comparing my last selca to an egg. The fuck do you mean soft? @kingofgoyang @sehunbun

jimin #FUCKJINLIVES @mochipark  
 ha sungwoon wat is your damage... @kingofgoyang @DOkyungsoo @sehunbun

oh? sehun @sehunbun  
this exposing thread on sungwoon, im LIVING for it  @mochipark @kingofgoyang @DOkyungsoo

**

lai guanlin to: yoo seonho. - 3:52pm.

 **guanlin** : seonho, hi!

 **seonho** : hey  
**seonho** : you sound upbeat today lmao

 **guanlin** : i am  
**guanlin** : yesterday was really fun  
**guanlin** : thank you for inviting me 

 **seonho** : np   
**seonho** : come to the next ones too  
**seonho** : we all lov havin you around  
**seonho** : its rlly refreshing tbh

 **guanlin** : it felt like it  
**guanlin** : actually though  
**guanlin** : i really want to thank you and the others for everything

 **seonho** : eh  
**seonho** : everything?

 **guanlin** : yeah!  
**guanlin** : you've done so much for me  
**guanlin** : i think i've lived in korea solely for almost a complete year now and i'm really happy  
**guanlin** : i know i was pushed into your friendship group because they were angry at you before  
**guanlin** : angrier than me, i think

 **seonho** : definitely,,

 **guanlin** : i'm not angry anymore at all though  
**guanlin** : everything is forgiven  
**guanlin** : the real seonho who i've been speaking to for these months wouldnt act like that  
**guanlin** : and neither would his friends  
**guanlin** : i'm very very happy with you all  
**guanlin** : everyone changed me

 **seonho** : for the better?  
**seonho** : or worse  
**seonho** : they all def corrupted me

 **guanlin** : the better lol  
**guanlin** : i had a thought last night  
**guanlin** : when we were watching the greatest showman  
**guanlin** : at the end, they all sing that song  
**guanlin** : _this is me_  you know?

 **seonho** : yh  
**seonho** : beautiful song tbh  
**seonho** : it made us tear up

 **guanlin** : same here   
**guanlin** : the lyrics really _resonated_  with me  
**guanlin** : (seunghyuk hyung taught me that word last night lol)   
**guanlin** : when i first came here, i felt really alone  
**guanlin** : i knew nothing of the language or the culture and was pretty much left to fend alone  
**guanlin** : those girls like soyeon noona helped me out a lot but i still didn't feel like i belonged completely  
**guanlin** : starting school really changed everything though  
**guanlin** : i felt happy in my friends but still so alone  
**guanlin** : i think all that happened with us changed everything though  
**guanlin** : i realised there were people ready to fight for me and protect me no matter what  
**guanlin** : then when i met your friendship group, i realised you were all people who once felt really alone and lost too and now, you aren't  
**guanlin** : you all accepted me and i truly feel like i fit in. i don't have to hold back around any of them and i feel so so happy  
**guanlin** : like that song says " _i'm not scared to be seen, i make no apologies, this is me"_  
**guanlin** : i just want to thank everyone for that, especially you for helping me realise all of this  
**guanlin** : thank you, seonho 

 **seonho** :  
**seonho** : i  
**seonho** : im actually cryig

 **guanlin** : don't cry! that wasn't my intention

 **seonho** : thats just such a heart warming thing to say  
**seonho** : guanlin, i hope ya kno how much everyone values u  
**seonho** : seriously i dont think ive ever met someone so genuinely kind and loving  
**seonho** : can i forward wat u said to the gc?

 **guanlin** : sure 

**seonho** : thank you for bein so genuinely you  
**seonho** : we all appreciate it

**

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
 track comin in a few hours.

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
im rlly excited for this one 

**

baejin @urfavebae  
only a few days left until summer vacation. i can't believe i've made it through the year??

baejin @urfavebae  
of course, i owe it to everyone of you who helped me this year with anything and everything!

baejin @urfavebae  
i went from not wanting to make any new friends and residing myself to hiding myself inside to making some of the best friends i'll ever have in my life 

baejin @urfavebae  
i also met the two people i can't imagine living my life without. there's so much i want to say to you both that 240 characters would never be enough

baejin @urfavebae  
my cutie and my hunnie, thank you for everything you've done for me. you've both helped me become a better person and i just love you loads and loads? let's live happily  

**

uri jihoon @jjeojang  
a bitch is in love and in tears

woong's hypeman @magumagus  
[photo] perhaps i'm a happy happy daehwi rn

**

ongshaped @ongwu  
evryone bein romantic on the tl??? w/o ME?? (shady)

ongshaped @ongwu  
nyways!! hwang minhyun makes me rly rlly happy n less afraid of wat awaits me ykno

ongshaped @ongwu  
i remember him not rly wantin to get close to us when we all texted n sjit but im a persistent oomf and nvr gave up  now look where we are hey?

ongshaped @ongwu  
hes opened up so much n so hav i in return. im so proud to call @optimushwang my boyfriend n hes such an amazin human being im thankful to have in my life 

Minhyun @optimushwang  
Are you in your room right now? @ongwu

ongshaped @ongwu  
yh. theres already a cushion w ur name on it  @optimushwang

Minhyun @optimushwang  
On my way. @ongwu

**

seoul high ~ new students (11) - 6:00pm.

 **jaehwan** :  UGH  
**jaehwan** : yall got me all up in my FEELIES tonite

 **jihoon** : HONESTLY SAME  
**jihoon** : i can't believe the school year is almost up

 **jaehwan** : ikr?

 **jisung** : Are you all going home for the summer?

 **minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : I'm Siyeon's ride home so I haven't got much of a choice...

 **jihoon** :  summer with the principal 

**minhyun** :  That's just how it be.

 **sungwoon** : im goin home too  
**sungwoon** : i got a farm ta tend to

 **daniel** : o yeah!  
**daniel** : ur grandparents have a farm  
**daniel** : send us photos dude

 **sungwoon** : will do  
**sungwoon** : yall best respect my grind

 **daehwi** : not the best place to flex but each to their own

 **sungwoon** :   
**sungwoon** : wat abt the rest of yall

 **daniel** : im stayin in seoul for now  
**daniel** : ill probably go bck to busan later idk  
**daniel** : i still got a job fr the summer

 **jihoon** : the pet shop?

 **daniel** : yh!

 **jaehwan** : nice  
**jaehwan** : prioties in checc

 **jinyoung** : the pet shop sounds nice

 **daniel** : its v nice  
**daniel** : u goin home too?

 **jinyoung** : yeah  
**jinyoung** : i haven't seen my siblings since the start of the year so  perhaps i miss them

 **minhyun** : I can't believe you're the oldest child in your family...

 **jisung** : He's a wholeass baby with us

 **jinyoung** : babie in the roads exhausted bro at home  
**jinyoung** : i think we're all heading home in some way

 **daniel** : @guanlin where r u going? btw

 **guanlin** : i'm staying with wooseok hyung and then flying back to taipei to see my family  
**guanlin** : i'll probably be back late though 

 **jihoon** : sounds fun lmao  
**jihoon** : i gotta spend the summer hiding from my parents   
**jihoon** : it'll be nice to see some of my old friends tho

 **daehwi** : i'm just invading donghyun hyung's home as usual  
**daehwi** : looking forward to that hunties!

 **seongwoo** : oof

 **jaehwan** : big oof fellas  
**jaehwan** : we still textin here?

 **jisung** : Of course  
**jisung** : We aren't just gonna let the chat die during the summer!

 **sungwoon** : yall act like u aint gonna get farm updates frm me evryday

 **woojin** : _ha sungwoon, w his hoe_  
**woojin** : insert him with garden hoe

 **sungwoon** : NO I WAS GNNA USE THAT JOKE  
**sungwoon** : BIG WOOJIN,

 **woojin** : whatcha gon do  
**woojin** : replaxe me w lee woojin? replace me w kim woojin?  
**woojin** : id like to c u try

 **sungwoon** : 

 **daniel** : its kinda nice tho  
**daniel** : well b separated in the sunmer but like  
**daniel** : still contacting each other daily

 **daehwi** : well duh  
**daehwi** : we're all really close now

 **minhyun** : We really are.

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : Right, if nobody is gonna say anything, _I_  will.  
**jisung** : There is not a single person in this chat I wouldn't fight for  
**jisung** : You all fought for me back then, even when I didn't want it at the time and helped me see reality  
**jisung** : Everyone in this chat is just so caring and I really love you all.  
**jisung** : I'm very thankful to have met you all with this chat. I never thought we'd get this close  
**jisung** : You've all changed me for the better in some kind of way, so thank you. :-)

 **sungwoon** : o,,

 **guanlin** : hyung :(((  
**guanlin** : too kind

 **jisung** : It's the truth!

 **minhyun** : He's right though.  
**minhyun** : It's so weird to think that in the space of almost one school year, we've all had such a big impact on each other.  
**minhyun** : Personally, this chat has done more for me than I'd feel comfortable saying aloud... probably.  
**minhyun** : I didn't want to open up to anyone at first because hey! I thought everyone was out to use me. Turns out, it wasn't like that at all.  
**minhyun** : Opening up to everyone here has been the best decision of my life. You've all become some of my closest friends and I feel comfortable enough to talk to everyone here.  
**minhyun** : It's a lot easier to say this now, so thank you.  
**minhyun** : You've taught me a lot. Most of it memes, but still.

 **daehwi** : awa

 **sungwoon** : cryin  
**sungwoon** : seems we gettin emotional then bois  
**sungwoon** : whos goin next?

 **jinyoung** : ...i will

 **jihoon** : lovie!

 **daniel** : yes sister jinyoung

 **jinyoung** : lmao thank you for the support  
**jinyoung** : um  
**jinyoung** : to be honest, there's a lot you've all done for me  
**jinyoung** : but i don't want to tire you by typing out an entire essay here ah  
**jinyoung** : before i started school and met everyone here, i was much more of an anxious mess than you'd think  
**jinyoung** : getting me out of the house was near impossible because everything just. made me want to lie dead on the floor  
**jinyoung** : i joined the chat because my friends wanted me to get out my comfort zone and meet new people! i got stuck with you all  
**jinyoung** : i'm really grateful for everyone in this chat though. i've been forced out of my comfort zone, made to talk to new people and made to be independent and i've never been more thankful  
**jinyoung** : that's mostly on you all influencing me to better myself and actually try to work against the anxiety more, so yeah  
**jinyoung** : i'll die for you all

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : "dnt wanna type out an entire essay"

 **jinyoung** : shut UP

 **jaehwan** : thats so sweet tho  
**jaehwan** : tf

 **jisung** : I had no idea your anxiety was that bad...

 **jinyoung** : it isn't like that consistently anymore  
**jinyoung** : i still have my days  
**jinyoung** : but now i got a good therapist  meds and terrifying professors   
**jinyoung** : things are much better now that i have friends like you all so yeah 

 **daehwi** : lovie 

 **guanlin** : once again  
**guanlin** : hyung :(((((

 **seongwoo** : im already tearin up wtf  
**seongwoo** : can th nextt person b more upbeat plz i dont wanna cry in front of moonbok thx

 **jaehwan** : ill go nxt then  
**jaehwan** : i hate gettin emotional

 **seongwoo** : aw :)

 **jaehwan** : but im gnna do it anyway!

 **seongwoo** : aw >:(

 **jaehwan** : like  
**jaehwan** : im honestly kinda shit at this stuff so ima just say wat comes ta mind  
**jaehwan** : joinin this gc has been one of m better decisions ofc  
**jaehwan** : ive met my bf here n ofc gotten a group of friends i dnt sctually feel too aekward or scared to speak my kind around ig  
**jaehwan** : ive had ppl judge me bfore they kno me before n instantly guess im some kinda big heqded bitch which def isnt true  
**jaehwan** : yall didnt think that abt me tho bfore or after ya met me which im rly thankful for  
**jaehwan** : my mind goes at a mile a minute so i sorta say th weirdest shit somtimes n weird ppl out but yall hav accepted me fr me which,,,wild concept for me ngl  
**jaehwan** : all in all, ily all n youve all made me legit happy this skl term  so thx lads

 **woojin** : how we doin lads

 **sungwoon** : i canot stop,,  
**sungwoon** : th _tears_

 **jaehwan** : hatsune miku said boys dnt cry so suck it up babe!

 **jihoon** : gumi megpoid said fuck gender roles  
**jihoon** : you _will_  cry

 **minhyun** : Threatening, once again.

 **daehwi** : hey  
**daehwi** : can i go next?

 **guanlin** : yes!

 **jisung** : Go ahead :-)

 **daehwi** : well, hey! i feel like this is gonna get rather deep so..bare with me for a few  
**daehwi** : i think it goes without saying that i'm grateful for everyone here for a number of reasons  
**daehwi** : everything happy i said in those messages to you before is still 100% true, though the reason i sent them   
**daehwi** : in all seriousness, you've all done so much for me in these past months that i can't even begin to thank you all  
**daehwi** : i'm still alive because you all took action, so biggest thank you there. i don't think about ending things as much as i used to thanks to the help everyone gives me  
**daehwi** : you're also helping me out of that...less than lovely mindset i've had for my whole life so thank you, though ik it's difficult  
**daehwi** : generally too, you're all just very hilarious and nice people that i'm blessed to be in a friendship group with  
**daehwi** : let's definitely message over the summer, ok? i'll spam the chat everyday if i have to

 **woojin** : w wat?

 **daehwi** : anything  
**daehwi** : i see a cool rock? it's getting sent  
**daehwi** : that's how much i like talking to everyone here lmao

 **daniel** : hwi....

 **jinyoung** : cutie i am SOBBING

 **daehwi** : someone else go next please  
**daehwi** : i've set the emotional atmosphere  
**daehwi** : work off of it

 **woojin** : here i am  
**woojin** : tho im not as deep

 **minhyun** : So you say.

 **jihoon** : i've listened to his music, a bitch is deep af

 **woojin** :   
**woojin** : if im bein real, i didnt rlly expect to much from joinin this chat  
**woojin** : me n hwi just wanted sme casual friends so we didnt look like compete lners when th school yr started  
**woojin** : idk wat i expected outta this chat but it def wasnt this  
**woojin** : ive nvr rlly spoken to wnyone outside of my childhood frend group abt my parents hatin my music n shit bc ive nvr felt comfortable w it  
**woojin** : with yall tho? idk. i juat felt immediately like i could open up n not get jidged which hey! i wasnt  
**woojin** : yall hav been so consisntely supportive of my dancin, my rappin, producing n just me as a person which i rly wanna say thx for  
**woojin** : ive gotten tons of ideas n influence off of yall n help to grow as a person so...ty  
**woojin** : im not th best w this emotion shit but i hope yall kno i appreciate evryone of u and am so happy to hav joined the chat  
**woojin** : thx for evrythin, golly gang 

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : yo

 **jaehwan** : ok, hi  
**jaehwan** : that ones legit made me cry

 **jisung** : We'll always support you Woojin!  
**jisung** : You're our big Woojin for a reason

 **woojin** : tysm 

 **daniel** : i wanna follow tht up but _how_

 **guanlin** : speak your mind!  
**guanlin** : everyone has so much in their brains  
**guanlin** : it's all really emotional to read to be fair

 **daniel** : then ill go nxt

 **jisung** : 

 **seongwoo** : go best friend thats my best friend!

 **daniel** : so, yall kno i made this gc ages ago cos i wqnted to meet new ppl w sungie!  
**daniel** : a part of me thoufht itd flop badly but how wrong i was oho  
**daniel** : in less than a yr, yall hav become closer to me than alot of ppl in my life  
**daniel** : i dnt need to put on an act or pretend to b happy cos w yall? i rlly am happy most of the time  
**daniel** : i dnt think ive laughed as hard in years readin our convos n just hangin out w yall on th daily  
**daniel** : on a more srs note too, th way weve dealt w some of the more srs and shittier stuff stil amazes me ngl  
**daniel** : its rlly shown that well do anythin to keep eachother safe n ok  
**daniel** : all in all, makin this gc has been one of my best decisions  ofc  
**daniel** : yall are irreplaceable to me n i hope nxt school year is this good fr us all!

 **jihoon** :  felt that

 **sungwoon** : still feelin it  
**sungwoon** : " _irreplaceable_ "

 **daniel** : its tru!

 **sungwoon** : its SWEET n made me cry

 **daniel** : F  
**daniel** : who wanna step it up fellas

 **guanlin** : i think i'll go next  
**guanlin** : i thought about it when everyone was speaking

 **minhyun** : You know what you're gonna say already?

 **guanlin** : absolutely not  
**guanlin** : but i can do it

 **daehwi** : strong, confident energy  
**daehwi** : lovin that, guanlin

 **seongwoo** : go off then son

 **guanlin** : oh, i'll start then!  
**guanlin** : i think there's a lot this group chat has done for me  
**guanlin** : i said it to seonho earlier, but i really think meeting everyone here has changed my life for real  
**guanlin** : i started officially living in korea when i joined the chat and didn't really know anyone too well  
**guanlin** : all of my friends here were close to me but they weren't people i could really be completely open to at the time so it was scary  
**guanlin** : it was scary talking to everyone on the chat for the first time too. i had thought everyone would judge me for not knowing as much or messing up on things  
**guanlin** : after you all fought those bullies on my behalf though, everything changed for the better  
**guanlin** : from then and until now, it's been a lot easier for me to talk to everyone without fear and be myself unfiltered  
**guanlin** : i watched the greatest showman before and there's a part in the song this is me that reminded me of everyone and how you all changed me  
**guanlin** : "im not scared to be seen, i make no apologies, this is me"  
**guanlin** : for the first time, i feel at home and i owe it all to you  
**guanlin** : so thank you

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : Guanlin...

 **jihoon** : yo how the FUCK are we supposed to upstage that

 **jinyoung** : you feel at home with us?

 **guanlin** : yeah!  
**guanlin** : my family are all in taipei still so i didnt have any actual family here  
**guanlin** : i feel like i do now though 

 **jaehwan** : lit permission to cry chief

 **minhyun** : Permission granted, I'm tearing up already...

 **sungwoon** : i wanna go but like,,,  
**sungwoon** : yo

 **guanlin** : i make no apologies  
**guanlin** : _this is me_

 **woojin** : 

**jihoon** : collect yourself  
**jihoon** : proceed

 **sungwoon** : thx jihoon  
**sungwoon** : ill try n keep it positive

 **daehwi** : keep it positive

 **jaehwan** : as u slap her to the floor

 **daehwi** : _keep it positive!_

 **daniel** : _as u pull her hair n call her whore!_

 **jisung** : STOP IT  
**jisung** : Sungwoon, say what you want to say :-)

 **sungwoon** : lmao so  
**sungwoon** : im gnna try n keep this hppy by tellin yall all th nice shit youve helped me w  
**sungwoon** : ofc, yall all helped me get jaehwan to b my bf n honestly did more work than i did so tysm   
**sungwoon** : yall hav all been nothin but lovin and honest w me which isnt smth i expected out of a new students gc  
**sungwoon** : i half thought yall were gon b complete dicks or homophobes n instead ur all so sweet n open minded so ily  
**sungwoon** : to b kinda srs (just for a bit i swear!)  
**sungwoon** : most of yall hav stayed up w me at least once w th entire insomnia stuff n tried to yelp w find some kinda help to get sum uhhh motherfuckin sleep  
**sungwoon** : im rly thankful fr those moments cos yall ask fr nothin in return n i just wanna thank u all loads  
**sungwoon** : tysm fr bein so supportive of me always n we _will_  be keepin this gc alive  
**sungwoon** : ill b talkin _real_  sweetly bout yall to my grandparents

 **seongwoo** : u biggin us up to your grandparents?

 **sungwoon** : ofc dude  
**sungwoon** : thats how much ily

 **jinyoung** : that's so sweet hyung  
**jinyoung** : we're very far from homophobes

 **jaehwan** : def not far from dick tho

 **jisung** : _Jaehwan_.

 **jaehwan** : see no evil hear no evil speak no evil 

 **seongwoo** : hey  
**seongwoo** : i wanna go nxt if thats chill  
**seongwoo** : anythin to make jihoon go last :-)

 **jihoon** : why?!

 **seongwoo** : golly boi oppresion lives on fellas! 

 **daniel** : mood

 **sungwoon** : wig!  
**sungwoon** : go off sis

 **minhyun** : We're all ears. 

 **seongwoo** : thx minhyun   
**seongwoo** : ykno  
**seongwoo** : its kinda funny to think weve all known each other frless than a year yet weve already gotten this close  
**seongwoo** : ik alot of deep shit abt yall n yall kno alot of deep shit bout me  
**seongwoo** : its weird cos theres nothin particularly special bout us or anythin specific that brought us this close  
**seongwoo** : yall are just always willin to listen n talk abt whatever  
**seongwoo** : i appreciate that alot ofc  
**seongwoo** : durin the whole drama w me n minhyun, i remember yall helpin me gain th coueage to message minhyun n tell him how i rly felt  
**seongwoo** : i was completely ready to do my thing od runnin away n refusin to face ny fuckups but im glad yall spoke to me so honestly n bluntly that day  
**seongwoo** : im still rly grateful that yall r so blunt when u gotta be bc hey, thats tru friendship in my eyes  
**seongwoo** : yall hav had such a big n positive effect on me  
**seongwoo** : tysm fr bein such lovely friends n i hope we tlk loads ovr the holidays 

 **jisung** : Seongwoo <3 :-(

 **seongwoo** : i was UPBEAT dudes

 **guanlin** : explain my tears then

 **daehwi** : we have absolutely no reason not to talk over the holidays now  
**daehwi** : this tearfest practically demands it

 **jaehwan** : tru  
**jaehwan** : we got one last boi,, :^)

 **jinyoung** : our boy

 **daehwi** : our boy!

 **minhyun** : Your boy seems to be dead.

 **jisung** : You don't seem plussed about it

 **minhyun** : Oh shit! Your boy may be _dead!?_     
**minhyun** : That any better?

 **jisung** : Forget I asked :-)

 **jihoon** : i'm here  
**jihoon** : just thinking

 **sungwoon** : u good?

 **jinyoung** : whatcha thinking about?

 **jihoon** : everything that's happened this year with us  
**jihoon** : there's been a lot.

 **guanlin** : way too much  
**guanlin** : next year let's reign it in

 **woojin** : guanlin istg

 **minhyun** : He's right though.  
**minhyun** : It's kind of wild to think of how much ups and downs we've all had together.

 **jihoon** : mhm  
**jihoon** : the bullying incident  
**jihoon** : the ex stuff  
**jihoon** : all the onghwang drama  
**jihoon** : the homophobic and shitty parenting business  
**jihoon** : the suicide attempt stuff  
**jihoon** : there's been a lot of horrid stuff we've gone through together

 **seongwoo** : me n minhyun get our own lil promo

 **jaehwan** : get ur clout onghwang

 **jihoon** : we've had really good things happen too  
**jihoon** : all of our own achievements  
**jihoon** : the dancing vids, the music audios and performances y'all posted online  
**jihoon** : jisung and niel coming through and getting together  
**jihoon** : guanlin overcoming everything with seonho  
**jihoon** : minhyun and seongwoo dispelling all the onghwang drama  
**jihoon** : jaehwan and sungwoon finally getting together after god knows how long  
**jihoon** : woojin yeeting his parent's opinions n getting really successful online  
**jihoon** : daehwi being alive and the three of us being in a very happy relationship  
**jihoon** : all of those things  
**jihoon** : we've had many ups with the downs

 **jisung** : Yeah...

 **daniel** : we all overcame shit w each others help  
**daniel** : rlly nice thinkin bout it like that

 **sungwoon** : yh  
**sungwoon** : u goin somewhere w this @jihoon ?

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : not intentionally but yeah  
**jihoon** : ig since i'm going last, i gotta keep this real and honest  
**jihoon** : i've lived a life of mostly downs, ngl  
**jihoon** : i'm not very used to bein honest w people bc honestly resulted in beatings and other shit i had to hide away in my closet for  
**jihoon** : joining that gc wasn't really much to me at the start tbh  
**jihoon** : i had no plans of lettin anyone in and seeing the real me, just the constantly confident, jokey jihoon everyone else loves  
**jihoon** : i started thinkin differently though when we had our first few 'down' moments  
**jihoon** : terrible shit happened yet nobody here ever judged or hid away from anything bc we all wanted to help each other  
**jihoon** : you all helped me realise through all the shitty situations n really nice ones that hey, maybe opening up isn't too bad once in a while  
**jihoon** : everyone has their own troubles but together, we could all sorta talk abt it freely? ik i've done it a few times here anyway  
**jihoon** : there's a lot i could thank you all for individually but overall, this chat has helped me more than i could ever tell so thank you so much  
**jihoon** : i'm genuinely quite happy rn and much less afraid to..be who i want to be  
**jihoon** : aight i've just typed out this longass speech, can someone please respond it's been 10 minutes

 **guanlin** : hyung  
**guanlin** : i  
**guanlin** : 

 **jihoon** : WHY

 **jisung** : This is the most touching thing you've ever said on this group chat  
**jisung** : I'm genuinely crying now.

 **daniel** : can confirm he is  
**daniel** : tho so am i  
**daniel** : ur so good w words jihoon tf

 **jihoon** : tf no i'm not

 **daehwi** : what you said was extremely moving though  
**daehwi** : about the ups and the downs helping us all get closer

 **minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : A lot's happened to us as a friendship group.  
**minhyun** : It's nice we're all this close because of it...

 **guanlin** : i definitely wouldn't trade anyone here for anyone  
**guanlin** : we're an awesome gc

 **daniel** : dam straight we are!

 **jaehwan** : were def talkin in th summer holidays btw  
**jaehwan** : yall able to video call?

 **sungwoon** : idk if th goyang countryside got wifi 

 **jinyoung** : hey...what would you do if we  made out in my wifi-less farm?? 

 **sungwoon** : bae jinyoung istg

 **jinyoung** : gomenasorry homodachi

 **seongwoo** : well def message on th gc  
**seongwoo** : yall got no choice  
**seongwoo** : @sungwoon find wifi

 **sungwoon** : ill try cyst

 **jihoon** : i wonder what'll happen next year  
**jihoon** : hopefully less shit tbh

 **daehwi** : we'll settle in after the summer maybe

 **minhyun** : You say this, but I really feel like one of us is gonna get expelled next year.

 **woojin** : im gnna burn down th skl

 **guanlin** : fuck the system

 **jisung** : No!

 **daniel** :   
**daniel** : yo  
**daniel** : gang?

 **jihoon** : hey

 **jaehwan** : yo

 **seongwoo** : we dem bois

 **woojin** : we out here

 **daniel** : dya think we shpuld change th gc name?  
**daniel** : nobodys changed it since d1

 **jinyoung** : we're hardly new students anymore...

 **daehwi** : ya but the sentimental value!  
**daehwi** : it's our gang name

 **jisung** : Have you ever been in a gang?  
**jisung** : Because this name would get us killed immediately

 **daehwi** : ever watched anime?  
**daehwi** : our friendship can deflect any bullet or knifey boi

 **sungwoon** : ,,,implications tht jisung hyungs been in a gang not lookin good ngl  
**sungwoon** : also  
**sungwoon** : th gc name...  
**sungwoon** : i like it

 **guanlin** : let's leave it  
**guanlin** : it's our brand

 **minhyun** : We started off as new students, and I suppose that's what we'll end on too.  
**minhyun** : Unless something happens and we find a cooler gang name, I guess.

 **woojin** : yh  
**woojin** : im attachrd to it ngl

 **jaehwan** : same  
**jaehwan** : it makes us _us_  :3c

 **daniel** : we keepin it then

 **jihoon** : yeah

 **daniel** : sweet

 **sungwoon** : th gcs been too silent fr th past few mins  
**sungwoon** : ,,,yall seen jihoons tiktok?

 **jinyoung** : his WHAT

 **jaehwan** : oomf ima needya to rewind th whole sentence

 **jihoon** : YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE  
**jihoon** : 

**sungwoon** : ur first miss steak

 **woojin** : @jihoon ur an _E-BOY?!_

 **daehwi** : miss ellen bout to get back in contact hunnie

 **guanlin** : jihoon hyung dethroning queen nyannyancosplay one tiktok at a time

 **jisung** : What is a Tiktok

 **minhyun** : Oh hyung.  
**minhyun** : You've got a big storm coming.

 **daniel** : 

**

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
heya guys, juss wanna say a few bfore i post this track

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
ykno ive been workin on this one f a wjile n im rlly proud of it 

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
its v inspired by th ppl ive met this past skl yr n all the amazin friends i got

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
its means a lot to me n i hope it can mean smth to yall to. happy summer vacay gang

p.woojin...peejin @parkchamsae  
[link] new track; seein' me thru (3:02)

**

ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇɪɴ' ɪᴛ ᴛʜʀᴜ?

【ʏᴇs ✓】【ɴᴏ】

ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sᴇʟᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ʏᴇs.

ᴀᴜᴅɪᴏ ʟᴏᴀᴅɪɴɢ.............ᴅᴏɴᴇ!

**

[ ˢᵉᵉᶦⁿ' ᶦᵗ ᵗʰʳᵘ ⁻ ᵖᵃʳᵏ ʷᵒᵒʲᶦⁿ ]

been a while  
i wanted to explain  
been through a lot of shit  
seen a lot of pain

it’s who i am

but it’s not who i wanna be

been wanting to disappear

to finally feel something

to feel free

but through it all you were there

i know what it’s like to be alone

forgotten that all now,

i’m finally home

  
y’see

it takes time to figure out who you are

years and years

but all that time, this and that

y’all have never been too far

  
friends? yeah

but that seems so small

a word’s all it is

and if you’d recall

my life’s changed so much ‘cos you all

been saved from a lot of shit

saved me from myself

  
six letters, one word

but it’s not enough

  
for everything, i thank you all

  
every time i’ve fallen down

you’ve been there

y’helped me stay afloat and find myself

for the first time in a while, don’t think i’d wanna be anybody else

park woojin? just a common name

but there’s meaning to it now

ignited in me, it’s that flame

i’ll never be the same.

  
i’m startin’ to find just who i wanna be

that’s down to you ‘cos now -

  
i can breathe again

shit’s heavy but still

i can breathe again

forgot for a moment but i hear you

i can breathe again

  
from now on, i'm seein’ it thru  
seein’ it thru

seein’ it thru

with you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up nubles, you've reached the end! can you tell i've the slightest clue of lyric writing 
> 
> thank you so so much for reading this far along. there have been a few times i've lost motivation for this and my writing quality went down, but y'all have been extremely kind so thank you. wanna one has disbanded now but ik i'll not forget everything they've done and all of the joy they brought a fandom. if anything, please keep supporting the boys now (whether it be in a new band, as actors or as independent artists) ♥ 
> 
>  
> 
> bye now! :)   
> twt - @illayeons

**Author's Note:**

> i planned out this fic in november 2017 so a lot of this seems foreign to write. still, i hope it isn't too bad. i've done research and based the more sensitive topics on this and my own experiences, but if it feels like any of it is mishandled, please inform me! thank you. :)
> 
> ~ please heed the tags and thanks for reading!


End file.
